Lost and Found
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: Life isn't easy, but Cuore's life was extra difficult. A mass produced copy that wished to be normal, she has to find the answer to the question; if something is lost, how exactly do you find it? Especially when what is lost is yourself. Post-TAY, multi-chapter. COMPLETE!
1. Return

**Oh, hello everyone, it is I again! Prepare yourself for a long note to explain what you are about to read:**

**This is...well, it's actually kind of a scary project for me since it's a chapered story! I know, I know, calm yourselves everyone, it will be alright. Although, I'm not sure how I feel about it because it will be on-going, even if I know everything that will happen. **

**Before reading this I suggest reading my other IV stories, especially Fire and Ice, Choice and Duty and Imperfection, as I consider those in the same 'timeline' as this. Also, I must say the following to make it clear: I have not played TAY, I don't really want too, either. I have, however, read about it and watched way too many gameplay videos on YouTube so I pretty much know everything. I have altered some things, obviously, so I think it should go without saying that this story really isn't cannon.**

**This story also takes place post-TAY, which should be obvious as well once you start reading it.**

**Anyway, I will try to update as much as possible, but I'm not promising anything because...well, the minute I do, there will be a day/week/month where I can't keep it.**

**Enjoy the first chapter and special thanks to Mythweaver who not only proof-read this chapter for me but as been nice enough to listen to me blather on about it!**

**Oh yes, and I don't own the stuff that you all know I don't own, execpt the stuff that you don't know I might have created, thereby possibly owning it.**

* * *

Cuore kept reminding herself that here, in the Overworld, only a few months had passed, and this was why the city looked unchanged. Only she was different. Only she had changed.

Only she was unrecognizable-though, she kept drawing double looks from people as she passed them.

It was probably her vibrant teal hair that caught their eye, and maybe they remembered an untamed little princess with hair a similar color. Since then, she had grown her hair out, all the way down past the small of her back, very different from the bobbed cut she had worn previously.

Then again, maybe it was the fact that she was treading over the stone pathways in bare feet that was odd.

Cuore ducked her head as another person gave her a suspicious once-over.

Hopefully those closest to her would at least recognize her; if she could find them. She could wander up to the castle and demand entry, but that would result in an arduous explanation and a bigger deal out of her return then she wanted. That was the whole purpose of coming back quietly anyway, without letting her parents know.

Despite the looks and whispers, she looked over the familiar pathways with a sentimental smile tugging on her lips, remembering past times here, memories surfacing of years past.

Years for her-months for them.

She had to keep reminding herself of that.

Cuore sidestepped a puddle and caught her reflection briefly, biting her lip as another wave of apprehension over her sudden return washed over her.

Despite her best efforts to push those unhelpful emotions away, it was proving far more difficult then she would have liked.

Thoughts of all the good times had helped distract her from any hesitation.

She made a face as she squeezed through a tight passage between some of the homes; she had forgotten how strangely this city was set up. It was like a maze, and although she was good at finding her way through mazes, she remembered the first time she'd ever been here.

She hadn't been in this world very long and had spent over an hour lamenting the aggravating layout of the city and how illogical it was. All her tirade had earned her was a laugh and a pat on the head, but she at least felt justified to have voiced her concerns over the design.

The castle was worse, but over the years she had gotten used to it.

Cuore paused and looked around, knowing exactly where she was, and taking a second to glance up at the sky that was currently threatening rain.

Changes in temperature rarely affected her, and she happened to find rain fascinating to this day. What some people might describe as gloomy weather, was beautiful in its own right to her.

She scanned the rooftops for a second, letting her eyes trail down the familiar buildings nearby, and smiled to herself when she spotted what she was looking for.

This particular house had, for as long as she had lived here, always had a set of crates stacked up next to it.

What was actually in those crates, she didn't know, but they were placed almost perfectly to become steps.

With a nostalgic smile, Cuore hurried over and hopped on top of the first one, looking around before easily making the climb to the top of the pile, and from there, to the roof itself. Her increased height certainly made the trip easier then she remembered and once on top of the house, she spared a moment to take a deep breath.

This had always been her favorite place in the city, mostly because no one else had ever found it. From here, she could see beyond the walls to the plains and the mountains, and in the other direction, the rest of the city spread out before her.

And of course, the castle, which she was simultaneously excited to get to and dreading. She spent a few minutes scanning the town below her, trying to braid her unruly hair at the same time with little success.

Then her eyes spotted the perfect person to both welcome her back without making a huge deal about it, and to get her into the castle.

She flipped the partially done braid over her shoulder and pattered across the roof top, hopping to the next one over, and then zigzagging across an alley to another set of roofs. Not only was this a much faster and easier way to get anywhere in the city, but she also had fond memories of the first time she ever got caught doing this. Her mother had thoroughly scolded her about not being careful, to which Cuore had asked innocently: "Aren't I always?"

She could of course see the danger in what she was doing, but if she lived her life too carefully, what was the point? Besides, she hadn't been able to do anything this fun the last four years of her life, and it felt freeing to be able to do it now.

Cuore slowed her pace and came to a halt on the tips of her toes, peering down at the street below. It was probably good no one was around, or else she might be in real trouble.

"I didn't consider how to get back down," she mumbled, looking around. A minor set-back that she soon remedied by judging the distance from her current location to the ground, and deeming it mostly safe to merely jump down. After all, her current perch sloped towards the ground.

Cuore still hesitated, hung up by her practical side, but then shrugged and jumped down, absorbing the majority of the impact by bending her knees.

She stood and dashed around the corner of the building, letting her hand catch on the edge of the wall as she swung around, smiling.

"Hi Izayoi," she greeted cheerfully, gleeful at the little start the woman gave; after all, rarely was it possible to sneak up on her.

Izayoi nearly drew one of her weapons, but then paused and blinked. "Cuore?"

She giggled and nodded, both nervous and relieved to finally be back.

There was a pause and then Izayoi moved forward to set her hand on Cuore's shoulder and said, "You're so grown up!"

She laughed and nodded as she was pulled into a brief hug before being released with a question: "How are you?"

"I'm…fine." she replied, smiling.

Izayoi was exactly how she remembered her, imposing and beautiful-untouchable, even. Kind of like Shiva, if she had to put an Eidolon to her. They had always gotten along, and Cuore was delighted to see her again. She guessed that, despite the calm demeanor of the other woman, Izayoi shared her happiness.

"Where did you come from?" Izayoi asked, looking around.

Cuore grinned and pointed up. "The rooftops."

"You're going to kill your mother with that, you know."

Cuore dropped her gaze, a smile still on her lips. "I promised her I wouldn't climb trees anymore. I said nothing of buildings."

"Speaking of your parents," Izayoi said. "They will want to know you're back. We should go and tell your mother as soon as possible and…well, I would say we should tell your father, too, but I have no idea where he is-as usual."

Cuore giggled. "So, nothing's changed around here?"

"Very little."

The dark haired woman steered her in the direction of the castle, and Cuore gladly followed; trying very hard to maintain the slow pace Izayoi had set for some reason.

"What brings you back, now?"

Confused, she glanced at the other woman. "I wanted to come home, I…missed it here, and I missed everyone."

"And your magic?"

Cuore stiffened and took a double-step away from the woman, so she could glare at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Izayoi sighed. "It means exactly what it sounds like it means, Cuore. You left us with an unstable skill and I'm asking you if it has been corrected."

She looked away, trying very hard not to be insulted. Izayoi was right to ask, and technically, it was her job to ask.

"It's better. I have control of it now. There won't be any accidents."

There was an awkward pause and Cuore relented, not wanting to start off her return this way. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't really want to talk about it. Not now."

Izayoi rested her hand on her shoulder. "I know, and I only needed to know that you are satisfied with how much control you have over it now. I didn't mean to imply anything less."

Cuore grinned at her. "So diplomatic."

Izayoi rolled her eyes and they started walking again. As much as Cuore wanted to ask numerous questions about how everything she had missed, she knew that there were others who would want to tell her, so held in her questions.

Once the castle was in view, she was hauled back, and Izayoi gave her a disapproving once over.

"What are you wearing?"

Cuore frowned. "Clothes?"

"And what did you do to your hair?" Izayoi asked, tugging on the loose ends that had fallen out of the braid.

"Grew it out?" she answered hesitantly.

Izayoi sighed and shook her head so hard that her own long braid swung over one shoulder. "Your clothes look like they have been through a world tour, but your hair looks quite nice long-what exactly do you call this style, though?"

Cuore's frown deepened. "Thanks a lot."

"Wait here."

"For what?"

"For me and the necessary items to make your homecoming not turn into a disaster," Izayoi replied.

Cuore rolled her eyes. "I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"It's _going_ to be a big deal," Izayoi shot back, over her shoulder. "As much as you seem to forget, you are a princess, Cuore."

The teen whined. "_Izayoi_."

All Cuore got was a stern look that made her sigh in defeat, and lean against the nearest building. She inspected her clothes, the only set she had that fit her now that she was older, and conceded that they did look a little worn. Honestly, she could care less.

As for her hair, she wanted to see Izayoi try to style the disorderly locks.

Waiting the few extra minutes was irritating, and she fidgeted uneasily, wishing the older woman would hurry up and come back.

Finally Izayoi returned and handed her a dress. "Put that on."

"Isn't this one of yours?"

She nodded and shooed her towards a dead end. "Yes, but I haven't worn it in ages."

Cuore bit back a round of grumbling and did as she was told, changing into the dark blue dress she was given and marveling at the fact that it actually fit.

Next Izayoi pushed her to sit on a nearby fence and raked a comb painfully through her teal hair.

"Ouch! Izayoi, careful," Cuore complained, gripping the fence with both hands so hard it hurt.

"When was the last time you brushed this?" Izayoi asked, sounding frustrated.

Cuore winced as there was a snapping sound. "Before I left, but I have my mother's hair. It gets tangled so easily."

"I can see that." Izayoi replied, ripping the comb through the ends of the hair once more.

Cuore made a little whiney sound and was glad when the ordeal was over; only to groan when Izayoi began tugging it every which way to form an impressive rope braid.

Cuore admired the work when it was finished, though she could have done without the ribbon, and commented: "You're pretty good at doing hair, Izayoi."

"Probably the only useful thing I learned in Troia."

Cuore grinned but was promptly dragged forward and towards the castle.

"Come," Izayoi urged her, leading the way to the courtyard before the actual castle.

* * *

The castle was equally as unchanged as the town, and Izayoi hung to the right of the entrance and led her down the recognizable path towards the library-the obvious place to begin searching for her mother at this time of day.

Cuore smirked and followed along quietly, already feeling her hair protest the style it had been forced into, and start to pry itself free of the confines.

She had ditched her borrowed shoes without Izayoi noticing, and now walked barefoot through the stone corridors, happily feeling the cold beneath her toes.

The hallways became tighter as they went and once they reached the staircase that spiraled downward, they had to walk single file. Cuore followed after Izayoi, wondering what sort of reaction she could expect from her mother. Granted, Rydia would be less surprised by her transformation from a little girl into a young woman as she had gone through it herself. But still, it would take them all time to readjust to everything now that she was back.

The door to the library was always a little temperamental, and as Izayoi fussed with the latching mechanism, Cuore wondered why, with all the trips they made down here, no one had ever just fixed the problem.

The door creaked open with an annoyingly loud sound, and Cuore hesitated for a single moment before taking a deep breath and following Izayoi inside. Since the library was in the very bottom floor of the castle there were no windows to let light in. Numerous candles had been lit and they filled the space with a cheery, yellow-toned light. Rows of book cases were against the walls, and some spanned through the room as well, with a few scattered tables and chairs around.

"Rydia?" Izayoi called, looking around as she walked forward.

Cuore followed slowly, letting her fingers glide across the bindings of books as she passed, books she had read and studied until she'd memorized all of them. Each line, every ounce of information. She had taught herself languages from them, and even more, once her mother doubled the collection down here.

"Rydia?" Izayoi called again, pausing to look up and down the back wall of the room.

Cuore smiled as she remembered the months it took her mother to break the habit of certain people calling her by one of her titles. She had taken to using a low level magic spell whenever they slipped with one, and for the most part, it had worked. Her father had joked that he wished he had thought of that years ago.

"Rydia?" Izayoi called a third time, a little louder, and got a response from the left corner of the room.

They paced over and saw books opened on two tables that had been haphazardly pulled together to offer more space. A stack of books was present on the floor while one chair had a pile of scrolls tossed onto it.

Sitting in the other chair, with a book open on her lap and held open with one hand, was Rydia, engrossed in whatever texts she had found.

The scene was familiar; it showed her mother was researching something.

"Sorry," Rydia mumbled, eyes still pinned to the papers. "I was trying to recreate this missing piece of this spell, and then I got started on trying to figure out what the point of this section is in it, and well…I'm not even sure what time it is."

Rydia smiled a little and added. "So, what can I do for you, Izayoi?"

"Oh, I don't mean to disturb you, but we have a visitor I thought you might want to see."

Cuore knew this was Izayoi's way of teasing; regardless of her composure, she was really quite sarcastic.

"Who?" Rydia asked, finally glancing up and away from her massive amount of information.

Cuore smiled, swallowing down her nerves, and watched her mother's eyes widen and the book slip from her fingers.

"Cuore!"

In a flash, her mother was up from her seat and had pulled Cuore into a bone-crushing embrace.

She giggled. "Mom, I can't breathe."

Rydia released her but left her hands on Cuore's shoulders and studied her for a few seconds, tears in her eyes and a smile on lips.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed, lifting one hand to her cheek. "My little girl!"

Cuore ducked her head, embarrassed, but unable to keep the smile off her face as her mother continued to speak, "Your all grown up, and so beautiful!"

She hugged her again, sighing and whispering into her ear, "Oh Cuore, I'm so glad you're home."

Cuore closed her own eyes and returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around her mother and replying with: "Me too."

They stayed that way for a few moments and then Rydia let her go, brushing at her eyes while Cuore shook her head. "You don't have to cry."

"But I'm so glad your back!" Rydia explained before her expression shifted from elation to confusion tinged with annoyance. "And why did you just show up? Why didn't you let us know you were coming home!"

Cuore nervously rubbed one of her arms. "Well, I didn't want…everyone to make a big deal about it. I just wanted to come home."

Rydia sighed again and brushed aside a stray blue hair from her face. "I still wish you would have given me warning, but I'm very glad you're home."

Cuore smiled at her and Rydia's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! I need to pull Leo out of classes. He'll be happy you're back, too. I would tell your father, but," she glanced over Cuore's shoulder at Izayoi, who rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, he didn't go to that meeting he was supposed to attend?"

"Well, I don't know. I've been down here all day, but I would be very much surprised if he did."

Izayoi frowned, but nodded, and Rydia returned her attention to Cuore, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Welcome home, my little one."

Cuore giggled. "I'm hardly little anymore, and I'm almost as tall as you."

"True."

Cuore felt herself being tugged backwards, and Izayoi mentioned, "I know three others who will be happy to have you back, and we'll tell them while your mother finds Leo and your father."

Rydia nodded and scurried to the door, talking as she went. "Yes, go and continue to celebrate your return. I'll find you once I've found them."

They climbed the staircase together and before they parted ways at the top, her mother caught her arm and smiled at her. "I am glad you're back, Cuore."

Cuore returned the gesture and nodded. "Me too."

She hurried to catch up to Izayoi, mildly annoyed she was being tossed around and showed off to everyone, but also knowing that this was how it was after being gone for awhile.

"I know exactly where they are right now," Izayoi muttered, pushing open a set of double doors and walking into a large, and bright by comparison to the library, room.

Also, they stumbled into the midst of an argument.

"Can not."

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

Izayoi sighed and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head ever so slightly.

Cuore stifled a giggle as Tsukinowa bickered with Zangetsu.

"I'll prove it to you!"

"Fine, I'd like to see that."

Apparently they were having some sort of disagreement about a set of targets placed in the back of the room, quite a good distance away.

Tsukinowa threw something at one of them and missed, the projectile clanking onto the floor.

He grumbled and Zangetsu laughed. "I said you couldn't do it!"

"No one could do it," Tsukinowa shot back.

"You said you could."

"I still got farther than you because I'm not old and my eye sight is still good. And I _did_ hit the target that one time!"

"Is your eyesight better? Because it looks like you weren't even close."

Izayoi sighed, and crossed her arms, looking like she wanted to interrupt, but Cuore touched her shoulder and shook her head, a better idea in mind.

She crept across the back wall of the room, and they didn't see her with their backs turned, engrossed in their argument. She picked up three shurikens, testing their weight in her hand, before she looked up and spotted Gekkou leaning against the wall and wisely staying out of the argument taking place.

Cuore grinned at him and pressed her index finger to her lips, making him nod in agreement.

She snuck back to her original spot and eyed the target, seeing that they had been trying to not only hit the targets that far away, but also in certain spots.

She smirked and fanned the throwing stars in one hand, gauging the distance, and threw.

All three hit the target in perfect succession.

Tsukinowa stared wide-eyed at the target. "Holy…"

Cuore snickered, unable to help herself, and they turned around, making her smirk all the more.

"Hi."

"Cuore!" They both exclaimed.

Tsukinowa dashed over and hugged her first, then frowned and declared, "You're taller than me."

"Everyone is taller than you," Izayoi reminded him, frowning.

He sighed. "Don't remind me."

Cuore accepted their hugs and endured the obligatory round of surprise at her return and her appearance.

"I thought you said no one could make that shot," Cuore said, pointing at the targets.

Tsukinowa frowned, and Zangetsu explained, "We didn't think anyone could. But of course, you've always been good at it."

"Cheater."

Cuore glanced down at Tsukinowa. "I do not cheat! I just have really good eyesight."

"Really good? Try perfect," he grumbled.

She crossed her arms, "Well, it's not my fault that I'm a perfection on life."

He smacked her in the arm, she giggled, and Gekkou spoke up with something she didn't expect.

"Throwing things aside, you have been gone for a long time. Did you lose any skills?"

She grinned, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Are _you_ sure?" she repeated back to him, still grinning. "I would be happy to prove it to you, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Not a good idea? For the first time in years, we might be able to actually beat you." Zangetsu joked.

She shook her head, but Tsukinowa was already grasping her arm, pulling her towards the alternate exit in the room. "Come on!"

"I don't-"

"Are you scared?" Izayoi taunted, smirking.

Cuore shot her a look. "Are you?"

They continued to pester her all the way outside, onto a wide square balcony, and someone, she wasn't sure which one of them it was, gave her a shove into the middle of the space.

She turned to frown at all of them, surprised she'd been home for less than an hour and was already into a fight.

"You guys realize I sparred with a guy who used six swords, right?" she said.

Izayoi smirked and tossed her a set of sheathed katanas. "I think you're trying awful hard to get out of this, little one."

"Yeah," Tsukinowa agreed, nodding.

Gekkou shrugged. "Are you worried about losing?"

Cuore smiled wickedly and took stance. "And ruin my twenty round victory streak against you four? Hardly."

"Then, shall we?" Zangetsu asked.

She shrugged. "It's your defeat at hand."

They really didn't know what they were getting into. Not only had she sparred with a certain someone, but she was extremely fast and stronger then she looked. Not to mention the fact that her memory was exceptionally good; she had grown up watching and learning from the Eblan Four, she knew every move of theirs, each step, and she could remember all of it. In some ways, it gave her an unfair advantage in a battle, but they had challenged her, and she wasn't about to back down.

So she waited, and she stayed still, and they did exactly what she knew they would.

They tried to surprise her, but she already knew the tactics and blocked the first set of hits with her weapons still sheathed.

She loosened one blade and flung the sheath, grazing Tsukinowa in the shoulder as it flew past his him. There was enough time for him to glare at her, and if it had been a one-on-one match, he would have spent the whole time complaining about it.

Cuore smiled as she became re-accustomed to the rhythm of the duel; each time the blades stuck one another it made a sound, a certain chime depending on what section of the katana was hit. Like a song the beat echoed and made the steps and swings a dance, as if the fight was making itself into a performance.

Cuore could have probably won this fight by just using the tempo of the battle as her guide, but instead she left her eyes open.

She wasn't sure which one of them lost their blade first, but it didn't matter, because before long, they had each been disarmed and she still held her two katanas.

With a smile Cuore glanced around at them, trying to catch her breath, and was about to make a comment about her victory when she got the sense that something wasn't right.

Cuore spun halfway around and threw her sword up just in time to block what would have been a slash to her side.

"Sneaking up on me?" she asked, peering around the locked blades with a wide smile on her face.

"_Trying_ to sneak up on you," her father replied, shrugging a little and swinging the second katana at her. She blocked that one, too, and then pushed him away, taking a few quick steps back and grinning, muttering just loud enough so he could hear: "Cheater."

She saw him smirk at the comment, but he didn't reply, and she took a deep breath. The Eblan Four she knew she could beat, her father was another matter entirely. The two of them rarely sparred anyway, and although she knew every move he would make, she was still unsure she had what it took to actually beat him.

Cuore slashed with one blade and it struck one of his, making a responding chime, the starting bell of a frenzied set of slices and blocks, each of them gaining no ground, although Cuore was already tired from the last set of fights. She caught his blade and wedged it between both of hers, but somehow he turned that around and her katana was the one that ended up clattering to the ground noisily.

As if that wasn't annoying enough, he kicked it away from her and she frowned at him briefly, wondering if that was really necessary.

A few blows were exchanged and Cuore was glad she was quick, because to only have one blade herself against an opponent that had two was a dangerous position to be in.

Cuore ducked a swing and flicked the other katana away with hers, bending low and side stepping, trying to get a strike in on his shoulder.

She expected him to know exactly what she was doing and block it, and that was what he did. She smirked and flicked her wrist, twisting his blade so that in its current position, it was too awkward to hold. She then gave a sharp motion with her sword and ripped it out of his hand, hearing it hit the ground somewhere nearby.

Now that they were on even terms again, they swapped another round of turbulent strikes that held a sort of cadence to them that Cuore began to memorize, to study, to understand. And, as if it was song, she heard a missed note, subtle and quiet, but there nonetheless.

As the beat continued she heard the rise and fall and threw her body weight to the opposite side as what was expected, turning that missed note into a glaring fall in pitch.

Cuore was in a perfect position to catch her father's blade, circling her own around and finally wrenching his out of his hand in the same motion of swinging her own katana, stopping it inches from his neck at the same time his katana hit the stone pavement.

Cuore was out of breath and exhausted, her hair had long since broken out of its binds, but at that moment, she felt strangely still.

Her expression obviously showed her surprise at having actually won, and she blinked, hand trembling slightly.

"You look surprised," her father noticed quietly.

She nodded. "I am, I…beat _you_," she said.

He batted the blade away, smiling at her. "Well done."

Cuore broke into a round of giggling and took a step backwards, letting the blade fall to the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

She wasn't ready for her father to hug her and then lift her feet off the ground and spin her around. She giggled but demanded, "Dad, put me down, I'm dizzy from fighting you, you know."

He did so but hugged her again. "Welcome home, Cuore."

She laughed and smacked her hand against his arm. "This was the welcome I was expecting, not a duel!"

"But that was fun, you have to admit," he said, releasing her.

She rolled her eyes, agreeing with him but still exasperated.

"Sissy!"

Her eyes widened and she spun around, watching her little brother wave from a window above the training area.

"Leo!" she called back, waving. "Come down here!"

He pouted. "I can't, I'm supposed to finish class first."

Cuore sighed and glanced furtively at her father, who nodded slightly and called up. "Its fine. Come down here."

He gave a cry of delight at getting out of class earlier, and disappeared from the window to reappear a few moments later and run across the whole balcony, throwing his arms around Cuore.

She laughed and stumbled back a few steps, prying him loose so she could get on her knees and give him a proper hug.

"Sissy, welcome home!" he said, looking up at her with his light blue eyes and a smile.

Cuore smiled back. "It's good to be back, and did you get taller, little brother?"

"Nah, but you did!" he said, looking mildly disappointed, "Now we'll never be able to do anything together."

"How come?" she asked, puzzled.

"'Cause you're all grown up now and boring," he said, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh.

Cuore ruffled his strangely colored, light sage green hair. "Hey you, I'm still your sister, and that means we do anything and everything you want together!"

She was distracted from the conversation by her mother asking, "Where were you?" The question was directed at her father.

"Did you look in the meeting room?" Edge replied.

Rydia frowned, "…No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're never where you're supposed to be!"

He looked very proud of himself. "See, that's the great thing about only sometimes doing what I'm supposed to! Either way, no one can find me."

Rydia sighed and glanced at Izayoi, who rolled her eyes, and then back at Edge, who just grinned at her.

Rydia looked around at the scattered weapons across the ground and commented, "I see we had fun."

"We did!" Edge exclaimed, making Cuore giggle and Leo pout again. "I missed it?" her little brother asked.

"You missed me being awesome," she whispered.

He crossed his arms, "I always miss everything because of classes."

"At least you go to them." Izayoi said sarcastically.

Edge glared at her over his shoulder and she just looked back impassively, which made Tsukinowa snicker, though he tried to hide it.

Cuore shook her head, smiling the whole time and pleased to be home once again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Something about this chapter bothers me, but I've re-read it over and over and I don't know why, so it stays the way it is...

I have decided that I adore Cuore, she is just...she's way too much fun to write. I see her as a borg, like from Star Trek, like Seven of Nine! A magic-casting, katana-wielding borg of awesomeness.

**And now, as always, I leave you with a rant:**

Eblan castle. Who designed this whacky place in TAY? Seriously...the hallways are so tight the little sprites can barely walk through them single file, never mind if you wanted to walk _next_ to someone. Hallways just...end, and the rooms are so small! Then, to make it even better, we've placed NPCs all over that you must dodge. And these people say nothing useful. Yes, two losers talking about wanting to date Izayoi? Move it, your blocking my path to the shops. Don't even get me started on the inn that charges money...and the point of the maze room? I don't know. Someone I told about this suggested it's some sort of defense system, but...it's on the top floor and serves no purpose I can fathom execpt to annoy players and hide a chest. These things annoy me. And Cuore.

So, to summarize, I am...fixing it slightly for this story. If you've seen Narnia: Price Caspian and remember what the Telmarine castle looks like, that is now what it is like inside my head, thus inside this story. It's close to in-game but makes more sense. And sense-making is always good.

Expect long author's notes on every chapter, and more things to be explained as the story goes on! Thanks for reading.


	2. Gifts

**I cheated. I had half of this written already when I posted the first chapter...expect a lengthy A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

Leo clung to Cuore's skirt, hindering her movement, and babbled about anything and everything he could think of. Cuore gladly listened, getting caught up on everything she had missed, although she finally interrupted him and asked quietly, "Leo, how long was I gone?"

Her concept of time was distorted, and there were no clear signs that would give her an exact timeframe. Her little brother looked up at her and shrugged, "I don't know,"

She frowned, and glanced around at everyone else, walking ahead of them. Her parents were arguing, or rather, bickering as it didn't seem too serious a problem, and for the moment attention had been diverted off of her.

"But, I did have my birthday!" Leo informed her, smiling, "I'm six now."

Cuore stopped walking, calculating the time, "…Three months,"

"What?"

"I was gone three months."

"You were gone for a long time," he muttered quietly.

Cuore could detect the dejection in his voice and felt a stab of guilt go through her. She had never wanted to hurt her brother, after all.

"I'm sorry,"

He looked up, smile back in place, "its okay, because your back now."

As if a sudden thought occurred to him, he tipped his head to one side, "How old are _you_ now?"

She paused and then shrugged, "Sixteen…I think, anyway."

This would take time to get used too, she knew.

"But enough about that, tell me what I missed. Tell me what you've been doing." she said, starting to walk again after freeing Leo's hand from her dress and instead holding it loosely in her right hand.

"Well, I tried to sneak out of classes. I got caught. Izayoi was mad, I think."

Cuore chuckled, and he continued, "And…I learned how to make paper cranes,"

She stifled another laugh, wondering how many cranes had been littered through the castle and town in recent months.

Leo brightened, "Oh! I cast a spell the other day!"

"You did?" she asked in surprised, knowing that he hadn't showed signs of magical potential before, although he had been extremely young at the time.

He nodded, obviously proud, "I did! Mom says it was fire, dad says it was flame."

His brows furrowed, "I…don't really know what the difference is."

Cuore laughed and looked down at him, "Well, how about you show it to me and I'll be the tie-breaker, okay?"

"Okay!" Leo agreed, beginning to swing their hands that were linked as they walked towards a staircase.

The space tightened, forcing him to let go of her and skip ahead, leaving Cuore to trail after everyone slowly, still feeling slightly out of place.

Leo wove through everyone until he had reached the front of the group and was first to step off of the stairs. Rydia caught him by the shoulder before he could run off, something she had gotten exceptionally good at doing over the years. It was subtle, and gentle, and she was able to do it without halting in her conversation.

Cuore let her hand slide along the wall of the spiraled staircase, fingertips feeling the texture and temperature of the rock. It was her way of distracting herself from an uneasy impression that rested within her and had since leaving her home in the first place.

An impression that told her something wasn't right, no matter how much she tried to ignore it.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed that her father had waited for her and she smiled, "Is mom done scolding you?"

"I wouldn't call it scolding," Edge explained, holding up a hand, "But yes, in answer to your question."

She shook her head, still smiling, and followed a few steps behind the others as they walked onward, engaged in what appeared to be multiple conversations.

Cuore pulled a large potion of her hair over one shoulder and started to fuss with the once again tangled strands and get the ribbon Izayoi had placed at the bottom, out.

She wrinkled her nose at her lack of success and, with a groan, flipped the mess to her back in hopes of clearing it up later.

Her father laughed and stopped her from walking, giving the hair ordainment a tug.

"Careful," she whined worriedly.

Edge sighed in annoyance, "Who was it that got that tree sap out of your hair when your mother wanted to cut it out?"

Cuore winced in remembrance, "Don't remind me about that! It wasn't my fault, anyway…"

He chuckled and she tried not to fidget as he untangled her hair. She was just amazed Izayoi was rougher with it then he was.

"By the way," Edge mentioned distractedly, "how did you do that?"

Cuore didn't need to ask what he meant, but she did take a moment to answer.

"I…waited, and I listened." she replied, thinking it through herself and trying to put the proper words forward. She wasn't sure she could accurately explain what had happened, even to herself.

"Listened to what?" he asked, sounding confused.

Cuore paused before replying, "Well, I'm not really sure. It's just…a battle is like a song, just like a spell is like a song. So, I listened to the music, and…it told me what to do."

She felt the ribbon come loose out of her hair so turned around to see if her explanation had made any sense to her father.

He held the crumpled hair tie in an open palm and replied, "The listening part I get. Not so good with the 'waiting' thing."

She giggled and took the ribbon, smoothing it through her fingers a couple times as they walked, now quite a bit far behind from the rest of the group. She dropped her gaze to the floor and whispered, "I…it's been a long time. Well, for me, not you, I guess. Time differences…"

"Long enough," her father muttered, making her look up guiltily.

Something about his expression made her stop walking, a sudden and uncomfortable thought coming to mind.

"Were you…were you worried I wasn't coming back?" Cuore asked quietly, and somewhat confused.

Edge's gaze wasn't on her, but a small and sad smile crossed his face, "I know how powerful a spell the Feymarch casts."

Cuore's eyes darted to her mother walking ahead and then back to her father, realizing what he was getting at.

She smiled sympathetically and loped her arm through his, speaking as she did so, "The Feymarch _is_ amazing, but…" She looked up at him and continued, "_This_ is my home, and _this_ is my family, and I'm always going to come back here."

Her response elicited another hug, and she closed her eyes, happily accepting it.

"And I'm glad your home," her father said.

Cuore felt a whoosh of air and then a rapid pulling motion on her skirt that made both of them look down.

"Come on, come on!" Leo urged, looking annoyed at being ignored, "You're so _slow_."

"Are we in a rush to be somewhere?" Cuore asked her little brother, marveling at the fact that there was now a ten year difference between them.

Leo sighed, as if the answer to her question should have been obvious, "Just, come on! Walk with me."

He demanded her attention, and with a giggle she let him drag her away, grinning over her shoulder at her father as she went and truly meaning every word she said.

It was good to be home.

* * *

The climb to her room seemed shorter then she remembered it, and Cuore paused at the top to listen into the conversation between her little brother and her mother.

"But-"

"Leo, your sister has traveled a long way, I'm sure she's tired."

Her brother did a pretty good imitation of both their parents as he replied, "But I haven't seen her _forever_! Can't she sleep later?"

Rydia sighed, and Cuore stifled a giggle, peeking around the curved wall to spy on them at the first set of steps.

"I would like her to rest. Besides, I think you have letters to practice."

Leo screwed his features into an unhappy expression but walked away nonetheless, sulking. Rydia shook her head as she watched his go and then returned her attention to her daughter.

Cuore smiled at her as she climbed to meet her, "Remember when I used to argue with you?"

"You were ten times worse then Leo!" her mother said, laughing slightly, "You would always throw logic in my face and how was I supposed to argue with that? It was like talking to an adult, or Shiva."

Cuore smiled apologetically, "Sorry,"

"Don't be," Rydia replied, pausing as she passed her to touch her cheek before opening the door.

Cuore entered the room first and her eyes widened as she let her gaze swept the entire space.

"It's the same!" she exclaimed.

She heard her mother chuckle from the doorway, "Were you expecting anything less?"

Cuore wandered into the room, enjoying the feeling of her soft rug that covered the floor, and taking in all the neutral colors of her bedding and curtains. Her eyes traced the shelves across from her large, four-poster bed and noticed that all her collections were intact. Dried plants, shells, gemstones and anything else she had found interesting as a child were gathered there, set in organized rows by species.

She smiled when she remembered the time she had tried to explain to a four year old Leo why they were lined up that way. He suggested they should be placed by size or possibly color. The idea frightened her that he would never understand logic.

Cuore saw that her book shelf and desk were exactly how she left them, equally as organized, next to the floor to ceiling windows.

She sank onto her bed, wrinkling the covers and glanced at her mother, "I…don't know what I was expecting. Not much time has passed here, after all."

Rydia crossed the room and sat next to her, brushing aside some of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Four years is a long time."

Cuore gave her a funny look and she smiled, "A guess."

"A good guess,"

Her mother shrugged, "I know the Feymarch. Besides, you look so much like me…"

Cuore pondered her words and glanced to her right, hoping to catch her reflection in the vanity's mirror, although the angle from her bed wasn't appropriate.

When she looked back, she tipped her head to one side, forcing her mother to stop stroking her hair, "I'm surprised you haven't asked,"

"About what?"

She raised an eyebrow, "About the Feymarch."

Rydia sighed and clasped her hands in her lap, "Yes, but there will be time for that later. For now, I am pleased to have you back."

Cuore smiled, "Time enough for many stories! Especially if Leo has his way,"

"He missed you." Rydia said as way of explanation, "I'll try to keep him away from you so you can rest."

Cuore shook her head, "No, it's alright. I have time to rest."

"Still, you must be tired," her mother said, standing, "I can have someone come get you when it's time to eat, if you like."

Cuore smiled and nodded, not up to arguing that she didn't need the sleep, even if the transition from the Feymarch back to the Overworld was difficult.

Rydia walked to the door and as she moved to exit, Cuore called one last question to her, "Does it get…less confusing?"

Her mother's smile turned knowing, and she shrugged, "You get used to it, but I don't know if it ever feels normal."

They both paused and shared a brief look, having a conversation without words to convey the strangeness of the time difference. Cuore knew that the only person in the world who would understand was her mother, as they had shared the experience.

"Now, get some sleep," Rydia said, sounding more like the mother she was used too then the woman who had lived in the Feymarch for ten years.

Cuore nodded and waited until her door clicked shut before she sighed, both out of relief and sadness. Things would be different for her now, she knew that, but she was still the same as she had always been.

Before she had left for the Feymarch, she hadn't discovered who she was, and now that she was back, that question returned to her mind, lingering just in front of all her other thoughts, begging to be answered.

Cuore had never fit in, that was to be expected, but she had been accepted here, with these people, in this place, and that felt nice.

She ran her hand over the silky bedding and lost herself in memories, both of this place and of the Feymarch she had just left. In some ways, she fit in better there then she ever did here. Here she was a strange girl with amazing magical talents. There she had been a gifted magical being that was strangely human.

Cuore chuckled to herself, realizing that the two weren't different at all, just different ways of looking at the same person.

She twisted around to look at her room, eyes taking in everything she hadn't seen for the time she was away. Her gaze fell on the floor after her sweep and she stood, smoothing her clothing and walking around to pull the covers back. Cuore smiled again as she saw the three stuffed animals lined up in front of her pillows; a chocobo, a flan and a coeurl. They reminded her of the Eidolons she'd left behind, and a sad smile crossed her features.

They had told her she wouldn't be permitted to return to their land, lest she lose too much time again. Cuore had accepted this, and thanked them, but said that she had to return here.

After all, this was where she belonged.

* * *

Wind tugged her hair, and water lapped at her feet, calming a frazzled air that surrounded her, brushing her skin with unnatural heat before the ground trembled beneath her.

"_One unlike the others, last of her kind_,"

The smoothing feel was ripped away, replaced by something far more turbulent as a bright light exploded into her vision.

"_Born of the stars on high, after hatred's fall_,"

Something cut through her heart; a piercing sort of pain that echoed through her at the same moments as a desperate sounding cry.

"_Find us_!"

Cuore awoke with a start, sitting up and clutching at her chest, startled at first but then relieved to find it had only been a dream.

"_But what a strange dream_," she thought, yawning and looking around her room once more, getting used to waking up here, instead of inside her room in the Feymarch.

Cuore had always had vivid dreams. More like nightmares then anything else, memories left behind from the others of her kind before they fell. Information and sensations that she could only process when asleep had made the first years of her life hectic during the nights. She remembered waking her mother up frequently in Mist because of such terrors.

There was a ruckus banging on her door followed by a rapid call.

"Sissy,"

Cuore giggled and slid from her bed, tossing the covers back haphazardly since she was going to return to them soon.

"Sissy," came through the door again, followed by another series of knocks.

She shook her head and wandered over, throwing open the door as her little brother opened his mouth to probably call her name again.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling down at him.

Leo closed his mouth, surprised, before brightening, "Cuore! Finally your up. Come on, it's dinner time, and I want to hear all your stories about the Feymarch."

She let him pull her from her room, as she used her free hand to wipe the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Do the Eidolons really have houses? I mean, some of them are big, right? So, how do they fit? And what do they eat? And-"

Cuore laughed and pulled him to stop, "Slow down, Leo, I'm still half asleep."

She yawned once more and then answered his question, "Yes, some of them are big, but some of them also don't like living in houses, so it ends up working out fine. Eidolons don't eat anything, they are magical."

"Some monsters are magical but they still eat stuff. Like people." he retorted smartly.

She frowned, "Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows that," he replied, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated motion.

Cuore pondered his words for a moment and then nodded, "I suppose you have a point. But Eidolons don't eat anything."

They began to walk again and he peeked up at her with a funny look on his face until she finally asked, "What?"

"You should say _what is it_, and…well, if Eidolons don't eat anything, then…what did _you_ eat when you were there?"

Cuore sighed but shot her brother a smile all the same, "You, little brother, are too smart for your own good."

Leo seemed quite proud of this and she shrugged, "They have food there, they just don't eat it. And your right, I shouldn't simply say _what_, it sounds rude."

As they reached a cross hallway, Cuore halted and called to her brother, "Hold up, Leo, I need to find clothes to wear. These are…crumpled."

"Crumpled?"

"Wrinkled, because I slept in them. Izayoi will give me that disapproving look if I show up like this." she explained, heading in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be going.

"But, we're going to be late." Leo pointed out, not sounding terribly concerned.

Cuore shook her head, "It won't take me that long to raid Izayoi's closest."

* * *

Despite having a good time at dinner regaling everyone with her adventurous tales and leaving out some of the times she gotten in extreme trouble from the Eidolons, Cuore was exhausted.

It was certainly good to be back, but she hoped everyone would give her a few days to catch up on sleep and let the adverse effects of the time difference wear of before she was expected to be her normal self.

Leo had thankfully been too tired to pester her with more questions and stories. As much as she loved her little brother, he was being awfully clinging at the moment.

Cuore suspected it was just because he was lonely, and had missed her, but she could still use a break from him every so often.

As she forced her feet to carry her up the stairs towards her room, she wondered why she had wanted to have a room in the top of one of the castle's spires. She knew the answer to her own question, but it still annoyed her at the moment, tired as she was.

She remembered being given the choice of any of the four tallest torrents when she'd first come to live here, much to her mother's apprehension about 'spoiling her'.

Cuore grinned, knowing full well she was spoiled, by both her parents, despite what they might say.

She had chosen the tower that faced the ocean, as, at the time, she had been fascinated with it. She had been created in a sterile, metallic environment devoid of almost all life. The vastness and organic nature of the ocean was alluring.

Cuore reached the top of the spiral staircase and breathed a sign of relief, at the moment wondering to herself if the amazing view was worth it.

As she approached her door, she noticed a neatly folded paper crane had been left on her doorstep.

She stifled a giggle, knowing exactly who had left the little trinket behind, and began to carefully unfold the corners.

The first time Cuore had seen Tsukinowa make one of the paper cranes, she had demanded he show her how because she found it incomprehensible that such a thing could be created out of a single piece of paper. There had been a week of littering many cranes all over the castle and town, much to Edge's and Izayoi's annoyance. Rydia had just laughed and commented that she thought it was sweet and that she was sure they had done far worse things when they were Cuore's age.

Her father had asked what Tsukinowa's excuse was since he was much older.

Cuore suspected Izayoi had never done anything terribly unruly, but she could have been wrong.

This paper crane was a note to tell her that her parents wanted to see her.

In their room, right now.

Cuore chewed her bottom lip worriedly. It wasn't the fact that she'd never been to their room before, she had, all the time, but to be _summoned _there could only mean one thing.

She was in trouble.

For what, she had no idea, but still she swallowed and out of habit re-folded the crane while wondering why they didn't just talk to her at dinner, or after dinner, or anytime in between.

But standing in front of her closed door wouldn't get her the answers she needed, so she took a deep breath and headed back down the stairs, slightly annoyed that she would have to travel all the way back to the other end of the castle. After all, her parent's room was in the opposite tower as hers, facing the mountains.

* * *

Cuore nervously eased the door open, still biting her lip, and took a moment to peek into their room. It was fairly similar to hers, though larger and actually spilt into two separate sections, one that was more a sitting room with the bedroom being adjunct.

"I know it's in the castle somewhere, in the form of a paper crane, the only question is, _which_ crane." her father was complaining.

Her mother sighed, "Are you sure Tsukinowa got a hold of it?"

"No, but Izayoi wouldn't have lost it, so I'm guessing he…_borrowed_ it."

Rydia happened to glance up and spot Cuore, who was still cowering at the door.

She smiled, "There you are!"

Her expression shifted and she frowned, "Why are you using the door as a shield?"

Cuore swallowed and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her until it clicked, "Because, I never get requested to talk to you, here, unless I'm…in trouble, and I'm wondering what I managed to do after just a day being home that would warrant punishment."

Her mother sighed, and Edge just made a face, "In trouble? You're not in trouble,"

"…I'm not?"

They shook their heads and she frowned, eyes studying the nearby window, "Then why…"

"Did we want to see you?" Rydia finished for her, smiling.

Cuore nodded and her father was still behind on the conversation, "Unless you _did_ do something and you _should_ be in trouble,"

Rydia ignored him and stood up, walking around the table and speaking, "You missed Leo's birthday,"

The teen dropped her eyes, "I know, I need to make it up to him."

"He knows you didn't want too." her mother assured her, only to be interrupted by Edge asking another question.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my last letter from Baron went, would you?"

Cuore tried to keep a straight face and shook her head, "Nope, sorry. But I'll keep an eye out for paper cranes."

With a sigh he shrugged, "Its okay, it will show up. Anyway, you also missed your birthday,"

She raised an eyebrow, "That goes without saying; our birthdays are the same day."

"Which is why we called you up here," the green haired summoner explained, waving a hand around the room, "because we need to give you your gifts."

"Gifts?" she asked, perking up.

Edge commented sarcastically, "See, we say gifts and we have her full attention."

Cuore just smiled innocently and clasped her hands behind her back. She couldn't deny the excitement she still had whenever she received gifts, especially when she wasn't expecting them.

Her birthday was on an unknown date, but they had always celebrated it the day she actually came from the moon. When Leo was born, his birthday fell only a few days from that original date and Cuore had asked that they share their birthdays instead. Not only did it make more logically sense, but it felt nice, too.

She waited as patiently as she could while they both retrieved something off the wall.

It appeared that they each held a casing for a sword, but she didn't want to get her hopes up that was what they were going to give her.

She would be most pleased if it was, but she also didn't think she was ready to receive any personalized blades just yet. She had just gotten back, and although she had proved herself earlier that day in battle, she knew there was more to being worthy of her own weapons then that.

But she was pleasantly surprised when her father pulled a katana free of its sheath and with a flourish held the hilt out towards her.

"For me?" she asked quietly, pressing her hand to her chest in surprise.

He nodded and she smiled slowly, gently clasping the handle of the slender katana and lifting it out of his hands before bringing it closer to her eyes so she could study it.

Cuore's eyes lit up, "Tungsten carbide!" she exclaimed, running her index finger over the length of the blade.

Her parent's exchanged a glance and Rydia shrugged while her father just said, "Um…okay…It's incredibly sharp. It's made out of same metal as the Tower of Babil."

Her fingers traced patterns over the blade, impressed, "Really? I…how sharp is it, anyway?"

"I've found it can cut through anything, even the same metal."

She looked up, "How did you craft it? I mean, its melting point is hotter then any furnace I think you have on this planet and it would have to be shaped by something stronger then it…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Edge said, shaking his head, "and neither does Kokkol."

Cuore giggled and her mother rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I'm giving this to you on one condition," her father explained.

She blinked, "Okay,"

"You can't use that when we spar because…well, it would ruin the finish on my blades…"

Rydia rolled her eyes again, frowning at him, but Cuore understood exactly what he was getting at and nodded quickly, "That's fine."

Her mother slid the katana she was holding out of its sheath, drawing her attention,

"Mine's just boring, plain old, tempered steel, but…"

She handed it over and Cuore carefully took it, inspecting the gift.

"What is this?" she asked, touching a small orange speck right at the base of hilt.

Rydia smiled, "A shard of the Sealed Cave crystal. Apparently it broke off when the Maenads used the crystal to copy my form. The Eidolons gave it to me."

Cuore's eyes widened, "Wait, your giving it to _me_?"

"I can think of no one else who I would." her mother replied. "It should store magic, one element at a time. Something tells me you will find multiple uses for it."

The teen blinked and touched the stone again, feeling something stir within it; she suspected her mother was right about what it could do, and she wondered if she would ever find the extent of it's capabilities.

"How long have you had these?" Cuore asked, tipping her head to one side as the thought occurred to that these gifts hadn't just been made. They would have taken months if not longer to complete even one of them.

They both glanced at each other and her father shrugged, leaving her mother to explain, "A…while. We were waiting until you were ready for them, and we both agreed that you seem ready now."

Her face broke into a smile and she tested them slowly in each hand, feeling the weight and the length, amazed at how ideal they were. They were also crafted flawlessly; smoothly, artistically.

It was strange, but even though she had just been handed them, they felt very much like they did truly belong to her.

Cuore laughed and turned back to her parents, shooting them a smile, "They're…perfect, thank you."

She ran forward to give them both a quick hug, unsure how she was supposed to express how much the gifts actually meant too her. After all these years, her emotions sometimes tangled as badly as they had the first day she'd been separated from the others.

"Thank you! They…I don't have words, I just…" she stuttered, in a rush to explain.

Cuore sighed and closed her eyes, stepping back from the embraces and deciding to go a completely different route, "You two are the _best_ parents in the world."

"We are, aren't we?" Edge agreed, nodding.

Rydia elbowed him and smiled at her daughter, "I don't know about that, but I'm glad you like them."

Cuore took the scabbards from them and replaced her new weapons before becoming entranced by the etching on each of the cases.

One was silvery and marked with what she thought might be old Elbanese.

The other was golden with what she recognized as ancient summoner writing inscribed across its length.

She would have to figure out what they said later, but for the moment she was distracted when her parents both told her, "Happy birthday."

She grinned, "I've got to show Leo these!"

Before she scooted out of the door, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder, her smile turning devious, "I'm curious how you're going to out do this next year,"

They knew she was kidding, but she still laughed at the look on their faces and shut the door, cradling her gifts close.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, here is chapter 2 (if anyone but one person I know is reading this...) Anyway, I'm sorry this one is slightly short, but I want to get the first 3 chapters out of the way as the drama starts _after_ them. Though, pay attention to these set-up chapters because there are clues in them for later!

Alright, explaination time: Metals. Oh my...well, needless to say, there was an extreme effort and many long nights of research put into finding the perfect metal for the Tower and one of Cuore's swords. This research went above and beyond since I actually had a training at work and...well, I ended up getting a Tungsten ring shattered off my finger to show everyone in the store what it looked like. And now I know as well. And yes, I realize this makes me sound like a nut case, but, if anyone cares, Tungsten Carbide is real, and can take the sharpest edge of any metal, and is nearly unbreakable, and is extremely light-weight. I strive to use real science in my stories as I am a nerd.

I've already started work on chapter 3, but I know the update won't be as quick as this one. Until next time!

~Moonclaw~


	3. Departure

**There are some call backs to some of my other stories in this chapter. Nothing to major, but you might catch them if you've read my other works!**

**Also, enjoy the lightness of this chapter before all teh doom and gloom begin...it's a slow build, but it will happen...**

* * *

The air trembled, electrified with energy, and the ground lurched unexpectedly beneath her feet, making her stumble and reach out to catch something, even if she was confusingly blind at the moment.

"_She of destined design, caller of those undying_,"

Right before she collapsed to the ground, someone caught her, although the touch was so hot that she pulled her hands back in surprise.

"_Carrying the light of the tomorrow into the darkness of yesterday_,"

A sharp gust of wind smacked her in the face and raised a hand to block it out as she felt and heard a frantic cry once more.

"_Find us_!"

Cuore sat up coughing trying to catch her breath. The dream was similar but different enough that she shook her head, puzzled, and stared at her hands for a moment, glad that the burns had been in her hallucination and not real life.

Her head was pounding, but Cuore ignored it and climbed out of her bed, wandering over to the window and drawing back the curtains.

She squinted at the bright light that spilled into her room and took more then a few minutes to gaze out the window.

The ebb and flow of the waves down below eased her confusion over the dreams, and even helped her headache subside somewhat.

Finally she decided she had to officially get up and do something before the day was gone, and turned around to puzzle over her shorted wardrobe.

Cuore worked a comb through her hair, glancing into the mirror for a moment before brushing her fingertips across the lines of her face.

Her mother had said she looked like her. Cuore hoped that was true.

She shook herself out of her daze and hastily tied her hair into a ponytail before grabbing one of the only sets of clothing she had and deciding that it was time to pay someone a visit.

* * *

Before taking the detour to her favorite cousin's room, she went downstairs in search of food and began picking through the bowls of fruit for something she actually liked.

No one in the kitchen questioned her; since everyone knew she was back, they had gotten used to her quirky traits once more.

Cuore sighed in disappointment at the selection but was readily distracted when she heard a commotion from the other end of the room. She leaned to her right to stare past the half room that separated the two sections of the kitchen and saw the reason for the disorder.

"No, no, that should be kept there, otherwise-"

"It's my kitchen; stop telling me how to organize it!"

Cuore rolled her eyes and sidestepped someone rushing about before sliding into the other room and stopping beside the arguing pair.

"You're not supposed to be here," she mentioned, smiling at the seneschal.

He didn't seem surprised by her change in appearance and merely sighed.

She appreciated that someone around here wasn't acting differently towards her, and even more pleased when the cook gestured to her and then glared at the old man.

"Yes! Thank you Cuore, he isn't supposed to be here." the woman said, sounding exasperated.

The teal haired teen grinned at both of them but the seneschal continued, "I am here, right here in fact, you're both being rude. But that aside, I really think you should-"

"_My_ kitchen!" she snapped, smacking her hand down on the table next to her in a dramatic show.

He just sighed again, but didn't push the topic and finally the woman stalked off, muttering under her breath as she went.

As soon as the cook was out of earshot, Cuore mentioned, "I agree, by the way. The bowls should be kept together. Anything else is simply illogical."

The old man sighed loudly, as usual, "Well, yes, but she is right. It's her kitchen…"

He looked around in distaste at the rest of the space and Cuore bit back a snicker before commenting, "But you really shouldn't be here,"

"Am I not allowed to come visit?"

She gave him a look, "Every other day? Your suppose to be retired. Dad keeps threatening to tell the guards at the gate not to let you in anymore."

The seneschal scoffed, "I'd like to see that. Things would fall apart if I wasn't here."

"Still, you need a hobby." Cuore disagreed, shaking her head.

He gave her a funny look, "A hobby?"

"Yes!" she said, smiling once more, "Like…tea,"

The old man's expression was flat and she shrugged, tying to come up other things older people did. Finally she just added, "Or, I could always have Tsukinowa show you how to make paper cranes."

The seneschal rolled his eyes, "Ah, the cranes…"

"So many cranes."

He nodded, "So many."

She steered him out of the kitchen, making the head chef give her a relieved and thankful look.

"Besides, everything is fine here." she explained.

His frown deepened, "Is it? I see nothing taking place for your trip."

"Trip?" she asked, confused and wondering what she had missed.

He stopped walking and sighed again, throwing up his hands in defeat, "This is what I mean, I swear, this place…"

Cuore waited patiently while he gathered his wits and finally answered, "Yes, a trip. The same trip you take every year to convene with everyone else? _That_ trip?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," Cuore admitted sheepishly.

He sighed, but gave her grace by saying, "But that is to be expected, you just got back. What about everyone else?"

They wove around a set of tables and she grabbed a bunch of grapes as they passed, invoking a disapproving look from the seneschal, which she ignored.

"I'm sure mom remembers," she said at last, sure that her statement was true.

"No doubt and she is the only reason I don't stop by _every day_."

She laughed and finally managed to get him to the door, "I'm surprised you didn't get on that cook's case about not using titles again," Cuore said as the doors shut behind them.

He shrugged, "It's to be expected,"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

He paused and glanced at her, before looking sharply away and shrugging, feigning indifference, "Never mind, I have to go."

She grinned at him and twirled away, calling over her shoulder, "Have fun!"

Cuore laughed to herself as she started up a nearby staircase, knowing there would be a flurry of excitement in less then an hour if he was running around the castle.

* * *

Izayoi opened the door to her room and Cuore greeted cheerfully, "Good morning!"

"It's noon," the woman informed her, stepping aside to let her enter.

She did so and shrugged, "Oh, I guess I'm still on Feymarch time." She turned around and saw Izayoi giving her an unconvinced look, obviously disbelieving of her story.

They continued the staring match for a few seconds before Cuore shrunk back, "Okay, so I'm not, I was just tired. Stop looking at me like that!"

Izayoi closed the door and walked to a chair before sitting and questioning, "Tired? From what?"

"Are you my mom now?" Cuore teased.

"_Someone_ has to keep tabs on you,"

She grinned and held back a chuckle, thinking Izayoi was probably the only person she knew that took her job seriously."Tired from…I don't know, actually. But anyway, did you see seneschal skulking about downstairs?"

Izayoi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sitting back in her chair, "This will be a fun day."

Cuore frowned, "I didn't think you'd be here."

"It's my day off." she explained, looking discontented with the news. She looked up and added, "Don't judge me."

"Hey," Cuore chuckled, waving her hands in front of her herself, "you know what I do with my free time."

Her statement was true. Cuore spent her days studying and learning, spending more time alone then with others. In many ways she was like Izayoi, possibly even more introverted.

"What brings you here?" Izayoi asked, busy sorting papers on the table in front of her.

Cuore shrugged and casually walked the room, "Oh, I was hoping to borrow more clothes. Mine are all too small, obviously."

There was a sigh and she looked over her shoulder at the dark haired woman, who frowned, "Why aren't you getting clothes from your mother? Surely you two are closer in size."

"But all of her garments are green. Green clashes with my hair." Cuore replied, smiling innocently.

Izayoi stared at her for a moment and then gestured off to the side, indicting the closest across the room. Cuore smiled and pulled open the doors, beginning to sort through the items with rapid succession.

"Someone needs to take you shopping," Izayoi commented distractedly.

She smirked and pulled something out to get a closer look, "Are you volunteering?"

"I hate shopping almost as much as I hate formal events." the older woman answered.

Cuore replaced the dress and started her search again, "That reminds me, I completely forgot about save the world day."

Izayoi looked up, a weird expression on her face, "Save the world day?" she repeated.

Cuore giggled and turned around to face her, holding up a dress, "That's what dad always calls it and why do you have _this_?"

Izayoi scowled at the dress that was a bright shade of pink with a ruffled hem. She promptly turned away, looking disgusted, "I don't want to talk about it."

Cuore bit back another laugh and replaced it, pulling out something she actually liked and draping it over her arm as the other woman spoke up again.

"Save the world day is not what it's called, you know."

The teen sighed, taking another set of clothing out, "I know, it's a glorified meeting."

"…You've learned some bad habits from your father." Izayoi informed her and she didn't need to see her expression to imagine the disapproval there.

Cuore reached forward, fussing with a hanger as she defended herself, "Oh, come on, you think so too. I mean yes, there's a party every year, but it's still a meeting. A logical idea, to meet every year and discuss on going events, to ensure no treachery or quandaries. It is, however, a thinly disguised conference wrapped inside a social gathering."

When she didn't get a reply, she retreated slightly from the closest and glanced at Izayoi, who was frowning at her.

"I have no argument."

Cuore smirked and held up another set of attire to inspect it, unsure if she would look good in it.

"Leave me some clothes," the woman complained, coming to side beside her and survey her growing pile.

"I need clothes to take with me," she replied sweetly.

"So do I," Izayoi muttered, taking the one from her hands.

Cuore brightened and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, "You're coming with us?"

"_Someone_ has to go every year." was the answer. Izayoi sighed and added somewhat sarcastically, "Lest the seneschal start coming here _every day_."

The girl laughed and then averted her gaze, "Well, I'm glad you're coming."

"Mm." Izayoi answered, re-ordering her closest, "Tsukinowa was supposed to go but he was suddenly disinterested once he learned Porom wasn't going to be there."

Their eyes met and shared a roll before Cuore grinned, "Is he still crushing on her?"

"Badly. It's really pathetic, actually."

She shook her head in amusement and then glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the room.

"What are you working on?" she asked, tipping her head to one side.

Izayoi sighed, "Trying to find something."

"…That letter from Baron that got turned into a crane?" Cuore asked, peeking at her.

The other woman gave her a funny look, "How did you hear about that?"

"I listen to things." she said, shrugging, before realization dawned on her and she blinked. "Are we going to Baron this year?"

Izayoi nodded and moved past her, "Yes, we are."

"Oh," Cuore muttered, mildly disappointed. It wasn't that she didn't like Baron, but it was always busy there, and crowded, and she had a distaste for chaos, which was what large groups of people created. She preferred order, and structure, not commotion and noise.

"You said thrilled." her cousin mentioned dryly.

She shrugged, "Eh, there just always seems to be drama where Baron is concerned."

Izayoi gave a sharp, single laugh, "That's the truth…"

Cuore's eye caught something glittering in the back of the closest and she reached to pull it out, eyes widening.

"Wow, what is this?"

The gown was a dark, vivid blue with a fully beaded bodice and flowing skirt.

"It's beautiful!" she said, setting down the other clothes she had acquired on a nearby chair to run a hand across the silky fabric.

"Oh, that…" Izayoi muttered, a frown on her lips, "I wouldn't be terribly upset if that happened to disappear from my wardrobe."

"But why do you have it?" Cuore asked, feeling badly that she really couldn't imagine the woman wearing such a thing.

"Long story." she replied.

Cuore held the dress up and smoothed the material, testing the size and length.

"Can I…have it?" she asked timidly. Usually she didn't care much for clothing, but this was truly an amazing garment.

Izayoi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, amused, "If it fits you, then yes."

She sighed and opened a small box, "Now come here and help me."

Cuore complied and leaned her arms against the back of a chair to peer at the tabletop.

"Which set?" Izayoi asked, waving her hand across a dozen sets of hair sticks.

The teal haired girl made a face, "Why do you have so many?"

She pointed in turn to a couple of sets, "Those are for stabbing, those are made to hold poison, and those are for picking locks." She tapped her fingertips on the tabletop, "What do you think I'll have most need of during this trip?"

Cuore raised an eyebrow, "None, I hope. You should create a set that does all three tasks. Then you wouldn't have to choose."

Izayoi appeared to think this over, "Hmm…an interesting thought…"

Any further conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Izayoi called, picking up one of her hair sticks, testing the weight in her hand.

Zangestu poked his head in and smiled at them both, although Izayoi visibly sagged in her seat, obviously expecting some sort of news she would have to deal with.

"Seneschal wants to see you to discuss the trip," he said, giving her an apologetic look, "I know it's your day off."

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "There's no such thing. I'm coming."

She stood and Cuore tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You know, it occurs to me that we shouldn't really call him seneschal anymore. He is supposed to be retired, after all."

Zangestu and Izayoi exchanged a glance and the old man grinned, "Sure he is."

Cuore chuckled and waved to them as they left, gathering her borrow items before she groaned and massaged her temples in an attempt to dull the pain of her headache. She'd have to figure out a remedy for it before it started to affect her mood.

* * *

"That's it," Edge declared, "he's not allowed in here anymore. Whoever is on gate duty, do not let him back in."

Rydia rolled her eyes and Cuore heard Zangestu mutter to Gekkou, "Easier said then done,"

"He makes a good point," Izayoi pointed out, holding up her hand, "we really haven't been doing much planning for this trip."

"What's to plan?" her father asked, making a face.

Rydia shrugged, "I agree with Izayoi."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

She frowned at him and Cuore asked after a moment, "Do we know if we're supposed to go there or if they are sending someone like last time? And…when is this, anyway?"

Her parents exchanged a glance and confused, she glanced at the Eblan four for answers.

Izayoi crossed her arms and mentioned, "All that information was in a letter," her gaze traveled to Tsukinowa who ducked his head.

"I said I was sorry!" he whispered guiltily.

Cuore shook her head and perched on the windowsill behind her, watching as her mother got them all back on track.

"I'm sure they'll send someone to pick us up,"

"Show off," Edge muttered.

She shot him a look, "Cecil and Rosa are not show offs!"

"I didn't say anything about them!" he defended himself, "I was thinking more along the lines of Cid."

Gekkou nodded, "I did hear something about a new airship,"

Cuore didn't bother asking how he knew these things, she just kicked her feet up and continued to listen to them plan, letting her mind wonder. Truthfully she could care less about going to this event, even if it would be interesting to see everyone again.

She frowned, "_Well, almost everyone, anyway_."

There was someone who lived in Baron that she wasn't fond of, but regardless of that it had been years for her since she had seen any of them.

During a lull in the conversation she glanced at her mother, "Is it okay if I go get Leo?"

Rydia blinked, "I suppose,"

"I promised to spend time with him," Cuore explained, smiling as she did so.

Her mother nodded her consent and she hopped up, waving to everyone as she left the room, and then chuckling once on the other side of the door.

"Tomorrow is going to be disastrous."

* * *

As she had predicted, the next today was hectic and chaotic, two things she didn't like. The extra disorder didn't help her headache much, which had decided to visit her again today.

Leo shared her distress and cringed as they passed a commotion near the kitchens.

Cuore gave him a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I feel the same but it will be over before you know it."

Leo heaved a sigh and his light blue gaze traveled around the corridor as they walked.

"But why do we have to go at all?" he complained.

Cuore paused to consider a suitable answer, "Well, it's just something that we do. We…gather to discuss things and events."

"Sounds silly." he muttered.

She smirked, "Perhaps."

Cuore stopped walking and squinted, hearing a buzzing in her ear that distracted her for a moment.

"Sissy?" he brother asked, reaching up to take her hand, "Are you alright?"

She nodded as the strange sensation passed, "Yes, I'm alright."

Leo's expression was worried and she smiled at him reassuringly, "Truly."

Before they could continue along their path or their talk, a fuss at the end of the hallway drew their attention.

"I said I was sorry," Tsukinowa complained, holding his hands up in surrender, "maybe you guys shouldn't trust me with important messages."

Gekkou rolled his eyes, "Izayoi should know better, but really, so should you."

The boy averted his gaze, "I still think I had nothing to do with it being misplaced. But fine, go ahead and blame me."

By this point they had reached Cuore and Leo, and both glanced at them.

She couldn't help but smile, "I see we're waiting until the last minute to do everything as usual."

"Welcome to Eblan," Tsukinowa said, grinning up at her.

She shook her head and Leo asked a question, "Why do we always have to go somewhere else for this save the world day? Why doesn't everyone come here?"

"Do you want all those _people_ here?" Gekkou asked.

Cuore cringed, "No, bad idea. These hallways have an insufficient amount of space to accommodate larger groups of people."

"Besides, their noisy," Tsukinowa added, nodding.

Gekkou added, "And irritating,"

"Nosy,"

"Unreliable."

Leo pouted and interrupted, "But then we wouldn't have to go anywhere."

Cuore raised an eyebrow, "Are we a little xenophobic?" she teased.

"No, we're just not necessarily pleased with people." Tsukinowa replied without missing a beat.

A smile slowly made its way to her face as he remembered a time when she had said the exact same thing.

"Good memory," she commented.

He bowed, "Not as good as yours, but I try."

All four of them winced when there was a loud call; "Gekkou, Tsukinowa!"

Gekkou sighed and his companion closed his eyes, "Uh oh, Izayoi's in bossy royalty-protect mode."

Cuore stifled a snicker; Leo didn't try to hide it.

"She _can_ be bossy," he said, nodding.

They all turned to see her waiting impatiently at the bottom of a nearby staircase, arms crossed and a bad-tempered expression on her face.

Cuore gave her brother a tug and whispered, "Let's get out of here before we get caught!"

He nodded readily and with surprising speed dashed around the corner. Cuore moved to follow and heard Tsukinowa hiss, "Traitors!"

She winked at him over her shoulder before running for dear life.

* * *

Cuore attempted to rub her shoulder. Her muscles ached as if she'd been fighting in her sleep and her head continued to pound, a sharp pain behind her eyes.

She sighed and shivered, getting the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Cuore?"

She looked up from the ground at her mother, sparing her a smile since she looked worried.

"I'm fine; I just…haven't been sleeping well."

Her answer didn't seem to ease her mother's anxiety and she quickly added, "It's not what you think. It's not nightmares just…weird dreams and this headache…"

Cuore pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke, trying to stall the symptoms.

"Is it…" her mother paused and then continued, setting her hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving forward. "Is it your magic?"

The teen swallowed; she had known this talk was coming, but after nearly a week she had hoped to forget about it.

Rydia took her by the shoulders and made her face her, studying her expression although Cuore kept her gaze off to one side.

"Cuore, I know that we haven't talked about it since you got back. I assumed you probably didn't want too, but…we need to."

"I know." she whispered.

Her mother sighed and stroked her hair once, "The Eidolons would not have let you come back to us unless they trusted your abilities were controlled. But if…you are having-"

"I'm fine," Cuore snapped, backing out of her arms, "this has nothing to do with that, I'm sure of it."

Rydia looked hurt by her tart tone of voice and blinked a few times, managing to make Cuore guilty with just a look.

"This is just a headache," she murmured, "I'm not sleeping well. That's it."

There was another awkward moment and then her mother nodded slowly, not looking entirely convinced, and turned halfway around, "Alright."

Cuore made sure to stay at least two paces behind her as they continued along their way. She felt badly for being so defensive and stinging her mother, but her magic was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"_It's not my magic_," she thought, trying to convince herself just as much as everyone else. There had been headaches before, too, but they were different, and only happened after she'd used her magic, not before.

This felt different, and she rested on that thin line to calm herself.

She wasn't sure she could deal with another flare up of her uncontrollable powers that were unlike any magic anyone had seen before.

Even the Eidolons were awed by it, though not nearly as fearful as those in the Overworld were.

Cuore hugged herself as she walked, eyes watching the stone flooring and studying the varying patterns in it as she walked.

They had called her powers concurrences. They had explained it to her simply, directly, in terms she understood, though she felt as though they didn't fully comprehend the magic she possessed.

"_Have you ever seen a lightning bolt, Cuore_?" Shiva had asked her.

She'd nodded and readily explained, "_Lightning is caused by atmospheric conditions colliding with one another_."

The Eidolons had tapped her on the nose, "_That's your magic, little one."_

Cuore didn't think that accurately explained her powers.

Colliding forces, yes, but as explosive as her spells could be, there was also such a blessed order to them that it felt wrong to compare it to something like a lightning storm. It was like being in the eye of that storm, with full control over all the parts that made it whole. It was like the rings of a tree stump that contained all the data of that tree; its life, its trials and triumphs.

Her magic was _alive_.

"_Maybe more so then I am_…" she thought, pausing to stare out the window, "_I know now, I understand it and that has made me able to use it._"

At least, she had been able to use in in the Feymarch, the land of mystery and wonder. Here, she wasn't so sure. And until she had too, she had every intension to refuse to use it.

Cuore's eyes lifted from the window and she sighed, knowing she needed to make up with her mother.

The thought that they had any sort of rift between them hurt her.

She hurried to catch up, calling, "Mom,"

Rydia turned, green skirt spinning around her legs, reminding Cuore of the first time she seen her, so long ago amid a gray, vacant moon.

She stopped at her side and spoke quietly, "Do you think…when all of this is over, once we get back home…"

Cuore looked up from the floor, "I want…to spend time with you. Just you."

Her mother blinked and she continued, "I want to spend with all of you, but I also want to talk about the Feymarch and magic and the Eidolons…"

Rydia smiled and rested her hand on her adopted daughter's cheek, "I would like that."

She returned her smile and her mother whispered, "I am glad your home, Cuore."

"So am I."

Their tender moment was interrupted by a nearby door opening and a hush exchange of, "Hurry, before mom gets here!"

Leo scurried from the room only to skid to stop upon seeing them and wince.

Edge wasn't far behind him and they both sighed when Rydia frowned at them.

"Where were you going?" she asked, hands on her hips.

They exchanged a conspiratress glance, but said nothing, and Rydia just shooed them back inside the bedroom, "Nice try, but no."

Cuore followed and closed the door behind her, grinning.

But her smile was short lived when her mother thrust a pair of shoes at her, that stern look on her face.

Cuore sighed and took them, frowning, "Do I have too?"

"You can't go around running barefoot everywhere, and certainly not at a party." her mother answered, turning to face the other two.

"And you two were supposed to be getting your things together."

Leo groaned, "But I hate getting dress up!"

Rydia was unmoved and handed him some clothes, "I need to see how that fits."

He did as he was told, though he didn't look to happy about it, while Cuore sat on the window seat nearby, taking her time putting the shoes on.

Hopefully her mother hadn't stashed more of the objects inside her bags while she wasn't looking.

Rydia was giving Edge a look and he pointed off to the side, "Don't give me that look, I have my stuff."

"I see Izayoi was here earlier." she commented, smirking.

"Hey!"

Leo whined from across the room, fussing with the sleeves of his jacket, "Why do I have to go?"

"Yeah," Edge agreed, "why do we?"

Rydia glared at him, obviously not amused by his unhelpful comments, while Cuore just tried not to smile too largely at the perfect mimicking of voices that had just occurred.

"We are going," her mother insisted, "because everyone goes, and because it will be good to see our friends."

Leo and Edge glanced at each other, and both grumbled different complaints.

"I don't have any friends there," Leo mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"But why do we have to go _there_," her father asked so quietly she almost missed it.

Rydia sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Really?"

Cuore chuckled and shook her head, fussing with the straps on her shoes and wondering how and why people liked to wear such odd things.

Edge huffed a sigh, but knew he wasn't going to win an argument with his wife, while Leo wasn't quite ready to give up on his mother.

"But it's boring there," the six year old complained, "I'd rather just stay here."

"Leo," Rydia sighed, "You will have fun, I promise. And we'll be home before you know it."

"But," he said, managing to pull off a surprisingly distressed expression, "everyone there is…boring and no one is my age."

Their mother knelt to work on the little boy's jacket, "Pamela will be there, and she's only a year younger then you are."

Leo did nothing to hide his grimace, "Pamela's weird!"

"Leo!" Rydia scolded, and even their father stopped glaring at the bags to correct him, "She's not weird, she's just…friendly. You need to be nicer to her."

He scowled and looked away, catching Cuore's eye as she tried to convey with a single look that she agreed.

Pamela _was_ weird.

He seemed to understand and after Rydia stood, begged once more, "Please, mom, dad, I'll do all of my letters and chores if you let me stay here. Please?"

"No." they both said at the same time.

He sulked and Cuore felt a little sorry for him, though she suspected he was being extra dramatic about the whole thing.

"And I have to wear this?" he grumbled under his breath, looking down at his clothes in disgust.

Rydia sighed and glanced at Edge, who was giving his own clothes a similar look.

"He's your son." she stated flatly, crossing her arms.

"I don't want to wear a crown, it's uncomfortable and pointless and I'm not even really a queen, you know." he replied in a high-pitched imitation of her voice.

Rydia glared daggers at him and he just grinned over his shoulder at her, "He's your son too."

Cuore stifled a giggle as she watched the exchange, but perked up and announced, "I hear propellers!"

"I hope they didn't send Cid to pick us up," her father complained, sighing. Her mother shook her head, "If they did, he wouldn't be on time."

"True."

Cuore hopped up and leaned against the window to try and see, "But we don't know what time is 'on-time', remember?"

"True again,"

Rydia bent to help Leo out of his heavily embroidered clothing, and Cuore whispered to him as she walked by to gather her own things, "Just be glad you only have to wear it the night of the party."

He sighed, but nodded agreement at her.

Leo was the last one out of the room, dragging his feet and still pouting, although Cuore took his hand to try and make this annoyance easier on him.

Ahead their parents seemed to be trying to guess the airship that would be picking them up.

"Better not be that failed prototype the _Excelsior_." Edge mentioned, shaking his head.

Rydia frowned, "I doubt they would make us ride on that bucket of bolts. Besides, I heard something about it blowing up."

"Fantastic. It will probably be the _Falcon_."

She shook her head, "_Enterprise_."

"_Falcon_," he argued.

Rydia rolled her eyes, "You just hope it's the _Falcon_."

"Fine, ten Gil says _Falcon_." Edge said smugly.

She made a face, "Ten Gil? What am I? No, no, new stained-glass windows."

"Not the stained-glass windows again…" their father groaned.

Rydia grinned, "Hey, you brought the bet up."

"Fine, new stained-glass windows."

As they walked towards the balcony Leo asked Cuore quietly, "Are you excited to go to this thing?"

"Well," she answered, pausing to think about it, "I don't know. It will be…interesting, but you know I don't like crowds of people."

"I think it's stupid." he grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at their parents, obviously still annoyed at not getting his way.

Cuore set her hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad your coming." she said.

He looked up at her curiously, and she smiled, "I haven't been home for awhile, and I'm grown up now. People might not want to talk to me. So, I'm glad your there to help me."

Leo's sulky, unhappy look altered to one of great reverence as he clasped her hand, "Don't worry sissy, I'll stay with you all night."

"Thank you, little brother." she said.

Izayoi was waiting, leaning against the wall next to the door that led to the balcony.

"Apparently they want to land that thing here," she commented, jerking her head in the direction of outside.

"I wonder who gave them that idea?" Edge shot back at her, making her frown.

"Extenuating circumstances." she said defensively.

Rydia shook her head, "Tell them they can't park it here!"

Cuore opened the door and peeked out, "Looks like they figured that out, although who is driving it? They're angle of descent is much to steep, they're going to bottom out."

Izayoi was already heading for the exit, "We should meet them below."

They followed her and even sulky Leo finally perked up, excited at the chance to ride an airship.

"Are they safe?" he asked Cuore, sounding unsure.

She hesitated, "Safe enough,"

"…That didn't really answer my question,"

She gave him a lopsided smile, "Sorry, it's just…they are safe, but like everything there are things that could go wrong."

Leo sighed, but nodded as if her second answer satisfied him and his curiosity.

As they stepped outside, they felt the air stir from the propellers that were still going, and everyone raised a hand to shield their eyes.

"Oh look, it's the _Enterprise_." Rydia said, smiling.

Edge sighed, "Damn."

She laughed, "I thought you learned your lesson last time; never bet against a summoner."

Cuore was distracted from their banter by someone calling their names. She squinted up and saw Luca waving from the deck, although she wasn't driving, before she lowered the ramp for them.

They did so, Leo covering his ears from the noise of the spinning blades, and Cuore tempted to do the same.

Once aboard Luca grinned at them, "Hiya! Sorry we couldn't pick you up in our new airship, but there are still some kinks to work out."

"_Excelsior_." Edge leaned over to whisper to Rydia, who smacked his arm and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Everyone knew that craft had been a disaster since it had been built.

Cuore hang to the back of the group and listened to them all chat for a moment before glancing around to find the pilot and explain how angles worked so they didn't have a problem when landing in Baron.

"Wait, Luca, if you're not driving, then who is?" Rydia asked, peering around the young woman.

Ceodore waved from the controls "Hello!"

"He insisted," Luca mentioned grinning as he made his way over. He looked largely unchanged from the last time Cuore had seen him, sharing many features with both his parents including platinum blonde hair.

It was just another reminder that she had been altered and nothing else had.

After saying his hellos to everyone, he glanced at her and she swallowed, wondering how this exchange was going to go. They had always gotten along, but there was less of an age difference between them now, so she was curious to see if their friendship would be intact or not.

"Cuore?" he asked, studying her.

She smiled nervously, and nodded, "Hi,"

"Oh wow, you got so tall!" he exclaimed.

She laughed, and was glad when he came over and smiled at her, "Back from the Feymarch?"

Cuore nodded, "Yes, was it that obvious?"

"Oh, you know, last time we talked you were what, twelve? And now you're all grown up only a few months later. Feymarch is the only thing I can think of." he teased.

Cuore was worried how people would react to her sudden return and transformation, but she was relieved when he touched her shoulder, and told her, "It's good to see you,"

"Thanks." she replied, smiling at him.

Luca gave her a big smile too, "Welcome back!"

Cuore wasn't used to this much attention and was glad when it was diverted off of her.

"Why couldn't you bring the _Falcon_?" Edge asked Luca, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry," she said, "but we had to scrap the _Falcon_ for parts for our new airship."

Her father looked horrified, "You did what?! We saved the world in that airship. Twice!"

Ceodore gave her a look, "Luca, that's mean." he chided before turning to them and replying, "They did not scrap it. Cid wouldn't let us."

"He's even more sentimental about airships then you," Luca teased, grinning at Edge.

He sighed, "Well, if you don't need it-"

"He also says he isn't giving it to you." she said.

Rydia pat his arm sympathetically and Luca turned to Ceodore and shooed him back to the controls, "Come on, come on,"

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, following her orders while Cuore mentioned, "Your angle of descent was too steep,"

"She's right, it was!" Luca called to him before shaking her head, "Don't tell anyone this but he's a terrible driver. I'm trying my best. Kain gave up."

Cuore chuckled and Edge muttered sarcastically, "Kain, giving up on something? No way…"

Rydia smacked his arm again.

They were told to hang on while taking off, and Luca mentioned lowly, "Trust me; you _will _want to hang on."

She was right as the airship rattled ominously, making them look around worriedly.

"Cecil and I are so going to talk about sending his unlicensed son to pick us up," Edge complained, wincing as there was a squealing noise from below.

"Oh please," Rydia retorted, holding Leo close as his eyes got big, "we let you drive one of these and you'd never even seen one."

"But it never made this much noise when I drove it."

"…You stripped the breaks,"

Luca laughed loudly and added, "And that is why Cid won't ever let you have one!"

Edge grumbled something they couldn't hear just as they leveled out in the air.

Once they were in the air, the ride was smoother and Leo finally released his mother to stand on his own while Cuore took a look around, getting distracted by a bird that flew past them.

The sight made her smile, and she used her hand to shield her eyes as she watched the bird circle back before breaking away from them.

Cuore had always wanted to fly like a bird, and even now she found that idea appealing.

"I can't believe we have to go to Baron…" her father said, sighing.

"Last year you complained because we were going to Damcyan," Rydia pointed out.

Edge just shrugged, "That's because it's the _desert_. The desert is boring."

She rolled her eyes, "And the year before that?"

"I don't like Mysidia."

"No," she retorted, "you don't like Verian Dahl."

He paused and then relented, "Okay, true."

"So, what is wrong with Baron?" she asked, sounding more confused then anything.

He made a face, "Well, nothing is wrong with it, I just…we have to go there."

She sighed and didn't bother to say anything more to him on the topic.

Cuore turned her attention to the world below, watching the land travel beneath them, eyes tracking the patterns and colors swirl together.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of wind tangling her hair and the way the sun brushed her skin.

They were simple pleasures, but it had been a long time before she had felt them, and they brought a smile to her lips.

After a moment, she realized that the feelings reminded her of her dreams, although she always awoke with little memory of what had actually happened in them. Surely they were longer then the mere seconds she could remember?

Cuore opened her eyes and sighed, gripping the railing of the ship, "Whatever you are trying to tell me, I don't understand." she whispered aloud.

Then her own illogical reasoning that there was any intelligence behind the visions made her laugh at herself and push them into the back of her mind.

Especially since she could see Baron coming up in the distance.

"Leo, come here!" she called, waving him across the deck. He pattered over, but stood the same height as the railing.

Cuore picked him up and pointed, "There, remember when we went there before?"

"Yes, we got lost." he said, "It was so big!"

Cuore smiled, "So it was."

"Are we going to get lost this time?" he asked, sounding worried.

She shook her head, "No, not this time."

"Well good," Leo replied, "I don't want to get lost."

Cuore sighed softly, "Neither do I…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Props to anyone who understands the jokes about the '_Excelsior_' ;)

There were moments of this that...were silly, I know. I have no explanation for them other then I was in an amusing mood...

As for the mention of Izayoi's pink dress, that is the dress from her time in Troia. Seriously, the sprite of her with the flower crown and pink dress? Yes, I laughed. It is so not how I pictured her. At all.

Just as an explanation for anyone that was wondering why I named Leo, Leo; Everything in IV is heavily moon based, clearly. Even the Eblan Four have names that mean moon-y things. Thus, I wanted to do something completely opposite, so I named him after the zodiac sign of the sun, Leo. As for his hair color...well, I may have taken a long time to come up with anything. I was mixing colors and they all came out ugly. I made up the term 'ashy-moss' to describe it since it literally looked like burnt moss...so, I went with sage green, which isn't very awesome, and kinda girly, but hey, if Ceodore's hair can look pink in official artwork, then Leo can pull off sage green hair.

Until next update!


	4. Flight

Cuore couldn't decide if being awoken by nightmares was worse then by the loud, unexpected clatter of an airship flying close to her window.

Both were jolting and she peeked past her curtains to watch the craft fly off, although she wondered why it had to come that close to the building in the first place. Cuore sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing her eyes tiredly, before she realized that if the noise had woken her up, then surely her little brother was up too.

His room was right next to hers and it took her less then a minute to walk there and enter carefully, just in case he had slept through it. But he was wide-eyed and staring out the window.

"Sissy!" he exclaimed, scrambling out of bed to meet her at the door, "Did you see it!?"

She nodded and turned him around, towards the window, "I did, and I heard it too."

"It's so _loud_ here," he complained in agreement.

Cuore sighed, "Well, we're only here for what, three days?"

"_Four_," he moaned, looking up at her with misery in his eyes.

She couldn't help it; she laughed, "Oh Leo, come now, it's hardly that bad."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled, walking over and crawling back into bed, "you probably like it here."

She frowned and tipped her head to one side, slowly making her way towards the window in Leo's room so she could close his blinds.

"Why would I like it here?" she asked, tugging at the drapes.

He sniffed and snuggled back under the covers, "'Cause, I saw how _excited _everyone was to see you. Even Cecil and Rosa."

"Ah, the fussing?"

Leo nodded and Cuore sighed, shaking her head, "Little brother, I hate that sort of thing. But it's to be expected. I was gone a long time, and everyone is bound to be surprised now that I'm back."

He didn't seem entirely convinced, and she smiled at him before hopping onto his bed so it jostled him, making him giggle.

"Leo, trust me, I hate fussing. Baron's…okay, but I'll be glad to go home too. As for everyone being excited I'm back, I can tell you with certainty that there will be one person who will not be glad to see me."

* * *

It took Cuore nearly an hour to coax her little brother out of bed and into the castle, where he proceeded to cling to her, using her body as a shield, whenever someone stopped to talk to them. Cuore swore he was more anti-social then she was, and wondered if it was something he would outgrow or if he would be shy his whole life.

Cuore also ignored the whispers from a few she passed of 'witch-girl'.

"_At least it's clever, and slightly less cruel then some I've heard_." she thought, shaking her head as she passed another grouping of people her age, probably trainees, giving her strange looks.

"_Yes, I have blue hair, and yes, I'm not like you_." she thought, lowering her eyes to the ground. She would never say that out loud to them, she'd be too afraid of getting into a much larger confrontation. Leo, as sensitive as he was to her, picked up on her distress and gave her hand a squeeze, looking up to smile at her. She returned it and led him away from prying eyes, into another section of the castle in search of their parents or Izayoi.

They finally found them deep in a conversation, looking annoyed with each other. Leo and Cuore exchanged a glance and walked over carefully, catching their mother's eyes first. She offered a smile but was distracted by the other two adults.

"It's a trade off," Edge explained carefully, "you watch my kids, and I watch yours."

Izayoi appeared confused, "…But I don't have any children,"

"That's your problem, not mine." he said, shrugging.

She narrowed her eyes at him and Rydia, after shooting him an annoyed look, pleaded, "Please Izayoi? Just for a little while…we'll be back before you know it!"

"No,"

"Just for an hour?" the summoner said, putting on her sweetest expression.

Izayoi sighed, but remained strong, "No, I refuse to be your babysitter today."

They both glanced at each other and she continued sternly, "I'm supposed to be here as a bodyguard, not a babysitter."

"You can guard the kids!" Edge said happily, "What's more important then that?"

Izayoi was not amused, "Where are you two even going?"

There was another look between the parents and Izayoi's eyes narrowed, obviously thinking the same thing Cuore was; they were up to no good.

However, their father was not ready to give up.

"Fine, if you won't watch our kids, then your free and I can send you on assignment to Troia." he said.

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't,"

"I would."

With a loud sigh, she crossed her arms as she considered this ultimatum.

"Fine, you win, I'll watch them."

They both seemed pleased, and she hastily added, "For an hour, _one_ hour."

"Thanks cousin," Edge said happily, patting her shoulder.

She brushed his hand off, still frowning, "Go, before I change my mind."

They didn't need to be told twice and scurried off, leaving the dark haired woman to shake her head.

"I don't need a babysitter, you know," Cuore commented, a little upset with her parents, "I'm old enough to watch myself."

Izayoi gave a short laugh, "You need to be watched more then your brother!"

Cuore frowned, but Leo ran over and looked up at Izayoi, "Can we go to the market?"

She sighed heavily, and he made a cute expression, looking up at her to ask, "Please?"

Izayoi wrinkled her nose in distaste but relented and threw her hands up, "Oh, fine. Yes, we can go to the market. With all those people. And noise."

Leo grinned, "Thanks!"

He ran back to Cuore and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the nearest exit, "Come on!"

The teal haired teen cast an apologetic look over her shoulder Izayoi, who trailed after them looking aggravated.

* * *

As Izayoi had already decreed, the market place was full of people and terribly noisy, making Cuore uncomfortable. Leo didn't like the people, but he did dart around crowded areas and groups of talking people to look everything over, eyes wide with a silly smile on his face.

Every country celebrated 'save the world day' differently, but close enough that it was much the same to Cuore. It wasn't just a day, for one thing, and everyone called it something else, but they all knew what the celebration truly meant. Cuore just found it impossibly humorous that the world was saved twice, years apart, in the same week's time.

"Sorry you got stuck with us," Cuore mentioned to Izayoi as they stood off to one side of the main pathway, avoiding as many people as they could.

"It's alright." the other woman assured her, "but I am concerned what exactly your parents are doing."

Cuore smirked, "Nothing good, but I'm sure nothing dangerous."

"Mm." Izayoi replied, glaring at someone that walked by and gave them a second look.

The loud, trembling sound of an airship made Cuore look up just as a shadow passed over them, blanketing the whole market in darkness for a spilt second and kicking up some loose papers off the ground.

Leo had returned to them and was asking Izayoi something in hushed tones when a loud voice called Cuore's name.

She looked around and finally saw a familiar blonde squeeze through a gap in the crowd to run over and give her a hug.

"Ah, Cuore!" she said, giggling close to her ear, "Ceodore wasn't kidding; you did get tall!"

The initial surprise faded and Cuore smiled, "Hi Ursula."

Ursula released her, still smiling, and gave her a once over, "Wow Cuore, your so grown up!"

She ducked her head, embarrassed, "Yes, well, the Feymarch dilates time to a rate of three times per every rotation of the planet…" she trailed off, realizing she was speaking in terms no one would understand.

Ursula looked amused and punched her playfully in the shoulder, "Well, dilated time or not, you haven't changed at all. I remember last time I saw you when you attempted to explain solar flares and time travel to us all."

Cuore winced and rubbed her arm, "You haven't changed either, you hit hard."

"Oh," the blonde woman said, expression turning sheepish, "sorry, Ceodore is always telling me to lighten up on that."

Cuore snorted, "That's because Ceodore's made out of _straw_."

"Blow on him too hard and he'll fly away," Ursula finished, giggling again. Cuore joined in, realizing how much she had missed the older princess. She had always admired Ursula and wished to be more like her. Strong, confident, _likeable_. And of course, drop dead gorgeous.

"Oh Cuore," Ursula said after her laughing fit was done, "I've missed you, you know. How old are you now anyway?"

"Sixteen." she replied.

Her friend smirked, "Oh yes, sixteen. That was a fun year."

Cuore was about to ask her what she meant, but she was distracted by Leo calling her name and waving and Izayoi giving her a look from across the street.

"Babysitters." Ursula commented, hands on her hips.

Cuore nodded and forced a smile, waving back, "Yes, mom and dad mysteriously ran off this morning leaving Leo and I with Izayoi."

"Parent's are always running off," her friend said, sighing, "Not sure where mine went and Ceodore isn't sure about his, either."

"Suspicious." the teal haired girl remarked.

"Very." her blonde friend agreed.

Ursula perked up, "Say, you should hurry up and ditch your keeper. I already did mine and Ceodore his. Mister straw is taking me to see the new airship. You should come."

Cuore grinned, "Are you sure I won't intrude on your _date_."

"As if," Ursula said, rolling her eyes, "You know we aren't dating, Cuore."

"Sure you aren't." she agreed, not believing a word of it.

Her name was called again and she sighed, making Ursula touched her shoulder as she went to leave, "Seriously, ditch them and meet me by the waterfalls, okay?"

Cuore felt slightly guilty, but on the other hand, wasn't she supposed to make friends? Usually such a thing was difficult for her to do that she should jump at this chance.

"Well, I guess…if you-"

"Great!" Ursula interrupted, smiling, "I'll wait for you there."

Cuore watched her slip through the milling people again and then hurried over to meet her brother, who was practically bouncing up and down, grinning.

"My, what's gotten into you?" Cuore asked, rising an eyebrow at him.

Leo held something out in his hands, "Happy birthday sissy."

She blinked and took the offered gift, a pendant, holding it in her hand to examine it. It was a simple round gold casting with a red jewel in the center. There was no chain, but what intrigued her the most was the fact that the gemstone didn't resemble any she'd seen before.

"Leo, thank you." Cuore said, surprised by the gift. Her brother beamed up at her, hands clasp behind his back, "Your welcome."

She paused and then pulled one of the black ribbons out of her hair, unraveling the braided bun in the process, and slipped the pendant on the cord so she could tie it around her neck.

"What do you think?" she asked. Leo nodded, "Looks perfect!" he declared before running off once more, zigzagging through the crowd.

"He insisted we get it for you. He said he felt like it belonged to you." Izayoi explained, watching after him as he went.

Cuore touched the jewel, "Red's not really my color but I-" she stopped talking and blinked, confused when she felt a ripple of what might have been magic brush her fingertips. There was the light chime of magic in the air, too, but it was so faint and faded so quickly that she shook her head to clear it.

"Cuore?" Izayoi asked, giving her a funny look.

She smiled, "Sorry, I was just…thinking. Anyway, thank you."

"For?"

"I'm assuming you helped him get this. Unless Leo is rich and I don't know about it." she replied, grinning.

Izayoi smirked ever so slightly, "You are welcome."

There was an awkward pause as Cuore tried to find an adequate excuse for running off, but Izayoi beat her too it.

"You wish to go with Fabul's princess,"

Not a question, a statement.

Cuore gave her a funny look, "How did you-"

"Please," she said, waving a hand to dismiss the comment, "That look on your face? I've seen it before. Go, just don't get into trouble. I have a feeling your parents won't keep their hour deadline anyway."

She was taken back and bit her lip, "Are you sure? I mean, Leo-"

"Is going to tire himself out," Izayoi said, smirking at her, "Go Cuore."

She smiled and backed up, waving as she went, "Thanks!"

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay?" Cuore asked as the three of them wandered down a hallway.

Ceodore shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

She frowned, and Ursula laughed, "I heard Cid won't be there today."

"Which is why we're going today," Ceodore replied.

Cuore just shook her head and hung back from the two as they continued to chat and laugh about things she didn't really understand.

But it was alright, she was used to being an outsider looking in, and that vantage point providing her time to think and observe. They reached the door to the hanger and Ceodore was undoubtedly excited, "Trust me, this is so worth coming down here to see."

"It better not be like the _Excelsior_," Ursula said, hands on her hips.

"Hey, hey," Ceodore said, holding up his hands, "We don't talk about that ship."

As he turned to open the door, Ursula leaned over to whisper to Cuore, "I'm sure they don't,"

She chuckled, finding the whole situation amusing.

The door to the hanger bay creaked open and Ceodore stepped back, sweeping his arm, "After you,"

Ursula entered first, asking as she went, "Will I even know which one is the new one? All these ships look the same to me, you know."

The prince chuckled, "Oh, you'll know."

Cuore followed Ursula in, but had to sidestep to the right as the young woman halted abruptly, eyes widening.

Cuore leaned around her and saw what she was looking at; an airship, undoubtedly they're newest design.

"Wow!" Ursula exclaimed, stepping up to grip the metallic railing a few feet in front of her, "It's…amazing! So different from the others, too."

Ceodore nodded, obviously proud, and began to speak as Cuore joined her blonde friend on the balcony.

"It's the first airship we've built using designs from the Lunar Whale that has actually…worked. Dual engines, partial electronic circuitry. It has a smoother ride and isn't as noisy, plus the design just plain looks cooler." he explained.

Ursula glanced over her shoulder at him, "Electronic?"

"Electronic, using controlled electrons in designs, such as transistors and valves." Cuore said automatically, wincing afterwards, although Ceodore just nodded, "Exactly! Or, at least, I think Cid and Luca were talking about something like that…"

Ursula was still looking over the ship and then asked, "Wait, where are the controls?"

"_Inside_," Ceodore said, looking smug, "want to see?"

The blonde girl grinned, "Inside? Of course I want to see inside!"

He laughed and led them down a set of small, metal steps and then across the hanger bay towards the ship.

"What's it called?" Ursula asked, pattering after him as he had set a brisk pace.

"Well, Cid wanted to name it something or other, Luca refused and said since she had done most of the work, she should get to name it. This…disagreement went on for about a week but Luca won. She named it the _Voyager_."

Cuore was only half listening as he led them around the exterior of the ship, and she ran her hand along the haul, taking in the design of the ship.

"This design is reminiscent of the Lunar Whale, yes, but it is also…" she trailed off, searching for the right word.

Ceodore turned around and starting walking backwards so he could talk to her, "Yes, Cid and Luca couldn't figure out how the Lunar Whale actually, well, flew, so they modified the design somewhat."

Cuore nodded, thinking it made more sense. These engines appeared to run of off binary systems; half part electronics and half part something else. Cuore assumed this was because of their limit understanding of electronics.

She realized she was lagging behind and ran to catch up just as Ursula stepped inside the ship, leaving her to clank up the ramp and enter behind them.

"Wow! The inside is just as cool as the outside." her blonde friend said, walking around the main room which resembled the Lunar Whale almost exactly, although the area was in disarray with wires and tubes exposed and panels open everywhere. Obviously they were still working on the airship.

"Those," Ceodore said, pointing towards the front of the ship, "are the controls."

Ursula whistled and Cuore hurried over to take a look, quickly accessing the workings.

"Does this ship really fly?" she heard Ursula asked, sounding amused.

Ceodore replied, his tone suggesting he was insulted, "Of course it flies!"

They all turned as another voice added, "Well, kinda."

Luca stood in another doorway to the left, wrench in hand, and smirked at them, "Well, well, what are you doing here."

Ceodore winced, "Sorry, I…didn't think anyone was going to be here…"

Luca chuckled and pulled her goggles off her eyes, "Someone has to wrinkle out all the problems in this baby if she's ever going to fly!"

"You have issues with vertical hovering capability." Cuore announced, realizing for the not the first time today that she had to learn to be more careful when she blurted out information.

Luca glanced at her, "Yeah, we do! How'd you know?"

She hesitated and then pointed at one of the exposed panels on the wall, "Your stabilizing matrix is out of alignment. You can compensate by bypassing the third and fifth fluid junctions."

There was an awkward moment of staring and then Luca called behind her, "Calca, Brina! Check the stabilizing matrix. Bypass the junctions if you have too!"

There was no reply, but she turned back and grinned, "Thanks!"

Cuore nodded, although she kept her gaze off to the side, uncomfortable. Situations like this proved she wasn't from here, that she was different. She had no trouble living in this world with its limited resources from her point of view, but when faced with concepts and items from a time in the future, she couldn't help herself but understand.

Their recent advances into electronics were impressive, although Cuore was used to such things and found them unsurprising.

She sighed and listened to the others talk while making her way around the rest of the main area of the ship.

Its design was simplistic, which was a good thing in this case, and its atheistic was pleasing.

Cuore knelt and examined the inner workings of the exposed panels by what Ceodore had identified as the controls. Her eyes tracked one of the conduits until it disappeared from her sight.

"You're using copper conductors?" she asked.

Luca stopped mid sentence and looked over at her, "Of course. What else would we use?"

"Palladium." Cuore readily answered, prying off another panel to peek inside. "Palladium is the chosen metal that the Lunarians used in construction of the Lunar Whale."

She brushed aside some loose wires as Luca replied, "Palladium? I've never even heard of that…"

Cuore paused before frowning, "It is possible your planet does not have sufficient deposits of the metal ore. It's a platinum based metal."

"Platinum?" Ceodore said, sounding surprised, "That we have, but certainly not enough to outfit every part of this ship with!"

Ursula chuckled, "That would be one expensive airship,"

Cuore didn't bother replying. Using copper would greatly hinder the ideal performance of this vessel, but she didn't want to discourage their progress by telling them that. Besides, there were other flaws to be fixed.

Luca had walked over to stand beside her as she tested some of the bolts connecting varies parts of the ship.

"So, besides our lack of proper materials, what do you think?" the dwarf woman asked her.

Cuore hesitated and Luca laughed, "I want your honest opinion! We've been working on this project so long we're bound to miss stuff. I need another set of eyes."

The teal haired teen sat back on her heels, "Your design is…ambitious. However, you are relying too heavily on the Lunar Whale model. You lack the necessary tools and materials to duplicate their ship. You should combine the best qualities of that ship with your own inventions."

She looked up and offered half a smile, "The Lunarians made more ships then you, but that doesn't mean you have to copy them."

Luca gave her a look, grinning, "Don't flatter us, Cuore."

"I'm serious," she argued, turning back to the cavity and pointing inside, "Take this section here, for example. This is completely copied from the Lunar Whale's secondary navigation drive."

"Yes."

She sighed, "Well, they had an illogical plan to begin with. Why place the hydro-silicon bypass next to the main conductor circuits?"

Luca leaned down to see inside better but before she could reply, a voice asked snidely from behind them; "Where else would you place them?"

Cuore frowned, "Anywhere else. If, for some reason, the hydro-silicon bypass relays burst, the resulting fluid leaking out would overload the conductors. It would stall half the ship's systems."

She blinked, realizing that voice sounded unfortunately familiar, and glanced over her shoulder.

"Kieran." she said flatly.

"Cuore." he replied just as monotone.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Luca laughed nervously and stated the obvious; "Well, this is awkward."

Cuore agreed whole heartedly, but it was to be expected. Kieran was her least favorite person in the world, and they both shared the same distain for each other.

The first time they had met there had been tension, and he had said some harsh words to her, in the end making her cry. Their meetings since then hadn't been much better, always ending with hurtful words and awkward glares.

Cuore was unsure what she had done to warrant such cold dislike from the young man, but she also didn't dwell on it since she saw him maybe twice a year.

But she couldn't deny that his looks and comments did sting.

She was glad that this time he wasn't wearing his armor, because he was far less intimidating without it. Not that he was terribly friendly looking now, though; Kieran always seemed unapproachable. She remembered him being taller, but his dark hair and eyes were the same.

Last time she had seen him she was a little girl. Now she was a young woman, she wouldn't let him affect her the same way.

"I'd like to see you try and place the bypass anywhere else," Kieran muttered under his breath.

"_Like he even knows what a hydro-silicon bypass _is," she fumed, standing to glare at him. The young man was insufferable, and was one of the reasons she never liked visiting Baron.

After giving her a appraising once over she found agitating, he turned his attention to Ceodore.

"Kain was looking for you." he said, voice even as always.

The prince winced, "Is he coming here?"

"He sent me here to get you."

Ceodore sighed, "You're his apprentice, that doesn't mean you have to do everything for him."

"You should be glad I came," Kieran retorted, rising an eyebrow, "Did you really think you could get rid of Kain? He knows you too well for that."

Ceodore sighed once more, and Ursula just smiled, "It's alright, I've got to find my parents, anyway. We should all head back."

They all agreed and Luca waved to them all, heading back through the door she appeared from originally, probably to get back to work.

Cuore trailed after them, staying as far away from Kieran as she could.

Ursula batted the young man's shoulder as she moved past him, down the ramp, "You didn't even say hi to me."

Kieran sighed, but offered her what might be considered a quarter of a smile, "Hello Ursula."

She grinned, though it faded when he asked lowly, "I thought _she_ was in the land of the monsters…"

Cuore glared at his back and slowed her pace even more, watching with delight when Ursula punched him in the arm, "Quiet! Don't be rude." she hissed.

Kieran scowled but said nothing more, leaving Ursula to hang back and wait for Cuore, who felt annoyed by her presence. She didn't need the young woman's pity.

Thankfully Ursula said nothing of Kieran and instead got her chatting about things completely unrelated to anything important.

* * *

Cuore was surprisingly tired when she returned to her room as the sun was setting, and she opened her door after glancing in the direction of her brother's room. She suspected he would be just as sleepy as she was, although he was probably trying to hide it. Cuore let the door slide from her fingers and click shut on its own, yawning as she debated taking a nap for a little bit or trying to find her family first.

A package left on her bed caught her attention and she walked over, picking up the object and then noticing the accompanying note.

It was from Izayoi, who wrote a short message about how now that she had this, she could stop borrowing all of her clothes.

Cuore smirked and sat down as she unraveled the paper, intrigued by what the contents could be. Izayoi didn't give out gifts typically, so she was surprised by the sudden present.

The final layer of paper was removed to reveal clothing inside made of a beautiful fabric that seemed vibrantly colored and strangely soft yet taunt.

Puzzled, Cuore lifted the garment out and a smile spread over her face as she examined it, impressed by the design.

The main garment was a light purple tunic with an asymmetrical hem line and long sleeves that flared at the bottom, providing a more flowing appearance. There were cut-outs on the shoulders that she suspected would show very little once one, and the whole thing was trimmed in gold and black, including a patterned stripe down the front of the outfit. The next piece she pulled out was sash with long tails in a color of blue reminiscent of her hair, and a gold bird pattern on the front of it. She smiled as she traced the familiar pattern before glancing at the other objects, black tights and, unfortunately, matching boots.

Though they did look far more practical and pretty then most footwear, she still ignored them and instead marveled at the perfect gift.

She owed Izayoi for sure.

* * *

"So how did this happen again?" Cuore asked, nibbling on a handful of nuts.

Her mother sighed next her, "Izayoi was telling me about how you have no clothes. Well, chiding me was more like it, but she made the mistake of saying this in front of Rosa."

Cuore made a face, "Thus the shopping trip."

"Exactly." Rydia said, shrugging, "But don't worry, we are not the only ones roped into coming."

Cuore raised an eyebrow and finished off her snack, "Izayoi?"

"No, but you should have seen the look on her face when she was invited!" her mother said, laughing, "I got her out of it. She owes me one."

The teenager snickered as Rydia explained, "There was talk of the 'others' coming too."

"Who else is here?" Cuore asked, tipping her head to one side as they rounded a corner.

The summoner hummed for a moment, "Well, Harley for sure. I'm not sure who came on that airship an hour ago, though…"

Cuore sighed, "Well, this isn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to spend time with you,"

"I know," her mother replied, sparing her a sweet smile, "but I think it should be…interesting. I remember this one time we all went shopping, back the first time we had to save the world, and Rosa and I couldn't find anything. No weapons, no armor, the item shop was even out of ethers. I swear, everyone was freaking out about the end of the world and buying out all the stores…"

Cuore listened happily to this story, finding tales from that long ago amusing, especially with the way her parents told the stories.

"Rosa was so mad!" Rydia continued, laughing, "Genuinely mad that we had found nothing. So, I pointed out to her what a funny picture the five of us made. We, the _lovely_ ladies with nothing and the three guys have armfuls of things."

She shook her head, "Rosa laughed, at least, but it was exasperating…"

Cuore chuckled, "Sounds terrible,"

"Trust me, Cuore, when you're headed to save the world and your armor consists of an enchanted circlet, you know you're in trouble." Rydia said, waving her hands in front of herself.

Her daughter laughed, wondering if half of these stories she heard were even accurate.

"Cuore!"

They both stopped walking and turned to look the other way down the long corridor, seeing Ursula wave before running down to meet them.

"Hello Ursula," Rydia greeted, smiling, "It's good to see you."

"You too!" she replied before turning to Cuore, "I was looking for you!"

Cuore wrinkled her nose, "Shopping?"

Ursula smiled, "Actually, I'm headed to the airship hanger. Luca is taking the _Voyager_ out for her first flight in the Underworld. Hopefully it won't burn up."

"You're going?" Cuore asked, surprised she'd been granted access.

The blonde shrugged, "Ceodore invited me."

"On a date?" she teased, smirking.

Ursula made a face, "If it is, then I don't know why Kieran's coming too."

Cuore snickered but then her friend continued, "You should come! It's going to be fun, and who knows, maybe Luca needs your help like earlier."

The teen was partly flattered by her friend's comments, but she also felt uncomfortable with the high praise.

"Oh, well, that's nice of you to invite me, but…" she trailed off.

It was hard to explain her reasons for not wanting to go, because she did, but she was still insecure about how she fit into this world since her return.

Four years was a very, very long time.

Ursula tipped her head to one side, "You don't have to come, Cuore, but I wanted you to know that you were welcome."

Her voice was so sincere and supportive that she smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you,"

"Sure! If you change your mind, we'll be in the hanger for a few more minutes." she said, turning as she spoke to trot down the hallway, giving them a wave as she went.

Cuore watched her leave, wondering about all the mixed feelings she was having since her return.

"You should have gone," her mother said quietly.

She blinked and turned to look at her, "Really? But…well, I promised to spend time with you."

Her mother laughed a little, "Yes, but not specifically today, and there'll be plenty of time for that when we go home."

Cuore bit her lip and Rydia rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "You should go and have fun with your friends. It's not every day you get the chance too."

She smiled slowly, "Is it okay?"

"Yes, I think you should. Go and have fun, Cuore."

Hearing someone else, someone she adored and trusted, encourage the action made all her doubts seem small and unimportant. She spun around and took a few steps forward when her mother called back to her, "Take your weapons with you."

Cuore skidded to a halt and ran back the other way, commenting as she moved passed her mother, "I didn't think you'd be the one to remind me about those."

Rydia grinned and crossed her arms, "You don't live in Eblan for seven years and not pick up some habits,"

Cuore laughed as she ran down the hallway, thinking that not only would her katanas be a good idea, but perhaps her new outfit as well.

* * *

There was an especially loud bang from the room over and Ceodore winced, using one hand to rub his ear afterwards.

Kieran sighed, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Oh, come now," Ceodore said, smiling, "it's an important flight! If all goes well, then this airship will be ready to be added into our normal fleet within a few weeks!"

"That doesn't explain why I had to come," Kieran grumbled, turning his head to look at the exit, wishing he could successfully sneak out.

If there was one thing Ceodore was, it was persuasive, although Kieran was usually better at escaping his attempts to rope him into these sorts of excursions.

"I thought you'd want to come," the prince explained, spinning the chair back and forth as he sat in it.

Kieran turned back to face him, stunned, "Want to come on this floating death trap? Why would I want to come?!" he demanded, wondering what he had said or done to make his friend think something so ridiculous.

"Because, if you come with us, you can get out setting up for the party and greeting nobles, two things I think you despise." Ceodore explained, shrugging.

Kieran made an unhappy face, "I do hate those things, but I hate airships too."

"This one is so smooth, I promise you'll enjoy it."

He was unconvinced and averted his gaze, muttering, "Doubtful."

Ceodore rolled his eyes, "Come on, it will be fun. Ursula's excited."

The dark haired young man snorted, "Is she now? I'm surprised you're having me come considering you could have gotten to be mostly alone with her."

His friend shot him a look, "We're not _dating_,"

"Sure you aren't," Kieran replied, rolling his own eyes. He didn't believe it for a second, and had been watching their painful relationship for years now.

There were a few clanks and then Ursula poked her head into the room, blonde pigtails bouncing as she did so.

"Speaking of…" Kieran muttered, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms, still upset at his so called _friend_.

"Permission to come aboard?" Ursula asked, smirking.

Ceodore gave his chair another spin and waved his arm, "Granted."

Kieran rolled his eyes at the little smile they shared and choked down a groan. He was already feeling queasy and they hadn't even taken off yet.

"_I'm not sure this is better then having to talk with annoying people…at least there Kain and I can complain afterwards_…" he grumbled inwardly.

Kieran had noticed how many people tried to avoid Kain, or found his personality jarring, but he found that they got along just fine. This was possibly due to the fact that they found many of the same things annoying.

There was another bang from below and Ursula glanced over, "Are we ready to go or what?"

Ceodore shrugged, "Luca's doing some last minute checks, I think."

The princess nodded and then hesitated, adding a little quieter, "I…um…invited Cuore to come with us."

Kieran glared at them both but said nothing, too upset to voice his annoyance. They knew how he felt about her, and he felt a little betrayed by their disregard for his feelings where the Maenad teen was concerned.

"I know, I know," Ursula was whispering, "But, we're friends with her, and I feel sorry for her! Everyone avoids her and…well, I just don't see why. She's nice."

Ceodore glanced at Kieran, who narrowed his eyes, letting him know just how angry he was, before the prince swallowed and whispered something to Ursula he couldn't hear.

Kieran dearly hoped they would be ready to take off before Cuore decided to show up.

His hopes were dashed when she rapped on the outside of the ship and waved up at them through the wide window in the front.

Ursula waved back, "There she is!"

She disappeared from view only to materialize moments later as she came through the small hallway and into the main ship.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said, sounding slightly breathless, "Thanks for the invite."

Ceodore nodded, "I'm glad you made it!"

Ursula ran over and gave her a once over, "Wow, nice outfit!"

Cuore beamed at her and twirled once, "Isn't it?"

Kieran rolled his eyes, letting the girls discuss clothes and other things he could care less about.

Luca entered before the conversation could continue and smiled at them all, "Alright, I'd say were as ready as we'll ever be!"

Kieran let out a sigh and pushed away from the wall, taking one of the seats and realizing with dismay that there were no sorts of restraints.

"You realize if we suddenly plummet or slam to a halt that we're all going to fly through that window and die, right? You should have put in restraints." he complained.

Ursula turned in her seat, which was in front of him, and wrinkled her nose, "What a lovely thought, Kieran. Anything else you'd like to share with us?"

"These things are deathtraps." he muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

Ceodore shook his head, "Ignore him."

Luca began pressing a sequence of buttons on the panel in front of her, "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Everyone ready?"

They all chorused a 'yes' and Kieran shut his eyes, hoping this would be over quickly.

He really hated airships.

The hanger doors were opened and Luca cracked her knuckles before pushing the ignition into the start position.

Kieran did have to admit that the _Voyager_ was much quieter and smoother then other ships, though he still gripped his seat for support as they lurched upwards, an annoying rattling taking place over his head the whole time.

"_I'm so going to kill Ceodore for this_," he thought, taking a deep, calming breath. They rose evenly and Luca laughed, "Ah, much better with the vertical take off! Thanks for the help, Cuore!"

Kieran glanced to the side and saw the Maenad teen smile shyly, "Oh, your welcome…" she mumbled.

He scowled at her, and she shrunk back, giving him an unappreciative look in return.

The ship pitched again and he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

When he opened his eyes next, after the ride had evened out, he saw that they were already well on their way flying.

Ursula and Ceodore were talking about the ship and the flight and being generally friendly with each other. He rolled his eyes and relaxed his grip on his chair, feeling the familiar nausea come on, though it was much more manageable then the last time he had flown.

There was movement beside him and he glanced over to see Cuore fiddling with controls next to her seat, pushing buttons and inspecting wires as if she knew what she was doing.

He glared at her, though she was too preoccupied to notice.

"How are you doing Kieran?" Ceodore asked, twisting around to look at him.

He glared in response, "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Airsick?" his friend asked sympathetically.

Ursula shot him a concerned look as well, but he found their pity annoying and just mumbled, "I'm fine, it's not like I haven't felt this way before."

"You get airsick?" Cuore asked, looking at him with wide eyes and head tipped to one side.

Kieran frowned, "So what if I do?"

"…There are remedies for that. You should try-"

He interrupted her to snap, "You think I don't know that?"

She blinked at him and averted her gaze, muttering, "You don't seem to know much, it wouldn't surprise me…"

He decided to ignore her comment as though he hadn't heard it and instead focused on not looking out any of the windows. Of course, the whole bridge was covered in them.

"Alright, we're getting ready to descend into the Underworld. Everyone ready?" Luca asked, still working the controls with ease.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Ceodore announced, leaving Ursula to ask; "What happens if something goes wrong? This _is_ the first flight down here, after all…"

Before anyone could answer Kieran spoke up, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him as he complained.

"What happens? The heat from the magma fries the circuits which in turn cause the valves to burst open, causing all the fluid to leak out of every part of this ship, causing a rapid cascade failure of all systems, including the engines, which then leaves us, the unlucky passengers, to plunge to our fiery deaths."

There was an awkward silence that took over the airship until Luca chuckled, "Whoa, someone didn't take their happy pill this morning!"

Kieran groaned and leaned back in his chair, not bothering to tell them that he answered their question with exact facts.

He was doubly annoyed when Ursula and Ceodore exchanged an amused glance at his expense.

He made the mistake of glancing out the window and saw the oceans of lava beneath them, making him squint at their brightness.

"Looks like the mythril plates on the outer haul are holding…" Luca said, reading one of the displays at her fingertips, "No signs of any heat damaging our systems…"

Cuore spoke up, "Um, I see a slight variance in our engine output…"

Kieran looked up, hoping she was reading the data wrong. He did not want to die on one of these infernal flying machines.

"I see it, but it doesn't seem-" Luca was cut off as the ship rocked violently, throwing all of them to the side and knocking Ursula out of her seat. Ceodore caught her before she hit the floor and asked, "What the hell was that?!"

Luca winced, "Uh oh, looks like _something_ hit us!"

"Whatever it was breached our haul, part of the mythril coating is gone and the heat from the magma is seeping into our systems." Cuore reported, her voice surprisingly calm.

Kieran sighed, knowing what was coming next.

An alarm went off and Luca yelled over it, "We have a problem!"

"Hydro-silicon relay burst." Kieran and Cuore both said at the same time, though she shot him a funny look afterwards.

"Yes, and we're loosing power rapidly. The fluid is…well, like Cuore said yesterday, it's overloading the electric circuits." Luca explained, already steering the ship sharply to the right, "I'm going to try and land this thing while Calca and Brina are down in the engine room keeping us running. Everyone hang on!"

They did as she asked, though the alarms decided to triple in volume, probably trying to tell them other things were failing.

"Cascade failure," Kieran grumbled, angrier about being here at all then scared. Besides, Luca was an excellent pilot, he had every hope that she would land the ship safely.

It would be a bumpy, violent and hasty landing, but it would be _safe_.

* * *

Author's Note: There you have it, the fourth chapter! I promised the drama would start, and so it has! But there is much more to come!

As for the techno-babble...well, sadly, being the nerd/geek that I am, I would say that my techno-babble is 90% correct. Though, my biggest problem writing for the IV universe at the moment is their level of tech...what is it, exactly? The Lunarians gave them some stuff, but not others, so it leaves me...puzzled. I have an idea in my head, but I'm still trying to find a balance for this fic. Luckly that is a minor plot point in the over-all story, so it shouldn't matter too much!

Also, in my head, the cities are much larger then they are in-game. Because if they were like they are in-game, only one hundred people would be alive in the world. So, for those of you who have played Final Fantasy XII and remember how big those cities were, that's how I picture them in my fic!

Anywany. I think that's all for now. Stay tuned for more!


	5. Inferno

**Who's ready for some action? It's happening! Just in time for the weekend. I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter, so I hope everyone will enjoy!**

* * *

A jet of steam whistled through a small cavity in the haul of the _Voyager_, filling the main compartment with fog and noise.

Cuore squinted against the steam and pushed herself off the floor, attempting to look around.

"Is everyone alright?" someone called through the gloom.

The voice sounded like Ceodore, and everyone grumbled their replies, Cuore included. The whistling abruptly cut off, replaced by a grunt and the creak of metal, leaving the vapor to dissipate as it floated upwards into the ethers of the room.

Cuore blinked once she could see and scanned the bridge, seeing Luca screw another bolt into place to block the fissure. Obviously she was already on top of the repairs. Ceodore helped Ursula to her feet where she stood for a moment rubbing her head and looking around.

"What happened?" she asked, directing her question to no one in particular. Kieran was looking out one of the windows, expression annoyed even as he answered, "It seems something hit us."

Luca dropped her wrench to the ground with a clatter and announced, "I'm going outside to see the damage. You should stay here."

Ceodore shook his head, "No, we should stay together. The Underworld is littered with monsters."

Luca gave him a lopsided grin, "No, you don't say." she commented sarcastically.

"I just…think we should stay together." he finished, suddenly sheepish.

She shrugged and walked over to the door, forcing it open, and allowing her two dolls to march out first.

Cuore hurried to catch up, leaving the craft last as she hopped onto the dusty, red toned ground of the Underworld.

Cuore had been here before and felt no need to look at the scenery. There wasn't much to look at in the first place. Oceans and rivers of molten magma, mountain ranges, boulders of red rock and of course, dust.

Luca was inspected a set of dents and claw marks along their haul while everyone around her speculated what it could have been.

Cuore wandered over to take her own look and declared, "Yellow dragon."

They all looked at her, puzzled, so she continued, "The yellow dragon is rare monster contained within the caverns of the Underworld. Prized for their tough hides and supposedly crystal claws, they are nevertheless seen infrequently. They are shy, actually, and won't willingly attack unless there is no chance to flee."

Luca nodded slowly, "I've heard about yellow dragons, and some of the other dwarfs swear they've seen them, but I always assumed they were some sort of legend."

Kieran gestured to the airship, "A legend didn't do that to our ship,"

"True enough," Luca agreed, rubbing her chin, "I have to go back inside and see what the damage it to our internal systems. The damage to the haul can be repaired enough to get us out of here and back to Baron. So long as everything is alright inside, we'll be ready to go home in no time."

Cuore was doubtful it would be so simple, but she didn't voice her thoughts out loud. They stood around the ship, everyone else taking a moment to run their hands along the claw marks.

"So much for the _Voyager's_ first flight…" Ceodore said, laughing nervously.

Ursula shrugged, "The ship did fine. There was no accounting for a dragon flying into us."

Cuore wandered over to a stream of lava that was a few feet from the ship, watching it for a second and thinking that they were lucky to have landed here and not in one of the magma lakes nearby.

She looked up at the oddly dark sky and then around, trying to catch her bearings of where exactly in the Underworld they were.

Before she could tell completely Luca returned with a serious expression on her face.

Cuore hurried back over, hopping over the uneven ground and glad for her boots, for once.

"Well?" Ceodore asked, spotting the look on her face and asking hesitantly, "What's the damage?"

Luca sighed as her dolls settled next to her feet, "I can repair most of the damage with extra components we have stored in the ship. What I can't repair is the conductors. Nearly every one of them is fried, and without those, there's no way to get power from one end of the ship to the other. We're grounded without conductors."

There was a long pause as everyone exchanged glances, the situation dawning on them slowly and painfully.

Cuore timidly raised her hand, "Is it just the conductors or did the valves and cylinders rupture?"

"Just conductors," Luca replied.

Kieran frowned, "Well, if that's the case then why don't we just replace the conductors?"

"With what?" Luca asked, crossing her arms, "I'd need copper, and I don't have any on board."

Cuore bit her lip, "But if you did, could you fix it?"

"Of course she could," Kieran interrupted, "she could just replace the conductors and re-route power through those to compensate for the lost relays. It will be a bumpy ride home, but it should be enough to at least get us out of the Underworld."

Cuore nodded her agreement, though part of her wondered how Kieran knew so much about airships. Especially since he seemed to dislike them so much.

Luca chuckled, "You guys sure have all the answers! Yes, if I had copper, I could make do, but…"

"We are near several caverns," Cuore informed her, pointing off over one of the ridges, "Do any of those contain copper bearing ore?"

Luca tapped her chin thoughtful and spun around in a circle, obviously getting her bearings as Cuore had done, before she shrugged.

"Well, we are near the Sealed Cave, but I'm not sure if there's any copper in there."

Ursula pursed her lips, "What other choices do we have?"

"None," Luca remarked, sighing afterwards, "I hate to send you all there, but, it's the best chance we've got. I'll start repairs here."

She unraveled something from around her neck and handed it off to Ceodore, "That's the Sealed Cave key, it will open the way for you."

He nodded and tossed it around his own neck, asking, "How will we know which way to go?"

Luca pointed towards a raise in the distance, "Over that, and you should see it. It's probably a couple miles from here. Be careful, no matter how close you think you are the grounds down here are dangerous."

They all nodded and started on their way, though Cuore glanced back and called back, "Luca,"

The dwarf glanced up and removed her goggles to see clearly.

"Be careful yourself." she called.

Luca grinned and waved, turning after a moment to get back to work.

* * *

Pebbles skittered down the rise as the group of four climbed up the last bit to gaze at the surrounding areas.

"There," Ceodore said, pointing into the distance at a mountain range.

Ursula shielded her narrowed eyes with a hand, squinting at the peaks, "Must be. How far do you think it is from here?"

"Hard to say down here," he replied, sighing, "but it couldn't be more then a few miles as Luca said."

Cuore let her eyes wander over the rest of the Underworld as they discussed distance and plans. Heat from the molten rock made everything in the distance waver, as if the world was slowly distorting and then slipping back into reality.

She returned her attention to the group as they had started back down the hill, dust kicking up from their feet as they struggled not to slip.

Kieran grumbled something beside her as they reached the bottom, but she didn't hear him and wasn't in the mood to ask him what was wrong.

Ursula, on the other hand, was loud enough to hear, "I'm fine, I don't need any help." she insisted.

Ceodore seemed skeptical, "Are you sure?"

She just tossed him a look over her shoulder as she brushed past to take the lead, making the prince sigh.

Cuore was puzzled by the interaction, though Kieran just rolled his eyes and followed the blonde princess.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, but Cuore was uneasy. No monsters had attacked them thus far, and although random monster attacks had become scarce after the second moon's destruction, she still found it odd.

But conversation from her companions drew her attention and diverted her worries.

"It's so hot down here!" Ursula complained, wiping the back of her across her forehead.

Ceodore nodded his agreement, "I know. I'm actually glad I don't have any armor on."

"You won't be so glad when monsters are clawing your organs out." Kieran stated bluntly.

They all stopped in their tracks and stared at him, Ceodore looking mortified by his word choices while Ursula wrinkled her nose, "Kieran, why does your mind even _go _there?" she asked, shaking her head.

The young man frowned, and said nothing in reply, and before long they were off again, although their pace had slowed the further they got.

Cuore felt a tinge of guilt.

Her physiology was more highly adapted to changes in temperature. She was designed to resist the elements, to function in heat or cold.

Her friends, on the other hand, were most definitely feeling the effects of the unrelenting Underworld.

Despite the heat, conversation began again, though it was slow like their steps, and Cuore could hear the breathlessness in their voices.

"How long do you think this will take?" Ursula asked.

Kieran frowned, "Why, you have somewhere you'd rather be?"

She glanced at him and admitted, "Well, not really, but…everyone is going to worry about us, and I'd…" she trailed off, but both she and Ceodore exchanged a glance.

"Our parents are going to be mad." he explained.

Kieran wove around a large boulder in his path and scoffed, "Do they even know we came down here?"

There was guilt on their features and Ursula shook her head, "No, I just mentioned I was…going somewhere and I'd be back. But, now I have no idea when we'll be back. I'm going to be in trouble."

Cuore was surprised, "You didn't tell your parents? How come?"

"Because," Ceodore broke in, "They get all clingy and bossy about it."

"They insist you take someone with you," Ursula added.

Ceodore snorted, "They tell you it's dangerous and to be careful…"

They two royalty ranted but Cuore felt confused. She had no experiences as they described. She was often told that things were dangerous, and that she shouldn't do them, but her mother had actually encouraged her to come, despite knowing what they were doing.

What was the difference between their upbringing and hers?

She didn't have any answers, so she continued to listen to her friends complain.

"Do you know what my mom said to me the other day?" Ceodore asked, making a face, "She said; I really wish you wouldn't take so many dangerous assignments. What's her idea of dangerous? Killing a rouge goblin that had snuck into the Chocobo stables. I mean, mom, _please_."

Ursula groaned, "You think that's bad? My dad still makes excuses why he can't train me. It's insulting, and I'm so tired of it."

Cuore fidgeted uneasily, once again feeling out of place. She rarely got this annoyed at her parents. There were moments, yes, when they irritated her and having to leave for so long hurt, but she would never complain so readily about them. Besides, the problems seem trivial to her.

She cast a sideways glance at Kieran, but his only reaction to the conversation was to say, loudly, "Oh, cry me a river guys, seriously? You're whining like a bunch of kids."

"Shut up, Kieran," Ceodore retorted, glaring at him over his shoulder, "I've heard your rants about Kain."

"That's different." he insisted.

The prince rolled his eyes, "It is not."

Kieran grumbled but Ceodore was already on something else; "And the summit meeting! The reason we weren't invited?"

"I know!" Ursula exclaimed, wiping her forehead again.

Ceodore scowled, "Did we not help save the world? Is there a good reason for excluding us? It's just rude."

Kieran raised an eyebrow, "Do you _want _to go to the meeting?"

"No, but that's not the point." Ceodore replied, annoyed.

Cuore couldn't help it; she giggled.

They glanced at her, and she grinned sheepishly, "I…don't really…I mean, I probably could, but don't we have more important things to do?"

Ursula sighed and then smirked, "I suppose. But every so often, it feels good to complain about parents. Just you wait, Cuore, you'll get to that point too."

The teal haired teen was dubious, but she didn't say anything.

The meeting in question had probably already started as it was set to start in the afternoon of the day they had left for this flight. It would continue all this evening and tomorrow.

Cuore grinned, wondering if her parents had attempted to sneak out yet. Last year her mother had been angry for weeks afterwards that her father had left her behind. He'd defended himself that he couldn't think of a good excuse to get _both_ of them out.

After a few more minutes of walking, they encountered a problem; their path was barred by a snaking river of lava. It was too wide to merely jump across, and it wove through the land as far as the eye could see.

"No way around it, no way over it," Ceodore said, kneeling down to get a better look at the slow moving substance.

"Now what?" Ursula asked, staring out across the field.

He shook his head, but Cuore didn't wait for someone else's idea. She closed her eyes and weighed her options.

There had been a reason she'd gone to the Feymarch.

Her magic was powerful, unique, unlike anything humans or Eidolons had seen. There had been times when she was younger that her spells had been far more feral than she'd anticipated. It was those instances that left the villagers of her mother's home frightened and suspicious of her.

For a long time she had merely used it sparingly, carefully, with instruction only. But as she aged, the powers grew until nothing, not even ordered incantations or meditation could tame it. The magic refused to be ignored as well, she had suspected that because of her halted maturation, the forces within her were unstable. Cuore became a danger to herself and the world around her. There had been no choice, but an offer by the Eidolons to try their hand at understanding her spells.

Four years of her life had been spent in the realm comprised of magic to learn to control, and use, her gifts.

She hadn't used them since her return, but she felt that they were safe to use, and that this would be a worthy test for them.

Cuore took a deep breath and made her choice.

If magic were music, then her spells were the grand finales. Whether an explosive clash of cymbals or the gentle chime of a triangle, it announced itself well.

There was no lengthy chant required nor any complex movements. She was not the musician or the conductor, she was the _instrument_.

All it took to use her magic was a thought and flick of her wrist, and one word and it was done.

"Whiteout." she murmured, extending her hand towards their current obstacle and weaving the intension of her spell to more practical uses.

Ice sloped over the river, clouding the area in icy mist and spreading long, wintry fingers across the ground.

Her ice bridge was formed within seconds of her calling forth her magic and she examined her handiwork with a smile, pleased by the result.

"Whoa!" Ceodore said, scrambling to his feet while Ursula gasped, hand flying to her mouth.

Cuore grinned at them sheepishly, "Sorry, I suppose I should have warned you,"

"You think?" Kieran snapped, glaring at her.

She flinched, dropping her eyes, "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Ursula pressed her hand to the ice, "Is it safe? I mean, will it melt?"

"No, not for at least ten minutes. My ice is thick." Cuore assured them.

Ceodore chuckled, "More dramatic then a float spell, but useful all the same."

Cuore wasn't sure if that was praise or not, but she smiled shyly all the same. They crossed the bridge, Cuore taking up the rear, and safely made it across. Once on the other side, Ursula skidded on the residual ice, making her reach out to grip Ceodore's arm. He caught her and quipped, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

The princess huffed but smirked at him, this time allowing him to assist her as she walked.

"Thanks," Ceodore said, smiling over his shoulder at Cuore, who nodded.

Kieran, on the other hand, was anything but grateful; "Magic doesn't solve everything. It's a hazard,"

Cuore frowned, but said nothing, keeping herself from looking him in the eye as they set out again.

"_I hate him! What's his problem, anyway_?" she complained inwardly, crossing her arms and hanging back from the group, "_I shouldn't let him get me down…that's the first spell I've cast in weeks and it went well._"

She shook herself, "_I shouldn't let him bother me at all. I'm not a little girl anymore. He's just rude. I don't let other people talk to me that way_!"

Cuore nodded, resolved to not let the dark hair young man make her so despondent, no matter how hurtful his words were.

* * *

"The Sealed Cave," Ceodore said with a frown, looking up at the towering mountains. "This should be fun."

Cuore chuckled, easily picking up on the sarcasm lacing his voice.

Ursula shrugged, "Maybe we'll find the ore in the very first room,"

No one shared her optimism, and they stood staring the entry way for another few seconds before actually entering the cavern. Luca's necklace was inserted into the depression and, even though they all knew what was coming, everyone still winced when the rocks parted to allow them access.

"I only want to fight ten trap doors in here, okay?" Ceodore informed them as they passed under the archway, "That's my limit. If we don't find the ore by then, we leave and talk to Luca some more."

"Is that ten on a one way trip or ten total?" Cuore asked.

The prince stopped walking and fixed her with a look, "Please tell me they don't re-spawn that quickly,"

She shrugged, "I don't know,"

He sighed, "Ten total, I guess…I don't know, let's just see what we find when we get in there."

Once inside, Cuore's attention was diverted as she studied the walls. The rock wasn't gray, as she expected, it was iron and manganese bearing rocks that colored the walls orange and brown. The jagged shapes of the walls contrasted with the almost suspiciously smooth floors while the cavern's roof arched overhead so high you couldn't see it past the darkness in some areas, to low hanging stalactites that made them bend over to pass.

The first bridge they came too gave them all pause.

"This looks safe," Kieran commented, eyeing the ropes with obvious unease.

Ceodore was not deterred, "Its safe,"

"Who says?" Ursula asked, giving one an experimental tug; it creaked ominously.

He shrugged, "Mom and dad,"

Cuore frowned, "Did they go to another Sealed Cave because _I_ heard that one of these collapsed on them while they were on it."

There was an awkward pause and Kieran spoke up, "We have no choice, so I suggest we get across as quickly as possible."

No one moved and Cuore grinned at the dark haired young man, "Thanks for volunteering, Kieran."

He ignored her, but she heard the sharp intake of breath that signaled his annoyance with her comment.

Nevertheless, he went across first and declared it to be safe.

Ursula still wasn't convinced, "I don't know…"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Ceodore asked.

She shot him a look, "This, from you. I don't want to hear it."

Cuore sighed and brushed past them, "I'll go next if that makes you feel better. Just, make sure Kieran doesn't decide to cut the line or something, okay?"

Ursula snickered and Ceodore frowned, worried, "He doesn't hate you, you know…"

Cuore's expression was blank, "Maybe you should tell him that."

Despite being fearless about the crossing, she had to admit, the bridge did sway sickeningly if you weren't careful, and she stopped halfway across to look around, curious what was underneath.

"Hey, are you going to take in the sights or finish getting across sometime this year?" Kieran called to her, sounding put out.

She rolled her eyes and gripped each side of the ropes, still surveying the pit below, "Sight see, actually."

His sigh was so loud that it carried across the void all the way to her. Cuore finished her scan and continued along the bridge, stepping on one panel that snapped under her weight. She lifted her foot off and yelled over her shoulder, "Avoid that one!"

Ursula mumbled something she couldn't hear as she started walking again, stepping lightly off the other side and make sure her footing was sure before turning to wave at the other two across the way. Ceodore looked like he was trying to coax Ursula into going.

"Took you long enough," Kieran muttered, glaring at a nearby wall.

Cuore crossed her arms and tossed him a look, "Is there a reason we are rushing through here? You have somewhere you'd rather be?"

"Yes, actually, away from you."

Her eyes narrowed at the insult; she had forgotten how exasperating the young man could be.

"_Cuore, don't let him get away with this! Stand up for yourself_!" she yelled at herself.

"Why did you have to take the bridge at all? Why not just jump across?" Cuore retorted, resorting to sarcasm.

Kieran sighed, again, "I'm technically not a dragoon. And even if I were, I wouldn't jump in here. You can't see the ceiling."

Cuore raised an eyebrow, "So, you can't jump indoors? What good is it, then?"

"Would you use lightning in the ocean?" he shot back tartly.

Cuore frowned, but didn't reply. She was distracted anyway by Ursula breathing a sigh of relief now that she was safe on the other side, "That is something I never want to do again," she announced, rubbing her bare arms with her hands.

"You realize we have to come back this way, right?" Kieran informed her dryly.

The blonde gave him an annoyed look, "Thank you for that, Kieran! As gloomy as usual, I see."

He frowned, but didn't say anything else.

Honestly Cuore had never understood why Ceodore and Ursula were friends with him; he was close enough in age, yes, but he was so depressing and irritating that surely he grated on their nerves.

He certainly did on hers and she didn't even live in Baron.

Once they were all across they started their trip again and Cuore stayed one step behind them, looking at the walls for signs of the ore they needed. Besides, the other three were having a conversation that didn't include her, as usual, so she needed something to occupy her mind with.

Something shiny caught her eye and she paused to run her hand over a vein of glistening crystals embedded within the host rock. The streak continued for a few feet before being swallowed by the more subdued rocks once more.

"Find something?"

She shook her head, fingers tracing the crystal patterns, "Just quartz,"

After a moment she rejoined them, stopping for a second to fix her shoes and grumble to herself about how useless they were. She would prefer to remove them completely, but with the possibility of splinters, she didn't dare.

They came to a large cavern and stopped.

Ceodore sighed, "Pick a direction, any direction. Either way we're fighting a door!"

There were three tunnels and Cuore assessed each one before pointing, "That one."

"Why?" Ursula asked.

She explained rapidly, "Based on rock formations, placer minerals, namely quartz, and layout of this cavern, the path we seek is readily available shown by ancient magma flows."

There were blank stares and Cuore averted her gaze, "An educated guess," she added quietly, embarrassed.

"That way it is," Ceodore agreed, drawing his sword, "Now, the door."

Everyone else followed suit and soon they had walked up to the demon door, forcing it to awaken and growl at them, its beady yellow eyes narrowed into slits.

Cuore frowned; they weren't as scary as she thought they'd be.

But, they proved to be powerful opponents as evidenced by Ursula's attack which ended with no damage to the door and her shaking out her hand.

"Damn!" she cried, massaging her wrist, "I don't think that even hurt it,"

Ceodore had little luck as well, his sword not even scraping or denting the door.

Cuore stepped back and looked everything over while the door began chanting something she didn't recognized, probably a spell that would rain death on all of them.

Her guess was proven right and a wispy blue spell coiled around Ursula.

As the princess collapsed, Cuore finished her assessment of the monster and decided that, despite the heavy metal it was made of, it would be no match for _her_ blades.

The katanas cut through the metal door as if it were paper, shredding the monster's eye and interrupting its next spell right at the last second.

The door fell into two pieces, although its eyes still riveted around to try and look at them.

Cuore frowned and slashed again, severing it into four pieces. Finally it fell to the ground with a clatter and turned into what looked like, a normal door.

She let out a breath and turned to glance at the others, seeing that Ceodore had finished chanting a white magic spell that made Ursula sit up, gasping.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked, panting.

Kieran, remarkably calm, spoke up, "It seems the doors have a skill for arcane spells."

"Are you okay?" the prince asked Ursula worriedly, one hand stroking her bare arm.

She nodded, "I'm fine, although I'm awfully glad you know white magic."

Kieran crossed his arms, "Yes, and since we now know what the doors are capable of, I think you should stay in the back next time."

Ceodore seemed irritated by this idea, "But I-"

"We are all in danger of falling to that same spell as Ursula did, and you are the only one of us that knows white magic." Kieran explained, shooting a brief look at Cuore, "Unless, of course, the lunar witch has spells we don't know about."

She clamped her mouth shut, insulted at the derogatory name and maddened by his mockery.

"I don't." she growled, tightening her grip on her swords.

Ceodore continued to argue, "My spells aren't even that powerful, I'd much rather help you fight!"

"You weren't much use," his friend pointed out matter-of-factly.

The prince narrowed his eyes, but Ursula ended the argument by gently resting her hand on his cheek and whispering, "I wish you would stay back. Not for our sakes, but because then you'll stay safe."

They stared at each other for a moment and he finally sighed, conceding the disagreement.

Ceodore helped Ursula to her feet while Cuore looked over her swords before sheathing them.

"Nice weapons," Ceodore commented, shooting her a grin.

She preened, "Thanks! A birthday present, from my parents."

"Lucky," Ursula whispered jealously, walking behind her to inspect them.

Cuore pulled them out for her and explained happily, "The silvery one, Moon's Shadow, is made of Tungsten Carbide, and the one with the golden handle is Sun's Radiance. It has a crystal fragment right there."

She pointed at it as Kieran scoffed behind her, "You named them?"

"Yes," she snapped, not bothering to look at him, "Of course I named them. When I'm famous with my name going down in history, I want my amazing weapons to be remembered, too."

She didn't need to see him to know he rolled his eyes at her.

After they had looked over her weapons, they moved back out once more, stepping gingerly over the fallen door.

Ursula asked, "So, are they really doors or are they monsters?"

"Actually, they were originally doors enchanted with magic so that appear like monsters. Another safe guard against the Crystal inside, same as the demonic wall and the sealed entrance." Cuore explained, digging the knowledge up from some recess of her mind.

Kieran glared at her as he passed, "Do you know everything?"

She paused, wondering why he seemed so upset that she might have a brain.

The fact of the matter was that she had been created to search out data. Even if she was no longer a Maenad, she still sought to know as much as she possibly could. Facts like that were stored in her head and occasionally she could dig them back up.

She let the grumpy non-dragoon get a few feet ahead of her before starting to walk again, this time through a tight passageway.

"Don't worry about him," Ceodore muttered next to her, "He's just being difficult today."

"_Today_?" she thought, wisely keeping the thought to herself, "What's his problem?" she asked instead.

Ceodore averted his gaze, "Oh, he has reasons for being how he is…"

She frowned at the cryptic response but was distracted when he smirked and added, "The main reason probably being because he spends so much time with Kain."

"That's not fair," Cuore said, adding after a heartbeat, "To Kain, I mean."

Ceodore chuckled and nodded, "Trust me, traveling with Kieran is like traveling with Kain. He's usually right about things, but the way he informs you of it is a little hard to bare."

She thought that was an understatement, but decided against saying anything.

He grinned at her, "Anyway, _do_ you know everything? It sure seems like you do."

"I was a Maenad," she replied, shrugging.

Ceodore sighed, "I knew you were going to say that, but what does it mean? That you have the knowledge of billions of people in your head?"

Cuore frowned, thinking how best to explain it, "Not exactly. Only useful data was retained. I…know a lot about things that were relevant to the Maenads and to our creator, but very little about anything else."

He stepped over a gap in the flooring, eyes downward, "Still, that probably makes you the smartest person in the world."

"Probably."

Ceodore looked up at her again, grinning, "So what do you need the rest of us for?"

"Entertainment." she replied, matching his expression.

He chuckled, and she relaxed somewhat, glad that not everyone in the world had issues with the information and the talents she possessed.

It was difficult to explain to others the way information moved through her mind. She had the collected knowledge of every Maenad to ever exist, but that didn't mean she knew everything. If anything, she knew less then most people. She could rattle of a list of all the densities of every metal in existence but she still couldn't fathom basic human emotions.

There was a part of her that was brilliant yet lacking, and not matter what she did, she suspected that she would always have that imbalance.

Now that they had traveled into the cave more, they encountered the residents; bats and snakes attempted to ambush them from the darkest corners of every room, though they were soon dispatched. Cuore made note that she and Ursula were the fastest of the group, and even the bats that moved erratically had little chance to escape their blows.

Despite their skill, they had all suffered bites from the nasty little flying monsters. Ursula was far more uneasy about the snakes.

"They're so gross!" she explained, hugging herself, "The way they move, the sounds they make…"

Ceodore snickered at her, she punched him in the arm.

Cuore watched them interact, intrigued. There was no doubt in her mind they had affectionate feelings for one another, but she was confused as to why they both denied it. Everyone else knew, so why didn't they?

Cuore couldn't comprehend feeling romantic love for another person, but she imagined that if she did, she wouldn't be so secretive about it.

With a shrugged Cuore decided she'd just lump them in with her parents, who had similarly baffled her with their relationship before she'd taken matters into her own hands.

It wasn't long before they came across another door, and this time Cuore pointed at it and called to Ursula, "Strike it there,"

Her friend didn't hesitate and did as she instructed, her fist connecting with a spot of weakness in the door, stunning it. Cuore finished it off and glanced back to see Ceodore use the raise spell on Kieran, who had apparently been the victim of their magic this time around. He was in a worse mood after being revived, she noted.

On the other side of the door, it was especially dark, and Cuore got the feeling that they were being watched and took careful steps, tapping Ceodore, who was closest, on the shoulder to alert him.

"Something's wrong," she whispered, slowly pulling her weapons off her back.

It didn't take long for hisses to be heard in the shadows of the room, and after a few seconds the sounds sharpened to husky words.

"Tasty,"

"They have weapons,"

"Shouldn't be a problem,"

"They look young!"

"The best!"

"I want the cute one,"

The four of them exchanged a round of glances and Ceodore said, "Anyone want to guess who the cute one is?"

Cuore narrowed her eyes as something slithered from the darkness; a flash of pink and turquoise, and the glint of a winking eye.

"I take it back," Ursula commented, back to back with Kieran, "_These_ are worse then snakes."

They were surrounded by Lilith's, six in total, and they had taken position to block all exits.

"Worse then snakes!" one hissed, outrage, before she lunged at Ursula, who sidestepped the attack at the last second and kicked the monster at the point where her human top became a snake tail.

"Oh yes, these are _so_ much worse," the princess said, grimacing.

Cuore was too busy fighting off her own to worry over the safety of those with her, and as she scored a nasty slash across the midsection of her opponent, the snake woman countered with a slap across the face, her talon-like nails scoring four gashes along her cheek. Cuore gasped and took a step back, feeling the flesh burn with what was probably supposed to be poison. But Cuore's body was resistant to toxics, and she watched the Lilith's eyes widened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" the teal haired teen snapped, bringing both her blades down on the monster, cross slashing her and wincing from her loud scream of pain.

Cuore turned and saw that Ceodore and Ursula had teamed up on one and it had just fallen while Kieran's opponent and two others lay in bloodied heaps on the floor.

"_There were six_," she realized, spinning around and dodging a clawed hand reaching for her.

The monster hissed, bearing her fang like teeth, and lunged again, reaching for Cuore's throat. She poised her katana and let the creature impale herself on the blade before pushing the katana forward until the Lilith was run through.

Cuore had never actually killed something that looked so human, despite the serpent eyes and tail and the fangs. She found it strangely uncomfortable, yet at the same time, she felt no remorse.

The snake woman choked, clutching the blade with both her hands, cutting them in the process on the shape edges. Her eyes snapped up to meet Cuore's and she snarled, blood seeping through her teeth.

"Black hearted lunar _witch_." she monster jeered, gasping before she added, "_Maenad_."

The insult startled her so much that Cuore retracted her blade and took a few stumbling steps backward, letting the Lilith wither at her feet.

Cuore took a shuddering breath, eyes staring at the body of the enemy.

"_Even the monsters are afraid of me, even they mock my very existence_." she thought, horrified.

Her hands trembled as the words echoed in her head, mingling with other insults she had heard.

Her cheek burned and her head pounded, making the teen wince before she remembered the others. She turned and saw that they were alright, if not a little battered. Ceodore was busy casting simple spells to cure there minor cuts and bruises and although Cuore knew she should go over to them, she was rooted to the spot.

"_I shouldn't care, it was a monster, after all, but…even the evil find Maenads evil…what does that say about me? What am I_?"

"Cuore?"

The sound of her name being called made her jump, looking at her friends with a startled expression.

"Oh, one got you in the face!" Ursula said, suddenly at her side, "Nasty!"

Cuore ducked her head away, "I'm fine," she said, wanting to be away from contact at the moment.

Ursula gave her a puzzled look, and Ceodore shook his head, "No, I need to heal that. They keep all sorts of foul poisons in their nails. No telling what effect they might have on you."

She hesitated and then swallowed, moving over to let him heal her.

Afterwards Kieran gave his friend a once over before suggesting, "Maybe we should rest."

"Not here," Ursula said, looking with disgust at the Lilith bodies scattered across the floor.

Kieran rolled his eyes, "No, of course not here."

They moved to the next room and, once deeming it monster free, sat near one of the walls. Cuore knew why they stopped; Ceodore was not a white mage, despite knowing the spells, and his stamina had been drained rapidly. He looked tired, and with the heat, they had more of a chance of injury.

Cuore was in need of a distraction and so searched the walls, classify the minerals she found there until her head was full of lists and tables and information. She glanced at her friends and frowned, "Did we use all the water?" she asked.

It was Kieran who answered, "Yes."

Cuore made note that she hadn't had a drink since leaving the airship. He made no apologies for that but she let it slide. They hadn't had much to begin with.

"Can I see the container?" she asked.

Ceodore passed it to her and she screwed off the top, holding her hand over the opening and touching that part of her that contained magic.

It echoed in reply,

"Torrent." she whispered, watching as water dripped off her fingertips into the bottle, seemingly out of nothing.

The word was unnecessary to cast the spell, but the Eidolons informed her that to speak it aloud would help her focus. She wasn't sure if that was true, but she had fallen into the habit regardless.

Once the container was full, she cut the spell off and handed it back to the prince, who smiled at her.

"Having a black mage around is very useful." he commented.

Cuore smiled, though it faded when she saw the glare Kieran was giving her.

But why? Her magic was being used for good purposes, so what was his problem?

He even refused the water when it was offered to him.

"_Is he really that petty?_" she wondered, tipping her head to one side.

But before she could muse anymore, they stood and begin their trip again, still searching the walls and floors for signs of copper bearing ore. Cuore was disappointed to inform them each time that she saw nothing.

The cave moved by agonizingly slowly, and before long, they came to another door.

With a sigh all the heroes freed their weapons from their sheaths and prepared for another battle.

* * *

Kieran watched a bat circle around the tunnel ahead and sighed, having enough of this cave for three lifetimes. It was irritating, and their current companion only made things worse.

He glared at Cuore as she and Ursula laughed about something, apparently unconcerned with their mission. They had fought five doors thus far and more bats then he could count. At the moment they were resting before continuing onward and he found the time was not helping him at all. It made him fidgety, to be this far underground was not his idea of fun.

He blamed it on Ceodore for roping him into coming.

Having Cuore with them didn't help matters. Every time she opened her mouth he was reminded of what she was. Besides that, her attitude grated on his nerves. She acted as though she knew everything, as if she were better then them, as if they would be hopelessly lost without her assistance.

He wanted one of these monsters to get the drop on her so her arrogance would be broken. Sadly, she was alert, and focused, and…competent in battle. But that probably had more to do with her special weapons then any sort of skill.

It annoyed him that she had come back from the Feymarch and decided that she should instantly be friends with Ceodore and Ursula.

And that they let her.

He looked away from staring at her and instead let his gaze wander over the cavern, deciding if he should tattle on them when they got back. Ceodore wanted to keep their whole excursion under wraps. Ursula agreed.

Annoyingly enough, Cuore insisted that they tell their parents because she didn't feel good about lying. Kieran found the notion laughable, coming from her.

"You're brooding," Ceodore said quietly, coming to stand next to him.

"I am not."

The look he received was flat, and Kieran frowned, "I'm not brooding, or sulking, I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

Ceodore rolled his eyes, and then fixed him with what was probably supposed to be a harsh look, "Would these things happen to be centered about a certain blue haired ninja magic wielding princess who you are being exceptionally rude too?"

"She shouldn't be here,"

"But she is!" his friend hissed, glancing at the two girls and then back again, "I get it, you don't like her, but could you be…less cruel? She sees it when you glare at her, you know, your not doing a good job hiding it."

"I'm not trying to hide it," Kieran snapped, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall, "I don't care if she knows I don't like her."

Ceodore sighed and shook his head, "I just-"

"Don't lecture me, I get enough of those as it is."

There was an awkward pause, and Kieran felt a little guilty for snapping at his friend. But the problem was, Ceodore was _everyone's_ friend, and that meant he played all sides and was way too nice and sociable with everyone. Kieran knew exactly who he liked and didn't like and there was no gray area for him. He would never be as pleasant as Baron's prince.

He sighed and glanced at Ceodore, who was now the one sulking, "Sorry, but you can't make me like her."

"I'm not trying too," his friend mumbled, "I just…I don't like…seeing anyone upset, and you…well, you upset Cuore, you know."

Kieran frowned, but said nothing.

"Stay away from her if you have too, but let's not have an issue. Let's just get this ore and get out of here."

"Agreed."

And that being said, they moved out again and despite Kieran's best efforts, he somehow ended up walking next to Cuore.

This could have to do with the other two spending their time flirting up ahead, even if they would deny it whole heartedly, but he felt betrayed all the same.

Kieran avoiding looking at her, or talking, and instead watched the ceiling for signs of bats that would undoubtedly swoop down to take a bite.

But Cuore was talking to herself and it distracted him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you on?" he finally asked.

She looked up sharply, surprised, and he was moderately happy he had finally seen something startle the teen.

"Sorry," she mumbled, ducking her head, "I was just…"

She trailed off and he prompted her to continue, "Yes?"

"Well, it's interesting, these walls contain so many minerals! Quartz, tourmaline, garnet, corundum…it's odd, though, because each of these is created by a different process, and it makes me wonder if there was an active volcano here in addition to magma flows. It would be consistent with the appearance of the caves, as well, but there is no historical data to prove it. Although, I guess that is to be expected. This is the Underworld after all, records about these lands are…minimal."

Kieran stared at her until she stopped talking and then spoke, shortly, "Could you just stop talking out loud to yourself? It's distracting."

She blinked and then looked away, "Sorry."

He rolled his eyes and started walking again, sparing a glare at Ceodore's back.

This was so his fault.

It wasn't long before they came across another door, blocking their advance, and making them stop to observe it.

"I say it's a door." Cuore announced.

Kieran turned to look over his shoulder at her, annoyed, "So far they've all been traps, what would make this different?"

She shrugged and walked to his side, "I don't know, but I say door."

"Trap."

"Door,"

"Trap!" he exclaimed, exasperated at her attitude. "They've all been traps so far!"

She crossed her arms, "I prefer to be an optimist."

He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the door, carefully drawing his weapon as they approached it.

It sprung to life and he shot the teal haired girl a look, "Well optimist, meet reality! It's a trap!"

She tossed him a frown as she drew her blades.

Kieran hung back; if she wanted to single handedly destroy every monster in the caves, he would let her.

But, she wasn't as close as the others, and by the time she struck the face, it was nearly dead.

Kieran wandered up a moment later and glanced at the remains, more out of habit then anything else, before Cuore spoke up.

"Are you going to do anything on this trip because so far all you've done is waste our air."

He glared at her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to show off some more."

"Showing off implies I'm doing something impressive. You shouldn't flatter me,"

"Impressive? Hardly, unless you call boring us to death with facts about rocks, impressive."

She opened her mouth to continue their little verbal sparing match but Ceodore cut in.

"If you kids don't stop it, I'm turning this party around and we're leaving."

Cuore frowned and glared daggers at Kieran, who sent her a nasty look right back.

Ursula sighed and shook her head at the two of them and they were off once more, and this time, Kieran made sure he was far away from the katana wielding nightmare named Cuore as he possibly could.

He also avoided looking at Ceodore because he knew the other young man would gripe at him about being nicer and other such nonsense.

He wasn't in the mood.

Another rope bridge loomed before them and he waited beside it as Ursula whined her away across, followed by Cuore who he swore purposely shoved him as she went by.

Kieran went last, glancing over his shoulder and getting the sense that something was following them.

But he saw nothing, and after a moment caught up to the others after a harrowing trip across a jagged chasm.

Once on the other side, they spotted another door a few feet away, making Ceodore groan. But their complaints were cut short by a group of bats dropping from the ceiling and shrieking at them.

They weren't dangerous, more annoying, Kieran decided as he smacked one away from his face with the side of his bladed weapon. Despite what Cuore had said, he had been fighting this whole time in the cavern.

The end of Kieran's double bladed sword cleaved one of the tiny bloodsuckers in half, while Cuore next to him squeaked when one took a healthy bite out of her arm.

She promptly killed it, and he glanced over, half surprised she actually bled red.

After the bats were taken care of, they approached the door and Kieran was shoved forward by someone pushing him and he turned at the sound of Cuore's voice.

"I volunteer Kieran to open this one!"

He glared at her, "Me? Why me?"

"Because, I want to see you get your arm bitten off." she replied innocently.

He glared at her, frustrated, and prepared for yet another battle with a demonically possessed door.

As with the other doors, this one began casting its arcane spell right away, and this time, it targeted Cuore, who fell to the ground unconscious before she could land a blow on the monster.

Ursula had successfully stunned the door, which stalled another spell from being unleashed, and Kieran brought his weapon down on the door. All he received was a screeching sound. The damaged was minimal, and the beady yellow eyes tracked their moments, preparing to strike.

Ursula was the second casualty, probably because she was the closet, though by that point they had at least dented the monster.

Kieran slashed the monster again, this time across the eye, hoping to inflict more then a mere scratch. The eye sealed up, but he wasn't sure if that meant the damage was more severe or not.

The chanting began again and Kieran looked over his shoulder, snapping at Ceodore, "Revive them later, we need to kill that door before we _all _need a raise spell!"

"But if I leave them incapacitated for too long-" he argued.

Kieran cut him off, "Later!"

The prince joined him, although he didn't seem terribly pleased about it, and Kieran noted ironically that he had first complain at being pushed into the role of white mage and now he was loathe to leave it.

It took a few more blows before the creature fell, falling flat on its face as the hinged side gave way.

Kieran sighed, trying to catch his breath, and glanced to the side as Ceodore began using magic.

He made note he went to reawaken Ursula first and rolled his eyes. Kieran took up position leaning against the wall and idly watched the others, thinking to himself that they had been lucky thus far none of the doors had succeeded in killing Ceodore. They always took them out before that could happen, but they didn't have any phoenix down to restore him.

With a sigh he inspected his weapon for damage and, once satisfied it was in fine condition, he returned his attention to the others.

"Nice job, you guys," Ursula commented, "And here I thought you needed us girls to take care of all the monsters in here."

Cuore smirked as she got to her feet, while Ceodore looked offended, "Hey!"

The blonde princess ignored him and glanced at Kieran, "I forget, what do you call your weapon again? Not a lot of people use them."

"A swallow." he replied.

Cuore choked on laughter, though she put her hands over her mouth to try and hide it, eyes glinting with humor.

Kieran glared at her, and she dropped her hands, adopting an apologetic expression, "Sorry, it's just…you made fun of me naming my weapons and yours is named after a song bird?"

"That's the name of the _type_ of weapon, blade dancer, not the weapon itself." he snapped, pushing off of the wall.

"So," she asked, annoying smirk twisting her lips, "what did you name it? The _butterfly_? The _chickadee_? The _mage masher_?"

He glared at her and walked away, tossing as he went, "Shut up,"

He heard the Maenad teen giggle and took a sharp breath, aggravated at her baiting comments.

* * *

Cuore massaged her temples with her fingertips, eyes squeezed shut against the pain. She'd gone days without a headache, and now, down here, it had sudden started up again for no reason she could determine. There was a slight buzzing in her ears too, the noise distracting her as it droned on.

"_Why now_?" she complained, "_Maybe because of using my magic_?"

She didn't like that possibility.

The only other thought that came to mind was her proximity to the Dark Crystal further into the cavern. It was possible her abilities would be effected directly by it's presence.

"_It is, I suppose, technically, the Crystal that created the Maenads_."

Whatever the cause, she hoped the sensations were temporary. They had continued their journey through the underground maze and stopped to take some breaks along the way, forcing Cuore to refill their water pouch many more times, although she didn't mind.

As they walked through a long, dark hallway, Cuore paused in her steps to look down, and then up at the walls, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Everyone!" she called, lowly, to avoid drawing the attention of any monsters, "I found chalcocite!"

Ceodore gave her a funny look from up ahead, "You found…what?"

"Chalcocite," Cuore repeated, gesturing to the walls where prismatic, grayish color crystals were interlaced with striking white quartz.

"Chalcocite is a copper bearing ore of the sulfide group, commonly found in alteration zones within mountains, mixed with quartz, calcite and galena."

They had walked over during her explanation and Ursula ran her hand over the vein on the wall, "So, if we get some of this, then we'd have copper," she commented.

Cuore nodded, "Yes. Chalcocite often yields more ore then primary deposits."

"Now you know about minerals and geology?" Ursula teased, staring coyly at her friend.

Cuore flipped a strand of teal hair over her shoulder, "My talents are vast."

"Almost as vast as your arrogance." Kieran muttered under his breath, crossing his arms. She glared at him but was called away by Ceodore who asked the obvious question, "How do we…is mine the right term?"

She chuckled, "I have no idea, but I say we just cut it out. Moon's Shadow could probably do it."

He nodded, but then narrowed his eyes at Kieran, who was peering back the way they came.

"See something?"

"No, but that's what bothers me."

Cuore turned halfway towards him, "You feel like we are being observed. I had a similar impression."

He shot her a look, "And you said nothing?"

"I didn't see you speaking up," she retorted with a frown.

Ursula sighed, "Stop it, both of you. We should probably figure out what it is before we start hauling minerals."

Ceodore nodded, "Agreed. But be careful, this place is filled with some pretty vicious surprises…"

They crept down the hallway carefully, weapons already drawn, and Kieran held his arm out after a few steps, "I saw something move…"

Cuore peered closer and saw it too; the shadows shifted, and there was a definite sound of something scraping along the rocky ground.

A snake head pushed from the darkness, revealing itself, and five others followed, standing four to six feet tall in the air, their heads nearly brushing the ceiling of the tight passageway.

Ursula shuddered and whined, "It _had_ to be snakes…"

The base of the monster was a moving mass of tails, colored gray and yellow.

Cuore studied the creature with interest, as it was unlike any monster she'd read about in bestiaries for any region, let alone this cavern.

"It looks kind of like an Ettin snake…" Ceodore mentioned, taking a step back.

Kieran shook his head, "Ettin snakes aren't larger then humans with six heads!"

"True."Cuore shrugged, "Mutation." she stated, continuing with, "Or inbreeding, though the extra craniums persuade me to believe transmutation is a more likely cause. Possibly from contact with the Dark Crystal."

Ursula made an unhappy sound, hugging herself, while Kieran just snapped, "Great information, how do we kill it?!"

Cuore frowned, and Ceodore just shrugged, "It's like any other monster."

He attacked it first, slashing at the lowest head, one that was still at least three feet off the ground, and severed the skull from the wriggling body.

Two more snakes sprouted from the appendage and hissed at the party.

"Don't cut the heads off!" Ceodore called over his shoulder, making the other three roll their eyes.

"No, really?" Kieran snapped, mumbling under his breath, "I swear, sometimes…"

Cuore happened to agree with him for once; impulsive and reckless actions would gain them nothing in this case. With known monsters, they knew what to expect. With this hybrid, there was no telling what they might be dealing with or what the creature was even capable off.

It had been following them, which proved to Cuore that there must be some measure of intelligence there. It had been watching them, gathering data, _planning_. They must do the same in return.

Cuore held Sun's Radiance in front of her and placed her open palm on top, deciding that, if slicing the beast was ineffective, the next best option was magic.

She whispered, "Whiteout." and channeled the icy magic into the crystal fragment. Her mother had said she would find uses for it, it was time to test that theory.

Ursula had gotten over her disgust of the creature, though she hardly looked thrilled to be fighting it, and tried to punch it in different places, probably hoping to yield a weak spot. So far, it seemed to be immune.

The snake snapped its mouth at them a couple of times, but other then that, it made no moves to damage them further.

Cuore's ice infused blade scored a long cut across one of the woven tails, but she was disappointed by the creature's minim hiss. She back stepped a bite that was meant for her midsection and frowned, considering her options.

"_Strange. Snakes do not do well in colder climates. Ice spells should harm it." _she thought, watching as the others tried to avoid the heads, lest they end up with double the amount they had now, and instead focus on the base.

"_Fire_,"

Cuore blinked and then grabbed her head, "_Now is really not a good time…but wait, who said that_?"

The suggestion to use fire had not come from her mind, and she doubted that anyone present would have had a moment to spare to randomly call an element to her.

Cuore was doubtful fire was a good option, seeing as how the monster lived in the Underworld, a realm of lava and heat.

But she imbued her blade with flames this time and ran forward again, ducking under one of the heads as she went, crouching to stab her katana into a squirming tail.

She was surprised when the monster roared in outrage and flung it's tails out, knocking all of them aside into the walls.

"_Who knew_," she thought, groaning as she got to her feet.

"Whatever you did, don't do it again please!" Ceodore called, backing up as the snake tried to bite him again.

"No, do it again," Kieran argued, "It only lashed out because it actually got hurt. I think its skin is melting where you hit it."

Cuore tried to get a glimpse of the wound, but was unable as the monster lashed its tails like whips at them, knocking them to the ground when they connected.

Cuore quickly grew impatient with the fight and decided that slashing the monster with fiery blades would take far too long to fell the monster.

"Everyone, get back, away from it." she let them know, sheathing her weapons.

She was thankful they didn't question her and obeyed, running past her as she exhaled and extended her hands outward.

This was one of those times when they needed a compression instrument. No focused strings, no soothing voices, something _explosive_.

Cuore was more then happy to comply.

"Inferno!"

A whirlwind of flames sprung to life, engulfing the horrid mutant and inducing sharp hisses of pain. Before long the creature was completely eclipsed in the fires of gold and red.

This spell was extremely unpredictable, and she knew that, but for some reason, this time when she bid it to her hand it was _orderly_ and _symmetric_; it felt _alright_ to use it.

They all waved smoke away as the spell died, leaving a sizzling sound effect where the snake had been. A pile of melting skins and ash were left, still smoldering.

Ursula made a face, "Don't take this the wrong way, because I'm glad it's gone, but…_ew_."

Cuore grinned, agreeing whole heartedly, while Kieran walked over to look at the monster, probably inspecting it to make sure it was dead.

Ceodore sighed heavily, "I have decided. I hate this place."

Cuore chuckled, nodding her head before he mentioned that they should get a move on or they would never get out of here.

Cuore paused, taking a moment to stare at her hands, pleased that her magic was heeding her commands. But the mysterious voice bothered her. It had been quick and unfamiliar.

Perhaps she had only imagined it. Perhaps the suggestion to use fire had come from some hidden part of her own mind.

She dearly hoped that was the case.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there we go, some action and adventure! The Sealed Cave is...a pain. It just is. But I felt an urge to write it, so here you go!

I'm going to admit something that might, possibly, get me flamed but...I_ hate_ Ceodore. He's like everything annoying and bad about both his parents wrapped into one whiny package with none of their good qualities present. Kain deserves a medal for traveling with him in TAY and not murdering him. Since I'm trying to stick as closely to cannon as possible, (Though, changing up a few things to make them better,) I'm trying to strike a balance for Ceodore; to keep him in character but also not make me want to kill him off in this story. So far, I think it's working...mostly. And I'm honestly not sure what color hair he has. Some art it's pink, some it's...blond-ish and in game it's blue, so...I've settled on platinum blonde. Which...makes some sort of sense.

Also, a note about all the mineralogoy in this chapter...it is all true. I'm a gemologist, so I know these things in addition to studying up on copper bearing ore for this chapter. Chalcocite is real, despite what my spellcheck claims.

Also, in my quest to make Cuore awesome and popular, I may have spurred another writer into making me a min-saga fic about her! If you want to read something sappy sweet that will make your teeth fall out, read Symnonyms by Mythweaver.

I'm not sure when the next update is headed your way, but until then!


	6. Clash

**The next chapter has arrived! Not quite as action and adventure based as the last, but some important plot points are covered in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"My baby!" Cid yelled, jogging out from one of the doors and into the hanger as the ramp was lowered from the _Voyager_. "What did you do to my baby?!"

Luca put her hands on her hips, frowning, but before she could say anything he stopped at the base of the ramp and spoke again, "You didn't let Ceodore drive, did you?"

Cuore grinned and tilted her head to look over her shoulder at the prince, who was insulted.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, although his voice was drowned out by Luca.

"_Your _baby? Hey now, I worked on this airship way more then you. She's _my_ baby! You're like the weird uncle no one invites to family gatherings."

Cuore raised her eyebrows, "Do they always fight like this?" she asked, surprised.

"Worse." Ceodore and Kieran both said.

Cid pointed up at her, "You didn't answer my question, missy! What the hell happened?!"

"Yellow dragon ran into us. We crashed, that's what happened! You're lucky the ship's not blown to bits!" Luca retorted, stomping down to meet him as they continued to trade insults.

The others followed at a more sedate pace, but by the time they reached the bottom, Ursula bit her lip.

"Uh oh…" she muttered, ducking her head and brushing a smudge of soot off her face, as if she could hide the evidence of their trip.

Cuore searched for the cause of her sudden change in attitude and then saw Ursula's parents giving her a look that most definitely said she was in trouble.

The princess blew a strand of errant hair out of her face, expression dull, "This is going to be fun…"

"I could come with you and try to explain," Ceodore offered helpfully.

She shook her head, "Something tells me that won't help, but thank you all the same." Ursula tossed them a half smile, "If I'm not grounded until I'm thirty, I'll see you all tonight."

Cuore waved goodbye to her and leaned around the airship, curious to see this particular interaction. Before she could gather any data, however, her arm was yanked and she stumbled backwards, nearly loosing her footing as she wove around the airship.

All the while Luca was chattering, "This girl here, you should hear her! She talks about airships as if she's grown up around them or something! She predicted the hydro-silicon relay problem _before_ it happened, and gave me pointers on the vertical hovering mechanics!"

Cuore grinned sheepishly, "Well, I-"

"She's damn smart," Luca finished, holding her so tightly she had no choice but to stay at the dwarf woman's side.

Cid looked interested, "Really?!

"Its not-" Cuore started to say, but he was already on something else.

"So, there's this problem on the _Excelsior_ with the coolant systems," Cid started to say, only to be interrupted by Luca, who snorted.

"She's not helping you on your failed pet project Cid! We shouldn't waste her talents like that! I'm going to have her look over the blueprints for the _Voyager_."

"Oh, _your_ pet project," he shot back.

They glared at each other and Cuore sighed, "The coolant system is the least of that ship's design flaws, but if you wish to fix it I would suggest reversing the magnetic flow capacitors."

Cid stared at her, mouth hanging open, while Luca shot him a triumphant smile.

"Hot damn!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "We need you to look at the blueprints alright!"

He reached out and snatched her wrist, but she protested, "Oh, but I have too find my parents! I've been gone a long time and I-"

"They're probably still in that meeting thingy, you should help us until later." he argued, undeterred.

Cuore glanced at Ceodore for help, but he just shrugged, looking apologetic.

"Cid, I really don't think there's anything I can do to help, and I really-" she tried again, but he shook a finger at her, "No one's buying that you know nothing, missy, come on!"

Luca nodded excitedly, "We'll have this ship up and running in no time!"

Cuore sighed, out of excuses, as they pulled her past Ceodore and Kieran who were watching the whole display and towards one of the adjacent rooms to the hanger.

"Fix the port injectors, too!" Kieran called, sounding judgmental, "They're making the ship drop a little whenever you switch speeds."

Cuore turned her head to look at him, once again wondering how he knew so much about airships.

"Come and fix them yourself!" Luca shouted back at him, frowning. Cuore winced from the loud voice being right next to her, while Kieran made a face, "I'm not helping you build one of those death machines,"

"You can't hide forever; I'll get you to help with one yet!" Cid threatened.

Kieran rolled his eyes and turned away, heading for the exit, while Cid fired back one last comment, "I'll talk to Kain again if I have too!"

"Good luck with that!" Kieran called, waving as he left the hanger, leaving Ceodore to catch up.

Cid grumbled, "Wasted talent,"

Cuore made a face, "Can I leave too?"

"No!" they both cried, each holding one of her arms.

She tried her best to look pitiful, "But I'm sure my parents are worried about me, and I'm awfully tired from that cave, and I-"

"No one's buying it, Cuore," Luca teased, winking at her.

Cid nodded, "Oh no, your going to go over these blueprints with us and tell us what to fix, so we can make the _best _airship ever. Come on whiz kid…"

Cuore sighed and gave up, letting them drag her off, still chattering.

* * *

Cuore left the airship hanger with a headache and feeling as though her eyes were bleeding. She had spent the last two hours pouring over blueprints for the _Voyager _and pointing out flaws and improvements and being told she was brilliant far more times then was healthy, surely. Despite her incredible knowledge about mechanics, engineering and technology, she found the subjects terribly dull.

Given a choice, she would have rather studied and cataloged living organisms like flowers and animals, even natural objects like gemstones rather then metal and man-made machinery.

Cuore sighed and rubbed her arm, wondering if her parents would be as annoyed as Ceodore and Ursula seemed to think their's would be.

To answer her question, she would have to find them, however. It appeared to her that the endless meetings were over and yet she hadn't run into anyone she knew to ask for certain. Cuore saw numerous guards throughout the corridors but she avoided asking them any questions. Her track record with Baron's army wasn't the best. They seemed to be a suspicious bunch and if Kieran was anything to go by, rude as well.

She descended a staircase and at the bottom saw a group of girls around her age giggling. Judging by their clothes they were probably white magic trainees.

They spotted her and she was not unaware of the way their laughter died and was replaced by spiteful expressions.

Cuore blinked and smiled a little, musing to herself that suddenly the situation was terribly awkward.

"Um," she spoke up, stepping off the last stair, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you seen my parents anywhere?"

The leader of the group, a blonde, gave her a once over while her friends crossed their arms in unison.

Cuore raised an eyebrow while the blonde flipped her braid over her shoulder and finally answered after a pause, "I haven't seen the king or queen of Eblan today."

Cuore did not miss the disassociation between her parents and her in the woman's speech, but nevertheless forced a smile, "Thank you,"

She brushed past them as they had blocked her way, and headed for the nearest hallway where she could escape.

"Oh my gosh, was that her?"

"Yeah, she's so weird!"

"I heard she caused the new airship to crash."

"Well, she _is_ a witch,"

"Or something that rhymes with that!"

They erupted into high pitched giggles that grated through the hallway and echoed up the stairs.

"_And they say white mages are always so kind_," she thought, glaring at them before rounding a corner so that their pesky comments died away. She'd heard 'witch' on this trip enough to last her a lifetime.

Cuore sighed and shrugged off the comments, deciding that there would always be people who couldn't fathom being nice to others in the world.

"Cuore!"

She turned at the sound of her name and spotted Ceodore waving at her near the end of the hallway, making her smile and wave back.

"So, trouble?" she asked after she had caught up to him.

He made a face, "Uh, a little. Not really trouble, I guess, more like just them worrying."

Cuore grinned, "To be expected!"

"I guess…" he mumbled, frowning before he perked up and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I see you escaped,"

"Barely," she groaned, "I thought I might be trapped forever! Though, I haven't been able to find my parents…"

"The meeting ended a bit ago," Ceodore explained, "and I think I heard them mention something about getting out of this castle."

"That sounds like them alright," she replied with a smile, shaking her head. "I guess I'd better check the town, then."

"I'm heading that way anyway, mind if I tag along?" he asked.

Cuore shook her head, still smiling, "Not at all."

Not only would his company be nice, but it would prevent her from having to talk to people such as the white mages she had just run into.

Their rude comments made her remember something and she clasp her hands behind her back as they walked, mentioned after a few steps, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ceodore said, shrugging.

She thought how to phrase her question before asking it, "I noticed Kieran seems to know a lot about airships, more so then most people, anyway. Yet, he appears to hate them. I still don't understand the contradictory nature of people…"

Ceodore sighed and shrugged again, "Eh, most people in Baron know about airships, but yes, Kieran knows more then even I do. I think when he was a kid he wanted to be an airship engineer or something."

Cuore frowned, "So what changed?"

The prince paused, and even if she was ignorant of some human behavior, she knew enough to know that he was thinking how best to answer her question.

She also suspected he wasn't telling her everything.

"His…focus changed, I think." Ceodore replied quietly, adding on a lighter note afterwards, "Besides, I think he knows a little _too_ much about them now, and knows everything that can go wrong. That's the problem with having too much knowledge!"

She chuckled, "I suppose…"

"And," Ceodore said, grinning, "you saw how airsick he gets."

She couldn't help herself and giggled, "I did. Is that why he's not 'technically' a dragoon, too? The airsickness? Because I'm curious about that, too."

He shrugged once more, "I don't know about that, actually. Maybe ask Kain next time you see him? He is his mentor after all…"

Cuore considered that but then decided what Kieran's life story should not be any concern of hers.

Though, she did have one last question; "I meant to ask, what is Kieran's last name? I don't think I've ever heard anyone use it."

Ceodore looked thoughtful, "You know what? I have no idea. I probably should, too, he is my friend, but I don't. Another thing to ask Kain about, maybe."

They went down another staircase and ended up on the bottom floor, though Cuore stopped walking as they moved towards the main gate. She studied the pattern of sunlight dappling on the floor and then followed the light beams up to one of the windows, tilting her head and examining the structure.

"What do you see?" Ceodore asked, coming to stand beside her once he realized she'd strayed.

She continued her analyst and began to speak, "Your transoms are crooked."

"…Our what?" Ceodore asked, making a face.

"Transoms. The horizontal beams in your window's structure. They are uneven, causing an uneven pattern of dispersion upon the ground."

Cuore crossed her arms as she stared at the light filtering through the glass panes.

"Historically, windows are designed with surfaces parallel to vertical building walls. Such a design allows considerable solar light and heat penetration due to the most commonly occurring incidence of sun angles. In passive solar building design, an extended eave is typically used to control the amount of solar light and heat entering the window. An alternate method would be to calculate a more optimum angle for mounting windows which accounts for summer sun load minimization, with consideration of the actual latitude of the particular building."

Cuore stopped talking and glanced at him, looking sheepish, "Sorry, I get easily carried away…"

Ceodore chuckled and leaned in to whisper, "Just be careful or our builders are going to draft you the same way Cid did."

His understanding and nonchalant attitude about her incredible and useless knowledge eased her worries and she laughed, thankful for the comment.

* * *

It was as afternoon was quickly turning to evening that Cuore finished looking in most of Baron's city, leaving only the most crowded areas. She hadn't found her parents as of yet, and suspected that they might be somewhere in the market. She had parted ways with Ceodore hours ago, leaving her alone to continue her search. She supposed she could have gone back to the castle, as in a few hours the festivities would begin, but Cuore hated to feel confined.

Besides, there was a difference between being given a strange look in a crowded marketplace and being given the same look in an empty hallway inside.

She wove her way gracefully around people clogging the pathways to gossip and trade, wondering how in the world she could loose her parents in the first place.

They hardly blended in, after all.

Cuore smirked, realizing that this situation resembled her first ever trip to Baron, years ago when she was still a little girl. Leo and she had been separated from their parents and lost in this rather large city. She smiled and did a spinning turn out of the way of a basket toppling over, thinking to herself that not many things had change, even if they seemed too.

After breaking through a peculiarly blocked area, she paused and went on tip-toes to look around the area, hoping to spot someone she knew.

And she did, although it wasn't the people she wanted too.

Kieran was talking to one of the booth owners, though their conversation seemed to be at a close. Cuore hesitated, biting her lip as she watched, unsure if she should talk to him or ignore him.

He happened to glance up and, though the knot of people spotted her. His expression turned from bored to annoyed.

Still, she felt as though at this point, it would be rude to ignore him.

Cuore made her way over and attempted the most sincere, innocent smile she could muster.

"What do you want?" he asked, taking control of the conversation.

She frowned, already abandoning her plan of kindness, "I'm looking for my parents."

"I haven't seen them." Kieran answered; turning back to the man he'd been talking too and nodding at something he said before turning to walk away.

Cuore felt a burst of frustration at being ignored, glancing between the dark haired young man and the booth keeper before hurrying to catch up to Kieran.

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?" she pried, mostly because she felt like she should try to have a semi-descent conversation with him.

"Would I lie to you?" he retorted.

Cuore snorted and stepped on front of him, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at him with a disbelieving expression.

"In a heartbeat."

Kieran rolled his eyes and moved past her, heading back the way she already came. After a moment, she hurried forward to fall into step beside him. He frowned at her presence, but said nothing.

"I've been asking around and…no one knows what your last name is. I find that odd. Even I, the adopted one, have a last name now." she mentioned, trying a different topic.

Kieran sighed and maneuvered around a group of people haggling over the prices of fruit, forcing Cuore to follow him.

"I have a last name, I just don't have any need to tell you."

She rolled her eyes, wondering how one person could contain so much rudeness, before continuing to speak. "If you don't tell me what it is, I'll have to make one up for you."

He scowled at her, prompting her explanation, having to talk over the loud market place, "I need something to call you other then your first name. And I thought a last name would be perfect…either that or chocobo tard."

He rolled his eyes and she tapped her chin thoughtfully, studying him for ideas.

"Cloud biter?"

Kieran stopped walking, "What? Where did that even come from?"

"You like?"

"No."

He started walking and tried to dodge a few people to avoid her, but she easily caught up.

"Breeze killer?"

"…No."

"Sky dancer?"

He didn't reply and she tried not to snicker; who knew bugging Kieran could be such a fun game?

"Alright, cloud biter it is!"

He sighed, shooting her an annoyed look, and she smiled back, "Come on, lighten up."

Finally he came to a halt in the middle of a crowded walkway, making several people glare at them as they were forced to move past the new blockage. Cuore got pushed from behind as someone rudely stormed past and she nearly ran into Kieran, who had started speaking as if none of the chaos around them was going on.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me?"

"Payback," she muttered under her breath, thinking of all the times past he'd picked on her. A bad form, anyway, since back then she'd been six years younger then him.

He didn't hear her remark, or he did and chose to ignore it, because he was still gripping.

"If it's boredom, then please, go get a hobby or something and leave me alone."

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, deciding to use his own words against him, "It's not torment, it's the truth, and you'd better get used to it because it's all anyone is ever going to do to you."

His eyes narrowed.

She smirked, pleased he remembered that conversation. She wondered if he had been proud when she'd cried that day, or any of the other times.

"It is torment, Cuore, and if this is retaliation-"

"Oh relax, its harmless." she interrupted.

He glared at her for a moment and then turned away, stiffly making his way through the stream of people.

She sighed and caught up, feeling a little bit badly though she justified it readily.

He'd always hated her, and she could never figure out why. But now she cared less what he thought and more about how she was finally able to stand up to him.

"Torment?" she said as she hopped gracefully over a fallen barrel to land by his side, "What are you saying, that I'm the monster that haunts your dreams?"

Kieran's expression shifted somewhat, such a subtle change she almost missed it. He didn't reply, and that was odd. The young man was always ready to bite back with some sort of remark and her comment shouldn't have silenced him.

Confused, Cuore tipped her head to one side, wondering if she'd ever figure out human behavior.

But her guilt got the best of her and she sighed softly, nudging him and speaking with a gentler tone of teasing to mend the situation.

"I hope that's not the case," she commented in regards to her last words, "because that would mean you dream about me and I'm not sure how I feel about that."

It worked, and he glanced at her, annoyed, "I don't," he said quickly, "but if I did, you would be _silent_ and _far away_."

Cuore giggled and clasped her hands behind her back as he shook his head at her, "Truthfully, blade dancer, you must have something better to do."

She perked up, "See, you call me blade dancer, and I can call you cloud biter! It works perfectly."

He rolled his eyes, and reached out to steady a basket that had nearly fallen off a nearby stand.

As he righted the object Cuore frowned, "What's with that nickname, anyway?"

She had to admit, of all the names she'd been called, that one was by far the least offensive, though it also made the least amount of sense too her.

"Blade dancer?" Kieran asked, distracted, "It's because of the way you dance around with your swords."

"They aren't swords," she replied shortly, "they're katanas, and I don't _dance_ with them, I fight with them."

Kieran glanced over his shoulder, the familiar look of smug dominance in place as usual, "Your _fighting style _looks more like a dance. It's completely impractical."

He was mocking her, and she glared at him, her earlier guilt about harassing him gone.

"You waste more energy then is necessary." he continued, turning around to fully face her, "you get in the way of anyone else who is around you and if you were fighting anything other then mindless monsters, you'd be dead in seconds."

Insulted, Cuore crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, "I spar all the time back home."

The look he gave her was conceited, "You're the _princess_," he stated as if it were obvious, "you don't think other people are letting you win?"

She blinked, pausing to consider his words. But then she remember just last week and decided that her father was too proud to let her win against him.

"That's stupid, who would do that?" she asked, letting her arms fall.

Kieran stared at her and she raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

"My point is that in a real fight you'd never last."

She rolled her eyes, "You saw me in action in the Sealed Cave, are you serious?"

"A _real_ fight, blade dancer, against a _real_ opponent that isn't some enchanted door."

Cuore smirked, "Like you?"

"Yes, exactly like me."

She couldn't help it; she laughed. He glared at her and she placed her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the sound as he tried to burn holes in her head with his gaze.

"Sorry," she said after a moment.

He started to walk again, "You shouldn't underestimate people, it's going to get you killed one day. I'm a very skilled combatant and correct me if I'm wrong, but you never experienced a real battle, one where the outcome is life or death."

She sighed in dramatic sarcasm, "Too bad the world is at peace,"

"That doesn't mean there won't be fights." he muttered.

Having enough of his attitude, Cuore turned to make her way back to the castle, rolling her eyes. She was in need of non-Kieran company.

"Whatever, cloud biter, you can always be the best in your own head."

Typical to his personality, he had to get the last word.

"And you can keep clinging to your mystic arts."

She stopped and turned back around slowly, "Excuse me?"

"Mages are useless. One silence spell and their dead weight you have to protect." Kieran explained flippantly.

"I don't have just magic, you know, and you should show more respect to magic casters." she retorted, offended and a little upset. Not just that he would say such a thing to her, but that he would put down all mages.

He stared her down, "But you do rely on your magic just as much as your blades, that's why you wouldn't win in a fight against me. No magic, just weapons."

Cuore opened her mouth to say something but then paused and asked, "Are you…challenging me?"

"Yes. I'd love to take your arrogant attitude down a few notches." he told her spitefully.

She rose to the barb, "My arrogant attitude? Look in a mirror once in a while, cloud biter. If it's a fight you want, you name the place and time and I'll be there."

"Fine, blade dancer, right now, here."

Some small part of her realized that this was a bad idea, but she ignored it and pulled her katanas free from their sheaths on her back.

"I feel the need to warn you that this was a terrible idea," she said, smirking.

Kieran glared at her and freed his own weapon, wasting no time before taking the first swing at her.

Cuore easily avoided it, although she realized that she didn't know enough of his fighting style to make this an effortless victory. It would require some focus and skill on her part.

Not that she had any worry that she wouldn't win.

There was a commotion as everyone in the market realized that there was a duel taking place. Cuore ignored it and pulled her blade up to block a horizontal strike aimed at her face.

"My face? Really Kieran? Play nicely, now," she chided, using her other blade to take a swing at his midsection although he disengaged his swallow from her katana to spin it so her second sword bounced harmlessly off of his weapon. Cuore was slightly impressed with the fluid motions and the use of such a strange weapon. She had rarely seen the double bladed staff at all, let alone had the pleasure of facing someone with it in a fight.

Cuore shoved him backwards and crossed her katanas to deflect one of his attacks, still trying to gather enough data on his weapon and fighting style to properly defeat him.

"_What kind of song do you sing_?" she wondered, flicking her wrist with each attack, keeping the pace rapid and even, eyes searching for that one tell that everyone had that would let her know when and how to strike back.

Kieran took a step back, giving her a strange look as he did so, obviously surprised she hadn't attacked him back yet, and fixed the grip on his weapon.

In the pause she blinked and held up her hands, "Well?"

He growled at her and lunged with a swing, leaving her to hop backwards, and then dance to the side, tapping her blade against his as she went.

He turned, though not nearly fast enough and she spun around him, once again using her katana to chime against his swallow, creating a definite beat.

"Has anyone ever told you you're _really_ slow?" she asked, doing a quick double step back to the side to evade him once more.

Kieran shot her another glare, "So this isn't dancing?"

"If it is, you're a disappointing partner," she shot back, smirking.

The banter spurred him into taking another swing at her, though this time she barely caught his blade and was surprised when he flipped it, almost knocking Sun's Radiance out of her hand and forcing her to use Moon's Shadow as a shield.

The position they had ended up in wasn't conducive to a fight for either of them and they both broke out of the lock and Cuore gave her blades a spin in her hands, "How about I lead now, okay?" she teased, leveling Moon's Shadow at him.

Kieran shrugged, "I'm waiting,"

Cuore grinned, "Careful what you wish for," she warned, taking off to run around him, not liking the idea of heading straight into his circle. She was starting to gather a good picture of how he moved, what drove each of his strikes. She could hear a tune beginning to form in her mind and with that taking shape she circled around and came at the side, making him adjust his stance, something she figured would bother the normally stable, statue-like young man.

Once he blocked her katana, as she knew he would, she used Sun's Radiance to lock his swallow against her other sword and purposely ran the edge of her tungsten carbide katana down the entire length of the left side blade.

The sound the metal made as it grated against his inferior weapon was deafening, and Cuore couldn't help herself but smirk.

"_Never corner me again, Kieran_," she thought, enjoying the payback to its fullest.

Kieran wasn't stupid, he knew she had just ruined the finished on his weapon and he glared at her, though she wasn't done with him yet.

She was aware they had attracted a crowd and felt a little badly for the disruption, though she also couldn't deny that beating this arrogant, cruel and unfriendly person in front of a crowd didn't thrill her.

Cuore gave him no time to recover for her last attack and it was his turn to be on the defensive as she pelted a flurry of strikes against his now blunted weapon. She pushed him back several steps, changing the tempo of the attacks to unbalance him, a man who liked everything to be steady and obvious. He took once misstep and Cuore smirked, using one blade to tap the tip of his blade, shifting its position and then swing with the other so that he had to block it at an angle. The motion left his grip loosened and she lifted it from his hands with a well timed slash.

The swallow clattered to the ground a few feet away and Cuore crossed her blades so that they rested on either side of Kieran's neck, making him freeze and hold his hands halfway up.

"I think in a real fight I would have killed you," she said quietly, so only he could hear. "I win."

He looked very much like he wanted to retort with something equally nasty, though he clamped his mouth shut and she held him in that position for a moment before lowered her katanas and stepping back.

Before the crowd could react to the duel that had just taken place, Cuore winced when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Her mother may not have cared about the airship crash in the Underworld, but this little dance would probably require a lecture of some sort.

She glanced over her shoulder and winced again when she saw the look on Rydia's face.

Cuore sheathed her weapons and exhaled sharply before turning around and walking over.

"Wipe that proud look off your face," Rydia warned over her shoulder to both Edge and Izayoi, "we have to scold her for fighting in the middle of the street."

Edge sighed, disappointed, "I know…"

* * *

"He challenged me to a fight!" Cuore argued, holding up her hands, "What was I supposed to say?"

Her mother stared at her, "How about _no_?"

She looked to the side, biting back a retort and struggling not to roll her eyes. As if _that_ was an acceptable answer.

"Could you back me up, please?" Rydia asked, glancing at Edge.

He hesitated and then admitted, "Um…I think anything I say is going to make things worse…"

Cuore gestured to him at the same time her mother heaved a sigh, "See! Dad gets it."

The summoner glared at her husband, making him shrug apologetically at her.

"Cuore, I just don't understand how this happened,"

She crossed her arms, "Kieran is a jerk, that's how it happened. I'm not sure why you're so surprised. We fight all the time."

"Yes, but…" her mother trailed off, and with another sigh continued after a moment, "You bickered, but I'm not sure how verbal battles turned into a street brawl."

Cuore stood up straight and held her index finger up, "First off, it wasn't a brawl, it was a duel, second, the difference is last time I saw him I was twelve years old. Now he's only what, two years older then me?"

Rydia shook her head, "It could have caused a diplomatic incident."

Cuore picked up a stifled snicker from her father and tried her best not to grin, especially as her mother leveled a stern look at both of them.

"If you mean Kain's going to be ticked off I trashed his apprentice-"

"Who cares?" Edge cut in with, shrugging.

The summoner rubbed her fingertips across her forehead, "I mean we're in another country, you can't just go picking fights with people!"

"He picked a fight with _me_!" she argued, trying not to snap.

Rydia looked at Edge again and commented, "You are really not helping, by the way."

"Sorry, but I don't want to be the responsible parent right now, I want to tell my daughter that the move she used to disarm him by hitting his weapon was quite amazing."

Her mother sighed, again, and Cuore smirked, "That was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

She could feel her mother's gaze on her and ducked her head as she turned back to face her, "I am sorry. I didn't really think about it being a problem…"

"And what if Kieran decides he wants a re-match?" her mother asked seriously.

She paused and tried not to grin, "Then I'll kick his butt outside the city walls."

"We did not give you those katanas so you could duel in the streets of a city, you know," Rydia complained, looking off to the side.

She hung her head, "I know, and I _am_ sorry…"

There was a pause and Cuore fidgeted, "Am I done getting in trouble?"

"Oh, fine," Rydia said, throwing up her hands, "I'm not getting any help, anyway."

The teal haired teen smiled and hooked her arms behind her back, "You could always ground me so I can't go to that party tonight…"

"Nice try, but you are going," Edge said, "we are all going…"

He didn't sound pleased with that idea, but Cuore just frowned and crossed her arms, glancing at her mother to make sure she was, in fact, done getting in trouble.

Rydia seemed as though she was settled from her scolding, but Cuore still felt a twinge of guilt. She supposed her actions hadn't been the best, but for what it was worth, it had been fun.

* * *

"She ruined the finish on my swallow!" Kieran ranted, walking down the hallway with his arms crossed. "And that look on her face, like she's so great, and so special. I just…ugh."

He glared at the wall, "Her obnoxious little taunts, and that _smirk_, oh how I hate that smirk."

Kieran took a deep breath and then unpinned his eyes from the wall to glance at the man next to him.

"Are you even listening?" he asked, feeling as though his complaints were falling on deaf ears.

"Yes," Kain replied, eyes still forward, "I just don't care. There's a difference."

Kieran frowned and looked off to the side again, "She's so annoying. The sound of her voice is enough to make me want to slap her."

"Kieran," Kain said, finally glancing at him, "are you sure you aren't just annoyed she beat you?"

He scowled and tapped his fingers against the side of her arm, "It's not that."

"…Sure it's not." Kain replied dryly, obviously disbelieving.

They walked in silence for a few steps and then Kieran spoke up again, "Aren't you going to like…I don't know, give me some pointers about how to avoid losing to her again?"

"Don't get into another duel with Eblan's princess. Then you can't possibly lose." Kain answered, a small but noticeable smile on his lips.

Kieran stopped walking and let his arms fall, "You know what I mean,"

"Yes, I do, and honestly I'm not sure what you want me to say." his mentor commented, turning around to look at him from a few feet ahead, "She's talented, and I think that's what bothers you. As for the fight, I didn't see it; I don't know how she beat you. I can't help you with that."

Kain didn't wait for him to say anything more and started to walk again, calling over his shoulder as he went, "Also, I'm not buying you a new swallow."

Kieran sighed and hurried to catch up, "But I can't use the one I have now! It's completely ruined. Miss witch girl saw to that," he grumbled.

"Don't call her that, and you shouldn't have gotten into a fight with her in the first place. It's like poking a beehive and being surprised when the bees inside sting you." Kain commented.

Kieran made a face, "Interesting analogy."

"I considered using one about cornering a snake, but I figured you're probably sick of snakes after today."

"Mm," Kieran mumbled, crossing his arms again, thinking about the fight. Cuore's style of battle was so tranquil and yet volatile that he wasn't sure how she managed to beat any opponent, yet here he was, defeated. She had toyed with him, and that alone made him angry.

"Cid talked to me." Kain said, drawing Kieran's attention.

"Let me guess," the young man said sarcastically, "he wants me to help him with airships."

His mentor shrugged, "Something like that. Honestly I wasn't listening all that much."

"You didn't care?" Kieran quipped, grinning.

Kain smirked, "Something like that."

"I hope you told him I'm not helping him," Kieran said, glancing out a window as they passed it.

"I told him to talk to you if he wanted something. I'm your mentor, not your parent."

Kieran snorted, "So I can expect him to bother me in the next few days?"

"Probably tonight," Kain replied, waving a hand.

Kieran made a face, "Tonight?"

"The party. Don't tell me you forgot?"

He wrinkled his nose, "No, but I-"

"You are going." Kain interrupted.

Kieran sighed, "I don't want too, and I don't need to. It's for _important_ people, and royalty and I am neither."

He received a disapproving look and quickly continued, trying to wiggle his way out of this party.

"I have no reason to attend, and besides, don't you need guards or something? I can switch shifts with someone that actually wants to go!"

"Kieran,"

He sighed, "What?"

"You're too anti-social." Kain informed him, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Kieran raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me this? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am, and you should trust me when I say you are." his mentor said, stopping to look at him.

Kieran averted his gaze, "You can't make me go,"

"Actually I can,"

He crossed his arms and issued a challenge with his eyes, though he'd never won an argument like this with Kain before.

"You are going, and so am I, and we will have fun." Kain insisted.

Kieran groaned and let his shoulders sag, at least content in knowing that his mentor wasn't too thrilled about parties either.

Kieran lagged behind as they walked, still bitter about his defeat and also steeling himself for the night ahead. He would have to pretend to like all the noble, rich snobs who would be there and ignore him, and he wouldn't even have the solace of spending time with Ceodore and Ursula. Not with Cuore attending.

She would wheedle her into their conversations, pry her way into their circle of friendship. He sighed and let his eyes watch the flooring, knowing deep down that he _was_ being anti-social. But he had always been the kid that preferred reading and research to getting into trouble with the other kids. He'd never been popular, and he'd certainly never looked forward to such large events like tonight.

They had stopped walking and Kieran glanced up, realizing where they were and giving Kain a weird look.

"Ceodore is always late, make sure he's not tonight." the blonde man explained, already starting to walk away.

Kieran's eyes widened, "Hey, what about you?"

"I'm allowed to be late!" he called back.

Ceodore's door opened from the yelling and he looked both ways, puzzled, "Is Kain already gone?"

"Yes," Kieran muttered, glaring down the hall.

The prince chuckled, "So, you're here to make sure I'm on time?"

"And you're here to make sure I actually show up." he replied.

They both sighed, but Ceodore quickly chuckled, and ducked back inside, "He knows the party is like, two hours away, right?"

Kieran didn't want to uncross his arms and so used his foot to kick the door closed after her entered.

"Kain knows. Kain seems to know _everything_."

Ceodore glanced over his shoulder, "Does he know about that street brawl today?"

"Duel," Kieran corrected, leaning against the wall, "and yes, he does. I told him."

His friend whistled, "Did you get in trouble?"

"…I guess." Kieran muttered, looking around the room, uninterested.

Ceodore sat on a nearby chair, looking far to intrigued by this conversation, "I'm sorry I missed it. I've never dueled Cuore before,"

"Don't," Kieran snapped.

His friend continued as though he hadn't spoken, "I talked to a couple people and they said the fight was rather intense."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kieran said, pushing off the wall and walking the length of the room to look out the window.

Ceodore gave him a look, but then shrugged and said instead, "Sorry you have to come tonight. I know you were trying to get out of it."

He sighed, "I should have known my plans would be foiled…"

He blinked and then glanced at the prince, "By the way, is Pamela going to be there?"

"Palom and Leonora are, I don't see why Pamela wouldn't." Ceodore replied, shrugging.

Kieran shuddered, "Great, the spawn will be there."

Ceodore laughed, "She's five!"

"She used her magic on me last year and I couldn't talk for three hours!" Kieran protested, turning around, "She's an offspring from the deepest pit of the darkest section of hell, and all those pigtails don't fool me."

"Kieran!" Ceodore chided.

He frowned, "I know, I should be nicer. Everyone keeps telling me that."

There was a long pause and after a few minutes Kieran sighed and announced, "Alright, your _majesty_, let's get you to a _royal_ ball!"

His voice dripped in sarcasm and Ceodore grinned, adding as he stood, "Oh gosh, do you think I'll find true love there tonight?!"

Kieran shrugged, "Not if you don't keep dancing around the subject with Ursula,"

"We are not dating!" Ceodore insisted, sounding annoyed.

Kieran rolled his eyes, "Whatever, and I'm from the moon. Now come on," he shooed him towards the door, and once it was open, Ceodore stopped and smiled, adding, "You know what will be there? Free food."

"Hopefully better then last year,"

"Eh, Mysidian food sucks."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter as we move ever onward in this story! I don't have much to say about this one besides the fact that I'm enjoying writing the characters that have thus far appeared. This must be noted as there are a few characters in this world that I have no idea what to do with in this story. They might only be mentioned, because of that.

In other news, another one of my (many) hobbies is the origin and meanings of names. I love looking them up and learning random things about names. So, for anyone interested, the etymology of Kieran's name, if traced back to the base, an Irish word 'Ciar', means literally "Black" or "Dark".

Thanks for reading!


	7. Celebration

Cuore fussed with an unruly strand of hair and attempted to coil it, and then pin it with the rest of the teal locks around the back of her head. It promptly fell out and took a few others with it.

She groaned and tossed the pin onto the counter in front of her, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"I bet Ursula doesn't have this kind of trouble," she grumbled, tugging on the strand.

The other princess's hair seemed far more manageable, and it made Cuore wonder if she shouldn't have grown her hair out at all. Though, it hadn't been much better when she'd been a little girl.

There was a knock at her door and Cuore sighed before calling that they could enter. Her mother peeked in and smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

Cuore rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Her mother laughed softly and grabbed a few pins and started to pull and twist her hair, mentioning, "I'm sorry you got stuck with my hair."

Cuore sighed, "Sometimes I think it has a mind of its own."

"Mm, agreed." Rydia said, fixing the style and pushing an insane amount of pins into the hair. Cuore briefly frowned, thinking what fun she would have getting all those out, later.

Her eyes studied her reflection and she averted her gaze, speaking up quietly, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" she hesitated, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Rydia stopped combing her fingers through Cuore's hair and caught her gaze in the mirror, looking both surprised and amused by the question.

"I know," Cuore said, averted her gaze again, "I'm not usually so…vain."

Her mother laughed and rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Cuore, I think you are beautiful."

"You aren't just saying that?" Cuore asked, fiddling with a pin in her fingers, disbelieving.

Rydia smiled slowly and plucked the pin from her fingers, jabbing it into a piece of hair that was slowly sliding out of place.

"Cuore, you look like me, so if I was lying, I'd be saying I think I look terrible."

She laughed and dropped her eyes, "I suppose so, huh?"

"But no, I'm not just saying it, I think you are beautiful." Rydia whispered, tapping her on top of her head before continuing to braid another section of her hair.

Cuore begin picking dust specks off her dress but looked up when her mother asked, "What an interesting question. Any particular reason for asking?"

She shook her head as much as she dared, lest all her hair fall out again, "No, not really."

She happened to glance up and caught a suspiciously coy expression from her mother as the woman pulled back one of the last loose bits of hair.

"_Really_?" Rydia pried, "After today, are you sure there's no particular reason you might be asking me that?"

Cuore gave her a funny look, "Mom, you know how bad I am at guessing human manners and decoding double meanings and reading between the lines, as you say. You will have to be far more obvious than that."

Rydia grinned and spoke plainly, "Kieran,"

"Ugh, don't even joke!" Cuore exclaimed, rubbing her upper arms with her hands, "He's the _last_ person in the _universe_ I would want to impress. He makes my skin crawl."

Her mother laughed and took a step back, looking over her work and adjusting a few last minute pins while Cuore continued to complain, "Besides, it would be impossible to impress him anyway! He's too _dismal _to find anything even remotely interesting. Maybe I should have killed him…"

"Alright, alright," Rydia said, laughing and holding up her hands, "I'm sorry to have said anything."

Cuore turned her head to look at the sides of her hair, skeptical the braiding would stay put.

"Though, you seemed to protest a little _too _much,"

Cuore spun around and glared at her mother, "Mom," she warned.

Rydia merely laughed at her and waved her from her chair, "Come my small lady, we have a ball to attend."

Cuore frowned, although she was pleased with the old nickname, and followed her out the door, "Unfortunately."

Leo was grumbling in the hallway directly outside, "But, she'll want to practice her spells and she's so _bad_ at them!"

"Who are we talking about?" Cuore asked, confused.

"Pamela." Edge replied, rolling his eyes.

Cuore snickered, "Ah, Pamela."

"_Pamela_," Leo groaned, looking up at her with a dismayed expression.

Rydia frowned and mentioned, "We are going to be late,"

"Fashionably so," Cuore commented, rolling her eyes.

They had started walking as Edge told them of his master plan to actually be late.

"See, if we go late, they we can slip in without anyone knowing we're there."

Rydia looked confused, "And we would want to do that…because?"

"Because," he said, as if it were obvious, "I've spent the last two days talking with these people, do you really think I want to talk to them some more? I don't."

Rydia sighed, but he added as an after thought; "Also, by going late we have less of a chance to get into a conversation with _Verian Dahl_."

Cuore frowned, knowing that was really the bottom line, while her mother scoffed, "Tell me you aren't serious," she asked, sparing him a sharp look, "Just avoid him,"

"He's like the plague. You _can't_ avoid him." Edge complained.

"Where's Izayoi?" Cuore asked, steering the conversation in a different direction, although she was surprised the woman wasn't here.

Edge shrugged.

Rydia sighed and gave him a look, "You lost your cousin?"

"No," he replied, "I lost my bodyguard. She's around here somewhere, I'm sure."

Cuore just shook her head, smiling and led Leo with her, noticing he was still sulking.

"Leo, it will be okay."

He sighed, "I know, but I feel all queasy."

Cuore pat his head sympathetically, and he in turn clutched her hand tighter, mumbling, "I don't want to go."

She opened her mouth to tell him to stop being so theatrical, but then he whispered, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Cuore stopped in her tracks and glanced down at him, startled. She had felt that way since he return yet she'd tried to ignore it and convinced herself that it was nothing. But Leo speaking up to voice her fears made her wonder if they were both onto something.

Her little brother rubbed a hand across his stomach and she knelt down so they could be eye to eye.

"Leo," she whispered, "I've had a bad feeling too, but nothing terrible has happened yet, right?"

He nodded slowly and she smiled, "You and I stay together and we'll be fine. I promise."

Leo smiled a little, "Do you also promise to keep Pamela away from me?"

Cuore ruffled his hair, "No can do, little brother, unless you can keep grumpy old Kieran away from me."

Leo sighed and averted his gaze, "I guess we have no choice."

Cuore chuckled and stood, tugging him to follow her after their parents.

* * *

Being as they were two hours late to arrive, none of them expected to open the double doors to the ballroom and be surprised by a noisy announcement.

"They're majesties king Edge Geraldine of Eblan and queen Rydia Madain Sari Geraldine and High Summoner of the village Mist."

Her father winced and then glared off to the side at the announcer, giving him what had to be the darkest glare she had ever seen.

Cuore put a hand on her hip and grinned at him, "Foiled again,"

"I'm going to murder that guy," he muttered.

Her mother looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh, hand drawn up so her knuckles hid her smile.

Edge heaved a sigh and tossed up his hands, "Whatever, I give up."

They walked out of the doorway and Cuore felt Leo slip closer to her, looking around with wide eyes and an unhappy expression on his face.

"Leo," she whispered, bending down a little, "It will be alright, try to have fun tonight."

He sighed, but nodded firmly, "I will."

Their parent's conversation drew Cuore's attention and she quickened her pace to fall back into their shadows, wanting to stay as closed as possible.

"I'm a little jealous." Edge commented.

Cuore made a face, mimicking the one her mother did as Rydia asked, "Of what?"

Edge sighed, "Your title, it's so much longer then mine.

"You don't even like titles!" Rydia replied, frowning.

He shrugged one shoulder, "Yes, but yours sounds so impressive, and I'm not sure how it ended up being longer then mine."

"If it will make you feel better, you could add some random adjectives onto the front of yours," she suggested.

Cuore giggled quietly as he appeared to think this over.

"Now there's an idea…"

Rydia glanced at him, "I'm far more curious how much you paid that guy to not use your real name."

"I paid him nothing," he said, looking straight ahead, "I threatened to kill him instead. It's cheaper."

She nodded solemnly, "I suppose it is."

Cuore stayed two steps behind them, but secretly enjoyed their conversations. She had missed the exchanges they would go through over the course of hours, or even days.

Before long, it was time for the mandatory greetings and upheaval that all children were forced to undergo. Cuore and Leo smiled and endured it, though Cuore felt terribly drained afterwards, like she was some item on display for everyone to comment on.

It was nice to have all the explanations about her age, appearance and skills out of the way, but the process of explaining to _every one _of her and her parent's friends was tedious.

Cuore was fairly certain that all of the greetings took at least an hour, and she was glad when they finally spilt from friends and started to make their way further into the room.

"Oh, I _hate_ him…"

Cuore leaned to see around her parents and noticed the object of their annoyance right away; Verian Dahl, a mage from Mysidia. A _chatty_ mage from Mysidia. She cringed and ducked back hoping that he wouldn't notice them.

Rydia sighed, "As do I, but we have to be polite."

"Do we?" Edge retorted, sounding put out by that idea. "Because I can't promise anything."

"You're not the one he hits on," she shot back, frowning.

Cuore cringed again, remembering a time long ago when she had first come to this planet and the people of Mist had decided to play matchmaker. They had been, apparently, concerned over Rydia being the last summoner and they wanted to make sure to pick someone with strong enough magic that would result in carrying that legacy on. There was probably more to it, but she had been so young that the only thing she really remembered was Rydia's displeasure at the whole situation.

Not that she could blame her. Verian Dahl was not only annoying, but he was much older then her.

"Why do you think I hate him so much?" Edge replied.

Rydia winced, "He's coming over here. Smile."

She plastered her own fake smile on her face as she said this, and Cuore bit back a groan.

Sharing the feelings of her father, she whispered, "Quick, find someone else to talk to before he makes his way over here. Then it won't be rude to ignore him."

Her father looked around, unimpressed, "But the only person around is-"

"Kain!" the summoner exclaimed, physically grabbing the dragoon's arm to keep him walking past them.

"Yes, hi, please pretend your talking to us," she said, smile still in place.

Kain looked slightly amused, "Are we trying to avoid a certain mage from Mysidia?"

"Well duh. Why else would we willing talk to you?" Edge asked.

Kain ignored him and Cuore found herself trying to remain inconspicuous, hoping no one would bring up the duel from earlier that day.

"Come now, I saw you running off, too. Everyone is trying to avoid him." her mother said, shrugging.

"…I can't actually deny that,"

Cuore tried not to snicker.

Her father sighed, "We need to just tell the twins to stop having him come."

"Why exactly do you hate him that much?" the dragoon asked, "Are you really worried he's going to steal your wife?"

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to acquire her in the first place?" Edge argued, gesturing to Rydia, who scowled.

"Excuse me, but you two do realize I'm standing right here, right?"

Cuore grinned and stood back, having fun just watching them bicker. This could go on for a long time, but it was more entertaining then anything else that was going to happen at this party.

"You should be flattered I'm that worried about losing you,"

"Well I'm not,"

Kain interjected before the argument went full blown, "Just so I can keep track, if Verian Dahl suddenly ends up dead, I can look at the two of you as suspects?"

They both looked insulted.

"If I kill him, there won't be a body left," Rydia commented, overlapping Edge's comment of, "Oh please, I'd be long gone before you even knew he was dead,"

They both glanced at each other and Kain frowned, "Not really helping your case here,"

"You'd have to look at everyone as suspects, no one likes him, remember? Even you."

"I can't deny that, either."

The summoner sighed, "Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Circling the ballroom like a vulture," Kain commented.

"Looking for his next victim." Edge tacked on.

Cuore glanced over her shoulder, "Actually, I think poor Harley got stuck talking to him."

"To bad."

"Sucks to be her."

"She has my sympathies."

The group started to break up now that the threat had passed and Cuore breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't been called out anymore for the duel. She was a little worried Kain would be upset with her, but so far it seemed that she would only have to deal with a moody Kieran. And that she could easily handle.

As they made their way around the room, Edge was not one to be silent.

"Parties are the worst invention ever created by people." he mentioned.

Rydia's expression was jaded, "I know I'm going to regret this, but why, exactly, are parties the worst invention?"

"Because," Edge replied, lowering his voice and looking back and forth conspiratorially, "you cram a bunch of important people into one room, without weapons. They might as well paint a giant red target on the side of the building."

She rolled her eyes, "But everyone is _here_. There's no one to try and assassinate us."

"I notice the Epopts aren't here." he pointed out.

Cuore found herself looking around the room to confirm this as the conversation went on.

"They never come."

"Exactly my point!"

Rydia commented dryly, "Oh yes, you have uncovered their fiendish plot. They will attack us with their pacifistic doctrines and we will be helpless to defend ourselves."

He was not deterred, "They know magic,"

"White magic!"

Cuore smirked and clasp her hands behind her back, enjoying the show.

"You're just mad because the guards took your weapons," Rydia remarked, looking amused.

"I am!" Edge said, frowning, "I mean, it's like they don't trust me or something…"

Cuore giggled, finding his logic to be sound about the stupidity of parties, even if it sounded farfetched and contrived.

Sympathetically the summoner pat his arm and managed to keep them moving through the clusters of people, "If it makes you feel better, I still have a dagger on me just in case those _lethal_ Epopts show up."

He gave her a once over, "Where?"

Cuore was equally confused and peered at her mother, thinking that the dress didn't look like it had any way to hide much of anything.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she laughed, smacking his shoulder.

The current song ended and in the lull before a new tune could start up, Rydia leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear, "Maybe you can find it later,"

"Ugh," Cuore said, making a face, "I'm going to leave before I throw up,"

They just chuckled at her and she tugged Leo with her as she walked away.

"…I don't get it." he brother mentioned after a moment.

She smiled down at him, "Good, you're not old enough too."

He looked confused, but didn't argue and obediently followed her as she made her way across the hall.

Her brother was always so quiet in large groups of people that she often forgot he was around. She wasn't sure if it was because he was shy, or something else, but he seemed to just watch everything without participating. She could relate, however, since she had been much the same. The world was a strange place to adjust too, and she had found it very difficult to understand anything when she'd first arrived.

Her brother would learn to be more outgoing as he grew up, she had no doubt.

Cuore spotted Fabul's princess waving at her from across the room and waved back, glancing down at Leo and asking, "Is it okay if we go talk to them?"

"Sure," he said, smiling up at her, one of his hands still intertwined with hers, "I promised to stay with you tonight."

Cuore smiled softly at him, "You are surely the best little brother in the world."

Leo preened and followed after her as she moved through the crowded ballroom with expert steps. Someone bumped into her and she flinched, frustrated that the person didn't even stop to say they were sorry, or find out what they had run into. Cuore always felt like she was suffocating in parties. There was too much noise, and too many objects to avoid running into.

Finally she stopped beside both Ursula and Ceodore, who greeted her and Leo before she was knocked again from behind.

Cuore glared over her shoulder at the person while Leo followed suit, protectively squeezing her hand.

Noticing their predicament, Ceodore spoke up, "I know, there's a lot of people in here tonight."

Cuore sighed and then smiled a little uneasily, "I'm just not…used to such crowds."

"The torture of being royalty," Ursula lamented, teasing.

Cuore laughed a little, though she agreed, and then noticed that the princess was wearing her hair long rather then in her signature pigtails, although the familiar red flower was pinned in place, matching her dress.

"I've always wanted to ask," Cuore said, "why do you always have a flowering Paeoniaceae in your hair?"

Ursula blinked and smiled slowly, "You mean…a peony flower?"

Cuore nodded, "Yes, genus Paeonia."

"Oh," the princess said, chuckling, "Would you be satisfied if I said I just like the way it looks?"

The teal haired teen was mildly disappointed, "I assumed there was some symbolic reasoning behind it."

Ursula laughed and brushed at her hair, "I'm sure there is, but honestly, I just like them."

Ceodore finally entered the conversation, "I think it looks nice," he agreed.

The blonde princess rolled her eyes and waved off his compliment, "You always say I look nice."

Cuore felt her skirt tighten around her legs and looked down in time to hear Leo whisper; "Save me,"

"Ceodore!" a loud, shrill, little girl's voice cried, managing to echo above the music and din of conversation.

Ursula winced and attempted a smile, "Pamela must have arrived."

There was a streak of white that zigzagged through the crowd and latched onto Ceodore, smiling broadly, "Hi!"

Her blonde pigtails bounced wildly from the movement, ribbons swaying as she finally came to a stop.

He took a step backwards as she nearly knocked him over, leaving Ursula to reach out a hand to steady him. The movement drew Pamela's gaze and she glared at Ursula before giving her head a toss so her ribbons flew. She took a deep breath and they all braced themselves for her voice.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, guess what? I'm five now! My daddy says I can start going to magic classes now, but I'm a little worried because I'm _so_ much better then all the other kids that they might feel badly. Isn't that nice of me? That I'm worried about them? Mommy always says so. And guess what? I-"

Cuore tuned out the rest of her chatter and instead leaned over to whisper to Ursula, "Why did she just look at you like a target?"

Ursula smiled and rolled her eyes, "She has a crush on Ceodore and thinks he and I are together."

"…You are," Cuore stated.

Ursula frowned, "We are not."

Cuore was, as always, unconvinced, though she turned her attention to Pamela as the little girl disengaged herself from Baron's prince and grinned at Leo, "Hi Leo! I've been wanting to see you. I'm taller then you now, I bet. You're so short! Plus, I'm so much cuter. Everyone says so."

He cringed as she grabbed his arm, "Come on, I'll show you this new spell I learned!"

Leo's eyes grew large and Cuore mouthed 'sorry' to him as the little girl dragged him off into the crowd.

She watched after and felt a twinge of guilt for not trying to help get away from the rabid little girl.

"I can't believe her parents let her run around like that," Ursula mentioned, looking amused.

Ceodore made a face, "Palom was probably way worse at that age and Leonora…well, I believe she _tries_."

Cuore chuckled and looked around the party, listening halfway to the conversation Ceodore and Ursula were having.

"Where's Kain?" the princess asked.

He shrugged, "Hiding in one of the corners, although I don't know which one."

"And Kieran?"

Ceodore snickered, "Probably the same."

Cuore breathed a small sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she wanted to run into him tonight, not after the display earlier that day. It would only lead to trouble, she was sure.

Cuore glanced into the crowd in search of Leo, hoping he wasn't getting into too much trouble with Pamela. The little girl was surprisingly domineering, which only made her already shy brother turn even more introverted.

She bit her lip and hoped he would be alright; after all, she had told him they should stick together.

She was distracted from her sweep of the party by Ceodore and Ursula's conversation, and turned back to catch the last bit of it.

"-Raining buckets!" Ursula said.

Ceodore seemed surprised, "Really? We haven't had any more then usual, here."

"What about you Cuore?" Ursula asked, glancing at her.

Cuore blinked and asked to clarify, "Buckets as in the loose measuring term implying 'lots' or the actual receptacle used to hold liquids?"

The princess chuckled and Ceodore answered, looking amused, "Lots, Cuore."

"Oh," she said, shrugging, "our rain flow has been analogous to past years."

She had taken a guess as to what they were referring to, and judging by their nods, she was correct in her assumption.

A new song began to play and Ceodore perked up, "Oh, _this_ song!"

He held his hand out to Ursula, but she protested, laughing slightly, "We've already danced five dances!"

Ceodore gave her a funny look, "So…you have something against the number six?"

She shook her head, "No, but there are other people here. You should probably dance with someone else otherwise people will be _talking_."

He rolled his eyes, "The only rumor going on right now is that Harley is pregnant."

Cuore blinked, "What?"

Ursula snickered and Ceodore rolled his eyes again, "My mom. She does this every year, seriously. She convinces herself that _someone_ we know is with child. This year she seems to think its Harley."

Cuore was puzzled, "Why?"

"Who knows?" he answered as if it should be obvious. He returned his attention to Ursula, "So?"

She frowned at him and put a hand on her hip, "You've been spending too much time with Kieran, it's making you rude. Maybe Cuore would like to dance."

Before he could say anything Cuore held up her hands and took an unconscious step backwards, "Oh no, that's fine. I don't really care for dancing. You two should go ahead."

Ceodore looked back at the blonde princess triumphantly, holding out his hand again. Ursula sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, _fine_."

Cuore snickered at their expense and waved as they headed off, musing to herself that they weren't dating.

"_Even _I_ can see it_." she thought, rolling her ankle to try and lessen the discomfort of having to wear shoes.

She had an innate aversion to dancing.

Where her dislike originated from, she didn't know, but it was an ongoing abhorrence. Cuore suspected part of it was fact that many people didn't dance perfectly, and their uneven rhymes in response to the music annoyed her. They might as well dance without accompaniment with the lack of skill she'd experienced

But there was also the feeling of apprehension with being that close to someone and having to rely on their lead. Cuore didn't enjoy it at all and attempted to avoid the activity whenever possible.

She happened to spot a familiar group of teen girls surrounding a nearby table and giggling. The ringleader, the blonde, whispered something to another friend, making them all break into another fit of giggles.

"_Another thing to avoid_," she thought, frowning and purposely turning away from them.

Cuore sighed and slid her way through the crowds, feeling terrible trapped, despite the spacious room. She winced as she passed someone laughing extremely loudly, only to flinch when someone brushed against her exposed arm, again without a second look. Cuore took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, both at the lack of consideration and at her own defects.

By now she should be used to crowds of people. She should be able to handle the noise, the colors, and the sensations. Yet, she still reacted poorly to the situation and felt a headache coming on the longer she lingered in the room. Cuore turned to try and get to a space less occupied, but nearly run into someone, having to do a little hop-step backwards to avoid Kain, who gave her a funny look as she righted herself and shot him an apologetic look.

"I think you lost something," Kain said dryly, gesturing to Leo, who was looking sullenly at the floor beside him.

Cuore pressed fingertips to her forehead, "So I did," she replied, shooting her brother a stern look.

He frowned, "I almost made it,"

"You are no where skilled enough to successfully sneak out of here. Not yet," Cuore scolded, placing her hands on her hips and hoping she sounded the least bit firm.

Leo sighed and looked away, "I know…"

"Leo!"

All three of them turned to see Pamela skip over, pigtails and ribbons bouncing, "There you are!"

Leo cringed and Kain frowned, but Pamela was all sugary smiles as she giggled, "You sneaky little boy!"

Leo swallowed and Cuore made a face as Pamela continued to prattle, "I wondered where you got too! I'm glad your back, I need your help with a spell, and I also need your help to find Ceodore. He's trying to hide from me, too!" She giggled again and flashed a sweet smile, "Good thing I'm an expert at hide and seek!"

"I don't want to help you!" Leo argued, wrinkling his nose, "You're not a very good mage,"

Cuore's eyes widened in surprise; her brother rarely said anything bad about anyone, but she could tell by his expression that he had reached his limit with the little blonde girl.

Pamela merely grinned, "I am too! I'm going to be the bestest white mage ever! Even better then auntie Porom."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Doubtful,"

Cuore decided to step in before this could go any further, as she was embarrassed about it happening in front of Kain of all people.

"Pamela, Leo can't help you. He's in trouble right now." she informed her, hoping that this wouldn't start a long explanation.

Pamela pursed her lips, "Oh, somebody was bad? I hear other kids get in trouble a lot! I never do, I'm too good for that." she said, winking.

She spun around and waved, "See you!"

Leo breathed a sigh of relief and Cuore leaned down to whisper, "You owe me little brother!"

"Thanks sissy," he muttered in reply, ducking his head.

She stood up and cast a worried glance at Kain, but he just frowned and remarked, "Some people should not have kids."

Cuore chuckled and look off into the crowd where Pamela had gone, now seeing no sign of the little spawn.

Cuore took a deep breath and mentioned, "I'm…surprised you don't want to talk to me about today."

Kain paused, as if considering how to answer, but then shrugged, "As I understand it, Kieran challenged you, and he was not injured. I have no need to say anything to you."

Cuore blinked and then smiled slowly, "Thanks…"

"Speaking of Kieran," Kain said, frowning once more, "I see he is being…scarce."

His gaze swept over the crowd and Cuore spoke up, "Ceodore said something about him so I assume he is here."

She fidgeted, still unsure about the events of the day and wondering how it would affect everyone.

Kain sighed suddenly and she looked up, catching his eye and tipping her head to one side with a questioning gaze.

"Drama," he said, starting to move again. After a few steps he stopped and turned back the barest hint of a smile on his smile, "Truly, do not worry about today. Remind me to tell you about the time Cecil pushed me off the battlements."

Cuore's eyes widened and she giggled, wondering when she would get to hear that story.

Kain left her side and she searched for a moment to find what drama he had spotted, but she saw nothing.

Though, her parents were talking with someone and she peered around a grouping of people to see who.

Verian Dahl was rambling about something while they listened politely, if not in boredom.

"Uh oh," she muttered, steering Leo to walk with her as she made her way through the ballroom, towards one of the corners.

"Izayoi," she said, peeking around a pillar.

The woman looked surprised, "How did you know I was here?"

Cuore shrugged and then gave Leo a little push towards her, "Just a good guess. Listen, Leo here decided to try his hand at sneaking out,"

Leo frowned and Izayoi raised an eyebrow, "I wonder where he got such an idea,"

"Mm, yes, I wonder," Cuore replied, rolling her eyes, "Could you watch him for a second? Mom and Dad are cornered by a certain mage and I need to rescue them."

Izayoi snarled, "Better you then me,"

She set her hand on Leo's shoulder and Cuore sighed, cracking a small smile, "I hope I make it in time before some sparks fly…literally."

Izayoi nodded her agreement and Cuore dashed as quickly she could from her cousin's side, dodging knots of people and tables until she was close enough to hear the man's droning.

"Now, most people think that water would naturally be a byproduct of ice spells, but that's not so. See, you don't make water and then freeze it, you just make the ice. That's why the water spell is so hard for most mages to perfect. Of course, being as I am highly skilled, I can cast it without difficulty. Another tricky spell is aero, because, again, wind is…"

Rydia looked positively bored, her fingers tapping repeatedly against her upper arms, lips pursed in a straight line to probably avoid saying anything.

Edge, on the other hand, was glaring at him and moving his fingers in a frightening familiar pattern, probably unconsciously.

"_Charm, Cuore_," she whispered mentally, preparing to imitate much more pleasant human beings as she plastered a large and mostly insincere smile on her face.

She stepped into their line of sight, purposely grabbing her father's arm as she did so he wouldn't lash out at the annoying mage.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, overly loud, before turning to Verian Dahl, flashing him a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but I really need to speak with my parents." she explained, pressing her free hand to her chest, hoping she sounded the least bit convincing.

Verian frowned, taking a painfully long time to look her over in a way not dissimilar to the girly white mages, before he spoke.

"The prodigal daughter, back from the magical land of the Eidolons. Your time away seems to have done you good, little princess." he said, agonizingly slow.

"_Is he hitting on me? Crystals, I hope not_…" she thought, trying not make a face. Instead she just forced a chuckle and then took a step away, drawing her parents with her, "Yes, well, I'm so sorry to pull them away, but I require their assistance."

Verian sighed, "Well, we'll have to talk later about passive spells, because I'm sure you need my guidance to adequately understand them."

Rydia glared at him, and Cuore winced, knowing the man was one word away from getting himself killed.

The cause could vary, however.

She pulled them away and he wandered off to pester some other poor soul. Once they had blended back into the crowd, Cuore breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at her parents.

"You are the _best _daughter ever," her father said, sounding extremely thankful.

She grinned and crossed her arms, "Don't you forget it,"

Her mother likewise gave her a smile, "Yes, thank you for the rescue. I'm not sure I could have continued to listen to that _riveting_ tale of…I'll admit it, I wasn't pay enough attention to know what he was talking about."

"Water, I think," Edge stated dryly, "I'll show him water."

Rydia tossed him a look, and he just shrugged, "I still want to know what he was doing when the Water Crystal got stolen, too."

Cuore grinned and spun around so she could see her father, "Obviously _perfecting_ his spells!"

"Obviously." he replied, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated motion.

Rydia scoffed, "Oh please, his understanding of magical theory is, at its very core, _wrong_. I'm insulted just listening to him."

Cuore chuckled and clasped her hands in front of her, glad to have gotten them out of the clutches of Verian Dahl.

She went up on her tip-toes, looking towards the corner she had left her brother and Izayoi in, wondering if she should mention to her parents that Leo had attempted to leave.

But then she heard them and turned around, surprised.

"We could sneak out," her father said, eyes already scanning the room.

"We could…" Rydia agreed.

"Window?"

"Too obvious," she said, shaking her head.

He nodded, "True…"

"Back door?"

"Also too obvious. Front door."

She wrinkled her nose, "Front door?"

"No one expects you to sneak out the front door."

"Does that even count?"

Cuore put her hands on her hips, "You two are _not_ sneaking out of here."

"Why not?" her father asked, sounding exasperated.

She rolled her eyes, and Rydia explained, "We've already talked to everyone here,"

"That we want too." Edge cut in.

"…And for once, I'd like to leave _before_ the obligatory argument with Kain can start." her mother finished.

"He deserves it every year, you know." Edge muttered.

Cuore sighed, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"You don't have to sneak out with us," Rydia said, smiling slightly, "you can stay with your friends and we can go."

"Oh yes, because _that_ looks good. The king and queen of Eblan just up and leave for no reason and desert their kids here." she complained, not really angry with them but still amazed with this reasoning.

They glanced at each, shrugged as if it didn't matter to them, and then looked back at Cuore, who frowned.

"You guys are unbelievable."

Edge grinned, "I know, isn't it great to have us as parents?"

She exhaled, making a sound halfway between a laugh and snort, "It's never dull,"

A new song started and Rydia groaned, "This music…is so bad. It sounds like someone died and we're mourning them."

Edge grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet with no explanation until Cuore spoke up, "Um…"

"We're getting that music changed." he said flippantly.

Edge pulled the summoner along and she smiled over her shoulder before rolling her eyes at her daughter, telling her with one look how she felt about the silly excursion.

Cuore couldn't help but smile back, thinking that she was, indeed, glad they were parents. Although, she did wish they were a little bit more behaved at events. Sometimes _she_ felt like the adult.

Someone touched her elbow and on impulse she tensed, preparing for some sort of danger.

All she got when she glanced over her shoulder was Kieran staring at her, annoyed.

"What?" she asked rudely, freeing her arm from his fingers.

He grabbed the arm back, "We're dancing."

"…Excuse me?" she asked, too shocked to stop him from leading her through a crowd of people.

Once on the other side, he repeated flatly, "We're dancing."

"…You and me," she said, narrowing her eyes and still in shock.

He sighed loudly, weaving around Verian Dahl, currently talking Leonora's ear off, "Yes, typically a dance requires two people."

His sarcasm woke her up from her daze and she realized he was escorting her somewhere. She pulled herself free and glared at him, "Hey, I didn't say yes."

"I didn't ask," Kieran retorted, glaring right back.

Cuore stubbornly crossed her arms, but he snatched both her arms and gave her a tug. It wasn't rough, but it still made her mad, "What-"

"Dance." he said, sighing again.

She frowned but let him take her hand, wondering all the while what horrid thing she should do to him for this.

The music abruptly cut out and she closed her eyes in a wince, knowing that her parents probably had something to do with that.

There was a ripple of murmurs through the crowd and Kieran sighed again, making her realize that he sighed far more then he smiled.

It just proved there was something wrong with the young man.

The music started again, this time a little more cheery, but she was disappointed because the tragic sounding tune from before would have fit the scene much better. After a few moments, Cuore decided that this dance couldn't be more awkward if they tried. The movements were forced, the steps were robotic and the fact that Kieran wouldn't even look at her made her finally sigh and speak up.

"This has got to be the most un-enjoyable dance I have ever been a part of."

He said nothing, so she let her gaze wander over at the other dancers in the ballroom, suspecting they were having a much more pleasant time then she was, and continued, "This obviously wasn't your idea, so who put you up to it?"

Again he remained silent, and after he spun her around, agonizingly slowly, she began rattling off a list of mutual friends.

"Ursula?"

They stepped to the right.

"I didn't think so…Ceodore?"

They stepped back to the left, and then to the back.

"Good, because if he had, I'd murder him. Rosa?"

They completed one whole square of steps and she frowned, "No matchmaker tonight, huh?"

Another spin and Cuore frowned thoughtfully, running out of suspects.

"Kain?"

Here Kieran's expression altered slightly and she knew that she had deduced the truth.

"Ah, Kain…"

Cuore chuckled, "This is so payback for all the smart-ass comments my father's made about him over the years…"

"_It's not like their your real parents_…"

Cuore's gaze snapped up and she glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything," he said, giving her that look that he always did, "I'm not the one insisting on carrying on a one-sided conversation with myself."

She frowned, but took his statement sincerely, wondering if she had imagined that comment. Or, maybe it was her own conscious playing tricks on her.

Still, it unnerved her and she looked away, wishing this horrid song would end so she could get away from her arch nemesis.

"_I wish I could just leave this party_…"

She sighed, "For once, you and I agree on something…"

"I didn't say anything," he said again, rising an eyebrow.

Cuore blinked, "You…didn't? I heard you say that you didn't want to be here, and I agree with you."

He halted their steps so abruptly that she stumbled a little, prompting a glare.

"I said nothing,"

"But you don't want to be here, right?" she asked, puzzled.

Kieran narrowed his eyes, and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. That wasn't the normal aggravation she saw in his eyes whenever they were forced to interact. There was genuine hate present, and she flinched from it.

"You didn't say anything," she conceded, wanting to make peace, if only for a moment.

He continued to stare at her, "No, I didn't…"

"_Vile Maenads_."

Cuore flinched again, the words actually stinging her slightly when usually Kieran's insults meant nothing.

"You heard that!" he snapped, dropping her hand as if it had burned him.

"I-"

"Are you reading my mind?" he demanded.

Cuore glared at him, "If I am, it's not by choice! You think I want to be inside your head?!"

"You shouldn't be!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"_Just like the Maenads didn't mean to nearly destroy our planet_," he said, or rather thought, making Cuore realize that she was, in fact, reading his mind. The only problem was she didn't know how to stop.

"I'm not a Maenad!"

Kieran crossed his arms, "That's exactly what you are! Why couldn't you just stay in the land of monsters?"

"Well, I'm sorry to have returned and ruined your plans," she snapped back, "Why do you have to be so…" she trailed off, realizing that all their shouting had drawn attention from most of the other guests.

"Go ahead, _Cuore_," Kieran taunted, drawing out her name, "say what's on your mind, for those of us not able to rummage our way into people's thoughts."

She glared at him again, torn between wanting to continue this fight or stopping it here and now because of the audience they had attracted.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean too read your mind, I swear!" she whispered to him.

Kieran's expression was angry, but it was also spiteful, "You didn't mean too? Is that supposed to make it better? Your magic is still unstable, isn't it?

She opened her mouth to disagree, but he pointed at her, "You know what, since you already know what I'm thinking I might as well just say it out loud! I wish you hadn't of come back, you don't belong here. All you are is a copy, Cuore, a heartless, soulless _imitation_."

His words caught her off guard; for all the arguments over the years, for all the biting remarks and glares, he had never been that bluntly cruel to her since the first time they met. And just like then she felt tears blur her vision, even as her temper boiled over and she smacked him across the face.

"_Stop_," she hissed, her voice rising in volume as she continued, "_I'm_ heartless? Maybe you should look in a mirror sometime soon! There's a reason you're alone in your life, Kieran."

For all her anger, tears spilled down her cheeks so she turned away, snapping, "You don't know me, so shut up!"

Suddenly everything seemed so painfully bright and loud and she pressed a hand to forehead, hoping to block out the influx of sensations. There were snippets of voices not hers, and she realized that, if she focused, she could touch other's minds as well. Since that was the last thing she wanted, she turned and ran from the hall, avoiding physical contact as much as possible as she went; touch only increased her telepathy.

Thankfully she managed to make it back to her room quickly, and promptly slammed the door shut, leaning back against it and massaging her head.

"Maenad." she whispered out loud.

It was a name that she hadn't heard in a long time. People had stopped referring to her as such once they realized that it was offensive. Apparently, only out loud if Kieran was anything to go by.

Cuore slid down the door to sit on the floor, keeping her eyes shut tightly and wishing for just a moment that she was a different person entirely.

She had experienced telepathy a few times when she first lived in Mist, but the ability faded after a few days and she had thought, and hoped, that it was gone for good.

There was a gentle knock on the door, "Cuore?"

She sighed and stood up, peeking through a small silt at her mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." she muttered, opening the door anyway. Arguing would be pointless. Instead she threw herself on the bed and buried her head in her arms.

"How badly did I manage to crash the party?" she asked sarcastically.

Rydia chuckled and leaned back against the door, "Oh, not as badly as you might think. Besides, you'll never out shine your father there."

Cuore had to crack a small smile, and she rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling, "I really didn't mean to read his mind,"

"I know." her mother said, walking over and sitting on the corner of the bed, "It's just your abilities reactivating. I wondered if this might happen, as you got older."

She sat up, giving her mother a confused look.

"I…suspected something like this might happen." Rydia explained, smiling apologetically, "Summoners grow into their full powers around your age, and if the creator based his agents off of me, then that would be true of them as well. I had hoped it wouldn't be so hard on you, however…"

Cuore dropped her gaze, "What if I can't control it?"

"That won't happen." the summoner assured her, stroking back a piece of stray hair, "We'll help you, just like with all your other abilities."

"_Like sending me away_?" she thought bitterly, but wisely kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want to hurt her mother by speaking those words aloud. She knew there had been no choice, but she couldn't choke down her fear that this would be the same situation. Instead she whispered, "I just want to be normal,"

"I'm afraid that was never going to happen, not in this family," Rydia teased lightly, smiling at her and tapping her chin.

Cuore laughed slightly, looking away as she recalled Kieran's thoughts about her family from a few minutes ago.

He was right; they weren't her family, not by blood.

"Cuore, your friends will understand," her mother said, shaking her head a little.

She sighed, "I hope so, I'm not so good at making them in the first place. I really don't want to start all over."

Cuore swallowed before asking after a moment, "What if…what if I can't help myself but to hear other's thoughts?"

"Once we're at home, it won't matter," her mother said, "I won't keep secrets from you, so it won't matter if you read my mind."

She smiled sadly, "Thanks, but I'd still rather not."

There was a moment of silence, and Rydia squeezed her hand, "Do you want me to stay?"

"No," she sighed, adding more cheerfully, "You have to get back and make sure dad doesn't try to out do me tonight."

Her mother laughed and stood, "When I left he and Kain were arguing about something so I assumed I had at least ten minutes. Besides, Izayoi is there, so hopefully she can keep things calm until I get back."

Cuore giggled slightly and then hugged her knees to her chest, "Thanks."

"We'll get you through this, I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I somehow finished this chapter, and I had no reason not to publish it, so here it is! I will be busy the next week or so, so an update now is good! However, I have parts for the next chapter already written, so I'm still hoping to get another chapter up in a few weeks.

If you haven't read my other stories, there are a couple small things in this chapter that might not be as familiar to you, I know. I don't have a lot to say about this one, as I think it speaks for itself. Though, I must mention that Rydia's name/title is really long and I realized this after I had written it out. Also? I went to an event thisa year and might have been like Cuore in this large crowd. That event might have inspired parts of this.

Until next time, thanks for reading everyone!


	8. Voices

**This chapter seems short to me...hopefully you won't be disappointed, however!**

* * *

Darkness sprang to fiery light, filling the air with the tang of destruction. There was an explosion nearby that rattled the pebbles on the ground with a whining, cringe worthy sound.

"_Bringing peace of chaos, and binding the lost threads of fate._…"

The air was thick with dust, making breathing difficult and painful while the sheer darkness of the void around her felt confining and sickening.

"_Find us_!"

Cuore woke with a startled gasp.

"_Another nightmare_…"

They were becoming more and more unsettling and realistic, and she found herself unable to remember the words after she woke up.

"_Find us_…" those she did remember, but she didn't know who was speaking, or where to even start to look for them.

With a groan she flopped back down and rubbed her fingers across her eyes, wishing she could just sneak out of the city without saying any goodbyes.

"_I want to go home, I want to spend time with my family and I want to forget about all of this_."

She climbed out of bed reluctantly and wandered over to the vanity in her room, dropping down on the stool in front of it.

She stared at her reflection for a moment, taking in all the lines of her face, her skin's color, her eyes, and her hair.

Her features twisted to a scowl and she picked up her comb, starting to work it through the stubborn strands of teal hair.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

Cuore watched using the mirror as her door opened and Izayoi glanced around looking for her before entering and closing the door behind her.

Cuore sighed, "Uh oh…"

"Excuse me?" Izayoi asked, rising an eyebrow.

"If you're here, that can only mean one thing." Cuore clarified.

"Which is?"

The teen raked the comb through a tangle and winced, "That I'm in trouble."

Izayoi shook her head and walked over in a few graceful steps, "Actually, it's just because your parents are…occupied."

Cuore raised an eyebrow, staring up at the older woman using the mirror.

"They are speaking with Cecil and Rosa."

She groaned and dropped her gaze, "Great, there will be fussing…"

"You know the rulers of Baron care about you,"

"Which is why there will be fussing." she complained, "Rosa will be all…I don't know, overly _motherly_, and Cecil will be all overly _worried_ and Ceodore, well, he'll try to make good because he's friends with Kieran _and_ I and it will come out with a stupid '_are you okay_'?"

Izayoi gave her a look and, chastised, she looked down again, still trying to make some sense out of her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm crabby this morning."

"I noticed."

Cuore sighed and started on another section, catching her reflection before looking away sharply.

The action wasn't missed.

"Something Kieran said bothered you." the woman observed calmly.

Her movements stilled and her blue eyes stared at the countertop in front of her.

"…Yes."

There was a long moment of silence and then she shook herself and began again with her comb with renewed vigor.

"I always thought that I had done a good job of adapting to life here. I had tried, _so hard_, to learn all that I could, to watch and copy and be like everyone else just so I could be normal, just so people would look at me and see a person, not a Maenad. And, I thought I had a done a good job. I thought I had changed, grown, made myself ordinary. I did such a good job of convincing myself of this that…maybe I just wasn't seeing that no one else could see past what I was."

She closed her eyes, "What a beautiful lie I told myself."

"Cuore, no one sees you as anything but what you are." Izayoi replied, leaning against the vanity's edge so the girl had too look at her, "You were never meant to be ordinary, I'm afraid. You were meant for something more, that much is obvious."

Cuore looked up, wishing she could believe that so easily.

The woman shrugged, "We will help you get through this."

Her hand stopped the motion of brushing again, "Really? Like last time?"

There was no reply and the tension had been building for so long boiled over, causing Cuore to glare at herself in the mirror.

"Help me? Send me away? That would be easier, wouldn't it? Kieran would certainly be happy."

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it." Izayoi scolded, frowning, "We _will_ help you."

Cuore tore the comb through her hair angrily, "You sound like mom."

"Is that a bad thing?"

The comb slammed onto the table in front of her, "Yes! Because they sent you here to talk to me, to calm me down. Why couldn't they be here? Why couldn't-" she stopped herself, realizing that she was being outrageous.

And, with everything that had happened mixed with her now pounding head, she lost it and began to cry.

She heard Izayoi sigh as she squeezed her eyes closed, "I'm sorry, I…"

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say and ended up merely exclaiming; "I just want to go home!"

Gentle hands stroked her hair and lifted it off her back; she heard the brush leave the surface in front of her and felt a tug on the last snare.

"I know."

Cuore sobbed quietly, feeling guiltier then anything.

"I'm not mad at them," she whispered, mostly to convince herself.

Izayoi continued to work on her hair, "You are. You should tell them."

"…But, what if they…" she trailed off, staring at her hands in her lap as teardrops plopped on them.

"Get mad? Upset? Cuore, they need to know how hurt you are." the older woman explained, "They missed you, you know. Rydia cried after you left, so did Leo. Edge, well, he was in bad mood for a few days to I know he missed you too."

Izayoi pulled her now unraveled hair over her shoulder and knelt all in one motion, lifting the girl's chin so she had to look at her.

"I missed you too."

Cuore bit her lip, and the dark haired woman sighed, shaking her head, "We all tell ourselves beautiful lies. We all…try to be something we're not."

She sniffed and her friend flicked a tear off her chin, "I'm no good at sympathy. That alone is a reason for you to tell your mother."

She had to smile at that, and Izayoi stood, walking back behind her, letting her hand rest on her shoulder as she went.

Cuore looked up, catching her reflection again and then noticing how the other woman stopped to look at her.

"Kieran's a jerk." she added.

That made the teen laughed through her tears as she nodded, "He is."

Izayoi gave her one last pat on the shoulder and then started for the door, "I'll wait for you outside. We all want to go home, so let's go."

The door closed, leaving the room in silence again, and her eyes searched her reflection for a moment, before she looked away.

"Maenad," she whispered bitterly.

The thought of telling her parents how upset she was to have been sent away was too stressful. She couldn't imagine how they would react. Anger? Sorrow? Disappointment? None of the options were good, but she couldn't deny how much it hurt.

"_They didn't want to send me away, I know that_…" she thought to herself, looking down, "_There wasn't a choice_."

A fresh wave of tears blurred her vision, "_What if there's no choice this time, too_?"

Would she spend another four years in the Feymarch? Would she return, then, and have yet another ability manifest?

She groaned and rested her forehead against her arms, on the counter in front of her. Something cold was against her cheek so she lifted her head and saw the red jewel her brother had given her.

A sad smile crossed her lips and she traced the outline with her fingertip.

Her family meant everything to her, and she wanted nothing more then for everything to just be _alright_.

Cuore quickly brushed away her tears and hastily tied her hair back before tying the choker in place and then getting dressed.

She gathered her things and exited the room, nodding to Izayoi as she closed the door.

They started down the corridor and Cuore chewed her lip in anxiety until Izayoi spoke up, "That is a terrible habit. Edge used to do that whenever he was trying not to tell someone off."

The girl grinned a little, "I do it when I'm worried."

"That, you get from your mother."

She smiled and watched the floor tiles as they passed underneath her feet, counting her steps out of habit.

"Cuore!"

She turned and saw Ceodore leaning out through a doorway to call to her.

"_Round one_…" she thought, faking a smile.

He walked over and there was a strange mixture relief and worry across his face.

She stared at him and he fidgeted before speaking, "Um…last night…I mean…are you okay?"

Cuore heard a muffled sound behind her that she assumed was Izayoi trying not to laugh.

"_Told you so_."

To his face, she nodded, "Yes, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She forced a grin, "If I say no, what are you going to do?"

He stared at her, and her grinned widened, making him sigh, "Your well enough to be sarcastic, I'm going to take that as a good sign."

She nodded and Ceodore hesitated before glancing up the hallway and back, "I don't know where Ursula is, but I'm sure she'll want to say goodbye to you, too."

Cuore averted her gaze, "I don't know if I have time to find her. If not, will you tell her for me?"

He looked worried again, but merely nodded slowly, "Sure."

She smiled at him and then moved past, wanting to get away before the conversation threatened to become anything but superficial.

They continued their walk in silence, and Cuore fiddled with the red stone dangling off her choker, trying not to cry again. Her emotions were out of control, and she had no idea how to calm them.

They entered the airship hanger and she cringed at the amount of people within. People that would undoubtedly want to ask her how she was, and fuss and be more then a little annoying.

Speaking of annoyed, Edge was standing on the ramp of one of the airships looking put out.

Izayoi sighed upon seeing it, and walked over, leading Cuore to follow suite.

"See, if I had my own airship, we could be gone already." he mentioned. She noticed Leo wasn't around and then she noticed neither was her mother.

"Where's mom?"

He tilted his head to the left and she glanced over, seeing the summoner talking animatedly to someone, Leo at her side, looking puzzled.

"What-"

"She's telling Kain off, I think." her father explained.

Cuore groaned and buried her face in her hands, embarrassed.

"Yes, she opted to talk to him because she was worried _I_ would be too angry." Edge explained, rolling his eyes and looking slightly amused.

Izayoi frowned, "So I see."

"Cuore!"

The teen wondered how many people could possible call her name today.

She glanced down the ramp and her eyes widened, "Save me."

Izayoi gave her a shove and she had little choice but to talk to Rosa.

"_Round two_…"

The white mage stroked her hair back, "Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep?"

"_What does that have to do with anything_?" she wondered but forced a smile, "I'm okay, really."

Rosa's expression was pained, "Listen, if you need anything, you know you can ask me, right?"

"…Thanks." she said, thinking inwardly, "_Can you turn Kieran into a toad? And leave him that way_?"

"Alright," the queen said, smiling at her sweetly, "Cecil couldn't come down here but he was worried about you, too."

"_Round three_…"

Cuore nodded, "I know, and thank you, really…"

She lowered her gaze, "I'm…sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to cause such an upheaval at the party. That was not my intention."

Rosa smiled at her, and this time, it didn't seem quite so patronizing, "That's quite alright. We expect something whenever we invite your family."

She glanced at Edge, who looked insulted, "Hey! I was really good last night."

The white mage rolled her eyes.

Rydia walked over, features unreadable, she glanced at Rosa and they stared at each for a second. Cuore felt like she had missed some unspoken conversation and bit her lip, ignoring Izayoi's comment about the bad habit.

Leo looked around, "So, are we leaving or what?"

His innocent comment melted any tension in the air and everyone broke up in much better moods with much well wishes.

Cuore, however, scurried aboard the ship and hung to the middle, trying to stay out of sight as much as she could.

As the propellers were started, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed Kieran glaring at her from one of the staircases leading to the upper portions of the hanger.

She glared right back.

"_Jerk_."

* * *

It had been a week since they had returned home, and Cuore felt both a mixture of relief to be home, and a growing sense of dread. The strange dreams she'd been having since her return from the Feymarch hadn't gone away, and every night they repeated the same phrases over and over to her, begging her to find them and reciting a strange set of lines that she felt she should know.

Not only that, but she'd had a few more telepathic incidences, though nothing as dramatic as the one that occurred in Baron.

These were mild cases of gentle whispers in the back of her mind, and one case of hearing her brother's thoughts on a dinner he didn't like.

Over all, Cuore tried to ignore them.

She also had tried to avoid talking about the topics with her parents, though they had both brought it up in gentle ways.

Cuore walked from the library back towards her room, open book in one hand as she went. She'd read the book before, but was having trouble remembering all the details. Besides, when she was reading, her mind was occupied with something other then her own problems.

She stepped off a staircase and did a set of spinning steps to avoid running into her father who was trying to go up the staircase.

"Hi," she greeted distractedly, engrossed in her book.

He looked surprised, "Cuore, what are you doing?"

"Multi-tasking," she replied, glancing up ever so briefly from the pages in front of her, "What are you doing?"

Edge grinned, "Trying to avoid going to a council meeting, but you didn't hear that from me."

Cuore chuckled and started walking again, heading back to her room. She happened to notice that her father hesitated and then caught up to her, falling into step next to her although he said nothing for a few minutes.

In fact, he said nothing as they passed through an entire corridor and then up another set of stairs.

Finally Cuore stopped, slamming her book shut, and fixed him with a look, "Yes?"

"What?" Edge asked, doing a poor job of trying to look innocent.

She sighed, "Dad, you're following me. What is it?"

He frowned, and it took another few seconds before he spoke up.

"Cuore, you are you alright?"

She blinked and looked away, which prompted him to continue, "You've been acting strangely quiet since we got back."

"I'm fine," she insisted, fidgeting with the book in her looked unconvinced, "Your mother noticed-"

"Then _she_ can talk to me," Cuore snapped, glaring at him. "She doesn't need to send you or Izayoi to come talk to me."

"It's not just Rydia who's noticed something," he replied, his voice sounding as tense as hers, "I have too, and Leo, and the Eblan Four…"

Cuore averted her gaze as her father continued, "Something is going on, and if it's about what happened at Baron, you shouldn't worry about it."

Cuore remained silent, not willing to admit she wasn't herself lately. The constant headaches and anxiety over her problematic abilities were making her irritable.

Her silence must have lasted longer then she thought because her father sighed and set a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention.

"Cuore," he said, shaking his head a little, "I get not wanting to talk to people, trust me, I do, but…sometimes you have too. Whatever it is, you can tell us. You know that, right?"

Deep down she did, but something held her back. Cuore dropped her eyes again, the annoying buzzing starting to echo inside her ears once more.

She hugged the book to her chest and forced herself to look up, even as she decided against telling him anything.

"I…know that. And…I have been a little strange lately, I know. But I'm alright." she explained, chewing her lip.

Edge sighed, a hint of disappointment in his voice, probably because he knew she wasn't being completely truthful.

"Alright," he finally conceded, voice quiet.

Cuore backed up a few steps and forced a small smile before going onward, leaving him alone in the hallway.

She felt badly for snapping at her father when he was obviously concerned over her well being, but she had a fear that if she shared her pain of being sent away that they would react badly. She didn't want to ruin the delicate relationship they had.

She had a good amount of fear, as well, that if she shared her unstable power problems with them they would likewise respond poorly. She didn't want to go away again, to loose so much time of her life, to become even more alien than she already was.

"_I can deal with this myself_," she thought to herself as she climbed the final staircase to her bedroom, "_I can learn to control this power. I can suppress it…I have too_."

In answer to her resolve, a splitting headache came on suddenly, leading her to gasp and drop the book she'd been carrying as she collapsed, catching herself before completely falling into the stairs.

"_Find us_!"

She flinched from the shout, pressing a hand to her face with a groan, wishing she could feel relief if only for a moment.

"Whoever you are, I don't even know where to look!" she hissed under her breath, "I can't find you!"

The pain slowly subsided and Cuore breathed deeply, relishing the reprieve before she staggered to her feet and leaned against the wall, eyes shut tightly.

The episodes were getting worse.

* * *

Cuore felt herself falling until she slammed to a halt on uneven ground, although everything around her was dark and stifling, sparking a fear she hadn't felt since back on the moon, back where she was created. When she had first awoken without warning, when her creation pod had been mysteriously damaged and her growth interrupted, when she had been utterly alone.

Cuore tried to clamp down on that fear and took a deep breath, although the air was thin and she choked a little.

A hand enclosed around her wrist and a wheezing voice whispered into her ear, "_One unlike the others, find us!_"

Cuore gasped and tried to pull herself free, only to have another hand compress her shoulder, holding her in place, as a smoother voice whispered, "_Last of her kind, find us_!"

A third voice, this one sounding more feminine although more sadistic, spoke from in front of her, "_She of destined design, find us_!"

Cuore's already panicked and frazzled mind shuddered with fear and she yanked herself free of the hands, stumbling back away from the voices, even if she couldn't see the speakers.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, although her voice sounded far more quiet then she thought it would.

Two hands rested on her shoulders from behind, and even as she jumped from the touch, it wasn't as demanding as the others had been.

A fourth voice spoke up, "_Caller of those undying, find us!_"

Cuore pulled away from the final person and then spun around in a circle, trying to get a look at whoever was speaking, even if she knew it was futile.

"_Find us_!"

She screamed and clutched her head, "Leave me alone!"

"_Find us_!" they shouted again.

Cuore sank to her knees, fingers digging her into scalp, "Please, just leave me alone! It's too much!"

The world around her burst to light and she felt herself falling again, slamming once more onto the ground, although this time she wasn't blind.

Cuore's rapid pulse slowly clamed as she realized she was in her own room, although it took time for her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Cuore!"

She looked up at the sound even as her mother rested her hands on either side of the face, kneeling beside her where she had fallen to the floor, tangled in her blankets.

"M-mom?" she asked, breathing hitching as she spoke.

Rydia's face was tense with worry, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

For reasons she couldn't explain, tears blurred her vision leading Cuore to throw her arms around her mother and cling to her the same way she had done when she was a little girl and was haunted by memories of the Maenad's legacy.

Rydia gasped in surprise at the sudden hug, but she readily returned it, hands stroking her daughter's back.

Cuore squeezed her eyes shut, trying to still her nerves and pushing the dream as far back into the recesses of her mind as she could.

Someone rested their hand against hers, safety locked behind her mother's neck. Cuore lifted her head and saw her father's expression matched her mother's; worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Cuore shivered and buried her face into her mother's neck, "N-no, I'm not alright at all."

"Leo was concerned when he couldn't wake you up. So he came to get us," Edge explained, shifting on the ground so that he was beside them both rather then behind.

"He said you were talking in your sleep," Rydia added, still rubbing her back, "What happened?"

Cuore sniffed, trying to stop the flow of tears, "I had…a nightmare."

"Memories?" her mother asked, pulling back enough so that she could see her face.

Cuore shook her head, releasing her mother and using her arm to dry her tears, "No, not a memory, just…a nightmare. I-I couldn't wake up, no matter how much I tried."

Her parents exchanged a glance and she lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your duties…"

"Don't be," Rydia said softly, giving her daughter's hands a squeeze.

Edge shook his head, "This is more important then any of that. Leo couldn't wake you up, this wasn't a normal nightmare."

Cuore swallowed, "What else could it be?"

Rydia frowned and whispered, "Magic, although unlike any I've seen or heard of…perhaps something else?"

Cuore shivered again, wondering if she should tell them about the other dreams. It did her no good to hide them and so she spoke up, hesitantly. "This isn't the first dream I've had recently. None of them were like this, but they were…similar."

Edge sighed, "I wish we had answers,"

Cuore attempted a smile, "It's okay."

Her mother brushed back some of her hair, "I'll research magical causes for this, but…I'm not sure that's what it is. It could be…something else."

Cuore didn't need her telepathy at that moment to know what the woman was getting at and she bit her lip, "You mean…because I'm a Maenad?"

"We simply don't know what you might be capable of," Rydia explained, expression pained.

Her father frowned, "Whatever is happening, we'll figure it out. For now, what do you need?"

Cuore smiled a little, "Nothing, I just…" she looked away and tightened her hands around the edge of her blankets.

Without her speaking, both her parents gave her another hug, for which she was grateful, and then they left her to get more rest, if she desired it.

Instead, she lay on her back, staring at her ceiling and trying to decipher the meanings of these dreams.

"_Who are you? And why do you want me to find you_?"

* * *

Over the next three days, both of her parents researched possibly causes for her nightmares, although Cuore had a feeling neither of them would discover anything of use. She knew, somehow, that this was no magical spell, no attack from someone, no danger, even.

It was obviously a cry for help. But who was asking? And where did she find them?

She had no answers for her questions, and so she tried to ignore the headaches and continue with her life, although some days it was hard to do so.

Leo, despite obviously being worried about her, treated her no differently since any of this had started. She found herself spending more time with him then anyone else.

Besides, he made her laugh.

"So then," he said, grinning as he recounted his story of attempting to sneak out of Baron's party, "I walk right by this guard, 'cause he's looking straight ahead and I'm short, and he doesn't even notice!"

Cuore giggled, kicking her feet back in forth in the air, resting her chin on her hands. It was a beautiful day outside, and thus she had snagged her brother's attention right after he got out of classes so they could spend the afternoon outside.

They were lying on their stomachs in the grassy area of the gardens.

"Then what happened?" she prompted.

Leo's grin widened, "Then, I hide in this curtain covering one of the really tall windows and I wait to make sure there's no one around, and that Pamela isn't following me."

Cuore still felt sorry for him, having to deal with Pamela.

"I got all the way to the main hall!" he announced proudly.

She raised an eyebrow, "So when did Kain catch you?"

Her brother pouted, "Right after I got to the main hall. I think he was actually following me."

Cuore giggled, and Leo glared at her, "Don't laugh! He's sneaky,"

"I know! But, I am impressed with how far you got."

Leo smiled smugly and picked at some grass in front of him, "Next time, I'll make it for sure."

"I have no doubt." Cuore said, smiling at him.

She rolled onto her back and covered her eyes with arm, blocking out the sun as she let her mind wander for a moment before her brother's voice brought her back.

"Sissy?"

"Yes, little brother?"

He seemed to hesitate and then spoke in a rush, "I heard what Kieran said to you, at the party."

Cuore swallowed uneasily and rolled back onto her stomach so she could see him. His expression was miserable, and he hesitated again, still picking at the grass, before he continued.

"I just…I wanted to tell you that he's wrong. You're not heartless, or soulless, you're…the nicest sister anyone could want and I…" Leo averted his gaze, cheeks reddening with embarrassment, "Well, I-I just wanted to tell you that he's an idiot, and that I don't see that way at all, and even though I don't know what imitation means, Kieran's wrong about that, too."

His innocently considerate words melted most of Cuore's unease and brought tears to her eyes as a smile slowly crossed her lips. She shifted to her knees and spoke up, hoping to draw his attention as he was staring at the ground, looking timid.

"Leo, that's…the nicest thing anyone has said to me since I got back."

He looked up and she smiled at him, crawling the few paces over so she could sit next to him as he sat up.

"Thank you, little brother. I…needed to hear that." she admitted, blinking a few times to try and keep the tears back.

Leo looked uncertain, "Why are you crying then, sissy?"

She laughed and brushed off her eyes, "Because, I really did need to hear it, and I'm crying because I'm happy."

Leo smiled, "Oh, good, 'cause I wanted you to be happy."

Cuore reached out and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and whispering one more, "Thank you,"

He returned her embrace, mumbling, "Your welcome."

They stayed that way for a few seconds before Cuore released him, sitting back on her heels and sparing him one last smile, which in turn made him grin at her in a lopsided fashion.

She fell back onto the grass and announced, "Little brother, let's stay out here."

Leo followed suit, "Sounds good!"

Cuore sighed, content. Her good mood would undoubtedly last only a short time, but until the unknown voices started to bother her again, she was going to enjoy her life.

* * *

A piercing cold startled her awake and she opened her eyes to a gust of wind. Cuore gasped and lifted an arm to shield her face.

It was then she noticed that both her blades were in her hands and that, instead of her bedroom, she had somehow ended up outside.

"What in the…" she whispered, looking around.

The last thing she remembered was dozing off in her bed, staring out her window at the full moon outside.

The waist high grasses around her were almost pushed flat by the wind, proving she was outside, but just as suddenly as it had started, the gale died down, leaving her in silence.

She shivered, freezing in the cold with only her nightgown on.

"_Find us_…"

Her eyes widened, "Did _you_ bring me out here?"

This went beyond nightmares and voices now, unless of course she was dreaming at this very moment.

Turning around she saw the castle silhouetted against a bright moon, completely still in the dark of night.

"_Find us_…"

"Why should I?" she snapped, whipping her head to look around for the source of the voice so hard her braid smacked her in the cheek.

"I don't even know who you are! It's the middle of the night, and I've somehow sleep walked my way out of the castle!"

Cuore waited for the reply, fingers loosely gripping the handle of her swords.

"_Find us_…"

She scowled and slowly walked forward, brushing through the grasses, "Fine, if it will make you shut up. But I warn you, I am in no mood for games nor am I frightened. If you turn out to be a danger, I _will_ cut you down."

It seemed like a poorly thought out plan to proceed with the voice's instructions, but she was tried of having to listen to them, tired of the constant feeling that something was wrong. Perhaps by facing the source, she could finally be free of the torment.

After a few minutes of wading through the grass, she stopped and sighed, "I can't find you if I don't know where you are,"

"_Find us, follow my voice_."

She blinked and stood still, letting herself calm down enough to focus on the whisperings. It wasn't so much the voice that called to her, but something deeper, something more subtle and buried within her very being.

The voice had a hint of magic to it, and it was through that scent that Cuore began to walk onward, changing directions towards the mountains.

After another few minutes, she spoke out loud again, taking to cutting down the long stocks in her way.

"If you lead me all the way to Tower of Babil, I'm going home."

"_Find us_…"

She sighed, "I'm trying too,"

"_Find us_…"

"Us? How many of…whatever you are am I looking for, anyway?"

"…_Four_."

She stopped and smirked, "Ah, so you can say something else. Well, then, what do you look like? A hint would be helpful."

"_Find us_…"

Cuore sighed and shook her head, wondering what she was expecting from the disembodied voice.

She took to distracting herself from her current location by marveling at what fine blades her parents had gotten her, but that only led her back through a cycle of logic that returned her to her unfortunate reality.

"_Stop_."

She did so and looked around; feeling the area vibrate slightly with what was close to a song, but just out of her range of hearing. She supposed that anyone else wouldn't even feel the difference in the air, but with her heightened senses, it was easy to spot.

"I don't see you," she remarked, shifting her weight and bracing against a foul gust of wind.

"_Below_."

Cuore indulged the voice and looked at her feet, commenting sarcastically, "I see dirt."

"_Lower_."

"…More dirt?"

"_Lower_." the voice insisted, starting to sound the slightest bit annoyed by her.

She knew what the strange voice wanted from her but she wasn't pleased by the request. Digging around in the dirt wearing nothing but her nightgown in the middle of a wind storm was not her idea of fun.

Still, she felt compelled to do what the voice asked of her and she knelt down to scrape the first layer of moist dirt away, mumbling to herself as she went.

Less then a foot later she encountered a plate of metal and she knocked on it, hearing a solid sound echo back to her.

"Well?"

"_We are below_."

Cuore stood up, glaring at the ground, "That's a piece of metal that's anchored to the ground, what do you want me to do about it?"

"_So it is. A fragment from the battle machine brought here many years ago_."

Her eyes narrowed, "Wait, the Giant of Babil?"

"_Yes_."

"And you're below this piece of metal?"

"_Yes_."

Cuore hesitated and glanced at the katana in her right hand, knowing she could destroy the plate if she wanted too, but did she really want too?

"_Find us_…"

She sighed and gripped her weapon, weighing her options. The urge to be free of this annoyance in her life compelled her to find the source of the voice, despite what danger she might encounter.

With a deep breath, Cuore took taking stance and swung her tungsten carbide katana.

There was a squeal of metal on metal as the sword sliced a thin line through the plate embedded in the ground.

Cuore knelt down and pried the fissure open fully, yanking one side out of the ground and tossing it aside.

She winced as light spilled forth from the opening, blinding her for a spilt second.

Inside a metal cocoon, four differently colored shards of crystals were nestled.

All four were ragged in shape, about half the size of her palm and perfectly clean. They glowed with powerful magical auras; one green, one blue, one yellow and one red.

Cuore blinked and set aside her katana, entranced by the gems.

She stroked the red crystal carefully, surprised that it felt warm under her fingers.

"What are you?" she asked at a whisper.

In all her time on this world, and for all her knowledge, she had never seen or felt anything quite like them.

At first, there was no answer to her question, but then four different voices whispered softly in the background making her gasp, surprised by their presence.

The voice that had guided her spoke, "_We're Eidolons_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now, the fun begins! We're getting into the story now, all the drama and adventure can soon start!

As a note, I am not happy with this chapter, but I'm not really sure what I want to do to fix it to make it better...it just bothers me, but adding anything else seems pointless and I can't take anything away. Hopefully no one is disappointed with it, despite how choppy it is, and how critical of my own work I am.

Before anyone thinks to themselves that people seemed 'out of character' in this, please remember that Cuore is a teenager, and this story is from he POV, therefore, she would...preceive them differently and, in most cases, more dramatic.

I have an important piece of the next chapter written, and I'm hoping to finish it up and get it out to you before the end of the month, but we'll see. Until next time everyone!


	9. Summoning

**I made my self-imposed deadline!**

**This is a very important chapter. I saw some questions in my few reviews, and this chapter might just answer one or two!**

* * *

Cuore carefully set the four crystals she had discovered on her desk.

"_We're not made of glass_," one voice griped, startling her.

Now that she had found these items, the voices that had contacted her in her dreams were clear and loud, forming obvious words inside her head as if they were standing right next to her.

It was unsettling and she felt it would take time to get used too.

"Um, sorry," she whispered, hesitating before taking a seat in the chair, "I just…well, I don't know what I'm doing with you, actually."

"_Your letting us out_," another one said.

Cuore frowned at the bossy attitude, "Out? Of where, and who are you? And why were you randomly out in the field, anyway?"

She clasped her hands to the side of her head, "Ugh, I'm going insane. What is going on?"

The voices grumbled to themselves, but one spoke up calmly, the same voice that had guided her to their crystals in the first place.

"_Child, we cannot answer every question you have. We have specifically called out to you because we believe that you can free us from these crystals_."

Cuore blinked, "So, you're trapped in those?"

"_Yes_." he said.

"But wait, I don't-" she started to say, still confused.

"_Enough talk_!" a female voice screeched, "_We didn't call out to you so we could listen to you voice, girl. We need your…abilities to free us._"

Cuore scowled and stood up, "Well, that's all fine and good, but I'm not sure what you want me to do, or if I should do anything you say!"

She heaved a sigh to calm herself down and then frowned, "Why don't we just start with something basic. Who are you?"

"_We're Eidolons_."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's about the only thing you've explained. I meant, which Eidolons? Did I meet you in the Feymarch?"

"_No_," the smoother voice replied, sounding vaguely depressing, "_we haven't been part of the Feymarch for a long time._"

Cuore nodded slowly, "Okay, so then…who are you?"

She wasn't expecting as violent a reaction as she got.

"_Ha! How stupid do you think we are, girl?_" the female demanded, "_We have no intension of telling you our names! A cunning, wily one you are, though I suppose it's to be expected from a Maenad._"

Cuore's temper sparked and she slammed her hands on the edge of the desk, "Don't call me that! Besides, what do you know about Maenads, anyway? If you weren't in the Feymarch then you have no reason to hate me!"

Before they could reply, there was a knock at the door and Cuore froze, biting her lip. She had been careful when sneaking back into the castle, but by the time she made it to her room, dawn had already broken in the distance. She supposed all her shouting might have drawn someone to her room this early.

Cuore took a deep breath and grabbed a blanket off her bed to wrap around her shoulders to disguise the evidence of her adventure outside.

She opened her door to reveal her mother standing outside, looking worried.

"Mom," she greeted, trying her best not to sound anything but normal.

Rydia frowned slightly, "Are you alright? I thought…were you talking to someone?"

She averted her gaze, "Um, no one is here,"

It wasn't a lie, as these 'Eidolons' weren't actually present, nor did she know their names.

"Oh, alright…" her mother said, trailing off, "Your up rather early, Cuore. Did you sleep alright?"

Not wanting to lie to her mother anymore then she already was, Cuore shook her head, "Not really, no. But, I have plenty to keep me busy today."

Rydia sighed softly and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I'm so sorry for all of this. If I could, I would make all of it go away."

Cuore smiled up at her, "Thank you, but you can't, you know."

"I know." she replied sadly, sparing her a small smile before turning to leave, letting her know over her shoulder, "I have to help Leo with his magic today, but I will continue to research these strange dreams."

Cuore nodded and waited until her mother disappeared from view before she shut her door and leaned back against it, sighing.

"_I thought she'd never leave_!" a voice exclaimed, making Cuore grimace.

"Alright," she said, "you have to talk less, please. It's making my head hurt."

"_And you need to remember to talk to us telepathically, rather then out loud. It will prevent_…" the voice trailed off hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes, "Prevent people from finding out about you?"

"_Exactly_!" one voice exclaimed.

Cuore sighed and tossed the blanket back onto her messy bed, "_Fine, I'll talk like this. Happy now?_"

They didn't reply but she was already talking once again and didn't much care, "_You're Eidolons, or so you say, but who are you? Why won't you tell me your names?_"

"_A name to an Eidolon is their life. Once you know the name of an Eidolon you can control them_." the main voice explained.

Cuore winkled her nose and sat back in her desk's chair, "_It's a little more complex then that,_"

"_Not for us, not anymore_."

She groaned and messaged her temples, "_More riddles! Fine, if I can't know your names, what do I call you?_"

"_How about nothing_?" the female complained at a mutter, although Cuore heard it and glared at the yellow crystal, "_What is your problem? Your so_-"

"_She's always like that, ignore her_." the smooth voice mentioned causally.

"_You, shut up, no one asked you_!" she snapped.

"_You shut up_!" he retorted.

Cuore slammed her fist on the desk, "Both of you shut up!" she hissed aloud, frustrated at their attitudes and lack of helpful advice. She'd never met Eidolons quite like this.

"_I agree with the child. Both of you shut up_." the first voice said, sounding as if he was put out as well.

"_Stop calling me child_," Cuore complained, blowing out a breath before speaking again, "_I have to call you something, or at least number you_…"

She stared at what they claimed were their prisons and tapped her fingers against her cheek as she rested her chin in her hand.

"_Your auras are…abnormal_." she mentioned, narrowing her eyes, "_They fluctuate differently then other Eidolons I've known._"

"_You can tell_?"

She nodded a little, "_Yes. I can see the aura's color and pattern. I can hear its song and the vibration. I can feel the elemental forces surrounding you, the magic that holds you together and gives you power._"

Cuore often forgot that everyone else didn't see the world the way she did. The sensations she could experience were far beyond what normal humans could ever hope to understand. But she had to take care not to full into making a habit of using her extra senses. They were complex, and she could easily loose herself in exploring them, not to mention that the sensations were overwhelming to experience.

She could sense a strange feeling ebbing off the crystals, and she quirked an eyebrow before they replied.

"_Amazing_." the main voice said.

"_You don't have to sound so impressed_," the female snorted.

"_And you don't have to be so jaded_."

Cuore chuckled and shook her head, "_You four are terribly dysfunctional. But I think…I'll call you by the colors I see and feel from you. Would that be alright_?"

"_You ask us first_?" the smooth voice, whose aura was blue, asked.

Cuore shrugged, "_You seem easy to off_end."

"_I take offense at that_," the female, yellow toned voice protested.

She laughed and then turned to the last crystal, frowning, "_Green, you are awfully quiet…_"

"_I have nothing to add to the topic_." he muttered so quietly she barely heard him.

Cuore made a face but decided that if he wanted to leave her alone, then he was so far her favorite.

"_Alright, so colors it is. Red, you seem to be less…argumentative and more willing to fill me in then the others, so I think I'll ask you another question._"

The first voice, Red, sighed, "_What_?"

"_You said you called out to me because you thought I could free you, but I don't even understand what is truly going on. What do you want me to do_?"

"_Magic bound us here. Magic will, logically, free us. We want your…expertise_."

She frowned, "_Logic, I like that, but it sounds like you want to just use me_."

"_If you chose to see it that way, that's your problem_." he replied smartly.

Cuore rolled her eyes and complained aloud, "And just when I said you were less argumentative,"

She glanced around her room and then back at the crystals, "_Alright, let's try the library here, first. My mom has books on magic…maybe I'll find some inspiration. But I want you to know that I haven't decided to help you. Without more information, I'm not committing to anything._"

They seemed distinctly unhappy with her but she didn't care and turned her back, starting to tidy her room. When it was this disorderly, she found it hard to focus on anything else, and right now, she needed to focus as much as she could get.

* * *

The library was thankfully empty, and although it usually was, Cuore still found herself relieved.

It took nearly a half hour to gather all the books she could think of that might be helpful, taking them off the shelves and depositing them onto a table in the back of the room.

She tried her best to ignore the constant chatter that had invaded her head now they she carried the Eidolons with her, however their voices grated on her nerves.

"_You realize I can hear you, right_?"

"_What's your point_?" Yellow said, sounding annoyed.

Cuore sighed and climbed the shelf to reach the final book on the upper level, "_My point is it's very…distracting to hear you all the time._"

The female Eidolon snorted, but surprisingly didn't retort with a sarcastic comment.

"_Which reminds me_," she whispered aloud, thumbing through the book now that she was safely back on the ground, "_How can you talk to one another_?"

"_The same way we talk to you, child_." Red said.

Blue sighed, "_Obviously_."

Cuore frowned and snapped the book shut, thinking up a few choice comments about her new found 'friends', though she wisely kept them to herself.

The morning slowly ticked by as Cuore diminished the stack of books until only a few remained.

"_There's no way you can read that fast_," Blue protested as she let the pages ruffle through her fingertips, eyes scanning the flashing pages.

"_I've already read these books before_." she answered, closing the cover.

"_So_?"

She picked up another one, "_So, I have an eidetic memory. I store data after I seek it out. I can recall all the information within these books for the most part._"

"_Then why did you come down here if you already know everything in these books_?" Yellow demanded, sounding frustrated.

Cuore frowned and pried a book loose from the bottom of her pile, "_Because, even I need a refresher. I'm looking for keywords to find a starting point from which to begin this quest for knowledge. Since you four aren't being very helpful, I have to do things my way._"

She did little to hide her indignation, growing impatient with them and the situation. Another headache was forming and she had no desire to deal with it on top of this newfound problem of imprisoned Eidolons.

"_Maybe I should ask mom, or even have her summon Asura_…" Cuore thought, flicking past a section on magical theory.

"_No_!" the Eidolons screamed.

She flinched and then sat up straight, "_You can hear everything I think_?!"

They didn't respond to her question but were adamant against telling anyone; "_You can't tell anyone that you found us._"

A twinge of suspicion made the teen frown and narrow her eyes at the crystals sitting atop the table. The panic in their voices at her suggestion seemed theatrical and illogical. For beings that wanted freedom, she would have expected them to not only be more helpful, but also to accept whatever help was needed.

"_Why shouldn't I tell anyone_?" Cuore asked.

There was a pause and then Red spoke up, "_It is not wise. Not now_.""_You realize my mother is the High Summoner, right? If anyone can get you out, she_-"

"_Can do nothing_…" Blue cut in, followed up by Yellow continuing his thought, "_As much as I hate to rely on anyone, you, child, are our best hope for getting out of these accursed crystals._"

Cuore crossed her arms, insulted, "_Then maybe you should be nicer to me! Listen, I don't remember ever hearing about Eidolons trapped inside crystals, and nothing in these books is sufficiently advantageous_."

"_Unsurprising our stories have been lost_," Red commented.

Yellow snort and remarked, "_Lost? More like intentionally misplaced_."

"_Alright, alright_," Cuore said, rubbing her forehead, "_Let's work together. I need to know more about how you ended up in there, and where exactly you are, too. What's it like in there, and who or what trapped you in the first place?_"

"_Our life story is none of your concern, girl_." Yellow snapped.

Cuore glared at her crystal and tapped it, "_You, be quiet. Red or Blue or even Green, I don't care which, talk to me._"

They all sighed, and she sat back in her chair, ready to wait them out.

"_It's…complicated_." Blue said.

She rolled her eyes.

"_Child, you must understand, we have not had the best luck with people as of late. I have a feeling some knowledge you have stored from the Maenads would prove useful_." Red explained.

She scowled at the crystals, "_How did you even know I was a Maenad? I mean, can you see in…wherever you are_?"

"_Not in the actual sense, no_." Blue answered cryptically.

Cuore groaned and let her head fall into her hands as she rested her elbows on the desk's edge, "_More conundrums and mind games aren't going to help me help you! You understand that, don't you_?"

They grumbled and Cuore sighed, looking up, "_I'm sorry to be so short tempered with you, but you have to help me understand._"

"_Why should we? You have already told us you aren't sure you want to help us. I see no reason to divulge information to someone who is, as they say, on the fence._" Yellow pointed out.

Cuore's irritation spiked, "_I haven't decided to help you because you won't tell me anything!_"

"_Well, then we are trapped in a rather impractical cycle_." Red mused.

She glared at his crystal, "_Was that sarcasm? Really_?"

He didn't reply, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, "_I don't need to know anything about you, not even your names, but…at least tell me what it's like inside the crystals_."

"_You could not possibly understand_," Yellow said haughtily.

Cuore's eyes narrowed, "_Try me_."

"_It's a realm entirely comprised of magic, we no longer have a physical form as humans think of it_." she explained rapidly, as if the information was to complex for the teen to understand.

But Cuore wasn't human, and she wasn't normal by any means. The brief and vague description did give her insight and she pursed her lips, pondering.

"_So, the crystals are an astral plane of energy, without matter. Probably comprised solely of magic. Eidolons don't have physical forms, even in the Feymarch, they are apparitions of magic projected into forms and shapes we can process. Hence the name 'Eidolon'. But, since you cannot leave the crystals, I would assume that however you got in there…it must have separated parts of your souls and transmitted them into an object_…"

Cuore frowned, "_But, magic is a form of energy, just like light and sound, and both of those can pass through an object, thus you shouldn't be trapped. Unless_," she paused and considered the options before she snapped her fingers.

"_Critical angle! Whatever spell was used on you ripped you from one place and into another, altering your critical angles so that your magic refracted to sharply to ever leave the host crystal. They've blocked you, just like an opaque brick blocks light. The angle of incidence must be off, too, because your magic would continue to reflect and refract at that point, leaving you in a constant state of motion inside the crystal, but forever unable to leave_."

"_Do you have any idea what she's talking about_?" Blue asked over her thoughts.

Red sighed, "_Not really, no_."

"_Her conceptssss are…intriguing_." Green mumbled.

Cuore stopped her train of thought and frowned, sparing them a brief glare before she stood up, "_This isn't going to be easy_."

"_Then you know how to free us_?" Blue asked, surprised.

She shook her head, "_No, but I have a starting point, now. I know what I can research to possibly find an answer._"

Cuore left her table of books and went over to another shelf, scanning the books present, "_I'm not sure we have the appropriate books on site, though_…"

Before she could continue her conversation, the door to library clicked shut across the room and Cuore frowned, peeking around the bookcase to see who was down here. It was an odd time of day for anyone else to be using this area, and she found the idea of having to share space annoying at this moment.

But the intruder was only Leo, who glanced at the door and then into the room, pouting.

Cuore smiled a little and stepped into his line of sight, tipping her head to one side, "Leo, what are you doing here?"

He glanced up and the gloomy expression on his face shifted to a smile, "Hi sissy! I'm hiding in here 'cause I don't think anyone will think to look for me here, considering I can't read very well yet."

Cuore chuckled, amused by his logic as always, before she crossed her arms and leaned against the nearby shelf, "But why are you hiding?"

Leo sighed, "Because, I have to spend the rest of the day with _Zangestu_."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, puzzled.

He sighed again and averted his gaze, "Nothing, but he always tells me all this history stuff and it's so boring! I don't _care_ what somebody did a thousand years ago!"

She giggled and he pouted once more, "It'll be boring."

"I thought mom was helping you with your magic," Cuore said, walking over.

Leo shrugged, "She was, but she got called away to do…something…whatever it is that queens do."

She chuckled and pat his head, "History's not all bad, and Zangestu is nice."

"But it's _boring_," he complained, looking up at her, "Can't I just spend the day with you?"

Cuore blinked and then looked away, opening her mouth to reply but snapping it shut a moment later.

She was torn between agreeing to this because she wanted too and keeping him as far away as possible until she could sort through this Eidolon mess.

"Please?" he added, clasping her hand with the sweetest expression on his face he could muster.

Cuore bit her lip in hesitation, "I…"

"What were you going to do today anyway?" Leo asked, "I could just do that!"

She snickered, "Actually, I was going to study history."

He wrinkled his nose, "Your just saying that!"

"I am not!"

He crossed his arms, looking unconvinced, and finally Cuore sighed and glanced around at the darkened room.

She already knew nothing in this place would help her, and without the proper research materials she couldn't get very far. The Eidolons may be annoyed with her lack of progress, but the fact of the matter was that they had been trapped for years anyway; a few more days wouldn't kill them.

"Alright, tell you what. I haven't been to the beach since I got back, and I've wanted to take a trip out there. You can come with me, but when we get back, you have to tell Zangestu you're sorry for skipping out on him." Cuore compromised.

Leo hesitated and then nodded, grinning, "Okay, deal."

She pushed the protesting Eidolon voices to the back of her mind and reached out to take her brother's hand, "Then, let's go!"

* * *

The day was fairly warm as the sun approach it's zenith in the sky, blanketing the seemingly endless fields of grass in light. Cuore tried to keep her mind off the Eidolons as she walked through the grasses, but her mind kept turning back to the subject and spinning with possible theories. It was hard to know how to proceed, but she was beginning to form a picture of whatever spell had been used to trap them in the first place, which was what she needed to know to get them out. Despite that, she still felt as though she was missing a large piece of the puzzle. A piece the Eidolons probably knew and weren't telling her.

"Sissy?"

Leo's voice broke through her thoughts once more and she blinked a few times to clear her mind, reminding herself that she was here, now, with her brother, and that was all she should be focusing on.

Cuore flicked a small bug off her shoulder, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she said, glancing down at him as he walked at her side, grasses up to his shoulders in some places.

Leo looked up at her in all seriousness, "Where do babies come from?"

"…Excuse me?"

"Where do babies come from?" he repeated patiently.

Cuore blinked and averted her gaze, "Um…well…"

"_Awkward_." a chorus of voices echoed in her head.

She ignored them.

She looked back, nervously rubbing her arm, "That's…an interesting question."

Her brother sighed, "And a hard one. I keep asking and no one can tell me but I figure _someone_ must know because there are a lot of babies in the world."

She tried not to smile too boldly, "This is probably something you should talk to mom and dad about,"

He perked up, "Do you think they know?"

Cuore found that statement to be hilarious, "I imagine they probably do."

Leo looked relieved, "Good."

They started walking again and she glanced down at him, "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Well," he said, looking up at her, "I like having you as a big sister, but I want a little sister too. So, I need to know where they come from so I get one."

She chuckled, "Oh yes, this is definitely something you should talk to mom and dad about."

She couldn't wait to see _that_ conversation.

"Sissy?" he said again.

"Yes?"

He started to skip, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure." she replied, wondering if the next question would be equally hard to answer; like what happened when people die.

"Are you going away again?"

Cuore stopped walking, startled by the question. She shouldn't be, her brother always asked things daringly and without fear. She admired him for it but after being away for so long, she had forgotten how surprising it could be.

"Leo, why do you ask?"

He stopped skipping and turned to face her, "Because, I missed you when you were gone."

Her expression softened and she smiled, "I missed you too…"

There was a pause and she looked away, "I'm…sorry I missed your birthday,"

She had meant to apologize for that much sooner, but with everything that had happened, she could never find just the right moment.

"It's okay," Leo said, smiling, "mom and dad said you didn't want to miss it but that you had too because you had something really important to do."

Cuore closed her eyes, "_A pleasant lie, that_…"

"_Lies aren't all bad_,"

"_Says the Eidolons who won't tell me their names_," she retorted to the smug Blue voice, annoyed by not being alone with her own thoughts.

"Sissy?"

She turned back, "Sorry, I was just…thinking."

Leo walked over and grasp her hand, "So, are you staying for awhile?"

"Yes," she said, smiling and squeezing his hand, wishing that she would never have to leave ever again. This was exactly where she wanted to be.

They kept walking, and after a few minutes she felt like her little brother was staring at her so she glanced at him.

"What?" she asked, rising an eyebrow.

He looked slightly worried, "Are you…okay? I heard someone talking about something…were you sick?"

Cuore sighed, "No, I wasn't sick, I…"

She dropped his hand and crossed her arms, hugging herself, "You know how powerful magic is, right?"

Leo nodded so she continued, "Well, my magic it…wasn't working right."

"So, your magic was sick?" he guessed, tipping his head to one side.

She grinned and ruffled his hair, "Aren't you smart? Yes, you could say my magic was sick."

"Its better now?" he asked, eyes wide.

Her smile faded slightly, "For the most part."

It _had_ been working fine, but that was before the nightmares and the Eidolons and the mind reading. She was being to loathe her Maenad heritage.

She shook her head, resolved to enjoy her day and not think about such things.

"_Child_,"

She almost groaned out loud by the untimely interruption.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a child, I'm sixteen_!" she snapped.

"_Child, there is_-"

"_Were you even listening, Red_?"

The voice sighed, and Yellow broke in, "_Listen, girl, shut up and let us speak! We're trying to warn you. Something is…wrong_."

"…_Wrong how_?" Cuore asked, glancing around.

For once she sensed nothing, and usually she had a sixth sense for danger.

"_I don't know_," Red replied, "_but be on guard. We sense…something watching you_."

"_Fantastic_," she commented sarcastically.

She must have been distracted, because Leo tugged on her skirt, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied distractedly, glancing over her shoulder and then to the horizons.

They continued to walk, but Cuore felt anxious and kept looking for trouble before she stopped herself and asked inwardly, "_Are you lying to me_?"

"_Why would we do that_?" Red asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Cuore frowned and fixed the belt she was wearing while she watched her brother skip a few steps ahead.

"_You haven't been forthcoming so far, and I sense nothing around me. If you're not lying, then maybe you could be wrong_?"

"…_Highly doubtful_." came the dry answer.

She rolled her eyes, "_Look, I don't know if I can trust you yet, so forgive me if I'm a little suspicious_."

The Eidolons didn't say anything, and she started walking again, not keen on letting her little sibling get too far ahead of her in case there was danger about.

But it was strange; besides the occasional monster attack there hadn't been reports of anything in years. And even if a few strays were running loose, it shouldn't be enough of a threat for the Eidolons to warn her.

She sighed and shook her head roughly, not wanting to dwell on the strange beings she'd discovered.

As they continued their walk, however, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was in fact watching them, and with a calming breath she looked around, silently asking, "_You still feel something is wrong?_"

"_Yes_." all four voices replied.

"_Me too_."

Out loud Cuore called to Leo, "Do you feel like something is watching us?"

He halted a few feet ahead of her and shook his head, "No,"

A loud buzzing filled her ears and she made a face, looking up in time to see something just outside her field of vision. She turned and caught a flash of black in the sky surrounding the Tower of Babil.

"What was that?" her brother asked, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

Cuore stopped at his side and unconsciously drew him closer, "I don't know."

They watched, and the speck made another pass, then another, and finally one more before it was clear that, whatever it was, was in fact coming closer to them.

"Sissy…" Leo said, his voice wavering.

She drew one of her blades and kept her other hand on his shoulder, "I see it, I'm sure it's just a large bird, or maybe some flying monster. No big deal."

"How come it looks more like a dragon?" he asked back.

She hesitated, "We're looking into the sun," she replied lightly.

"You're not a very good liar,

"I know."

The creature was now overhead, circling high above them and casting a shadow across the plains.

"Leo, stay close and get down." Cuore ordered, releasing him and pulling her second sword free.

She couldn't deny the thrill of battle she felt, but any thoughts of delight at the moment came second to the protection she felt.

Nothing was allowed to hurt her little brother. _Nothing_.

"_Told you so_," Yellow's snide voice commented, making the girl roll her eyes.

"_Not now, please_."

The creature let out a roar, unfortunately proving it's identity as a dragon, before swooping down in a sharp right angle, heading straight towards them.

She threw up Moon's Shadow at the last second, deflecting a possible blow from the beast which resulted in a loud _clang _of metal on metal.

"That thing's armored!" she gasped as it flew up and circled around for another assault.

Leo cringed, "Why is it attacking us?!"

"It's a monster, that's what they do!"

It drove down again, this time opening its front talons, and Cuore used both swords as more of a shield then a weapon, letting them get tangled in the claws before ripping them free.

The dragon screamed as it flew up again and she looked to the side as part of a claw clattered to the ground. The piece was slivery and sparked when it hit the ground.

Her eyes narrowed, "What the…?"

"_That thing…it's robotic_," Blue mentioned, sounding slightly surprised.

The dragon circled twice this time before striking, and she pushed Leo to the ground, dropping with him, barely missing the talons as they scored large treads in the earth.

"_I'm open to ideas_," she snapped mentally.

Yellow snorted, "_I thought you had all the answers, little girl_."

"_Not now_," Red reprimanded, "_that isn't any normal beast_."

"_No duh_!" Cuore said sarcastically, getting to her feet, "_What I need is some suggestions on how to stop it_!"

"_It issss a hybrid_," normally quiet Green mentioned, "_half machine, half organic_."

She didn't have time to tell them that she didn't care what it was so long as she could stop it, because the dragon took a different approach and landed a few feet away from them. Dirt and debris sprayed up and Cuore turned her back to the shower, hugging Leo close and retaining a strong grip on her katanas.

The dragon roared and she glared at it, getting to see the beast fully for the first time.

It stood four times as tall as she did, but was, in comparison to other dragons from her Maenad memories, small in size.

Its legs were long and thick and patched with metallic plates, and all its claws were made of the silvery metal she had seen earlier. The body was also partly mechanized, with tubes and wires crisscrossing and looping around the neck and torso. One wing was glorious and leathery; the other was stiff and mechanical. But the face was the strangest feature; one golden organic eye fixed on them eagerly, while the other side was covered by a metal faceplate. The teeth were also a mixture of artificial and natural, while the final feature, the tail, seemed to be completely robotic. It creaked with each sway as it slid through the grass behind the beast.

In short, the monster was hideous.

The dragon strode forward and Cuore guided her brother backwards with her, never taking her eyes off her target.

"What is it?" Leo asked quietly, sounding more curious than scared.

She shook her head a little, "I honestly don't know."

She, or rather the Maenads, had never come across something quite like it, and she didn't care to take the time to analyze it too thoroughly.

The dragon lunged, stretching out it's talons to ensnare them, and she shoved Leo to one side of the attack and rolled away to the other.

Having missed, the dragon growled and spun around, now swinging its head back and forth to take in both targets.

Cuore stood slowly, as if to appear none threatening, but it a flash the beast had changed his mind and went for her brother instead.

She narrowed her eyes and gave chase, ducking the lashing tail and coming up in one fluid motion to score a long and nasty cut on the fleshy part of his back leg.

She skidded to a halt in front of the dragon and snapped, "Stay away from him!"

The monster roared again and reached out to strike her with one of its forelegs, but she hopped back and let it hit the ground instead.

Cuore ran forward and jumped up onto the clawed hand, taking only a second to catch her balance before scurrying up the length of the arm.

The dragon tried to pull its arm up, but she had already scrambled onto the back and grabbed hold of an edge of one of the metal plates at its shoulder.

"No one tries to hurt _my_ brother." she whispered.

The beast bucked a few times, but she managed to hold onto the shoulder piece with one hand and her swords with the other.

She flipped Sun's Radiance to an underhanded hold and stabbed it into a seam in the armor at the base of the creature's skull.

The metal cracked and the blade slipped into the newly formed gap, embedding in the skin underneath.

That made the dragon angry, and it kicked and reared, all the while roaring.

Cuore winced and twisted the katana, hoping to nick a vein and bring the beast down before it could recover and throw her off.

"_Child, I would not recommend_-" Blue's voice was cut off as the dragon took a different approach.

It took flight.

She gripped the handle of her weapon with all her strength, ducking her head down as the wind threatened to tear her off the back of the monster.

She could hear the flapping of the wings as the creature veered to the side, then to the other, all in an attempt to rid himself of his unwanted cargo.

Cuore squinted against the assault of the wind and thought, "_My parents are going to kill me_…"

Assuming that the dragon didn't kill her first.

Their flight was brief, and just as her fear had started to ebb, they were spiraling towards the ground, wings tucked close to propel them downward in neck breaking speeds.

But, at the last second, the dragon shifted up, and Cuore felt her grip on her other katana slip. The blade hit the sand below them a second before the monster crashed down and flipped his head forward in the same motion.

Unable to hold on, the teen was thrown from his back and hit the sand a few feet away.

She was lucky nothing had been broken, but her muscles were sore, and her other blade was still embedded in the enemy's neck.

She staggered to her feet, chancing a look around to take in the new battle field.

This was not how she intended to spend her day at the beach.

The land wasn't very large where they had landed, and all escape routes were blocked; one by the ocean, two by cliffs and one by the dragon.

It growled at her, one eye narrowed and glaring and she swallowed, taking a few shaky steps back.

Her shoulder burned but she ignored it and looked around for her katana that had fallen. It, of course, was beneath the dragon's feet.

"_Well, that was well played_," Yellow mocked.

She ignored the voices and tuned them out, focusing instead on the opponent before her.

It was time to go with her other skill; magic.

"How about some of this?" she snapped, gathering the forces needed and throwing her hands at the monster, "Ark Blast!"

Lightning should have shorted out the dragon's robotic circuits, and should have also been effective against the organic systems considering the monster flew.

But, as she watched, the electricity traveled through the wires, across the body, and then down to the feet where it fizzled out with nothing more then a light '_crackle_'.

The dragon was unharmed.

"Crystals," Cuore swore.

Obviously it was immune to magic, and that left her few options.

She started to back up, but it jumped for her, making her hop back and start to run away. It crashed after her, kicking up sand as it went.

"_I could use some help_!" she shouted in her mind.

There were murmurings, and then Blue spoke, "_Running away appears to be the best option,_"

"_And when I'm out of places to run_?" she asked, dodging a strike and rolling before getting back up and circling a large rock, hoping to slow it down.

"…_Then, you would be in trouble_." he replied.

She wished the Eidolons were tangible so she could strangle them.

All too soon Cuore's fears were realized and she slowed to a halt, coming face to face with only water and cliff faces. There wasn't time to climb, and swimming would do her little good as well.

She turned and faced the danger head on, walking backwards as it, too, slowed down and dropped into a lower position, eyeing her like she was prey.

Which, she supposed, she was.

"_Seriously, none of you have any ideas_?"

Red started to say something, but Yellow talked over him, "_No, that is not a wise choice. She'll figure something out._"

The dragon lashed out, and she ducked, and then took a quick double-step backwards.

"_Summon me_." Red told her.

She felt her back hit rock, "_I can't! You didn't tell me your name_!"

There was thinly veiled indignation in her voice, and the sarcasm did little to mask it, revealing just how annoyed she was with these so called Eidolons. The dragon darted forward, and she rolled to the side, only to get smacked by the tip of his tail. She slammed into the sand on her side, knocking the wind out of her lungs and leaving her far more exposed then she would have liked.

"_Repeat these words, I will teach you the incantation_." Red insisted.

Cuore heard it in her head and felt it in her body as the words came to life; magic that translated into words, tethering the caller to the called to form a bridge from one world into the other.

Cuore didn't think, she didn't analyze, she merely _cast_; "Emperor of flames, Rubicante I invoke thy name!"

Only _after_ she finished speaking did she realize what she had said, but by then it was too late; a flare had sprung to life on the ground, bursting into a pillar of flame that took the vague form of a person.

The dragon stumbled back a few steps, baring its teeth at this new enemy.

Rubicante was obviously unimpressed by its show of strength and merely reached forward and up, touched the metal plate on its chest, burning it instantly, and then reached inside.

The dragon gave a sharp and enraged cry, but the Archfiend just pulled something loose and causally tossed it to the side.

Cuore glanced at the object and saw a robotic heart with wires that had been severed, the beating slowly coming to a stop as she watched.

The dragon swayed side to side, took a couple stumbling steps backwards, and then collapsed into the sand with a final groan.

There was a long pause, and thankfully the dragon didn't get back up.

But that still left the problem of the fire fiend.

He turned to her, and she realized that her weapons were still too far away to reach and she didn't have time to cast a spell. If he chose to attack, she would have little chance.

Instead, however, he offered a hand to help her up.

She snapped out of her daze and got to her own feet, "What the hell is going on!?"

He sighed, and she heard a muttering in her head from the others; "_Nicely done, Rubicante._"

Cuore took a step away from the Archfiend and circled around widely, hoping to get one of her blades back in case she needed it.

"I don't mean to fight you, child." Rubicante said, giving her a look she found patronizing.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," she snapped back.

He smiled at that, which served to irritate her, and spoke again, "If I meant you harm, why would I save you from that dragon?"

"Because you need me to let you out of that crystal."

He blinked and she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not stupid."

"No," Rubicante replied, "you aren't, but you most certainly are your parent's daughter."

She retrieved one katana, Sun's Radiance, from the corpse and pointed the tip at him, "I want answers, _now_."

"You may want to ask a question, first." he pointed out calmly.

Cuore paused, and then her temper flared, "Fine! First question; how did I just _summon_ you like you were-"

"An Eidolon?" he finished for her.

She nodded, and the fiend of fire sighed, crossing his arms, "Because I am an Eidolon."

"You're an Archfiend,"

"Who is also an Eidolon."

Cuore looked him up and down, not really sure why she insisted he answer anything. She couldn't trust him, after all.

But, something in her buried Maenad memories made her wonder if he was telling the truth about being an Eidolon. So many of the creatures they had control over were that it wasn't that unbelievable.

"Cuore!" someone called from above, making her and Rubicante look up to the cliffs.

"Now may not be the best time to talk. I would suggest recalling me before things get…complicated." Rubicante said.

"Oh yes," she muttered, glaring at him, "because everything's so simple right now!"

Rubicante was looking at her flatly, and she had to agree that he had a point. She was going to have enough to explain to her parents as it was, and this would not help matters.

"…I don't know how," she admitted, lowering her sword.

His expression was still dull, "Merely say my name again. Eidolons are controlled by their names, and you now know mine, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," she fumed quietly, speaking up to call him back, "Rubicante, return."

She watched the fiend of fire disappear in the same manner he had emerged, and then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Cuore glanced at the dragon's still body and studied it for a moment before she heard her name being called again.

"Cuore!"

This time it was closer and she turned to look, seeing Leo scurry down one of the rocky slopes, running towards her.

She smiled, glad he was alright, and nearly fell over when he grabbed her legs in a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled and wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, "I'm glad you are!"

He looked over at the beast, "Wow! Did you really kill it?"

"…I guess so…" she said, frowning. She wasn't sure if it counted to use an Archfiend for the finishing blow.

Leo suddenly laughed, "Oh my gosh, this was so much better then boring old Zangestu…"

Cuore giggled too and then tried to look stern, "You shouldn't be so excited about this, you could've been hurt."

"But I wasn't," he argued, releasing her, "because you were here. When I grow up, I want to be just like you."

She smiled, flattered by his high praise and honored to have such influence, "When you grow up, silly, you should be just like _you_."

They both looked at the dragon again and Cuore sighed, biting her lip, "Leo, do me a favor…let _me_ tell mom and dad about this, okay?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah HA! I'm so glad to have revealed something! But don't worry, there is more to come. Did anyone have any guesses? I left quite a few clues, although they were very subtle. The number and location where Cuore found the crystals was the biggest clue, but also the lone female and each of their elements appearing in the nightmares were some as well.

Cuore having an eidetic memory is something I added. It makes sense that she would, and it would explain the way she knows so much. An eidetic memory is actually the 'correct' term for a highly sensetive photographic memory.

And just for the record, the dragon's official name is "Mega ultra uber mecha-bot cyber hybrid dragon"

Until next update all!


	10. Falsehood

Cuore closed the door to her room and let out a long sigh. She'd been holding her breath, and a stream of words, in for the past half an hour as she received a lecture from her parents. Leo had extolled her merits in regards to the battle, but their parents had been too worried to even listen. She'd gotten in trouble for the danger they both ended up in but Cuore felt it was unjust. The dragon attacked them; it wasn't as if she had sought out a powerful robot to fight.

But all that aside, she now had another problem to deal with.

Cuore threw the four colored crystal shards onto her bed and glared at them, whispering furiously, "You want to explain to me what's going on now?"

"_You don't have to speak aloud, you can merely think to us and we hear you_, _remember_?" Cagnazzo complained.

Barbariccia snorted, "_If we want to talk to you, that is_."

She put her hands on her hips, "_I wouldn't get too much of an attitude going! I have every intension of burying you back where I found you unless you can give me one good reason not too!_"

They grumbled, and it was Rubicante who spoke up to explain, as she expected.

"_We are Eidolons, child, and we contacted you so you could free us from these crystalline prisons_."

She frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, "_I need more information then that. How did you get in there, and if your Eidolons, then why did you help Zeromus try to destroy the world_?"

He sighed, "_I suppose we do owe you an explanation_,"

"_We do not_!" Barbariccia snapped, followed by Scarmiglione hissing, "_Actually, we do, if we want her to help ussss._"

Cuore smugly crossed her arms, "_I'm glad you understand that, because it's very true. Tell me everything or I forget I ever found you_."

"_Have you ever heard of the lost Eidolons_?" Rubicante asked.

Cuore blinked, "…_I don't think so_,"

"_Then this will be a lengthy story. In the old age of magic, before the forbidden spells were sealed, and before summoners separated themselves from the rest of the world, there was a great deal of wars. Summoners could be found in every country back then; they fought alongside soldiers and mages and, by default, fought each other as well. Eidolons were used as tools of war; we were forced to do battle against not only humans and cities, but also against each other. The damage done by these battles…they scarred this world, and our world, too_."

"_The Feymarch_?" she guessed.

"_Yes_."

She pulled her knees up to her chest, "_Go on_,"

"_There came a point in history when summoners realized that this could not continue. They made a pack with each other to refuse to fight anymore in hopes it would force a peace accord_."

"_It didn't_," Barbariccia murmured bitterly.

"_When the other kingdoms realized how much power they had lost with the Eidolons, they turned to…another way of summoning without the use of summoners_."

"_I don't understand_," the teen said, shaking her head, "_The Laws of Summoning are pretty clear, they-_"

"_Didn't exist back then_." the fire fiend interrupted, "_You must listen. Summoners were against this too, but they had little choice. Eidolons were…extracted from them and placed into objects to be used by whoever held the item and knew the name of the beast inside._"

Cuore's eyes flickered to the crystals, "Like these…" she whispered aloud.

"_Precisely_." Cagnazzo said, "_There is no bond this way. No summoner is needed. When we are invoked, we have no choice, no freewill. We follow orders, that's it_."

The teen felt a pang of sympathy for them, but then she remembered all the trouble they had caused and it vanished, "_So what, then? That's why you tried to destroy the world_?"

"_You saw how the Maeands used us_," the archfiend of wind said, "_it is no different. We can't do anything unless someone invokes our name, and then we have to do whatever they say._"

"_What about when you die_?" Cuore asked, curious.

"_We cannot die, not anymore_." Scarmiglione explained, sounding vaguely disappointed, "_We have no form, we are just magical energy. If we are defeated in battle, we return to the crystalssss_."

"_You're immortal_,"

"_Yessss, but it'ssss hardly worth the price_." he muttered.

Cuore swallowed and gave her knees a squeeze, "_So…you want me to let you out_,"

"_Yes_," they all chorused.

She shook her head, "_I'm not sure I want to do that, and even if I did, how_?"

"_We…do not know_," Rubicante admitted, "_But you are the first to hear our call since Zeromus. You have telepathy, it's because of that we found you_."

"_The dreams_!" she gasped, "_That was you_!"

"_We had to make contact and your defenses were down as you slept_."

"_So you just_…" she trailed off, feeling slightly violated that they had wormed their way into her head when she was unaware. Suddenly she understood why Kieran reacted as intensely as he had to her accidentally doing the same thing.

She glared at the crystals, "_I'm not sure I like any of this. How do I know you aren't lying to me?_"

"_You know our names now_," Barbariccia growled, "_We are yours, child, it's up to you what you do with us._"

Cuore wondered if they thought she would abuse their powers the way others had in the past. She was a little insulted, and then she realized that her only other option was to help them.

That didn't appeal to her either.

She stood and mumbled out loud, "I need to tell mom about this…"

"_No_!" the Eidolons cried in unison.

The girl turned and put her hands on her hips, "_Excuse me_?"

"_How do you think your parents are going to react when you tell them about us?!" _Cagnazzo asked, sounding anxious.

"_I suspect they won't be happy_," she shot back, "_but I don't keep secrets from them, and I need…I need help to figure out what to do, and to make sure what you've told me is true. Mom will know, and, if I decide to help you, she'll be helpful in getting you out, too_."

"_Please, child, don't_-"

She cut Rubicante off, "_No, I get to decide what to do now and I'm telling them! We are a family, and I can't just…lie to them about this! Trust me, this is not going to be a fun conversation for either of us, but it has to be done. Besides, you had better be grateful I'm even considering helping you. For all I know, you have some other plan in mind, so let's just take this one step at a time, okay?_"

They were silent, and she rolled her eyes before scooping the gems up and popping them back in the small leather bag she carried them in.

"You failed to mention you were the archfiends, so I don't want to hear any sort of complaints." she whispered, heading for her door again.

As she started down the hallway, Rubicante muttered, "_We aren't the first of the lost Eidolons you found, you know._"

She halted and frowned, "_I haven't been hearing any other voices lately_," she thought sarcastically.

"_That jewel on your necklace, it is no ordinary stone. It contains an Eidolon not unlike us._" he explained.

Cuore hesitantly reached up and touched the choker, "_Are you certain_?"

"_It feels…young, weaker then us. It may not be able to contact you yet_." Cagnazzo said.

Cuore paused and closed her eyes, focusing on the gemstone the same way she focused on her own magic, listening too its tone, its song, to the words that were being weaved. Then she felt it; a spark of magic that made her eyes open along with a trill of glee from the Eidolon.

"Carbuncle!" she whispered aloud, the name echoing in her head without a voice. It was as if she knew the creature without ever having met it; she could _feel _him.

"_Hmm_…" Cagnazzo murmured, "_I'm surprised he would give you his name so readily_."

Cuore frowned, partly offended by his words, before she began walking again, "_So now I have five of you, great. I'm still telling my family._"

She could tell the Eidolons weren't thrilled with her idea, but she also didn't care.

As she moved about the castle, she tried to stay out of everyone's way as she was distracted by the voices now speaking to her plainly. Besides, she had just gotten in trouble and the last thing she wanted to deal with was people.

She approached the library, the most likely location for her mother to be at this time of day, and slowed her pace when she heard voices inside.

Lightly she stepped to the door and eased it open a fraction of an inch to peek inside. She smiled a little when she spotted Asura, queen of the Eidolons inside speaking to her mother.

"_I couldn't have asked for a better set of people_," she thought happily.

But before she made herself known, she stopped and her smile faded as she listened to their conversation.

"You can't do that!" Rydia snapped, glaring at her adopted mother, "You have no right!"

Asura's gaze golden gaze never wavered, "I have every right, Rydia, and I'm sorry, but we are agreed."

Her mother seemed rather upset and Cuore held her breath, waiting to hear what this was all about.

"You tell me this now, of all times?"

Asura broke eye contact and glanced out the window, "Our time is not your time,"

"Don't remind me." Rydia muttered glaring at her again, "Will you at least tell me _why_ you came to this decision?"

The queen of the Feymarch sighed heavily and gracefully began to pace the room. In her human guise she was almost as frightening as her monster form. Tall and regal, she spoke with haughty apathy and an even tone laced with magic. Her clothing and her hair never stayed on one color, as if they couldn't decide what they wanted to be.

Almost like her moods.

"We have come to this decision for a number of reasons," she began, glancing over her shoulder at the summoner, "It was not made lightly, I assure you."

"But why?" Rydia asked, sinking into a nearby chair, "She spent years with you, you allowed her into your world and now…I just don't understand!"

Cuore's eyes narrowed; were they talking about her?

"Because we cannot give her our names, none of us."

Her mother's expression altered to a startled one, "You're afraid of her!"

"As well you should be!" Asura snapped, whirling around to face her, her mood no longer calm, "You have seen her magic, its effects, its form. It is not natural, and she is not either."

Cuore winced, gripping the door with one hand, but unable to stop listening.

Her mother opened her mouth to protest but the Eidolon continued, "She spent time with us, yes, but she is not a summoner. If she so wished she could rip us from our world into hers and force her will onto us. We have no power against her, her magic is feral and destructive, unknown and influential. Even she does not understand it, and I fear it will consume her."

Rydia shook her head, "She's been in control since she got back."

Asura stared her down and the green haired woman averted her gaze, adding sadly, "Mostly."

The Eidolon queen sighed heavily, face shifting to a troubled appearance, "I am sorry. I know how you see her, but we cannot recognize her as a summoner nor will we give her any sort of blessing. Her magic may be in control for now, but that is all we Eidolons will do for her."

Cuore took a shuddering breath, feeling a mixture of hurt and confusion that mingled into fury. Why didn't the Eidolons tell her this when she was with them?

Rydia suddenly looked tried and Cuore waited for her to say something in her defense, but when she opened her mouth she had taken a different approach.

"What of the Feymarch?"

"The same. No better, no worse." Asura said, guarded, as her hand brushed dust off one of the books.

The summoner stared at her back, eyes narrowed into a knowing look, "I notice Leviathan is not with you today."

Asura paused, but then continued to skim the books with keen eyes, "No, he is not. He has given too much of himself to hold what is left together."

Cuore frowned, puzzled. What were they talking about?

But she was distracted from her musings when her mother stood and demanded, "Then why will you not let Cuore become a summoner! She is not what you think she is, I trust her, I _love_ her, and when the Feymarch is ready to fall apart you chose to deny her?! She could solve all your problems!"

Asura's eyes were cold when she turned back around, "We do not feel the way you do about her. I have seen glimpses of darkness within her, she is not ready to become a summoner and I would be negligible if I did not follow my wisdom in this matter. I will not put my subjects at risk."

"Is this _everyone's_ opinion or just yours?"

"I don't need everyone's agreement." the Eidolon woman shrugged, "Besides, she is not our only hope,"

There was a long pause and Rydia's face was puzzled, "Who is it that you place your trust in, then? There are no other summoners."

"Not yet. We have time." Asura said, unfazed.

"Time for what?"

"To wait."

"Until?" Rydia prompted.

Asura said nothing, merely gazed at her adopted daughter until she blinked and whispered, "Leo."

"Yes."

Rydia sighed sadly and sat back down, "You know as well as I do that he hasn't shown any signs of connection to the Feymarch at all."

"Not yet. As I said, we have time."

The summoner glared at her, "So one of my children is good enough for you but the other isn't?"

"Cuore is not yours, Rydia, she is…"

Cuore squeezed her eyes shut as the Eidolon queen sought the right word. Whatever she said would be painful.

"…Synthetic. We will not recognize her, I came to tell you this and to warn you that she may very well be a danger to you all if you are not careful." Asura explained, "It is for your benefit I do these things, you must understand that. I do not wish you to be deceived by this Maenad child's appearance. She will never be a summoner, of that I can assure you."

Rydia looked angry, so much so that Cuore swallowed and cringed, despite not being her target.

"Get out." her mother hissed.

Asura frowned and studied the woman for a moment before nodding, "Very well."

With a flurry of magic, the queen was gone and in the chaotic moment, Cuore bolted from the door.

She felt an overwhelming urge to flee somewhere, but she wasn't even sure _where_. Why didn't the Eidolons tell her this when she was there? Why did they fear her so much? She had enjoyed her time with them, even if she had missed her family terribly. Had she done something wrong to make them hate her so much?

"_Child_-"

"_Shut up_." she snapped inwardly, pushing the archfiend's voices into the back of her mind as she stomped through the corridors, brooding.

"_How could they?! I thought…I thought they wanted me to become a summoner, they trained me! They taught me to harness my magic, to control it, use it, and now_…"

A tear ran down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily.

"_When Siren taught me to sing, did it cross her mind to tell me this? When Shiva and I stayed up late talking about magic, did she ever consider telling me? When Gilgamesh and I dueled did he know they were never going to accept me_?"

"_Why? Just because I'm a_…" she couldn't even say the word in her own mind, let alone out loud.

"_Am I never going to escape what I used to be_?"

So lost in her feelings of grief, uncertainty and resentment was she that she didn't realize where she was going.

Cuore ran into someone and looked up, startled, to find Izayoi giving her a weird look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she lied, averting her gaze.

The older woman looked unconvinced but spoke about another topic. "I was actually looking for you. I want you to show me where that dragon is."

Cuore blinked and opened her mouth to refuse, but she stopped herself when she saw it wasn't just Izayoi asking but the whole Eblan Four.

With a sigh and she brushed past them and headed for the gate of the castle, her mood growing darker by the second. She didn't have the patience to deal with this at the moment.

Warmth seeped from her thoughts into the rest of her being, slowly calming her frazzle nerves.

"_Carbuncle_?"

There was a purring sound that resonated, the Eidolon replying to her the only way he could. She smiled a little, surprised that the creature would have bonded with her so quickly.

But then she remembered that these weren't normal Eidolons and that they couldn't technically bond with anyone. Besides, she wasn't a summoner, and she never would be according to the queen of the Feymarch.

With that bitter thought forever lodged into her mind she pushed Carbuncle into the back of her mind along with the archfiends, hoping to merely silence them until she had time to think straight.

* * *

Cuore stood on the beach as the sun began to set, the normally relaxing rhyme of the waves irritating her as she fumed in her anger over the conversation she had heard.

Unable to ignore the Eidolons in her head, she instead chose to vent at them as the Eblan Four examined the dragon's corpse a few feet away.

"_How dare they accuse me of using them that way!_" she thought, mostly hurt by Asura's words. "_I would never do that_!"

"_Humans are greedy_," Barbariccia said.

Cuore would have glared at her had she been able too, "_Not all of them, Barb, and besides, I'm not even human, remember? I'm _synthetic."

"_What did you just call me_?"

The teen worked her foot into the sand, "_And what's this about the Feymarch? Is something wrong with it? If so, why did no one tell me that, either_?!"

"_What did you just call me_?!"

"_I can't deal with this, not now_!" Cuore whined, "_I'm already feeling…flawed because of my telepathy and my magic and now this? They're no different then the people of Mist…_" she trailed off when she realized that under all her anger was hurt and disappointment. When she had first come to this world the people of her mother's village had feared her too, they had wanted her training as a summoner to stop. This was no different, and she wondered how much fear she would have to overcome to prove herself.

"_Child, you must understand Asura. From what I remember, she is…temperamental, and she doesn't have much tact when speaking_." Rubicante said.

Cuore snorted.

Rubicante continued, "_This news of the Feymarch is unsettling, I agree. But, we may be able to untangle that along with untangling how to set us free_."

"_I'm not ready to do that_," she informed him sharply, "_I don't trust you yet_,"

"_Do you trust the other Eidolons_?" he asked.

She didn't reply and instead heaved a sigh, trying to ignore the growing headache she felt.

"_I need my parents to help me through this_." she whispered mentally, "_I'm not sure what to do or where to go or just how much this affects me. I want to be a summoner, but if they fear me so much, now what_?"

Her thought process was interrupted by Izayoi calling her name.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up.

The woman was studying her, which made the teen uneasy, and she sounded exasperated when she spoke, "What is with you? You seem…"

"I'm sorry," Cuore said quickly, walking over, "I'm not feeling so well."

It wasn't a lie, but her condition was more emotional then physical.

Izayoi frowned, but said nothing more and instead gestured to the felled beast, "A strange creature,"

"Yes."

"Where did it come from?"

Cuore shrugged, uninterested, "I thought somewhere close to the tower, but I could be wrong. It just showed up so I don't really know."

Izayoi crossed her arms, her expression difficult to read, eyes pinned on the half machine, half monster.

"Cuore," Gekkou said, drawing her attention to where he was kneeling in front of the dragon, "Did you use magic on this?"

She nodded, "Yes, some lightning. It didn't work, though, I think it was immune to magic."

"Lightning?" he asked, glancing at her. She nodded and he ran his hand over the armor plated chest, "Did you use fire?"

Cuore froze, and then she shrugged, trying to act normal, "I guess, it was…kind of a hectic battle, honestly I'm not quite sure what happened."

He didn't say anything and continued to look over the burn marks while Cuore chewed her lip, wishing they would allow her to return to the castle. She had much to think about, and even more to _avoid_ thinking about.

"I hope that's the only one there is," Tsukinowa said, peered at the claw that had been severed at the start of the fight, a claw he now held in both his hands.

Gekkou frowned, and Izayoi wondered over to look where he was pointing.

"It's one of Lugae's." he muttered

She didn't say anything, but there was a change in her expression.

Zangestu sighed, "Do you think there's more?"

"I hope not," Tsukinowa repeated, this time quieter.

"So it did come from the tower,"

"I'm more concerned with how it got out,"

"And what to do if there's more?"

"Yes, that too."

Cuore didn't like feeling left out, she didn't like feeling as if she were being ignored. But when she opened her mouth to ask why they had suddenly grown secretive, Rubicante's voice stopped her.

"_Some things are better left alone, child_."

She frowned, but for some reason, she found his advice to be sound and kept her mouth shut. Besides, the faster they finished up here the faster she could get home.

* * *

Cuore paced in a square pattern in her room. First clockwise, then counterclockwise, and then back to clockwise, taking thirty one steps each time. The stable pattern calmed her as she walked, providing order into her currently chaotic world.

Her mother had said nothing of Asura's visit to her.

She had said nothing when they got back to the castle, nothing through dinner and nothing after dinner.

She had said nothing of Asura's words, her decision, the disagreement, _nothing_.

Cuore was confused; and worried.

Why wouldn't her mother tell her? Why would her parents act like nothing was wrong all through dinner?

She completed the fifteenth cycle around her room, her head spinning.

"_I need to tell her I know. I don't know why she didn't tell me…Is she hoping Asura will change her mind? I doubt it. I need…I need to tell her I know, but, what if she is going to tell me and is just waiting until tomorrow_?"

"_Girl, stop this incessant babbli_ng," Barbariccia snapped, "_Your giving me a headache_."

Cuore glared at the crystals sitting on her vanity, "_I didn't ask the four of you for any advice, thank you very much. You would have me lie to my parents about you!_"

"_Aren't they lying to you_?" Cagnazzo pointed out.

She didn't reply. She refused to believe it. They were her family, they loved her and she loved them and she was sure that there was a reason her mother had kept it from her.

"_I need to tell her_."

"_Then go_!" the wind fiend said, sighing, "_do something, please, before you make me motion sick, too. You're pacing and chatter is enough to drive me insane_."

"_You already are insane, Barb, and I'll just as well bury you back in the ruins of the giant if you like_!" she hissed.

"_Stop it, both of you!" _Rubicante commanded, "_I swear, you two will be the end of the world with all this arguing._"

Cuore stopped walking and hugged herself, "_If I do decide to free you, what then? None of us knows how…_"

"_We can figure it out_," Rubicante replied, "_Together, I think we can uncover the truth. I would say the Eidolons could help us, but I have a feeling even they do not know_."

She fidgeted with the red gem dangling from her choker, invoking a little purr from Carbuncle, who still couldn't speak to her clearly but whose gentle light helped her focus.

"_Rubicante_?"

"_Yes_?"

"…_That dragon, it came from the tower_?" she asked.

"_Yes_."

"_Are there more_?"

"_No_."

She frowned, but didn't press for anymore details. So long as she knew there was only one, she could get rid of some of her stress. She sighed and picked up their crystals, holding the four of them in her hand, "Alright, let's go and get this over with."

She left her room and slowly but determinedly traveled to the staircase, heading up, all the while debating what she wanted to tell her parents.

The topic of the archfiends was sure to be a fun one, but more so, she needed to deal with Asura's visit.

When she stood outside their door, she hesitated, biting her lip and clutching the crystals in both hands.

She heard talking on the other side of the door and hesitated again, feeling uneasy about eavesdropping but too curious to stop herself. She needed to know the truth and she needed to ready herself before talking to them. At least, that was how she justified leaning her ear to the door.

"So what now?" Edge asked.

"Nothing! She won't change her mind, you _know_ how stubborn she is." Rydia replied, heated, "She has her mind set and nothing I say or do will change it."

"There has to be more to this," he said, sounding suspicious.

"The Eidolons don't trust her; they think…they think they sense something dark about her. It's ridiculous, I know, they're just afraid." Rydia said, sighing afterwards.

Cuore closed her eyes, wishing, not for the first time in her life, that she had been created under different circumstances.

Her parents had paused in their conversation, but then her father sighed, "You have to tell her,"

"Tell her what? That the Eidolons she lived with for the last four years won't name her as a summoner? That she wasted all that time? That, despite everything that's happened and that the Feymarch is fading every second they won't accept her?"

Her mother's voice suddenly lost all anger from it, "I can't do that to her…"

"Then what? You're just not going to tell her?" Edge asked, sounding as though he thought that plan needed work.

"Like you not telling her that the council won't recognize her as our daughter or as an heir?" her mother shot back.

Cuore reeled backwards from the door, shocked and hurt. He was keeping a secret from her too? Had her parents _always_ been lying to her?

"I…don't want to spring that on her, she just got back." he reasoned quietly.

Rydia snorted, "You don't know how to tell her, just like I don't. She's our little girl, I hate having to hurt her like this."

"I know, so do I."

"Especially…"

She pressed her ear to the door again, hands shaking from a mixture of treachery and fury.

Her mother continued after a moment, "Especially now, when she's just returned to us, when she's just had her Maenad abilities reactivate, when she's growing up and having to deal with normal human things and magical things. It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, but for her, I wish it were." her father said.

A fresh wave of tears blurred her vision and she took a step back from the door, glaring at it.

"_How could they_?" she thought, trembling, "_I'm supposed to be their daughter, so why would they lie to me? Do they think I can't handle the truth? Do they…Are they ashamed because of me? Because of all the trouble I've caused_?"

Her headache doubled and she raised her free hand to press her fingers into her temple, wishing that her emotions would quit for a moment so she could recover. Even after all these years it still baffled her how many sensations one person would feel in a single moment.

She backed up, unable to deal with anything at the moment but their betrayal. She fled back to her room, all the while trying to ignore the pain in her head and sort through the snarl of feelings. She was angry, yes, but under that was distress, and frustration.

Once she was back in her room, she slammed the door shut and swayed on her feet, eyes narrowing against the wave of disorientation.

"_Child, they_-"

She threw the Eidolon crystals at her vanity, fracturing the mirror, before they clattered onto the floor.

"Shut up!" she snapped out loud, "I can't deal with you right now, I need time to think! Stop calling me child, stop patronizing me, stop _talking_!"

They followed her advice, whether out of inability to resist her orders or out of fear, she wasn't sure.

Cuore collapsed to her knees on the floor, groaning as her headache seeped into her neck and shoulders.

She realized she was having another telepathic episode; the buzzing in the back of her mind was from voices, not hers or the Eidolons, that were begging to be heard. If she focused, she could sharpen them into words she could hear. If she wanted too, she could pry into the minds of those residing in the castle. See their memories, hear their thoughts.

But she didn't want too and she didn't need too, all she wanted was for everything to be quiet.

"_Quiet_!" Carbuncle whined, the first word he had spoken, and suddenly the voices stilled and her pain decreased considerably.

She sighed in bliss and smiled a little, "_Thank you, Carbuncle_,"

The newly silenced room seemed to spin for a second and she closed her eyes before falling unconscious.

* * *

"_Little one_?" a voice whispered, sweet and gentle, brushing the tip of her senses.

Cuore groaned and curled into a tighter ball on the floor, "_Not now_…"

"_Little one? Can you hear me_?"

"_Ugh, yes, but not now_!" she whined, flinging an arm over her eyes.

The voice sighed, "_Ah, little one, there you are_!"

Aggravated, she opened her eyes and glared at nothing, "What do you want?"

"_Have I done something to offend you_?" the voice asked.

Cuore blinked, realizing that this new voice didn't belong to the archfiends or Carbuncle, and that he sounded far closer them as well.

"_Oh, I'm…sorry, I thought you…wait, are you an Eidolon too_?"

"_Then you have met lost Eidolons_?" the voice asked, excitement heard in his tone.

She sat up, looking around her room and realizing with a groan that she had fallen asleep on her floor. Pale dawn light filtered into her room through the high window and flooded the orderly room with light and shadows. Her muscles ached from a night spent on the floor and her headache hadn't gone away completely.

"Yes, I've talked to other lost Eidolons," she mumbled sleepily, glancing at the corner where the crystals were littered across the floor. For a moment she felt badly for tossing them aside and then decided they probably deserved it.

"_Ah, then I am all the more glad to have found you_!" the voice said, whispering into her ear with delighted tones.

Cuore rubbed her shoulder, "_What's your name_?"

"_Name_?"

"_Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot,_" she said, wincing, "_Eidolons don't give out their names, do they? Well…I hate not being able to call you anything…can I give you a nickname?_"

The voice laughed softly, "_Yes! At least until you find me_,"

She sighed, "_So you're not nearby, huh_?"

"…_You could say I am everywhere and nowhere, little one. But that can wait, I happen to know where another lost Eidolon is, one that doesn't have the strength to contact you_."

Cuore stood and clutched at her head, stumbling as the room spun, "_Uh, I'd love to help you, but…well, I'm still not sure I'm going to be helping you, any of you. And, I-I have_-" she trailed off as she clung to the bedpost, her body protesting the movement and her head beginning to buzz again.

"No," she moaned, hearing uttering of conversations on the other side of walls and all the way on the other side of the castle.

"_You are telepathic, yes? I can help you focus, if you like_." the voice offered.

"No!" she shouted aloud, "I don't want to hear anything, I want to make it stop!"

"_Then, I can help you all the same_."

The noise died down and the room stopped spinning, leading Cuore to breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Thank you_."

"_You are welcome_."

She stood up straight and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge to take her shoes off, fully intent on going back to sleep.

"_Little one, are you going to help me_?"

She sighed, "_I don't know yet, okay? What are you, anyway? Because the other lost Eidolons are archfiends, and…Carbuncle, but, I don't know…if I want to help you yet_."

"_I see…will you at least hear me out_?"

She nodded and then paused, "_Yes…Silver_."

"_Silver_?"

"_A nickname_," she explained, smiling as she dropped her sandals onto the floor, "_All Eidolons have a colored aura, I can see it, and hear it in your voice. Yours, it's…gray, kind of metallic actually._"

Awed, the voice replied, "_You are able to see magic, little one, hear it, taste it…I am _very_ glad I found you._"

Cuore frowned, thinking the voice sounded far _too_ happy for her tastes, but then relaxed as it spoke again, the tone soothing and tranquil, so unlike that of the archfiends that demanded attention.

The voice sighed and began a tale, "_I am…going to be hard to find, but I am safe for the moment. However, I know where there are others, others that are not as lucky as I. They are not as strong, either, they cannot contact you. I could lead you too them, if you would help. Do you know, there is a prophecy of the Eidolons, one that speaks of someone who will find the lost ones and bring them home?_"

Cuore laughed bitterly, "_I doubt that's me then_,

"_Why_?"

"_The Eidolons…they aren't too pleased with me. They refuse to train me as a summoner, to accept me_." she explained, gaze cast downwards as the pain from yesterday's revelations returned, fresh as before.

"_They…do not understand you, do they? You are special, different from anyone else. Give them time_."

"_Somehow I don't think that's the issue, Silver_." she mumbled, pulling back the covers and curling up on her bed.

"_You are tired, I will try to speak to you tomorrow_," Silver said softly, and Cuore could have sworn she felt a hand brush her cheek, "_Sleep well, my little one_."

* * *

Cuore awoke peacefully for a change, with no signs of nightmares to be found. She sighed and sat up, wincing at the aches and pains in her body. Some of them were from the fight yesterday and sleeping the majority of the night on the floor, but others were undoubtedly due to stress.

She looked at her window and saw how much light was spilling in from outside. It was obviously well into the day at this point. Cuore frowned and didn't move; she would have to face her parents today and deal with everything head on, and that was not something she was looking forward too.

"_Little one_?"

Silver's voice echoed in her head and she sighed, slightly annoyed at not having any time to herself anymore.

"_Yes_?"

"_Are you feeling better today? Is your telepathy held at bay_?" he asked.

Surprised, she blinked and then nodded slowly, "_It is, and…I do feel a little better. Was that you?_"

"_Yes_," the voice sounded pleased.

She grinned, "_Well, thank you, you seem to be far more helpful then the archfiends_…"

Cuore slipped out of bed and glanced at her door where something was amiss. It seemed someone had pushed a note under her door. She wandered over and bent to pick it up, wincing again at the kink in her back.

"_Stupid dragon_…" she thought bitterly.

The note was short, and to the point, and was from her parents telling her that they wouldn't be home until that night and that Leo was with them but they knew she didn't feel well and were letting her sleep.

Cuore scowled at the note and crumpled it in her hand, "_Unlikely, now you're just trying to avoid me._" she thought, throwing the letter across the room where it landed soundlessly next to the four colored crystals.

"_Oh, right_," she thought, walking over to gather them off the floor. She wasn't quite as mad at them as she had been, and without the pounding in her head, she felt she could deal with them. However, before she could make contact, Silver asked a question.

"_You seem…upset. What is w_rong?"

"_Everything_," she replied, smiling sadly, "_My mom just told me a few days ago how she would never keep secrets from me, and then…I find out that they've both been lying to me since I got back and I don't understand why. The Eidolons don't want me, my friends think I'm some bizarre, frightening _monster_ and I can't deal with all of this and my magic! It's too much_."

She frowned and sat on the stool in front of her mirror, staring at her reflection, "_I'm a little overwhelmed, Silver, and honestly I'm not sure I'm the right person to help you lost Eidolons._"

"_If not you, then who_?"

"_Even if I could, which I doubt, I'm not sure I want too. I set you free and then what? I already know the archfiends are some and you, well, I don't really know what you are, do I now_?"

Silver sighed and she could have sworn she felt her hair ruffle in response, as if he were standing above her looking down, "_Little one, you are the one to do this, I know that even if you do not. As for the trust_…"

She blinked at herself in the mirror and waited for him to continue.

"_It is possible to peer into the memories of Eidolons the same way you do for humans. You could see what the archfiends think, feel, know. You would know for certain, then, what they truly want_."

Cuore was uncomfortable with such a suggestion and her frown deepened, "_But that's…I mean, prying into someone's mind is…wrong. It's rude, and I don't feel good about it._"

"_Did they not try to destroy this world_?" he said, sounding puzzled.

"_That doesn't make it right, Silver_." she countered.

"…_Perhaps not, but it would tell you for sure if you could trust them_."

Cuore bit her lip and stroked the crystals, debating to do what he said. She could, she knew that, but it felt wrong to force her way into someone's mind, Eidolon and human alike.

"_I'll…keep that in mind, but I don't think I can do that_."

"_Suit yourself_,"

Silver's voice faded and she studied the crystals for a moment before sighing and making contact. She was surprised to find that they were _sulking_.

"_What's with you guys_?"

"_Oh, so now we can talk to you_?" Barbariccia snapped, sounding put out.

Cuore tucked her legs up underneath her, "_Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was…in a bad mood and my head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. I shouldn't have snapped at you._"

The wind fiend didn't reply, making the teen roll her eyes, but Scarmiglione surprised her by saying, "_We are ssssorry_,"

She grinned, "_Really? You're sorry for this but not other things_?"

She giggled and shook her head, setting the crystals on the counter in front of her so she could talk easier with them.

"_You know, I made contact with another lost Eidolon…well, he made contact with me_."

"_Who_?" Cagnazzo said.

She rolled her eyes, "_No name, remember_?"

"_I don't feel him now_,"

"_He comes and goes_,"

Rubicante spoke up, sounding mildly concerned, "_What did he say_?"

Cuore shrugged, "_Not much, just that he knew where other Eidolons were that were trapped, like you. He listened more then talked_."

There was a long pause and her guilt chewed at her until she said, "_And…he said it was possible for me to…see your memories, if I wanted too. To use my powers to find out if I could trust you._"

She expected a surge of outrage from the archfiends but instead they were quiet for a long moment.

She narrowed her eyes just as Rubicante sighed, "_Yes, you could. And if you so wished it, I would allow you too_."

"_What_?" Barbariccia asked, supplying the outrage for all of them, "_I'm not letting her in my head! She has no right_!"

"_She doesn't trust us, and I don't blame her_." he replied.

"_We do need her help, Barb_." Cagnazzo pointed out.

"_Cagnazzo, don't start calling me that or I swear, I will murder you. You don't have to agree with everyone, you know. Suck up_."

"_I am not_!"

"_You are too_!"

Cuore rolled her eyes and she heard Rubicante let out an annoyed sigh, mimicking her own mood.

"Oh stop it!" she whispered aloud, "I'm not going to do it, it's too…personal an assault to get inside someone's head. Archfiend or not."

"_All the same, I would allow you to read my thoughts if it would calm you enough to help us and the others who are lost_."

She smiled a little, "_Thanks for the offer, Rubicante_."

Her expression turned serious, "_Speaking of personal…when my mom summons, when she calls her Eidolons from the Feymarch, she uses…more words. There is a connection there, a personal way of bringing them forward. The incantation, it's longer, tailored to each Eidolon. But…when I summoned you, it was…so quick and I didn't feel anything. No tug on my magic or my senses_."

"_Because there is no bond between us. As it is, there will never be. We cannot bond with anyone in this form, we can only be summoned the impersonal way you mentioned. It requires no magic on the part of the invoker. Our own magic is what summons us_."

Cuore rested her elbows on the counter and stared at the mirror again, "_Like the Maenads._"

"_Yes_."

"_They…used something similar to pull Eidolons forth to do their bidding, but there was no bond_." she summarized.

That was why they hated her as well. Because of what she was, because of what those like her had forced them to do.

Her eyes dropped from her reflection and continued to talk to distract herself, "_If you were free, if you were no longer chained to those crystals…what would you do? I mean, what would happen to you_?"

"_We don't know_."

Her brows furrowed together, "_Then why are you so eager to get out? For all you know you might dissipate completely!_"

"_Better then living halfway_," Cagnazzo mumbled, "_being forced to do what others want you too, with no say in the matter_."

"_He is right, we have decided we would want to be free, one way or another_." Rubicante explained.

Cuore swallowed, "_And, there are other lost Eidolons trapped as you are_?"

"_Yes, although how many, I do not know_." the fiend of fire answered.

"_No one can hear them but me_?" she asked, fidgeting.

He sighed, "_So far as we know, you are the only one. Your telepathy has made you reachable and tangible to us. Even other summoners could not hear us_."

Despite the horrible things they had done, despite the danger they might pose, Cuore couldn't deny what she felt.

Pity, sadness, compassion. They were not unlike her, in many ways. Cast aside, misunderstood. For all their faults, she couldn't deny the growing urge to help them.

With a sigh she shut her eyes, thinking it through.

For the moment she was trapped in her fate, but this quest, to help these lost Eidolons seemed good to her. She would at least be doing something.

Then there was Carbuncle. He was sweet and innocent; didn't he deserve to be free, too?

The only thing that awaited her in the castle was more drama and pain and trouble. She would have to face it eventually, but right now, there was a way to escape it all and do something good for someone else in need.

Cuore stood up, decided, and took a deep breath, "_I'll help you_."

"_You…will_?"

They sounded genuinely surprised and she smiled, "_Yes, I will. All of you. First things first, we need to find the rest of the lost Eidolons. Once I have all of you together, we'll figure out how to set you free._"

They seemed surprised, and thanked her and she just smiled, "_We'll leave as soon as I change my clothes…_" she said, noticing how her dress from the past day, or rather, Izayoi's dress, had been nearly destroyed from her battle with the dragon.

"_What about your parents_?" Rubicante asked, "_Shouldn't you tell them where you're going_?"

"_You didn't want me to mention you, remember? Besides, I'll deal with them when I get back. I'll write a note, it will be fine_."

She could feel his displeasure, "_I have to say_-"

"_Don't lecture me, Rubicante, seriously_."

He sighed, but fell silent, and she brushed their gems into the leather bag before looking around her room and trying to ignore the fact that she was avoiding her family.

There were more important things for her to do now, and this new voice, Silver, seemed to know where she should start.

There were Eidolons who were lost, and she intended to find them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'll admit it. I was underwhelmed by my reviews for the last chapter. I reveal something awesome and only one person really reviewed?! What is going on?! Well, that aside, I love Cuore too much to let lack of reviews stop me from completeing her story, so here is another chapter!

This chapter was hard because I wanted to strike a balance between Cuore feeling betrayed without making everyone around her look like jerks, basically. Well, except for maybe Asura...anyway, hopefully it works and even though you may feel sorry for Cuore, you don't hate everyone around her.

Also, apparently I can't spell any of the archfiend names beside Rubicante's...I had to look the others up and have now saved them.

Next chapter the adventure sections starts! Not sure when it will be ready to post, but until then!


	11. Memories

Somewhere in the distance a bird cried out in high pitched chatter, dropping off abruptly.

Cuore looked around her current location in fascination; she had never been to a swamp quite like this, and she found it to be a curious sight. She had discovered the ground was deceptive and despite looking solid, it sank under even her weight. Areas of the ground were patched with mud while tree branches arched overhead and blocked a good portion of sunlight from reaching her.

Vines and moss draped the trees and dipped into the watery paths, adding even more curtaining effect to the area. Logs floated on the deeper sections of water while large roots provided bridges over parts of the area.

Cuore sighed and put her hands on her hips, taking a quick look around and trying to decide what to do.

She was technically in Fabul, although the actual city and castle were a good distance away. Getting here had taken a little more work then she first thought it would. Several boat trips were involved, not to mention she'd started with sneaking out of Eblan. Not that it was hard; she'd snuck out before when she was eight, only for the sake of seeing if she could.

Silver's voice guided her here, to this wetland, because he claimed another lost Eidolon was nearby. So far, Cuore had found nothing but a few interesting species of spiders and snakes.

"_Are you going to stand here all day_?" Barbariccia asked snidely, voice breaking into Cuore's calm thoughts.

The teen sighed and rolled her eyes, "_No, but I don't suppose you hear this lost Eidolon yet, do you?_"

"_It may not be calling out to you_," Rubicante explained, "_you only found us because we sought you out._"

She sighed and started to move again, brushing aside a hanging of moss as she spoke out loud, "Speaking of calling out to me, that was you, wasn't it? In the Underworld?"

"_Yes_," Rubicante replied, "_You were failing in the battle against the mutated snake. Your nearness to the Crystal made it possible for me to reach you._"

She nodded and jumped up onto one of the large roots, peering into the murky water below her, "I thought so. Now that I've heard your voice, I recognize it."

The swamp was eerily quiet, and Cuore found it slightly creepy, although she didn't let the illogical thought comprise her quest in the least. The outfit Izayoi had given her had been cleaned of ash and soot from the cavern adventures and was, so far, perfect for this outing as well.

She continued along her way, balancing on the roots of the trees when possible and occasionally pattering over peat that squashed when she moved.

Cuore's footing was sure, but she took certain areas carefully, worried about being fooled by fake ground and sinking into the bog.

She had read about swamps where there were sinkholes that acted much like quicksand. Although she had never seen either, she knew she wanted to avoid it today.

"_Do any of you know which Eidolon I might be looking for_?" she asked, pausing to look around her once more.

"_No_," they all answered, voices mingling with each other.

She sighed and hopped off a log onto a patch of marsh flowers that were growing by a portion of slow moving water.

Cagnazzo's voice quietly asked her a question she hadn't been expecting; "_You've been to the Feymarch, correct? What…I mean, how is it?_"

Cuore halted in her steps and blinked, surprised by the question although she supposed it was only natural he would want to know.

"_I…don't know. Asura and my mother made it sound as though something is wrong, but I don't know what might be. The Feymarch is…somehow bright and dark at the same time, it's a realm buzzing with magic and I remember, if you listened hard enough, you could make out music, in the background._" she replied, smiling slightly, "_Siren called it the Eidolon's melody, she said that everything that has breath makes a song, even if they don't know it. Shiva said she was being silly._"

"_Siren_?" Barbariccia said, voice soft.

Cuore nodded and stepped over a gap in the ground, "_Yes, she's one of the Eidolons. She taught me to sing_."

"_It sounds exactly how I remember it_," Cagnazzo said, sighing.

Cuore frowned and stopped walking, taking a moment to touch the leather bag hanging from her waist that contained the Eidolon crystals, "_I promise you, all of you, that I will free you and will see it again._"

"_Do not make such a promise lightly_," Rubicante warned.

"_I don't_." she answered, flipping her braided hair over her shoulder, "_I will keep my word. I'm not like my parents_."

Her voice turned bitter and she kicked a pebble out of her path and began walking again.

The wounds from their lies were still fresh, and Cuore wasn't sure how to deal with them. Part of her felt horribly betrayed by the secrets they were keeping from her, yet another part of her thought that perhaps she took it too personal.

Even so, she was glad to be away from the castle and her family for awhile; doing something that was hers alone.

This task was no synthetic one; she wasn't copying anyone or anything and it had nothing to do with her origins.

"_Where is this Silver of yours to guide you_?" Barbariccia asked hotly, sounding annoyed, "_We cannot hear him yet you can_?"

"_Maybe he doesn't know how to talk to you, or maybe he doesn't want too_," Cuore answered, smirking, "_Maybe you four are just so used to being together you can talk easily._"

"_We can hear Carbuncle_," Cagnazzo muttered, "_and he doesn't even talk_."

Cuore frowned, "_So what if you can't hear him! I can, and he is leading us to another Eidolon_."

She pulled her foot away as a piece of ground shifted under her weight, and moved over to the left to scurry under a knot of low hanging branches.

"_Just…be careful, Cuore_." Rubicante stated.

She rolled her eyes and jumped up onto another rolling hill of roots, "_Aren't I always_?"

He snorted and she grinned, looking up at the sound of bird wings fluttering. She saw nothing but a few darting shadows, so she started to tiptoe her way across the haphazard bridge, careful not to slip on any of the slimy sections or step too heavily in case something snapped under her weight. She was hardly heavy, but this wildness seemed largely untouched, leading her to believe there were probably hazards no one knew about.

Cuore was about to keep moving but a ripple in the water beneath her made her pause and narrow her eyes as the muddy water churned.

"_Did you see that_?" she asked, pointing.

Barbariccia snorted, "_How are we supposed to see anything, girl_?"

"_You told me_-" Cuore cut herself off and heaved a sigh, "_Never mind_."

She looked around again, but whatever it was, she couldn't see it anymore so started walking again, traveling along a root that dipped into the water and then back out again, forcing her to get her toes wet as she went. Her footfalls disturbed the water as she moved, causing a series of ripples to echo out from the branch.

Cuore climbed upward until the tree's root arched a few feet over the water, and then she glanced back, seeing something out of the corner of her eye. Her ripples had been overridden by a much larger disturbance, making the teen draw her blades.

"_Now do you see it_?" she asked her Eidolons, pointing with the tip of her sword as a scaly tail slapped the water before disappearing.

Gone from view, Cuore gave a frustrated groan, "_In the murky waters I can only tell where it is because of its undulations._"

"_You assume it's a monster out to get you_," Rubicante commented.

Cuore wrinkled her nose, "_Because it probably is_."

The water shifted again and suddenly parted to reveal a reptilian snout peeking at her while a tail shot up and struck the branch a few feet from where she was balance.

Cuore stayed upright as her perch bobbed up and down, but the creature smacked the root system again, and an earsplitting sound of wood fracturing rang out. Cuore felt the section beneath her buckle and, thinking quickly, she turned and jumped over to the next section of roots, only to have the creature swim towards her and proceed to smash another set of wood.

"_I am not falling in there so that thing can get a taste_," she thought, glaring at it as she hopped up to snatch a branch above her head as the patchwork of roots crumbled beneath her. In the haste of climbing, she lost a grip on her katanas in favor of pulling herself up so she could sit on the mossy branch.

The monster below her gave a quick spin in the water as if looking for anything tasty that might have fallen in.

"I'm so not in the mood," Cuore muttered, extending a hand outward and whispering, "Ark Blast."

A surge of thunder crackled over the scales and made the reptile growl before it decided this meal might be too much trouble. Cuore watched it swim away and then sighed, looking around for how she was going to get out of her current predicament. There was no solid land anywhere around her and so she carefully lowered herself from the tree and hung with her feet dangling for a moment before she swung herself over to land on the very base of the trunk that was still above water.

Cuore clung to it and glanced over her shoulder at the now destroyed pathway and noticed that one of her katanas was balanced dangerously on a knot work of wood in the center of a mud patch while the other was gone from sight.

"Oh, I don't want to lose those!" she whined, making an unhappy face.

Before she could distress about the situation too long, she heard a cough inside her head, "_Ahem, drowned king_?" Cagnazzo said, sounding put out.

Cuore frowned and shifted to hold the tree with a better grip, "_Is it okay to just…ask you to do that?_"

There was a long, awkward pause.

"_Asura is right_," Barbariccia commented disgustedly, "_you are not summoner material_."

Cuore scowled off into the swamp, "_Shut up Barb, I wasn't even talking to you_."

"_Yes, call me already_." Cagnazzo complained.

Cuore blew a stray hair out of her face and whispered, "Drowned king, Cagnazzo I invoke thy name."

There was a splash in the water as he appeared, although because of how she was turned, Cuore missed the actual summoning. She did see his dark hand grab one of her katanas before the waters parted as he swam over to where she was and lifted his head out of the water to speak with her.

"I got both your swords. Hop on."

Cuore gave him a funny look and hesitated. For one, she was having the hardest time deciding what he looked like; a turtle maybe?

"_A demonic turtle_," she thought, rising an eyebrow.

For the second part of her indecision, she wasn't sure if he had been serious when he told her to get on. His dark shelled back looked safe, but trusting these archfiends would take some getting used too. Besides, riding an Eidolon? Did people even do that sort of thing?

"Is there a problem?" he asked, giving her a look.

She blinked, "Um, no, and yes…are you serious?"

"Do I seem un-serious?" he asked.

She averted her gaze, "Well, you're…I mean, you want me to ride you?"

Cagnazzo sighed, "Unless you want to go for a swim in this _lovely_ water. Although I assume your like me and prefer clean water like lakes and rivers."

Cuore chuckled at the sarcasm in his voice and carefully stepped from her patch of safety onto his back, taking a minute to catch her balance.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, "Am I too heavy?"

He snorted and lowered his head a little before they began to move, "Your light as a feather. In fact, I think you weigh less then Barbariccia. She's gained some weight, I think."

"_Oh, no, you didn't_…" Barbariccia snarled. Cuore giggled and Cagnazzo grinned, "Can she hear me?"

"Oh yes. She's…not pleased."

He laughed, although it was muffled from water, and continued to weave through the swampy water.

She sighed, "What about oceans?"

"What?" the fiend of water asked, puzzled.

Cuore shrugged and fiddled with the end of her braid, "Well, you said you were more a stream and lake kind of Eidolon. But what about oceans?"

"Too salty. Leviathan can have them." he replied.

She laughed a little and watched as they came to a stop in front of a mossy bank that seemed to have solid ground on it.

Cuore cautiously hopped off and onto a patch that looked stable before she turned and watched Cagnazzo clamber out next, dropping her weapons at her feet and settling back down, semi-hunched inside his shell.

"Gross," he muttered, picking debris from his claws.

Cuore tried not to laugh and promptly glanced at her katanas, seeing they were coated in equally as questionable slime from the swim.

"Torrent!" she cried, supplying magical water that cleaned both her weapons and Cagnazzo, who grinned at her, "Nifty."

Cuore nodded and sheathed her weapons, "Thank you for getting those. I may be upset at my parents but I have no wish to lose these."

He nodded and then seemed to frown, "Are you still mad at them?"

"Yes." she muttered, looking off into the darkest part of the swamp, "How would you feel if the only people in the world you trusted completely betrayed and lied to you?"

He didn't reply at first and she glanced back at him, making him mumble quietly, "I suspect I wouldn't be very happy."

Cuore sighed and shook her head, "I have to keep going, thank you again."

He nodded and she recalled the archfiend of water, sighing once more before turning and heading deeper into the swamp, straining all her magical senses for signs of a lost Eidolon.

"_They probably have their reasons, you know_." Rubicante mentioned after a moment.

Cuore put her hands on her hips and glared at a tree, pretending it was him, "_Why are you defending them?_"

"_I'm merely pointing out_-"

"They should have told me!" she snapped, dropping her arms and then crossing them, uncomfortable with the conversation and feeling as though she needed to flee again.

"Were they worried I might react badly?"

"_You are_," Barbariccia muttered.

Cuore scowled, "Only because they lied. I don't care about the other parts! Of course I'm…" she trailed off and looked away, tears blurring her vision.

The Eidolons waited a moment and it was Scarmiglione who spoke up, surprising her, "_You are not being truthful_," he accused, "_the factsss bother you too. Asssura'sss choice hurtsss_."

Cuore scoffed at the ground with her feet, "Yes, but…I mean, it does, because for as long as I can remember I wanted to be a summoner. But that isn't the issue."

She started walking again and now that they had been so rude as to bring it up, she felt compelled to continue to talk. She kept her voice low as she moved in case of extra beasts lurking about.

"I remember the first time I ever saw my mother summon. It wasn't long after I came from the moon. She summoned Mist dragon, and I…well, I felt the magic in the air, and I thought that a summoning was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." She smiled sadly and brushed aside some vines, "It wasn't the action, but the _way_ my mother does it. It's so…graceful and perfect and from that day on I knew I wanted to be a summoner."

Cuore diverted her gaze and added at a whisper, "Like her."

"_You have the ability to summon, even now, don't you_?" the wind fiend snapped, "_As surely as the Maenads did_."

"That's different," she said, waving the comment off, "Besides, I would never do that. Asura is wrong."

The Eidolons remained quiet and Cuore shook herself and quickened her pace, looking around and deciding that she might have to try and contact Silver again since there was nothing here that would point to any clues.

"_And the rest_?" Rubicante asked, breaking into her thoughts. She frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"_I think you do. Asura's news was not the only news you received_." he remarked.

Cuore glared at her feet, "Why do you even care? All you care about is getting out of those crystals. My life's problems are nothing to you."

"_You're avoiding answering_."

"Because I don't want too!" she snapped, halting, "But fine, mister persistent, if you must know; It bothered me too but not because of anything but the lying! I mean, I don't care what other people think, they're my parents, and it's not like I even care about being disinherited or whatever they might call it. I've never seen myself as a princess anyway…Leo is going to be a better ruler then I ever could be. And so what if I'll never been recognized as a full ninja, I already know I can trounce everyone there."

She smacked a bug away from her face, "I'm mad because my parents didn't tell me! It makes me wonder what else they've been hiding. I may never be seen as anything but a Maenad to other people, but I thought, at least, that my parents would always be there for me, that they of all people would believe in me and trust me and…now I can't…I can't trust them."

She sighed and took a few slow steps to get moving again, "I need time to deal with this."

She was glad when they said nothing more and Cuore took the chance to reach out her senses, "_Silver_?"

At first there was no reply, but then she heard his smooth voice tickle her ear, "_Yes, little one_?"

"_Am I even getting close? I'm not sure how to find this lost Eidolon_." she explained.

He hummed for a moment and then answered, "_You are going the right way. But I'm surprised you cannot feel this Eidolon. Reach out with your magic, you know how._" Silver said, voice fading as he spoke.

Cuore frowned and stopped walking, looking around and then sighing, wondering if she really could do what he suggested.

"_Cuore_?" Rubicante asked anxiously.

"_What_?" she replied, distracted.

It was Cagnazzo who spoke next, "_We…lost you for a second. The connection, it was gone. Are you alright?_"

She frowned, "_Yes, I was talking to Silver_."

"_This is odd…we should not be silenced when he is speaking to you_…" Rubicante said, sounding thoughtful and a tad suspicious.

She rolled her eyes, "_Correct me if I'm wrong, but none of us really knows how this works._"

"_True, I suppose_." he relented.

She sighed and kept walking only to have her foot slip through a false section of the ground, getting stuck in the muddy soil beneath it.

She groaned and lifted her foot out, glancing around skeptically at all the even looking ground around her.

"Something tells me that this is going to be messy." she said aloud, noticing how much of this section of the bog was deceptively dry.

Barbariccia sighed, "_I can't believe I'm going to say this, but…summon me. Despite what turtle-face says, I weigh hardly anything. I can guide you across the safest path_."

Cuore blinked, surprised, "_You would do that_?"

"_Not for you_," she retorted, "_but the faster we find this Eidolon the faster you get back to getting us out of here._"

She sighed and shook her head at the female Eidolon's attitude before calling her fourth.

"_Empress of the four winds, Barbariccia I invoke thy name_!"

There was a rush of wind that spiraled into a column, announcing the arrival of the archfiend with a flip of her ridiculously long golden hair.

"Honestly," Barbariccia said, stretching, "I just wanted out for a second. Do you have any idea how horribly boring it is inside those crystals? Last time I only got to be out for a few minutes before I died."

Cuore frowned at her, "Are you going to complain or help me out like you promised?"

She flash the teen a grin, "Oh, was that an order little girl?"

"Does it have to be?" Cuore shot back.

The woman sniffed and tossed her hair again, dancing lightly across the sodden earth with prancing steps that wove the entirety of the muddy ground nearby. Her steps were light and she seemed to float slightly, but despite Cuore's best efforts, she saw nothing that would help her cross the expanse.

"Barb, that wasn't helpful in the least." she complained, testing the section with her foot, skeptical.

Barbariccia sighed and shook her head, hopping up to balance on a tree stump, "I'll guide you across, then. Step where I tell you and you'll be fine."

Cuore paused, "How do I know you won't let me trip or something?"

"You don't." the blonde woman replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Cuore rolled her eyes and gestured to the ground, making the archfiend call out the first set of instructions.

The teen followed them and was pleasantly surprised when the directions proved correct and safe, and her apprehension at trusting the wind fiend lessened somewhat.

"Right," Barbariccia said, pointing with a long nailed finger. She frowned, "So, tell me girl, what has happened in the last few years in the world?"

Cuore made a face, "Well…um…"

"Any sort of news will do, you know. Last I heard another moon had shown up and some sort of monster was going to crash into the planet…or something like that." she said, shrugging.

Cuore shook her head and glanced up, "Actually, the creator wasn't going to crash into this planet, he was going to consume it. See, he's part of a-"

"Left, girl, and more gossip, less science." Barbariccia snapped.

With a sigh, Cuore stepped over and tried to rack her brain for something the Eidolon would find interesting, but she came up with very little. After all, she didn't pay much attention to gossip.

"Your story telling abilities require work." Barbariccia informed her dryly, crossing her arms, "And I'm not giving you another set of directions until I hear something out of you."

Cuore glared at her, "I don't know what you want me to tell you!"

"Something interesting! What happen since obviously the world hasn't been eaten?"

She heaved a sigh and chewed on her lip, realizing she was in the middle of a saturated patch of mossy ground with no clear path around her.

"Um…well, my parents got married," she said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"_About time_," Rubicante muttered.

Cuore shrugged, "And…well, Palom and Porom are training to be the leaders of Mysidia now."

"_Is that old guy still alive_?" Cagnazzo asked, "_He was like…ancient before so now he must be really ancient._"

The teen frowned, "I have no idea how old he is."

Barbariccia groaned, twirling a bit of blonde hair around her finger, "Boring! Where's the real gossip; the intrigue, the mysteries, the _scandals_!"

Cuore blinked, "I just told you the most scandalous things that have happened." she stated flatly, thinking of all the uproar over the two things she had mentioned. What more did the woman want?

"Well, those two things and Kain coming back, I guess." she added, shrugging.

Barbariccia rolled her eyes, "About time on that one, too. I mean, what the hell was he doing on a mountain for all that time?"

"I'll ask him next time I see him." Cuore muttered, gritting her teeth, "Can I have those directions, now?"

Barbariccia got a devious smile on her painted lips, "Oh, you've made it through the hard part. Your home free."

Cuore seethed for a moment and then lost her temper, opening her mouth to give the Eidolon a piece of her mind, when the lady of the skies laughed uproariously, "The look, on your face!" she giggled and pointed, "Silly girl, you could have ordered me to tell you. Asura is right, you are no summoner."

Cuore clenched her hands into fists and glared at the wind Eidolon, tempted to cast a spell on her. But then she got a better idea and bent down to scoop up a handful of peat.

She took aim and lobbed the disgusting goop straight at the woman's face. Considering she wasn't expecting it, she didn't have time to dodge and it struck her head on.

Cuore giggled and Barbariccia sputtered, outraged.

"How dare you?!"

"How dare you?" Cuore shot back, putting her hands on her hips, "Now, I recall thee,"

Gone in a flash, her voice grumbled inside Cuore's head; "_That stuff is revolting! Who knows what it's even made out of!_"

"_Decomposed bio-matter_." Cuore remarked, climbing over a tangle of branches, "_And by bio-matter I mean animal and planet by-products._"

Barbariccia growled, "_Whatever it is, it's slimy and cold_!"

"_You wouldn't be cold if you wore more clothes, Barb_," the teal haired teen pointed out, flicking a spider out of her way, "_And you totally deserved it_."

There was more grumbling, but the woman didn't come out and say anything. Cuore sighed and scaled a vine covered clump of roots and then saw the open mouth of a dingy cave only a few feet from where she stood.

"What is that?" she breathed, surprised to see it.

"_Your destination_."

Her eyes lit up, "_Silver! Where have you been? You left me with the archfiends as my only company since Carbuncle can't talk._"

His melodious voice chuckled, "_I am sorry. I was finding it difficult to stay in constant contact with you. But this, this place is where you will find the next lost Eidolon_."

Cuore frowned, "_Inside? I sense_…"

"_Magic_?" he breathed.

She nodded, "_Yes, but it's ancient and dark feeling…what was this place_?"

"…_No matter, it cannot harm you. That cave isn't very deep, I suspect. I will contact you again shortly_."

Cuore frowned, worried that Silver's strength might be weakening considering how little he had spoken to her since setting out. If he was in trouble, then he should guide her to his location and not another Eidolon.

But she had come too far to stop now and so moved to enter the cave, although a ruckus from her other Eidolons stopped her.

"_What_?" she snapped, raising a hand to her forehead as their voices echoed strangely through her senses.

"_Cuore! We lost you once more_," Rubicante explained.

"_Are you alright_?" Cagnazzo asked.

She frowned, "_I'm fine, Silver was_-"

"_Something is not right here_," Rubicante muttered and she crossed her arms, "_Maybe you're just mad because he's being more helpful. But I_-"

"_Where are you_?" Barbariccia said, voice at a hiss.

Cuore looked around, "_A cave_?" she ventured.

"_That…isss not a cave_." Scarmiglione wheezed, "_It isss…a relic from the passst. Leave thisss place_!"

"_Scarmiglione is right_," Cagnazzo said, "_I have a bad feeling about this_."

Cuore hesitated, "_I felt it too, but Silver says there's nothing to worry about. Besides, it looks like no one has been here in ages._"

"_That does not mean there is no threats._" the fiend of fire warned.

Even Carbuncle seemed distressed, although his was more of an impression then actual words. Cuore swallowed and pressed onward, both in speech and footsteps, "_Listen, I feel it too; magic, the darkest of dark, but if there is an Eidolon inside, then all the more reason I should get it out_!"

"_One Eidolon is hardly worth your life_." Rubicante said.

Cuore stopped at the cavern's threshold, "_You only say that because you need me, not because you're actually worried for my safety_."

He didn't reply, and she entered the cave, splashing through a few puddles on the ground, the smell of wet soil thick in the air. Cuore looked around and saw nothing, although this place carried a dark aura about it, as if countless magical spells had been set off in rapid succession.

Cuore strained her normal and magical senses to their limits, listening into the dark and wondering if Silver had been wrong.

Then, she heard it; a whisper of a tone that was similar yet different then the Eidolons she currently carried. It took a few moments for her to align her own magic to match this new song, but after she did the small impression became words.

Or rather, an actual song being sung very poorly with a lisp.

"_A snake, a snake, a snake! In the grass_…"

She raised an eyebrow and followed the odd song to its singer, carefully stepping over the uneven flooring of this strangely symmetrical cave.

"_In the grass, the grass, the grass!_" the voice sang, hitting the high notes with a terribly off-key pitch.

"_Ugh, is that who I think it is_?" Cagnazzo asked, sounding offended by the bad music.

Cuore tipped her head to one side, "_You know him_?"

"_Maybe_." he grumbled in reply.

"_A snake, in, the, grass_!" the new voice finished deeply, leading Cuore to giggle.

"_Eh? A laugh? Now that's a new one. I'm used to boos and critics, not…wait, a laugh? Is someone actually here? Why, this place sucks…ha, sucks…like a bat…_"

She giggled again and carefully reached out to touch this Eidolon's mind, hoping not to startle the poor creature or cause too much of an upheaval.

"_Hello_?"

There was a halt to everything for a second before the voice spoke up, "_Are you…talking to me? Wait, you know I'm here? You can hear me? How? Why_?"

Cuore opened her mouth to reply both verbally and mentally, but the voice was already speaking again, "_Oh! You heard my song! Heh, sorry about that, didn't think I'd ever have an audience again!_"

"_We wished you didn't_," Cagnazzo muttered.

"_Drowned guy! What's happening_!?"

Cuore rubbed her forehead, "_All of you, please, stop talking! My head, it's hurting again_."

They fell silent and Cuore sighed, wondering where best to start.

She glanced around and knelt, feeling around on the ground for the object that carried this earthy, brown toned voice, "_My name is Cuore, and yes, I can hear you. I have…other lost Eidolons with me. Lost Eidolons like you. One of them helped me find you_."

The voice whistled, "_Wow! I never thought I'd see the day! I'm Midgardsormr, nice to meet you_!"

Cuore frowned, "_You'd give me your name so easily_?"

"_Sure, why not? What are you going to do? Try to take over the world with me? There's a reason I got left here_." Midgardsormr grumbled.

She didn't fully understand that statement, but she picked up his crystals; it was much more subdued then the other prisons with just a vaguely metallic sheen to the dark lump.

"_Well, it's nice to meet you Midgardsormr_."

"_If you don't mind my asking, what are you_?"

Cuore stiffened, but before she could answer, Barbariccia did, "_She's a troublemaker but she's the only one that can hear us, so we're stuck with her._"

"_Windy lady! You too_?"

"_Ugh, I forgot how much I hated you_." she snapped.

Cuore sighed and rolled her eyes, breaking into the conversation, "_Hey, hey, stop it, all of you. Do you guys know each other or something?_"

"_We're all from the Feymarch_," Scarmiglione said, as though the answer should have been obvious.

Cuore shifted on her knees and scowled at Midgardsormr's home, "_And I live in Eblan but that doesn't mean I know everyone there_."

"_Cool, Eblan_!" Midgardsormr said, his cheerful voice never ending, "_That's a fun place, but that tower is so ugly, don't you think?_"

Cuore chuckled, "_My dad would agree with you_."

"_So, are you a summoner_?"

Cuore hesitated, "_No, not really_…"

"_Weird, I wonder how you can hear us, then_…" Midgardsormr mused.

She stood up, "_It's a long story, but needless to say, I'd going to try and get you out of these prisons._"

He gasped, "_Are you…I mean, you are? For real_?"

She nodded, "_Yes, but I understand there are more of you. Are they're any here?_"

"_Sadly, no, just me…I've been here…a very long time_." Midgardsormr said, sounding slightly wistful, "_I thank you, Cuore_."

She smiled and added his object to her pouch, "_You are welcome. Now, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps_."

Despite Midgardsormr's winning personality, Cuore realized how much he chattered. Her head hurt a little from another new voice entering her world, but she tried to keep it at bay.

"_Wanna hear a joke_?" Midgardsormr asked.

"_No_!" the archfiends all shouted, making Cuore smirk, "_Sure_!"

They groaned, and she clasped her hands behind her back, pleased with tormenting them in this way. Besides, it had been awhile since she'd heard a joke, she was due for one.

"_Okay, so why is a snake so smart_?" Midgardsormr asked.

Cuore paused to consider the question and then shrugged, "_I don't know, why_?"

He chuckled, "_Because you can't pull its leg_!"

The archfiends groaned in unison and Cuore giggled, "_A terrible pun, Midgardsormr_."

"_I know, I know, but hey, it made you laugh_!" he said cheerfully.

She smiled and waved her hand around to clear away some flying insects, "_So it did. And thank you. I've been having…an interesting time lately_."

"_That's what I'm here for! Hey, how'd you find me, anyway? Don't tell me the world has reached this lovely section of hell,_"

She shook her head, "_No, not exactly. One of the other lost Eidolons, Silver, told me where to go._"

"_Silver_?" Midgardsormr said, sounding puzzled, "_I don't know that name_."

"_It's not his real name; he won't give that to me, same as the archfiends_." Cuore explained, climbing over a fallen tree, even as the Eidolon began asking more questions, "_But why…I'm missing something big, aren't I_?"

"_The world has changed, Midgardsormr_." Rubicante explained, "_It's been…a long time, and our names are not what they used to be_."

"_You changed them_?"

Barbariccia groaned, "_No, you daft serpent! He means we're not exactly popular around these parts_."

"_Really? You guys? But your like, wait, how long is a long time? What's the year_?" he said, getting easily sidetracked.

Cuore shrugged helplessly, "_It would be impossible for me to give you an accurate answer without knowing what year you last recall. Needless to say, we are no longer on the twin-moon calendar_."

"_Holy flying flans! There's not two moons anymore? That's just…weird_." Midgardsormr muttered, "_What happened to it_?"

"_Long story_." Cagnazzo commented.

Midgardsormr chuckled, "_It's not like we're going anywhere_!"

Cuore grinned, "_Actually, once I'm out of this swamp, I'll see where Silver thinks the next lost one is and we'll go find them._"

"_Do you really believe you can free us_?" Midgardsormr asked, sounding awed by the possibility.

She nodded, "_I do. I made a promise and I will keep it_."

The swamp was growing darker and Cuore realized that evening was falling rapidly and without the light from the sun, it would be hazardous to continue.

"I do not want to spend the night here," she muttered, quickening her pace in hopes of making it out of the tangles.

To help pass the time, she spoke to her Eidolons, hoping that Midgardsormr might be more forthcoming with what exactly had happened to all these lost ones.

"_So, Midgardsormr, you're a snake Eidolon_?"

He hissed, "_Sure am! I've got teeth, a long tongue, a tail_…"

"_And one large mouth_." Barbariccia muttered, annoyed.

Cuore grinned at her unhappiness, thinking that this mixture of Eidolons was going to be a real handful.

"_Yes, I have that too, missy_." he shot back, quickly reverting to his cheerful, upbeat tone, "_Wanna hear another joke_?!"

Cuore giggled and climbed over a fallen log, "_Sure_,"

"_Okay, so, what kind of snake can do math in the dark_?" he asked.

Cuore considered the statement as she walked, although she knew how badly she failed at humor in general. Almost as badly as she failed at small talk.

"_I…don't know_." she finally conceded, shrugging.

He chuckled and announced, "_A night adder_!"

Cagnazzo groaned, "_That's stupid_."

"_I know you are, but what am I_?" Midgardsormr sang.

Cuore heard a heavy sigh and none of the others rose to his taunt. She barely contained a giggle and was pleased to see the edge of the gloomy swamp up ahead. Once outside of the wooded area she could find a dry patch amid the marsh covered plains and rest for the night before it was too dark to move on.

But until then, she cast out her mind and called to Silver, worried about his well being.

It took a few minutes and a few tries, but finally he replied to her with his soft, alluring voice.

"_I was worried about you_," Cuore mentioned, stepping around a puddle, "_Are you alright_?"

He laughed quietly, "_Yes, am I well. You needn't be concerned, little one, although I thank you._"

She smiled and spoke again, "_I found the lost Eidolon_,"

"_Who_?" he asked her eagerly.

Cuore brushed at her hair, "_Midgardsormr, a snake. He's very…cha_tty."

"_Ah, I see. You will need to keep searching_." Silver informed her, sounding mildly disappointed.

"_I figured as much…Any ideas where there might be another? None of the Eidolons I've found so far can tell me how many of them there are._" she explained.

Silver sighed, "_No, they wouldn't know_…" he paused and then continued after a heartbeat, "_Yes, I feel another. It's difficult to feel it, though; something is different about this one_."

Cuore tipped her head to one side and frowned, "_Do you know where, at least?_"

"_Mist_."

Cuore stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening. Of all the locations she expected Silver to send her, that had never been on her list. The simple name of the town brought a host of emotions and sensations with it that threatened to overwhelm the teen. She shifted her feet uncomfortably until Silver spoke again.

"_Little one, are you alright_?"

She sighed and shook her head, "_I haven't…been back to Mist in a long time. It's…I don't know, I guess I'm okay. Are you sure there's an Eidolon there? It isn't just the guardian you feel?_"

"_No, not the guardian of the cave. This is…different, special. Once you are inside the village, I can guide you to it._" Silver said gently, adding afterwards, "_Will you be alright to go there?_"

Cuore frowned but nodded, "_Of course. It's just a town, right? Besides, I used to live there, I'll be fine._"

She was speaking more to convince herself then this wispy voice, starting to walk again towards a small grove of trees that seemed mostly dry and well sheltered.

"_Very well. I must leave you now, but I will speak with you soon, my little one_." Silver said.

She smiled, "_Bye Silver_."

Her headache came back as his voice left her and she was instantly accosted by a flurry of Eidolon voices all demanding her attention.

"_What?_!" she shouted mentally, clutching her head.

"_Where'd you go_?!" Midgardsormr asked, panicked.

Barbariccia snorted, "_That keeps happening. Let me guess, Silver_?"

"_Yes_," Cuore said defensively, feeling like they were trying to pry information out of her.

There was a round of mumbled complaints and she crossed her arms, reaching the trees and inspecting her possible campsite.

"_Did he say where you're supposed to go next_?" Rubicante asked after a moment.

Cuore hesitated and then spoke calmly, "_Mist_."

There was an uneasily rippled that slid through her senses as the Eidolons pondered her words.

"_I…don't think that's such a good idea_," Cagnazzo said, sounding hesitant.

She scowled and sat down on a rock, "_It's not a big deal. Once we're there Silver says he can lead me to the Eidolon._"

"_But_-"

"_We're going_." she firmly interrupted.

None of them questioned her and, satisfied, Cuore slid from her rocky perch and onto the ground, pleased that it was mostly dry. She was slightly tired from the day's adventure and rolled onto her back to gaze up through the leaves as the last traces of daylight seeped into night. Darkness blanketed the world and Cuore watched the first stars come out, trying to catch her bearings by the location of her favorite constellations.

A gentle breeze cooled her camp and she drifted further into a fitful doze, happy at the silence in her mind.

It only last a few minutes however, and before long she was being flooded with bossy voices.

"_Are you planning on eating tonight_?" Cagnazzo asked, followed by Midgardsormr asking skeptically, "What _are you going to eat_?"

"_You should get a fire going, it's going to be cold_." Barbariccia pointed out.

Rubicante was next, "_And you should really summon one of us to guard you. I don't like the idea that you're out here all alone_."

The others agreed with the last statement and Cuore sat up, annoyed.

"Chocobo fudge bits!" she whispered aloud, speaking in her mind afterwards, "_What are you, my parents now_?"

"_We're just looking out for you,"_ Midgardsormr explained.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "_What I need is peace and quiet, and no, I'm not planning on eating, I'm not hungry. I'm not cold either, and I don't want to start a forest fire and really? What is going to attack me_?"

"_People_," Barbariccia remarked.

"_Monsters_," Rubicante added.

"_Bugs_!" Cagnazzo exclaimed.

Cuore rolled her eyes and stood up, deciding that since Scarmiglione had yet to be summoned and was being delightfully quiet, she'd reward him.

"_Scarmiglione, do you want to guard me since _apparently_ I am incapable of doing so myself even though I have weapons and magic_?"

He wheezed a laugh at her irritation and replied, "_Certainly. However, do you mind having me watch you?_"

Cuore made a face, "_No, why would I_?"

"_I…am not the most…pleasssant looking creature_." he explained awkwardly.

She shook her head, "_I could care less about that. I would like to give you a chance to come out since you have not been able to yet_."

"_Then, I accept_."

"Blighted despot, Scarmiglione I invoke thy name." Cuore chanted, watching as the archfiend of earth appeared in a hazy fashion before shuffling into the shadow of a tree.

There was an awkward pause.

Cuore raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to sit over there, you know."

"I…" he trailed off and she waited a moment before noting that he wasn't going to move. She, instead, walking over to him and sat down on the ground next to his hunched figure. He tugged on the hood covering his face and she rolled her eyes, "I already know what you look like, you know. I told you, I don't care."

Scarmiglione cackled, "I didn't always look like thisss. Or talk like thisss."

Cuore tipped her head to one side, "I didn't think Eidolons could change their appearance. Not their actual forms, anyway. You can choose whatever human avatar you want…"

He turned away, "I don't want to talk about it."

She frowned but respected his wishes and instead leaned her back against the tree, looking up through the leaves as the moon slowly rose.

"What'sss it like?"

Cuore turned her head sleepily towards Scarmiglione, who was peering at the moon.

"What, the moon?"

"Yesss."

She shrugged, "I've never-" she cut herself off, a vague memory from one of the other Maenads surfacing.

The earth fiend was looking at her so she shook her head and continued, "I've never been to that one. One of the other Maenads has. It's…very quiet there."

"Hmm…" he said, looking back at it. "Bahamut livesss there."

Cuore nodded and crossed her arms, settling into a more comfortable position, "So he does."

"They sssay the moon is made of crystalsss."

She frowned, "Not really. There are crystalline forms there, but the moon is comprised of rock, just like this planet. Iron core, molten mantle, and a solid crust. Mostly comprised of the minerals olivine and plagioclase…I guess that does make it crystal…"

She was finding it hard to focus on the topic at hand, even as her mind answered the question about the stellar object. Finally she slipped into sleep, a blackness overcoming her completely.

* * *

"_Caetuna_!"

The name rang in an echo, strangely disconnected from the rest of the ambient sounds; the crackle of energy, an eerie chant and the pleas of a female's voice.

"Please, do not do this! You have no idea-" her frazzled voice cut off into a vividly horrible scream, followed by a lurch of everything. Even in total darkness, the tug and pull of a spell was disorienting as it demanded attention. Everything snapped back into place, correct and solid, but it all shifted again, twisting and contorting as if the body and the soul were being broken and mended repeatedly, all in a cruel game.

"Please!" the woman appealed.

"_Caetuna_!" there was the desperate shout again.

Dark magic, the kind that was so heavy it tingled all the senses, spread into the mix like a foul fog reeking of death and anonymity.

The wrenching feeling came again, this time the struggle lasted longer, as if the magic and the soul were grappling in a contest with the only prize surging and unending pain.

And then in a second, everything vanished and somehow, it grew _darker_.

Cuore sat up with a gasp, clutching her chest and breathing out the name; "Caetuna!"

She blinked as sunlight glinted off the dew on the leaves around her, signaling the arrival of dawn.

"Cuore?" Scarmiglione asked, leaning so he could see her, sounding concerned.

She tried to catch her breath, but it came in hitching gasps as the pain slowly eased from her body.

"What was that?!" she asked, terrified.

The Eidolon shifted, "A dream?"

"A nightmare." she corrected, "I-I felt…dark magic, and my…it felt like my soul was being _shattered_."

The sensation was not an easy one to describe and she winced, bending over more as unexpected tears came to her eyes, "I-I felt…I felt pain and there was so much _darkness_." she tried to explain, "And a woman, she was…I don't know…"

A boney hand rested on her back and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to sort through the disorienting images and feelings.

"I don't understand, it felt as though I was there, as though I knew her, as though I was…being spilt apart, somehow. But…those aren't my memories, I don't…"

She pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, her headache returning with a vengeance.

"It was horrible! Such dark magic…and that woman, she was in _pain_. I…knew her name somehow…"

"Her name?" Scarmiglione asked quietly, sounding oddly suspicious.

Cuore nodded, "Caetuna."

He jerked back, the action drawing her attention in confusion.

"How did you know that name?" he demanded, hissing at her.

Cuore blinked, "I…it was in my dream. I just…knew it."

"That is not your memory to have!" he screeched, standing up and starting to pace while Cuore watched, puzzled and apprehensive.

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

Scarmiglione interrupted her, pointing at her accusingly, even if she couldn't see his face, "Rubicante offered to let you into hisss head, not me! That is not your memory to sssee, to _know_, Maenad. You had no right!"

She recoiled, "I'm sorry! I didn't…was that your memory then? Who was she?"

"No one that concernsss you!" he snapped.

"I didn't mean to get inside your head! I just _had_ that dream," she explained, pulling her knees to her chest; the aftereffects of such a horrid vision were still coursing through her, and she felt terrible shaky.

"Scarmiglione-"

"Don't," he said, waving his hand at her, "do not ssspeak to me. Never sssay her name again."

He had turned his back, and Cuore got the sense it was his way of saying the conversation was over. But she still felt confused and hurt by his reaction. She could guess that was his memory but then, who was the woman? And why did he assume she meant to get inside his head at all?

Cuore swallowed and noted that the other Eidolons were being silent on the matter, obviously not wanting to make the situation worse.

With a sigh, she recalled Scarmiglione and got to her feet, glancing at her hands as they trembled with the consequences of her nightmare.

She shuddered at the thought of the magic she had witnessed.

If this was any indication to how her day was going to go, then the trip to Mist would be as unpleasant as the conversation she had just had.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! The adventure has began, and this is what is known as the ultimate fetch-quest. Finding lost Eidolons!

I have to admit, these Eidolons are very fun to write, and I'm having a blast having everyone interact with each other in this story. Plus, I'm getting to give back stories to things/characters that don't have them, and that's always fun!

I realize there isn't any swamps you visit in the games, but they must exsist, and by looking at the map, I chose a location that seemed to work. Plus, very little happens in Fabul (Almost as little as what happens in Troia) so I figured, 'hey, let's have her go there!'

Midgardsormr. Apparently an Eidolon from FF VI...I haven't played it, but I let someone else (Mythweaver, shocker) pick an Eidolon to appear in this story, and that's the one! Of course, his chatty, pun-y nature is completely made up. Also, his name is hard to spell, just for the record.

Caetuna. Apparently a summoner from another FF game (Type-0) which I also know nothing about beyond having a picture of her on my computer because the outfit was interesting.

Next stop; Mist, which I assure you, will bring a healthy dose of drama with it...anyone have any ideas as to what's going on yet?


	12. Revelation

Cuore stood in front of the Mist Cavern, watching as a tendril of its namesake substance crept around her feet.

She hesitated, chewing on her lower lip and considering her options.

"_Is everything alright?_" Silver asked at a whisper.

She sighed and explained, "_The moment I enter this cave, Mist Dragon will know, and she'll tell my mother, and then my parents will come looking for me. I'm not ready to be found yet, even if they're probably worried about me. I've been gone over a week, after all._"

Silver hummed for a moment, "_You still wish to avoid them_," he summarized.

She frowned, "_Yes_."

"_Eblan is quite far from here. It will take them time to travel here to find you, especially without the use of an airship. We may be able to avoid them even if they know you are here._"

Cuore's lips twitched to a smirk, "_Devious, and a good point. Besides, I don't have much of a choice, do I? I have to go through here_."

"_If you wish to find the Eidolon, then yes_." Silver answered.

She nodded and took the first step forward, leaving the bright, cheerful sun behind and walking into the darkened, mist filled cave.

Silver spoke up after a moment, "_Are you alright? You seem troubled_."

"_The archfiends are mad at me_." Cuore said, dismissing the question quickly, "_But I don't care. They don't understand, anyway_."

"_Ah, I see_…" Silver murmured while she shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably.

After a few seconds of silence, Cuore paused and blinked a few times, "_Silver_?"

There was no reply, and she realized that he had left her again. With a sigh, she continued along, now finding the silence of her own mind almost as exotic as the chatter of Eidolons. Scarmiglione hadn't said anything to her, and had not accepted her attempts at an apology, either. The other archfiends were wisely staying out of the disagreement, but she could tell their displeasure by the brusque tones they answered her questions in. Not to mention the fact that they had been unusually quiet. Even when Silver and came and went, they no longer asked her about it or sounded concerned. Cuore tried not to let it bother her, but she found the sudden change in behavior jarring. Just as she began to get used to something, everything around her shifted once more.

Cuore followed the caverns pathways by memory, even if she had only been inside a handful of times. It wasn't that large, and despite the foggy air, she knew her footing was sure.

After being away from home for so long, she was no longer angry at her parents, even if she had no wish to see them anytime soon. Not when she still had a mission to complete.

The anger had faded into a throbbing pain that she suspected would be with her always. After all, she would never been able to trust them again. Not the way she had in the past.

The cave twisted a little and she waved a cloud of mist out of her face, checking her bearings as she glanced about for the guardian of the cave.

She was actually surprised her mother's dragon had spoken to her yet. Even though the High Summoner didn't live in the village anymore, a part of the guardian Eidolon still remained inside this cave, bound by ancient magic to this valley and people. She couldn't form into a solid being, but her wispy voice could still be heard if you listened hard enough. Although, today, Cuore heard nothing as she strained her ears, and with a shrug she passed out of the cave and into bright, unyielding sunlight again.

She raised a hand to shield her eyes and gazed out at the valley beneath her, taking in the familiar sights and remembering how beautiful this part of the world was.

Cuore hadn't been back to the village in years, not since she first left it. Her mother had come back frequently, but Cuore never felt the need to return. They hadn't wanted her to stay within the village anyway, so why would she want to go back?

"_I thought I had a new home_." she thought, lowering her gaze, "_But I'm not even sure if that's true anymore._"

Her thoughts took a distressed turn and she quickly shook herself out of her depression; there would be time to worry about her hurt feelings later. For now, she had Eidolons to help, even if they were ignoring her now.

It took her awhile to traverse the green valley below, and by the time she approached the village gates, she had the hint of a smile on her face.

After all, the beauty around her was infectious, brightening the world and her mood easily.

Cuore passed into the town and took a quick look around, finding it almost completely unchanged from when she left.

The same number of homes, the same sleepy feel in the air and most of all, the same odd looks.

Her arrival instantly sparked a reaction from a group of women chatting near the item shop, and Cuore glanced their way in time to see them begin whispering.

She wondered if the people here stood around waiting for something exciting to happen. They always seemed to know what was going on.

Cuore turned away and started to walk again, intent on starting with the mayor since he was the most likely person to know the location of an Eidolon besides the High Summoner. Besides, Silver wasn't answering her so she had no place to start.

"Cuore?"

The teen turned at the sound of her name in time to see a girl drop a bucket into the well, eyes wide with surprise.

"It is you!" she exclaimed, leaving her task and darting over until she stood at her side, amazement alight on her face.

It took a moment for Cuore to recognize who she was speaking with, and when she did, she wasn't sure whether to cringe or hug her.

"Sarah?"

The girl nodded, a smile on her lips, "Yes, it's me! You look…"

She trailed off as she examined her former friend, eyes lingering on the weapons attached to her back as her smile faded. "What happened to you?"

Cuore gave her a funny look, confused, and Sarah quickly elaborated, nervously playing with her nut brown hair, "We used to be the same age, and now you look…older."

Cuore supposed it was natural for her to be surprised since she was nearly four years older then her now.

"I…spent some time in the Feymarch." she said quietly, uncomfortable with talking to her childhood friend. Their relationship had ended abruptly one morning when Sarah announced they could no longer be friends. The action puzzled Cuore to this day, and at the time, it had traumatized her logical mind to not have a reason behind the little girl's decision.

"Oh," Sarah whispered, staring at her.

There was an awkward pause and finally Cuore spoke again, noticing that a crowd was starting to form to stare at her.

"Is the mayor here?" she asked.

Sarah shrugged, "He should be. Why? What are you even doing here? I thought…" she trailed off and bit her lip, lowering her gaze.

Cuore decided not to waste time on figuring out why this girl was acting the way she was, and instead moved past her towards the mayor's residence.

However, the old man emerged before she could make it very far. He walked now on a cane, and his expression was anything but pleased to see her.

Cuore swallowed, feeling terribly uneasy about this reunion and wanting to flee before it turned ugly.

"_I could really use some encouragement_," she whispered mentally, only to receive the continued silent treatment. Even Carbuncle refused to heed her now, and she felt a pang of loneliness.

The mayor didn't wait for her to speak and instead he demanded; "What are you doing here?"

She frowned at the rude tone but merely cleared her throat and spoke, "I…need to talk to you."

There was an awkward pause, and she glanced over her shoulder at the villagers who were doing a poor attempt at secret eavesdropping.

"Well, here I am." the old man said, resting both hands on the top of his cane.

She bit her lip and hesitated, not really sure what she should say.

"_I would get straight to the point_." Silver's voice suggested.

She brightened and replied mentally, "_I'm glad you're here. I'm…afraid_."

"_I know, that is why I came. Tell him you know about the Eidolon. Watch his reaction_." the voice said.

Cuore did as she was told and spoke in as clear a voice as she could muster, "I…need to ask you about the Eidolon you have here."

He gave her a funny look, "Mist Dragon?"

"No, the lost Eidolon." she clarified.

The mayor went rigid, and there was a round of confused looks exchanged by the villagers.

"What did you say?" he whispered, wobbling out a few more steps to meet her.

Cuore blinked and repeated her question at Silver's prompting, "I'm here about the lost Eidolon. I…can barely feel him; do you know where he is?"

She jumped, startled by his reaction when he reached out and grasped her arm, leaning forward to hiss, "Inside. Now."

She didn't pull herself free and trailed behind him as he made his way into his house, noticing that two others followed behind her, looking as grim as the mayor.

"_What is going on_?" she asked with a tinge of fear.

"_Wait, little one. Do not worry. I am here_." Silver assured her.

Once inside the mayor rounded on her, "How did you know about the lost Eidolon here? Who told you?"

Cuore frowned and took a step back, acutely aware of the other two townspeople behind her, blocking the door.

"_As if I'd run_," she thought, insulted.

Aloud she replied, "The other lost Eidolons told me."

He snorted, and she found his lack of belief patronizing and decided to put him in his place. After all, this was the same man who tried to control her mother's life and wanted to ship a small, confused little Maenad child off to Mysidia.

"Emperor of flames, Rubicante I invoke thy name." she said, watching with delight as everyone scattered in the room, frightened by the appearance of the archfiend.

Cuore glanced to her side, looking up at the summoned monster in preparation to explain to the villagers what was going on.

But Rubicante surprised her and clasped her shoulder protectively, "Are you alright?"

She gave him a funny look, "What? I'm fine, I-"

"We haven't been able to contact you for days, Cuore." he explained.

She blinked, brows furrowing, "I…thought you were ignoring me on purpose,"

"Hardly." he said, sounding put out, "Scarmiglione is upset, yes, but we would never purposely disregard you."

As if realizing they were not alone, he glanced up and took in the room they were standing in.

"Where are we?"

Cuore grinned sheepishly, "Mist."

"And you summoned me?" Rubicante asked as though she had lost her mind.

She put her hands on her hips, "Who else was I going to summon? _Barbariccia_?"

He heaved a sigh, but they were interrupted by the mayor exclaiming fearfully, "She can summon the archfiends! I knew it! All along I knew it!"

Cuore rolled her eyes, "Oh, calm yourself. Rubicante isn't an archfiend, he's an Eidolon. I've been finding all the lost ones. I'm trying to free them."

One of the other villagers present in the room stood up, her eyes narrowed, "Free them? If they consist of Zodiark and the archfiends, we're better off leaving them where they are!"

Cuore tipped her head to one side, "Zodiark? Is that the lost Eidolon in this village?"

"The keeper of the precepts," Rubicante said.

The woman, an original resident of Mist that Cuore remembered being named Yocun, glared at her, "You have no idea what you're doing, witch."

Cuore frowned at the nickname and shook her head, "No, you don't understand! They've been trapped, and if you know where this Zodiark is, please, let me help him."

"Help!" the mayor exclaimed, followed by one of the oldest villagers, Ohalland, explaining, "Zodiark is not to be let loose, ever. He is dangerous."

"I don't understand," Cuore said, "Did my mother know about this?"

They all exchanged a glance and her eyes widened, "She didn't, did she? Did _her_ mother? Do the villagers?"

"It is not for them to know." Ohalland said, waving his hand through the air in a dismissing gesture.

"Lies don't help anybody," Cuore snapped, hands clenching into fists.

Yocun gave her a disgusted look, "You have no right to come into our village, Maenad, and tell us what to do, how to act. This has been done to protect everything."

"What has been done?" Rubicante asked, crossing his arms, "I have not felt or heard Zodiark since being summoned. One as powerful as him should not be hard to feel or hear."

They exchanged a glance and Cuore narrowed her eyes, "You've done something to him, haven't you?"

"We have insured that no harm can come from he's continued existence." Yocun explained cryptically.

Cuore and Rubicante exchanged a glance, both silently sharing the same thought; whatever they had done could not be anything good.

"Please, I-" Cuore began, hoping to convince them to let her help this lost Eidolon, Zodiark.

But the mayor cut her off, "Why have you come back here, witch? To flaunt this power you've gain? To threaten us into handing over such a menace as Zodiark? We will not be bullied into anything!"

She shook her head, "That isn't it at all! I just want to find all the lost Eidolons and help them!"

"You should never have come back," Ohalland muttered.

Yocun nodded her agreement, "We warned the High Summoner about you, but she was blinded. We, however, know exactly what you are, witch."

Cuore flinched, leading Rubicante to glare at them, "Stop calling her that."

The mayor gave them both a sickened once over, "We will never give you Zodiark. He is too dangerous."

"But the lost Eidolons are not to blame for any trouble they have caused!" she pleaded, gesturing to Rubicante, "For all the pain and grief they have been a part of, they are innocent. If anyone is a victim here, it's them!"

Yocun laughed in the most condescending way while the mayor shook his head and Ohalland reached out to grab Cuore's arm, informing her seriously, "Whether you have been deceived into believing that or not, we will not be convinced so easily. You are a Maenad; we always suspected it was in your nature to betray and destroy, just as it is Zodiark's nature too do the same. To let you control his power would be foolish."

Cuore tried to twist out of his grasp, but he tightened his hold and finished, "We will not tell you where the Eidolon is, and if you try to fight us, we will defend the knowledge to our grave. Even if our High Summoner has abandoned us, we will still fight. You can be sure of that, Maenad."

Cuore glared at him, fully intent on speaking her mind on more then a few things he had said, but Rubicante beat her too it and gave the man a shove, "I would remove your hand from her before I remove it for you."

The man's eyes widened in fear, but he did heed the archfiend's suggestion and released Cuore, who promptly turned to the Eidolon at her side.

"I'm fine," she said, touching his arm and feeling surprised at his overprotective attitude.

She returned her attention to the mayor, eyes narrowing, "You won't tell me where the lost Eidolon is?" she asked one last time.

"Never." he spat, resting heavily against his cane.

Cuore took a deep breath, a new plan already forming in her mind as she glanced at Rubicante, who frowned.

"Fine." she said, turning on her heel, teal hair whipping around as she went, "I will free the lost Eidolons, I have made that vow. Your assistance and cooperation is optional."

"Is that a threat?" Yocun asked hotly.

Cuore stopped at the door, "No, an observation."

She recalled Rubicante before stepping outside, deciding that she didn't want to cause a scene in the rest of the town.

But when she exited into the sunlight, she saw that there was already an air of chaos and the gathered townspeople all whispered amongst themselves as she passed by, footsteps sure as she moved towards the entrance to the town.

"_Cuore, we must speak_." Rubicante informed her, his voice sounding strangely hazy.

She frowned, but acknowledged his comment without words, wanting to get as far away from the uncomfortable feelings this location brought to mind as possible.

"Cuore!"

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder, spotting Sarah running towards her despite her mother's stern call to return to her side.

The girl stopped and looked up at her, eyes wide, "What happened? Why did you come here? Are you…leaving already?"

Cuore looked away, "I don't belong here, Sarah. I never did. You always knew that, didn't you?"

The girl looked sadden by her words and clasped her hands to her chest, "I…always knew you were special, Cuore…to be the High Summoner's daughter-"

"But I'm not," she snapped, spinning around to face her former friend, "I'm not her daughter, I'm not real, remember?"

Sarah flinched from her words, "Cuore…I didn't mean it like that."

"But it is the truth," she insisted, hands tightening into fists, "I am something beyond comprehension; I am a seeker of data, a holder of intelligence, and a perfection of life."

She cocked her head to one side, studying the girl before her in indifference, "You must have known this, Sarah. You terminated our friendship, was it not for these reasons?"

Sarah swallowed and shook her head slowly, "N-no, that wasn't why, Cuore…I…you were my best friend, we did everything together. I…cried when you left. I wanted you to come back for a visit…"

Cuore's expression turned puzzled, "Explain."

"Explain…what, Cuore?" she asked.

The teal haired teen's eyes narrowed and she reached out to touch the girl's mind. She was careful; after all, she had never done this on purpose, before.

"_Cuore, what are you_-" she cut off Rubicante's question, focusing on the rudimental mind in front of her.

"Why was it we couldn't be friends anymore?" she asked, and the knowledge she wanted came to the forefront of Sarah's mind, negating the need to dig for it through memories.

She blinked and stood up straight, "You were fearful, like everyone. Afraid of what I was capable of. Your mother told you to avoid me, she was afraid for your safety."

Sarah's eyes widened, "How did you know what my mother said?"

She merely stared at her, feeling strangely detached from her emotions on the subject. She supposed she should be mad at Dona, Sarah's mother, to have told her to end the friendship. She should have been hurt or angry at the situation. However, she found herself uncaring and apathetic. None of it mattered, after all; it was over and done with. Nothing she did could change it.

Cuore turned and strode out of the town, mind spinning with thoughts and concepts that were not her own.

"Cuore?" Sarah called.

She ignored her and continued walking, a slow but steady headache starting once more.

"_Cuore_,"

She glared at nothing, annoyed by Rubicante's persistent attitude. He was not going to let her get away with ignoring him.

Once she was sure she was far enough away from the village, she summoned the Eidolons out.

All of them.

Carbuncle thrilled in delight and sprang over, rubbing her legs as he settled his tiny, mint green fox-like body on the ground.

"What?!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

Barbariccia gave her a once over, "What is wrong with you?"

The teen blinked and wrinkled her nose, "Clarify." she demanded.

"That!" Cagnazzo said, pointing at her.

She shook her head slowly, still confused, and Rubicante spoke up, "Your manner of speech has returned to that of a Maenad, Cuore. Your mind, it's…falling into a form that we cannot understand."

She looked away, annoyed, but Cagnazzo continued, "Back there? You read her mind…you…hate reading peoples minds."

Cuore glared at him, "How would you know?!"

"We know you better then you think," Barbariccia said, snorting and flipping her golden hair.

She growled under her breath and Rubicante walked over, setting a hand gently on her shoulder, "Cuore, I fear that this visit to Mist may have been the worst decision you could have made. That girl, you read her mind without any regard for her privacy, without any concern that you might have hurt her."

"She deserved it." Cuore muttered, averting her gaze.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "That is unlike you."

"How would you know?!" she said, eyes snapping up to look at him, "Don't pretend to understand me simply because you were able to _lure_ me into finding you. I deserved an answer from her!"

"Perhaps, but why have we been unable to talk to you?" Cagnazzo said, leaning around Barbariccia so he could see her. The woman frowned, "Days passed and we were unable to hear you or contact you. Why?"

"I thought you were avoiding me! I'm some horrible monster, remember? I read minds and pry into memories, right? That's what I am!"

Scarmiglione spoke up, his voice hesitant, "I wasss angry, but I did not purposssely block you, Cuore. We were all concerned about you."

Rubicante's hand squeezed her shoulder to gain her attention, "Something is wrong and you know it as well as we do. You feel it, Cuore, don't you? Ever since…it has something to do with Silver, but I cannot be certain what. We must-"

Cuore smacked his hand off her shoulder, temper boiling over despite the fact that some logical portion of her mind knew that the words they spoke were true.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed.

He huffed, "You are raving like an out of control child."

Cuore snarled at him, "And you are overstepping your bounds a _lot_ by acting like some over protective _parent_. Who do you think you are, emperor of fire? What is it that you want?"

"I want to figure out what is going on with you and help you." he said calmly.

Cuore laughed mockingly and looked him up and down, "Help me? Please, the only thing you want is for me to free you. Nothing more."

"That is not a correct statement." the Eidolon argued.

She shook her head, teal hair swaying across her back, "Do you honestly think that by acting as if you care about me you can make up for all the terrible things you've done? Trust me, that doesn't work. Being nice to me won't atone you for all your sins." she snapped, pointing accusingly at him.

Rubicante said nothing, and in her frenzied state she couldn't read his expression or the waves of emotion he and the other Eidolons were giving off.

"You're out of line," Barbariccia said lowly, placing her hands on her hips.

Cuore spun around to look at her, rising her chin, "Who are you tell me that? You who hide her pain behind a cold and uncaring façade. I've done that too. It doesn't work as well."

The woman's posture changed and she glared at her, "Reasoning with you is not an option at the moment, I see."

Cuore hands shook with rage that amplified her confusion; what was she mad at? This much anger seemed misplaced, but no matter how incomprehensible it was, she couldn't stop it from overwhelming her.

"Your hypocritical," she accused, "all of you! Who are you to tell me what to do? Who are you to judge my actions? You nearly destroyed the world!"

The archfiends glared at her and Barbariccia crossed her arms while Midgardsormr managed to look hurt, "Hey, don't lump me in with-"

She talked over him, ignoring his comments completely, and stepping away from Carbuncle, who squealed to try and get her attention.

She stumbled away from them, collapsing against a tree and clutching her head, "Stop talking! Stay away from me! Too much…"

Cuore squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to block out the surge of power and chaos she felt. It attacked her from the outside as well as from within; a force she couldn't explain that threatened to incapacitate her.

But in all of the uncertainty she realized that she wasn't, in fact, angry with the lost Eidolons.

Cuore pulled her knees to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm sorry."

She felt a sob rising in her chest and pushed it back, trying to sort through her confusion coupled with insult.

A nagging feeling of guilt was creeping into her being and she looked up, sniffing, at the Eidolons.

"I'm sorry." she repeated quietly.

Carbuncle dashed to her side, snuggling into her side with a sad little thrill.

Cuore pat his head, careful to avoid touching the brilliant red stone on his forehead, and smiled gently at his innocent concern.

Midgardsormr slithered over, coiling his mottled brown and green body on her other side and resting his serpentine head on her knee.

His eyes somehow managed to convey a lot of emotion and he asked teasingly, "Wanna hear a joke to make you feel better?"

She laughed ever so slightly and set her hand on his scaly hide, "I may take you up on that."

She glanced up at the archfiends nervously, knowing that they would be far more unforgiving then the other two. Although she felt bad for most of what she's said, she didn't regret any of it.

Cuore moaned and pressed her hand into her head, feeling light headed and disordered. Her thoughts and emotions were tangled and irregular, making it hard to focus.

"Apology accepted," Cagnazzo muttered, sighing through his teeth, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "No, Rubicante is right. Something is wrong. I feel it too."

Barbariccia snorted and turned away, walking a few feet away to take up position balanced on a low tree branch.

Cuore frowned, knowing that was her way of saying she wasn't done being mad.

Scarmiglione shuffled his feet, "What about thisss lossst Eidolon?"

He was purposely diverting the conversation and shifting the focus off of Cuore, and she was grateful for it.

"Zodiark, keeper of the precepts." Rubicante supplied, arms crossed, "I hadn't known they got him, too."

Cagnazzo scowled, "Well, who better? But…I don't feel him…"

"I know. Cuore could not either. The people of Mist were cryptic, but their answers suggested they must have done…something to him." Rubicante explained.

Cuore nodded, "I could barely feel him, and not enough to tell where he was. It's not like they will tell me, either."

There was an awkward pause and she chewed on her lip, absently stroking Carbuncle, who purred.

"Who is this…keeper of the precepts?" Cuore asked carefully, not wanting to get into another argument with them.

They were hardly forthcoming with information, and any questions she had asked previously had always resulted in more arguments.

The archfiends exchanged a glance, and it was Midgardsormr who frowned, "Why not tell her? You guys keep too many secrets."

Cuore couldn't agree more, and she watched the Eidolons carefully for their reaction.

Cagnazzo sighed, Barbariccia was looking away from them all and Scarmiglione shrugged.

Rubicante nodded slowly and began, "Zodiark is one of the more powerful, and oldest, Eidolons. He has only ever given his name to one person, for he believed that Eidolons did not…need human help to survive. He was considered an Eidolon of darkness and, along with his counterpart of light, was one of the most trusted advisers of the king and queen."

"Supposedly," Cagnazzo said, "Zodiark was one of the Eidolons that helped Bahamut ascend to the moon."

Cuore blinked, "So how did he end up trapped, like you?"

They glanced at each other and Barbariccia snorted, "His summoner's fault."

Cuore made a face and Rubicante glared at Barbariccia, "You don't know-"

"I know enough." she replied sharply, turning away once more.

The fiend of fire sighed and shook his head, but returned his attention to Cuore, "Zodiark is…not exactly friendly, but he doesn't deserve this fate, either."

She rubbed Carbuncle's ear, "But, the people of Mist won't tell me where he is, and I'd just go get him but I can't hear him."

"How did you plan on finding him before?" Cagnazzo asked, head tipped to one side.

She swallowed, "Silver offered to help."

They grumbled, obviously displeased by her plan. She frowned, "Unless you have a better plan,"

"We could leave him there," Barbariccia suggested, shrugging.

Cuore shook her head, "I don't feel good about that. I mean, what if…what if he's in pain from whatever they did to him? I promised to free all the lost Eidolons, not just the ones that were easy to get."

Rubicante tapped his fingers against his arm, "Your friend, Sarah. She may help you."

Cuore blinked, "She's not my friend,"

"You were inside her mind. You know that she still cares about you." he countered.

She ducked her head, ashamed, and Cagnazzo nodded, "I like this plan better then asking this _Silver_ for anything."

"He isss not to be trusssted." Scarmiglione agreed, flexing his boney fingers, "He makesss me nervousss."

The teen felt a surge of defensiveness on behalf of Silver, but restrained herself from lashing out at the Eidolons. They had no right to think ill of him, after all. He had been far more helpful then any of them, and she would not believe he was out to cause her harm.

Not based off the archfiend's feelings, at least.

"Then…I'll go tonight." Cuore mumbled, glancing back towards Mist and knowing that stealing the lost Eidolon would bar her from Mist forever.

They would never forgive her for it, but she had a mission to complete, and that meant she would do whatever it took.

* * *

It was nearly midnight as Cuore crept through the sleepy village. Her skills of stealth were hardly needed; the people were already in bed, and only one window of the inn had a candle flickering in it.

Cuore ducked around Sarah's house, sparing a quick glance at her old house, across the path, before looking up at the window.

There was a lattice attached to the home where a flowering vine made its home, and she assessed the possibilities before beginning her climb. The window wasn't that high up, and Cuore found this task easy.

"_This is going well_," Cagnazzo said, sounding surprised.

She replied mentally, "_I've scaled the walls back home. That was a challenge, this is not._"

Once she had reached the window, Cuore balanced on the ledge directly below it and used the lattice to brace herself.

She rapped her knuckles against the glass in a pattern that would lead the girl inside to realize that this was not normal night sounds.

It took a moment for the curtains to be pulled back, but Sarah's sleepy confusion faded and she brightened, unlatching her window and letting it swing open to smile.

"Cuore!" she whispered happily, "You left so fast today, I'm glad your back."

She got straight to the point, "Sarah, I need your help."

The brown hair girl looked surprised, but leaned forward in interest, bracing her hands against the sill, "What for?"

Cuore took a deep breath and diverted her gaze, "I'm…looking for something and I'm hoping you might now where I should start. I know it's somewhere in this town, I just don't know where."

"The lost Eidolon?" Sarah asked timidly.

She stared at her, "You were eavesdropping!"

"Well, I-I…" the girl started, flinching, "You haven't been back in years, Cuore. So, when you wanted to talk to the mayor, I knew it had to be important. I was just curious."

Cuore sighed and spared a half smile, "I suppose I can't blame you."

"Don't tell my mom, okay?" she said, smiling back.

For a moment, Cuore was six years old again, leading her best friend into a daring adventure and disobeying their parents by doing so, laughing about it the whole time.

But that was a long time ago, and time changed things, so Cuore got back to the topic at hand, "Do you know anything about the lost Eidolon?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"I didn't think so," the teal haired teen murmured, "I don't think many of the villagers do know. I don't think my mother knows, either."

Cuore sighed and looked over the darkened town, trying to think of where the best place to hide an Eidolon the mayor apparently thought was dangerous, would be.

"Cuore," Sarah said, startling her by setting her hand on her elbow, "Remember that time we snuck out past the town walls? We ended up in that grove, with the old well. High Summoner Rydia told us later that it used to be part of the town, before the fire."

Cuore blinked, "I remember that. That area was…"

"Creepy?" Sarah finished for her, nodding, "It was, and remember? You got sick near that well; you said something there made you feel _atypical_."

She nodded, "I do remember that…it's as good a place to start as any,"

Cuore moved to climb back down, but Sarah protested, "Wait, let me come with you!"

"No, stay here Sarah and forget I ever came back." she told her, pointing, "Trust me, its better that way."

Sarah whined slightly in her throat and watched as she climbed down, fingers gripping the windowsill tightly.

Cuore sped off once her feet were on the ground, ducking around gardens and fences and homes until she reached the back wall of the village that bordered a small forest. She'd explored all of it as a little girl, but she wasn't sure if she could remember how to get to the old well.

"_It shouldn't be too far from the town_," she reasoned, scaling the wall and perching on the top for a moment to squint through the shadowy forest beyond.

"_Be careful_." Rubicante muttered.

Cuore got the feeling that the Eidolons were still upset with her about what had transpired earlier in the day.

But she still felt justified in some of what she had said. They still hid information from her, and she was growing tired of secrets and lies.

Cuore hopped from her post and landed softly on the ground taking off through the trees and reaching out her magical senses in hopes of catching a sign of Zodiark.

The woods were eerily quiet, with only a few chirps of night time bugs ruining the effect.

"_Little one_?"

Cuore skidded to a stop, eyes widening, "_Silver_!"

"_I have been having trouble contacting you, is everything alright_?" he asked, anxiety heard in his voice.

She swallowed, "_It could be…the other Eidolons_," she admitted.

"_They wish to purposely block me_?" Silver asked, surprisingly calm.

She nodded and gazed around the forest, "_I think so…they're…untrusting of you_."

"_I see_…" he muttered, trailing off.

She fidgeted and then asked, "_Silver? They don't trust you, why should I_?"

"_Do you trust them_?"

She paused to consider the question, but he was quick to continue, "_You have no reason to trust any of us, little one. That is your choice. Everything is a choice, you know. But I have only ever helped you. You…despise lies and betrayal, have I ever led you astray?_"

She shook her head slowly, "_No_…"

"_Have I disregarded you? Have I put you down_?" he asked.

Cuore bit her lip, "_No, but you also haven't told me who you are_."

"_You wish to know that_?" Silver asked, laughing slightly, "_Then look in your own memories, little one._"

Cuore's brow furrowed, "_Wait, what do you_-"

She was distracted by a twig snapping and on reflex, drew her blades and severed the connection to her Eidolons.

She heard another rustle and crept towards it, katanas poised and ready, as she came to a stop.

There were footsteps pattering up to her and Cuore swung the katana so that it rested against the person's neck, drawing a little squeak from the intruder.

"Sarah!" she hissed, lowering her blade.

The girl exhaled, and flashed her a sheepish smile, "Your fast with those swords,"

"What are you doing out here?!" she demanded, sheathing her weapons.

The girl hesitated, "I…wanted to come with you."

"Why?"

Sarah lowered her eyes, "Because, your still my friend, Cuore. Just because I did what my mother told me, doesn't mean I ever stopped liking you, you know."

Cuore turned away, "It certainly seemed that way. You and the other children avoiding me as if I would _infect_ you with some _disease_."

Sarah flinched, "I-I'm sorry…we were…kids, we…"

She sighed, realizing that she should forgive and forget. This human girl was hardly to blame for anything. Cuore could understand why they had been frightened of her, and perhaps it was for the best, anyway.

"No, Sarah, your fine. I'm sorry." she murmured, walking away, towards the out circle of the grove, "I'm not the person you knew back then."

"You don't seem all that different, teal commander."

Cuore grinned at the old nickname and glanced over her shoulder, "Well, tails, you want to come with me still?"

Sarah giggled and skipped to her side, "I haven't worn pigtails in years, but I'd love to have one more adventure with you."

Cuore smirked, "That's probably good, because I can't remember where this old well is,"

"You were on the right path," Sarah informed her, grabbing her hand as she led her through a tangle of underbrush, "it's just a little further."

They hurried through the woods, and Sarah glanced at her, smiling sadly, "I always hoped you come for a visit with your mother."

Cuore dropped her gaze to the forest floor, "I…never felt the need." she admitted.

"Oh." the brown haired girl said, biting her lip, "Well, still, it is good to see you again."

"Thanks," she said, trying to force another smile.

But all too soon a wave of pure disorder smacked her in the face and she stumbled, falling against a tree with a gasp.

Sarah was at her side in an instant, helping her stand upright, "Cuore, what's wrong?"

"Don't you feel that?" she asked, braced against the magical surge that spread in all directions, pulsing out a steady and maddening beat.

"No, what is it?" her friend asked, looking all around, "This…is the same thing that happen to you last time. The well is right over there."

She pointed at a mostly collapsed structure, and Cuore wandered towards it, being simultaneously called forward and pushed back.

"_Zodiark_?" she called mentally, receiving a deafening chime of pure power in response.

Cuore gasp and covered her ears, shocked by the volatile nature of the power she could feel.

"Cuore?" Sarah whispered, one arm encircling her waist, "Are you alright?"

"You can't hear that?!" she asked in surprise.

The girl shook her head, "No, I don't hear anything. My mother says I'm not magically apt."

"_Zodiark_…" Silver's voice whispered greedily, "_So there you are_."

"_Silver_?"

"_My little one, I will block this power you feel. Get the Eidolon_." he ordered.

She frowned at the bossy tone but moved forward, towards the rocky pile and realized at last what she was feeling.

Zodiark was trying to free himself.

She knelt in front of the well, Sarah at her side, and they both brushed aside the rubble to reveal a pit of pure blackness below, disappearing into the earth.

As Cuore puzzled out how to get to the Eidolon, Sarah shuddered beside her, huddle in her cloak.

"This place really is creepy." she said, laughing nervously.

Cuore nodded her agreement and reached out one last time, "_Zodiark! Stop this madness, please! I am trying to help you, but your magic, it's…making it hard to focus._"

The pulse lessened and she heard the chime again, cringing from its loud call.

"_Thank you. I don't know how to get to you, but I will find a way_." she told him, surprised that he didn't reply to her.

"I don't think the wall is that deep," Sarah mentioned, lowering a stick down, "I mean, it's deep, but not as deep as a real well."

Cuore gave her a look, "I'm not going to stick my hand in there and try it out,"

Sarah giggled, "Remember when you dared Braska to stick his hand in that rotted old tree?"

"As I recall, he wouldn't do it,"

"Coward!" her friend said, giggling and retracting her stick.

Cuore smirked at the memory and then clasp her hands together, "World serpent, Midgardsormr I invoke thy name."

The snake burst from the ground and did his best impression of a bow, "Hello! At your service,"

Sarah squeaked, hands flying to her mouth, "You summoned him!"

They both looked at her and she cooed, "Oh, he's adorable!"

Midgardsormr preened, "Hear that? I'm adorable."

"Don't let it go to your head," Cuore warned before pointing at the well, "Zodiark is down there, would you get him for me?"

"Sure thing!" he said, slithering towards the hole and then disappearing, leaving Sarah to stare after him, awed.

Cuore frowned and turned away, not in the mood to explain that she wasn't really summoning them so much as invoking their help.

It didn't take long for Midgardsormr to return, a dark colored orb clutched between his fangs.

Cuore carefully took the object from him and he dramatically spit a few times, "Zodiark tastes foul, just for the record."

Cuore turned the orb around in her hands, Sarah peering over her shoulder as she did so, pointing at it after a moment.

"What's that?"

Cuore flipped it over and ran her fingertips over the mark Sarah had indicated.

Her eyes widened, "They silenced him!"

Midgardsormr and Sarah both stared at her in confusion so she explained, "The summoners, they marked his prison with an ancient rune for the silence spell! That's why I couldn't hear him and you couldn't feel him! He's been…imprisoned within a prison."

She pressed the orb to her chest and closed her eyes, whispering mentally, "_Zodiark, I _understand _now._"

There was a chime, and with it came a flood of sensations and memories, leading Cuore to gasp.

They didn't hurt, they merely entered her mind to be sorted through later, shocking her with the sudden, intimate contact.

Opening her eyes, she recalled Midgardsormr and stood, holding her hand out to Sarah, "Come, let's get you home."

The girl was looking at her in amazement, but nevertheless took her hand and let her pull her to her feet, pattering after her as they left the now vacant grove and headed towards Mist.

"_So, they have blocked his true power_," Rubicante guessed.

"_Apparently_." Cuore said, rubbing the orb protectively, "_These…feelings he has, their…complex. He's near madness from whatever happened to him._"

"_Not entirely unexpected_." Cagnazzo muttered.

Cuore sighed, "_I think…when I free him, he'll revert to his original form_."

"_Perhaps_." Rubicante said.

They had reached the gates of Mist, and Cuore returned her attention to Sarah, "I'm not going in."

Her childhood friend gazed up at her, "Alright…"

There was an awkward pause and then she ran forward and threw her arms around the teal haired teen's waist.

"_Please_ don't hate us, Cuore."

She stiffened and Sarah continued, "I know I hurt you, Cuore, but you'll always be my friend. _Always_."

Cuore rested her free hand on the girl's back, "I don't hate you, Sarah."

She looked up at her and smiled, "Even if we had stayed friends, you're not on my level, Cuore. You were always meant for something great, we all knew that. Sooner or later, you would have been called away from this little town."

She smiled, "Perhaps."

Sarah released her and flicked a tear off her cheek, "I hope-"

There was a sound from behind her and they both glanced at it, revealing a group of villagers with torches, looking apprehensive.

"_Torches and pitchforks_," Cuore thought sarcastically.

Barbariccia snorted, "_Poetic_."

One woman stepped out of the crowd and pulled back her hood, giving a sharp gesture to her daughter.

"Sarah, come here."

"Mom," the girl said, shaking her head.

Dona's eyes narrowed, "Now, Sarah."

Cuore gave the girl a small push, "Go,"

Sarah hesitated, but then sighed and hurried to her mother's side, glancing back at Cuore with sad eyes.

"Stay away from my daughter, Maenad." Dona snapped, hand tightening around a simple staff in her right hand.

Cuore held up her free hand, "I don't want to cause trouble. I'm leaving."

"Wait!" the mayor yelled, shaking his cane at her, "You have Zodiark! You stole him!"

"_So much for no trouble_," Cuore thought, rolling her eyes.

Dona raised her staff threateningly, "That is the property of Mist, and you will give it back!"

Cuore frowned, "Property? Eidolons are hardly property! Zodiark has been trapped in a prison inside his prison! I seek to free him, I will not turn him back to you!"

Sarah grabbed her mother's arm, "Mother, please,"

She didn't heed her daughter's pleas and began chanting a familiar if not low level spell. Cuore tightened her hold on Zodiark's orb and back flipped out of the way as a lightning bolt struck where she had been.

Cuore's maneuver was not as graceful as she would have liked since she only had one hand to use, but she still dodged the attack perfectly, staring in shock at people she used to live with.

"I'm not your enemy!" she cried, "I only want to-"

"Give back Zodiark, witch," Dona snarled, charging another spell.

"_Oh they did not just attack you_!" Barbariccia said, furious.

Rubicante sighed, "_This is going to end badly_,"

"_I won't fight them_!" Cuore argued, spinning on her heel and fleeing, "_They think they're doing the right thing, they think that Zodiark is dangerous, and maybe he is, but what they've done is wrong._"

Another lightning bolt hit near her and she winced, staggering only slightly as she ran from the town's gate.

"_You may not have a choice to fight them or not_!" Cagnazzo said.

Cuore slid to a stop and spun around, "There's always another option, please."

"Luminescence!" she shouted, directing the attack at the ground in front of her with a sweep of her arm.

A burst of light flashed from the ground, exploding into blinding pillars that covered her escape as she rush onward, away from danger and painful memories.

It was nearly dawn as Cuore slowed her pace, collapsing against the entrance to the Mist Cave, trying to catch her breath.

"_They attacked me_!" she thought, shocked.

She had known her decision to steal Zodiark would be unpopular, but she never expected for them to react with violence.

"_I didn't even know Dona knew magic, as weak as it was_." she thought, wiping sweat from her forehead before holding the dark orb up to her eye level.

"_Zodiark, I am sorry about what has happened. I will free you_."

He chimed at her and she smiled, setting his orb aside, shifting on the ground into a more comfortable position.

"_He is useless in this state_," Silver said suddenly, sounding disgusted, "_They have blocked his powers by silencing his voice. They have locked him into a…_juvenile_ form devoid of the power I require_."

Cuore stiffened, "_The power you require_?"

"_Ah, you heard that_?" Silver asked, sounding unconcerned, "_No matter, this…situation has gone askew from what I first intended. I'll need you to find me another Eidolon._"

Cuore reached out to her other Eidolons but received only silence, sparking a fear in her heart.

"_Ah, no, no, little one. I can't have them get in the way. You don't need them, anyway. Not when you have me,_" the voice whispered sweetly.

She stood up, spinning around as if she expected the speaker to be right behind her. But, the only sight she received was the wall of the cave.

"Who are you?" she asked aloud, frightened.

'Silver' cackled, "_Think Maenad, think _really_ hard and it will come to you. The archfiends very nearly figured it out. There was a reason I blocked them whenever I spoke to you. I was concerned they might recognize my voice._"

She glanced around her, "Show yourself."

"_I can't. I don't have a corporeal form_." he replied, sighing in a mocking way.

Cuore jumped when she felt a set of hands rest on her shoulders from behind, "_Not that I_ _need one, mind you. I find this form to be fully effective in getting what I want_."

"Who-"

"_Poor little Maenad, poor, stupid, innocent little Maenad…I can help you, you know_," he whispered, the hairs near her ear ruffling from invisible breath, "_You want to find the lost Eidolons? I can help you do that. You want to avoid those that caused you pain? I can make them go away._"

Cuore pulled herself free of the magical grip and drew her blades, "Get away from me!"

The voice laughed, "_Do you really think your pathetic physical weapons are any match for me_?"

She swallowed and took a series of steps backwards, heading for the cavern behind her. If she could get inside, there was the possibility of contacting Mist Dragon there. Perhaps the guardian Eidolon could help her.

"_Unlikely, but nice thought_."

Cuore's eyes widened, "You're inside my head!"

"_Obviously, and what a chaotic mess_." 'Silver' chided, clicking his tongue, "_Let's clean it up a bit, shall we?_"

Cuore screamed as a pain seared her senses, forcing her to drop her weapons to the grass as her body reacted to the telepathic assault.

"_What a waste of latent talent. You purposely suppress all this? Why? Just to make those who disregard you and hurt you feel more comfortable_?" the seductive voice asked, sounding truly confused.

Cuore felt a part of her mind shatter and all at once her magic sparked to life, plunging her into pandemonium.

The voice whispered softly to her, "_TarKa TarKa, VaLe _Maenad."

She fell to her knees, overcome by the memories and emotions of the Eidolons as they burst to life in front of her.

She felt as though she were there, with them, _living_ them. Suddenly, everything made sense in the most horrible, abysmal way.

Cuore's vision burned and her mind swirled with images and sensations that she simply couldn't process.

"I-I know who you are," she gasped, startled by the realization.

His voice cackled near her ear, "_So you do, Maenad. And if you know who I am, then you know I am the only one who can help you_."

"_I don't want your help_!" she screamed, digging her fingernails into her scalp.

Her telepathic powers were out of control, sending her on a frenzied trip through the memories of the Eidolons and the Maenads until reality blurred together into a myriad of disorder.

"_No, you don't want my help, but you need it_." he enticed, "_You can't do this alone. You'll fail, you'll suffer, and you'll be utterly alone_."

Cuore moaned and collapsed onto her side, eyes squeezed shut, wishing and praying for the pain to stop.

"_Alone with only pain, little one. I can take it away. I can take all of it away. The physical pain, the mental pain, the emotional pain. I can make it better._"

Her breathing hitched as her heart skipped a beat, so lost in the chaos of memories that it couldn't function.

His voice breathed into her ear, "_Just, let me help you_."

Cuore curled into a ball, overwhelmed by feelings of betrayal and torture, drowned in the screams of the past. Her mind was fracturing; slowly and agonizingly, piece by piece until she feared she would lose herself to another identity altogether.

"Help me, Zermous."

* * *

**Author's Note:** BAM! Reveal number two! And oh, how hard it was to keep this one a secret for as long as I did! Did anyone suspect?

Zodiark. A summon from other game,s but most notably to me, FF XII where he was an Esper. Never...really used the summons in that game but he interested me in general so I added him here. Obviously his story is not yet complete.

Now that the above has taken place, you can guess that this story is going to be taking a darker twist for awhile. I'm excited to write the next two or three chapters, so hopefully I can get them out soon for everyone! Until then, enjoy the reveal of this one.


	13. Descent

**Just a heads up; this chapter is a lot more violent then things I usually write. Nothing that changes the rating of this story, obviously, but be prepared!**

* * *

"You will take us to Mysidia's shores." Cuore intoned. She laced her words with magic; the kind of magic that whispered its way into weak minds and forced them to do her will.

The kind of magic the Maenads had used to cripple the world.

The man she held before her was the captain of a ship, and a ship happened to be the easiest way to Mysidia, her next target.

He stared at her dumbly, and she released the front of his shirt from the death grip she had been holding him in.

He sagged away from the wall and she frowned, adding; "_Now_."

He shook himself but then nodded and gestured to the door, "Of course,"

Cuore let him lead her out into the bright sunshine, disgusted with needing to use such means to get her where she needed to go.

These people were beneath her, these forms of transportation were laughable.

But, the situation required that she do what she must.

"_It will take time to get to Mysidia_," she said telepathically.

Zeromus sighed, "_I know, but you mustn't waste any time. The Eidolon there feels powerful, perhaps enough for what I desire._"

"_Then we will obtain it without delay_." she said, shrugging.

He cackled, "_Of that, I have no doubt_."

Cuore waited impatiently as the crew confusedly followed the captain's orders and got the ship ready to sail. She watched over the railing of the boat at the people scurry back and forth through the port of Fabul.

Their lives were so meaningless, so _dreary_, and yet they continued along, knowing that everything they did would be lost to the ravages of time.

"_How incomprehensible_." she thought, tipping her head to one side.

Her existence was much simpler now.

There was no indecision, no imperfection, and no emotion. Everything was unpretentious, basic, and logical.

She did what she was told and when she did, nothing bad happened.

There was no pain of betrayal or lies, no worries of failure, no fear of loss.

Cuore turned away from the crowds of weak mortals and glanced about the ship, unimpressed, as they set out into the ocean, the waves parting for them.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the rhyme of the ship and extending her mental control over the rest of the crew.

It would not only ensure her quick arrival where she needed to go, but it would also expel the worry of being betrayed by her servants.

"_Do not worry, master, we will find you what you seek_."

* * *

Mysidia irritated Cuore.

It was too bright, too busy, and too merry.

Despite the eclectic collection of people dressed in bright and often over the top garments, everyone there still gave her second looks or stopped to stare at her as she passed them.

She scowled, finding their attention insulting, and continued along the main pathway towards the largest building in the city. She suspected, even without using her abilities that the lost Eidolon would be inside the main sanctuary.

The only good part about the city was that, despite the assorted individuals, there was an innate order to the city that pleased her.

The main streets were paved with off-white cobblestones while the buildings rose up in a uniform pattern, clean and neutral. It took her a few minutes to make it to the outer wall of the citadel, and there she glanced aside, both ways, to check for those that might interfere with her mission.

However, there were no guards stationed and she smirked ever so slightly, before entering the inner courtyard, continuing to walk with her steady, clipped pace.

No one meddled with her as she pushed open the double doors to finally enter the building, taking only seconds to cast her gaze around the room. It was more out of self preservation that she did so rather then an interest in the room.

She supposed some people might consider it grand, but to her it was just another environment.

At first there was no one around to hinder her progress, but as she walked, boots tapping lightly on the polished floors, she caught sight of movement from all directions as those working within the building scurried about at their menial tasks.

She grimaced in disgust when a high pitched voice called her name.

It echoed through the large domed ceiling and soon the yeller came into sight, pigtails bouncing as she ran up and smiled.

"Hi! Your Leo's sister, right? I'm Pamela, but I'm sure you knew that. How can you not know me? My parents saved the world, you know, and I'm _so_ cute and _such_ a good mage that I'm going to be famous."

Cuore glared at her, "Out of our way."

The girl wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her hips, "That's not very nice. Where are you going, anyway? You can't just walk into the tower of prays, you know."

Cuore side stepped around the annoyance, but the child rushed to keep up with her, "Hey, where are you going! I'm going to tell my parents, you know!"

She stopped and spun around, teal hair swirling with her as she grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her forward, "Your incessant babbling hinders our mission. Obstacles that hinder our mission will be _removed_."

Pamela yanked her arm free, eyes wide and filled with a mingling of fear and defiance, "You can't talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?"

Cuore looked her up and down in an appraising way and stated, "You are a specimen of inferior design. You mean little to us."

Pamela stared at her and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Cuore glared at her and turned away, walking towards the tower of prays and stretching out her senses to contact the Eidolon. She felt it, like a glimmer of light against a background of darkness; no matter how faint, she could feel it.

Her lips curled to a slight smile and she took one step onto the bottom stair before Zeromus's voice stalled her moments, "_Maenad, beware. Someone comes_."

Cuore glanced over her shoulder as a woman clad in pastels with long, pink hair ran over to Pamela.

"Pamela, what are you screaming about?" the woman chided, hands on her hips.

The girl pouted and pointed at Cuore, "She was being mean, and she thinks she can just walk into the tower of prays!"

The woman looked up and her eyes widened, brightening, "Cuore!" she exclaimed, hands dropping to her sides, "Where have you been? Your parents have been worried sick about you!"

She made her way over and Cuore assessed her, digging into memories to obtain the necessary information.

"_Porom, white mage currently training to take over joint leadership of this city. Threat level; minimal_."

Porom had stopped next to her and was giving her a strange look, "Cuore, are you alright? You…don't look so good, honestly."

"We are undamaged." she replied, turning around to fully face her.

Porom blinked, features twisting in confusion, "We? Who…wait, what are you doing here? Your parents have been worried about you, you know. But why come here?"

Normally Cuore would have merely ignored this human being, but as she was of high ranking status in this place, she might have information that would benefit the mission.

"We have come here to claim something." she replied.

Porom took a step back, "What?" she asked slowly, studying Cuore with a suspicious gaze.

"The lost Eidolon. We seek it. Give it to us."

Porom didn't take her eyes off of her but called over her shoulder, "Pamela, go and find your parents."

"But I-" the girl began protesting in a whiney voice.

"_Now_," she snapped.

Cuore waited patiently and once the girl's footsteps had faded from their hearing, Porom shook her head and took another step back, away from the staircase, "I don't know what's going on, but something about you…is wrong. I sense…"

"Then we are to understand you will not give us the lost Eidolon?" she asked to clarify.

The white mage narrowed her eyes, "I have no idea what your talking about, but even if I did, I would not hand anything over to you with the way your acting."

Cuore paused and then nodded once, "Then we will take it."

She raised her hand, "Inferno!"

The resulting explosion blew the tiles from the floors and rattled the very foundation of the building, although thanks to a quick shell spell from the white mage, she wasn't dead.

However she had been thrown across the room and coughed violently from the smoke and the injuries she undoubtedly sustained.

Porom staggered to her hands and knees and stared at Cuore with wide eyes, "Cuore! What-"

"Despite the minimal threat you pose to us, your interference is…disagreeable. We will remove this…hindrance." Cuore said, raising her hand to summon forth another spell, this time without giving the mage the chance to cast anymore quick spells.

"Porom!"

They both turned towards the noise and saw Pamela's parents standing in one of the archways off to the side, expressions startled.

"_Palom, twin brother of Porom, black mage, training to become a joint leader of this city. Threat level; medium. Leonora, former Epopt trainee, knows both forms of magic indigenous to this planet. Threat level; medium_."

Porom had used the wall to stand up and shook her head, "Palom, Leonora, something is wrong with Cuore, she-"

"Obstacles to our mission will be removed." Cuore recited, extending her hand outward once more.

"Ark Blast!"

Leonora had been chanting the spell for reflect and barely managed to form the protective barrier around the three of them before the spell collided with their barrier.

Cuore knew the spell would be bounced back to her but she used her advanced way of thinking to calculate where the lightning would strike, making her able to dodge it.

The spell fizzled out of the room with a bright flash as Palom helped his sister stand upright, "What the hell has gotten into her?!"

The white mage shook her head, "I don't know! She just…attacked me. I sense…"

"Something dark," Leonora whispered, hugging herself.

Cuore frowned; annoyed by the distractions when she was so close to the prize she sought.

A group of mages had been drawn by the clash of magic and Porom glanced them and then at her brother, "Palom, try to distract her, I have to move them back before they get caught in the cross fire!"

Leonora nodded her approval of the plan while Palom added, "Whatever, just bring someone to help!"

Porom nodded and was off, calling to the others to move back while Palom glared at Cuore, "Hey, I don't know what's gotten into you, and I'm sorry, but…"

Leonora was chanting something that reeked of white magic and Cuore frowned, unimpressed, as Palom charged his own spell.

In fact, she laughed, "You fail to realize the gap between your power and ours."

His spell faltered and as a shower of white magic buffed both he and Leonora, the blonde woman blinked and asked aloud, "Ours? Who else is she talking about?"

Cuore was a faster spell caster then Palom ever hoped to be and she easily out-spoke him while he was still trying to summon the needed forces to unleash pathetic black magic at her.

"Inferno!"

The spell exploded in multiple locations and Leonora squeaked as debris flew like shrapnel, showering them with not only flames, but deadly projectiles.

Cuore watched, satisfied with the outcome, as they both collapsed onto the floor in a tattered heap. She suspected they weren't dead, but she didn't need them to be.

She turned and walked up the staircase, entering another room and glaring at a few people who had come downstairs to see what was going on.

Luckily for them, they didn't think to engage her in combat as she passed, making them unworthy of her attention.

But as she neared another staircase, she heard a clatter from behind her and glanced over her shoulder, frowning as a group of mages armed with staffs for battle filed into the room.

Porom wasn't with them, but Cuore assumed she had stayed behind to help her brother and sister-in-law with their injuries.

Instead, she was faced with another familiar face as Verian Dahl addressed her.

"You have caused a great deal of damage and endangered many lives. Stand down!"

She smirked, "Verian Dahl, black mage of Mysidia. Threat level? Less then minimal."

He glared at her and ordered the first round of magic to be thrown at her.

Cuore wondered why these life forms continued to put themselves into situations that would result in their demise.

Wasn't it obvious enough that they were no match for her?

A flurry of intermixing elements were lobbed at her but she just closed her eyes, "Creature of protection, Carbuncle I invoke your name."

The beast sprung to life in front of her, red light pouring from his jeweled forehead as the spells bounced harmlessly off the shield to be reflected back to the caster. Unlike a normal reflect spell, Carbuncle determined the target that would be hit by the spell he had blocked, and Cuore instructed him to remove the mages who sought to destroy her.

In the face of their own spells, they fell like dominos in front of her, leaving Verian Dahl cringing in the midst of chaos.

Once the smoke cleared from the spells, Cuore stood and blinked at him while he looked around at his dismantled forces in dismay.

"We seek the lost Eidolon. Stay out of our way unless you wish to meet the same fate." she intoned, turning around and walking onwards toward her goal.

She heard his chant from the moment he started it, although she never wavered with her steps even as she recalled Carbuncle to his crystal that dangled at her throat.

"Thundara!"

Cuore took the spell full force, wincing as the electricity flowed through her nervous system like a wave. She gritted her teeth as the element tangled her senses and snapped them back into place.

The pain only lasted a fraction of a second, and then everything was back to normal. She straightened and then turned around, staring at a shocked Verian Dahl, insulted he would not only attempt to best her but that he would use such a weak spell to do it.

"Was that supposed to be magic?" she asked, "No, let us show you how it's done."

It was wind magic the man had spoken of last time she'd seen him, and if he so desired to confront her, she would not disappoint him.

"Windburst!"

The wind spiraled around him at first, sapping the oxygen out of the air before throwing him backwards, down the stairs he had come up.

Cuore shook her head, "Pathetic."

She continued along her way, heading for the entrance to the tower of prays and keeping her senses on the Eidolon at all times.

As she got closer, she could feel that this one _was_ powerful, although she couldn't be sure even it would quench her master's thirst for power.

As she approached the final set of stairs towards her goal, she heard footsteps behind her and glanced back to see the twins and the would-be sage run up, healed and looking at her with fury.

She frowned and was prepared to call forth one of her Eidolons, tired of wasting time dueling with those weaker then her.

But then she looked back up and saw the elder of Mysidia barring her way at the top of the staircase, holding an orb of white in his hands.

"Enough of this," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Cuore's gaze lifted from the orb in his hands, "That is what we seek."

"If I give it to you, will you leave this place?" he asked.

Cuore tipped her head to one side, "We have no reason to remain. We only seek the lost Eidolon."

The elder took a deep breath and took a few steps down the stairs, but was interrupted by Porom's gasp and Palom's shout, "Hey, don't _give_ it to her! We-"

"No," the elder said sternly, "this has gone on enough."

Cuore waited as he approached her and carefully handed over the item.

Once it was in her hands, she studied it, gauging the power and waiting for Zeromus to declare his judgment on it.

"_She doesn't have enough power. It's close, but it's not enough_." he hissed, "_Perhaps combined with the others…_"

"_We will find you another_." Cuore replied.

He sighed and then snorted, "_So you will. Leave this place. I will direct you to the next location._"

Cuore nodded once and glanced at the elder who was giving her a suspicious look.

"We thank you for your corporation."

"_Corporation_!" Palom hollered from the doorway, "We aren't just going to let you walk out of here with that!"

"What is it even?" Leonora asked, leading Porom to shake her head in confusion.

The elder sighed and addressed the three mages, "We will indeed let her leave. Do not try to stop her."

Cuore smirked, "A wise decision."

She proceeded to return the way she had come, pausing near the doorway as Palom reluctantly stepped aside to let her pass, mostly at Leonora's anxious prompting.

Porom spoke before she was gone completely, "Cuore, _why_?"

She stopped and glanced at them, confused, "This unit is not programmed under that name. We are Maenad."

Without another word she left, stepping robotically over the unconscious bodies of those that had fallen in battle before her.

* * *

Night was falling and a gentle breeze brushed at shrubs that littered the hillsides. Cuore walked at a steady pace, footsteps sure.

"_This Eidolon is strong, but not enough!_" Zeromus hissed, sounding outraged.

"_Then we will find you another_." she replied.

He laughed and she felt a ghost-like touch brush a stray piece of hair off her face and tuck it behind her ear, "_So you will. I sense two more that may be of use. One is in Troia, the other…no, go to Troia. Obtain the Eidolon there_."

She nodded, "_We understand_."

"_You are by far the best puppet I have ever had_." Zeromus said conversationally after a few minutes of silence. "_I wish I had been able to use you before_."

Cuore continued along her path, altering direction slightly to head towards her latest destination.

"_You know_," he continued, "_I owe your kind. It was a Maenad that freed me from that detestable prison_."

"_We did so to ensure no Lunarian interference with our Creator's plans_." she recited flatly.

He hummed, sounding slightly annoyed, "_Well, whatever the reason, I thank you. I did get to exact some revenge against those that scorned me and my ideas, that cast me out glory and wealth and status…but, it was not enough. I want more. More darkness, more pain, more destruction_."

Zeromus laughed, "_Oh, to think of the surprise of the pathetic humans on this planet. They will be unaware of the annihilation they face until it is too late_."

Cuore continued along the path, avoiding main roads, as Zeromus rattled on and ranted and laughed at his own plans. She felt no need to speak as she had nothing to add.

But then a sharp pain jolted her to a stop as a pounding headache started raging and an odd buzzing filled her ears.

"_Maenad_?" Zeromus said, breathy voice close to her ear, "_What ails you?_"

She shook her head, heel of her palm pressed to her forehead, "_I don't know_. _This…is…pain_?" she said, confused.

"_I_?" Zeromus repeated apprehensively.

She felt an intangible arm wrap around her waist and a sweetly insidious voice whisper softly into her ear, "_Do not trouble yourself with such sensations. Remember, I can take all that away…_"

She winced, and he murmured, "_TarKa TarKa VaLe_,"

The buzzing ceased but the headache remained and she trembled, suddenly terribly cold, "I-I cannot focus," she admitted aloud.

The arm around her waist tightened, restricting her movement almost painfully as another arm encircled her shoulders and a wraithlike hand rested over her heart.

"_Trust in me, Maenad, my little one. You are mine, and I will protect you. Forget your pain, your fear, and your insecurities_." Zeromus whispered seductively, "_You are mine, these memories and emotions do nothing but hinder your performance. Forget them_."

Lulled into a state of lethargy, she sagged back into the embrace and the arms constricted again.

"_TarKa TarKa VaLe_," he said again, this time more forcefully.

The headache vanished and so did all the other discomforts as the unearthly touch released her.

"_Better_?" Zeromus asked.

She nodded, "_Yes_."

"_Good. Find me that lost Eidolon, Maenad_." he said shortly.

She nodded again, "_We understand_."

* * *

Kieran leaned against a pillar in the dimly lit Epopt's hall and listened to Palom dramatically recount his tale of Cuore's visit to Mysidia. He'd already told his story, but Cuore's parents insisted he tell them again.

Porom chimed in occasionally to either correct her brother's exaggeration or add something she had noticed herself.

"And _then_ she just up and leaves after the elder gave her…that…whatever it was," Palom said, arms crossed while Leonora clung to his side and chewed her lip in worry.

"A white orb?" Kain said, raising an eyebrow.

Porom sighed, "I've never seen it before, and when I asked the elder about he merely told us he believed she would come here next."

"But why would she do that?" Rydia asked quietly, eyes on the floor while she hugged herself.

Kieran was clamping down on the urge to shout _'I told you so' _at the top of his lungs. His thoughts on the subject were not needed at the moment and he had a feeling they would only make things worse.

"What if this isn't her next stop?" Ursula asked, glancing around at everyone.

Cecil frowned, "She's right, we have to assume for the moment, until we figure out what is going on, that any country with a Crystal could be in danger."

Kieran rolled his eyes and glanced out the window, "_But she didn't go for the Crystal, obviously,_"

"Yet it wasn't the Crystal she claimed," Kain pointed out, making Kieran glad that _someone_ around here was paying attention.

"Still," Porom insisted, "the elder told us to come here to warn the Epopts."

Kieran roll his eyes again, not sure he was too keen on following the instructions of the old man who had willing handed over something the Maenad desired.

"Regardless," Ceodore said, shooting a quick glance at Ursula, "I'm glad we left some others around the world with the other Crystals."

She smiled back at him and nodded briefly before Rydia sighed loudly, "But I don't understand; why would Cuore do this? She would never cause that much damage willing or hurt anyone!"

Kieran's fingers dig into his upper arms as he fought to keep the comments that sprang to mind from spilling forth.

"_She's a _Maenad," he fumed, "_what did you think would happen? Bringing her from the moon and trying to train her like some pet was never going to work! She was made to do this!_"

Edge had been remarkably quiet during their entire time in Troia and even now he merely pulled Rydia close and whispered, "We'll figure out what's going on,"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking both sadden and confused.

"So," Palom said, frowning, "are we just going to wait here for her to show up?"

Ceodore shrugged, "Unless you have a better idea,"

"I don't, but its boring." he muttered in response.

Porom sighed and rolled her eyes at him, while he just shot her a look, "You can't tell me you don't agree,"

"Oh, Palom!" she complained, turned halfway away from him.

Kieran returned his attention to the window and watched as the last bit of light faded into the forests surrounding Troia.

He had a bad feeling that they wouldn't be waiting long.

There was a rumble and everyone tensed, promptly turning towards the doors just as they were blown off their hinges by the force of a spell.

"See?!" Palom said, gesturing to the doorway even as Porom and Lenora began joint incantations beside him to strengthen the group.

As the dust and debris settled from the blast, Cuore dropped her hand and took a moment to survey the group,

"Assorted group of warriors and mages from Baron, Mysidia, Eblan and Fabul. Threat level…" she trailed off, appearing to consider the question. "High."

"Cuore what-"

Her mother didn't get very far in asking what was going on, because the Maenad was speaking again, "We have come for the lost Eidolon. Your interference is not recommended."

"Lost Eidolon?" Rydia muttered, shaking her head while weapons were drawn. Cuore frowned and dropped to one knee, pressing her hand against the ground.

"Cataclysm." she whispered, the sound of her voice almost being overridden by an ominous cracking.

They all looked around as the sound traveled and intensified, rattling the wall ornaments until the cracks became visible on the flooring. The ground spilt open similar to how a quake spell had been explained to Kieran once, but this was far more calculated as it spilt the ground in two and toppled everything free-standing, including people.

Cuore stood up and assessed the now spilt group, "Your interference is not recommended." she repeated, drawing her blades, "You cannot stop us. We will claim what we have come for."

Kieran got to his feet, albeit shakily, as the vertigo from her spell slowly began to wear off.

They were separated by a long and jagged chasm through the center of the room while the pillars and support beams looked ready to collapse at any moment.

If they wanted to stop her, this was the time before she could attack them again.

"Cuore!" her father called across the gap, "What are you doing?"

The look she gave him was so filled with contempt that even Kieran was surprised.

"That isn't Cuore," Kain said beside him, eyes narrowed as his grip tightened on his lance. "Not anymore, not completely."

"What do you mean?" Rosa asked, puzzled, glancing between him and the Maenad.

Cuore smirked, "We expected you to notice this first, Kain." She gestured to them and commented, "Zeromus sends his regards."

"Zeromus?!" several people chorused in shock.

Kieran glanced at his mentor, wondering if Cuore was serious in saying that she was acting under _Zeromus's_ orders.

Wasn't he defeated over twenty years ago?

"Wait, wait," Palom said, holding up his hands, "We beat him…didn't we?"

Cuore frowned, "How incomprehensible, that you thought trapping an immortal being inside a prison was to be counted as a defeat. The Maenads released him to prevent Lunarian involvement during our Creator's plan."

"A distraction," Kain clarified.

She nodded, "Preciously. We had no stake in the outcome of that decision."

"And now what?" Porom asked, shaking her head, "What does he want now?"

The Maenad gave her a condescending once over, "We are not required to explain his motives to you."

Kieran leaned over to ask Kain quietly, "You've fought Maenads and Zeromus before, what do we do?"

His mentor hesitated, "This is not an ordinary Maenad, and given the fact that Zeromus is most likely intangible, I'm not entirely sure how we would go about defeating him."

"So," Kieran asked, fidgeting with the grip on his swallow, "we don't have a plan?"

"No, we do not."

He nodded and sighed, listening as Cuore's mother attempted to speak to her in a pleading voice.

"Cuore, please, whatever lies Zeromus has told you-"

The Maenad's aloof, uncaring expression suddenly snapped with fury. "Lies?" she hissed, voice dripping in venom, "Do not speak to us of lies. This is a species that thrives off of deception."

Rydia flinched, and Edge was next to try and calm her down. "Cuore, we can help you-"

She glared at them and pointed the tip of her katana towards them, "Do not attempt to confuse this unit's brain with false human sentiments."

"Cuore, everyone in this room cares about you!" Rosa pled, opening her hands wide in a gesture of peace.

The Maenad laughed, startling more then a few people in the room, as she snarled in reply, "Rosa, always so agreeable. Yet beneath that maternal veneer is a controlling witch of a woman who uses beauty and the illusion of benevolence to manipulate those around her to make herself comfortable. We are not so different, queen of splendor."

Rosa looked horrified by her words, but Cuore wasted no time in continuing, leaving no time for anyone to argue or form a plan of attack.

"And those that have fallen to your arts stand before us in the hopes that, what? They will prevail? Unlikely."

Cuore smirked, "Cecil, no matter how bright your light my be, you cannot save everyone. You must know this, even with your vision being blinded by a self righteous attitude dripping in the shadows of guilt. Do you honestly think that anything you do can ever invalidate what you have already caused? Even you cannot turn back time."

Kieran noticed that she hadn't made any moves to proceed, no matter how much Maenad she was, at the moment she was distracted in her rant and he took the chance to follow a possible path of victory.

But then she turned and looked at Kain, chuckling, "And Kain. Poor, stupid, weak-willed Kain. You are almost as foolish as the rest of them, but we can see that you know we speak the truth. You are not blinded by light, you see plainly enough into the darkness of this world. Was that what you learned atop a mountain? Was it the truth of lies that finally made you come back? The realization that this planet is doomed, that people will only writhe in darkness until they accept it…You, more then anyone else in this room, understand, don't you?"

"Cuore," he said evenly, "that isn't you speaking,"

She laughed a single, hard laugh, "In denial? After all this time? How incompressible."

With a sigh the Maenad shook her head as if in mourning for them while the room was shocked still by her words, probably more surprised that someone they thought they knew would be so cruel then by what she said.

It was Rydia who spoke up first after a moment of silence, and despite the waver in her voice, her loving intent could be heard plainly enough.

"Cuore, please, let us help you! Whatever happened, whatever you think…don't fight us."

"Are we to understand that you will attempt to stop this unit from its mission?" Cuore asked, tipping her head to one side.

No one came out and said anything to that, but she blinked and raised her weapons, "Very well. Obstacles that hinder our mission will be removed."

That was the only warning they received.

Cuore moved with inhuman speed and blinded them all with a spell of light before applying her deadly training to make it past them.

She disarmed Ceodore with a single flick of her katana, letting his sword clatter to the ground before shoving him out of her way. She hooked his discarded sword in her foot and tossed it up to her hand, throwing it at just the right moment and angle to split an arrow that Rosa had fired off of her. The sword continued along its path and tore the bow out of the white mage's hands, pinning it to the back wall with a thud. Cuore didn't even turn to deflect a blow from Cecil's sword, turning halfway around to grab his arm and wrench the sword painfully, and the with the sound of breaking bones, from his hand before back flipping out of the way of a thunder spell.

Her gaze snapped up to the mages who were clustered together and she snarled before springing into action and racing over, first pulling Porom mid-spell into the line of fire as her brother unleashed another thunder spell. The poor white mage screamed in pain as her brother gasp in surprised. Cuore pushed the unconscious mage away and dashed past Palom, snagging Leonora's throat just as she had reached the end of her spell. The blonde woman gagged and before Cuore could damage her further, her eyes darted up and she hopped out of the way as Kain nearly impaled her, landing in front of her.

She smirked and finally drew her second blade only to use it to redirect a shuriken toward Ursula, nicking her neck and barely missing her jugular.

It may have been considered a coward's way of thinking, but Kieran had no intention of rushing into a battle with Cuore without some sort of plan, not when she had every advantage and had just removed the rest of his companions.

They were injured and surprised, and still she stood without a single mark on her and a defiant glint in her eyes.

"We do not have the patience to deal with you." Cuore said, backing up, towards the doorway that led to the Crystal chamber.

"Archfiends of the elements, we invoke your names!"

There had been so many terrible shocks of this evening already that everyone was spent with acting surprised, even with her calling forth another powerful force to her aide.

"_The archfiends as well_?" Kieran thought, bracing himself.

Their newest enemies came to life in front of them; Scarmiglione of earth, Cagnazzo of water, Barbariccia of wind and Rubicante of fire.

Cuore turned away from the now destroyed room and commanded over her shoulder, "Keep them from us. Kill them if you have too."

And with that she walked through the doors leaving them with the archfiends. The group was still spilt, and while Rubicante and Cagnazzo dealt with those on the other side of the rift, Barbariccia and Scarmiglione faced them. Kieran took a moment to glance at the mages, seeing that Porom was barely awakening from her swooned state and Palom was worried sick over Leonora and his sister and would be of little help until they were recovered.

"Mages," the young man grumbled under his breath, glancing at Kain as they backed up to form a protective position around the magic casters.

"So, you want the blonde or the zombie?" he asked sarcastically.

Kain shrugged, "I'd better deal with Barbariccia, considering."

"Despot for me? Great, thanks." Kieran muttered.

He was thinking the other group was going to have better luck at this point.

Kieran wasn't going to wait for death to come to him and instead ran around to draw Scarmiglione's attention, forcing the zombie to turn just as he impaled the monster with his blade.

The archfiend looked down at the blade and then back at him, and Kieran sighed, "Right, zombie."

Scarmiglione grabbed his forearms in a bone crushing grip and forced the young man to withdraw the blade before throwing him to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of Kieran's lungs and he struggled to get to his feet, only to have the archfiend's fist connect with the side of his head and send him back to the ground.

For a zombie, Scarmiglione was surprisingly strong.

There was a flash of light and the archfiend of earth screamed in agony as a fire spell burned whatever flesh was left on his body.

Kieran rolled to the side and out of the way of the flames, groggily getting to his hands and knees.

The mages had recovered from their downtime and while Leonora and Palom called forth fire after fire to burn the undead Eidolon, Porom rained down white magic spells that harmed the zombie enough to make him stumble in an attempt to get away.

Porom paused in her chanting and caught Kieran's eye, "Go and help Kain! We will deal with Scarmiglione!"

He nodded and retrieved his swallow from the ground, getting to his feet and looking around for his mentor, wondering where he had even gone.

Kain slammed into the ground at Kieran's feet and the young man winced before bending down to help his mentor to his feet.

"So, how's it going?"

Kain coughed as he replied, "I've been better."

Barbariccia landed a moment later, far more gracefully although there was a cut along her upper left arm. She tested the weight of Kain's lance in her hands, completely ignoring them as Kieran sighed.

"She got your weapon?"

Kain shrugged in annoyance, wincing.

They both turned back to the archfiend of wind as she stopped a few feet in front of them, one hand on her hip.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well?" Kain asked, braced for her next attack.

Barbariccia shook her head and tossed his lance to the side, "She said I only had to kill you if I had too, so don't make me have too."

Kieran made a face and Kain gave her a once over, "This isn't your idea," he guessed.

"What? Cuore going on a rampage and stealing lost Eidolons under Zeromus's control?" she snapped back, "Hardly."

Scarmiglione was still raging and screaming and hurling lightning bolts at the mages and they tried to finish him off with their collected spells, but Kieran knew there was little time to waste. Cuore would have reached her goal by now, he was sure, but there had to be some way to stop her.

His grip on his weapon tightened and Barbariccia scowled at him, "Don't,"

"Kieran…" Kain warned.

But he wasn't about to let this fight end just because they were all concerned over harming Cuore and getting to the bottom of whatever Zeromus's plan was. He didn't care; he intended to stop it before it went too far.

They could sort the rest out later, and if that included taking Cuore out completely, then he would do it.

Kieran gathered his energy and hooked the tip of his weapon into the destroy ground, flicking it up to cast a cloud of dusty debris at Barbariccia, who flinched, sufficiently distracted. Kieran ran forward and skidded around her just as she turned, drawn by his movement, and he slashed his swallow.

He cut a line into her right shoulder to match the other wound she bore and she snarled at him, outraged and surprised.

Kieran stooped to pick up the lance off the ground and called, "Kain!" before tossing it back to his mentor, over Barbariccia's head.

His mentor caught the weapon and then shouted, "Go, Kieran! Find Cuore!"

He nodded and took a step back, but the archfiend was fast and moved to intercept him only to get stalled by Kain grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her backwards. As she screeched in fury, Kieran didn't bother to wait to see the outcome of that fight and hurried through the rest of the room until he stood at the doors leading to the Crystal chamber. With a grunt and a shove, the doors swung inward, and he raced inside, hoping he was still in time to stop Cuore.

She was nearly in front of the Crystal, and he growled slightly and raced forward, using the high polished flooring to slide up behind her and slash with his weapon.

Cuore calmly turned and blocked the assault with one of her katanas, arm bent so her elbow rested against her chest.

She shoved him back and turned around fully, speaking in a dull voice, "You cannot keep us from our mission."

"I can sure as hell try," he snapped back.

Kieran lunged at her again, but she calmly bat his swallow away each time he tried to strike her. He quickly grew frustrated with the duel as she continued to repel every slash and thrust with such accuracy that he began to think she might be reading his mind and knew what he would do before he did.

But still, even as he failed at every attack, he felt as though he had a better chance of beating her this time then their last encounter.

Cuore wasn't the only one who observed her opponents.

Kieran could tell, even after only a short time, that something was different about how she fought. The rhythm was all wrong; it was too choppy and robotic, too systematic then how she normally fought.

It was like fighting a marionette; a _deadly_ marionette, but a puppet on strings all the same.

Her skill had not diminished, but the style had changed drastically.

It unnerved him, to fight someone so devoid of emotion or purpose. Even monsters had those; even monsters reacted to the situation.

Kieran took a few steps back from the fight and tracked Cuore's movements as she circled him, vivid blue eyes lifeless and body posture stiff.

But then she blinked, and she dashed forward, crossing her blades and then flinging them open in a surprisingly haphazard and frenzied attack. Kieran braced both hands on the center of his weapon and left both of her blades knock against both of his. They were left at a deadlock; but didn't Cuore know he would do that?

And then he felt it, an electrical current that traveled through one of her weapons into his, crawling along the metal like swift fingers until it reached his hands, and from there, continued it's journey throughout his entire body.

The shock was abrupt and violent and Kieran released his swallow with a sharp cry, hoping to cut off the stream of energy before it threatened to incapacitate him.

While he tried to sort through the disjointed sensations, Cuore grabbed him and slammed him into one of the nearest pillars, face first.

She released him and let him crumple to the floor, staring impassively down at him as he struggled to rise. She kicked his helmet out of the way as it had fallen off, and the clattering sound the armor made as it rolled shattered the silence of the room.

Kieran didn't make it very far in standing and collapsed back against the pillar, one hand clutched to his heart as it tried to readjust to the correct rhythm after the jolt she had given him.

Cuore raised her hand and the light of a spell gathered in her palm as she opened her mouth to probably utter the last word Kieran would ever hear.

"Crystals, Cuore, what are you _doing_?" he whispered, surprising himself that he would even ask.

She was beyond reason, beyond help. It was a waste of time to try and reach her in her current state, a fatal mistake as well, he was sure.

The spell died on her fingertips as she cocked her head to one side, studying him as if actually _seeing_ him for the first time.

She twitched a little bit and then dropped her hand, taking two steps back, "We have no need to eliminate you."

Kieran's brow furrowed in confusion as she walked away from him, bypassing the Crystal as it floated in eerie suspension. She finally stopped near the back of the room and stared up at the wall, eyes obviously searching for something no one else could see.

She ran her fingertips over the polished tiles as Kieran fought to get to his feet, leaning heavily against the pillar as his vision went in and out of focus.

Cuore must have found what she was looking for because she pushed one of her katanas into the wall and carved a hole out, reaching inside after sheathing her weapons to withdraw a small dark blue rock of some sort.

"_What is that_?" he thought, drawing a small dagger from his belt.

It they were going to die, then he wanted to at least go down fighting. She had no weapons at the moment and one hand was occupied holding her prize. It was now or never for a last ditch effort to end this.

As she passed him he slashed at her and she glanced over, expression detached, and let him imbed the dagger into her shoulder.

He hadn't been expecting that.

Cuore glanced at it and didn't even twitch as she pulled the small blade out, slowly.

Blood pooled at the wound, staining her clothes, and Kieran watched her reaction for signs of pain or anger. But she did nothing even as blood ran down her arm in splotchy lines until it dripped off her fingertips.

Cuore dropped the dagger to the ground and grabbed the front of his armor, slamming him back against the pillar with surprising strength before using the back of her hand to smack him across the face much hard then she had at the party weeks ago.

Kieran fell to the floor once more, wondering if he would somehow survive her magical wrath a second time when she turned and strode away, prismatic geode clutching in one hand and teal hair swishing across her back. Despite narrowly escaping death, Kieran didn't feel very good about letting her get away, even without knowing what she was really after.

He closed his eyes and coughed, trying to catch his breath, before hearing a series of pattering footsteps hurrying towards him. But he was much too tried to try and stay awake just to explain to the others what he happen.

He would do that after they healed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Evile Cuore! I was actually surprised when I wrote this how violent it ended up. But, normal Cuore is awesome, so why wouldn't evile Cuore be even more so? (If not, you know, EVILE)

Anyway, I don't have much to say about this. I think it speaks for itself. The next chapter? Even more violence and drama!

Until next time, thanks for reading everyone!

PS. Zeromus is the ultimate creeper...


	14. Pain

**It's time for another chapter! I wasn't expecting to upload this until the weekend, but it's early for everyone! This is a dark chapter, and as with the last, I will warn of violence. And more creeper action...**

* * *

There was a steady dripping sound coming from nearby, and as Cuore walked, the sound faded until she couldn't hear it anymore.

The jagged corridors around her were dark and eerily quiet, but she felt nothing as she traveled. After all, emotions would only hinder her progress.

"_Maenad_," Zeromus said, his voice sounding a few steps behind her, "_Where are you going?_"

"_You ordered me to obtain a lost Eidolon from Eblan_." she stated, "_It would be foolish to enter directly. This tunnel will lead me there._"

"_Will it now_?" he said, sounding interested, "_Does it go all the way_?"

Cuore nodded once, "_This tunnel travels from the caves at the base of Babil to a series of catacombs underneath the current castle of Eblan. They are the remains of the previous castles from times past_."

"_Thus they escaped last time_," Zeromus mused.

"_Affirmative_."

She continued to walk, and the tight passages slowly widened while the jagged walls turned smooth in a few places. The area began to look more like ruins then tunnels even in the darkness.

The area was still a rough passage, but it was straightforward despite the uneven flooring and dead-ends.

But then she stopped, blinking.

"I have been here before." she said aloud, voice soft and hoarse. "These passageways…I…was not supposed to venture into them, but I was curious. I traveled these catacombs, I've been here before."

"_Maenad_!" Zeromus snapped, making her jump, "_Your memories are tangled in those of many others. You are mine, little one, you belong to me and these memories mean nothing to you_."

Cuore shivered and hugged herself, looking around the darkness at the remains of old buildings reduced to piles of rubble and ancient walls that still stood in certain parts.

There was something unnatural about being down here, something that felt terribly wrong.

"_Maenad_,"

She blinked and turned around, seeing nothing even as the voice was sharp and clear to her ears.

"_You are distracted_," Zeromus said, clicking his tongue, "_I need you to get the lost Eidolon from here._"

There was a moment of sharp fear that vanished quickly as ghostly hand stroked her hair a few times, she blinked and dropped her arms to her sides, taking one last look around as her worries and memories faded into the back of her mind.

"_This will be the hardest Eidolon for you to get_," Zeromus's voice whispered while his intangible fingers teased her hair, "_I understand your emotions are volatile at this moment, I know your pain, your worries, your fear, but do not let them trouble you_."

He sighed, and she felt a presence coil around her and a hand brush her cheek, "_Never forget, Maenad, you are mine, and I will protect you from all these feelings that threaten to harm you. I ask for only one thing, that you find the lost Eidolons for me_."

She sighed, content, even as the voice and apparition continued to caress her senses, whispering sweetly into her ear, "_Get me the Eidolon_."

"_We understand_." she said, beginning to walk again.

Suddenly the catacombs didn't seem like anything but formations of rock and a distant echo of the past that meant nothing to the Maenad.

"_Hmm_…" Zeromus muttered, "_I do not know why, but this Eidolon, I'm having trouble tracking exactly where it is_."

Cuore frowned and looked around, "_This Eidolon. We know of it. It should be down in these catacombs, however…_"

She trailed off and drew her weapons calmly, even as Zeromus hissed, "_I feel it too. We are not alone down here. Still alert, my Maenad_."

She nodded and stalked around some of the ruins, casting out her normal and magical senses for traces of the Eidolon or whoever thought they could sneak up on her.

She crept forward, into the shadow of one of the last walls standing from a by-gone time, carefully stepping over the gravelly flooring as she went.

After a few seconds, she decided that the lost Eidolon was not in the catacombs as it should be.

Cuore stepped around the wall and frowned, appraising the group that stood in front of the passageway to the castle.

"We should have known you would attempt to stop us." she commented.

The Eblan Four already had their weapons drawn, but they made no immediate moves to attack.

Izayoi shook her head, "Cuore, please, do not make us fight you."

She tipped her head to one side, "You have a choice to engage us in combat or not. We merely seek the lost Eidolon. Step aside and we will not harm you."

"We can't do that," Gekkou informed her calmly, while Tskuinowa muttered, "Yeah, but we can't stop her, either."

Cuore's brow furrowed in confusion, "It is incompressible. You know you will not survive an encounter with us yet you still stand against us. Why?"

"Because we can't let you pass!" Izayoi said, "Cuore, we know that you are under Zeromus's control, you must fight it. We don't want to hurt you!"

Zangestu nodded, "We must try to stop you but please, let us help."

She scowled and shook her head, "What help can you of inferior design offer us?"

They glanced at each other, and she could sense their reluctance to attack her; they were weighed down by human sentiment and emotion but trapped within their duty to stop her before she could harm others or obtain her goal.

What a terrible cycle.

"There's a proper way to do everything." Cuore said, gathering the forces of nature to her as she called out, "Black hole!"

The magic was tailored to strike each of them, altering the gravity of the room around them and inducing chaos as the waves of darkness shot through the area.

They were thrown into walls and then fell to the ground in the aftermath of the spell.

She studied them for a moment before stepping lightly over their unconscious bodies, "Thoroughly disappointing."

She continued to walk, assuming for the moment that the item she sought must be within the castle above, but she still could not pinpoint an exact location.

"_Maenad_," Zeromus whispered, "_I believe it is time to pay back those that wronged you. It is time to do what you must to obtain this Eidolon for me_."

"_We understand_."

* * *

Another person fell at her feet and Cuore frowned, disgusted with their inadequate efforts to delay her mission.

She had already bested their finest warriors save for two, and still they continued to stand against her.

She found their attempts insulting and grew impatient, stalking her way through the main hallways and trying to find where the lost Eidolon was.

She suspected interference.

Cuore stepped over the body of her latest foe and passed a set of pillars, encountering yet another group of lesser forms.

"Out of our way." she snapped, calling on her magic in the form of ice first, and then searing flames.

The combination ended the hindrance to her mission with a flurry of sparks and hail and a symphony of screams.

She paused for a moment as the snow and embers settled to gaze around and reach out with her magical senses.

Yet, still the Eidolon evaded her.

"_This Eidolon. It remains elusive on purpose_." she realized, blinking a few times.

Zeromus growled, "_So it would seem. But why? Doesn't it want to be found? Perhaps someone is cloaking it from you_."

"_This is not the same as Zodiark_," she disagreed, "_This Eidolon, it will not heed us easily._"

"_Then _make _it heed you_." he commanded.

Cuore frowned and reached out with her magic again, using her mental powers to grasp onto its very soul.

"How predictable." she remarked aloud, finally realizing where the Eidolon had ended up.

She started forward again, finally making her way without interruptions, until she stood at a set of double doors.

"_Maenad_," Zeromus said, whispering softly from her left side.

She paused, waiting for him to continue.

"_Never forget you belong to me_."

She nodded and, rather then blast the doors out of her way, calmly pushed them inward and stepped into the empty room.

Cuore scoffed quietly and walked into the throne room slowly, leaving her weapons in place on her back and focusing on the gentle light of the lost Eidolon that continued to refuse her call.

She stopped in the dead center of the room and sighed, calling out loudly so that it echoed through the room; "We know you are here. You cannot hide what we seek from us."

It took a moment, but then she saw movement and turned ever so slightly, catching a glimpse of her parents.

"Did you think you could keep us from our mission?" she asked, noticing her mother cradled an orb of molten gold in her hands.

Her parents exchanged a glance, and Cuore turned around fully to face them, tipping her head to one side as she waited for a reply.

Rydia spoke up, voice uneasy, "You said it, in Troia that you were after the lost Eidolons. I know who this is," she pulled the orb closer, "But…why, Cuore?"

"We are not required to answer you." Cuore replied flatly.

There was a tense pause as her parents hesitated, leading Cuore to frown and gesture to the orb, "Give us that."

"No." Rydia replied firmly, "You are after the lost Eidolons, that much you've told us, but why? Did they…contact you? Is Zeromus after them?"

Cuore smirked, "Perhaps you should ask those of the village Mist."

Rydia's expression crumpled in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The fact that her mother didn't know made her want to laugh, but instead she decided to pay her parents back for all the pain they had caused her.

"We are not so different, High Summoner. The people of the village, _your_ people, have lied to you just as we have been lied too. The Eidolons, too, only seem to care so much for you because they _need_ you. Will not the Feymarch disappear without your influence?"

Cuore tipped her head to one side, "Yet, you seem to think they love you. How incomprehensible."

Rydia flinched, and Edge glanced at her before returning his attention to Cuore and taking a deep breath.

"Cuore, that isn't even you talking."

She rolled her eyes, but he continued, speaking as though she couldn't hear him.

"Zeromus, whatever you want, that's fine, but give me back my daughter." he said.

She frowned, "You seem to think we are being forced to act against our will,"

"I know for a fact you are," her father snapped, "and nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

She averted her gaze, "Then you are a fool. Although, this is not a new concept for us."

Edge ignored her, "I want my daughter back, Zeromus!"

Cuore sighed, annoyed, and glared at them both, leading Rydia to hug the orb to her chest, imploring, "Cuore, you have to fight his control over you. Let us help you!"

Cuore snarled, feeling her magic _begging_ to be unleashed as it flowed through her, enhancing her senses.

"This ends now." she intoned, taking a deep breath. "Black hole!"

The gravity based attack ricocheted through the room, slicing scars into the pillars and throwing her parents into the back wall, near the doors that led to the room. The Eidolon's orb rolled, unharmed, until it hit the base of one of the thrones, laying idly as the force of the Maenad's spell died down.

"What the hell…?" Edge muttered, trying to stand only to fall back into wall.

Rydia stayed kneeling on the ground, breathing ragged, "That is unlike any magic I have ever felt!"

Cuore glared at them, unconcerned with the Eidolon as it lay outside of their grasp.

"You lied to us." she hissed, hands tightening around the handles of her katanas.

While they struggled to get to their feet, she continued, body shaking with rage, "You lied to us!"

"Cuore," her father said, helping Rydia to her feet, "whatever you think, whatever Zeromus has told you, it's a lie! Please, just calm down and-"

"Calm down?!" she screamed, eyes narrowing into slits, "You lied to us! You never cared for us, you used us!"

Rydia shook her head, "Oh Cuore, that isn't true! It's us; your parents!"

Cuore laughed a hollow, mocking laugh, "Parents? We share no such bond."

Before they could speak again, she rushed forward, imbuing her blades with the element of wind until it spilled forth from the blade. She slashed, still a fair distance away, but the overflow of magic morphed into deadly scythes. The force of the magical attack knocked her parents back into the wall behind them, and her mother hurriedly chanted a weak level ice spell to form a shield between them.

Cuore snarled, disgusted by the defensive move.

She cut the wall in half, causing the icy wall to fracture until it broke apart, showering her parents with fragments.

Edge deflected her blade, but he made no moves to go on the offensive, while Rydia just scurried out of the way and began chanting again.

Cuore glanced at her, expecting an attack, although all she got was an attempt at a spell to stop her movement.

Maenads were resistant to spells such as those and she glared at the green haired woman, "Your pathetic attempts to stall insult us."

Rydia shook her head, "I won't fight you,"

"Then you'll die." Cuore hissed, calling forth a lightning bolt to strike her.

At the last moment, she had turned halfway to block a hesitant slash to her side that was predictable and poorly timed. Even if it had connected, Cuore would not have been injured enough to tip the balance of this encounter.

As it was, she stood with her katana locked against her father's, her spell grazing Rydia as the summoner dodged the worst of it but still fell to her hands and knees.

Cuore twisted her blade and disengaged from Edge, glaring at him before she smirked and let her gaze dart between the two of them.

"You hesitant."

"We won't fight you." Rydia repeated, holding her hands up in surrender.

Edge nodded his agreement, "We don't want to do this, please let us help you Cuore."

She trembled angrily, squeezing her eyes shut, "It's too late for that. You lied to us."

Without planning the attack, she lashed out haphazardly and caught Edge's left blade knocking it aside before dancing back a few steps and spinning back around to look at both of them, letting them regroup while she fought against the intense feelings of wrath that threatened to boil over.

Cuore's breathing hitched and she averted her gaze, hands shaking as she suddenly felt dizzy and unfocused.

An indeterminable amount of time passed as Cuore tried to remember what, exactly, she was doing, but the hush was broken by her mother's voice, soft and wavering.

"Cuore," she said, taking a few steps forward.

She looked up, glaring at her, but the summoner was not dissuaded, "Please, what is going on? Will you tell us? Will you just…calm down enough to let us help you? What has Zeromus told you that would make you believe that we lied to you?"

Cuore's hands tightened, "Zeromus has told us _nothing_. He is the only one who _hasn't_ lied to us! We heard _you_, both of you!"

"Heard us say what?" Edge asked, managing to sound genuinely confused and worried about her.

She pointed a katana at each of them in turn, all her anger and sorrow and fears flooding her mind and turning her emotions to disarray.

"You did not tell us that the Eidolons would not accept us. You did not tell us that was their decision! You did not tell us the Feymarch was damaged. You told us nothing, you _lied_ to us!" she snapped, baring her teeth, "You did not tell us that the council dispossessed us, that they would not accept us. You _chose_ to lie to us!"

Her parents exchanged a glance, and her mother blinked, "Wait, Cuore, did you-"

"Did you ever tell us the truth?" she demanded, her own voice trembling as she fought to understand all these complex feelings.

"Of course we did!" Edge insisted, "Cuore, we never meant to lie to you. We would have told you, but-"

"Would have?!" she shrieked, "You have never loved us, you needed us, you wanted to use us!"

"No, we _do_ love you!" Rydia pleaded only to be cut off as Cuore continued.

"You are the last summoner, you needed another. You needed us. We could save your _beloved_ Eidolons. We could be your salvation. You never loved us, you only brought us from the moon to use us!"

She turned her attention to her father and gave him a contemptuous once over, "And you only pretended to care about us because you loved _her_." she accused, tipping her head in Rydia's direction.

They both looked horrified by her words, but it was Edge who spoke up first, "Cuore…is that what you think? You can't…you have to know that I love you! You're my daughter, I care about you, that's why I refuse to fight you. That is the truth."

"Nothing you say is true!" she cried, "You lie, and you use, and once something is no longer…appropriate you disregard it."

She closed her eyes, and despite her fury tears leaked from her lashes and rolled down her cheeks, "Are we a disappointment to you? Did we not complete our tasks to your satisfaction? Are you ashamed by us? Are you frightened, as are the people of Mist? Is that why you sent us away?"

"No!" Rydia all but shouted, eyes widening, "Never, Cuore! You mean everything to us, please, you must believe us, you must listen to us. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you feel so hurt by us, but we love you. We won't fight you, and we won't let you go easily, either."

Cuore trembled, wanting so desperately to believe their words, but unable to trust them after they had already betrayed her.

She felt a set of hands gently rest on her shoulders and strengthen her resolve, calming her frazzled nerves and dangerous emotions.

"_You are mine_," a whisper brushed against her ear, sounding sweet and beautiful to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up and declared, "We have said enough. Zeromus protects us, Zeromus guides us, and Zeromus never lies to us."

"Zeromus is evil!" her father insisted.

Cuore glared at them both, "Your words cannot be trusted. Give us the lost Eidolon."

"This isn't even about that, is it?" Edge commented, "If it were, you would have taken it already."

Rydia's breathing betrayed the fact that she was close to tears, "Please, Cuore, fight his hold over you! His plans are evil, and he doesn't truly care about you. All he wants is to destroy and hurt."

Cuore glared at them, "We grow tried of your interference and continued deceit."

"_Yes, my little Maenad, make them pay and claim your prize_."

She heeded her master's instructions and called forth the Eidolon she had acquired from Troia. This Eidolon knew the meaning of pain; she knew it in her very soul.

Pain of betrayal, pain of lose, pain of knowledge. She understood, and Cuore felt justified in using her.

"Embodiment of pain, Anima we invoke thy name!"

There was a deafening screech as the floor was peeled away to allow a horrific beast to slowly rise. The monsters arms were bound against its chest, the ends dangling and swaying around it, coiling around it as if alive with a dance. The head of the monster was large and halfway shadowed by a mask, only allowing a mouth of fangs and the glaring eyes to be seen.

Her parents stood, appalled, staring at the imposing Eidolon as it screeched to the ceiling without opening its mouth.

Rydia especially looked alarmed, hands to her mouth with wide eyes as if struck by the utter ugliness of the monster.

Cuore smirked, "We can think of nothing more poetic then the last summoner alive falling at the hands of an _Eidolon_."

The summoner shook her head, "Cuore, please, this isn't right! Let me help you, I don't want to fight you! I _love_ you!"

She glared at her, furious at the lies that still painted her words, the desire to spill her blood growing stronger by the second.

She turned to her Eidolon, "Silence her. Permanently."

The monster roared in response, and Rydia screamed, clapping her hands over her ears. Anima's chains rose as if they were alive and one shot out, coiling around the summoner's arm.

The chain was pulled back by an invisible force, dragging the disoriented woman with it as another encircled her waist, constricting movement.

Edge reacted a second too late, and by the time he had reached for his wife, she was already out of range, fighting against the binds that pulled her towards the monstrous Eidolon.

He moved forward but Cuore dashed over and barred his path, taking a casual swing with the katana _he_ had given her.

Her father looked surprised and dodged it, taking a step back to look her over.

"You will not save her." Cuore said, brandishing her blades, "Not this time."

"Cuore, what are you doing?! Can't you see that Zeromus is just using you for some evil plot? Please, don't make us fight you!"

She glared at him, "We cannot make you do anything. Your actions are your own."

He hesitated, obviously torn, but there was a flash from a spell behind her.

Cuore waited for a moment, not bothering to turn around, and then heard her mother cry out again, obviously having only enraged Anima by unleashing her magic.

"Cuore, I don't want to hurt you!" Edge pleaded, shifting the grip on his weapons.

She scoffed, "That will not be an issue."

While Rydia fought against the chains, Cuore engaged her father in a dance of blades, insulted by his lack of enthusiasm.

She frowned as she blocked the rather predictable combination of slashes and strikes, amazed that she had barely won against him last encounter.

Then again, he had been _trying_ that day.

"Your attacks are foreseeable and flawed. You will not save your dearest wife with such monotonous attacks." she told him, flicking her blades to knock him back a few steps.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Edge said as if that should explain the sad battle.

She glared at him, catching one of his katanas and forcing it in a circular motion, nearly prying it from his fingers. He managed to knock her blade away at the last second, but he didn't go on the offensive, and she narrowed his eyes as she noticed his divided attention.

There was no investment in this fight, not when the summoner was in danger mere feet away.

Besides, his judgment was clouded as he tried not to harm her.

Cuore attacked him, ripping his attention away from her mother, and forced him into another round of slices.

As she pushed Edge further away from Rydia, she finally skidded to a halt, glancing over her shoulder at the battle behind them.

Rydia wasn't stupid, and despite one of her arms being entangled by Anima's chains, she used her free hand and rapidly chanting ice spells to freeze the metal to its very core, making the materiel brittle enough to shatter when she kicked at it. But her voice was hoarse from chanting, and her magical reserves were running visibly low as the monster continued to drag her across the room, towards its waiting teeth and talons.

Another chain rose up after the last had been shattered and wrapped it's self around her free arm, pinning it to her side. The summoner wailed in frustration and began a new chant, body successfully tied.

Cuore frowned and glanced at the Eidolon, "Put her out of her misery."

Rydia glanced over her shoulder, startled, and her chant faltered on her lips even before Anima's voice rose to a pitch.

The green haired woman cried in agony from the piercing voice of the horrid Eidolon, the magic in it reacting badly with the magic in her blood.

The chains around Rydia shifted and bound her wrists and ankles together while the rest of her body was freed.

But before she could try and cast a spell, Anima growled and one of the chains wrapped around her midsection uncoiled and slithered out, rapidly spiraling around Rydia's throat, tightening when the Eidolon beckoned it with a clawed finger.

The summoner choked, mid-song, and, by instinct, she tried to move her hands to the chain, though they were held fast.

She heard her father gasp, but before he could intervene, she stepped into his line of sight, reminding him that she would stand in his way.

"Rydia!"

Cuore smacked one of his blades clean out of his hand, narrowing her eyes, "You are distracted."

"Cuore!" he pleaded, "What are you doing?! Can't you see that your going to get us killed?"

"That is the idea." she snapped, flipping one of her swords to an underhand grip.

Edge looked shocked, "Do you…honestly _hate_ us that much?

That question did not require any thought, and the answer sprang to her lips on impulse, "Yes."

She _did_ hate them. She wanted them dead, she wanted the stone tiles of the throne splattered with their blood.

They _deserved_ it.

They had lied to her, they had used her, they had tried to keep her from her goals.

She was a Maenad, her purpose was to serve and to seek and to survive.

Without warning she struck again, the clung of metal on metal ringing through the hall, echoing over the din of Anima's shrieks.

Cuore wasted no time, she hacked with both her blades, keeping Edge on the defensive as she lashed out with all her anger and hurt, slowly but surely wearing him down until she grew tired of the toying with him.

She hooked his single katana between hers and wrenched the blade from his hands, throwing it to the floor a few feet away before finally getting her wish and slicing Sun's Radiance down his arm, drawing blood at last.

She smirked wickedly as he pressed his hand to the wound with a wince.

"We drew first blood," she taunted, "you know that means you have already lost."

She expected him to try and reason with her again, to beg her to reconsider what she was about to do. She did not expect to have to back flip out of the way of a flame spell aimed straight at her.

The tips of the fire singed her long sleeves and she grinned as she landed, bent down on one knee.

"You would finally attack us? Is your desire to protect the summoner that strong?" she asked, standing slowly.

He didn't reply and instead hurried to retrieve his fallen katana, although Cuore was faster and skidded in between them, pushing her blade upwards, nicking his chin as she did so, though she missed any vitals parts as he lurched backwards.

Cuore glared at him and, using his own motion against him, swept one of his legs out from under him at the same moment she took the blunt end of Moon's Shadow to his wounded arm.

Edge gasp and she wasted no time in dropping him to the floor, even without using her katanas, and smirked with approval at the outcome of their duel.

As she watched, he reached for his weapon, obviously still intent on stopping her and saving his beloved.

She jammed her heel into his hand, satisfied with the snap of a metacarpal under the pressure, and effectively stalled his efforts to reach the fallen weapon.

It was then her eyes finally got a good look at the weapon; the blade was white, glowing with some sort of inner light that pulsed softly, illuminating the area around it.

Cuore frowned and bent down, scooping the blade up in her hand, still holding his hand down.

"Hmm…" she said, giving the blade an experimental swing, "A respectable design. The Lunarian's created these weapons with superior materials and impressive attention to detail."

The Masamune, one of the Lunarian's hidden weapons left on the moon. Of course her father would have pulled out this relic to try and fend off Zeromus.

Returning her attention to her father, she glared at him and sheathed her own weapons, gripping the handle of the Masamune until her knuckles turned white.

"We hate you." she spat, taking a moment to see how her mother was faring, grinning in grim pleasure as she watched Anima rage to the ceiling and her mother, nearly drained of air by now, still trying to pry herself free.

At least they put up a good struggle.

"Cuore!" Edge said, drawing her attention back and making her step off his hand so she could see him better.

"Please, let us help you. You are the strongest person I know, so please, fight Zeromus. We love you."

Cuore growled and gave him a hard kick to the ribs, "Your sentiments make us ill." she muttered, annoyed.

She bent down so she could whisper into his ear over the chaos behind them, "We can think of nothing more painful then for you to have to watch everything you love disappear right before your eyes, powerless to stop it."

"Cuore, please-"

She stood and kicked him again, "Stop calling us that! We are Maenad, we do not recognize the human name you have assigned us!"

Cuore trembled with rage, "We should not have come to this planet. We do not belong. You brought us here. You ruined everything."

The sound of a gasp from the other side of the room drew both of their attention, although Cuore turned much quicker to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

Leo stood stiff and wide-eyed, taking in the scene around him with a shocked and sickened expression.

There was a surge of something she couldn't place, but all too quickly that strange feeling was disrupted by hatred.

Leo shook a little and glanced around, making a little squeaking noise before Edge shouted at him.

"Leo, run!"

To his credit, the little boy did not need to be told twice, and he swallowed before turning to flee from the room.

Cuore smirked and dashed over, crossing the distance in a few steps and coming standing in the doorway to bar his path.

He skidded to a halt, startled, "C-Cuore?"

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt with her free hand, carelessly tossing him into the room once more.

"We can't let you leave." she commented, weaving her way slowly through the room.

She walked by Edge, who appeared to be struggling to get to his feet, and she passed Rydia, now unconscious, before she finally stopped at Leo's side.

She glared down at him where he lay in a dazed heap, finding him utterly repulsive at that moment. She picked him up again, eliciting a small squeal, and dragged him across the rest of the room before slamming him back into one of the thrones.

Cuore's free hand grasped his shoulder so hard she could feel the joint in his shoulder and she was tempted to twist it out of place.

"Everything is your fault," she snapped, other hand tightening around the handle of her stolen weapon, "_Everything_."

His eyes were unfocused, but wide as he tried to speak, "S-sissy…?"

"We are not your sister!" she screamed, lifting him up only to slam him backwards again, "Everything is your fault!"

He whimpered and she shook her head, continuing her rant, "You had to come and ruin everything, didn't you? You took everything from us! The Eidolons don't want us, they have _you_, Eblan doesn't want us, they have _you_, our parents don't want us, they have _you_!"

He started to cry and her glared hardened, "Pathetic lower life forms, crawling around this rock of a planet trying to survive when they all know their going to die anyway…how incomprehensible."

"C-Cuore," he sobbed, trying to twist out of her grasp, "your hurting me!"

She growled, "Pain? _Pain_?! You don't know the meaning of the word! You little parasite, sucking away what others have…"

She heard something being shouted behind her but ignored it, having heard plenty out of her former parents already, "Anima understands pain, and we've charged her with teaching it to _them_."

Leo was shaking, staring at her with those wide, innocent eyes but today she was unmoved.

Cuore leveled the blade at him, "That leaves us to teach it to _you_, favored one."

She pulled her arm back, morbidly thrilled to hear what kind of sound he would make as her weapon ran him through.

"_Stop_!"

The unknown voice held such command to it that Cuore stalled the katana an inch from Leo's chest.

She blinked, and her head was filled with frenzied speaking, most of it too low to hear.

"_Eidolons_…?" she thought, confused.

They hadn't been speaking to her since…

She blinked again and the scene before her became sharp and clear and she gasped, releasing the hold on her brother's shoulder and taking a step backwards.

"What am I doing?" she asked aloud, startled.

Why did she hate him so much? Unlike her parents he had never lied to her, he had done nothing but love her, so why did she blame him for everything? Things had changed once he had been born, yes, but that was hardly his fault.

Cuore took a few more steps back, not trusting herself, as her little brother curled into himself, sobbing.

There was a panicked shuffle behind her and she turned, startled once more by what she saw.

Did she really want to kill them? They had lied to her, and they had been trying to stop her from reaching her goals, but did she hate them so much that she wanted them dead?

Cuore watched as if in a daze as her father finished severing the binds that held her mother, although from where she was she couldn't tell if the woman was breathing or not.

Leo still cried behind her, voice muffled and distressed, adding to the frantic feeling in the room.

"_Please, don't make me cause anymore pain_," Anima suddenly pleaded with her, tearful voice crisp.

"Anima, return." she called, feeling dizzy and leaning against a nearby pillar.

A few spots of blood speckled the ground at her feet, next to the golden orb, and she stared at them, confused.

Had she spilled that blood?

The katana she had stolen slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor as Cuore raised both hands to her head.

"_Destined one, listen quickly and carefully, you must_-"

But the voice was cut off, and there was a chorus of protests from the other Eidolons before they, too, were silenced.

"_Maenad_!" Zeromus yelled at her, so loudly that she flinched, "_We have what we came for, leave this place._"

"What am I doing?" she whispered, confused.

His voice softened, lulling her into a sense of ease, "_You are doing what must be done. This place, it hurts you to be here, leave at once._"

Cuore blinked a few times, "But I-"

"_Maenad, you must listen to me. You are mine, and I am your protector. They will only try to stop you. Didn't they prove that in Troia? Reason will not work on them, you and I are above their kind, don't you remember_?"

She stood up straight, brushing a few stray hairs off her face as he continued to murmur softly in one ear.

"_Listen, my little one, they caused you pain, all you did was return the favor."_

Cuore breathed out, calming down, "But…the Eidolons, they-"

"_They only want to use you, just like everyone else. They need you to free them_. _They are the reason for all of this trouble, are they not_?"

She scowled, "Yes."

"_Now go, leave this place_." his voice held a sense of urgency and she obeyed, scooping the orb up and running from the embodiment of her past until the echoes of pain faded into nothingness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it. I would hazard to say this is the worse home-coming ever. I don't have much to say about this chapter, same as the last, since it speaks for itself.

Anima. A summon from other games, most notably FF X, in which she was an optional Aeon. I'm...not actually sure what she does to attack in game...it's not really clear. Thus, I wrote my own take on her. She also has a bit more to her backstory that will be covered later. (As with all the Eidolons)

I'm hoping to have another chapter ready soon, but after that it's possible I'll take a short break from this story for a month or so.

Until next time, thanks for reading!


	15. Shatter

The interior of the Tower of Babil was unnaturally bright, with blinding fluorescent lighting that made the already high polished metallic walls seem to glow. Wires and tubes traveled along the baseboards, glittering with power as they went as if they were veins supplying blood to a body of flesh.

Cuore stepped lightly through a doorway; the doors sliding closed behind her, and took a moment to look around before proceeding onward.

"_Yes, come my Maenad. It is time_." Zeromus said, voice greedy as he breathed into her ear.

"_We have what you need_?" Cuore asked, stopping on front of a panel and punching in the code that would allow her access to the next section of the tower.

"_I had hoped for even more power, but this latest Eidolon, despite not answering us, should have enough combined with the others to do what I desire._" Zeromus explained.

She nodded and stepped over a bundle of wires, continuing her trek through the sterile hallways.

"_Oh, what glorious destruction will rain down upon this wretched little world! I cannot wait to hear the screams of agony and fear, to taste the utter doom, to see the calamity as it hits these foolish beings_!"

He cackled, wraithlike form coiling around Cuore, the vague outline of a person shimmering into her vision only to fade a second later.

"_You have my thanks, Maenad_." he cooed, hand creasing her cheek, "_My eternal, undying thanks._"

Guided by the seductive voice, she traversed a good portion of the tower, finally coming to a large, circular room.

The floor was riveted and systematically uneven while the panels in this room weren't polished but matte finished, instead.

In the center stood a column of white, dazzling her eyes with its brightness.

"The core of Babil." she stated, cocking her head to one side.

Zeromus hummed and swirled around her, "_Yes, such a beautiful sight isn't it? The height of Lunarian advancement. My design, of course, who else could create something so perfect?_"

"You were the head of the project they entitled Babil. This tower was your design, your plan." Cuore said, suddenly aware of much more then she should be.

Zeromus hissed, "_Yes, at one time. But I lost all of that. They decommissioned me from the science academy, stripped me of my rank, my life. Oh, all because my theories, my ideas, my practices were too radical, they said_…"

He growled, "_I'll show them radical_."

Cuore's eyes dilated from the bright light, but she was unable to look away from it, even as she blinked, "This core…it is a chaos reactor, using a multitude of sources to stay powered. Yet, it is not operating at peak performance."

Zeromus breathed into her ear, making her shudder, "_No, it is not. Not yet, my little one. Come closer, won't you?_"

Cuore swallowed, "We…are experiencing emotions." she stated, a tendril of fear worming it's way into her mind and heart as she felt the currents in the room tremble around her. They flowed erratically, singing of danger and chaos as they spun and twisted, distorting the very essence of the room.

"This core is producing radiation."

A hand enclosed around her left wrist, and Zeromus's alluring voice whispered, "_Come, my little Maenad, there is nothing to fear. I am here. Come with me, walk closer._"

Cuore hesitated, but took a few steps towards the core regardless, its light beginning to give her a headache.

"This…is not right." she said, halting.

Zeromus's arm wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand teased her hair, "_No, do not fear, do not think, merely follow my voice_."

He prodded her forward, and she complied, eased by the whisper of his voice into her ear even as a part of her screamed to flee the room.

"_I will show them all what I am capable of. My wrath will be sweet, it will consume all, and finally I can enjoy the destruction I so desire_…" he said, voice wavering with hunger.

Cuore stopped in front of the core, dizzy from the hum of the machine as it pulsated, and she swallowed before asking, "What would you have us do?"

"_Take out the Eidolon crystals, my Maenad_," Zeromus said, hand stroking her shoulders, "_Place them inside the core_."

Cuore shivered, but did as she was told and removed them from their pouch, one by one, until she held them in her hands.

But then she paused, debating the command to place them inside the reactor. Logically, something seemed off.

"If we do as you ask, the magical essence of these beings designated as Eidolons would disrupt the core's current state. The Eidolons are in an ultraviolet frequency. If we place them within this infrared based reactor, the combination could prove dangerous. The powers are not compatible. They are from two different ends of the magical spectrum. The resulting reaction would overload the reactor, causing a cascade failure of all Babil's systems, including the safety measures currently in place to stop contamination of local populace and fauna."

Zeromus cackled, "_That is the idea_!"

"Your instructions do not seem logical." she informed him calmly.

He hissed and suddenly the hand that lovingly stroke her hair before, tugged it painful, making her lean her head back in surprise as his voice whispered angrily, "_Logical? I'm far removed from logic, stupid creature. I want this tower's core to overload, to fail. In short, I want it to explode_."

Cuore blinked, "That-"

"_Now is not the time to break free of my control, Maenad,_" he hissed, digging his intangible nails into her shoulder, "_You will heed my orders_!"

Cuore winced, pain seeping into her head as he breathed into her ear, "_Now, place the Eidolons into the reactor. You were made to follow orders, so follow mine. Did not your creator desire world destruction?_"

"Our Creator desired knowledge above all else. His physical needs would have led to the destruction of this planet. He required the geothermal energies of planetary cores to survive."

Zeromus sighed, "_Silence! I do not care, honestly. You are mine, Maenad, you've been mine from the moment I first contacted you. Now, place the Eidolons into the reactor_!"

Cuore blinked, "No."

There was pause, and his touch vanished as he hissed, "_No? You dare tell me no_?!"

"I have a choice, do I not?" she said, confused and disoriented, "I will not-"

"_You have no choice_!" he screeched.

Cuore felt as if talons dug into her very soul, squeezing it as a presence flooded her mind, dark and wicked and demanded far more attention then she could provide.

"_Do it_!"

Puzzled, she placed the first few crystals inside the pillar of light. The currents of magic inside caught them, trapping them in a suspended state as she continued to fed the crystals to the light.

"_Yes, yes_!" Zeromus cried happily, "_Oh, day of disaster, how I have waited for you_!"

The room was suddenly plunged into red as the lights dimmed and an alarm went off, speaking in Lunarian.

The core trembled and the tower rumbled to the foundation just as she had placed the final crystal in place.

Zeromus laughed, his hands once again returning to her shoulders as if he stood behind her, only this time his touch burned and his nails dug into her skin, "_Do you feel that? Sheer power of the worse kind. Chaos energy, the kind no one can control. The core will suck the Eidolons dry, and once its drunk it's fill of their life-force, it will no longer be able to contain the built up power. It will overflow into this tower, into this world. In the blink of an eye, the Crystals will shatter, the oceans will burst, and the ground will spilt open. In a matter of minutes all life will be snuffed out as the very core of this pathetic world shatters…_"

He laughed softly and kissed her cheek, "_All thanks to you, Cuore_."

The sound of her name, her _real_ name, snapped her out of a daze and she blinked, just as a familiar voice let out an enraged cry.

Zeromus scoffed, unimpressed, "_So now you make yourself known? It's much too late, undying one._"

The voice was soft yet fierce, like an ember on the bottom of the fire, waiting to be ignited into a dangerous blaze, "_Too late? It is never too late. I will not let you harm these spirits. I will sacrifice myself if necessary._"

"_Do whatever you like_," Zeromus said, sighing, "_The end is coming whether you accept it or not_."

Cuore blinked once more and then shook her head, suddenly hearing the frantic and pained cry of her Eidolons.

She gasped and reached forward to remove them from the core's light, but Zeromus snatched her wrist, "_Ah, no, little Maenad, I don't think so. You've done enough, haven't you? I couldn't have done this without you, after all_."

She could feel the pain of the Eidolons trapped inside the pillar, and she yanked at her arm, wishing to free herself from the invisible hold.

"Release me!" she finally screamed, fearing for the safety of the magical spirits.

Zeromus laughed, "_All you had to do was ask_,"

A pain exploded inside her head, feeling as though someone was ripping claws through her mind, tearing apart her memories and emotions as though they were paper.

Cuore cried out, gripping her chest as she lost her breath, heart skipping a few beats.

Zeromus's cackling laugh was the last thing she heard as he vacated her system, returning her perceptions to normal but shattering her mind until she collapsed onto the ground, slipping into a darkened void.

* * *

Kieran was awoken by banging on his door and the subsequent groans and complaints of his roommates.

"What the hell…?" one of them said, "We're all supposed to get up early tomorrow!"

Kieran lifted his head enough to glance at the door, just as a familiar voice accompanied another bang, "Kieran!"

Kain sounded impatient, although not flustered, which made Kieran wonder why his mentor was here at all.

"Ugh, it's captain Highwind." one roommate moaned, throwing the covers back over his head.

"What does he want? It's like midnight," the final occupant said, glaring at the door.

Kieran rubbed his eyes groggily, just the first roommate glared over at him, "You're his favorite, you answer the door."

He frowned, but sat up all the same just as someone threw a pillow at the door.

It happened to nearly collide with Kain, who had finally opened the door. But he closed the door just in time and used it as a shield.

After the pillow hit the floor with a dull thud, Kain opened the door again, squinting into the darkened room, "Kieran, come on. We're going."

"Where?" Kieran muttered under his breath, not expecting an answer. Kain didn't give him one and turned to leave the room, obviously assuming his apprentice would follow him.

Which, he did, although he groaned as he stood, stumbling through the room to gather his things.

As he left, he stooped to pick up the pillow and toss it back at his roommate, inciting another round of complaints.

He grinned and shut the door, struggling to catch up to his mentor as he hurriedly finished getting dressed.

"Where are we going?" Kieran called as loudly as he dared without waking up other residents of the castle.

Kain didn't reply, possibly because he didn't hear, and as Kieran settled his swallow against his back, he ran down a staircase until he caught up, stifling a yawn.

"Here," Kain said, tossing a vial over his shoulder.

Kieran reached out to clumsily catch it, "And this is?" he questioned, still drowsy.

"Something to help with airsickness." his mentor replied, not wavering in his steps as he walked.

Kieran made a face as he fiddled with the stopper on the container, "Then we're taking an airship?"

"Yes."

Kieran was displeased that his mentor was being elusive as to where they were going and why now, in the middle of the night. Not that it was anything new; Kain often gave short answers to important questions.

Kieran sighed and downed the purplish liquid, loathing the idea of getting on an airship in the first place.

He gave his mentor a once over, noticing the determined look on his face along with a frown.

Kieran rolled his eyes about the late night trip and stayed one step behind him as they entered the airship hanger.

"So, which one?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

Kain's frown deepened, "We need to go there fast. Let's take the _Voyager_."

"Go _where_ fast?" Kieran asked again, only to be ignored as Kain brushed past him into the hanger, heading for the most advanced airship without another word.

Kieran frowned and followed, yawning again as he went and wondering just what Kain was intent on doing and why it couldn't wait until morning.

Did he know something no one else did?

By the time Kieran had made in up the ramp, the _Voyager_'s engines had been started and the power had been flicked on inside.

Kain tapped a few buttons on the control panel in front of him without looking, staring instead at a map display off to one side.

Kieran, annoyed with being ignored, crossed his arms, "Hey, what is this all about? Where are we going?"

"To the Tower of Babil." Kain replied distractedly, running his index finger over the map in a straight line as if plotting a course.

Kieran let his arms fall, surprised, "The tower? But-"

"Sit. We're about to take off."

He froze for a moment before blinking and then doing as he was told and sitting in the co-pilot's seat gingerly. Even with the tonic taken earlier, he had no desire to take flight; and to the Tower of Babil no less.

Kain shifted the gears on the airship and lurched into the air, making Kieran grip the sides of his seat.

His eyes slid to the side as they rose from the hanger and then took off at a speed that seemed a little extreme.

"Don't you think you should handle the ship a little more carefully? You're going to over-heat the engines."

Kain shook his head, "I said I wanted to get there fast. We don't have time. Besides, Cid and Luca always boast about this ship. Let's see what it's made of."

Kieran swallowed and looked away from the main window, staring instead at the controls in front of him. He reached forward and pushed a button, checking the output to see just how much strain Kain's reckless speed was putting on the ship.

He made a face, "This is a strange course,"

"It's faster."

He looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Are you planning on telling me why we're in such a hurry, or why it's only you and me going to, quite possibly, the most dangerous location on our planet?"

Kain sighed and glanced at him, "I know where Cuore is."

Kieran's eyes widened and he sat up, "At the tower?"

"Yes."

"So we're going there?!" he snapped, slamming a fist on the panel in front of him, "Just the two of us? She decimated _all_ of us in Troia, what makes you think-"

Kain frowned at him and interrupted, "She is in danger. I highly doubt she'll be any threat to us."

Kieran scoffed, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, but it doesn't change the fact that the tower itself is dangerous enough!"

Kain didn't reply, and as the tower came into view off in the distance, Kieran glared at him, "Besides, how do you know this?"

His mentor sighed but only replied with, "There's a docking port mid-way up the tower. At least, there used to be. We should be able to park the _Voyager_ there."

"How do you know that?"

Kain sent him a look, and Kieran sank back in his seat, muttering, "Never mind, stupid question."

They approached the tower and Kain decreased their speed and adjusted their altitude so that they were level with a thin platform jutting out into the sky. Kieran glanced out the window, taking in the sight of the tower. He'd never been this close to it before, and quite frankly, he'd never wanted to be.

From what he'd heard, the Tower of the Babil was a place better left alone.

As his mentor maneuvered the ship into position, Kieran looked back to him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kain spared him a brief glance, "Would you have come?"

Kieran scowled and looked away, angry at being tricked, "You deceived me."

"Mislead." Kain countered, shifting gears again and making the ship squeal as it drifted into place.

"That's the same thing and you know it." Kieran retorted, adjusting the strap cross his shoulder that held his weapon. If they were going into the Tower of Babil, he would need to be ready.

As the _Voyager_'s docking clamps were deployed and locked into place, Kain stood and nodded at him, "I know where in the tower she is. It's a few floors up from our current location."

"Do you also know the layout of the tower?" Kieran asked as Kain lowered the ramp.

He received another flat look for his trouble and nodded, "Never mind again."

They left the safety of the ship and Kieran tried not to get distracted by the amazing view of not only the night sky above them, but also the scenery below them. The mountains were level with their current position, and an expanse of grass stretched out beyond them. If it had been day, he suspected they would have been able to make out more details, possibly even Eblan castle.

Kieran pried his eyes way from the view and pattered across the catwalk, shivering in the strong winds that buffeted against him. Kain was trying to open a metallic door but kept receiving some sort of vocal message.

"_AckTry DiLess_." the voice chimed.

Kieran made a face, "Lunarian?"

"Probably," Kain replied, trying another set of buttons only to hear the message again.

He frowned, "I'm trying to remember…Ah,"

The door slid open and Kieran had to admit he was slightly impressed.

They stepped inside and were immediately assaulted by bright lights flashing between bright white and red and a blaring alarm.

The same monotone voice declared, "_VicTa AyLo-Cri Sin PolyLas_."

Kieran shrugged, "Whatever _that_ means."

"There's an overload in the core of the tower." Kain supplied, drawing his weapon.

"And you know this…how? Can you speak Lunarian?"

Kain shook his head and started forward, "No."

Kieran grumbled under his breath, feeling like he was missing something and not enjoying the sensation at all.

Kain led them through the passageways swiftly, only pausing a few times too look around, as if trying to catch his bearings.

The alarm continued to chime, and the voice continued to warn of some most likely fatal overload in progress.

"Are we close?" Kieran asked after a moment, making Kain glanced at him and blink, almost as if he had forgotten he was there.

"Not quite, but I-"

He was cut off as the tower shook, and the voice change its tone to a different phrase.

Kain winced as the floor rumbled again, and Kieran gave him a worried look.

"I don't know. We should move." his mentor said.

They took off once more, traveling through the eerie, harsh corridors that all seemed to blur together and look the same after awhile.

They went up two stories of a staircase but once they stepped out, they were confronted by a set of armored soldiers.

"Robots." Kain explained, leaning over to speak over the siren.

Kieran sighed, "Great, robots."

They both took stance as the robots straightened upon seeing them.

"Identifying object." one intoned, scanning them with some sort of beam. It didn't hurt, but Kieran flinched all the same and turned to ask Kain if they should attack or not.

However, his mentor wasn't at his side anymore.

Movement drew his attention as Kain came down from the air, embedding his spear up to the middle of it, straight through the android's head.

"Let me help you out," he remarked, pulling his lance free, "This is a spear and it just impaled you."

As the robot crumbled, sparks flying from the 'wound', Kain hopped off and landed on the floor behind him, flicking plates of metal off his lance that were still on it.

Kieran was once again impressed, but also annoyed that now he was left facing two of the beast as they declared, "Intruders."

"Typical." he muttered, giving his swallow a twirl before dashing forward, glad he was at least faster then the robots.

His blade barely cut into the leg, and he nearly wrenched his shoulder in the process. With a grunt he pulled the swallow free and hacked again, creating an X shaped indent in the monsters leg.

He heard another one of the machines fall with a clang into a nearby wall and sighed, annoyed by his lack of success.

Kieran hopped back as the robot reached to grab him, avoiding the attack and then slicing off one of the metallic hands.

However, the other hand bat him backwards, and Kieran slammed into the wall behind him, wincing.

The tip of a spear burst through the front chest plate of the robot, causing the monster to wobble back and forth before falling face first into the ground. Kieran raised an arm to block any debris from flying at him.

He glanced up, glad he hadn't been flattened, and watched Kain yank his weapon free and give it a once over before jumping off the body of the robot and offering a hand to help him up.

Kieran sighed, but reached up nonetheless.

"You're out of practice," Kain said, pulling him to his feet.

Kieran glared at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, but my mentor is a cheap-ass and wouldn't buy me a new swallow,"

Kain smirked but didn't say anything and instead opened another door to their left, revealing another staircase.

They hurried up it and stepped out into another floor, a bright beam spotlight blinding them.

"Identifying object." a flying orb intoned, scanning them.

Kain rolled his eyes and glanced at Kieran, "Even you can get this one."

Kieran glared at him, "Thanks."

He did as he was told and hopped up to strike the floating orb in the eye-like light source, cleaving the drone in half. It fell into two pieces on the ground, sparking, and Kain ran past him, making Kieran sigh and follow, looking down corridors as they passed them wondering just how far they had to go through here.

He'd heard the tower was so large that to traverse the whole thing would take weeks. He didn't feel like spending more then ten more minutes in this place.

The alarm was giving him a headache, and the threat of monsters was a very real hazard.

"_All of this just to find Cuore_," he fumed, "_and most likely, once we do, she'll kill us_."

He wasn't going to dwell on that and instead, try to trust his mentor's instincts.

"In here." Kain said, gesturing at a set of heavy, double doors with a brightly color panel next to it.

"Locked?"

Kain nodded and began fussing with the buttons, only to have it beep at him every combination he pushed.

The tower growled again and Kieran caught sight of some shadows on the wall just as a group of those flying drones flew past the hallway they were in.

Luckily they didn't see them, but it would only be a matter of time.

Kieran sighed and shoved Kain out of the way to jam the end of his blade into the panel. It beeped but promptly sizzled and the doors swished open.

Kain shot him a look and Kieran shrugged, "What? You said yourself that we were in a hurry,"

His mentor rolled his eyes and then stepped inside, leading Kieran to do the same although he blinked from a bright, white pillar in the center of the circular room. The pillar of light raised up, passing into the ceiling at least three floors up. The light was dazzling and fluctuated with currents of rainbow lights spiraling up and down in a frenzied dance.

"What is that?" Kieran asked, awed.

Kain was scowling at it, "The tower's core. It's power source."

Kieran stared at it, wondering if it was supposed to be oscillating and pulsing as much as it was. It seemed that it was growing brighter, even as he watched, and he shivered, hair standing on end from the flow of static electricity in the room.

"Kieran,"

He blinked, taking his eyes off the core, and caught Kain's eye as his mentor prodded him around the room, forcing him to move even if the air was thick with energy.

Around the side of the pillar that saw a familiar form lying on the ground.

"Cuore!" Kain called, receiving no answer.

He hurried to her side and knelt down while Kieran looked around the room, making sure there weren't any lingering threats before he joined his mentor and knelt at her side.

Kain was checking her pulse before he looked up and nodded towards a few crystalline shapes laying mere inches away. A few others were suspended in the air, floating as if trapped in the currents that ran through the room.

Kain stood as Kieran brushed a strand of teal hair off Cuore's face, noticing up this close, without her trying to kill him, that she was in a ragged state. Dried blood splattered sections of her clothes, while the hem of both her tunic and sleeves were singed. Her lips were chapped and her hair was matted and tangled.

"Carry her." Kain commented, picking the crystals off the ground and reaching out to capture those in the air.

Kieran glared at him, "Why do _I_ have too?"

"Because I'm a little busy," Kain snapped back, gesturing the last Eidolon, a golden orb, being held in the light of the core.

Kieran hated the idea of having to carry the Maenad, but he sighed and gathered her up, at least glad she weighed next to nothing.

Kain had successfully freed the orb from the core, and as he juggled the crystals, a cackling laugh could be heard throughout the room even as the tower shook again.

They both froze.

"You heard that, right?" Kieran asked quietly, shifting Cuore in his arms.

Kain nodded, "Time to go."

They raced from the room and headed back the way they came, thankfully not running into any robotic monsters as they went.

However, when they stepped around a corner, they nearly ran into a wall.

"Wait, this is the way we came," Kieran said, looking around in confusion.

Kain sighed through his teeth, "The tower is changing shape."

"It can do that?"

Kain shrugged, "The better question is what _can't_ it do."

They turned, but as they retraced their steps they discovered that the tower had, in fact, changed shape. Now they stood with three choices of paths to take, but as they stood there, a metal wall came down and blocked one off.

"It's not changing shape," Kieran said, "It's sectioning off certain parts. It must be some sort of defense system."

Kain appeared to hesitate, and Kieran waited, hoping his mentor would announce the path they should take.

Instead, he sighed and pulled a crystal out of the pouch at his side, "I can't believe I'm about to do this…"

He held it up, "Empress of the four winds, Barbariccia I invoke thy name."

The archfiend of wind appeared in front of them with a flourish and turned on her heel to glare at them.

"It took you long enough!" she snapped at Kain, who just scowled at her.

"You should be glad we came at all." he retorted.

She snorted and glanced at Kieran in distain, "You brought him?"

"I wasn't about to come here alone." Kain shot back.

Barbariccia flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

"Like I wouldn't,"

"You might not. You all certainly tried to kill her!"

Kain snorted, "We did not. We showed a considerable amount of restraint. None of us would try to hurt Cuore."

The Eidolon woman scoffed, "None of you could."

"Look, I didn't summon you to chat," Kain finally said, only to be interrupted as she crossed her arms and bore her teeth.

"Yes, and what makes you think you'd _allowed_ to summon me?" the archfiend of wind asked.

"It's not like it's hard," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

She glared at him, "That is not the point! I'm not a tool to be used. I'm not you."

"Oh, really? We're playing that game?"

Before the argument could continued, Kieran shifted Cuore in his arms again and stepped a little closer.

"Can you two finish your lover's spat later?!" he snapped, "I'd like to get out of here alive!"

"Lover's spat?!" they both exclaimed, scandalized.

Barbariccia glared at him, "Shut up, I'm not even sure why Kain brought you."

"And I'm not sure why he summoned _you_," Kieran complained.

She glared at him, but Kain was finally back on track and explained rapidly, "The tower is blocking us. We have an airship but we can't get to it the way we came in. I summoned you so you could guide as through here. You surely spent more time here then I ever did."

Barbariccia sighed, loudly, and gave her hair another toss, "Well, I _suppose_ I can help you. But I'm not doing it for you."

She glanced at Cuore and then looked away, "I will lead you through here. _Try_ and keep up, mortals."

The archfiend danced around and took off, prancing more then running although her strides were long and they were hard pressed to catch up.

Kain rolled his eyes, "I hate her."

"I'm pretty sure _everyone_ hates her." Kieran remarked.

They traveled a dizzying path through shifting corridors as Barbariccia led them onward, not slowing her pace as the walls continued to fall from the ceiling, blocking off doors and hallways.

Barbariccia skidded to a halt just as a wall locked into place in front of her, and she spun around and pointed off to the side, "That way! Hurry!"

They followed the order and ducked under another gate, only to run straight into a squad of robots. Kain sighed and freed his lance, springing into action and felling the closest robot in a few moves.

Kieran hesitated, not sure what he was supposed to do while holding the unconscious Maenad. He could set her down, but with the limited space there was a very good chance she would be caught in the crossfire of a fight.

"Intruders." one machine intoned, turning its attention to Kieran, who frowned and muttered, "Now would be a good time to wake up and use your magic,"

Of course, Cuore did not heed his advice and Kieran sidestepped a robotic fist pounding the ground where he had been seconds before.

"Stay away from her!" Barbariccia growled, unleashing a whirlwind that encircled the robot, breaking it apart until it collapsed into a heap of parts on the ground.

Kieran blinked, surprised by the power of a simple gust of wind, and took a deep breath, glancing at where Kain had finished off the last of their obstacles.

"Is she alright?" the Eidolon asked, stopping in front of Kieran and resting the back of her hand against Cuore's cheek.

He nodded and looked up at her, "Yes, and so am I. Thanks."

"I don't care about _you_," Barbariccia said, scowling at him and putting one hand on her hip.

Kieran glared at her, "Then I take back my thanks,"

"Fine." she said haughtily, spinning around and pointing to the right, "That way, mortals, and try not to get yourselves killed."

Kain caught his apprentice's eye and rolled his own, making Kieran nod in agreement as they raced onward.

They turned a corner and ran into a dead end.

Both of them sighed and turned to glare at Barbariccia who held up her hands defensively, "Rubicante spent more time here then I did!" she defended herself.

Kain sighed again, "Fine, which crystal is his?"

"The red one, _obviously_." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Kain pulled it out and Kieran frowned as he summoned a second archfiend to their side. Rubicante took one look around and glanced at Cuore before his attention shifted to the archfiend of wind.

"Nice directions," Rubicante commented dryly.

Barbariccia glared at him, "Shut up."

"We need to get out!" Kieran exclaimed, reminding everyone what they were supposed to be doing in the first place.

Rubicante nodded, "Come, even with the defense systems activated, the tower's layout is easy enough to follow."

They followed after him, managing to make it to the next floor down before another band of monsters tried to stop them.

Rubicante frowned and waved his hand, melting the robots as he walked by, unconcerned with their presence.

Kieran frowned as he watched, "Well, I'm not complaining,"

"Ugh, he's just showing off," Barbariccia said, waving a hand to dismiss the action.

They proceeded and managed to slip under another gate as it closed, nearly being trapped between two of them.

Kieran exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and adjusted the grip on the Maenad, looking up as another monster blocked their path.

This one was far more dangerous looking then mindless machines. It was a wolf-like monster with half its face devoid of flesh, revealing the skeleton beneath while the tail had been replaced by metal coils.

"What the hell is that?" Kieran asked, beginning to hate this tower.

"Barbariccia," Rubicante said, pointing at it, "fire spin?"

She grinned, "Oh, yes!"

The wind Eidolon whipped up and tornado with her hand and pushed it at the monster at the same time Rubicante snapped his fingers, flicking a spark into the twister. As it struck the monster, it burst into flames, instantly cooking the beast as the wind fed the fire until it exploded upward in a pillar of fire.

Barbariccia laughed, "Ah! I forgot how much fun that was!"

Kain and Kieran exchanged a glance, and then returned their attention to the firestorm that still raged.

"Great, but now our way is blocked by fire and not a disgusting monster," Kieran said pointedly, glancing at the tall archfiend of fire.

Rubicante shrugged and used his hands to push the flames against the wall, "No matter."

"Who do you think we are?" Barbariccia asked over her shoulder as she walked through first.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Kain replied, gesturing for Kieran to go first.

The Eidolon woman just tossed her hair again and turned away, obviously ending the conversation.

They finally left the tower behind and pushed out the door, onto the catwalk where they had left the _Voyager_.

Kieran felt a tremendous sense of relief upon seeing their ship, but it was nearly dashed when the tower creaked ominously.

He turned and saw that the sheer white panels that covered the building were shifting colors, creating a prism effect that shimmered up and down the surface.

He shuddered, thinking that the sight could not mean anything good.

But all too soon the platform they stood on rumbled and tipped, nearly knocked them off.

"The tower intends to kill us before we can leave," Rubicante informed them, sounding much too calm for the situation.

"You make it sound like it's alive," Kieran said, turning to head for the _Voyager_, even before Kain yelled at him to come.

"You might say it is," Barbariccia commented, glancing back at it, "At least, in a sense."

The bridge dipped again and Kieran braced himself, waiting for it to settle before he climbed aboard the ship.

"Okay, you can take off anytime," he said, staring at Kain.

His mentor was inputting commands and didn't look up, "I'm trying, but the engines aren't responding."

The _Voyager_ lurched sickeningly as one of the docking clamps came loose.

Kieran groaned, "I told you they would overheat!"

"Stop griping at me!" Kain snapped, "Can you fix them?"

He snorted, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Kieran frowned down at Cuore's unconscious form and then glanced at the archfiends that were standing beside him.

"Here," Kieran said, shoving Cuore into Rubicante's arms, "make yourself useful."

He hurried to the side hatch just as Kain called, "I think the couplers are depolarized, too!"

"That will take at least five minutes to reinitialize!"

"We don't have five minutes, Kieran." Kain informed him briskly.

Kieran grumbled as he knelt down to pry a panel loose, "No duh,"

He pulled one of the wires out and placed it into the port below, hoping to bypass a few systems so they could at least get in the air. He could fix the rest then, if he needed too.

Kieran paused, searching for the correct set of couplers. After all, he had never worked on the _Voyager_. He'd only glimpsed the blueprints a handful of times, and with the design, he had a moment of worry that he wouldn't be able to find the problem in time.

But then he spotted a few familiar components and trailed them.

"Main circuit conductors are connected to the hydro-silicon bypass, which is stupidly connected to the secondary conductors, which is connected to the magnetic flow valve, which is connected too…"

He grinned and ripped out one of the pipes, "The main coupler unit."

"How's it going?" Kain called, managing to sound remarkably calm even as the ship creaked and dipped again.

Kieran took a deep breath, "Oh, you know, the usual."

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" he called back, jamming the pipe back into place and reinitializing the sequence. While it powered back up he turned his attention to the engines and blew a breath out with a shake of his head. It would take to long to do the necessary repairs. His only choice was to just bypass the system entirely.

Kieran disengaged a few valves, sending power from other ship functions to the engines.

"Kain, go!"

He stepped back as the engines popped and squealed in protest, but they started up, and the ship pitched to the side, and then down. It took a moment for the newly powered engines to start up, and once they did, they threw everything to the side, making Kieran slam into a nearby wall.

He growled in annoyance and stood up, making his way dizzily towards the bridge again.

The ship would be in horrible shape once they landed, and it may not make it all the way to Baron, but at least they had escaped the tower.

Kain glanced at him and nodded before returning his attention to imputing a few commands.

Kieran slumped into a seat and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the familiar airsickness settling in. The tonic he'd taken earlier had likely worn off by now.

The ship dropped a little as the gears switched and Barbariccia grumbled, "Infernal contraptions! Humans thinking they can fly. There's a reason they don't have wings,"

Rubicante snorted, "It's like the first few tries at harnessing fire."

Kieran glared at then, annoyed by their elitist comments.

"Kieran," Kain said, "take the controls."

Kieran groaned but stood all the same, stumbling over to sit as Kain vacated the seat and walked to the back of the bridge to talk with the Eidolons. "I should return you to your crystals before we land in Eblan." Kain explained.

Barbariccia sounded appalled, "Eblan?! Cuore needs the attention of a white mage, you need to take her somewhere where they actually _have_ those!"

Kieran glanced over his shoulder, wanting to watch their interaction.

Kain frowned, but Rubicante continued, "Zeromus didn't just facture her mind when he left her system. He's been running her ragged for weeks. By my estimation she has not eaten or slept in at least two weeks. He somehow over-rid her perceptions; she wasn't even aware of being injured despite the wounds of both magic and weapons."

He sighed and glanced down at her, "Barbariccia is correct. She requires the attention of white magic."

Kieran rolled his eyes, "She's a Maenad. Weren't they made for that type of thing?"

Barbariccia glared at him, but it was Rubicante who snapped, "Cuore is no Maenad. If she were, she wouldn't have wasted time sparing your life in Troia."

Kieran frowned and looked back to the main window, adjusting the speed a little on the airship to try and save the engines some grief.

"Zeromus hurt her more then you can possibly imagine," Barbariccia said, gazing at the Maenad teen sadly.

"Careful, you sound like you actually care." Kain commented, making her glare at him.

"I don't. But if she dies, then we'll never get what we want." she explained, walking to the other end of the room.

Rubicante sighed at her and then glanced back at Kain, "It's your choice, but I am asking that you please heal her, despite what she's done."

Kain nodded and called over, "Alter course. We'll go to Baron."

Kieran bit his lip to avoid mentioning what a terrible idea this was. They were about to take the _Maenad_ who had previously tried to _kill_ them, who had been corrupted by _Zeromus_, into their castle.

"_Idiotic_." he thought, changing the _Voyager_'s course anyway.

Rubicante nodded, "Thank you."

He walked over and set Cuore gently into one of the empty seats. Kieran made a face, finding it unnatural to see one of the archfiends treat Cuore as if she were made of glass. He knelt and carefully took her arm, inspecting a cut along it.

Kain sighed and crossed his arms, "Alright, we're doing what you want. Now I want to know what is going on."

Barbariccia glanced at Rubicante, who frowned, but then sighed and placed Cuore's arm back across her midsection.

"We have nothing to say about ourselves to you. However, if you wish to know about Zeromus, I can tell you what we know."

Kieran shifted in his seat, "I want to know how Kain knew where Cuore was. And how he knew she was in danger."

Barbariccia shrugged as she leaned against the wall, "I told him."

"Wait, you…I'm confused." Kieran admitted, turning to look over his shoulder.

The Eidolon rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised by your confusion,"

Kain shook his head, "It's really not-"

"He has an open physic link." Barbariccia said, shooting him an evil smirk, "It's like a thread dangling in the wind, with nothing to tether it down. We had no one who could hear us call for help, Cuore was the only one. But, I remembered that since Kain has been controlled by Zeromus before, I might be able to latch onto that open link."

Kain was frowning, obviously not thrilled by this topic, although Kieran just shrugged, "Well, at least that makes sense."

He checked the engine output as Rubicante mentioned, "Zeromus intends to use the tower to destroy the world."

"How?" Kain asked, "He hasn't done anything with the Crystals, and the tower isn't much of a world-threat without them."

Barbariccia closed her eyes, "By using us."

There was an awkward pause before Rubicante continued, "He tried to have the core absorb our power. However, the two are not compatible. The reaction would have caused an overload in the core."

"Explosion." Kain summarized.

Barbariccia nodded, "Yes, and good-bye planet."

"But we have you now, so why is the tower still acting crazy?" Kieran asked.

They exchanged another glance and Rubicante knelt before Cuore again, "One of the Eidolons used her power alone to overload the core. Because of her, we survived the ordeal. Zeromus left Cuore's system after he was done using her. In the process he shattered her mind."

Kain looked puzzled, "By simply leaving her mind? That should have made things _better_,"

Rubicante shook his head, "No. Cuore is telepathic, because of that, their bond was far more…intimate then any other. He wasn't just whispering to her, he was inside her head, present at all times, merged with her sub-conscious."

Barbariccia pushed off the wall and walked forward, "When he fled, he ripped her mind apart. Plus, without his presence, all her body's functions returned to normal and left her damaged."

Kain looked out the window, "Then we still have the tower to deal with,"

"Yes." Barbariccia said, "It won't overload right away, but it will explode."

Kieran sighed and shook his head, not wanting to think about that at the moment. He was having enough trouble trying to keep the airship in the air.

The ship dropped a little and he groaned, pressed a hand to his stomach, feeling nauseas.

"Are you airsick?"

Startled, he looked up and saw Barbariccia draped across his chair, peering down at him inquisitively.

He frowned at her, "A little."

She burst into uproarious laughter, making Kieran glare at her.

"A human who is airsick! Ha, you cannot handle my dominion, mortal? How laughable!"

She turned to grin at Kain, "Your apprentice is a rather sad human being, isn't he?"

Kieran sighed and called to his mentor, "Can you un-summon her?"

"A good idea." Kain replied, smirking ever so slightly.

Barbariccia pouted and returned her attention to the controls in front of Kieran, making a face as she looked them over.

"What a ridiculous vessel." she commented.

Kain sighed, "Alright, Barbariccia, return."

She was gone in a flash, safely stored back inside her crystal, and Kain turned his gaze to Rubicante, who nodded but turned back to Cuore and gave her hand a squeeze, whispering something Kieran couldn't hear before standing.

"Promise me you will look after her and not harm her." the archfiend of fire said, directing the last part at Kieran, who stared back impassively

He would make no such promise. If the Maenad turned into a threat, he would do what he had to.

Kain nodded, "You have my word."

After the Eidolons were recalled, Kain fell into a chair and glanced at Kieran, "Let me explain to Cecil and Rosa about this, alright?"

Kieran shot him a look, "I was always going to _let_ you. This was your idea, I was just an unwilling casualty in the whole thing."

Kain chuckled dryly, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Kieran replied, leveling the ship off at a lower altitude.

There was a long moment of silence before Kain spoke again, "Good job, by the way."

"For not dying?" he said, nodding, "I thought so."

Kain sighed, "I'm serious."

"I know. So was I."

Kain gave him a look, but Kieran just shrugged, "Thanks, but none of this is over. Tell me good job if we're all still alive in a week."

"Deal." his mentor agreed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First off, thank you for all the reviews over the last two chapters! I was so surprised! Though...the last two chapters were dark and violent...what are these reviews encouraging?

Interesting note; this chapter was orignally a gapping plot hole in the story as I was plannin it out. It stayed that way for quite a long time, but then I had this idea of how it should go, and I must say, it was really fun to write!

I'm not sure if I'll be uploading another chapter or if I'll take a short hiatus until after the holidays. We'll have to see. I won't be completely absent, I just might not be able to pull together the chapter. I may also be uploading some fics over this time period, including some that are part of the holiday-fic-a-thon!

For those of you wondering, we have passed the half-way mark on this story, but it is by no means near the end. I have way too many backstories to cover still...

Thanks for reading, until next update!


	16. Recovery

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient during my mini-hiatus! I so missed this fic, and was working on it slowly over the last month or so. And now, here it is! It's a big one, so I decided to end it where I did rather then include one more scene.**

**Also, LaF now has a new cover photo! I liked the other one, but this picture was fanart of Cuore I had done and it's...too awesome not to post, if I say so myself. The writing on her katanas took an hour to complete, by the way...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was mere moments after being back on the ground in Baron that everything erupted into a frenzy. There were dozens of people in the hanger in a matter of seconds, and they all wanted to talk and ask questions. Kieran wasn't even aware of what had happened besides the fact that he still carrying Cuore and Rosa was fusing and Kain mentioned something about sending a message.

He frowned as the white mage shooed him away from the airship, asking him more questions then he could possibly answer.

"Was she exposed to magic? Did she say anything? What's her heart rate?"

"I don't know," Kieran replied, interrupting her and shifting the unconscious teen in his arms so it would be easier to carry her.

Rosa didn't acknowledge his reply and continued to question him as she hovered, walking backwards at some points to cast a few spells.

"Did she wake up at all on the way here?" the queen asked absently, poking the Maenad in the shoulder.

"_Finally a question I can answer," _Kieran thought, shaking his head at Rosa, "No."

"That's it, just no?"

He glanced at her as they came to the medical section of the castle, annoyed she happened to be blocking the door he needed to go through.

"What else do you want me to say? I have no idea what's going on. Ask Kain, or wake Cuore up and ask her." he replied, trying to keep his voice even so he didn't seem snappish.

Rosa glared at him, "You could be more helpful, Kieran."

He clamped down on a nasty retort about how he and Kain had just gone through the Tower of Babil to rescue someone he didn't even like. How much more helpful did they want him to be?

Rosa prodded Cuore's shoulder again, "This wound is festering. I think _you_ stabbed her here, didn't you?"

"What's your point?" Kieran asked through tight lips.

She glanced at him and then went back to healing, "I will repeat what I've already said; you could be more helpful."

"Yes, well, I'm not a white mage, sorry." Kieran muttered, rolling his eyes.

The queen glared at him again, and he suddenly realized he was probably going to be in trouble for this whole conversation.

"_Wouldn't be the first time_," he thought, getting distracted by a call from down the hall.

Ceodore was hurrying towards them, eyes widening, "I just heard, what happened?"

Kieran sighed, "I don't know." he intoned, only to be shoved through the door by a flustered Rosa who was speaking over her shoulder to her son.

"Oh, she's in horrible shape. I don't know what happened to her, but she's a mess. All her wounds are infected, and-"

Kieran tuned her out as they both herded him through another doorway into a small room. Rosa squeezed past him and circled around him, bending down to peer at Cuore again and brushing aside some of her messy hair.

"This is going to take time." Rosa finished, eyes narrowing.

Ceodore fidgeted, "But, you can heal her, right?"

"…I believe so, but we must act quickly,"

Kieran grunted and adjusted the Maenad in his arms again. She may have been light, but he'd been carrying her for enough time that it was starting to hurt his arms.

"Careful!" Rosa snapped, glaring at him, "Don't jostle her! You'll make her condition worse!"

He sighed, "Can I put her down?"

The queen stood up with a huff and used her head to gesture to the bed, "Fine, put her there."

Kieran gladly did as she asked, and once the teal haired teen was deposited onto the bed, she commented without looking at him, "You can go."

Ceodore shot him a look, probably suspecting his mother and friend had been in an argument.

Kieran frowned, but felt compelled to ask, "Are you sure?"

"You're not a white mage," she said, glancing at him snidely.

Kieran scowled and turned around, not in the mood to get in a fight with Baron's queen. Though that, too, would not be a first.

Ceodore squirmed, "Um…maybe I should go too, or…do you want my help?"

He didn't sound sure but Rosa shook her head, "Go and get the senior white mages, I may need their help."

He nodded, "Okay."

Kieran let him exit before closing the door, muttering under his breath, "Finally."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Ceodore asked, glancing at him.

Kieran shook his head, "No."

"Are you coming with me?" the prince asked.

Kieran shrugged, "I'd better stay here in case her majesty wants me to run an errand or a message or something."

His friend gave him a warning look, "You know you rub my mother the wrong way,"

"Whatever." he muttered.

Ceodore sighed but then hurried off down the hallway, calling as he went, "I'll be right back!"

Kieran leaned against the wall and sighed, crossing his arms and staring off into space.

True to the prince's word, he did return in short order with the top three white mages of the castle in toe.

They shuffled into the room and Kieran tired to glance inside just as the door was closed in his face.

"I hope she'll be okay," Ceodore said, fidgeting again.

Kieran nodded vaguely, mind elsewhere, "Hopefully we won't die in a fiery explosion,"

"What?"

He frowned, "You didn't hear about that?"

Ceodore looked puzzled and surprised, "Hear about what?"

"That the Tower of Babil is going to explode?"

His friend stared at him with wide eyes and Kieran sighed, annoyed, "I'm glad to see that Cuore's wellbeing has out shadowed the destruction of the planet. Our priorities are surely correct."

Ceodore flinched from his words as Kieran did nothing to disguise his sarcasm.

"You think so little of us Kieran,"

They both turned at the remark, and Ceodore grinned sheepishly at his father and Kain as they approached. Kieran just crossed his arms and continued to lean against the wall. He was in a foul mood after getting barely two hours of sleep and having to deal with everything that had just happened.

Decorum and respect were low on his list of priorities at the moment.

"We may be slow to action but rest assured we haven't been idle." Cecil explained as a follow up to his last comment.

Kieran supposed he should feel guilty for the slight reprimand, but he didn't, nor did he feel compelled to apologize for voicing his thoughts aloud.

Kain gestured to the door, "Any news?"

Ceodore shook his head, "Not yet,"

"So, you two got kicked out?" the king asked in slight teasing.

"You know how mom gets," Ceodore said with a helpless shrug.

Both the men nodded, but Kieran was still concerned over the impeding doom they all faced.

"What _are_ we going to do about the tower?" he asked.

They exchanged a glance, and Cecil began, "We were…discussing that."

There was a pause, and then Kain finished the thought out.

"The problem is that, if what the Eidolons say is true, the core has already reached critical. Even if we could get back inside the tower, none of us knows how to shut it down."

Kieran shook his head, "_If_ we can get into the tower," he repeated, "it didn't exactly make it easy to leave, and something tells me it will be even harder to get back inside."

Kain nodded, "Agreed."

"But…you will come up with something, right?" Ceodore asked hopefully.

Cecil nodded reassuringly, "Yes, eventually. Despite Kieran's lack of faith in us,"

Kieran tried not to scowl too deeply, especially when both Ceodore and Kain shot him amused looks.

He had no desire to argue or say anything, for that matter; it would probably get him into more trouble.

Kain glanced at the doorway they were standing in front of, "Cuore might have information that would help us,"

"She has to wake up, first." Cecil replied.

As if in answer to his comment, the doors opened and Rosa came out, pinning her hair back into place before she spotted them and took a moment to look them over.

No one said anything at first, and she sighed before speaking without prompting.

"I see you've all been waiting,"

Ceodore shrugged, "What else were we to do?"

Rosa sighed once more and shook her head, "I've done all I can, but…something is wrong that my magic can't cure."

Kieran frowned, and Kain crossed his arms, "The Eidolons would seem to be right, then."

"The archfiends," Ceodore corrected at a mutter, glancing at his mother again, "But, mom, she's going to be okay, right?"

The queen seemed to consider his question before she answered.

"Physically speaking, Cuore is fine now. I've healed her wounds and cured the infections. Even though she is severely dehydrated and fatigued, I've stabilized her vitals with magic. By all rights she should be awake."

Her expression fell and she dropped her eyes to the floor, "Yet, no matter what spell we cast, she didn't awaken. It's as if she's sleeping, but I can't rouse her."

Kieran pushed off the wall, mentioning, "Rubicante said something about her mind being shattered. If that's the case, all the magic in the world won't help us now."

Rosa turned to regard him sharply, but she said nothing.

Kain glanced at him and then returned his attention to the king and queen, "He's right. If they were telling us the truth, then I don't think anything we do will make a difference. Cuore's body may be fine, but mental health is another matter entirely."

The possible hopelessness of the situation hung in the air and no one moved for a few moments as they settled into the knowledge that nothing they did would matter.

Both with Cuore's recovery and the tower's malfunction. More then likely the two were intermingled.

In the lull Cecil reached out to touch Rosa's arm. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and smiled weakly, "A little tired, but I'm fine. I'm more concerned over Cuore's condition." She let her gaze wander slightly, "Did you contact her parents?"

"Yes," Kain answered, "and I assume-"

There was suddenly a loud crash from inside the room, and they all exchanged a glance before Ceodore turned and flung the door open.

Kieran ducked a bottle being thrown at them and took in the scene with surprise.

One of the white mages was on the floor, rubbing her head as though she'd been struck while the other two stood in front of her, rapidly trying to speak over one another.

"Let go of me!" Cuore insisted, tugging at her arm while one woman tried to keep her still, "Hold still! You're going to rip open the wounds we just healed!"

Cuore tore her arm free and picked up another half-filled jar next to the bed, breaking it over the woman's head.

"I said, get away from me!"

The Maenad scrambled from the bed and hurried to the corner of the room where she cowered against the wall, eyes wide, "Where am I, and where are my Eidolons?!" she demanded, voice wavering with fear.

Rosa shoved Kieran out of the way so hard he jammed his elbow into the doorframe, and on the other side Ceodore met with a similar fate.

Kieran glared at her as she strode into the room, taking a moment to look around the area with surprise before addressing Cuore.

"Cuore, it's alright,"

The teen looked her up and down, teal hair spilling wildly across her face, hiding half of it.

"Where am I?!"

Rosa blinked, a confused expression taking over her features, "In Baron,"

There was no recognition in the girl's eyes as she glanced at the door and then back to Rosa.

"I…don't know where that is, and I don't know why I'm here but please, where are my Eidolons?"

Rosa shook her head, "Cuore, it's me, Rosa. Your safe, but you need to relax. We've just healed you and-"

"I don't know you!" Cuore shouted, breathing ragged, "And I don't know this place."

She sagged against the wall and looked down at her appearance, tunic tattered and singed as a splotch of blood pooled at her shoulder.

Cuore reached up to grabbed it, choking on a sob.

Ceodore helped the white mage off the floor and asked, "What happened?"

"She just woke up and started flailing!" the woman explained in a panic, "We tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen! She hit me!"

Kieran glanced over his shoulder at his mentor and slid into the room so the two men outside could step into the scene and hopefully figure out what was going on.

Cuore glanced up, "What did you do to me?"

Rosa looked hurt, "Cuore, sweetheart, we did nothing! Don't you remember? You…have been away, and you were hurt, so, they brought you here."

"Who brought me here?" Cuore whispered, lowering her hand to look at the blood on her fingertips.

"Kain and Kieran," Rosa replied, slowly walking forward and stepping over broken glass littering the floor tiles. "You were in the Tower of Babil, remember?"

The Maenad shook her head, "No, I don't…"

"What do you remember?" the woman asked, stopping at her side and gently resting a hand on her shoulder.

Cuore swallowed and her eyes narrowed, but then she flinched and shook her head, "Nothing, I remember nothing."

She looked up and blinked, "Can I…have my Eidolons?"

Rosa glanced at Cecil and Kain, and Cuore followed her gaze before looking around the rest of the room.

"I…don't think that's a good idea at the moment," Cecil explained, earning an agreeing nod from Rosa.

Kieran watched the teen carefully and saw it before anyone else; there was a flash of fear, and that was the only warning they got.

She smacked Rosa's hand off her shoulder, "I want them back! They're the only thing I remember! Give them to me!"

Rosa jumped in surprise and mustered a stern, motherly tone, "No, we won't give them too you until we know more about what is going on! Cuore, you have to try to remember, try to-"

Cuore glared at her, "Don't tell me what to do! Give me my Eidolons!"

Rosa sighed and glanced across the room, probably seeking help, but one of the white mages made the mistake of speaking up.

"We should sedate her and finish our job before she hurts herself…or any of us, for that matter."

Cuore's visible features displayed another spark of fear and she shook her head, "No, no, don't touch me. Leave me alone! I want my Eidolons!"

Rosa reached out to stroke the hair off her face, "Shhh, Cuore, relax. We won't hurt you, we're your friends, we'll just put you to sleep-"

Cuore grabbed the woman's wrist before she could make contact with her skin and growled, "I said, _don't touch me_!"

The heel of Cuore's left palm slammed into the queen's nose with a snapping sound that was punctuated by the windows in the room shattering.

Cuore recoiled at the same time as Rosa cried out in pain and surprise.

Everyone had reacted instinctively to the glass breaking, but in the panic, Cuore fled from the room, screaming as she went, "I want my Eidolons!"

Kieran stood as she raced by him and snagged her arm, but she ripped herself free of his hold and took off down the hallway.

"Crystals," he said, speeding after her, hearing Ceodore following after a moment, calling for him to wait and something about only making things worse.

Kieran wasn't entirely sure how this day could get worse.

He caught up to Cuore as she stumbled on a rug that was covering the stone flooring, and Kieran grabbed her arm again, this time in a vice grip that he hoped she wouldn't break out of.

"Let me go!" the Maenad screamed, tugging against him.

Kieran grunted and nearly fell on his face from her struggles, "Cuore, stop fighting me!"

"Then let me go!"

He knew this was futile so finally shouted, "I'll give you your Eidolons if you calm down!"

She stilled and spun around to face him, breathing hitching as if she were trying not to break down into sobs.

"You…will?"

He grabbed her other wrist, and once he was sure she didn't have any ideas of escaping, he started to drag her back towards the medical rooms, "I lied."

She started at that and tried to free herself, but Kieran's grip was sure, and he gave her a sharp pull towards him, "Calm down!"

"Let me go!" she retorted, digging her heels into the ground and using his own strength against him as he tugged on her again.

She nearly succeeded in making him trip and fall at her feet, but he released her at the last second and caught himself, and she sped off around him, back the way she came.

Kieran huffed and spun around, giving chase and dodging Ceodore who was standing stock still in the hallway as the Maenad and his friend raced past.

"You could help me!" Kieran snapped as he went, and the prince winced before following at a slower pace.

Kieran caught back up to Cuore as she skidded to a halt in front of the medical room, trapped by the group of people that had gather from the previous incident.

"Cuore," Cecil said, holding up his hands, probably to appear non-threatening.

Cuore, however, just took a step back before she spun around to bolt again.

She ran into Kieran who had stopped behind her and gasped as he grabbed her arm again, "Stop running!"

She squeaked and tried to free herself, but he twisted her around so he could hold her from behind, one arm around her waist and the other pinning her arm at her side.

"Stop fighting!" he snapped,

She sobbed, "Let me go! Please don't hurt me, I just want my Eidolons!"

"I'm only hurting you because you started it!" he insisted.

"Let me go!" she begged.

Kieran rolled his eyes, wondering if she was even listening, when she jammed her heel into his foot.

"Ouch!" he snapped as she broke out of his hold.

There was a faint whisper behind them that finished with a much louder invocation.

"Sleep!"

A fine glitter seemed to rain down from the ceiling and sprinkled onto Cuore, who stumbled to the side a few steps as her eyes slid closed.

"No…" she murmured, falling backwards.

Kieran caught the teen before she collapsed onto the floor, and he glanced up to see Cecil exhale and drop his hand from the spell. Kain just shook his head at the whole scene.

Rosa came out of the medical room, cloth soaked in blood pressed to her nose and took in the scene.

"I sedated her," Cecil explained, sounding mildly annoyed.

Ceodore rushed to his mother's side, "Are you okay?"

"She broke my nose, but I'm fine." Rosa replied.

Ceodore winced, and the king moved her hand out of the way to get a better look at the damage, casting a few quick spells to heal his wife as she muttered something under her breath.

Kieran grunted and lifted Cuore into his arms again, only to be chided by Rosa, "Careful!"

He suppressed an eye-roll as the white mage flitted over and gasped, "What did you do to her?! She's in worse shape then she was after the tower!"

"Well I'm sorry," Kieran snapped, finally having enough of being criticized, "I was trying to keep her from mauling you to death. Next time I'll let her break more then your nose!"

Rosa glared at him, "You are making a difficult situation worse,"

"Which situation?" Kieran demanded, tempted to drop Cuore on the floor simply out of spite, "The tower's impeding explosion or Cuore's mental breakdown?"

"Kieran," Ceodore warned quietly, looking uncomfortable.

He glared at the prince, but Cecil interrupted, "Right now there's nothing we can do about the tower. Cuore may very well be the only person who has the information we need to act. Besides, she is in need of care."

Kieran averted his gaze and set his jaw, "You're only saying that because she's everyone's _favorite_. Let's forget that this is her fault, shall we?"

Cecil sighed, "You could be more helpful, Kieran."

"Helpful?" Kieran repeated, having heard that enough for more the one lifetime, "Maybe I should climb the Tower of Babil again, or fight some robots, or chase down a rabid Maenad that you all treat like a pet. Would that be helpful? Because while you all stand around talking about what we might do and what could happen, the tower is slowly melting down!"

"We have been doing something," Rosa argued, calling one of the mages over to take Cuore from his arms.

Kieran opened his mouth to comment but Kain finally sighed loudly, "Everyone needs to calm down." he said firmly.

They all fell silent and he rolled his eyes, "I can't believe _I_ have to be the voice of reason,"

He glanced at Kieran and shook his head, "You are right about one thing, we need a plan. But Cecil is also right. Cuore could help us, if she were herself."

Kieran looked away to stare ominously at the wall while Ceodore just shifted as if he wanted to run from the whole situation.

Rosa nodded her agreement and then sighed, looking into the destroyed room and then pointing off down the hall.

"Let's put her in another room and keep her sedated until we have time to heal her again."

Ceodore looked worried, "I don't understand why she wouldn't listen to us,"

"Her mind is broken; she may very well have no memories left." Cecil explained quietly.

As they followed Rosa, Kain glanced at Kieran and, even though he said nothing, the look was enough to tell the young man that Kain was annoyed with him.

"Go back to sleep." his mentor said, nodding in the direction of a staircase.

Kieran hesitated and Kain sighed, added, "You can't help us here. Go and sleep off your moodiness."

Kieran snorted but followed the instructions and headed back towards the barracks.

Sleeping wasn't going to improve his mood very much.

"_They should have known this would happen_!" he thought angrily.

* * *

Kieran was awoken by the worst sound he had ever heard; Pamela screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

He sat up in a startled panic until he realized it was just the annoying pigtailed creature people called a child.

Kieran groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, exhausted.

She giggled at him and then took a deep breath, a signal she was about to start talking.

"I bet you're wondering how I found you! I asked around and woke you up because I can't find Ceodore and you two are friends so you probably know where he is, right?"

Kieran just stared at her, still groggy and annoyed.

Pamela took his silence as an excuse to continue talking.

"I can't believe you're still asleep! It's like, three in the afternoon! I bet your wondering how I got here, huh? I cam through the serpent's road with mommy and daddy and auntie Porom! The Elder said something was going on with the tower so we came here to help!"

Kieran had tuned out her voice and was looking around his room trying to decide if he was more irritable now then earlier in the day.

As Pamela giggled again, he decided that he was.

With another groan, Kieran flopped backwards onto his bed and flung the covers over his head, "Go away Pamela,"

She made an unhappy sound and prodded his shoulder, "You lazy bum! Help me find Ceodore!"

He rolled over and buried his head under the pillow, hoping to block out her obnoxiously high pitched voice.

But Pamela was persistent.

"Aren't you even going to help with the tower? Daddy says the world's gonna end again and we have to be heroes again. Don't you want to help?"

"No, I want to go back to sleep." Kieran snapped.

The bed shook as Pamela hopped up and started jumping up and down, giggling, "Get up, get up! I need help finding Ceodore!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," he grumbled tiredly.

She whined, "But I wanna see Cuore!"

Figuring he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, Kieran sat up in a flurry of blankets that made the little girl squeak and scramble off the bed to avoid being pushed off.

She pouted at him and Kieran glared at her, "You want to see Cuore?"

She nodded eagerly and he shook his head, "Cuore is not in a good mood."

"You aren't either," Pamela informed him, putting her hands on her hips.

Kieran ignored her, "But if it will make you leave me alone, then I'll help you find Ceodore."

The girl jumped up and down, pigtails bouncing, "Yippee!"

He grumbled under his breath as she pulled on his arm, "Come on mister grumpy,"

Kieran didn't bother to waste energy on being annoyed by Pamela. He would, however, be happy to ditch her on Ceodore.

The castle halls were filled with gossiping people discussing all the excitement in hushed tones with worried glances. Kieran took Pamela's hand so he could guide her along easier as they passed a set of guards talking about how they were sick of bad things happening at the Tower of Babil.

The little girl gave him a haughty look once they had turned the corner, "You are so rude. You should ask a lady before you just hold her hand."

Kieran rolled his eyes, "You aren't a lady, Pamela, and I did it so you wouldn't get lost."

"I'm not going to get lost!" she protested.

He dropped her hand and quickened his pace, "Fine, whatever."

They approached the medical wing and ran into Ursula who was coming down a set of stairs.

Pamela glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Ursula shrugged, "I've been staying here since I went with the others to Troia."

The little girl pouted and then dashed off down the hall, "I'm going to find Ceodore!"

Ursula shook her head as she watched her go and then turned her attention to Kieran. She gave him a once over, "Kieran, you look like hell."

"I know," he admitted, running a hand through his hair, "I feel like it too."

Ursula shot him a sympathetic look but he just shook his head, "Never mind me, what's going on? Any word yet on the tower?"

She sighed and stepped off the last stair, "Not yet. I'm sure Pamela already chattered to you that her parents are here from Mysidia. The Elder apparently sent them here and everyone else in the world has been told about what's going on. But, I haven't heard anything else."

He nodded absently and rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to soothe a kink in his joint.

The blonde princess hesitated and then mentioned, "I was on my way to check on Cuore's condition,"

Kieran looked up at her sharply and she added, "You may not care, but everyone else will likely be there doing much the same. Maybe they've come up with a plan of how to deal with Babil."

He sighed and nodded, gesturing to the hallway, "After you,"

She started to walk and he trailed after her, wondering if she was correct and they had come up with a plan. He was skeptical that they had, as he saw Kain's point. There was little they could do. But he had a feeling they would try, no matter how unlikely a victory was. After all, that's what heroes did, he supposed.

Ursula spoke up as they came into view of Cuore's room, mentioning to Kieran, "I heard she isn't…normal. Apparently she still can't remember any of us. But, she remembers the Eidolons so she must know something, right?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

The blonde princess sighed, whether at the hopeless situation or his lack of enthusiasm, he wasn't sure, nor did he care.

There were two guards posted outside her room whispering to themselves and Ursula ignored them, moving to push the door open.

"Hey!" one of them said, leaning around his friend to glare at her, "No visitors!"

She glared at him and opened the door anyway as if challenging him to say something more.

Kieran admired Ursula for her bold behavior and likewise ignored them, following her inside and shutting the door on the sputtering guards.

Inside the room was strangely silent besides Rosa murmuring to the other white mage while gesturing to Cuore, who was asleep on the bed.

The queen glanced up at the sound of the door and nodded to Ursula before finishing with the other woman.

Rosa wandered over and spoke quietly as the white mage followed out her instructions behind them.

"Ceodore's not here anymore. He left a little bit ago to find his father." Rosa explained to Ursula, smiling slightly.

The princess shook her head, "Actually, I was checking on Cuore…how is she?"

Rosa sighed and looked over her shoulder, "Her condition is unchanged. However, keeping her sedated is proving…difficult. She is highly resistant to magic, which means I can't use sleep spells on her."

Ursula took a few steps closer to peer at the teen while Kieran leaned his back against the door, musing over the fact Rosa refused to acknowledge his presence at all.

"Do you think she'll get better?" Ursula asked, glancing back at Rosa with a worried expression clouding her features, "I mean…is she ever going to remember us?"

"I don't know." the queen admitted, "The key may be time. She's been through a lot, but she is alive, and that is the must important thing."

Ursula nodded and crossed her arms, looking out the window, "What about the tower? Do we know what we're doing yet?"

Rosa shrugged slightly, "Honestly I don't know. I've been here the whole time. I do know that messages have been sent to the entire world. I'm sure everyone is working on a plan."

The princess nodded, rubbing her upper arms as if cold, despite the long sleeves she was wearing, "Maybe I should go back home?"

Rosa set her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "It's up to you, Ursula. We can take you home but you are more then welcome to stay here, as well."

She turned and smiled at her, "Thanks…I would assume my parents would tell me if they wanted me to come home, so maybe I'll just stay until that happens."

Her eyes trailed along Rosa's arm and widened, "What happened to your arm?"

The queen looked down, "Oh…Cuore is very frightened whenever she wakes up. I haven't had time to heal the scratches."

Kieran shook his head, "Is that why she's in chains now?"

Rosa looked over at him, her gentle expression she used with Fabul's princess vanishing in an instant, "It's for our safety as much as hers."

"I'm sure." he commented sarcastically.

Ursula had gone over to look when Kieran had spoken and she raised a hand to her mouth, "You chained her wrist to the bed?"

"As I said, it's for everyone's protection."

Ursula glanced at Kieran, who shook his head again and then pushed himself off the door, "By the way, Pamela's running around, she said she wanted to see Cuore."

Rosa sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Of course."

"How about Kieran and I go check on the plan and you stay here?" Ursula suggested with a smile, setting her hand on the queen's arm, "That way everyone can relax."

Rosa chuckled dryly, "Very well."

The princess nodded and gestured for Kieran to follow her, sliding past the disgruntled guards. Once they were a good distance from the room, Ursula shook her head slowly, "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"You and me both." Kieran agreed.

* * *

Her bare feet made a light pitter-patter sound on the tiled floors as she ran, dashing through the seemingly endless corridors of this unfamiliar location. She could hear those that pursued her nosily following, calling for her to wait.

She cringed at the thought of being caught again, being forced to enter that state of unconsciousness she so despised, to be kept from her precious Eidolons, to be chained and restrained.

"_I won't let them catch me, not again_," she vowed, ducking around a corner and pushing some bystanders out of the way.

They were more surprised then anything, but she shoved them away all the same and slid past into the room beyond.

Those chasing her continued to call for her to stop, to plead with her that they wouldn't hurt her, that they wanted to help.

"_It's too late for that_," she thought, "_you are trying to keep my Eidolons from me_!"

The beings of magic were the only thing she remembered, and even her memories of them were hazy, shrouded in pain as all her recollections were. But there was warmth associated with the Eidolons that she longed for, and that feeling drove her forward. If she could find her Eidolons, then maybe they could help her remember.

But that meant not getting caught by her chasers.

She ran towards a staircase but rather then go up, she dropped underneath and clung to the wall, curling her body into a tight coil to avoid being seen from any angle, safely tucked away.

Where'd she go?"

"I haven't a clue!"

"You realize if we lose her we'll be in big trouble,"

Those following her bickered amongst themselves for a moment and then she sucked in a deep breath as they moved again, clanking up the stairs and shouting down the hallways for help.

As they faded from her ears, she exhaled and tears leaked from her eyes.

She was terrified.

This place was unfamiliar, despite the woman from earlier speaking as though she knew her, and try as she might to call out to her Eidolons, they wouldn't answer her.

What if something bad had happened to them?

She choked on a sob and hugged her knees to her chest, not wanting to think about that possibility. They were her everything at the moment, whether or not they could help her, and she was beginning to think she'd be running her whole life.

"_I have to get out of here_," she thought, rocking back and forth to try and calm her frazzled nerves, "_I don't want them to catch me, to make me go to sleep. What if this time I don't wake up_?"

She shivered at the thought and fiddled with the remains of the chain on her wrist. She had broken the bindings with brute force off the railings of her bed, and fought her way past the two women in the room. They didn't put up much of a fight, but the guards at the door had been rather angry about her escape.

"It won't take long. They'll come and find me." she thought, swallowing. But she didn't move. She wasn't sure what she hoped to do, running about this fortress idly hoping to what, run into her Eidolons?

"Illogical." she murmured aloud.

She squeezed her knees and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and pushing everything out of her mind; all the chaos, the emotions, the fractured memories. Everything.

It was after she calmed down that she jumped, startled by the sound of a voice dangerously near her hiding spot.

"Cuore?"

She froze and bit her lip, wondering, not for the first time, why everyone kept calling her that.

Was that her name?

If so, why didn't it sound familiar?

"Cuore?" the voice said again, hesitantly.

The man's voice sounded oddly recognizable, but she couldn't place it and so said nothing in reply.

There was a pause, and she held her breath, not daring to even breathe for fear the person might hear her.

But, it seemed he already knew more then she thought.

"I happen to know you're under the stairs."

Her eyes widened and she stiffened, shocked and frightened. How the person could have known, she had no idea, but she still didn't speak.

There was a shuffle of clothing before the speaker knelt down and entered her line of sight, making her squeak slightly in surprise.

The man looked apologetic, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

She hugged her knees tighter to her chest, attempting to muster a glare that she could bravely direct at him.

She failed, and the silver haired man just continued to stare at her.

"H-how did you know I was here?" she finally asked cautiously.

He smiled a little, "You…always used to hide under the stairs back home."

She stared at him blankly, puzzled. "_Back home…where is that_?"

There was an awkward pause and she swallowed, giving him an appraising once over, "Are you going to make me go back?"

"Back where?" he asked.

She licked her chapped lips and answered haltingly, "Back to the room, back to sleep."

"Would you rather stay here?" the man asked, gesturing to her hiding spot.

She paused, giving his question some thought. She wasn't really small enough to fit into the space, nor did it hold any appeal to her. But the room held such bad memories that she wasn't sure that was any better.

"I-I don't know." she whispered, peeking back at him.

He smiled slightly again and shifted on the ground, sitting down fully and leaning his back against the side of the staircase, "Then, I'll sit here until you figure it out."

She frowned, untrusting of this person despite feeling more at ease then she had been with any of the other humans she'd met.

She took the opportunity to study him in more detail, wondering if she should know him somehow. He seemed to know her, but she wasn't sure how that was possible.

She tried to dig up memories, to delve into her thoughts and figure out who this man could possibly be, but all she received for her efforts was a splitting headache.

Still, she relaxed after a moment despite her better judgment, and true to his word, he merely sat and stared off into the rest of the room.

She studied every feature of this human but like always, found nothing remarkable or noteworthy enough to trigger a memory. That was the problem with humans, she decided; they all looked the same.

Not that the hair wasn't an odd color, but then again, her own tangled locks were a shade of blue.

"_For all I know, everyone here has strange colored hair_," she thought, playing with her own hair and combing her fingers through it.

But then the contrastingly bright red color of his cloak caught her eye and her brows furrowed.

_That_ was familiar and she uncoiled from her position to crawl forward and cautiously brush her fingertips against the edge of it. The man seemed a little startled by her sudden movement and she glanced at him, blinking and whispering, "This garment…what is it made out of?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I never have…"

She pulled her hand back and blinked again, "I…have seen this somewhere before."

"Cuore…"

Her eyes filled with tears, "Is that my name?"

"Yes,"

She looked away, "I…can't remember…"

He shifted slowly to face her and gave her a sad half-smile, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "N-no, I'm not. I don't remember anything, and people are chasing me, and they keep making me go to sleep."

"Making you go to sleep?" he repeated, seemingly confused.

She sniffed and sat back on her heels, hugging herself, "I just want my Eidolons."

The man opened his mouth to say something but then frowned and carefully reached out to take her right arm, staring at the remains of the shackle that dangled from her wrist.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

She swallowed, "I kept…trying to get away and once when I woke up, that was there."

The man seemed angry for a spilt second, but she could tell it wasn't directed at her, and all too soon he started fussing with the contraption until it clattered to the floor.

She was impressed; she had been unable to remove the device before.

"Thanks." she whispered, trying to force a smile.

"You're welcome," he replied, releasing her arm and leaning back before sighing.

She hesitated and then spoke up, "I…think I used to know you, didn't I?"

He nodded slowly and she averted her gaze, disappointed, "I'm sorry…I can't remember your name. I…keep trying, but…"

"It's alright," he assured her quickly, "It'll come back to you."

She glanced back at him and he sighed again, "How about I get your Eidolons for you?"

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes," he replied, an unreadable expression on his face, "I think…I think you're supposed to have them."

She hesitated and then mentioned, "I don't know where they are,"

"I bet I can find them," he said, shooting her another quick smile before moving to stand.

But she didn't want him to leave. He was strangely familiar, and she was desperate for answers.

"Wait!" she cried, leaning forward to grasp the cloak.

The man looked back at her and she bit her lip, "Couldn't I…go with you?"

"I thought you didn't want too go back,"

She shook her head, "I don't want to stay here, either."

He held his hand out to her and she took it, annoyed with herself that she couldn't remember how she knew him. The memory was just out of reach in her mind and his name was on the tip of her tongue, although she couldn't speak it.

Once she was standing, she sniffed and tucked her messy hair behind her ears, clearing her vision in time to see the guards from earlier come back down the stairs with even more help on their heels.

She stiffened as she heard their conversation.

"How in the world did this happen?" one of the newcomers asked, sounding exasperated.

"Well, she just sped past us!" one of the door guards defended himself.

They all stopped at the base of the stairs and stared at her, and she took a step closer to the only nice person she had met in this whole place.

"Found her," the newcomer said sarcastically, shooting the other soldiers a look. She recognized him as one of her antagonists from earlier who had tried to drag her back and sedate her.

"Kieran," the man said flatly, "I don't suppose you know where the Eidolon crystals are,"

The dark haired man shook his head, "I don't. Kain had them last I saw."

"Kain?" he said, "Well that's bound to end badly."

She listened intently to their conversation out of curiosity but readily protested when the silver haired man turned to her.

"Cuore, I need to get your Eidolons. I promise no one will hurt you, but could you wait for me?"

She glanced over her shoulder and then leaned forward to hiss, "Don't leave me with _him_!"

He seemed slightly amused and gave her hand a squeeze, "At least you seem to remember that. Alright, tell you what, I'll walk you back to your room and then get your Eidolons. Would that be alright?"

She hesitated and then nodded, glad for the compromise.

"_I wish I could remember_…" she thought as she followed the group down one of the hallways, glad that she at least felt safer.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" Edge snapped.

Kieran glanced around the room and saw everyone's half guilty, half nervous expressions at the outburst.

"The sleep spells wore off so quickly," Cecil started to explain.

He didn't get far.

"So you _shackled_ her to a bed and _locked _the door to the room? Why not just throw her in the dungeons!"

Rosa, who looked uncertain, spoke up softly, "She was beyond reason, she wouldn't let us help her. She just kept demanding we give her the Eidolons."

Edge threw his hands up, "So why didn't you?!"

The queen frowned, "We have no way to know how they affect her. They could very well be the cause of her current…" she trailed off at the look on his face.

"No," he said, tone still heated, "I'm pretty sure her current _state_ is caused by Zeromus."

Kain cleared his throat, "I'm inclined to agree with him on this. The Eidolons, I suspect, have very little to do with this, and they said much the same. They claimed Zeromus shattered her mind while he was in contact with her. She is telepathic, their bond could have been far stronger then we realized."

Rosa looked down at her hands clutched in her lap, "I am sorry, but she wasn't responding well to any of us."

Edge crossed his arms, the look on his face unmoved, "She's terrified, and I have no idea if that's because her mind is damaged or because of the way you treated her."

Kieran glared at him, "Hey, she attacked us! You weren't here."

"Kain, shut your apprentice up before _I _shut him up."

Kain shot Kieran an irritated look, and the young man scowled and sank back in his chair. They were forgetting all the trouble Cuore had caused, and he didn't understand how no one but him could apparently remember all of it. She had nearly killed them all, so why were they so concerned about her now?

He certainly wasn't.

"I'm giving her back the Eidolons," Edge continued, "so wherever you have them, get them for me."

"All of them?" Cecil asked, not sounding thrilled with the idea.

Edge rolled his eyes, "Yes, all of them, and please don't say anything because if you think for a second that I want to hand Rubicante over to my daughter, then your either an idiot or brain damaged yourself."

The rulers of Baron exchanged a glance but said nothing. Kieran sighed, and Ceodore glanced at him worriedly, probably concerned he'd say something. He wouldn't, but that didn't mean he liked this idea. Cuore was the least of their problems at the moment.

* * *

She turned the golden orb over and over in her hands, hoping that the object would give her some clue to who she was.

"The Eidolons…" she whispered, "They used to speak to me, I think…"

She frowned and set the orb in her lap, "But now, I cannot hear them."

"Maybe their just tired, like you are." the man said.

She smiled shyly at him, "Thank you for getting them for me. The others…the people who were here before, are they mad at me for some reason? Did I…do something wrong?"

He sighed and looked away, "Don't worry about them. Just…rest."

She hesitated, and he noticed, tipping his head to one side, "What's wrong?"

"Are you going to make me go to sleep?"

He shook his head, "No, I won't make you. But I do think you should rest after everything that's happened."

She hugged the orb to her chest, and he set a hand on her shoulder, "Cuore, it's going to be alright. No one is going to make you go to sleep. I promise."

She glanced at him and smiled again, "Thank you. I'm sorry I can't…remember your name."

"It's okay." he assured her, "I'm sure it will come back to you."

She was tired, but she fought against the drowsy feeling as best she could, focusing instead on the colorful crystals littering the bed next to her.

"Cuore," the man said, drawing her attention, "I promise if you go to sleep, you'll wake up again."

She blinked at him, surprised, "How did you know that I was afraid of that?"

"Because you never liked to sleep when you were little," he replied, looking nostalgic, "you told me once it was because you were afraid you wouldn't wake up again."

She sighed, "I don't…remember that,"

He gave her a shoulder a squeeze, "It's okay Cuore. Things always look brighter tomorrow. So, go to sleep, and let your Eidolons rest too."

She nodded her agreement and gave the golden orb one last hug, feeling drawn to it for some reason, before she set it with the others.

* * *

There was a feather-light touch across her forehead prompting Cuore to open her eyes slowly, though her expression crumpled into confusion when all she saw around her was darkness.

"Destined one, you should not awaken yet." a mechanical, echoic female voice intoned.

Cuore shifted her head to the side and saw an angelic figure dressed in white and gold with frighteningly large wings floating behind her.

Her pale face was accented by patterns etched into skin and golden eyes not unlike a certain Eidolon's queen's.

Cuore groaned and pressed the heel of her hand to her head, suddenly realizing she felt as though she was floating on the top of water, though her body ached.

"What…is going on? Where am I?" she asked aloud, voice cracking.

The woman beside her methodically removed her hand from her forehead and placed it back at her side with one hand while the other hand forcibly closed her eyes with another gentle touch.

"Hey, what-"

"You should not awaken yet. I have not finished." the angel insisted again, voice tone never changing.

Cuore sighed and, once the hand was removed, peeked one eye open, "Your name is Ultima, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Cuore blinked at her, watching the Eidolon summon a ball of gently glowing light into her palms.

"You're…the Eidolon from Mysidia…Zodiark's counterpart." she whispered.

Ultima glanced at her, holding the orb in one hand, "I would not recommend accessing memories at this point. I have not finished."

"Finished what?" Cuore asked, closing her eyes as the light was pressed to her head.

"Healing you." Ultima said at a calm whisper, "Your mind was traumatized and damaged. It has taken time to piece the world of memories back together inside your mind. Even now my task is incomplete. I require more time."

Cuore was lulled into a peaceful doze by the touch of the angelic Eidolon, despite her rather dull personality.

"My mind was…broken? How did that happen?" she wondered aloud, only to get reprimanded.

"Attempting to access your memories will make my task harder. Please, hold still destined one." the Eidolon woman said.

Even without anything in her voice to give it away, Cuore got the sense the summon was growing impatient with her.

"Could you at least tell me where we are?" she asked after a moment, feeling oddly sleepy.

"Inside."

"Inside where?" Cuore prodded verbally, still puzzled.

Ultima sighed, "Your mind."

Cuore didn't feel too reassured by that statement, but she was too tired to voice her concerns aloud, and as the world around her slipped in and out of focus, she stopping fighting sleep and let it claim her.

But all too soon the peaceful ease of sleep was ripped away and replaced by a surge of memories and sensations signaling Ultima's completion of healing. All the missing segments snapped back into place, repairing the fragile state of Cuore's mind as someone would fit the pieces of a puzzle together. Before her psyche had been like shattered glass or an abyss of darkness. But with Ultima's magic, everything clicked back into place and Cuore opened her eyes with a gasp, startled by the surge of life she felt.

But any sense of relief over being able to remember everything sharp and clear was overridden by a crippling guilt.

"What have I done?" Cuore whispered, horrified, as she caught her breath. The room was thankfully empty at the moment, but as she curled into a ball, crying, the Eidolons reached out to touch her mind.

"Cuore?"

That was Cagnazzo's voice, hesitant sounding as if he were worried, though it was followed by Barbariccia's more demanding voice chiding him.

"Would you shut up? Ultima warned us not to contact her to soon!"

"I'm worried!" he complained.

Barbariccia snorted, and Rubicante silenced them both, "You two are not helping matters."

"What have I done?" Cuore said again, ignoring them completely.

The memories and feelings were too much for her to bear; had she really done all of that? Had she really caused such destruction and pain?

She sobbed and buried her face into her hands, "Oh, what have I done?"

She already knew the answer. She had doomed this world to total devastation, she had tried to kill those closest to her, and she had done the very things that previously she had found so reprehensible.

She had used the Eidolons as weapons without regard and without their permission, she had abused her magic and nearly ripped the fabric of the world apart with it, she had spilled blood.

Cuore shook her head back and forth, trembling as she realized everything had truly happened and wasn't some dream.

"_Asura was right_!" she thought guiltily, "_I did use the Eidolons just like my Maenad sisters!_"

Cuore could hear the Eidolons whispering for her attention in the back of her mind but she pushed the voices away, shivering at the thought of anyone ever being in her head again. Her mind felt raw and bruised and despite the Eidolons rather gentle invasion, it was far too soon to allow them access.

"_Never, ever again_," she thought, scrambling out of bed and rushing to the door.

She was torn between wanting to flee and never look back or staying exactly where she was and crying until the world ended.

As she stood in the room, debating her options, the knob to the door turned and she heard a conversation on the other side.

The thought of physically dealing with people frightened her almost as much as the thought of voices in her head.

Her reaction to the possibility of people was impulsive and she dashed over, hitting the door with her shoulder to slam it shut just as it had opened. The element of surprise gave her enough time to drag the free standing table across the small room and press it up against the door.

Cuore took a couple steps back and watched the door rattle as the people on the other side tried to open it.

She ignored them when they spoke through the blockage and just sobbed, sinking to her knees on the floor.

For a few moments she just let the guilt and the sorrow of what had transpired sink in, wallowing in her despair and remembering all the horrid details of the past few weeks.

All she could whisper aloud was; "What have I done?"

Cuore wasn't sure how much time passed before there was a knock at the door and a familiar voice called her name.

She flinched and choked on a sob, wishing her father sounded angry rather then just worried. It would be so much easier if he were mad at her.

"Cuore, could you open this door so we can talk?" he asked.

She closed her eyes; what was there to discuss? Zeromus was going to get what he wanted. This world would end in a blaze of chaos and it was _her_ fault. She already knew it, so what point would there be in adding more words?

"Cuore,"

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffed, hugging herself in an attempt to stop shaking. The Eidolons tried again to contact her, but she recoiled from the mental touch and whispered, "Please, stay out of my head."

They instantly receded but their willingness to heed her commands only made her guilt all the worse.

She knew too much.

She knew too much about them, about their lives, about their home, about their prisons. She knew too much about the Lunarians, about Zeromus, about the Crystals.

She simply knew _too much_.

Cuore tipped her head back and rested it against the side of the bed, wishing she were a little girl again, unaware of anything going on around her. A blank slate.

"Cuore?"

She owed her father a reply, she figured, although it pained her to even think about speaking to him.

After what she had done, after what she had tried to do, there was no way she wanted a reunion.

"Go away." she said just loud enough for her voice to carry through the door.

If people would not leave her alone in her own darkness, she would _make_ them leave her alone.

"Cuore, please open this door."

She bit her lip, tasting salty tears on them, and shook her head, "No."

"Then we'll talk like this," he answered, still sounding concerned about her.

Cuore glared at the door. She wanted him to be _mad_. Things would be so much simpler if he were.

"I don't want to talk," she sobbed, shivering, "please go away."

She heard him sigh, and it took a moment for him to speak again.

"Cuore, it's not your fault."

She cringed, guilt clawing at her insides.

Oh, but it _was_ her fault.

Zeromus couldn't make you do anything that some part of you didn't already desire. That was what made him so dangerous. He wasn't all powerful, to be able to force a person into anything. He only magnified what was already there. He only amplified the darkness within. With words he brought life to mere specks of offense and breathed power into insecurities and fears.

But that was as far as his guilt in the acts went; words. Something so small yet they brought down kingdoms and worlds and laid waste to everyone who heard them.

It would be so easy to claim innocence in all that she had done, but the truth was that some twisted part of her wanted to do it all.

She was not as pure as the lost Eidolons, who were puppets to insidious masters. She was a willing participate in the dance of shadows.

"Cuore?" her father called again, rapping lightly on the door.

She took a halting breath, "Please, go away. I just…I just want to be alone."

"Cuore, I can't do that. I'm worried about you. I don't know how much you remember, or if your still don't know me."

Cuore exhaled sharply, "Oh, I remember it all."

"Then you have to know it wasn't your fault. You almost died." her father insisted, "We weren't sure if you would ever recover. I'm glad you did, but I'm still worried about you. I just need to know you're alright."

Cuore buried her face in her hands again, lost in a remembrance of an intense duel only a few days prior.

"How could I possibly be alright?" she asked aloud, not expecting an answer, "Oh, what have I done?"

"Cuore, it wasn't your fault." he replied, proving that he could hear her. "We were so worried that we'd never see you again, after you left. And then everything that happened in the tower…" he trailed off but his words brought a question to her lips.

Despite being terrified for the answer, Cuore sat up and asked, "Where's mom?"

It dawned on her that she hadn't seen her, and it was strange for the summoner to not travel with her husband.

"Did I…is she dead?" Cuore forced out.

"No!" her father all but shouted, sounding panicked, "No, she's fine, Cuore. She's on her way here but she stopped in Mist…"

Cuore swallowed and asked softly, "And Leo?"

"…He keeps asking me when his sister is coming home. I don't know what to tell him."

She crumpled into another set of sobs, both relieved at their wellbeing and drowning in self-reproach.

"Cuore," he father called, "listen to me. I know how hard this must be. I know your confused and scared and that you feel terribly guilty but…it wasn't your fault. I don't care what happened, I don't care about any of it except that your back, and you're safe. That was all I wanted; my daughter to come home."

"I-I'm not your daughter," she whimpered.

Another sigh echoed through the door and he continued to speak, "You will always be my daughter, Cuore. It doesn't matter that you came from the stars, or that your hair is blue, what matters is that I remember…I remember a little girl who would always hide under the stairs from her little brother, giggling afterwards about how he never looked there. I remember a little girl who would sneak into her parent's bedroom when she had a nightmare, even though she always said she wasn't scared. I remember a little girl who was, and still is, better at throwing shurikens then I am. Who looked at me when I asked her how she did that and replied with 'simple physics'."

Cuore could remember all the times he spoke of, but they were all tainted now with bitterness and darkness and she merely cried at the thought of them.

Things had been so much easier back then.

"Blood and origin aside, you will always be my little girl. Through everything Zeromus forced you too do, the thing I dreaded most was that you might never come home again. Pushing me away now is more painful then anything, so please, Cuore, my little girl, just tell me that you're alright."

Cuore got to her feet, albeit shakily, and stumbled to the door, pushing aside the table she had used as a barricade and carefully opened the door.

Through her tears Cuore whispered, "I'm sorry,"

Edge pulled her into an embrace and she sobbed, "Daddy, I'm so _sorry_,"

"I know, its okay…"

Cuore wanted to stay that way forever, but she pulled back enough to look at him, although he was reluctant to let her go.

Her eyes were swimming with tears as she whispered, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it."

Her father shook his head as if dismissing her comment and hugged her again, "Cuore, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry." she said again, squeezing her eyes shut.

He sighed, "I know."

Cuore had so much she wanted to say, to try and explain herself, to try and make up for what she'd said to him, for what she'd done to him, but he merely whispered for her to forget about all of it, so she closed her mouth and just cried until she feel asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, not 100% happy with this chapter, but it is what it is. I actually did change it up from my orignal draft, and I like this version better. It flows more and is a tad shorter, but to the point.**

**This chapter was depressing, wasn't it? Poor Cuore...and, poor world!**

**Ultima: A summon from other game,s most noteably Final Fantasy XII, in which she was one of the Espers. I happen to like the way she looks, (aside from the cannon she sits on?) although her being Zodiark's counterpart is not cannon in any way.**

**I'm hoping to have another chapter (one with more action in it!) to be ready not too long from now, so please stay tuned! Thanks again to everyone who reads this story!**


	17. Ascent

**Here we go! I promised I'd try to get this up and going as soon as possible. **

**For those of you that have been asking about Kieran's backstory, here is some of it. Also, this chapter was spilt because it ended up being...long.**

* * *

After the hectic events of the day before, it was no surprise that the rising of the sun stirred up another dose of chaos. Kieran kept a steady, almost clipped pace through the corridors as he passed whispering bystanders from all walks of life.

Everyone was gossiping about the Tower of Babil and Cuore's memory troubles. Kieran had heard the Maenad had recovered her memories but he'd also heard, via gossip, that her parents had even more words with the king and queen last night. Apparently Rydia had arrived sometime after Cuore's sudden recovery and been quite irritated with the situation.

All Kieran knew was that he had thankfully missed all of it. Not that it mattered; he was on his way to find said parents of the teen. He was supposed to persuade them to leave their daughter's side and come with him to a meeting to discuss the impending doom they all faced.

Well, Cecil hadn't put it that way, but that's what the meeting was. Besides the Mysidian twins more of the 'heroes' had arrived to deal with this threat. Kieran rolled his eyes and climbed a staircase, not quite sure what more people would do in the end.

He reached the guest wing of the castle and looked for the right room, since Rydia had also insisted that keeping Cuore in the medical wing was cruel.

Kieran took a deep breath before knocking on the door, trying to decide what the others wanted him to say. For one thing, the rulers of Eblan would not want to leave Cuore's side, he was sure, but they also didn't really like him. How he was supposed to convince them to come to this meeting was beyond him.

The door opened to reveal Edge and Kieran got right to the point, commenting flatly, "Cecil and Rosa want you two in the conference room."

There was a pause and then Rydia appeared at the door, frowning as she asked, "Now?"

Kieran shrugged and turned to leave, assuming they would follow. He walked a few steps and then turned to look back, noticing that they were talking in the doorway and completely ignoring him.

"I don't want her to wake up alone," Rydia murmured, looking back into the room.

Edge sighed, "But we do have the tower to deal with."

"One of us could stay here," she whispered, fiddling with the long skirt on her dress. "I could go to the meeting and figure out what the plan is, and you could stay here to make sure she's…"

The queen trailed off and glanced at Kieran, although he just stared back impassively. Did they really think Cuore was in any danger here? The only danger she had been in this whole time was danger of her own design.

He decided not to say anything and turned away; giving them the most privacy he could without leaving completely. They were wasting time, and Kieran debated how long he would wait before just going on without them. He needed to know what they were going to do about the tower.

"Rydia, I feel the same but…"

The queen sighed, "I know, I just…she's been through so much, and I never thought…she'd hate us so much. I should have known. I should have seen it."

The summoner sounded angry with herself and discouraged, and Kieran glanced over his shoulder again, surprised by her tone. She was seriously blaming herself for all this? Even if they refused to blame their beloved daughter, why not blame the real culprit? They'd had dealings with Zeromus before, so it confused Kieran why here and now they would gloss over his involvement.

Edge grasped his wife's shoulders, "Rydia, there was no way any of us could have seen this coming!"

"Yes, there was!" she insisted, "I should have known, I should have noticed something was wrong." She closed her eyes, "So much has happened, and to be a copy of someone…I should have known how much she'd end up hating me."

"Rydia…" her husband said in warning tone, although she just shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Right now you're right; we need to dealing with the tower before we can fix anything with Cuore."

She glanced over at Kieran again and whispered something to Edge that he couldn't hear before walking over.

Kieran noted Edge looked annoyed and started to say something only to have Rydia talk over him.

"Kieran, do you think you could stay here in case Cuore wakes up?"

He stared at the queen, dumbfounded, "What?"

"I fear she may still be disoriented and I want her to see a friendly face when she wakes up." the summoner explained imploringly.

"So why are you having him stay?" Edge muttered, walking over and setting a hand on her shoulder, "Um, Rydia, I don't-"

She ignored him again, "Please? I don't want to leave her alone, not now."

Kieran tried not to grimace, "Uh, I'm going to have to agree with king Edge, I-"

"Cuore may remember everything, but that may be worse than before," the queen explained, undeterred.

"Titles," Edge groaned, rolling his eyes while Rydia just sighed sadly and surprised Kieran by touching his arm, "Please, Kieran, I know you are the furthest thing from a friend to my daughter, but regardless I trust you to stay here and explain the situation to her should she wake up. She knows you, and right now being around people she knows is the best thing for her."

Kieran hesitated, desperately wanting to tell the summoner there was no way in hell he was staying to deal with the Maenad and miss the meeting about the tower, but he found he couldn't. Not when she was looking at him with such sad, pleading eyes.

He sighed, "Fine."

Edge rolled his eyes, obviously displeased with this arrangement but Rydia smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I know how you feel about her. This means a lot to me."

Kieran sighed again, "Just, go to the meeting."

She nodded, smiling once more at him, and then slipped past, walking down the hallway while Edge stared at him for a second and then sighed again and followed Rydia.

Kieran took a second to mentally berate himself and then wandered over and leaned against the wall beside the Maenad's room. He guessed he could always figure out what the plan was once they were en route to actually do it.

* * *

It was nearly an hour after her parent's had left that the door to Cuore's room swung open, surprising Kieran who was staring out the window at some birds.

He turned to look just as Cuore stumbled from the room, eyes wide as she looked up and down the hall. She looked better than the last time he'd seen her with her rather ragged and exhausted appearance. Now she just looked a little tired, white medical gown hiding the bandages she was still wearing on certain parts of her body. Even her hair looked in better shape although it was still falling wildly about her.

He pushed himself off the wall and the movement drew her attention. She was grasping the doorframe tightly with one hand and demanded, "Where are my parents?"

Her tone was urgent, agitated, even, and he frowned before replying, "In the conference room. Everyone is there discussing-"

She didn't let him finish and spun around, dashing off down the hall. Kieran shook himself into action and hurried after her, "Hey, wait!"

Cuore didn't slow her pace but she did call back to him, "I can't! I have to tell them something!"

He groaned and caught up with her as she pattered down a staircase, startling some maids who were whispering at the base.

Kieran grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop and snapping, "Hey, I said wait!"

Her reaction was not what he was expecting. She didn't snap back at him, or yank her arm free. She cringed and flinched away from him, acting startled by the touch and making him instantly release her. He hadn't thought he'd grabbed her that roughly.

"I have to tell them something," she repeated, looking away with a troubled expression, "There isn't time. There isn't time to do anything. Not enough time…"

Kieran raised an eyebrow, concerned over the way her voice trailed off into an echo. "Cuore, are you alright?"

She shook herself and turned back to him, "Which way is the conference room again?"

"That way," he said, pointing to the left. She took off again and he sighed, following after her and deciding that he would be better served to just follow her rather than try to stop her. The maids were giving them weird looks as it was, and causing a scene didn't seem like a good idea.

Kieran stayed just behind her the whole trip to the meeting, but as they neared the double doors, he slid in front of her and opened the door, making her stop to look at him, a strand of hair obstructing one eye.

"After you," he said, gesturing to the room.

Cuore paused and then slipped inside, leading him to follow as the conversation reached his ears.

"-From the actual entrance in the Underworld." Gilbert was saying.

"It won't work," Cuore interrupted, placing a hand on the head of the table and looking around the room.

Rydia stood halfway, "Cuore, what are you-"

The Maenad teen continued as if her mother hadn't spoken, "The tower is set for auto-defense. The actual entrance you are speaking about is blocked."

Everyone stared at her and Rydia turned to look at Kieran, who shrugged helpless, "She said she had something to tell you."

Edge rolled his eyes but Kain just shrugged as well, "Then, let's hear it."

"Radiation." Cuore said.

They all stared at her blankly and she closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips, "How do I explain this…"

Kieran stepped into the room and let the door click shut behind him, hoping he wasn't about to regret his decision to not stop her from coming down here.

Porom cleared her throat from the other end of the room, "If we cannot use the entrance in the Underworld, then I don't see how we can get in. Initial reports indicate that the tower is shielded by some sort of-"

Again, the Maenad interrupted, "By a paling, yes, I know."

"Paling?" Yang asked, shaking his head.

Cuore sighed and clapped her hands together gently, "How to explain…" She licked her lips and started again, "The tower's core is overloading."

"That we know." Palom retorted impatiently.

"How about you let her finish?" Edge griped at him, leaning around Leonora to see him.

Palom held his hands palms up, "But she's not making any sense!"

"Palom," Porom chided while Leonora shrank in her seat, looking embarrassed.

Palom groaned and let his head rest on his hand while his elbow propped up on the top, "Ugh, fine. Continue."

Cuore just stared at them flatly until the room fell silent. She took a deep breath and started again, "The tower's core is failing, and as a safety measure the tower is designed to shut down and close up. The Lunarians built it that way."

She averted her gaze to one of the tapestries on the wall, "The problem is, that means we have no access. There is a paling around the tower. It's a…shield, if you will, like a shell, reflect and protect spell all rolled into one. There is supposed to be another such shield around the actual core, but it's failed because of the core overloading."

"So, the shield is a secondary safety measure," Cecil guessed.

Cuore nodded, pointing at him, "Yes, exactly. However,"

"There's always a however," Palom mumbled.

"The paling and the sealing of the entrance in the Underworld are making it impossible for us to get into the tower."

Cuore bit her lip, "But that's not…the bad part. No, the bad part, the part I just remembered and had to come tell you about is the radiation."

"The what?" Rosa asked, leaning forward in her seat slightly.

Cuore swayed on her feet, humming for a moment, "It's…um…how to explain…"

"It's energy." Kieran offered.

Cuore spun around to stare at him and he hesitated, uncomfortable under her intense and almost feverish gaze. "In the core room, I felt…something. Like…electricity, but, different. It felt like the beginnings of a spell, like right before you say that final word that makes it come to life?"

Kieran shifted and averted his gaze, "Actually, it felt kind of like…a Flare spell…"

Cuore blinked and spoke again, still staring at him, "Your explanation is not actually accurate, but it is close. Radiation is a form of energy, a byproduct of the core inside Babil. Usually the core's paling contains it within, but…"

"But the shield has failed," Kain summarized.

Cuore nodded and Ceodore made a face, "So what?"

"So," Kieran said, remembering his trip to the tower, "it makes you ill."

Again Cuore glanced at him, seemingly surprised by his knowledge. Kain just tipped his head to one side, "Kieran?"

"Well, I got sick when we went to the tower, and I was pretty sure it was just airsickness, but you gave me a tonic. Besides, it felt a little different. In fact, I'm pretty sure my skin had a reaction to this…radiation." he explained.

"It's toxic." Porom said, eyes widening.

Cuore nodded, "Yes, to humans, to animals, to plants…but…it's worse than that. I'm concerned what it will do to the monster population."

"What about the monsters?" Edge asked, not sounding thrilled with this topic.

Cuore swallowed and kept her gaze on the table, eyes searching the top as if reading something, although nothing was in front of her.

"The Crystals give off low levels of beta radiation, and in certain cases they have been known to effect life forms. Babil's core, however, gives off much larger quantities of gamma radiation, which is far more deadly. Without the tower's safe guards in place, radiation will leak out into world before the tower goes critical." Cuore said, only to be interrupted by Cecil.

"Wait, wait, the Crystals give off radiation?"

Cuore gave him a funny look, "Of course, how else would they remain powered enough to induce a magnetic lock on your plant?"

There was a long, awkward pause that followed and Kain finally broke the silence, "I think we just left the realm of understanding."

Cuore groaned, "I don't have time to explain the functions of the Crystals or their inner workings, I have to finish explaining to you why there isn't time to do anything! We have to act now because the monsters closest to the tower will mutate after being exposed to the radiation leaking from the tower's very frame. Such cases have been documented."

"Documented? When?" Gilbert asked aloud, sounding curious.

Cuore answered distractedly, "By one Doctor Lugae. He has files loaded into Babil's mainframe crystal about his projects using radiation. I don't have time to talk about that right now, either."

"Good." Edge muttered, crossing his arms, while Rosa shook her head, "Cuore, your still not making any sense."

Kieran wrinkled his nose, finding her sweet tone to be rather patronizing, and glanced at Cuore as the teen blurted out, "The world is going to end sooner than you think. In less than seven point five hours none of us will be here to talk about any of this."

"That soon?" Porom gasped, hand going to her mouth.

Cuore nodded, "And much sooner will monsters feel the effect of the radiation."

She glanced at her parents, and Rydia sat up, eyes widening, "You don't think,"

"There was a reason I came to tell you," she replied.

Both her parents exchanged a glance and stood, and Kieran stepped aside to let them pass as Cecil called, "Our airships still need to get in the air. We may not make there in seven hours."

Kain frowned, "The _Voyager_ could, but it's still being repaired."

"I wasn't planning on using your airships anyway," Rydia snapped before pushing the doors open.

Cuore followed them out, calling as she went, "I can tear down the paling. I can get us inside!"

"No!" Rydia said, twirling around to face her daughter, "I won't have you go anywhere near there."

"But, I'm the only one who can get the paling down and possibly re-program Babil not to explode!" the teal haired teen argued.

Her mother shook her head, "We'll find another way,"

They continued to walk, and Kieran hesitated before following them, mentioning, "Look, this is all fine and good, but we still don't have a plan."

Edge sent him a quick glare, "You are so annoying,"

"He's right," Cuore complained, keeping step with them as they climbed a staircase, "You don't have a plan. I can do this, but you have to get me there! Baron takes too long."

Rydia sighed and glanced at her husband for help before turning back to Cuore, poised on the threshold of a balcony, "Cuore, I don't want you to go back there. I don't want you in more danger. I want you as far away from Zeromus's voice as I can get you."

She looked away, "His voice transcends the physical plain, actual distance is relative and has no bearing on-"

"Cuore!" the summoner snapped, "I said no. I want you to stay here. Help them come up with a plan. Help them fix the _Voyager_. We will do our part, and you do yours."

She opened her mouth to argue more but Rydia just walked away, out onto the balcony, and Edge, as if realizing where they were for the first time, made a face.

"Um, Rydia?"

She ignored him and stopped in the middle of the balcony, bowing her head and beginning to chant under her breath.

"Rydia?" Edge said again, poking her shoulder, "What are we doing out here? And how exactly are we getting back home?"

"Chanting, be quiet." She said absently, brushing his hand away.

He sighed and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

Cuore shook her head, "I can help. They need me. I'm the only one who can do this."

Kieran frowned, not sure if she expected him to answer or not. He really didn't know what to say. They had to get moving and hopefully they had mobilized the other airships while he'd been following these three.

"Hallowed father, come and assist thy daughter," Rydia intoned. "Bahamut, I summon thee."

An emblem wove around her feet, shimmering on the ground in a distant pattern as she finished her call. And then there was a loud cry from the air as the clouds parted and a dragon dive-bombed down.

"Bahamut?" Edge said skeptically, glancing at her.

Rydia frowned and watched the dragon approach, "Cecil said it himself that he wasn't sure the airships could make it in time."

"But this…"

Cuore sighed loudly and then called above Bahamut's beating wings as he hovered above them, drawn to his summoner's call.

"You need my help! Please, let me come!"

Edge shook his head, "Cuore, your mother is right. We can't let you come. Not only is this dangerous but…just stay here. Help them get those airships to the tower and tell them how to deactivate the core if you think you can."

Cuore groaned, "No one will understand!"

"Mister grumpy seems reasonably good at technical stuff, tell him." Her father said, shrugging.

Kieran would have been insulted by the nickname, but he was too busy staring at the dragon as it landed on the balcony, bending its head low in greeting to Rydia as she spoke to him in hushed tones.

He'd seen that dragon before. He'd seen it this close, and that memory was not a pleasant one. He watched, frozen in place and with surprise as Rydia swung herself up onto the beast's back, running her hand down his neck.

"Bahamut says he will take us to Eblan," she informed her husband, who eyed the dragon and then looked back to her.

"Rydia, I don't know about this." he said.

She sighed, "Monsters could very well be wreaking havoc on the castle right now. Bahamut says its fine."

"No, no, not that," he said, "Riding the dragon from the moon isn't what I mean."

She frowned at him, tipping her head to one side, "Then what?"

"I can't…" he paused and then started again, "I can't ask you to do this, to come with me. It's too dangerous if what Cuore says is true, and I-"

Rydia rolled her eyes and sighed angrily, "Edge, shut up."

He snapped his mouth closed at her command and she shook her head at him, voice tone growing not only impatient, but enraged with each word. "Do you really think I'd let my home get destroyed? Not again, _never_ again. I've had it happen twice to me and I will not let it happen again. I'm not helpless or powerless."

She smiled a little, "You aren't asking me to come with you, I'm asking you to come with me," as she finished she held her hand down and he stared at it for a second before clasping it and climbing up behind her. "I knew there was a reason I married you," he teased.

Rydia rolled her eyes again, "And here I thought it was just because I was pretty,"

Bahamut flapped his wings once, and then twice, kicking up wind as he did so, and as his feet lifted off the ground, Edge called over, "Hey, Kain junior, tell Cecil to hurry up and get his airships over to my place. If Baron's airships are so great, you'd think they would make it to a fight on time!"

Kieran flinched as the dragon beat his wings one more time and was finally raising enough in the air to actually be flying. As they disappeared from view, Kieran shook himself and turned to go and deliver the message exactly as he'd heard it, pausing only to glance back at Cuore. She stood gripping the railing of the balcony with both hands, head hanging low. Knowing there was nothing he could say or do for her, he turned to complete his mission.

* * *

The wind tugged at Cuore's hair as if taunting her onward to action, even if she had been told no. But they didn't _understand_. There was no possible way they could ever stop the reaction at Babil in time. Even with her increased knowledge, Cuore wasn't sure _she_ could.

"_I have to get there. I have to fix what I've done_." She thought, gripping the railing of the balcony, eyes closed as a plan formed in her head.

The plan wasn't perfect, but it was all she could come up with until a though struck her; her father hadn't taken the Masamune with him.

She pushed away from the railing and turned, glancing out at the sky for a moment before nodding to herself, resolved.

The castle was in an uproar as people scrambled to and fro, probably doing whatever jobs they normally did when the world went to hell, but Cuore ignored them all and hurried back to the guest end of the castle. She needed some things before she left, and if all the airships were gone or if they refused to let her come, she would finish repairs on the _Voyager_ herself and fly to the Tower of Babil.

Cuore eased open the door to what she guessed was the room her parents were using in their stay here and began to look around for the magical sword. Once she found it, she held it in both hands and frowned, pulling it out of the sheath part way so that light glinted off the silvery metal, revealing a message written in ancient Lunarian.

Cuore squinted at the written and spoke aloud the translation, wondering if anyone else knew there was even something written on the blade.

"Woe to those unworthy who hold this blade of white."

Cuore frowned and clicked the blade back into place, whispering, "Worthy or not, I need your help."

She slung the katana across her back and realized that she was far from dressed for battle and groaned, for the first time a long while wanting to be more Maenad so mere appearances meant less to her. Nevertheless, she ran across the hall into her room and gathered her old tunic up. Ruined as it was, she had nothing else to wear and this long dress wouldn't do at all.

As she finished tying some ribbons into the bottom of her hair to keep the strands out of her face, her gaze shifted slowly to the Eidolon crystals lying on top of the table in the room, next to her katanas.

Cuore bit her lip, knowing that much of her plan would be easier with the Eidolons help, but she would never use them again. Good intensions aside, the Eidolons deserved their freedom.

She turned away and stood, brushing down her clothes and taking a deep breath, going over the plan in her head one last time only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"_Cuore_,"

She froze, looking up to stare at the crystals as Rubicante continued, "_Cuore, I am sorry to contact you after you requested us not too, but we are concerned over your wellbeing_."

She hesitated, slowly walking over to the table, trying not to flinch from the sounds of voices in her head.

"_You are alright, aren't you_?" Midgardsormr asked, "_Ultima said she had finished healing your mind, but…_"

Cuore averted her gaze, tears blurring her vision, "_I…am alive. My memories are intact, but things are far from alright._"

"_We know of the tower's core_," Cagnazzo said, leaving Cuore to sigh as Carbuncle trilled in comfort.

She turned away and walked to the door, "_Then you know I don't time to speak with you right now._"

"_Cuore!_" several Eidolons chorused at the same time. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder as Rubicante hastily spoke up, "_We could help you_,"

"I can't ask you to do that." she whispered, hanging her head, "I won't ever invoke your names again. After what I've done…no, this is something I have to do on my own."

"_Stupid girl_," Barbariccia snapped, "_Do you really think that you have any chance of doing anything? Maenad origins or not, you aren't that powerful_."

"_Barb_," she said, sighing, "_the answer is no. I'm no better than anyone else who has ever handled your crystals. I have to fix what I've done_."

"_What about usss_?" Scarmiglione added, "_We want to make up for what we've done too. Would you deny usss sssuch a chance?_"

She hesitated and looked over her shoulder again, "I…"

"_Cuore, we would help you_." Rubicante insisted, "_We_…"

She could sense his uncertainty in what he wanted to say, and she sensed the same unease with the other Eidolons as well. But with their bond reestablished, she sensed something else that surprised her; loyalty and truth. They were being honest with her. They wanted to help, and the part that confused her the most was that they wanted to help _her_.

"_Are you…I mean, I won't force you, but if_…" she trailed off, walking back over, "_I could use your help, if you would…let me call on you_."

"_It would be our honor_." Rubicante replied.

"_Don't speak for us_," Barbariccia complained, adding, "_Girl, I'll let you use my name so long as you keep up your end of this deal._"

"_Yeah_!" Midgardsormr said, sounding smug, "_We've got to beat the bad guy_."

"_And you still need to let us out of here_…" Barbariccia reminded her.

Cuore nodded and scoped their crystals up, "Then let us save the world."

* * *

The hanger was surprisingly empty when Cuore peeked in through the door, but it looked as though most of the airships had already been launched. She recognized the _Enterprise_ among those still grounded, and one other ship had people climbing aboard as she watched.

The _Voyager_ was sitting idly by in the corner of the hanger and Cuore slid through the doorway with a deep breath. She hurried down the steps and noticed that Pamela was hanging around outside the _Voyager_, looking around so hard her pigtails hit the other side of her face as she turned her head back and forth.

Cuore frowned, "_I'd bet a hundred Gil I know who else is aboard that ship_," she thought, sighing. This plan may prove more difficult then she first thought, but it didn't change anything. She was needed at the tower and that meant she would do whatever she had to too get there.

She quickened her pace but stayed near the back wall, hoping some of the barrels lying around would keep her mostly hidden in case anyone happened to look over. As she was about to cross the over the floor of the hanger she stopped and frowned, glancing back.

Kain was leaning against the hanger wall, watching the activity around the _Voyager_, although he glanced up at her when she stopped.

Cuore bit her lip and he sighed, "I see you're also here to use the ship,"

"…I take it the others already passed by?" she replied, fidgeting with the sash around her waist.

He nodded and she blinked, "And you let them?"

She had a feeling their presence wasn't authorized anymore then hers was and she was surprised Kain hadn't stopped them.

The dragoon shook his head, "I'm giving you all a ten minute head start and then I'm telling all of your parents."

She grinned slightly and nodded before turning to be on her way before they left without her.

However, Kain called her back, "Cuore,"

She turned back halfway, tipping her head in curiosity.

"Don't…do anything foolish." he said after a brief pause.

Cuore hesitated and then lowered her gaze, "I'll do what's necessary."

He shot her a warning look but she just ignored it and went on her way, rushing past Pamela whose eyes got large, "Cuore!" she exclaimed, although the teal haired teen just finished climbing the ramp.

"Nope, I still don't have any power!" Ceodore was yelling, playing the buttons and levers on the control panel.

Ursula was chewing on her nails as she watched and she turned as Cuore entered, surprise washing over her face, "Cuore!"

"Is this ship ready to fly?" Cuore asked.

Ceodore stared at her for a second and then shook his head, "No, but you aren't coming with us."

"I am." she argued.

He sighed, "No, you aren't. Look, it's nothing against you it's just…"

"I get it," she said, stepping into the middle of the bridge, "You don't trust me. I wouldn't either if I was in your position but the fact of the matter is that I am the only one who can get us into Babil and deactivate the core and you know that, Ceodore."

He hesitated and Ursula shook her head, coming to stand at his side, "Cuore, it's not that we don't trust you, it's just that this is going to be dangerous. We have no way of knowing what's going to happen."

"So you're letting Pamela come," Cuore countered, knowing their comments were invalid. They didn't trust her; she just wished they'd be honest about it.

Ursula and Ceodore exchanged a glance and the prince admitted, "She…said she would tell on us if we didn't let her come."

Cuore sighed, "Ceodore, would you really deny me the chance to make up for what I've done? You of all people have to know that I need to fix this. Beyond the fact that I'm the only one who can, it would be wrong to keep me away."

He hesitated, and Ursula glanced at him as if letting him know it was his decision alone. Finally he caved with a sigh and slumped, "Fine, fine, but first we have to get there."

Cuore nodded and adjusted the weapons across her back, asking, "So, what is the problem?"

"Damage to the…I don't know, Kieran's in the engine room trying to fix it."

"I'll go down there." she said, moving off to the side while Ursula scrambled after her, "Me too, maybe there's something I can do to help."

Cuore slipped through the portal off to one side of the bridge and examined the room before pattered down a set of small metal steps, the planks clanking as she did so.

"Ceodore, it's about time you got down here to help me!" Kieran snapped, arm completely gone from view as he struggled with something inside one component of the main engine. "You complain and whine about not having power but randomly pushing buttons and pulling levers isn't how you fix airships!"

Ursula coughed and Kieran glanced over his shoulder, scowling at them with dirt smudged across his forehead.

"Not Ceodore," Ursula said, grinning, "Although I'll tell him what you said."

"Please do," Kieran snapped, retracting his arm with a grunt only to continued fiddling with gears on the outside of the engine.

Cuore studied the devices in the room but before she could ask what was wrong or step in to fix it, Kieran commented rudely, "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." Cuore retorted, kneeling down beside him, "What's the problem here?"

He glared at her and she sighed, "Look, I know you don't like me or trust me but you also know I am the most intelligent person on this planet. What is wrong with the airship?"

He stared at her for a moment and then huffed, explaining in an annoyed tone, "Plenty. The couplers are de-magnetized, a few bypasses are fried and I think the main turbine is shot."

Cuore blew a stray hair off her face and pried another panel off, "I assume you already tried to deactivate the destroyed relays and bypasses?"

"Obviously." he complained, hitting the outer shell of the engine with his fist.

Cuore gave him a dry look, "External stimulus to this machine will not help us."

Kieran rolled his eyes and she stood, "It needs a jump start."

"I thought of that, but there isn't any outside power source to fuel it as much as it needs." Kieran replied, brushing his hands off.

Cuore narrowed her eyes at the device, "What about magic?"

There was a pause and then he stood, "A large scale yet controllable burst of energy…"

She nodded and he rubbed his chin, "It could work but we'll need to open all the flow valves otherwise we'll burst more than a few relays."

"I also suggest shutting down the systems until the spell is complete."

"We should probably turn off the main conductors until after,"

"And also remove the already broken components."

Ursula coughed loudly and they both turned to look at her. She smiled sheepishly, "Yes, hi, um…this sounds great, but…we are on a time limit, and is there anything I can do to help?"

Kieran nodded and pointed off to a lever on the wall, "Yes, that's the release for the valves. Pull it and also the one at the top of the stairs. Cuore and I will handle the rest."

They got to work and in a matter of moments the ship was ready and Kieran nodded to Cuore who took a series of deep breaths before placing her hand on the main engine and channeling her magic into it. There was an ominous creaking noise that came from the engine but then the turbine kicked into gear and, with a few clanks, the rest of the systems kicked on. Kieran flipped a few switches on the panel beside them and nodded, "It's working. I have power, although honestly this ship is going to fall apart."

"It just has to get us there," Ursula pointed out from the top of the stairs.

Kieran sighed and shook his head and Cuore finished closing up the sections before turning, "We should take off. The ship is easier to maintain once it's in the air. Take off drains the most power."

Fabul's princess nodded and ran back onto the bridge calling to Ceodore to go.

Kieran climbed the stairs leaving Cuore to follow lastly, but at the top he braced his hand on the other side of the doorframe, effectively blocking her escape with his arm.

Cuore looked up at him impassively, having some idea what he was going to say even before he glared at her.

"If I think for even a second that you do not have our best interests at heart, I will not hesitate to kill you." he whispered sharply.

She tried not to glare at him, as she wasn't really angry, and instead merely held his gaze unwavering and replied, "I ask that you do, should I become compromised."

They stare at each other for a moment but then he dropped his arm and turned his back, ignoring her before taking a seat behind Ceodore and gripping the edges of the seat. Cuore exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding and sat down herself, drawing a wide-eyed gaze from Pamela.

A few seconds passed in silence and then the little girl grinned at her, peering over the back of her chair, "I heard you were sick or something. Mommy said your mind was broken like glass and that some evil guy from the moon was making you do stuff."

"Pamela!" Ceodore hissed, looking over his shoulder at her.

The little girl pouted, "Well, she did."

Cuore waved a hand at Ceodore to show him she didn't mind and answered the little girl's question. "Your mother is largely correct, though it is far more complicated than that."

Pamela studied her for a second and then shrugged, spinning back around to sit in her chair, "You don't seem all that crazy to me," she said, sounding mildly disappointed.

Cuore smiled ever so slightly only to have it widen when the blonde girl added, "I mean, even Kieran's grumpier then you and you had your head broken."

Kieran sighed and Ursula shot him an amused glance before focusing on the wide windows in front of them.

* * *

The _Voyager_ was the quickest ship in Baron's fleet, but it still took them over an hour before the tower could be seen in the distance, rising above the mountains.

"We're about…twenty minutes out." Ceodore said, tapping a few controls on the panel in front of him, "But once we get there, I have no idea what to expect."

"_Cuore_."

She blinked, "_Yes? What is it Rubicante_?"

"_Something comes. Beware_."

She sat up slowly, searching the windows for any signs of danger, "I think…something is coming."

"What?"

Cuore pointed, "There, what is that?"

Something flew towards them, and as they passed over land instead of ocean, it came up alongside of them.

"What is that?!" Pamela screeched, cringing away from the window.

The beast was a gruesome mixture of bird and reptile, flying unsteadily in the air as its large, bulbous eye stared at them through the window.

"It appears the radiation has already started to affect the monsters of the region." Cuore remarked, swallowing.

"No, really?" Kieran said sarcastically, only to be drowned out as something hit them from the other side.

The ship lurched and threw them all to the floor, and then back the other way as the creature they had seen before rammed them on the other side. The actual ship seemed fine, but it pitched and shook from every hit as if it were being tossed on the sea rather than air.

Pamela screamed again as the ship rattled and Cuore got to her hands and knees as Ceodore climbed back into his chair, trying to correct their course before the ship was lost completely.

Then they saw them.

Mechanical monsters that hovered in the air, blocking their pathway to the tower from all sides.

"What are those?" Ursula asked, awed, as they drew closer.

Cuore swallowed, "Automated defenses of the tower. They are mechanical in nature and will attack us if we try to make it past them."

The ship was struck again by one of their flesh and blood assailants and Ceodore winced, still clinging to the panel in front of him.

Suddenly one of the monsters burst into flames and fell from the sky beside them, drawing everyone's attention to the window.

"What was that?" Pamela asked, pressing her hands flat against the glass as she looked all around.

The other bird-hybrid banked away from them in an attempt to flee, but then a dragon slid around their ship, exposed underbelly nearly scraping the outer hull, and caught up to the creature before it could escape.

"Bahamut!" Cuore exclaimed, hand going to her mouth as the lunar dragon tore the monster to pieces before turning his attention back to them.

"Um…" Kieran said, gesturing, leaving Cuore to frown at him, "Relax, he's my mother's Eidolon."

"Not always." the young man muttered under his breath, leaving Cuore confused until she turned back and saw the dragon hovering, staring at them as they flew ever closer.

"_Destined one_."

Cuore sank into the nearest chair, overcome by the deep, ancient and exceedingly powerful voice inside her head.

"_Apologies_." the voice rumbled, "_I did not mean to startle you or to damage your mind_."

"_Bahamut_?" Cuore whispered mentally, surprised the hallowed father would bother contacting her.

"_You were right to come here, though your parents are worried about you. High Summoner Rydia requested that I clear the skies for you, though she is still frightened for your wellbeing_."

Cuore sighed and hung her head, "_Then, they made it safely to the castle_?"

"_Yes, they defend it as we speak, and the monsters prove to be less than worthy opponents for the two of them. However, something wicked comes. I will attempt to hold it back. Do what you must, destined one_." Bahamut said, opened his wings in front of them.

Cuore frowned in confusion, "_Why do you call me that_?"

"_Destined one_?" he asked, sounding puzzled, "_But you already know, small one_."

She was about to tell him she had no idea, but then he spoke again, repeating words that had long since echoed in her mind.

"_One unlike the others, last of her kind. Born of the stars on high, after hatred's fall. She of destined design, caller of those undying. Carrying the light of tomorrow into the darkness of yesterday. Bringing peace of chaos and binding the lost threads of fate, will she_."

She blinked, and he chuckled inside her head, "_There will be time for that later. Now, prepare yourself. The end draws near_."

With that he flew off, blowing away their flying foes with bursts of fire from his mouth and knocking aside others with his wings.

"He is clearing a path for us," Cuore told the others, standing once more, "We have to make it to the tower."

Ceodore winced, "Easier said than done, even with Bahamut's help."

The prince was right; although the dragon cleared much of their problems mutated creatures and machines alike made it past him and rammed their ship with both magic and sheer force. The ship rocked and Pamela whined, "You could try not to hit every single one!"

Kieran stood and stumbled over, shoving Ceodore out of the pilot's seat which made him complain, "Hey! What-"

"Pam's right," Kieran interrupted, sitting and working the levers a few times, "You're going to get us killed with your driving."

"I suppose you could do better?" the prince muttered, scowling at him and sitting down in the chair behind.

Kieran said nothing and the ship dropped straight down before accelerating forward in a sharp burst, making the creatures that followed them spin from the rapid movement.

Ursula laughed even as she clutched her chair for dear life, "Now this is how you drive one of these things!"

"No wonder you're always airsick if you drive like this!" Ceodore said, wincing as the ship flew and clipped the wing off one of the guard robots.

Cuore glanced up and her eyes widened, "In coming. That thing is going to be harder to defeat then the others. It's the main sentry unit for the air defense systems in the tower."

The sentinel was created to look much like actually flying creatures although it had six wings and no visible legs, only a roughly bird shaped body with a dragon's head. The entire thing was made up of matte finished metal plates that were constructed in a patchwork pattern of varying shades of gray.

Kieran sighed, "We really should make an airship that isn't so…clunky."

Cuore agreed, for despite the fact that _Voyager_ wasn't as large as the others, nearly half the size, in fact, it was still bulky.

Bahamut had his hands full with a set of monsters off to their left and try as they might, this new foe proved to be too sly to be lost by mere tricks.

In fact, he slid under them and the hull screeched horribly from whatever attack he used. A few alarms went off and Cuore winced, knowing that they wouldn't even make it to the tower before he completely destroyed their ship. The armor of the robot was made of the same plates that covered the tower, meaning that nothing could penetrate it to even damage the inner workings.

A thunder bolt suddenly grazed their ship and fried one of the machines trying to attach to their exterior.

"Where'd that come from?" Ursula asked, looking around.

Kieran tipped his head to one side, "Behind us. The Falcon."

Pamela squealed and waved out the window at the airship, grinning, "Isn't my daddy the best mage ever?"

Kieran rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm just glad someone decided to, you know, come _help us_."

"Well, we did steal the best airship," Ceodore commented sheepishly.

Ursula frowned, "It's their fault for telling us we couldn't come."

Cuore kept her eye on the armored sentry as it dodged another lightning bolt meant to take it down and this time passed by and cut along their side as it went.

Kieran cringed and flew up to a higher altitude, "That thing is going to rip as apart if we don't do something!"

Cuore ran forward and leaned against the panel to catch his eye, "Fly us towards it."

"Towards it," he repeated, looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

Cuore nodded, "It's just a machine. If we make ourselves too hard a target, it will give up."

Kieran hesitated and she set her hand on his arm, "Please, trust me."

"Fine." he sighed, pulling the ship around so that they were head on with the monster. Cuore called forth a spell, "Ark blast!"

The lightning struck sure to its mark and the sentry pulled away sharply, damaged and trying to decide whether or not it could defeat them. The logic systems in the core would tell it to retreat, and as they watched, that's exactly what it did.

But not back to the tower. Instead it zipped to towards the castle in the distance. The entire being shimmered with the buildup of a spell, an attack it likely intended to send at them. But now its target had changed to the largest object in range of its censors.

They were too far out of range for even her magic to reach it, and Bahamut was still engaged in combat with another such sentry miles away and above.

The sentry halted in the sky and the light from within flickered a few times before a stream of light poured out in a beam-like weapon.

A burst of light sprung straight up from the castle and coalesced so brightly Cuore had to turn away. When it faded and she looked back, a pair of gigantic, pure white angel wings had enveloped the castle and repelled the energy of the sentry.

"Is that…an Eidolon?" Ceodore asked, sounding surprised.

Cuore shook her head slowly, "Yes, but…it's not one of the lost ones, and it's not my mother's, so…who…?"

As the wings spread open and knocked aside the sentry, the answered sprang to mind and she whispered softly, "Leo."

Before the machine could recover, two consecutive bolts hit it, sending it spiraling down into the fields in what Cuore recognized as a combined magical assault from both her parents.

She was forced to tear her eyes away from the castle when Kieran called their attention to the problem ahead, "We're nearing the tower, so now we have to get that paling down. The Enterprise showed up and is helping everyone keep these obnoxious distractions away from us."

Ursula exhaled, "I guess that's our parents way of saying we have permission."

"You said you had a plan," Kieran accused, glaring at Cuore, "Now's the time."

Cuore nodded and closed her eyes, "_Zodiark_," she implored, "_I know that I have no right to ask you for your help, but I must do so. Would you be willing to give me leave to call upon you for this moment so that we might save the world?_"

There was a pause and then she heard it; a chime of the Eidolon that was resolute. She smiled and clasped her hands together, "Keeper of the precepts, Zodiark I invoke thy name!"

Outside their ship an area in the sky seemed to distort for a moment and gave way to a most unusual creature. Zodiark's feathery wings extended outward in a surprisingly wide arc, colored rainbow and glowing with their own light while his actual body resembled a fish encased in armor.

"What is that?" Kieran asked, making a face.

"Our ticket inside." Cuore replied, bracing her hands on the panel in front of her, "Zodiark can distort matter and anti-matter. He should be able to disrupt the paling and get us inside."

Kieran shook his head, "Let's hope your right, because if he doesn't do it soon we're going to crush into it."

Ceodore paused, "Um, yes, this brings to mind…how do we get inside the tower?"

"One problem at a time," Kieran replied through gritted teeth.

Cuore spoke with Zodiark and his wings flashed, causing the paling to ripple visibly as the reaction of his distortions begin to tear the paling apart piece by piece.

As the barrier fell, everyone let out a breath.

Kieran shifted the gears on the airship and it sped forward as he spoke to Cuore without taking his eyes off the window, "Prepare your most destructive spell."

"What?" she asked, puzzled, as she recalled Zodiark and thanked him for his assistance. She could feel the drain in his soul of what he'd done for them, blocked as his powers were.

Kieran replied to her question impatiently, "There's no docking ports and no door. Thus, we _make_ one."

Her eyes widened and she nodded, "I understand."

The timing would have to be perfect and as they set their collision course, she released the spell and sent it against the tower's brightly glowing exterior.

The combination of her spell and the front of their ship was enough to break through even the tough paneling of the tower, and their ship took out a few walls before it lodged fully inside the tower.

Cuore blinked and stood up shakily; surprised they hadn't been destroyed from such an impact. As Ceodore helped Pamela to her feet, he remarked, "Alright, we're in, but now what?"

Cuore sighed, "The core is located in the very center of the tower. We are also a little low on the tower, we'll have to go up a few floors."

"Do we have time for that?" Ursula asked, pulling a claw over her hand.

Cuore shrugged, "There is an elevator that goes to every floor of Babil. Once we reach it, it will take us mere minutes to go anywhere in the tower."

They stared at her blankly and Ceodore finally chuckled, "Our parents are going to be so mad…"

Cuore lead the way out of their ship and waved dust and coolant out of the way as she hopped down the slight pile of debris they had created upon their impact.

She looked around to catch her bearings just as the tower's mechanical voice chimed a warning.

She frowned and replied, "Bab-Il, Vil-Oress Ala Tay."

There was a series of beeps and then the voice returned, "All further status updates will be given in native language."

"Bab-Il," she continued, "what is the status of your systems?"

The voice belied the danger as it spoke in even, melodic tones, "Core failure in progress. Core paling has failed. Contamination of native flora and fauna is underway. Safety protocols have failed. Defense system activated. Rapid cascade failure in progress."

She frowned, "Time until complete core meltdown?"

"Estimated time to core failure is four hours, forty six minutes and twenty one seconds."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the others as they stopped beside her, looking around and pulling free weapons as they did so.

"Cuore," Ceodore said, turning to her, "You know the way through here. You lead."

She nodded and headed down one of the partial collapsed halls, "The nearest elevator is this way, but beware. Babil's defenses are still active, and it wouldn't surprise me if it tried to bar our path."

They left the crash site behind and the whistle of ruptured tubes and wires faded into a blaring alarm that kept going in a sharp, piercing tone.

"Well, that's not annoying at all," Ursula complained, wincing and glaring up at the ceiling.

As they rounded a corner and entered another corridor, they all skidded to a stop at the sight of a dozen robots standing still. At their movement they all powered on and droned, "Identifying objects."

Kieran groaned, "These guys…"

Cuore felt a surge of anger and impatience; a few guards were to be expected, but these robots waiting for them only proved that Zeromus was aware of their presence and was attempting to block their progress. It hurt to know that she had helped him get this far, so close to destroying the world that she had come to call home. So close to finally getting what his sick and twisted mind wanted.

"_No_," she thought, drawing both her blades, "_Not today, not ever. You will have to do better than simple androids to keep me from you, Zeromus_."

Cuore didn't wait for the others to move; she dashed into action and sliced the first set of robots to ribbons with Moon's Shadow. But she wasn't done; as the first set toppled she ran up them and used the advantaged of height to jump and embed Sun's Radiance into the chest of another, shattering the core of the robot to pieces within its own chest. As it fell she stood and, as the other robots finally reacted to her attack and lifted their cannon arms, she slashed and severed the weapons before slammed her katana into the ground and freezing the two front robots from the ground up, icing their circuits until they fell apart at her feet. The androids that remained were no match for her either as she danced about them and cut them down, felling the last with a stab to its head.

She yanked the katana free and turned around, trying to catch her breath to call, "Come!"

Her friends snapped out of their dazes and followed cautiously, stepping over the broken machines gingerly as they followed her onward down the hallway.

"The elevator is only a few rooms away, but this passage has been sectioned off via defense systems," Cuore explained, pressing her hand to the wall, "We'll have to go around."

Kieran frowned, "Can't you lift the lock down?"

"No, I can't. Besides, we don't have time for me to tinker with the mainframe." she replied.

As they moved to go around, one of the walls lifted up and disappeared into the ceiling, leaving a hallway open to them. They all stood still, staring, and it was Pamela who broke the silence.

"This seems…a little too easy."

Ceodore nodded, "I agree."

"We have to go this way," Cuore said, shaking her head, "I don't like it either, but we have no choice."

They started to move slowly, but once she passed over a glowing wire in the floor, another wall slid out in front of her, blocking her. She heard something behind slam into place and spun around in time to see Kieran pound on another such blockage behind them. They were trapped, with their friends on the other side and no way out of the small, box like room that had just been created.

"Crystals," Kieran swore, pounding a few times on the wall and calling to the others, although no one answered.

"They probably can't hear us," Cuore said, frowning, as she walked over and placed her palm flat against the new wall. "Moon's Shadow could cut through this, but I saw an override panel just beyond it. If the others only knew…" she trailed off and closed her eyes.

Normally Cuore hated to try and use her telepathy, but this was a special case and there was one person who might be able to hear her, considering his partial Lunarian heritage.

"_Ceodore? Listen, if you can hear me, there is a control panel next to this wall. Inputting a code will release the trap. The override is five by eight by eleven_."

She waited for a reply but then sighed, realizing that, even if he got her message, he may not know how to response using telepathy.

"Was this part of your plan?" Kieran asked, beginning to pace.

She turned to glare at him, annoyed by his mockery, "Your sarcasm is really not needed right now."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" he shot back, gesturing around the confined space, "You may not want us to get to the core after all."

She stared at him, frustrated and slightly puzzled, "Kieran, if I wanted this to fail or if I wanted any of you dead, trust me, you'd be dead."

She turned her back to him, sick of seeing his scornful and arrogant expression. He was always so harsh and taciturn, and she was beginning to grow weary of his constant accusations.

Cuore waited, hoping at any moment they would be free, but the trap remained in place and finally Kieran broke the silence again.

"Why didn't you?"

She made a face and turned back around, crossing her arms, "Why didn't I what?"

"Kill me." he clarified. "In Troia you had me at your mercy and yet…you stopped. Why?"

Cuore averted her gaze and sighed, tired beyond belief, "Because I didn't want too…" she answered quietly, remembering the moment he was speaking of. Through all the dream-like state of Zeromus's influence, there were moments of clarity, of freedom. She had nearly cast a spell to end the young man's life but something stopped her and she realized, even in her Maenad state, that there was really no reason too.

But Kieran wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"So is it mind control or willing participation?" he demanded, glaring at her. "You can't have it both ways. Either Zeromus made you do all of it or you were aware and you had a choice."

Cuore flinched, "It's not so…black and white,"

He snorted, "Really? Everything is black and white, Cuore. Good, evil, right, wrong. There's no gray area. When you start thinking there is, that's when you get into trouble."

Her temper sparked at his insistence of her guilt and she faced him fully, "You couldn't possibly understand! What has ever happened to you to make you so _cold_?" Cuore looked away again, "You don't want to understand, you just want to keep blaming me to make yourself feel better."

"It _is_ your fault." he replied hotly, "All of this!"

She glared at him, "I'm sick of being your punching bag, Kieran! I know that you don't like me, I can see it, and hear it, and feel it, but that doesn't mean I'll take this from you anymore. Not now, not here when I'm trying to help!"

"Maybe the world doesn't need your help." Kieran snapped, "You think you're so much better than the rest of us and yet it was you who Zeromus used. You claim that _I'm_ cold but you're not even human, Cuore. Everything you do is based on logic and reason but never on compassion or emotion. I want to understand just so I know how to not be like you."

"I get it!" Cuore shouted, arms opened wide, "You hate me, I get it! I just don't know what you want me to do about it!"

Kieran's features twisted to an angry snarl, "No, you don't get it!"

"Fine then, I don't get it!" she snapped back.

He took a sharp breath, "You don't, and you never could. Do you want to know my life story? Do you want to understand?"

He didn't wait for her to reply, he just launched into his story, hastily, eyes glazing with the memories.

"I was twelve, _twelve_ when my family and my home and my life were taken from me, all right in front of my eyes. When Baron was attacked years ago, when the monsters overran the city and breached the castle gates. When a vile Maenad rode a dragon into our world."

Cuore glanced up, but he wasn't glaring at her anymore, his gaze was pinned to one of the side walls.

"My family owned the item shop. We weren't knights or warriors or mages, we were merchants, we shouldn't have been anything to her. But in the chaos, when everything was burning and crumbling and we ran? We crossed her path, we were in her _way_. I still remember…the look on her face, such cold disregard, such _apathy_. I remember what she said, too, called us _specimens of inferior design_. She said that we were in her way, that she had a mission to complete."

Kieran shut his eyes, "And then she rained death on us all in the form of _magic_. Horribly powerful magic laced with all her cruelty. My father, he tried to protect us, my mother tried to beg her not too, but she wasn't human, she didn't care, she was just some…_thing_ that could only follow orders."

Cuore flinched, backing up into the far wall as she listened to his tale. As much as she tried to suppress it, the memory of _that_ Maenad surfaced. Everything they had been passed to her, and she couldn't stop it from playing in her mind just the way he had described it. After all, Zeromus had unlocked the floodgate of repressed memories from her childhood.

She saw, she heard, she smelled and she felt the memory as if it were her own, as if she had seen them, and raised her hand to call forth that spell.

Suddenly he laughed sharply, drawing her attention again, "My little sister, my older brother…everyone around us. I'm still not sure why I didn't die, all I know is that I saw everyone else taken from me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. After that she just…walked away. There was no reason behind what she did."

Cuore had her eyes squeezed shut as if that would prevent the images, but it was futile, and what she experienced made tears leak from the corners of her eyes as she slid down the wall to kneel on the floor.

He was right; there was no reason that Maenad had murdered his family. They had just been annoyances to her, they had been in her way, slowing her down.

"Is that why…" she asked haltingly, gasping for breath as she witnessed the horrors of the unwanted memories inside her own mind.

"Is that what?" he asked sharply, back turned to her, arms braced against the blockage, "Is that why I hate you? Is that why I decided to become a soldier? I did it because I don't want anyone else to go through that. Not everyone in this world should have to be a warrior just to survive. The new family that owns the item shop? They have two little girls, what if we get attacked again? What if monsters raid the town? There's no one to protect those people, and that's why I swore I would learn how."

Cuore swallowed, eyes opening as the screams from her mind died away, "Kieran, I-"

"Don't!" he snapped, whipping around to glare at her, "Don't apologize, don't try to make things right because you can't."

For the first time he saw her and his expression shifted as he studied her on the floor. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't, and she stared at him through her sorrow, taking in all the hate and regret and pain that seeped from his eyes.

"No one can make it right; it's much too late for that." Kieran muttered, looking away, "You're a Maenad, and you always will be."

"Stop it, just _stop_!" she yelled, scrambling to her feet, "Hate me all you want but stop calling me that!"

He looked startled and she thrust her arm out angrily, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, "You think I like what I am? You think I don't see myself the same way you do? Don't pretend to understand me, Kieran!"

She couldn't look at him so she turned her back and hugged her midsection with both arms, "You don't understand what it's like to look in a mirror and _hate_ the reflection that stares back at you. To know that people can never really see _you_ for whom you are, but what you are. To know that everything you are is just a cheap copy of someone else. All your powers, your knowledge, your looks, your skills, _everything_! To know that, no matter how much you try, no matter how much you live you'll never be _real_."

She closed her eyes, "You can't possibly understand the pain of knowing that you're artificial, that the only reason you were created was to do someone else's will. You could never know the pain I feel…"

Cuore smiled bitterly and looked over her shoulder at him, through her tears, "You said it yourself, didn't you? Soulless and heartless? So don't pretend to know anything about me, Kieran, because as much as you hate me, I can promise you I hate myself more."

He didn't say anything, and she looked away again, ignoring the tug of magic on her mind that signaled the Eidolons trying to contact her. No doubt they wanted to disagree with her, to cheer her up, and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment. Kieran's blunt honesty was far more helpful to her at this point, and she respected him for it.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds but then there was a creak and the walls slid away, freeing them from their temporary prison.

Ceodore looked relieved on the other side, "Are you two okay?"

Kieran and Cuore exchange a glance and she quickly wiped her eyes off with her sleeve.

"We're fine." they mumbled at the same time.

Ceodore looked worried, but they slipped past him into the brightly lit corridor and didn't give him time to ask any questions. Cuore's breathing was still uneven, but she desperately tried to focus on the mission at hand and not get caught up in what had just happened.

There wasn't time to come to terms with what she was, what she'd done or what could happen. When all of this was over, if they succeeded and Zeromus was gone, then she could try and make sense of everything. But not now, not here.

No, now they needed to keep moving.

The elevator they needed to use was in sight, but as they approached, the floor underneath their feet sudden gave way with a clang and they fell into darkness, falling what felt like at least three stories of the tower, until they landed hard on a cold tiled floor.

Cuore winced and sat up, looking upwards although the shaft closed up behind them.

"Damn traps," Ceodore complained, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Ursula, who was rubbing her head.

Kieran was looking around the room in disgust and confusion, but it was Pamela who spoke up, clinging to Ceodore as she did so.

"What is this place?"

Cuore noticed the waver in her voice and took a moment to gaze around the room herself, knowing instantly where they were and hoping to find a way out as soon as possible.

They were in a laboratory, and although much of the contents had been removed, there were plenty of odds and ends scattered about in chaos along the long tables of the room. Half the room was bathed in darkness from what appeared to be a burned out light overhead, while in here the alarm from the hallways seemed less irritating.

"Any ideas how to get out?" Kieran commented, looking over his shoulder at them with his swallow gripped loosely in one hand.

Ursula shook her head, "I don't see a door,"

There was a growl from further into the shadowed part of the room and they froze, although Pamela let out a slight squeak.

A beast crept from the shadows and they all cringed at the gruesome appearance. It reminded Cuore of the dragon she had fought so long ago while in the fields between the tower and home in that it was halfway armored, and if she had to guess, probably semi-robotic as well. But this one, instead of looking like a dragon, was comprised of many different creatures that appeared grafted on to each other. A tail from one, a leg from another, and even parts of it were oddly colored and textured, completely indistinguishable.

"_More distractions_." Cuore thought, drawing her blades once more, "_This won't stop me, Zeromus. I will find you. That, I swear._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, there was orignally more in this chapter but I noticed it as nearing 12K and thought I'd better stop here and re-do next chapter to make them a bit more manageble size-wise.

Action! I've been excited to write this chapter since the whole story started, as I knew all the cool things I'd get to write about.

For everyone wanting Kieran's backstory, here is some of it. Well, most of it, but it comes up again later in the story so hang tight. Also, just for you Mythweaver; certain people being awesome...

And yes, I have my own ideas about the crystals and the towe and what-not and some of it is covered in this story and might show up again. So if you noticed something, good job.

In other news...did anyone happen to venture onto the Final Fantasy Wiki during Nov. when 'Maenad' was the featured article? I did, and in re-reading that page for inspration, I came across a paragraph that...isn't quite cannon but sounds like my story. It's close to cannon, but it assumes quite a bit. No, really, go check it out, I beleive it's still on the Maenad page.

I have high hops of getting the next chapter out soon as well!


	18. Sacrifice

**Whew...I'm beat after writing this chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

Cuore skidded backwards several paces, arms braced at her side and katanas crossed in front of her as there was a clang of metal on metal. The deformed beast, upon realizing it couldn't get past her defense, sprang away and zigzagged through the long tables, disappearing into the shadows of the room once more. It didn't stay lost forever, and it promptly darted out and attempted to take a bite out of Ursula's left leg.

The young woman was fast enough to escape harm, but the monster was fast. Cuore caught her breath and glanced over her shoulder where Pamela was frantically chanting in an attempt to heal Ceodore, who was busy healing Kieran.

They had all needed a dose of white magic from varies bites and scratches inflected by the mutated menace, and so far, none of them had succeeded in doing any real damage.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ursula shouted, glancing around and trying to spot it before it could pounce again.

Cuore shook her head, not sure how to answer, when there was another squeal from a clash of metal. The creature was part robotic, Cuore knew that, and she had already guessed magic would have no effect, if the dragon she'd fought previously was anything to go by.

Ceodore shoved the monster back with the flat side of his sword, only to recoil when the monster bounced back and then forward. It collided with the prince's shield and then dashed away again.

Ceodore winced and stood, shaking out his arms, "Whatever it is, it's strong and heavily armored."

Pamela let out a squeak and they turned towards the sound in time to see the beast growl and lashed out with a forepaw, catching the little girl in the leg and making her tumble to the ground.

Kieran was closest and reacted the fastest, driving one end of his swallow through the monster's foot before it could retract it.

There was a spark of electricity and the monster yanked free, sprinting away once more.

Kieran glanced at Pamela, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

Cuore could see tears glittering on her cheeks, however, a nasty gash on her leg. She tried to begin a spell, but she was obviously tired, having not reached a level of magic suitable for combat.

As her voice and hand trembled, Kieran knelt down and inspected her leg before nodding Ceodore over to heal it.

Pamela pouted, tears still falling, "I-I don't need h-help,"

"No, but Ceodore's not doing anything anyway," Kieran countered, standing and squinting into the darkness, "Just stay there and let us deal with this nasty monster."

The little girl continued too pout, but Cuore's attention was diverted to a couple of sounds around the outer edges of the room. The beast was watching them, now, and it would only be a matter of time before it struck.

"_It's one of Lugae's, I believe_." Rubicante mentioned suddenly, "_You are right to assume magic will have no effect. It rarely does on his…creations_."

Cuore hesitated, "_Then…how do we stop it_?"

"_His creatures always had some major flaw in them. If you find that, you'll be fine_." the archfiend of fire said.

Cuore frowned, deflecting another lunge from the beast before it sped off, taking a snap at Kieran as it disappeared.

"It's _fast_," Ceodore repeated, helping Pamela to her feet, "we need a plan to stop it."

"Ursula," Cuore said, spinning around to find the other woman in the gloom, "find us a weak point."

The blonde princess hesitated and glanced at Ceodore, making Cuore flinched when she realized that they didn't trust her. However they didn't have time to worry about such things at this point.

She was proven right when the monster leaped from the shadows and tackled Ceodore, knocking him flat to the ground. Pamela squealed with surprise and darted away from the two as they grappled.

Ursula started to step forward, probably to assist, but the prince insisted she stay put, keeping the beast from mauling him by using his sword as a shield. There was a scraping noise as the creature's metal claws dug into his armor, but he seemed relatively unharmed, considering.

Kieran ignored the command to avoid engaging and used the flat side of his swallow to smack the monster square in the face, dislodging it from its grip on Ceodore. The monster growled and jumped at Kieran, who batted it away again into a table. While it struggled to get to its feet, Ursula ran around the side of the table and stabbed the monster in the back of the neck with something.

The creature roared and spun around, but before it could move, it swayed and promptly collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, though Pamela broke the silence when she screamed Ceodore's name and ran over, mentioning something about them being glad she was here.

Cuore instead knelt carefully in front of the beast, taking a moment too look it over while Kieran distracted Ursula from worrying over the prince.

"What did you stab it with?" the young man asked.

She glanced up, hand resting on Ceodore's shoulder, "I'm not sure. I found it on that table. It was some sort of needle."

Cuore brushed her hand over the incapacitated monster and frowned, flicking a switch on its back. There was a snapping sound and then the mechanical components and armor fell away, leaving the deformed creature looking small and heavily damaged.

"_Rudimentary bio-mechanics_." Cuore thought, shaking her head.

Pamela sprang to her feet, "We need to get out of here. It's creepy!"

"Agreed." Ceodore said, standing, "Any ideas?"

They slowly spread out, searching the walls for any doors or switches, but it was ultimately Ursula who called everyone over when she discovered a seam in the wall.

"I just don't see a switch or anything," she was saying.

"_It's on the floor, on a tile that is raised slightly_." Barbariccia mentioned.

Cuore didn't bother relaying the message and instead just stepped where the archfiend of wind told her, making the seams spilt and the doors slid into the walls.

Everyone jumped and Kieran shot her a look, but she just walked by them and into the corridor beyond. They didn't have time to dawdle and she wasn't feeling up to doing any sort of explaining.

Cuore stopped dead in her tracks once free of the darkened room, and she took a moment to survey the surrounding area, skin prickling with dread.

The entire hallway was covered in a thick, mist-like substance that reached up to her knees. It obscured the floor in a murky haze and left the air stale.

"Bab-Il, time to core failure?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Estimate time to complete core failure is three hours twenty-one minutes and forty seconds." the computer's voice replied.

"What is this stuff?" Pamela asked, waving it away from her with a cough.

Cuore shook her head, "I don't know what the Lunarians call it, but the Creator's people produce a similar by-product in the fourth and eighth stages of gestation. We called it miasma. It's a type of poisonous haze, a deadly mist."

"Deadly?" Ursula repeated.

She nodded, "Yes. Inhaling too much of the substance can cause illness and in some cases death. My guess is the core is producing it as a means to cool the external casing."

Kieran coughed, "We should move rather than stand in this stuff, then."

Pamela nodded, hand covering her mouth with large eyes.

Cuore pointed ahead, "There should be an access point to the elevator up ahead."

They broke into a run, sweeping down the long, misty hallway and barely pausing when a few of the hover drones came at them. They weren't capable of surviving more than one or two hits of the group, after all.

While the others finished off one such annoyance, Cuore tapped a sequence on the control panel next to the elevator.

"Error," the computer's voice echoed, "elevator not currently cleared for use."

She scowled at the door, "Override."

"Voiceprint not recognized."

She sighed and pressed her hand to the door, "Override code seven by three by nine."

There was a ding and the doors slid open while a light flickered on inside the cylinder shaped room beyond. "Override code accepted. Please watch your step when entering the elevator."

"Got it working?" Ceodore asked, appearing at her side.

She nodded, "Yes, but we should hurry."

She waited patiently while everyone filed inside, and once the doors were secured back into place, she spoke once more glancing at the elevators ceiling as she did so.

"Bab-Il, take us to the core's room."

"Warning." The voice replied instantly, "Unsafe levels of gamma radiation and coolant substance five-nine-five detected within core room. Entry is not recommended."

She sighed, gritting her teeth together, "Override!"

"Override accepted."

The elevator shook for a moment and then lurched into action, making everyone but Cuore reach out to steady themselves on the walls before the ride evened out.

"Well, this is much easier than climbing." Ceodore commented.

Cuore could tell he was trying to keep his tone light, though everyone in the room was tense and knew his optimism was faked.

Cuore hesitated and then spoke up, hesitantly and with her eyes on the floor, "I fear our troubles may not be over,"

"What do you mean?" Ursula asked, tipping her head to one side.

She bit her lip, "Even if we are able to deactivate the core, Zeromus remains."

"But he's just a voice," Ceodore argued, shaking his head, "And now that we know he's around, he can't really do much."

"I would not be so sure," she warned, crossing her arms, "I believe he is behind the walls changing shape on us, the pitfalls, the robots…he is undoubtedly aware of our presence, and I suspect he knows we are attempting to foil his plans."

They exchanged a round of looks and she sighed, "I fear we have not seen or heard the last of him."

The elevator suddenly screeched to a bumpy halt and they all reached out to grasp the walls again.

"Right on time," Kieran muttered, glaring at her. Cuore was about to defend herself when the elevator started up again, continuing its trip.

"Is this thing safe?" Pamela asked, making a face, "My dad says old stuff breaks, and this tower is _really_ old, right?"

Ceodore gave her a hesitant smile, "I'm sure it's fine."

Pamela pursed her lips as the plates on the walls began to rattle. Cuore frowned, "Our speed is increasing, and we've long since passed the junction to the core room."

"So where is it taking us?" Ursula asked, eyes widening.

She shook her head, unsure, and retreated to her mind for a moment, "_Any ideas_?"

"_You were right to warn them of Zeromus's interference_." Rubicante said.

Scarmiglione hissed, "_Yesss, I would not be sssurprisssed if he were leading you into a trap asss we ssspeak_."

Cuore sighed, "_I was afraid you were going to say that_."

The lift jerked a few more times on the way up, and after a few more minutes, it jostled and came to an obvious stop while the tower's voices dinged again, "Top level; Roof. Access granted. Please watch your step when exiting the elevator."

"Babil is so polite," Kieran commented sarcastically as he eyed the doors wearily. They sprang open and Ursula swallowed, "The roof? Why?"

"I guess we'll find out." Ceodore said with a shake of his head.

Cuore brushed past them and stepped out first, mildly surprise when she didn't feel any wind gusts. There was a small set of stairs that curved around and up a few feet, giving way to a wide, flat and circular platform.

The top of the Tower of Babil.

Beyond their view of the metal roof was nothing but clouds below and around, and an icy expanse above. In fact, the temperature was quite low where they were, and Cuore noted the decrease in breathable air, as well.

Pamela had skipped near one of the sides and was peering over carefully, well way from the sharp edge. There weren't any fences or railings, just the sheer face of the tower.

"How high up _are_ we?" the little girl wondered, sounding awed.

Ursula looked around, "Too high for my tastes. People have always wondered how high Babil goes…"

"Why the roof?" Kieran asked over his shoulder; he had been brave enough to venture a little further onto the roof, though there wasn't much to look at.

"To stall us." Cuore complained, putting one hand on her hip.

There was suddenly an all too familiar cackle that spilt the eerie quiet of the sky and Cuore flinched, glad when she felt the Eidolons presence in her mind and no other.

"_My, my_," Zeromus commented from the ethers, "_this wasn't the group I was expecting_."

Weapons were drawn in an instant, but it just made the Lunarian's voice laugh again.

"_I simply love you people. You think your physical weapons can even touch me? I'm not corporeal, fools._" he mocked, voice wavering as if it was the wind, though the skies where they were laid still.

"_No, not the group I expected at all. Well, maybe the Maenad, but not the rest of you. I was thinking the half-breed, not the quarter-breed. And the rest of you are simply…ludicrous_."

Pamela put her hands on her hips, "He's mean."

"You're not much yourself," Kieran commented defiantly, refusing to move from his spot, "You're just a voice. You can't hurt us."

Zeromus laughed, "_Oh, well aren't you charming. I don't know, my voice did a fair bit of damage before…_"

Cuore flinched, but she felt the Eidolons intervene, "_Steady, Cuore_," Rubicante warned. She took a shaky breath and nodded, but her eyes were drawn down to a glow over her shoulder.

"_What in the world_…?" she wondered, fusing with the strap across her shoulders.

Zeromus's voice hissed, "_The masamune? That blade won't save you, you know_."

She paused and looked up, "No…but…it blocks your telepathy. It did in Eblan before, didn't it? When I have this, you can't touch me."

It took a moment for him to respond, and as he did, the tower rumbled, "_No, I can't touch your _mind,_ stupid Maenad. But rest assured, I can find a way to touch you and the rest of your little friends, too._"

The shakes grew, and in the center of the tower's roof, a panel peeled back and something began to rise up.

"What…is that?" Pamela squeaked, hugging her rod to her chest.

Cuore's eyes widened, "A terrain cleaver. They are tools the Lunarians used for mining. They're…giant robots, basically."

"_Yes_," Zeromus commented, "_Giant robots. Explain it to these daft little insects using small words, Maenad, I'm worried they might not get it._"

The machine rose up slowly, giving them all a chance to look it over; the contraption was well over ten feet tall and shaped roughly like a person with darkened, mechanical armor covering the outer covering. But the strangest features were the crustacean embellishments; a large lobster claw instead of an arm, with talons on the other appendage, and a hard shelled shield on his back. There were no legs on this machine, instead, the torso melded into a rounded, bulbous orb at the base, containing some sort of hovering device since the machine was suspended in the air. There was a head of sorts, though it was elongated and misshapen with spine spikes running along the back.

"_Normally a power source is required for these little tools to run, but I've discovered that, intangible as I am, I can use them_." Zeromus explained, and the machine became alight with bluish-green energy that flowed through inset conduits throughout the terrain cleaver.

"_I got inside Bab-Il's systems, and I'm going to get inside this, too_." he finished as the machine's head rose up slowly.

There was a tense pause as everyone stood still, and then they heard his voice again, this time echoing through the floating armor instead of free-flowing through the air.

"This core will explode. I will have my revenge at long last. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

The hand with the talons rose up and flexed a couple of times as he chuckled, "Now, shall we dance?"

The machine was surprisingly fast, and it darted over while the hand slammed down only a few feet from them, tearing at the paneling of Babil's ceiling as though it were paper.

Pamela screamed the loudest, but there were cries all around as metal shards rained down once Zeromus pulled his hand free.

"Tsk, tsk, a little clunky, but I think it works for crushing you anyway," he commented, attempting to crush them again.

Cuore ducked the talons and rolled out of the way, pushing herself up to her hands and knees as he yanked the claws free again. The damage to the roof was noticeable, and if it ever caught one of them, there would be no way to survive the onslaught.

"You know," Zeromus said conversationally, "we Lunarians came up with magic and taught it to your people. I wasn't in charge of the terrain cleavers, but I'd guess they have a little magic built inside…"

Cuore's skin prickled as the machine glittered with the buildup of a spell, and she called a warning a moment too late. The gravity of the area shifted and compressed, and just when the pressure reached critical, it released and they all went flying.

Cuore dug Sun's Radiance into the ground to stall her movement, and she noticed that everyone else did the same with their blades. Pamela rolled past Ursula and she reached out with her fee hand to snag the girl's cloths before she was pushed too far away.

As the force died down, Cuore coughed, realizing how strained her lungs were. Not only were they outmatched by his armor, but the conditions they were in put them at a further disadvantage.

Everyone got to their feet and it was Cuore who rushed forward first, knowing Moon's Shadow would cut through the shelled surface when other weapons might not.

However, Zeromus saw her coming and flicked the lobster clawed hand at her, colliding with her side and sending her sprawling to the ground. She crumpled into a heap and winced, knowing he'd just broken at least a few bones.

Pamela knelt next to her and placed her hands flat on the wounds, "Hold still," she instructed.

Cuore winced again and caught a glimpse of the other three score a few blows on the machine, though they hardly seemed to matter. However, they made a good team; one would distract him and the others would hit his other side.

But he grew wise of this strategy and just as Pamela told her she could move again, Zeromus hissed and slammed the claw into the ground, knocking the others to the ground.

The words flowed through her lips before she could think twice; "Creature of light, Carbuncle I invoke thy name!"

The ruby eyed creature jumped up and his jeweled forehead glowed, creating a dome around them just as Zeromus unleashed a nasty electrical attack. It sizzled harmlessly against Carbuncle's shield, and the others looked up hesitantly upon realizing they weren't in danger.

Carbuncle trilled as the spell continued, and Cuore realized he was in pain from forcing himself to keep the protection spell up as long as he was.

"Carbuncle-"

He cried out and she understood that he was telling her not to recall him yet, but Cuore winced as the spell died and the shield shattered with a sprinkling of glitter.

Carbuncle collapsed with a dull thud on the ground a few feet from her and she gasped, having never witnessed an Eidolon _die_ before.

His body faded from sight slowly, wisps of ethereal smoke rising up until they disappeared into the icy sky.

She stared at the spot where he had been as the others continued to fight against the armor. Pamela had long since left her side to heal the others, but the ruckus of the battle sounded so far away…

"_Cuore_!"

She jumped, startled, "_Y-yes_?"

"_We don't die, remember? We can't. Carbuncle is fine. Pull yourself together_." Cagnazzo snapped.

She nodded and got shakily to her feet, stooping to pick up her weapons. Despite the fact that she could feel Carbuncle's magic back with her, the sight of him giving his life for her wasn't something she liked.

She didn't want that kind of power, to send another being off to die for her.

Cuore instead gathered her own magic to her and took a deep breath, imbuing her blade with the power of light before she dashed forward and jammed it into Zeromus's back.

He roared and spun around, forcing her to rip the katana free as he hissed at her, "Dare to attack me?"

His body shimmered again and he unleashed another spell that sent them all flying until they crashed into the ground a few feet away. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs and her body automatically curled into a ball.

She heard a scream and looked up in time to see Ursula fall off the side of the tower from the force of the spell.

"Ursula!"

Again, the words were on her lips before she even thought about it; "Empress of the four winds, Barbariccia I invoke thy name!"

The archfiend of wind shot her a look upon being summoned, "This is a vast waste of my talents."

"Just catch her!" she snapped, sitting up and pointing.

The woman sighed and flipped her hair, but leaped gracefully off the side of the tower, hair trailing after her. Despite her bad attitude, Cuore had no reason to doubt the Eidolon would save Ursula's life.

She turned her attention to Zeromus who was floating over to Pamela who was dazed on the ground, likely exhausted and her magic beginning to deplete.

Cuore knew that, unlike most summoners, she could invoke more than one name at a time.

"World serpent, Midgardsormr I invoke thy name!"

He didn't need to be told anything and he slithered over with surprising speed to coil protectively around the little girl.

He raised his head and hissed at Zeromus.

The machine halted and the Lunarian snorted, "Are you serious?"

Midgardsormr bore his teeth in what was probably a grinned, "Try it, moony."

Cuore glanced over her shoulder as Barbariccia landed back on the top of the tower and gently set Ursula back on her feet. The princess was trembling and her hair had fallen out of her signature pigtails, but she seemed unharmed.

"T-thank you," she said, looking up at Barbariccia.

The archfiend flashed her a smirk, "I would have let you fall. If you'll excuse me, it seems Midgardsormr has bitten off more than he can chew. As usual."

And he had. The snake had attached his fangs into the lobster's claw and was being shaken dangerously. Finally Zeromus threw him off and he hit the ground hard a few feet away. His body started to vanish just as Carbuncle's had, but Barbariccia jumped over him and Pamela's head to land on the machine.

"Go to hell!" she snapped, slashing her arm and sending a burst of wind at him. The machine staggered slightly from the attack, but was ultimately unharmed.

"Go yourself," Zeromus said before impaling her with his talons. She fell face first, body turning transparent before she hit the ground.

Pamela was staring wide eyes, obviously shocked, when Zeromus turned back to her, "First step. Always take out the annoying white mage first."

Cuore was too fearful to lose another one of her Eidolons to summon anymore in the little girl's defense. Luckily Kieran had recovered from the last spell and rushed over, dropping into a roll and literally tackling Pamela, forcing her to roll away with her as the claw cleaved the space where she had been.

He pushed her up into a sitting position, "Pull yourself together, we need your white magic!"

Pamela nodded, eyes wide, and he stood, pointing at Cuore, "You too!"

She stood up and tightened her hold on her weapons, not sure what to do. Everything they had tried had no effect, including her Eidolons. They were some of the most powerful forces on any world, and yet they were unable to even stay standing against him.

Ceodore and Ursula attempted to double team him again, but he just flicked them away from him and charged another spell. Cuore tried to sever the claw off, but he pulled it out of her reach. "Too slow little Maenad!" he mocked, cackling, "You realize this whole exercise is pointless, don't you? Even if you beat this armor, you can't beat _me_. You can never beat me. And even if this machine falls, that won't stop the core from taking this tower and the world with it!"

Cuore faltered in her swings, knowing deep down he was right, but she also refused to give up so easily.

He used the forearm of the more humanoid arm and brought it down on her head, but she raised both her blades to block it. Cuore grunted, noticing that Ursula had just tossed her claws away as they had become bent and distorted from repeated attacks.

Zeromus pushed downward and Cuore bent her knees a little more, arms shaking as she tried to stay standing.

"_Cuore, summon one of us_." Cagnazzo begged.

"_No! He'll just kill you_!"

Barbariccia groaned, "_You don't get it! This is the only upside to being trapped as we are. You can summon us over and over if you need too_!"

Cuore gritted her teeth, hearing the sounds of weapons scraping dully against him as she struggled to remain standing.

Finally the pressure become too much and she gasped out, "Rubicante,"

"_That's enough to summon me_," he replied, voice wispy as he was on the threshold between the crystal prison and her plane of existence.

The archfiend of fire appeared at her side and grabbed the arm, touch starting to melt the plating off until it began to smoke.

Zeromus hissed in annoyance and lift his arm, forcing Rubicante to release him, and Cuore collapsed onto her knees, panting.

"Thanks,"

"Cagnazzo. Get him out here." Rubicante commented, "I have an idea that might get some of that armor off. At least you'd be able to hit him then."

She nodded and closed her eyes, breathing ragged, "Drowned king, Cagnazzo I invoke they name."

He appeared and Rubicante muttered something to him before they both nodded and took stance.

Zeromus didn't notice this possible threat as he was too busy trying to squash Ceodore and Kieran who were holding their own as Pamela cured a wicked looking gash on Ursula's neck.

Cuore got to her feet as Rubicante and Cagnazzo unleashed a combined spell of fire and ice that first heated the arm with the talons and then froze it. The mixture of hot and cold would weaken the structure of the machine, Cuore knew, and she glanced at the two archfiends, impressed.

"Thermal shock," she remarked.

Cagnazzo nodded, "Now, give that a good whack and see what happens."

Zeromus spun around, "Damn Eidolons. There was a reason I had Mist destroyed. You…_magical monsters _are a hassle to deal with."

Cuore braced for his spell as it was released, but she knew she couldn't prepare for the damage his spell would do.

The spiral of energy was beautiful, if not powerful, but before it could hit her a wall of ice went up. The substance was shattered instantly and she closed her eyes, but felt nothing.

Cuore peeked one eye open and saw that Rubicante had pulled her close and was using not only his cloak to protect her, but also his body.

"Cuore, steady." he whispered, wincing, "Magic and swords don't win battles. Motives do. Reasons for why we fight are what drive each strike, reasons endow each spell..."

The spell abruptly cut off and he released her, sighing and falling to the ground right in front of her.

She dropped to her knees, reaching out to set her hand on his shoulder, although her fingers faded right through him.

"Rubicante…" she whispered, genuinely surprised he would protect her to that existent, whether or not he couldn't die.

"Cuore, you have to pull yourself together," he told her, "You can do this, destined one. I know that, I only wish you did."

The last of his form dissipated and she flinched, feeling oddly cold. Cagnazzo was likewise gone, and the metal ceiling of the tower smoked from the attack. She blinked, trying to tell herself that it was alright, that they weren't really dead, but what if it wasn't Eidolons next time? What if Pamela, Ceodore, Ursula and Kieran were caught in one of those rays?

"_Then they'd die, and there wouldn't be enough to bring them back, even with the best white mage in the world_."

Zeromus was charging another spell but Kieran ran forward and scored a laceration across the bulbous base of the machine, severing a few of the green insets. A glowing liquid spilled onto the ground beneath and Zeromus gasped, "You little…"

Kieran grinned at him, free hand holding his side, fingers dyed red, "I'm getting sick of your magic. That thing is just like any machine. Those tubes are sending power from one section to another, like veins send blood."

Cuore looked over the design and realized Kieran was right; the tubes were in strategic places, empowering each part of the deadly armor.

Zeromus simply cackled, "Speaking of blood,"

Kieran grimaced and bent down on one knee, still clutching his side. Poor Pamela wandered over to him, but her steps were uneven as she stumbled forward. Cuore held out her hand, "High Seraph, Ultima I invoke thy name."

They needed a distraction, and the Eidolon of holy light would be more than satisfactory.

She shimmered into being right in front of Zeromus with her back to the gathered group. His hand flew toward her but she held up her hands, stalling his movements.

Her voice was just as echoic as Cuore remembered; "Halt. You do not have the right to attack these individuals."

"Get out of my way, phantom of magic!" Zeromus sneered as the machine's arm shook in an attempt to free it's self from her hold.

Cuore raced around the duel to check on the others in time to hear Ceodore swear.

"What happened to you?" he asked Kieran.

The young man had his eyes squeezed shut and replied, "One of his claws,"

Cuore leaned down to get a better look and winced, seeing that one of them had been embedded in his side. Pamela shooed his bloodied hand away to get a better look, but her hands were shaking.

"Pam, you're out of magic," Kieran hissed, waving her away.

She threw him a pout but Ceodore just shook his head, "She might be but hold still all the same."

Cuore hesitated and then glanced over her shoulder when she sensed Ultima was in pain. The lobster claw hand had ensnared her throat, but to her credit, her calm demeanor never altered.

"You will henceforth be judged." Ultima intoned.

Zeromus groaned and squeezed a little a more, "Shut up!"

Cuore tightened her grip on her katanas and started to move towards the machine only to have Pamela call to her.

"Where are you going?!"

"The Eidolons weakened his clawed hand. I think I can sever it." she replied, sparing them a brief glance as Ultima burst into misty sparkles and returned to her crystal.

"I'll help you take off that arm while these two heal Kieran," Ursula said, grasping her arm before she could move further away.

Cuore nodded, glad for the support, and mentioned, "Just in case you need a guard; blighted despot, Scarmiglione I invoke thy name."

Once the cloaked zombie had appeared, she nodded to him, "Guard them in case Zeromus tries anything, please."

He returned her nodded, "I will."

Cuore and Ursula ducked a slash of the humanoid arm, dropping to the ground to avoid being barreled over by it. The arm whistled overhead, ruffling their hair, and Cuore calculated the timing and then stood, pushing Moon's Shadow upward into the arm, splitting plates of metal as it lodged dead center. She grunted with the effort of pulling it free, tearing the tungsten carbide blade through half of the arm's width.

Zeromus hit her in the midsection with his other arm, effectively knocking the wind out of her lungs and the blades from her hands.

"Nice try, Maenad, but-"

He was cut off as Ursula's leg connected with what was left of the arm, breaking it off the main machine where it fell to the roof with a loud thud.

Sparks rained down from the now stump of an arm and Zeromus hissed, making Ursula smirk up at the robot, "You were saying?"

"It means nothing!" he screeched, lobster claw flexing, "This tower will explode, your running out of time!" As if to prove his point, he lashed out and sliced Scarmiglione across the chest. The earth Eidolon wheezed but managed to stop the blow before it could reach the others.

As he disappeared from sight, Cuore hugged herself, a fresh wave of despair washing over her. Zeromus had a point. Stopping him wouldn't stop the cascade failure of the tower, it would save the world and it wouldn't save them. He was unstoppable in his current form; there was nothing they could do to touch him.

Cuore tried to catch her breath but felt someone tug on her arm and help her to her feet. Once she was a standing she glanced over and saw Ceodore give her a worried looked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, breathing ragged, and he released her arm in favor of giving her back her katanas.

"Alright, one arm is gone, now we just need to get rid of the other one and his armor will be useless." Ceodore told them, gesturing behind him.

"You figure out the plan," Kieran said, running past him, "But right now there is nothing stopping him from attacking us!"

Cuore watched him dashed over and duck under the floating machine, skidding to a halt over on the other side before drawing his attention, "Hey!"

Zeromus turned, "Ugh, you again. I'll give you pathetic humans one thing. You're foolishly persistent."

Ursula nodded, "Kieran is right, come up with a plan. Pamela needs to rest, anyway." She sped off to help their friend in his fight.

"I'm fine!" the little girl insisted insolently.

"Cuore, do you have any ideas?" Ceodore asked her.

Cuore shook he head, "I'm afraid nothing we do will make a difference! We need to stop the core but Zeromus would never let us."

"That's why we have to stop him first!" the prince said, turning to face her, "Once we get rid of the other arm, then-"

"It won't matter!" she snapped, "He probably has another terrain cleaver, or something equally as awful. He is too powerful for us to keep attacking head-on like this!"

"We're still alive, aren't we?" he said, "We have to do this."

"Listen to me!" she shouted, "We can't win!"

"There's always a way," Ceodore argued with her.

She grabbed his arm as he tried to re-enter the battle, "No, there isn't always a way. If Zeromus is intangible, we can't touch him, but if he's in that armor, then we're not really hurting him!"

She shook her head, hair whipping around her shoulders, "We can destroy as much of that armor as we want, but it won't stop _him_."

"I'm not willing to give up!" he snapped, yanking his arm free, "Cuore, there has to be a way, and we'll find it!"

She watched him rush off, unable to form any words to stop him, to save his life. Didn't they see how hopeless it was? There was nothing they could do to win this battle, Zeromus was too strong, and without any way to actually hurt him, they had little chance to defeat him.

The tower gave a shake, reminding her of the other situation on hand; the overloading reactor. There was a time limit that hinged on them getting past him to stop the chain reaction before it could turn their planet into a misty wasteland.

She let both her katanas clatter to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Stop feeling sorry for yourself_!" Barbariccia snapped.

"This is my fault!" Cuore cried out loud.

"_Maybe so_," Rubicante said, "_but you can find a way to make it right_."

Cuore opened her eyes and surveyed the battle again, seeing how desperate they were all. The last thing she wanted was to see them get hurt anymore because of something she'd caused.

"If only there was a way to get him out of that armor and into something we could actually kill," she muttered, eyes narrowing.

But then she realized a morbid truth; death came to every living, breathing thing. Cuore blinked, "_There is a way, one I hadn't considered_…"

"_What do you plan to do_?" Cagnazzo asked.

Cuore smiled sadly, "Whatever is necessary." She picked her katanas off the ground, "_Forgive me_,"

"_For what_?" Midgardsormr asked, sounding puzzled.

"_For not being able to keep my promise to you_."

Cuore ran forward and repelled a blow meant for the prince with her sword and skidded to a stop at her friend's side.

He caught her eye and she smirked, "You were right, as usual. There is a way."

"Good, because I was starting to agree with you that it was hopeless." he admitted.

Cuore held off explaining her plan for the time being and took a deep breath before unleashing one of her more powerful spells, "Black Hole!"

The gravity of the spell ripped plates of armor off the machine in front of them and pushed Zeromus backwards, giving them room to breathe.

"You have a plan?" Ursula asked, panting.

She nodded, "I do."

Turning to Ceodore she swallowed and her expression turned apologetic, "You're not going to like it."

"Why not?" he asked worriedly.

She ignored the comment and called forth one of her last Eidolons; "Embodiment of pain, Anima I invoke thy name."

As the creature rose, Cuore closed her eyes, "_Anima, I'm sorry for all the pain I made you cause. I only call on you now because I need your help. Please restrain Zeromus_."

The voice of the Eidolon was far gentler then she was expecting, and it whispered into her mind, "_I will do as you ask, destined one_."

"_Thank you. I will share your pain with you_." Cuore replied, opening her eyes in time to see Anima roar and watched as the chains uncoiled from around her body and snaked around Zeromus's machine, constricting his movement.

Speaking quickly, she explained her plan to the others, keeping one eye on Zeromus, "Go to the core room, and from there you can use this to absorb the overloading chaos energy. The crystal shard in the hilt should capture it." she said, thrusting Sun's Radiance out towards the group.

They gave her a round of blank stares and she added, "I hope."

"You hope?" Kieran asked, looking at her dubiously.

"Yes, I hope." she snapped back, in no mood to play games with him.

Ceodore shook his head, "What about the core casing? There's no way-"

"Use this." Cuore said, handing over Moon's Shadow, "It should be able to cut through the metal."

Ursula stare at the blades and then at Cuore, "Why are you giving these to us, can't you use them?"

She dropped her gaze, "I'm staying here."

Before they could protest, she hurried onward, "Someone needs to distract Zeromus from our plan so he doesn't go after you while you're working."

"Cuore, no, this plan-"

She shook her head, smiling, "Ceodore, I told you, you won't like this plan, but it's the only one we have."

"I don't like this plan," Ceodore said anyway.

Ursula shook her head, "I don't either,"

"There isn't time to argue!" the teen snapped, angry with them for trying to talk her out of it. She knew the risks but she also knew they were out of time.

Anima roared again, but Zeromus was struggling against her binds and snapping the chains as if they were string.

"We can't leave you here, weaponless!" Ursula pleaded, clutching her shoulders. "Please, Cuore, there has to be another way! We'll all head to the core room, his armor is too big to follow."

Cuore drew the masamune, "I'm not, and I'm also not arguing with you anymore! He'll leave the machine and go through some other system in Babil! We don't have time!"

She turned and raced forward, recalling Anima just as Zeromus shot the beam at her. Her voice just started to scream as she returned to her crystal and Cuore dropped to the ground to avoid being disintegrated by the beam, rolling onto her side and then to her feet all in one fluid motion as the ray faded.

"_There is more to this plan, isn't there_?" Rubicante asked.

"_I'm a little busy, okay_?" she remarked, still not ready to tell them everything yet.

The machine slammed the lobster claw into the ceiling of the tower, rippling a few of the panels and making Cuore stumble even as it lifted it again, ready to strike her.

Before it could, however, someone was suddenly in front of her, using the middle section of his weapon to fend off the attack.

"I told you to go to the core room!" she called over the clash of weapons.

Kieran glared over his shoulder at her before disengaging from the claw, "Ceodore wouldn't let us!"

She groaned and saw the others begin to fight again, wondering why she even bothered.

"_Don't they get it_?!"

"_They don't care_," Cagnazzo said, "_They wish to help you_."

"_They need to help me by getting to the core_!" she retorted, shaking her head as they continued to parry strikes and inflict minimal damage to the terrain cleaver.

Cuore got to her feet and raced forward and pulled Pamela back, "Pamela,"

"We're not going to leave you here," the little girl said, eyes narrowed into a glare, "Ceodore said so."

"Well he's not in a position to make that choice!" the teal haired teen snapped, looking up to glare at him.

"Keeper of the precepts, Zodiark I invoke thy name."

The ancient Eidolon was still weakened in his state, but all she needed was for him to distort matter a little for her purposes.

"_Zodiark, please help me again. Warp them into the elevator_."

He chimed and his body shimmered with a myriad of colors while his wings extended to their full width. The light show dazzled Zeromus as well, making his rumble a complaint as the others disappeared from Cuore's view.

She spun around and saw them fall into a heap on the floor of the elevator, letting out a chorus of surprised noises.

"I'm sorry." Cuore whispered out loud, pulling a dagger from her belt and flicking her wrist. The tip embedded in the control panel beside the elevator just as Ceodore reached out to stop the door.

The doors click shut and the elevator dinged, leaving Cuore to exhale and turn around, gripping the handle of the masamune. "Forgive me."

* * *

"Core room. Please watch you're…" the voice trailed off into a gurgled sound, likely caused by the damage Cuore had inflicted into the controls.

The doors slide open and everyone stumbled out shakily, disoriented from the warp spell of the Eidolon and the rapid trip.

Ursula looked around, "Cuore!"

"She's not here," Kieran commented, squinting down the hall, "She made us come here."

While the others talked amongst themselves, Kieran wandered down the short corridor and pressed his palm into a panel on the wall, making a familiar door open. He'd been to the core room before, but this time there was one major difference.

The entire space was filled with what Cuore had called miasma.

The others had slowly made their way over, and Pamela coughed, "The room is filled with that stuff!"

The only other difference in the room was that the core had transform from a bright pillar into a blinding conduit of light.

It pulsated with such brightness it hurt his eyes and Kieran winced, looking away as his skin stung just like last time he'd been in the room.

"That must be the core," Ursula said in between coughing from the mist.

Kieran turned to look at them and noticed Ceodore looking distractedly at the floor.

"Crystals Cuore," he muttered, shaking his head.

Kieran eyed him as he looked up, still holding both of her swords, "What's going on?"

"Cuore just contacted me telepathically. She says we'd better not waste our time and to use the swords like she told us too."

Ursula was hugging herself, "But what about her?"

"I asked her that," he muttered dejectedly, "she didn't answer."

He snapped out of his depression and headed for the center of the room, "Come on, the faster we do this, the faster we can get out of here and go help her."

They began to walk forward, stepping carefully over the obscured floor, and Kieran glanced at Pamela, concerned over the little girl's pale skin and trembling hands. He stopped her and handed her an ether, "Here,"

She gave him a wide-eyed look, making him realize how young she really was. Much too young to be here.

"It will be okay." he said awkwardly, not sure he believed it himself.

Her eyes watered, but she didn't say anything and grasp his hand instead.

* * *

Cuore poured all her anger and sadness into her strikes, unfortunately doing very little damage. Dispute how exhausted she felt, she felt better knowing the others were back on task and safe for the time being.

"_What exactly is your plan_?" Barbariccia asked.

"_To shut down the core_." she replied, raising her father's sword as the armor lashed out again. Sparks flew as the machine's metal claw collided with the lunar katana, nearly buckling Cuore's knees and snapping her wrist from the force of the attack.

"_That we know, but what about after_?" Scarmiglione asked, "_That won't ssstop Zeromusss_."

She took a deep breath, "_I know_."

There was a shuttering in the air and she tensed, knowing what was about to come but being unable to stop it.

The gravity around her reversed, and she was thrown backwards, sharply hitting the glassy floor. She cried out as she felt her shoulder dislocate, inducing a babbling from her Eidolons.

Carbuncle let out a sharp trill, and she laughed weakly, "_I'm okay_,"

"_You most certainly are not_!" Rubicante argued.

"_I just have to hold out until they stop the reactor_." she explained, staggering to her feet and noticing that his spell had cost him more of the glowing fluid used to power the machine. If she could hold out long enough…

As she swayed, she felt a tug on her senses and winced, not liking the feeling.

Thankfully, the masamune continued to block Zeromus's telepathy, but the machine floated in front of her and she realized that she needed to stall for more time. As much as she wished she wouldn't have too, she knew what needed to be done.

"_Whatever happens here, I am sorry I broke my promise to you. High Summoner Rydia knows you exist; she can find a way to free you. I know she will try_."

"_Cuore_-"

She forced their voices back so she could focus, and lowered her blade, "Zeromus,"

The terrain cleaver did nothing and she shook her head, "You know as well as I do that this battle could go on until that armor and my body are both destroyed."

"Your point?" his voice asked out loud.

Cuore smirked, brushing the back of her hand across her mouth to wipe away blood, "My point is that my friends are about to destroy the tower's core, and if they do that, your plan fails."

"…You overestimate them."

"Do I?" she asked, stepping forward, "Without this armor you're just a floating voice, and without the explosion of the tower, your plan is dismantled. You'll have no way to get your revenge, no way to do much of anything, actually."

He laughed and she cringed at the grating sound, "You think I don't know what you're trying to do, Maenad? Stall for time?"

"You can't read my mind while I hold this blade," she said, brandishing it.

The machine suddenly went limp and crashed to the ground, "No, but I don't need too…"

The voice faded, but then reappeared closer to her, circling around as his ghost made its way across the tower's roof.

"_I know you well; I know that stopping the reactor is just part of your plan. You want me to expose myself, to do something foolish so you can kill me_."

She kept her eyes forward, trying to catch her breath, trying not to let her fear get the best of her, even if her skin was crawling from his voice.

"_You know_," Zeromus whispered, this time in her ear, "_you were a good puppet._"

"Shut up."

He cackled and she calmed herself, not wanting to let him get inside her head without the use of telepathy.

"_What would you like from me, Maenad? Would you like me to enter your mind again so you can use that sword and end us both? Is that what you want_?"

Her eyes widened and she felt a ghost of a touch on her shoulders, "_Nice try_," he breathed.

She swallowed and spoke up, voice trembling, "But what will you do? With no doomsday weapon, then what?"

"_I've waited this long, I can wait again. Wait until some other fool comes along with weak mental defenses…wait until you all relax, lulled into a sense of false security…wait until I can do the most damage, wait until the world is consumed by hatred_."

Cuore squeezed her eyes shut, "I will fight you until you finish me off, you know."

"_I do, so let's get that over with_." he sneered.

She saw the armor twitch and tightened her grip on her blade, preparing for the last stand.

"_I hope I bought you enough time_,"

* * *

"Warning. Core overload in progress. Radiation contamination levels above acceptable levels."

"I wish that damn thing would be quiet," Kieran muttered, shifting Pamela on his back so she rested more comfortably. The miasma was growing thicker the closer they got to the core, and the little girl had been standing up to her nose in it so he opted to carry her. She was breathing heavily, which worried him, but then again, they all were.

The tower continued to bore them all with unneeded progress reports of just how much time they had before the world went to hell. As if they needed to know.

Ursula, who was using one hand to cover her mouth, squinted at the core, "What if this doesn't work?"

"Then we use plan B." Ceodore replied.

She blinked at him, "Which is?"

"I'll let you know once I come up with it."

The tower rattled and the alarm went off again; "Warning. Core overload in progress. Radiation contamination levels above acceptable levels"

"We know!" Pamela whined hoarsely.

They now stood in front of the core, its light blinding and artificial, it radiated heat that Kieran happened to know was radiation. Despite how much it stung his eyes to stare at it, Kieran couldn't help but look, thinking that for something so small, it posed a serious threat. Why the Lunarians would build something like this, he didn't know, but then again, they couldn't have guessed Zeromus would plan to use it this way.

Ursula took Sun's Radiance from Ceodore, who readied Moon's Shadow to cut through the casing.

"My guess is once we cut through this, it will set off a lot of alarms and probably spill more miasma, so we should be ready to use the other sword as quickly as possible." the prince said, looking around at them before nodding to each in turn.

They all nodded back to him and Kieran felt Pamela's arms tightened around his neck as she tensed.

Moon's Shadow cut through the glassy cover of the core like it was paper, and as expected, a new set of alarms went off.

"Warning. Core breach in progress." the tower's voice warned over the blaring sirens.

Ceodore took Sun's Radiance and stabbed it into the core, making the room resound with a loud shattering sound that also brought with it a painful burst of energy.

* * *

Cuore felt one of her ribs crack as the claw tightened its grip around her midsection, but she refused to lose consciousness or her hold on the masamune.

Then she felt it; a shuddering of power that rippled through everything, and Zeromus's armor halted in its movements to crush her.

She laughed and glared up at him, "Overestimated them?"

With the momentary distraction, she swung the sword and cut off the appendage once and for all, crashing to the ground along with the claw. She tore it off her body and tossed it aside, standing to glare at Zeromus defiantly.

"This means nothing!" Zeromus screeched.

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, it means everything."

She forced her blade upward, into the chest of the terrain cleaver, "This ends here and now, Zeromus."

She twisted the masamune and pushed, causing the armor to tip backwards. As it fell, it was pulled free of her weapon by default, and she watched it hit the ground, broken.

As it lay in a heap on the tower's roof, she tightened the grip on her borrowed katana and climbed up to stand dead center on the chest, balanced in a wide stance.

"You've lost, and it doesn't matter how long you wait to try again, because I will never stop fighting you." Cuore spat.

She trembled, but continued to stare; first at the hole in the armor's chest, and then her gaze traveled to what might be considered the face. The entire robot was covered in the slimy green fluid; the tubes that contain it had ruptured and spilled the vile life-blood everywhere.

"You can try, as much as you want, to kill us, to hurt us, but in the end, it won't work. I will find you, every time, I will fight you, every time. I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

Cuore flipped the blade to an underhand grip and stabbed it into the already wounded torso, severing the wires that connected to the vital systems of the terrain cleaver.

"I will dismantle this tower, piece by piece, destroy every last bit of your armor…without them, you're just a voice."

She glared at the face, "A weak voice, pathetic and lonely. Isn't that what you were afraid of? Being alone? Isn't that why you've done all of this?

The body tried to sit up, but she stabbed it again, "The very things you use to corrupt others are what you are afraid of!"

"I am darkness! I am hatred! I am eternal!" Zeromus screamed.

Cuore shook her head, "Darkness is a funny thing. It's not so scary once you've brought light into it. Hatred can fade, just like you will."

She hacked at the neck, hoping to finally still the robotic armor once and for all, "Vanishing into the ethers of the world until all you are is a distant echo alone in your own darkness. _That_ is how you will spend your eternity."

The armor sparked, and she stood up, watching it flail and twitch, her breath coming and going in gasps, "_Pathetic_, that's what you are."

"You know nothing of darkness, Maenad, allow me to show it to you!"

What was left of the right arm rose up and collided with her side, sending her tumbling off the torso of the machine and onto the ground. Her fingers slid off the handle of the masamune as she landed hard on her side.

Zeromus's presence flooded every one of her senses, overriding all her perceptions with his own.

"_I will break you_," his voice hissed in her mind, burning her reason like acid, "_I will shatter your body, consume your mind…I'll leave enough sanity left in you so you can see what I'll do using you to the ones you care about most. I will break you, Maenad. I will show you my hatred_."

She gasped for air, stifled under the weight of his spirit, and managed to get enough consciousness together to form a word; "_Gotcha_."

She felt his confusion and she chuckled, although in her current state it sounded like a hysterical whimper, "_For all your talk, Zeromus, you let me get inside your head like you do others._"

He growled, and she cried out in pain as he dug deeper into her mind, uncovering long lost memories of the Maenads that she had buried. Memories of what they'd done, not only to this planet, but to others they and their 'Creator' had visited. They always took a different form, something powerful and unique to each world they visited. She could feel and see and hear every last one of the memories, and each one she felt a little more of her humanity slipping away.

"_A noble plan, Maenad, to trick me into your body and mind, to have us merge so you could try and end me. But, you forgot how powerful I am. I am hatred incarnate, I am the embodiment of darkness, I am everything. You are alone, you cannot defeat me_."

She reached for the katana, but her hand stilled before she could grasp it.

"_Tsk, tsk, Maenad. Were you not listening? I own you,_" he wheezed in her ear, voice so insidiously seductive that she felt herself grow fainter.

Her body got to its feet without her permission, and she screamed again as another set of memories tore at her mind.

"_Remember that_?" Zeromus asked softly, "_When the Maenads turned the Eidolons to stone_?"

Cuore felt tears run down her cheeks, but she couldn't make it stop, no matter how much she wanted it too.

"_Or when they set fire to Eblan_?"

Each picture fractured another piece of her very soul, and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

However, her tormentor continued, caressing her senses while slowly killing her.

"_Maybe when one killed Kieran's family_?"

She pressed her hands against her head, squeezing her eyes shut against the images although she knew that they were in her mind and there would be no stopping them.

"_This is what you are, Maenad, this is what you were created for. You have no soul, no will of your own, you are a pawn."_

Cuore wished her would finish her off so the pain would cease, but they continued. She saw the downfall of races, the wastelands of worlds sucked dry by the parasite 'Creator', she saw every horrible thing the Maenads had ever done.

But then, through the haze of darkness, a bright ruby colored light split the images and she had a moment of clarity, of rest.

"Carbuncle?" she whispered aloud as the creature whined in response, "_Quiet_!"

Zeromus hissed, "_Return to your prison, whelp, you have no power over me_."

"_And you have no power over her_," Anima's voice cut in.

Cuore felt a touch, and this time it was gentle and familiar and not dark.

"_Your wrong, Zeromus_," Cagnazzo said smugly, giving way to Scarmiglione's raspy voice, "_Yesss, you think too much of youssself_."

"_You have no right to command her_," Ultima echoed while Zodiark chimed an agreement.

Cuore could breathe again as they broke through the smog of his poisoned voice, protecting enough of her logic and sanity that she didn't fall completely under his spell again.

"_She doesn't belong to you_," Barbariccia snapped.

"_So back off!_" Midgardsormr added.

Zeromus hissed again, but Rubicante interrupted him, "_She isn't alone, she has us_."

"_You?_" the being laughed mockingly, "_How pathetically melodious! Do you phantoms of magic think your any match for me? How wrong you are, I will force you to suffer the same fate as her_!"

Cuore felt a jolt and heard the Eidolons cry out as well, their voices fading into his cackling, "_Especially you, archfiends. I gave you life after you'd been dead for ages and this is how you repay me_?"

They protested his statement in frantic voices.

"_You used us_!"

"_You lied to us_!"

"_You promised us freedom and gave us confinement_!"

"_We had no choice_!"

They all argued, but he just pushed into their beings a little harder and silenced them.

"_I'm so sorry_!" Cuore cried, "_I brought all of you into this, I wish I could have kept you safe, I wanted to save you all! Please, forgive me!_"

Zeromus laughed once more, the sound shredding her hearing, "_How disgusting, your sentiment makes me remember why all of your kind needs to be wiped off the face of this rock. Die in the shadows of loathing_!"

The pain increased, making Cuore roll into herself, almost beyond the threshold of pain where even screaming took too much out of her. But just before it could claim all their lives, another voice spoke; "_Stop_."

The voice was familiar, the same one that had cut through the fog in Eblan and saved Leo's life from Cuore's blade. It was commanding; forceful yet gentle, tinged with magic and authority.

"_They may be powerless against you, but I am not. Let her and the Eidolons go_."

Zeromus was unimpressed, "_Why should I? You are no different than they are phantom_."

"_Why should you_?" the voice repeated, sounding amused, "_Because if you don't, she will destroy you_."

As if to prove the point, Cuore felt someone touch her shoulder, "_Destined one, I will give what is left of my power should you wish it. You may use it for whatever your heart desires. You may use to it to save yourself from this torment._"

She swallowed, "_What about Zeromus? Will it be enough to stop him_?"

"_If that is your wish_,"

"_It is_."

She felt a wave of peace and power come over her; a wave that halted the images of memories and gave her movement again.

"_What_?" Zeromus said, sounding shocked.

"_I warned you, apparition of hate. You should have heeded it_." The Eidolon said, a smile heard in her voice.

Cuore reached for the masamune, and this time, her fingers enclosed around the hilt. The blade flashed with a silvery light and the words etched into the blade altered slightly.

"_Fools! I'm an essence, I will vacate this body, this place, you cannot kill that which has no life_!" Zeromus screamed, though his voice had lost all of its charm now that the masamune shone.

Cuore felt him try to disentangle himself from her senses, but she held him in, "_No, you stay, Zeromus. You face your actions head on_."

He tried again, and she winced, beginning to doubt that she could confine him. Her mental powers were undisciplined and raw; she had no training to prepare her for this sort of assault.

Suddenly she felt a surge of power and he was tethered to her completely.

"_Cuore, do what you must_," Rubicante said, followed by Anima, "_We will hold him for you. He has caused enough pain_."

"_I'm a snake, I can constrict pretty good_," Midgardsormr joked, despite the dire situation.

Ultima's flat voice filled her ears, "_As the High Seraph, I proclaim judgment upon this being of obscurity_."

"_Oh yes, he'll pay alright, pay for forcing us into his service_," Barbariccia snarled.

Scarmiglione wheezed, "_Pay the price, dark one, for what you've done_…"

She smiled, gripping the blade and standing on her feet to fully defy him, hearing and feeling the lunar being wriggle in a futile attempt to escape. "No! You cannot kill that which has no life! You cannot quell hatred, you cannot defeat darkness!"

Cuore exhaled, closing her eyes as the masamune glowed in her fingers, whispering something to her she couldn't hear as the Eidolon's voices mingled together into a pleasant song. She thrust the katana towards her, plunging the blade into her chest, bracing herself for the expected pain. Yet, the physical injury was nothing compared to the mental and emotional suffering she had endured.

Zeromus screeched inside her head, and she cried out with him, feeling the magical blade burn his spirit until he was little more than a whisper.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

And then, that too faded, and she breathed a sigh of relief feeling the most amazing sensation; freedom.

Cuore collapsed to her knees, suddenly aware of the katana she had stabbed herself with.

"_Destined one, I can do nothing for you_." the kind voice said sadly.

She laughed a little, wincing, "_I know, it's alright_."

The other Eidolons suddenly burst into a clamor of chaos and she was unable to distinguish one voice from another, tangled as her senses were.

"_Forgive me_," she murmured, gripping the handle of the sword with her hands, "_I knew this would be the outcome, I'm alright with it. My only regret is breaking my promise to you, I…wanted to free you, I wanted to give you what I could never feel_."

Their voices were soft now, dwindling into the corners of her mind and she smiled one last time, thinking about everything that had happened, everyone she knew, the world they had just saved.

Cuore sighed one last time and then fell to her side, letting the final taste of freedom seep into her core before she stopped feeling altogether.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hate writing battle scenes, so what do I do? Have an entire chapter that is nothing but one long battle...somebody explain that too me...

I've been working on this chapter actually for awhile, thinking of how I wanted the battle to progress, but I'm not sure if I'm compeltely happy with it. I'll have to re-read the whole thing in a few weeks with fresh eyes.

But all that aside...I have nothing much to say. What can I, after the above?

No, the story's not over. I wouldn't just end it here and say goodbye. Not sure when the next update will be, but stay tuned!


	19. Aftermath

**Hey everyone! This is a short chapter; another transition one, and a little bit of a pain to write, if I do say so...**

**Also, I forgot to mention in my last A/N that the design for the Terrain Cleaver that Zeromus was using was based on the Esper Zeromus from Final Fantasy XII...(If anyone cares,)**

**Read on!**

* * *

Kieran groaned and opened his eyes, blinking back spots as the room came into focus, darkened and hazy.

"Are you okay?" Ceodore asked, leaning over him and looking worried.

He frowned, "No, I feel like I just got run over by a herd of chocobo,"

Ursula laughed beside him and looked at the prince, "He's fine."

Kieran sat up slowly and blinked again, taking a moment to look around the core room and note that a good portion of the miasma had vanished.

A sudden thought came to mind and he glanced back to the other two, "Where's Pamela?"

"Aw," a cheery voice said from behind him, his only warning before tiny arms threaten to strangle him, "you were worried about me?"

His frown deepened, "Sure, whatever,"

He brushed her off and stood, trying his best to catch his balance. Ceodore and Ursula stood as well, and Kieran noticed the remains of the core. The bright pillar of light had been reduced to a shell of broken glass, all traces of power gone from it. The floor was littered with shattered pieces of glass and debris, and the walls were painted dark with ash.

"It worked," Ceodore explained beside him, as covered in soot as the room was. "I think, anyway. The alarms went off, and the core kind of…shattered, but the world is still here, so I think we just won."

Ursula laughed weakly, "Hurray for us,"

Kieran noticed a couple of blades lying near the remains of the core and gestured to them, asking, "They survived that?"

"Apparently," the prince said, shrugging.

Pamela's eyes widened, "What about Cuore? We need to go help her!"

They all exchanged a glance and then ran as fast as they could to the core room's doors, only to stand there without them opening automatically.

Ursula frowned and gave them an experimental push, though they remained tightly shut. Ceodore fussed with the panel beside it, but none of the controls were lit up and Kieran finally rolled his eyes.

"You guys, we just blew up the core. I'd be surprised if anything in this place works anymore."

Pamela was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Then how do we get out?"

Kieran paused and then looked up to the ceiling, "Bab-Il,"

"You just said the core-" Ceodore started to say, giving him a confused look only to be cut off as the voice echoed over the com system.

"Limited voice input commands available."

Pamela squeaked and hugged her rod to her, "This tower is so creepy when it speaks!"

Kieran shrugged, "I figured the Lunarians probably have some sort of back-up power source for some of the tower's functions, otherwise a core breach would have leveled the entire building."

Returning his attention to the voice he asked a little louder, "Bab-Il, what is the status of your systems?"

The computer beeped, "Core has breach. Power levels down to fifteen percent."

He rapped on the door, "Open this for us."

"Insufficient power."

"Well, how about you transfer power from somewhere else and route it here!" he complained, while Ursula shook her head and remarked, "Yelling at it won't help, it's a computer."

"Clarify." Bab-Il said in regards to his inquiry.

Kieran sighed and rested his forehead against the door, "List active systems."

"Life-support, sentry guard units, level two defenses, stage five shields, interstellar communications,"

"Hold!" he commanded, "That last one, interstellar communications, we don't need those, reroute power from those to operating the doors and lifts."

The computer beeped again, "Voiceprint not recognized. Override code required."

Ceodore sighed, Ursula rolled her eyes and Pamela pouted, "You're bad at this, Kieran," the little girl told him.

He shot her a quick glare and then ranted at the computer, "Look, I don't care about contacting anything in space! News flash, the Lunarians are dead!" He kicked the door and then paused, "Override code… seven by three by nine?"

"Override accepted. Rerouting power from interstellar communications to operation of secondary systems."

The doors slid open and Kieran rolled his eyes, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Bab-Il chimed.

They all stopped and Pamela took a step closer to Ceodore, "So creepy!" she whispered.

They hurried into the hallway where everything was just as they had left it besides the lower lighting and silence. As they approached the elevator system, Kieran stopped again and glanced at one of the panels on the wall.

"One more thing, Bab-Il," he said, "What is the status of contamination to outside life forms?"

"Radiation has returned to acceptable levels." the tower replied.

Kieran nodded, satisfied that they averted danger and only had Zeromus left to deal with. Battling him would be no small task, but at least they had bought time enough to do so without the world going to hell.

The elevator provided a bumpy ride considering the damage done to the tower, but as Ceodore had pointed out, without the use of the lift, they would have had to walk.

Finally the elevator stopped at the top level and Bab-Il chimed at them, although no one was paying attention. They had all drawn their weapons except Ceodore who held Cuore's double katanas instead.

The doors swished open and there was a momentary pause as they released how quiet it was. There was no sounds of battle, no cackles from the enemy or clangs of metallic weapons.

Pamela peeked out of the elevator and glanced at the others, shrugging, before stepping out.

Kieran was far more cautious; he knew how skilled Cuore was at combat, but even she couldn't have dealt with the terrain cleaver and the Lunarian voice that control its movements. They crept from the shadow of the lift and onto the roof, but they quickly realized that they were not the first ones to arrive.

Bahamut was crouching on the far side of the tower's roof, his massive form taking up a good portion of it, while he seemed to be rolling something around in his fore claws.

A few feet in front of him the remains of the terrain cleaver were resting in a heap, slashed and burned and completely dismantled.

And a few feet in front of that was the reason for the utter silence atop the roof. Cuore's parents were kneeling on the ground, Cuore's body embraced between them. Her eyes were closed, and if it weren't for the amount of blood covering her body or the tears of her parents, she looked almost peacefully at rest.

Kieran halted a good distance from the scene, even as the others wandered a little closer as if dazed by the sight. He wasn't sure what to think, or to feel. As far as he could tell, they had won; they had stopped Zeromus and saved the world.

Pamela was the first to sniffle, breaking the eerie, sorrowful quiet before she turned and hugged Ursula, who looked shocked and almost sickened. Despite her obvious horror, she hesitantly coiled an arm around Pamela's shoulders while her other hand brushed at her tears as they started to fall, the realization of the situation finally dawning on her. Ceodore likewise looked startled and touched the blonde princess's shoulder to gain her attention. They both exchanged a look before she lowered her gaze and mumbled, "She knew, didn't she?"

His only reply was a sad sigh and shake of his head while Pamela whimpered again.

Rydia's tearful voice carried across the roof as she sobbed, "Oh, my little girl!"

Edge said nothing, and his expression was suspiciously hard to read as he wrenched a slender blade from the teal haired teen's chest. Her body shifted slightly from the sharp action, but it seemed a limited reaction.

Edge threw the blade harshly to the side as soon as if was in his hand and after it clattered to the roof, he drew his daughter close again, cradling her body close.

The lack of response from Cuore only proved what they already knew; she was dead.

Cuore's mother repeatedly stroked her daughter's hair, murmuring mournfully as she did so though the words were indistinct and lost to the wind. Her father still had yet to say anything, but he held Cuore so tightly that Rydia had to slide on her knees to remain in contact.

"There had to be another way," Rydia whispered, bowing her head, fingers trailing lightly over the teen's cheek.

Kieran's eyes darted to the side where the silvery masamune laid, discarded and stained with blood. Despite the fact that the scene was plain enough to understand, it seemed surreal.

Ursula had closed her eyes and was silently crying leading Ceodore to pull her closer while Pamela continued to hide her face.

Bahamut suddenly shifted, and one of the objects in his clawed hand clattered to the roof and rolled. The noise it made was shockingly loud against such a horrible scene, and the item didn't come to a stop until it bumped against Kieran's foot.

He frowned and glanced down, studying the orb before bending down to pick it up. It looked like molten gold, swirled together in a misty glass sphere. Kieran turned it over and over in his hands, wondering where it had come from, and happened to glance up in time to see Bahamut staring at him.

The dragon tilted his head to one side, as if he wanted him to bring it back to him, but Kieran hesitated. He'd prefer not to go anywhere near the dragon, and considered rolling the orb back to him instead when it glittered.

"S_ummon me, please_."

The voice caught him so off guard he nearly dropped the orb, startled.

"_Be not afraid, I am an Eidolon. I wish you to invoke my name_."

He hesitated, not sure what was going on, but then whispered, "I'm no summoner,"

"_And I am no ordinary Eidolon. Merely repeat these words_."

He wasn't convinced, but he also sensed nothing dark or malicious in the voice. It was soft and gently reassuring so he did as it asked and whispered the words he could hear it singing.

"Endless night, lit by fiery wings, bound by the darting, dancing sword, let it slice the encompassing dark, and sound the tolling bell of tomorrow. Undying light, Phoenix I invoke thy name."

There was a flash of light that made him look away sharply followed by a burst of heat from the orb he was holding which forced him to release it from his grasp.

There was a sharp, piercing cry like that of a bird of prey and all eyes turned upward, gazing at the fiery bird that had appeared, wings spread outward. But then there was another flash, and the vision of the bird was gone, replaced by a stunning humanoid figure standing with them on the rooftop.

It was a woman with long red hair that faded into brightly colored feathers at the base, her clothing a gown of coppers and red, flowing as if blown by a breeze. She glanced at Kieran, and he blinked, seeing that for all her elegance, there was sharp power in her golden pupils, the kind of power that was magical.

"Thank you for invoking my name," she said to him, voice as smooth as it had been before.

He just nodded dumbly, and she turned gracefully to take in the rest of the scene.

Her expression softened and she stepped lightly forward, drawing the attention of everyone but the couple still cradling their daughter's body. An awed silence had come over the group, and no one dared to move as she stopped at their side and sighed ever so slightly.

"Oh, destined one, I wish there had been another way."

Finally they looked up, hearing her words, and High Summoner Rydia spoke her name.

"…Phoenix?"

The woman nodded, smiling sadly, "Yes, I am Phoenix, High Summoner. I wish I could have met you under different circumstances."

But Rydia was already moving to stand, "But, you can bring her back!"

The Eidolon woman winced, "I…cannot do that,"

The summoner paused halfway to her feet, fresh tears pooling in her eyes, "Y-yes, you can. That's what you do; you walk the souls of the dead back to their bodies, you light the way out of darkness."

"High Summoner," Phoenix said, setting her hand gently on the woman's shoulder, "I'm not capable of bringing her back from the dead."

Rydia's eyes narrowed, "I know who you are!" she argued, voice wavering with a mixture of sorrow and anger.

Ever patient, Phoenix shook her head, eyes closed, "I cannot."

Rydia bit her lip and tightened a hand to her chest while the other sightlessly clasped one of Cuore's arms. "Please," she whispered.

Phoenix sighed and stood, "I cannot bring her back because my power is gone. It is not that I'm unwilling. This child made her own choice to take her life, in the process silencing the voice of hatred once and for all. I cannot change what has happened. I'm sorry."

Rydia choked on a sob and collapsed back to her knees, her fingers uncoiling from her daughter's arm to rest over the wound in her chest, as if somehow she could heal it with a simple touch.

The Eidolon stared sadly at the couple lost once again to grief and continued to speak quietly, "I wish I had my power, but I gave it to protect the other Eidolons, and then again to free Cuore from Zeromus's last hold on her so she could complete this selfless act."

"Selfless act?" Edge snapped, glaring up at the summon, "She didn't have to die! There had to be another way; one that didn't involve my daughter's death!"

"You are angry," Phoenix noted, unaffected by his outburst.

He continued to glare at her for a moment longer before turning sharply away, eyes closing, and embracing Cuore again so that her head was resting underneath his chin.

Phoenix sighed once more and turned slightly away, towards Bahamut, "I am sorry." she repeated.

Something the Eidolon had said made Kieran frown, a sudden thought coming to mind.

"Wait," he called quietly, taking a few steps forward, "You said your power was used up by protecting the other Eidolons?"

Phoenix nodded and he glanced at the swords Ceodore still held, speaking as he did so, "When they were in the core…but we sapped the power from the core to shut it down. It's inside one of Cuore's katanas."

Phoenix studied him and Kieran swallowed, uncomfortable under her intense gaze. "Could you…drain it back?" he finished, shrugging.

He had no idea how magic worked, but if it was anything like power in a machine, then there was no reason she should be able to draw it from the blade just as they had drawn it from the core. A power transfer, in essence, as the tower had done minutes before.

The woman smiled slowly and walked forward, staring at him the whole time until she stopped merely inches away. "You of all people would suggest this?"

He flinched, not sure what she was implying but not liking it regardless. "…It was just a thought,"

She blinked at him and nodded, "It may be possible. Bring me the blade."

Kieran nodded, relieved to have something to do, and took the sword that Ceodore held out to him, looking as distressed over the situation as everyone on the roof was.

He placed the katana gently in Phoenix's outstretched hands, and she closed her eyes, humming for a moment.

Kieran tried not to fidget as she stood still, but he found that his gaze drifted over to Cuore and her parents. The pain of loss was evident in their posture, their faces, even in the very air, and it was all sickeningly familiar to the young man. He knew that type of agony all too well, and it hurt equally as bad to witness it as it was to experience it firsthand.

Phoenix sighed and opened her eyes, "My power does indeed reside in this blade, but…" she trailed off and Kieran frowned, "But what? Can't you do anything?"

She glanced at him, but a voice interrupted their discussion, "Phoenix, you have to try."

She didn't look towards the speaker, but Kieran did, not recognizing the voice. He blinked, startled when the form of Bahamut had disappeared from the roof and was replaced by a child in purple robes who pattered closer as he spoke.

"I know your hesitance but she is the destined one. Of that, I am sure." the boy said, voice deep and ancient, betraying his identity.

Phoenix's eyes narrowed at the sword in her hands, "I was forbidden."

"That was a long time ago."

"It isn't my choice."

Kieran watched the back and forth interaction and felt out of place, until Bahamut sighed and glanced at him, "She means she wants you to tell her to do it."

He blinked, alarmed, "Me? Why me?!"

"Because, you invoked her name." Bahamut told him as if it was obvious.

Kieran frowned down at him, "I'm not a summoner!"

Phoenix sighed, "That is cheating Bahamut."

"Why? Because I told him? That was never my rule." he complained, tilting his head at her, "And who better to break them then me?"

Her lips twitched at that but she still held Kieran's gaze, speaking after a moment, "Long ago I was forbidden from using my powers over life and death, at the cost of a dear friend's life. Then my spirit was imprisoned and I was forced to do another's will. You invoked my name, you must make the choice to save this life."

Kieran glanced at the family again and then averted his gaze, "It's not like it's a choice. If you can, then do it."

She nodded and closed her eyes again, leaving Bahamut to walk over to the couple and resting his hand on Rydia's shoulder, making her look up from crying into Cuore's shoulder.

"Rydia, I need you to leave Cuore here." he said.

She looked confused, glancing at Phoenix and then back to Bahamut, prompting him to speak again. "We will try to bring her back."

Edge was looking at Rydia, silently asking her if it was possible, and she nodded, taking a shuddering breath before she stood, stepping back to give them space to work. Edge was a little more reluctant and gave Cuore's lifeless body and squeeze before laying her down on the ground and siding at Rydia's side.

Bahamut turned and nodded to Phoenix, hopping out of the way as she took a deep breath and bowed her head, clutching the blade to her chest. The crystal shard embedded in the hilt glimmered and her hair rose off her back in reply. Her whole form seemed to glow, the shimmer spreading across her skin rapidly.

She released the katana and it fell to the ground just as Phoenix's form burst into light and shot upwards, changing from that of a woman to a giant flaming bird. Her cry spilt the air and the golden flames sparked to life, making everyone cover their eyes.

There was a moment of halted time, so it seemed, and then everything sprang to life again; the light of Phoenix's fiery spell died down in a matter of seconds and Cuore's parents rushed to their daughter's side. Rydia knelt with an anxious expression while Edge checked the teen's pulse.

Kieran saw both of them relax and their attention was instantly diverted as they cradled her close again, rejoicing over her recovery although she remained unconscious.

Phoenix was back in her humanoid figure, and she swayed on her feet before her eyes fluttered closed and she fell backwards.

Kieran stepped forward and caught her before she collapsed, remembering a second after that she was in fact an Eidolon. He still wasn't sure if there were protocols surrounding the magical monsters.

She merely glanced at him and smiled weakly, "I always forget how much that takes out of me,"

"But did it…I mean," he cut himself off and she nodded, "Yes. The destined one's soul is back into its physical body; she will be fine with time."

Kieran helped her stand upright and she used both her hands to fluff her hair before she turned and bowed to Bahamut, "Lord Bahamut, it has been too long."

The little boy grinned up at her, "Indeed lady Phoenix. I wondered when someone might find you."

She sighed and averted her gaze, "I was not eager to be found."

He tipped his head to one side, "Oh?"

"…There will be time enough to discuss these things, I suspect." Phoenix replied, turning away from him once more, "For now I wish to stay with this child."

He nodded and his gaze was drawn to Cuore's limp form, "I had thought as much."

Phoenix turned back around and for all her regel posture, she smiled at Kieran, "If you would be so kind as to recall me?"

He paused and glanced down at the orb laying at his feet before bending down to retrieve it, asking once his gaze was back on her, "Um…how?"

"Say my name again." she replied simply.

Kieran opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated and glanced at Cuore and her parents, now on their feet with Cuore safely in their arms, and he sighed.

Turning back to Phoenix, he nodded, "Thank you."

She smiled slowly at him, giving him a once over before she inclined her head in a bow, "It was my pleasure."

He recalled her to the orb in his hands and felt a rush of air sweep past hi legs as Pamela darted over to the king and queen and peppered them with questions regarding Cuore's recovery. Ceodore and Ursula followed at a much slower pace, sadness all but forgot save for the tears drying on Ursula's cheeks.

Kieran hung back, unsure if he should interrupt the tender moment of joy or stay away completely. He was distracted by someone stopping at his side, and he glanced down to see Bahamut smiling at the scene before them as Pamela bounced on her toes, offering to heal their injuries before they were at the mercy of lesser spell casters.

"I frighten you," the dragon in the guise of a boy commented.

The comment made Kieran blink, "Not in this form."

Much to his surprise Bahamut laughed for a moment before his expression became serious. "I am sorry." he told the young man, "I hope that your fear and dislike will not always be so."

Kieran wasn't sure how to reply but Bahamut didn't give him a chance and wandered away, nodding to Rydia who closed her eyes and muttered the words that would sever his connection to this world.

Kieran sighed and looked back at the orb in his hands, shimmering dimly. "_Thank you again_."

The trip out of the Tower of Babil was annoyingly long, despite the use of the elevator, mostly because Kieran felt horribly out of place.

The others were excited over their victory and Cuore's retrieval, even though she had yet to awaken, but their enthusiasm only made Kieran feel tired. The adrenaline from the battle had long since worn off, and as they stepped out of the metallic tower and into the grassy field beyond, he was dragging his feet.

The Falcon was waiting for them when they got there, and it quickly ferried them from the base of the tower to the castle in the distance. Kieran was too tired to even notice how sick the flight made him, and spent the better part of it leaning over the railing with his eyes closed.

He didn't actually throw up, but he did space out in his own thoughts. He had tried to get rid of the orb that contained the Eidolon Phoenix a few times on the trip, but no one was willing to take it from him. He would have liked to pass it to Rydia, but she was preoccupied with Cuore, hovering near her adopted daughter every second and step of their trip.

"_Zeromus better be dead this time_." Kieran thought, annoyed, as the airship lurched into position and descended for a landing. "_I'm never, ever, going on an adventure again_."

Adventures were overrated, he felt. But maybe that was the exhaustion speaking.

The Falcon rattled as it landed and Kieran groaned one last time before straightening and looking over his shoulder as everyone else departed. They had, apparently, forgotten about him. But, to be fair, their parents and friends were waiting below with anxiety, and tense expressions.

Kieran moved deliberately slowly, not wanting to get caught into explaining, and by the time he had made down the ramp to stand on the ground, everyone had been told the good news.

"I'm fine," Ursula said, sounding exasperated as her parents fussed, "I already told you that!"

Sheila looked convinced, or at least pleased to see her, but Yang was not letting it go so easily. Ursula grabbed Kieran as he went to walk by her, still set in his mission to return Phoenix.

"Kieran," the blonde princess pled, "Please, tell them I'm alright!"

Kieran glanced at Yang, knowing lying would be foolish, and then shrugging, glancing back to Ursula. "Well, you did fall off the side of the tower,"

She glared at him and her mother's eyes widened. Ursula socked him hard in the shoulder before she was distracted by her father's worrying.

"You what?!"

Kieran winced and backed away, slipping around Pamela and her family and hurrying forward to try and catch up to the summoner.

Instead, he was stopped by Kain, who gave him a once over, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I need to give this to someone." he complained, holding up the orb.

Kain looked confused, but Kieran just noticed Ceodore not too far off and called to him, drawing his attention.

"Did you see where they went?" he asked.

Ceodore paused, "Who? You mean Cuore's parents? They're heading towards the castle. I think they're talking to my parents."

Kieran sighed and slipped around him, loathing the idea of walking anymore but unable to stop. He noticed that Ceodore was right and they were ahead of him. Rosa was fussing with Cuore, chattering away as she did.

Kieran noticed that Kain and Ceodore followed him, and he paused a few paces from the others so he wouldn't be accused of interrupting.

They appeared to be discussing what had happened, but Kieran noted that voices had been raised and their expressions were anything but friendly.

He walked a little closer, too curious not too.

"All I want to know is if we are sure Zeromus is gone," Cecil was saying, sounding mildly defensive. His tone was probably due to the glare Edge was leveling at him.

"Sorry," Cuore's father snapped, "I didn't really ask anyone. I was more concerned about my daughter."

Cecil frowned slightly, but as always, played the diplomat, "I'm glad Cuore is alright. We all are."

"You could try sounding like you mean that,"

Ceodore winced beside Kieran and bravely wandered a little closer, "No, my dad is right. We are really glad she's okay. Actually, I'm glad everyone's okay."

Rosa came up behind her son and hugged him, "Are you sure you're unhurt?"

Kieran noted his friend's expression but felt no sympathy. He should be glad he had people that cared that much about him.

"I'm fine, mom." the prince said in reply, glancing back to look at her.

Rydia cleared her throat, fingers resting on her husband's arm in a calming gesturing as she spoke to address the others, "We do need to discuss what's happened, but right now, we all need rest. Especially Cuore."

She was implying they needed to leave, but Rosa chose to ignore the hint, "Cuore needs the attention of a white mage. It would be best if you brought her back to Baron."

Rydia's eyes narrowed and she dropped her hand to her side, "To Baron?" she repeated darkly.

There was a tense pause, but it was defused when a group from the castle met them, including the Eblan Four whom Kieran noted all went off in different directions to talk to the groups from the other kingdoms.

Tsukinowa especially dashed past with a whoosh of air, stopping next to Palom and Porom and striking up a conversation.

Izayoi had Leo in her arms, though he looked more like a limp sack then a child as he clung to her neck.

"Leo was worried about his sister," she remarked as she approached, shooting Rydia and Edge a frown.

At the sound of his name the boy lifted his head and Kieran noted the glassy look to his eyes, as if he was ill, though they widened at the sight of his sister unconscious.

"S-sissy?" he mumbled weakly, drawing a sigh from Rydia. She stepped forward and took him from Izayoi's arms, whispering something in his ear.

Leo reached out and brushed his fingers against Cuore's shoulder, tears pooling in his eyes before he whimpered and hugged his mother.

"You must be tired…" she whispered, adjusting her grip.

Rosa looked worried and brushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear, "You would do well to bring him to Baron, too. White magic will likely heal him, as well."

Rydia glared at her again, "He isn't injured,"

"No, but he is beyond fatigue. He isn't ready to be casting such powerful magic, Rydia." Rosa replied.

The summoner stared at her, eyes narrowed, "What do you know about summoning magic? If he wasn't ready to use it, then the Eidolon wouldn't come."

"I only meant that he is ill," the white mage explained, looking slightly hurt by Rydia's tone.

The green haired woman, however, was not appeased, "We will deal with it. We don't need your help with Leo or with Cuore."

She turned to walk away, leaving them standing there and Kieran wishing he hasn't just witnessed that exchange.

Edge winced and shot the rulers of Baron a somewhat apologetic look, "Told you she'd be angrier then I was,"

Cecil sighed, looking troubled and like he wanted to say something, but Kain frowned at him. "Don't."

Rosa, however, was determined, "Rydia!" she called, "Please, I'm worried. I would feel much better if you would all come back to Baron with us."

Rydia stopped, back straight, and slowly turned around. Her face was anything but pleased, and she spoke with an even, livid tone.

"Baron did not do much to help the situation from the beginning! The last thing Cuore needs is to be away from her family. You can keep your help, Rosa. We will contact you if we require your assistance."

Rosa bit her lip, eyes downcast as the summoner stalked away, and Cecil glanced at Edge, who just shrugged and shifted his grip on Cuore before following his wife towards the castle.

Izayoi glanced at the group after a moment, "In case you missed it, that was a politically correct way of saying, get the hell out of our kingdom."

Rosa frowned at her, but Cecil sighed again and nodded, "I think it would be best if we all rested."

Kieran hesitated and then raised a hand, "Um, I don't mean to sound self-centered, but…I have this Eidolon and…I don't want her."

Izayoi frowned and then sighed, "Oh fine, I'll take it."

"It belongs to Cuore." Kieran commented.

The dark haired woman stared at him flatly, "Obviously. Did you think I would keep it?"

He shrugged as he passed it to her, "I don't know. I've never even met you."

"Izayoi," she replied before pointing, "Now, get out."

He made a face and noticed that Kain rolled his eyes, although he did gesture to Izayoi and ask, "Are you alright?"

She shrugged, unconcerned, despite the blood splattered across her shoulder, "I'm fine." The woman walked forward, making a shooing motion with her unoccupied hand, "Go home,"

"Rosa is only worried," Kain mentioned, "and she's not wrong. Neither is Cecil."

Izayoi grabbed his arm and forcibly spun him around, "Don't make me escort you out, Kain."

Kieran wandered down the slight incline, careful to keep his footing, and slipped past his mentor, pausing to look back before deciding that waiting was a waste of his time. He honestly didn't care if they left; he would rather they did. His body was giving him all sorts of signs that he had done too much, and there was still the ride home he had to look forward too.

He bit back a groan and cast one more look over his shoulder, noticing that Kain was finally catching up. In fact, everyone was starting to go their separate ways; boarding airships to likely take them home, or at least take them away from here.

The final battle was over, but Kieran was guessing that nothing had really ended this day.

* * *

After a week Kieran finally felt like everything was back to normal. Well, everything in his life anyway.

Guests had returned to their own homes, gossip had been reduced to only a handful of whisperings, and everyone had been assured Zeromus was dead.

The only downside was that everyone in Eblan was still refusing to respond to any messages, and this left everyone worried that the king and queen were still rather upset about the whole situation.

According to Kain, Cecil was blaming himself for the whole ordeal and Rosa was fretting that she had done something to offend them and in the process, lost their friendship.

The dragoon had told him this with a roll of his eyes, mentioning afterwards that he thought they were both wrong. Clearly they were just spending time with their daughter.

Kieran had never been so glad for night sentry duty in his life, and as he wondered the hallways shortly after dawn, he sighed happily. He had spent six hours in blessed silence. No pesky roommates demanding details about the battle only to mock him for something, no annoying questions about things he couldn't answer, and no worries beyond staying awake.

But as he entered the main section of the castle, he came across his mentor walking past with an irritated looking Izayoi at his heels.

"Don't you walk away from me," she complained.

Kieran stood still but tracked their movements with his eyes, hearing Kain sigh before he was out of sight.

Although the young man was tired after his shift, their encounter seemed to interesting to miss, so he turned and strode after them down the hallway.

He could hear their conversation as he got closer.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Kain was telling her, looking like he was trying to get away.

Izayoi frowned, "I just find it hard to believe you have no ideas."

"I'm not Cuore. She could be anywhere."

Kieran blinked and hurried to catch up, "Wait, what about Cuore?"

And here he had thought he wouldn't have to see or hear about the Maenad teen in at least a month.

Both his mentor and Izayoi ignored him.

She put her hands on her hips, "You aren't Cuore, but you know what she's thinking right now. We've search in the places we suspected and came up with nothing."

Kain glanced over his shoulder, finally coming to a stop, "And so you came here?"

"Rydia said we'd contact you if we needed anything," she retorted. "Consider this contact."

"So why aren't you talking with Cecil and Rosa?" he countered, crossing his arms.

Izayoi grinned, "Because I actually want to get something done."

Kieran, slightly annoyed with feeling left out, cleared his throat, "Cuore is missing?"

Izayoi glanced at him, looking unimpressed with his presence, and Kain nodded, "It would seem that way."

He averted his gaze, "You don't think-"

"I think you may not want to finish that sentence." Izayoi interrupted, glaring at him. He scowled back at her, although he winced inwardly. He hadn't actually meant it how it sounded, but since it was no secret he didn't like Cuore, he could understand the woman's defensive nature.

Kain drew her attention, "Are the Eidolon crystals also missing?"

"Yes," she said, sighing, "But she isn't in the Feymarch, or Mist, and she isn't anywhere in Eblan or in the parts of the Tower of Babil we can get too."

Kain frowned, "Mm…I don't know where she would go. You've obviously checked the logical places."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Was it that obvious?" he asked, shrugging.

She sighed and shook her head, "You do too know where she is, don't you?"

"I have…ideas." Kain replied cryptically.

Kieran glanced at him, surprised, and wondered if he was really agreeing to help look for her. It wasn't there problem, and honestly, if Cuore didn't want to be found, that was her right.

Izayoi frowned at him for a full minute before she spun on her heel and started to walk away, "Thanks,"

"Mm." Kain muttered, adding as an afterthought, "Kieran, would you make sure she finds her way out?"

Izayoi gave a sharp laugh, "Are you serious? What, worried I might uncover Baron's vast array of secrets if I stay too long?"

"I'm just being a good host." he replied evenly.

Kieran thought he heard her mumble, "Good host my ass," under her breath, but she just shot Kain a nasty smirk.

"How did you get here? Airships don't run this time of day." Kieran asked her, frowning in confusion and stepping forward.

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "You people in Baron are so stuck up. There were ways to travel around the world before your precious airships, and there are still ways."

"They take longer," Kain mentioned without turning around.

She glanced over her shoulder and then started walking again, leaving Kieran to catch up as she wandered toward the castle's nearest exit.

At the end of the hallway, the woman stopped, hesitated, and then called over her shoulder, "If you do find Cuore, tell her…tell her we miss her."

Kieran let Izayoi slip past him before he started moving again, trailing after her. He wasn't sure if he should feel badly that Cuore was missing. She'd caused a lot of trouble, and honestly it wouldn't affect his life one way or another. Still, he'd seen her dead body, seen the look on everyone's faces, and seen the pain that had been caused. He'd be lying to himself if he said that it hadn't bothered him.

If she was missing now, she had the potential to cause everyone that loved her even more pain.

"Kieran, right?"

He glanced up, "Huh?"

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "Wow, you are Kain's apprentice…"

He frowned, about to ask her what she meant by that when she continued, "I assume Kain will drag you with him if he does decide to pay Cuore a visit."

"…Your point?" he asked, thinking she was probably right.

She stared at him, eyes narrowing slightly before she spoke again, voice dangerously calm, "Do not make this situation any worse than it already is. Cuore's been through enough; don't drag her through your problems, too. You've done enough damage as it is."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" he snapped, angered by the implication.

Izayoi crossed her arms, "Not your fault, but you didn't help matters."

Kieran glared at her and set his jaw to avoid saying anything nasty. Getting in a fight would get him nowhere, he was sure.

Izayoi turned away and gestured in a waving motion, "I think you get my point. I can find my own way out from here."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Kieran muttered under his breath.

He didn't think she would have heard him, but she stopped in her tracks and turned back, making him wince. All she did was laugh and keep walking.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Somehow, a note of Kizzy wormed it's way into this fic...this is what happens, when you start writing other stories at the same time as your main one.

Anyway, this is a short, transition chapter. There's still quite a bit of story left to tell, but we are getting close to the end. It was quite tricky to write the sorrow at the begining of this chapter. Hopefully it comes across alright.

A couple of things:

The last Eidolon is revealed! I know there were guesses flying about, but yes, it is Phoenix, with the longest incantantion ever...though it is TAY cannon-ish.

Bahamut. I know that his actual human form is like this creepy robed guy, but I decided to go with his human form from Final Fantasy X. Hey, check it out, something I actually liked about that game! It's just great having the top Eidolon turn into this kid...

A word of warning, though; for all you Kieran haters out there, the next few chapters will have a lot of his POV.

Until next update, fare thee well!


	20. Image

**I didn't think I'd have this quite done yet, but here it is!**

* * *

Kieran stared at Kain, "Are you serious?"

His mentor gave him a funny look, and Kieran elaborated, "Why do I have to go with you?"

Kain shoved his swallow at him, "Consider it training."

Kieran scowled at him but took the weapon nevertheless, wondering how Izayoi had known at all that Kain would make him go to find Cuore.

The dragoon had been vague, a little too vague for Kieran's tastes, about where they were going but Kieran had an idea it involved the Maenad.

He grumbled the whole way, but still trailed after his mentor as they traversed the corridors in Baron castle. He would have bothered Ceodore to come along, but the prince had decided to personally take Ursula back to Fabul, and wasn't back yet.

Kieran just hoped Cid wouldn't keel over and die if the airship was damaged.

Kain had taken a hallway that led towards the castle gates and Kieran paused, looking both ways before hurrying after him, "We're not taking an airship?"

"No, we're taking the Serpent's Road." Kain explained.

They stepped out into a glaring brightness and Kieran squinted before asking, "So, we're going to Mysidia?"

Kain nodded and continued along his way while Kieran tried to figure out why they would be going there. Or why Cuore would, for that matter. But maybe he'd been mistaken and this wasn't about Cuore at all. Kain hadn't said specifically that it was…

They entered the Serpent's Road and Kieran examined the device in the room while Kain spoke with the guards posted here.

"This is fascinating," Kieran said, sparing his mentor a brief look as he walked over, "It looks like the flow stabilizer for whatever sort of power this thing uses is out of alignment. See the junction unit here? That should be re-polarized."

Kain just stared flatly at him until he grinned sheepishly and stood, "Sorry. So, what do we do?"

"We just stand here. It does the rest. Though, the trip is a little…disorienting." Kain warned him.

Kieran groaned, "Great, because I do so well with turbulence as it is."

He though he saw his mentor smirk, but then the world shifted and shimmered before his eyes and drew his attention as the magical device began the transportation spell.

For a moment it felt like he was floating, but then everything was wrenched away and put back together in a matter of a few seconds, and they were standing in a different room.

Kieran nearly fell on his face, but Kain grabbed his arm and pulled his back upright. The sharp motion made Kieran groan and shut his eyes as he tried to adjust to the new location.

He glared at his mentor after a moment, "A _little_ disorienting?" he repeated, annoyed.

Kain grinned at him and released his arm, "Sorry. The first time's always the worse."

Kieran moaned again and reached out to grip the wall before attempting to step forward. The other man waited patiently for him as he let the wave of sickness pass.

Once they were outside in the bright sunlight of Mysidia, Kain pointed towards the city gates, "Let's go."

"Wait, so we're not staying in the city?" Kieran asked, following after him, "Then why'd we come here?"

"Just, let's go before-" his mentor halted and frowned, "Too late."

Kieran glanced around and saw that the infamous twins were walking towards them, looking intent on a mission.

Palom waved a greeting, "Hey, the Elder thought it might be you when the Serpent's Road was activated."

Kain was still frowning, "Did he now?"

Palom nodded while his sister cleared her throat, "The Elder seems to believe you intend on visiting Mountain Ordeals,"

Kieran glanced at Kain, who just gave her a flat look. She was unconcerned and continued, "Would your quest happen to be regarding Cuore? She is still missing, isn't she?"

Kain shrugged, "As far as I know."

"Well…the Elder wants to talk to her." Palom mentioned, "So…we were supposed to tell you that."

Kieran glanced between them, "Wait, did Cuore pass through here?"

Porom hesitated and then shook her head, "Not that we are aware of, but…well, many people go to the mountain, so it's a very likely location for her to be."

Kain narrowed his eyes, "And why does the Elder want to talk to her?"

Palom awkwardly rubbed his arm, "He didn't say."

"He has his reasons." Porom insisted, looking a bit worried.

"Come on," her brother said, "he did seem very intent on this meeting. Aren't you curious?"

She frowned at him, "Of course! But…well, he has his reasons."

Kain was still staring at them flatly and she frowned, "If you find Cuore, please bring her back here."

"So I'm to fetch her for your Elder?" Kain asked, sounding annoyed, "Why doesn't he send someone up to get her?"

Palom shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just telling you because he asked me too."

"If the Elder wants to talk Cuore then maybe _he_ can climb the mountain." Kieran retorted, rolling his eyes.

Porom pursed her lips, but her brother snickered slightly before coughing to try and cover it up.

"These are the terms for allowing you access to the mountain." the white mage commented tersely.

"Allowing us access?" Kain repeated, giving her a funny look. She scowled at him and put her hands on her hips, "Yes, allowing. You're supposed to get permission before climbing the mountain."

Palom snorted, "Not that you ever did. But, you know, that _is_ the rule."

Kieran glanced at his mentor, who likewise looked back. They both silently agreed this was ridiculous, but Kieran could also tell there was little they could do to get out of it.

"Fine." Kain conceded, frowning, "If we happen to find Cuore and bring her down, then the Elder will have his meeting."

Porom nodded, "Good. I will inform him of this."

She spun on her heel and walked away, pausing to sigh and add, "I do hope you find Cuore."

Palom waved them off before following her back inside the main citadel.

Kieran glanced at Kain once more, "This deal is going to come back to bite us later, isn't it?"

"We'll see."

They left the city briskly, having wasted more time then they intended with the twins, and before the sun was too high in the sky, they were well on their way towards the foggy peaks in the distance.

"What makes you think Cuore would come here?" Kieran asked, picking his way through the underbrush carefully. "Is this like last time when she was in the tower?"

Kain shook his head, "No. This is…just a hunch."

Kieran frowned, but didn't reply. He hated to go anywhere based off such a slim lead, but then again, he hadn't wanted to come at all. Cuore had every right to go wherever she wanted too, and Rydia had made good points when she snapped at Rosa; this was really none of their concern.

The path to the mountain was surprisingly quiet and devoid of monster activity. Granted, monster sightings had been at an all-time low lately, but Kieran still found it a little suspicious.

Regardless, he wasn't complaining. He'd had his fill of adventures and battles for the time being.

"Kieran,"

He glanced up, "Yes?"

Kain paused a few paces from him and was staring off into space straight ahead.

Kieran glanced around and then stopped at his mentor's side, wondering what the problem was. He finally grew tired of waiting for the other man to continue and asked, "What?"

"You didn't want to come with me." Kain pointed out before his eyes narrowed, "So why did you?"

"Because you told me too," Kieran replied, making a face, puzzled, "Why?"

Kain finally looked at him, "Do you care if we find Cuore?"

He hesitated, wondering how best to answer that, and then sighed, averting his gaze, "I…not really."

Kain nodded slowly and then sighed, "Go back to Mysidia."

Kieran stared at him for a moment, wondering if he'd heard that right. "What?"

"Go back to Mysidia. Wait for me there, or use the road back to Baron." his mentor replied, starting to walk forward.

"Hey, wait!" Kieran snapped, running a few steps to catch up, "You drag me all the way here just to tell me to go back?! What the hell?!"

Kain halted again and frowned at him, "In this case you'll be more of a liability then a help, Kieran. You have unresolved issues and the mountain will know that."

He scoffed, "I have issues? Why, because I'm not friends with Cuore?"

"You tell me, Kieran. Is it about her at all?"

Kieran flinched and glared at a nearby tree, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Nothing." Kain retorted, "Just go back."

Kieran hesitated as he watched him walk away and then dashed forward again, this time sliding in front of his mentor to demand a further explanation.

Kain just sighed again, "Trust me; this is not a path you want to go down, Kieran."

"What path, exactly?!" Kieran snapped, "You make it sound like the mountain is alive or something. It's my life, my choice and I don't understand why, _now_, you tell me to go back!"

He was angry for more than one reason and felt defensive lately with everyone acting as if he had any part of the darkness that had taken place with Cuore.

"You're just going to make this situation worse," Kain informed him, not unkindly.

Kieran crossed his arms and muttered, "What, did Izayoi talk to you or something?"

"She didn't need too." Kain retorted, only to sound exasperated a moment later, "Kieran, why do you think I agreed to train you? It certainly wasn't your _wonderful_ attitude."

He rolled his eyes but his mentor was already continuing, "I saw something in you that no one else did. I saw the possibility that you might become something greater for all your pain. I believed that you overcome the hand fate dealt you."

Kieran kept his eyes narrowed at the tree off to the side, wondering what he was supposed to say to all of this.

Kain shook his head, "But you've wasted all your potential on being bitter. You can't even remember what you wanted that day when you showed up at the castle."

He spun around and pointed accusingly at him, "Don't you ever think that I've forgotten!"

"No, you have!" Kain snapped, "What you remember is the anger, not the hurt. You remember the darkness, but you see nothing of the light anymore."

Kieran tightened his hands into fists, struggling not yell at his mentor when Kain turned back around and away from him, "Trust me, the path you're on leads to nothing but more darkness. Mount Ordeals is no place for you in this state. Go back."

This time when he walked away, Kieran didn't bother following. He just glared at him for a moment before stomping off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Kieran grumbled to himself as he walked on, seeing Mysidia in the distance a few miles off.

"Waste of my time!" he snapped.

He hadn't asked to come. He hadn't asked to be involved in this at all. Kieran stopped dead in his tracks, frustrated, and glanced over his shoulder.

Still, he felt a little bad about just walking away, despite what Kain told him. For one thing, he wasn't one to just walk away from anything, being told or otherwise. Besides, he wanted to prove Kain wrong.

Did he still have issues, as his mentor had put it? Yes, he could admit that, but he had made it this far. He would keep going. He had too.

Kieran closed his eyes; still, this quest to find Cuore didn't thrill him. The Maenad had caused plenty of trouble and he really didn't care if they found her or not.

But, then again, if the roles were reversed, Kieran wasn't sure he wouldn't want to be found despite running away.

He hesitated and then frowned, turning back and starting towards the mountain in the distance, muttering to himself.

* * *

Ordeals had yet to impress Kieran as anything but what it appeared to be; a mountain.

This place, unlike the fields he'd left behind a few hours before, was littered with monsters. All of them were dark in color and wheezed eerily, as if attempting to speak. But they weren't any stronger than anything else he'd ever faced.

Even the zombies were easy enough to cut down. The only challenge was the sheer number of them.

Kieran's greatest advantage was his speed; there were times when he just ran from the hideous, lumbering corpses rather than bother fighting them.

He caught his breath after dispatching a group of ghouls and looked up ahead, noticing the darkening shadows as day became night. He frowned, not fond of the idea of spending the night anywhere out in the open alone. He was fairly certain the monsters would increase with nighttime. He had yet to run into Kain, and he wondered just how far the other man had gotten ahead.

"_He probably just jumped_," Kieran thought, frowning.

If that was the case, then Kieran would be hard pressed to catch up anytime soon. He heard a noise behind him and glanced over his shoulder, spotting another group of gangly zombies walking up the incline in the path towards him.

He sighed, hanging his head before he pushed himself off the ledge he'd been leaning against. He took off, rushing forward and zipping on the twisting trail as the sun continued to set.

He was high enough up on the mountain that the view was noteworthy. A sea of trees spread out in almost all directions, and beyond that the fields around Mysidia could be seen.

Kieran slowed his pace the further up he went, both from fatigue and the danger of slipping in the increased darkness and injuring himself.

An undead creature staggered from the shadows of an inset in the rock face and Kieran skidded to a stop, taking a few steps back as he freed his swallow from his back.

The monster turned towards him, eyes glowing eerily in the half-light and he grimaced at the sight before severing its head from its shoulders.

The sound of pebbles skittering behind him made him turn, and there he spotted the last group of undead he had been running from approaching, tripping over each other as they attempted to climb the steep hills.

Kieran scowled at them as they wandered closer, counting them and realizing there were double what there had been before.

"I see you brought some friends," he commented, backing up to gain his footing, and a higher position, before striking.

The first of the fiends fell easily, too stunned and slow to react, but as usual, the sheer number of the monsters made it hard to avoid injury.

One's jagged nails sliced away his sleeve on his arm as he spun to impaling another zombie that was trying to sneak up on him.

Kieran hissed from the attack and took the monster's head in return, shifting the grip on his swallow so he could push it back and run another fiend through before it could land a blow. He turned, pulling his weapon free and finished the job as he spun, cutting it down until it collapsed at his feet with the rest of his comrades.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then winced, glancing at his shoulder and hoping he wasn't going to catch some nasty, poisonous virus from the wound.

A hand enclosed around his ankle and he didn't even bother to look down as he jammed one bladed end of his swallow into the skull of the undead.

It fell still again and he shook his foot to free it from the now lifeless fingers before stepping over the rest of the bodies and making his way forward.

He didn't make it far before he heard another sound and looked up, hearing a shower of loose gravel from above.

He frowned, "Thanks for your help," he commented sarcastically with a wave back the way he came at the heap of undead.

Kain shrugged and then hopped down from his perch and landed next to him, mentioning, "You seemed to have it under control."

Kieran snorted and replaced his weapon while Kain pointed to his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, unless now I'm going to turn into one of those things." he answered, half kidding.

His mentor shook his head, "I don't think it works that way…not unless you die, anyway."

Kieran nodded and shivered as a gust of wind blew past them, making a few of the dead trees alongside them rattle together ominously.

Kain took a few steps forward, calling over his shoulder, "We shouldn't stay put in one place. It's not like there won't be more."

"Joy." Kieran muttered, following after him and glancing around at all the crevices and rocky ledges warily, wondering if another horde of undead would suddenly appear.

It was a few minutes before the stinging on his arm was gone and finally Kieran mentioned, "Aren't you mad?"

"That what, you followed me?" Kain asked, looking at him with an amused expression, "I suspected you might. I've been training you for years, after all."

Kieran frowned and paused, squinting in the darkness, "Then why'd you tell me to go back?"

"Because this is no place for you. Not now. You'll only attract trouble on this mountain."

He blinked, "You mean…the zombies?"

"No."

Kain's tone made him think he didn't want to continue this conversation so Kieran sighed and dropped it, catching up and joining in a fight against some more undead monsters. It was easier to fend them off with more than one person, though occasionally Kieran felt a burst of jealously over the fact that his mentor could just jump away from the fiends and avoid injury, or attack from the skies rather than be nearly drugged down into a mass of rotting flesh.

Kieran was tiredly dragging his feet as the sun began to rise again, making him realize they had been battling an army all night. He nearly groaned out loud but clamped down on the sound when Kain pointed up ahead.

"Up that ridge and over a bridge and we're very nearly at the top."

Kieran glanced at him, "You think that's where Cuore is?"

"Have you seen her elsewhere?" Kain asked back, walking forward again.

Kieran frowned at his back but was grateful for the brightening day; the light kept a good deal of the ghouls away. They made good time without the constant threat of undead nipping at their heels.

The rope bridge looked like it had seen better days and Kieran gladly let Kain go ahead of him, not wanting to test it out first.

Up ahead was a building of stone that looked terribly out of place among the dead mountain. Its walls shimmered in the milky dawn light, looking transparent at certain angles. The area around it was dusty but free of monsters, making Kieran wonder if they too were scared of the crossing or of whatever was inside the building.

It wasn't very large, and yet it seemed to take up a great deal of space on the small piece of land that jutted out from the mountain's main structure.

They stopped beside it and Kieran looked it over in more detail, "I don't see a door,"

"Magic." Kain replied, shrugging.

"Right, of course. How silly of me." Kieran muttered, gingerly sitting down on a fallen log and running a hand through is hair.

He glanced up and saw Kain staring at him, "What? You said magic. I'm not going to get us in if that's the case. Besides, you really think if Cuore is in there that she'll want to see me of all people?"

His logic was sound, he knew, and Kain nodded after pausing to consider his words and turned back to the stone dome.

"Stay here and rest, then. I'll have a talk with Cuore."

Kieran watched curiously as Kain touched the front of the building and glyph appeared on the outside, weaving through the stone as if it was part of the very foundation. There was a crackling sound heard and then the wall crumbled.

Kain took a startled step backwards, blinking, "That's odd."

"I thought people got transported inside," Kieran commented, standing up slowly.

Kain glanced at him and he shrugged, "Or so I heard."

"They do, but…" Kain paused and then sighed, "It could be because the light is gone…"

Kieran peered inside, seeing a strange optical illusion as if light was refracting off thin air, though he could still see inside the building into a chamber of mirrors.

Kieran blinked and looked away, getting sick from looking through the effect, "It's like looking underwater,"

Kain nodded and brushed his fingers cautiously against the invisible field, sliding through easily and becoming as distorted as the rest of the chamber.

"Stay here," Kain told him, withdrawing his hand and looking it over before stepping through completely.

Kieran frowned and leaned his back against the outside of the building, pulling at his shirt to look over the gash on his arm and make sure it didn't need treatment.

If he strained his ears he could hear inside as Cuore commented she wondered if Kain would show up or not.

They talked for a few minutes and no matter what the dragoon said, Cuore didn't reply. It wasn't until he mentioned taking her home that she spoke again.

"I don't have a home."

Her voice was oddly flat, though fixed, as if she didn't want argument.

Kieran finally grew tired of standing and sat instead, glad to be off his aching legs from the trip here. He glanced into the building again, noticing that Cuore was sitting with her back to the opening, hugging herself and staring at the mirror in front of her.

Kain had sat next to her and he glanced at where her gaze was fixed and mentioned, "You know that…there's nothing here anymore, right?"

She shifted her gaze to him, "I know."

Kieran pulled away, growing ill again from looking through the illusion but unwilling to move from his spot. He wanted to see the outcome of this conversation.

"Then why come here?" Kain asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

Cuore took a moment to answer, and when she did, her voice was soft, "It seemed…logical."

"…They miss you."

"They shouldn't have brought me back." she whispered.

Kain sounded confused still and asked to clarify, "From the dead?"

"No," she interrupted, "from the moon. I don't belong here. I never did. I've done nothing but cause trouble."

Kieran leaned his head back against the cool stone and watched the sun continue to rise into the sky, painting the rocks pink.

"Without you none of us would have made it back here." Kain replied calmly.

Kieran made a face and glanced inside again, wondering what his mentor meant. He could see Cuore's face looked equally as puzzled.

"Explain." she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Maenads only protected us from the creator because you were with us. If you hadn't been, I doubt we would have made it back here."

She looked away, "I know what you're trying to do,"

He ignored her and continued, "What about your parents? I think it was you who finally pushed them together. And then there are the lost Eidolons. Who would have heard them without you?"

Cuore clutched her hands to her chest, "Do you know how I came into existence?"

When Kain didn't reply, she kept talking, hunched over as if in pain, "A random malfunction in my creation pod. That is the only difference between me and the other Maenads. We are the same. A random malfunction was all that kept me from becoming like them, from doing what they did. How do I justify that? How do…"

She closed her eyes, "How do you go back, knowing what you are, what you've done? How do you face the people you've hurt? How do you ever overcome this?"

She shivered and then buried her face into her hands, beginning to sob. Kain sighed and pulled her into an embrace. Cuore didn't resist and continued to cry, making Kieran look away, glaring at the bridge they had crossed as he listened.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, but what does it matter?" Cuore asked, "I can't change any of it. I can never make it right. If I had never come here…"

She choked on another sob, "How can anyone ever forgive me?"

"That's not what you're afraid of…" Kain said quietly.

She sniffed and he finished out his thought, "No, it would be easier if everyone did hate you forever, but that isn't always the case. It hurts more to see everyone treat you no differently than they had before. You wish they would, because you want to hang onto that guilt, and it's hard not too when others forgive you. The hardest part is letting go of that guilt as easily as everyone around you does."

Kieran closed his eyes, feeling a stab of conviction in his own heart at the truth in those words.

"…Did my family make you come here?" Cuore asked, voice still tainted with tears.

"No, not exactly. They are worried about you." Kain replied.

There was a long moment of silence before either of them spoke again, and it was Kain who said something next.

"When you're ready, I will take you home."

Kieran opened his eyes and stood, moving away from the building and sitting back on the fallen tree before his mentor exited the chamber. He glanced over his shoulder at the lightening sky once more and sighed.

* * *

_It started with a dragon's roar that was quickly followed by a savage blaze across the city._

_The fire spread rapidly over the roofs of homes mere blocks away, the smoke rising from them obscuring the doubly full moons in the sky with a darkened haze._

_The foundation of the house rattled again and Kieran winced, pushing away from his window as his door opened._

"_Kieran, come on!" his older brother insisted, clutching their little sister's hand as she stood pale and wide eyed._

_Kieran dashed after them and down the stairs, asking, "What is going on?!"_

"_I don't know, but I really don't want to find out, either!" his brother said. _

_They fled the house and ran straight into chaos; others were likewise fleeing their homes, running through the streets with no regard for anyone around them, and the air was torn with screams of panic and pain._

_Kieran was pulled out of the way of a few people and glanced to the side to see his mother, eyes wide as she held his arm. "This is madness!"_

"_We'll never make it to the city gates," their father explained, instead pointing off towards the castle, "If we can get in there, then maybe the soldiers inside can keep us safe."_

_Kieran felt his sister latch onto his leg and bent down to hug her and whisper, "It will be alright, I promise."_

_She whimpered and he took her hand, standing up only to cringe as a rush of hot air swirled about them._

_He looked up and saw a dark scaled dragon fly overhead, roaring as it went before it unleashed another barrage of fireballs._

"_We need to go, now." their father said, herding them all into a crowded street and guiding through the tangle of people towards the largest structure in the city._

_It was slow going, pushing their way past the injured and screaming, as the dragon continued to make passes overhead, loosing magical fire at every turn._

_But finally the choking smoke cleared as they were only a few turns from the castle gates. Kieran was grateful that he wasn't running alone, and though the crowd had thinned considerably, the group of people surrounding them somehow made him feel safer._

_The dragon roared again and everyone ducked, letting out panicked cries as dust and pebbles flew up and showered them from the wing beats of the beast._

_The dragon hovered for a moment in the air above them, and then it swooped down, towards them, only to arc back up into the sky and continue its assault on the city._

_Left in its wake was a beautiful woman dressed in white. She tossed her long teal colored hair and looked around the burning turmoil with calculating blue eyes before her gaze fell on the group cowering._

_She looked them over in revulsion, as if their very presence made her ill. "Step aside." she demanded, voice flat and commanding._

_No one moved, too stunned in fear to heed her order._

_Her startling blue eyes narrowed, "Obstacles to our mission will be removed."_

_Finally a few people woke from their daze and scattered, screaming and she watched them calmly before lifting her hand and invoking a powerful spell. In seconds those that had tried to scurry away were engulfed in fire._

_Kieran flinched and held his sister a little tighter, keeping her head down and trying to cover her ears from the screams._

_Their mother gasped, taking a step back as the woman turned back to them, raising her hand again._

"_Please, don't!" their mother begged, holding up her hands._

_This mysterious girl tipped her head to one side, looking confused by the request but nevertheless charging the spell again._

_Before she could strike, their father ran forward, although his older brother tried to stop him. The woman didn't even look his direction and used her other hand to grab him in an invisible hold, flicking her wrist to send him flying into the castle gates behind them._

_Her features twisted, "Specimens of inferior design…"_

_She finally unleashed the horribly powerful fiery spell and everything went dark, punctuated by another roar of a dragon…_

Kieran woke up with startled gasp and quickly pulled his knees up to his chest, shutting his eyes and leaning forward.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded in response to his mentor's question, though it wasn't completely true. After all, how could he be alright?

"_I haven't dreamed about that…in years_." he thought, catching his breath and wincing. For some reason, that nightmare always made his bones ache in addition to the emotional pain.

After a few minutes, Kieran swallowed and uncoiled from his tight position, taking a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose before blinking his eyes open and exhaling a breath he'd been holding.

Kain was still staring at him, looking unconvinced that he was fine, but Kieran ignored him and turned towards the fire, glaring at it for a second.

"_Like once wasn't enough I have to see it all over again_…" he thought angrily, "_I keep thinking one of these times I'll understand why she did it, but there isn't anything to understand, is there?_"

With a sigh he ran a hand down his face and settled into a more comfortable position, trying to rid himself of the unwanted memories. It wasn't that he ever wanted to forget what had happened; it was just that there were times when he wished he could turn them off for a moment. That kind of horror was enough for anyone to go through once, but the constant torment of it was maddening.

With the world so calm and peaceful now he wondered if anyone other than those who had lost someone even remembered the darkness that had overtaken them not long ago.

Kieran stared at the fire for a second before asking, "How long are we staying?" He wanted to get off this mountain, wondering if something here was what was causing the relapse in his memory.

"Until she's ready to go." Kain replied.

He frowned and fiddled with a twig, rolling it between his fingers, "I'll watch the camp. I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon."

Kain stared at him across the fire and Kieran looked away, not wanting to talk about anything with his mentor. But he knew that look on the other man's face all too well.

"Kieran,"

He sighed and turned further away, "What?"

"…We need to talk."

The young man shifted, uncomfortable and glanced back, "About what? About my _issues_? About Cuore?"

Kain frowned, "I meant what I said earlier. You don't want to walk this road, Kieran. I wanted to keep you from making the same mistakes I did but you are…difficult to guide."

Kieran snorted and stood up, starting to pace, "So why did you bother? If my attitude is that bad, then why keep me around? My skills are mediocre and it's not like I'm from some important family…"

"Because you remind me of myself and because I told you, I saw the possibility of something within you." Kain told him.

Kieran stared out into the darkness, only seeing the vague outlines of trees below them in the night. He wondered if he should say anything and then decided to speak since he had things he wanted to say.

"It isn't fair." he remarked, crossing his arms, keeping his back turned, "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be standing here."

He shook his head, "It's not that I'm ungrateful, because I…do appreciate everything, it's just…"

He trailed off and he heard Kain sigh behind him and comment, "If you don't like where you are, then do something to change it."

"Like what?" Kieran demanded, glaring at the moon, "I can't change the past. I can't do anything about what's already happened. All I can do is keep walking forward and hope that somewhere along the line everything will make sense. I have is hope."

"That's all any of us have." Kain told him.

Kieran just frowned and finally turned around, dropping his arms to his side, "Well maybe I want something more than that."

He tossed the twig he'd previously been clutching into the fire and watched it spark as he settled back down onto the ground and fussed with his blanket.

"I rescind my offer to watch the camp." Kieran muttered, flopping down and flinging the blanket over his head.

* * *

Kieran awoke to the sound of voices not far off and he thought heard his name being spoken. Lying still for a moment he strained his ears and listened.

"It actually has very little to do with you," Kain was saying.

Cuore's voice spoke next, sounding hesitant, "But still….how would you feel if the thing you hated the most, if something that reminded you of the very worst day of your life was always around? I wish I'd known. I would have stayed away from him. It isn't fair to him."

Kain sighed, "That was exactly what I didn't want."

"Why?"

"Because," Kain replied, "Kieran's done enough running in his life already. Something had to make him stop."

Kieran scowled, opening his eyes to a view of the sun rising again and angrily staring at it. Everyone thought he needed help with his own life, apparently, but no one bothered to ask him what it was he wanted from it in the first place.

Suddenly Cuore was saying something else again, on a different topic, "Something isn't right about that fog below."

"…Yes." Kain answered, voice tense.

Kieran rolled over and sat up groggily, now interested in the conversation, "What fog?"

Cuore looked startled and averted her gaze while Kain just gestured to the lower ridges of the mountain, "That."

Kieran stood and peered into the distance, seeing what they were talking about. A haze had settled over parts of the mountain. It was thick and moved like fingers crawling along the ground.

"What…is that?" Kieran asked, frowning. Cuore was right; something was wrong with it, even he could feel it.

"We should leave." Kain said, turning and walking towards the bridge, "Come on."

Cuore blinked and then followed after him, pausing to glance back at the building once before hanging her head and hugging herself with her arms.

Kieran gathered his things and wandered after them, making sure to stay a few steps behind for a double reason; someone needed to keep an eye on their backs and he had no desire to get too close to Cuore.

Besides, somehow the mountain seemed colder and darker today than it had yesterday, and that confused him since the sun was shining all the same.

Maybe it had something to do with that mysterious mist below them.

Strangely, on the way down the mountain they encountered fewer monsters then previously, and the attacks were sporadic.

Cuore frowned as she sheathed her weapons, "Something is wrong."

Kain nodded, "Agreed. What do your Eidolons tell you?"

The Maenad hesitated and Kieran glanced at her as she bit her lip and admitted; "I haven't…spoken with them."

Kain sighed, but said nothing, and began walking again, glancing around at the trail as he did. Kieran peered over the side of one of the ledges, seeing that before long they would have to travel through the eerie mist if they still wished to make it down the mountain.

He shifted his gaze as Cuore stopped beside him to look as well, eyes narrowed. He studied the side of her face before pulling away and joining Kain on the decline, skidding a little on the uneven and loose dirt pathway.

They walked in silence for the better part of an hour, but as they approached the first tendrils of fog that had crept up the mountain, they encountered a problem.

The trail was block by a wall of boulders.

Cuore ran her hand across the surface of the rounded rocks and remarked, "There must have been a land slide,"

Kieran frowned, "From what? It's not like there was a quake or anything."

He glanced at Kain, who was also frowning, looking around the area as if expecting to see something.

"So, what now?" Kieran finally asked, stopping at his mentor's side to ask.

Kain frowned, "That depends. How do you feel about climbing?"

Cuore and Kieran exchanged a glance and he elaborated, "There's another way around, but we'll have to go up on of those cliffs."

He pointed at a sheer side of the mountain and Kieran sighed, annoyed, while Cuore used her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight as she looked. "It would appear we have no choice."

Kain nodded and then grinned at them, "It would be easier if you could just jump up there."

Kieran scowled at him, irritated, while Cuore just shrugged.

The path to get to the detour was hard to climb anyway since people usually didn't go this way. The earth hadn't been beaten into a trail and it was littered with rocks of varying sizes and a sharp incline.

Kieran paused to look over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, noticing that the haze had continued its travels and was steadily gaining on them, making him even more suspicious that it was, in fact, following them.

"The mountain is attempting to keep us here." Kain said, breaking into his thoughts.

Kieran turned and looked up at his mentor who was staring where he had been, perched on one of the larger rocks.

Cuore looked confused, "The Mountain is a geological structure of rock and minerals. How can it desire to do anything?"

Kain didn't reply and finally looked away from the growing haze, continuing up the path. Cuore glanced at Kieran, who shrugged helplessly, not really understand it himself. But Kain had been implying the mountain was alive the whole time they'd been here.

As the land become more dangerous to walk on, it quickly sloped upwards and walking was no longer an option. Thankfully there were plateaus that jutted out in between the sheer sides of this cliff, leading them to only have to climb a few feet up every time before they could stand on solid ground again. At one such stop, Cuore spoke up again, aiming her question to Kain.

"You've done this before,"

He nodded, still looking up, "Yes."

She frowned and then mentioned, "That fog is following us. Natural mist doesn't climb _upwards_."

"I know." Kain replied.

She hesitated and then crossed her arms, "Do you know _what_ it is?"

At this he shook his head, "No, it wasn't here last time I was. But…then again, without the light at the peak, there's no telling what darkness has crawled out of hiding."

Kieran pushed away from the rocks he was leaning against, asking, "So, that stuff is alive?"

"I don't know for certain, but I wouldn't be surprised." Kain commented, "Nothing would surprise me after all this time."

Their conversation was interrupted when a few rocks slid off the cliff above them and clattered down, rolling against the mountain side and breaking apart when they landed at their feet.

Cuore ducked one and looked up, squinting, "Rocks do not simply fall without assistance."

Another set crumbled down and Kieran hopped out of the way as one shattered at his feet, showering pebbles across the outcropping.

Kain glared up, "Stay here, I'll check it out."

Before Kieran could tell him he thought that was bad idea, Kain sprang up and away, leaping from ledge to ledge until he was out of sight. Thankfully the rock slides stopped shortly after, but Kieran was uneasy when his mentor didn't return right away.

"Come on," he said, hurrying towards a small path that looped up and around, rising up a few feet, "We'll have a better vantage point from up there."

Cuore nodded and followed after him, picking her way carefully across the jagged terrain, kicking up dust with each footstep.

Kieran stopped on the next small shelf and looked around, still seeing no signs of his mentor, but noticing that the mist below them continued to grow, filtering in all different directions.

Suddenly, the land shifted under their feet and Kieran stumbled, catching himself on one of the dead trees nearby.

Cuore followed suit and as the ground tipped, she shouted over the cracking of rock, "This is not a natural occurring tremor!"

Kieran shot her a look, "No kidding!"

The tree was uprooted as the earth continued to shake beneath their feet, sending rocks sliding over the edge of the cliff and into the mists below.

The ground lurched and a crack snaked through the ledge, dancing through their feet with surprising speed, shattering the land they were standing on.

Cuore whispered something he couldn't hear right before they fell, and Kieran winced, bracing for the expected pain of crushing, though he fell unconscious long before hitting the ground, as soon as the misty haze brushed harmlessly against his skin.

* * *

Kieran blinked his eyes open and took a moment to remember that he had just fallen off a cliff. Or rather, the cliff had collapsed on them.

Somehow he had landed on the hard ground without breaking anything, and was able to stand after only taking a moment to adjust to the foggy haze around him.

The murky air was stifling, and he tried to wave some of it away with little success. Kieran looked around and wandered forward only to stop when he realized there was a rocky wall blocking his path this way.

He sighed and turned around, frowning at the gloom before walking forward the other way, hoping to find a pathway or a familiar landmark that would help him get his bearings. The mist wisped around him and he paused, thinking he had heard his name whispered through the air.

He shook his head after a moment and then walked forward again, stumbling through the haze and hoping not to trip. He was keeping an eye on his feet both for safety and because he figured he should probably find Cuore if he could. She'd undoubtedly fallen with him, and he didn't want to be accused of leaving her behind.

The mist was thick and as the ground sloped downward slightly, he brushed against a few boulders and trailed along them until a shape caught his eye in the distance. Judging by the blue clothes and hair, he guessed it was Cuore, but from where he was, it wasn't clear if she was injured or not.

Before he could step forward, something moved just out of his range of vision and he turned carefully, watching as a form stepped from the mist.

The creature didn't appear to be a monster, it appeared to be _him_.

Even in the gloomy mist, it was like looking in a mirror; the reflection stared back at him for a moment and Kieran finally shook himself out of his daze.

"Who…are you?" Kieran asked, hand reaching behind him to unlatch his swallow although he didn't draw the blade yet.

The apparition smirked, "I would think that was obvious. I'm you."

"Like hell." Kieran retorted, looking him over, "Your probably one of these zombies, or spirits, or maybe something this weird haze is cooking up?"

The mirror image laughed, "Don't you know what this mountain _is_?"

Kieran just scowled at him, "So, why did you show up now? Don't the dark doppelgangers hang out in that mirrored citadel?"

The spirit sighed and turned around, "Usually we're trapped there, yes, but you saw it, didn't you? It's seen better days."

Kieran hesitated and studied this newest threat; quite sure that was exactly what it was.

"You think I'm your evil twin?" the phantom asked, chuckling, "What makes you think that _you_ aren't the dark half in this little equation?"

"Well, for one, I don't live on a foggy mountain," Kieran commented, taking a few steps forward, glancing at Cuore and seeing that she was, in fact, breathing. Nothing looked too broken and there wasn't any blood. She seemed to have fared as well as he had from the fall, and he wondered if that had something to do with the words she whispered right before they had blacked out.

His image knelt down and brushed a strand of hair off Cuore's face with surprising care only to coil his finger around the end and give it a sharp tug.

She didn't acknowledge the action and Kieran leveled an annoyed look at the apparition, "What do you want?"

His image grinned and glanced up, pulling on Cuore's hair again, "I'll fire that one right back at you. We're the same, so what is it that you want?"

"To get out of this mist, and then to get off this mountain." Kieran snapped, gesturing wildly with his hands, "I don't suppose you would be willing to help me?"

The phantom grinned and shrugged, fingertip tracing a pattern on Cuore's cheek while she slept. "I would help you get what you wanted, but only if your honest with me."

Kieran's frown deepened, "You're a ghost,"

"I'm you." the image countered, leading Kieran to cross his arms, "Then why are you asking me anything? Shouldn't you already know?"

He wasn't buying this spirit's story, but he was also aware he had little defense should it decide to strike. But still, Kieran would have preferred a battle to these mind games.

"Yes, I know what you want. What you desire deep down, what you hope for, what would make you happy." the apparition said, rolling his eyes, "I know what you need, too."

"Really? Well, enlighten me." Kieran muttered, glaring at the specter.

His image laughed and shook his head, "You need to be free, and you need to overcome. There's only one way to do that, though. There's only one way to get what you what, to take back your life."

The ghost pointed at Cuore, "Kill her."

Kieran's eyes widened, "I'm not going to kill her!"

The image scowled at him and stood, gesturing to Cuore, "It's not like she could fight back,"

"That's not the point," Kieran argued, shaking his head, "Why would I kill her?"

"Because we hate her, and because it would be doing the world a favor," the image snapped, stepping over her and circling around Kieran as he spoke. The phantom stopped at his left and gave him a sidelong look, "You could snap her neck and say the fall killed her. No one would know, no one would blame you."

"That's not the point either!" Kieran complained, turning to face the ghost that claimed to be him. "I may not like Cuore, but that doesn't mean I want her dead."

"Oh, but don't you?" the copy asked, smirking, "You want the Maenad that took your family from you dead, but she's already gone. Killing Cuore is the next best thing. She's a Maenad, she shouldn't even be here."

"That isn't-"

"True?" the image interrupted, crossing his arms, "Isn't it? I'm part of you, I know what you want. The Maenads have no soul, taking her life isn't murder…deep down you know that."

Kieran shook his head again, "You are not a part of me, your one of the ghosts trapped on this mountain. You want something else, all of you do. So, what is it that you're after?"

The image chuckled darkly and shook his head, completing the circle around Kieran and standing in front of Cuore again. He glared down at her, "The ghosts here only want one thing; more souls trapped with them in the mist. I, on the other hand, want you to do what makes you happy."

The reflection glared over his shoulder at Kieran, lips snarling in disgust, "You always do what everyone else wants. You want to disobey, but you never do. You're too afraid to lose the pathetic life you have to step up and do what is necessary."

He looked away with a snort, "I understand your fear, even though it makes me sick, but this…protection of the Maenad…"

The image knelt down again to stroke Cuore's face, whispering, "It would be so simple. For all her power she's so fragile…"

Kieran didn't like the way this encounter was headed and quietly freed his weapon from his back, "Get away from her." he said evenly.

His reflection removed his hand and looked over his shoulder again, "You would stand against me just to save her? Why? Has she bewitched her with her mind control?"

"No," Kieran retorted, "I will admit I don't like Cuore. I'll admit I hate the Maenads. I'll admit it annoys me how everyone caters to her. But that aside…I don't want her dead."

"You should."

Kieran shook his head, "No, I shouldn't. She nearly destroyed the world, yes, but it's over now. We won and it's over and revenge now would be pointless."

As he watched, the image set its jaw and stood, turning around to glare at him, "Pointless? Are you so sure of that? Deep down you know I'm right. Deep down you want to spill her blood. Deny it all you want, but in your heart you know the truth."

Kieran hesitated and the ghost laughed, "Even now you have no idea what to do. You're so lost, aren't you? After all this time you are no different than the child who survived the coming of hell only to awake and realize that everything was gone. Lost, always lost. Always alone."

Kieran's hand tightened around the handle of his swallow, "Shut up,"

"But I can't be silenced," the image taunted, smirking again, "I'm you."

He pointed at Cuore, drawing Kieran's gaze to the still unconscious teen, "This is the first step. For once in your life do what you want. End her life for the sake of justice."

Kieran hesitated again; he had no doubts this spirit was just toying with him, but the words were enough to make him pause. The thought of killing Cuore was unfortunately tempting. She had been so much trouble, she had nearly destroyed the world. But for all of that, he didn't want to see her hurt. Not again.

He'd seen her overcome her Maenad heritage when she'd completed a selfless act that finally silenced Zeromus. For all her faults, he couldn't help but notice that her motives were pure.

Besides, he couldn't get the mental image of her parents and Leo crying over her sacrifice out of his head.

"You're thinking of her family?" his reflection said, making a revolted face, "They aren't even related!"

"But that's something I understand!" Kieran snapped, "They love her, even if the rest of the world doesn't. That bond with a family…if you were really a part of me you'd understand it, too."

The image laughed, "Family? But you don't have that anymore! You barely have friends. The Maenads took that from you."

He walked up to him, leaning forward to whisper, "Would your family be pleased to watch you save the life of something that had ended theirs? An eye for an eye, Kieran. When you look at her, you see a Maenad. You will always see a Maenad. And until you stop seeing that, your life will be haunted by memories. Until she is dead, you'll never be free."

Kieran had stopped listening to the ghost and shifted the grip on his weapon before driving the point of it through the apparition's chest.

The image gasped and looked down, "B-but…I'm part of you, how could you…?"

Kieran glared at him and pushed his weapon in a little more, "If you are part of me, I don't really like you all that much. Besides, you were trying too hard."

He took a step forward, making the image step back until he hit the cliff behind them, breathing hitching, "Y-you can't…kill me, I'm not…"

"What, real?" Kieran asked, giving the reflection a once over, "Real or not, I want you to shut up."

The image flickered, and Kieran pulled his weapon free, noting the lack of blood on the blade, before sighing, "Killing Cuore won't bring them back. I wish it would, but it won't, so more senseless death isn't the answer."

His image glared at him, beginning to fade from sight, "Mark my words, Kieran, this darkness will always haunt you."

There was a gust of wind that stirred the mists from the ground until they swirled into a cloud, covering the area for a moment.

When they cleared, there was no sign of the apparition and Kieran sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"…I already know what haunts me," he muttered, fingers tightening once more around his swallow.

There was a moan from behind him and he turned to see Cuore getting to her hands and knees, looking around in a daze as if confused.

"Are you alright?" he called, glancing one last time around to make sure the doppelganger was gone before walking over to her.

She nodded as she stood, brushing dust off her dress, "Yes, and so are you. I'm glad. I wasn't sure that spell would work."

"Spell?" he asked, giving her a funny look.

She nodded again and finally, for the first time since back in the Tower of Babil, she held his gaze. "Windburst, but modified. It softened our landing."

Her eyes shifted to his weapon, "Are there monsters nearby?"

Kieran hesitated; debating telling her what had just happened when he finally shook his head and returned his weapon to its resting place. "No,"

Cuore blinked at him, bright blue eyes appearing to glow in the darkened mists. Kieran looked away, breaking away from her gaze, "We should go. This fog is creepy."

"Agreed."

They started walking and more than once, they accidently brushed against each other as they tried to walk on the uneven and shadowed ground. Every time Cuore would mumble an apology and before long the constant apologies began to grate on his nerves and he finally sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

She looked back, surprised, and Kieran shook his head, "Would you stop it?"

Cuore looked genuinely confused, "Stop…what?"

He released her arm and shrugged, "Not everything you do is…just, stop saying sorry all the time."

He walked by her, annoyed, and she took a moment before catching up. They wandered in silence for the next few minutes, and Kieran kept one eye on the area surrounding them, expecting another spirit to appear at any second. Maybe Cuore's evil twin would be next?

"Kieran, wait." Cuore called, having stopped walking.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her looking around and up before asking, "What?"

"We have been here before." she informed him, frowning. "I believe we just walked a circle."

Kieran groaned, trusting Cuore's sense of direction well enough to believe her without even checking, and walked over to stand beside her.

"How do we get out of here?" he asked, looking up and wishing the mist was gone.

She sighed and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I do not know. Perhaps we could walk in a gird format and track our movements, eliminating the incorrect paths until only one remains?"

Kieran frowned at her, "It's not a maze, it's just foggy."

She blinked and looked away, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Getting above the mist so we can see." he muttered, knowing that it was easier said than done.

Cuore didn't reply and he glanced back at her to see she was staring off into the distance with a glazed expression on her face.

Kieran called her name with no success so he walked over and touched her shoulder, making her flinch away.

"Sorry," he said, "but you were just…staring…are you okay?"

Cuore shook her head and glanced back into the mist, "No, I thought…I heard my name."

Kieran tensed and followed her gaze, knowing what was coming before she did. Another form was solidifying from the fog, creating another phantom that glided out of the gloom to face them.

This time it was a Maenad, but before Kieran could even draw his weapon, Cuore had dashed forward and decapitated the phantom with one swing, sheathing her katana in the same motion.

She turned back and walked away, leading Kieran to catch up, calling, "How did you know it wasn't real?"

"The Maenads are gone." Cuore replied, sparing him a glance, "Besides, that isn't the first apparition the mountain has shown me."

He nodded, not quite understanding but glad they hadn't had to fight the Maenad. Copy or not, he knew how powerful the maidens were, and he had no desire to face one in battle. Not here, and not like this.

Cuore was studying him, and finally he narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

She looked away, speaking quietly, "You didn't seem surprised by the duplicate. Did you already face one?"

He hesitated, but apparently that was the only answer she needed, for she nodded and continued walking, her pace never wavering. Kieran tried once more to wave some of the fog away, trying to come up with a plan to get out of it. He snuck a few looks at Cuore, wondering how many illusions she had faced before they got here.

But if the light was gone, how had she completed any trials?

Kieran was so lost in thought that he didn't realize the ground had dropped away from underneath his feet until Cuore jerked him away from the edge of a chasm.

She gasped, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and pulled out of her arms, "Yeah, but I can't see a thing."

"I know. Kain may have been right. This mountain would appear to be trying to keep us here." she mused, rubbing her arm with her hand awkwardly, "I wonder if…we die here if our souls stay trapped? But then I would think they would send more dangers at us…"

"Maybe we have to willingly agree to stay." he suggested, shrugging.

Cuore stared at him for a moment and then turned away, "Kieran…"

He knew that tone and he sighed, looking away, "Don't bother. I don't want to talk."

"…I believe if we continue this _dance,_ so to speak, the mountain will have the upper hand." she countered.

He shot her a look, "You're joking, right? I expect more from you, Cuore. You're supposed to be logical, don't tell me you really think this is alive or something!"

She hesitated, "Once all explainable options have been proven false, you must look at the unexplainable. The creator was not always so highly advanced. His people were nothing more than intergalactic parasites that drained the geothermal energies from the cores of planets. Over time, they began to devour knowledge from the planets they visited and they evolved. Out of that evolution came a thirst for data rivaling their hunger for cores. Every planet they visited after that increased their knowledge, thus increasing the desire for more."

Cuore waved a hand at the mist, "What's to say the same thing hasn't happen to this mountain? Souls are trapped here, walking in eternal darkness. The zombies and ghosts had to come from somewhere."

"So, what?" Kieran asked, "Ordeals is now a living, breathing monster trying to eat us?"

Cuore's expression was less than impressed, "In simple terms, yes."

"Then let's ask the obvious question; how do we kill it?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You assume we have too. If it would be willing to release us, then there is no reason to kill it."

He scoffed, "Just like the creator willing let everyone leave his…whatever the second moon was?"

She winced and turned away, "This is what I mean. All this anger and bitterness the two of us have…we are attracting the attention of this haze. We are putting ourselves in more danger."

Kieran rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

There was a rumble and the ground shook again, making him brace against the possibly of another fall or rock slide.

Instead, a choking wave of fog flew by and he coughed, waving it away from his face and taking a few steps back, blinking his eyes a few times to clear them. All around him was haze, and he glanced around, turning as he did so, seeing nothing around him.

"Crystals." he swore, kicking his foot into the ground, spraying loose rocks up.

"Cuore?!" he called a few times with no reply.

Kieran grumbled and chose a direction randomly to begin walking.

"I really hope she's wrong about this damned mountain…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't think I'd have this done yet; I was thinking in a few days. But then, I just wanted to keep writting it!

Does anyone remember the scene where Bahamut burns Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX? (If you've played it,) That was kind of how I imagined the destruction of Baron at his hand, if it wasn't...8 bit. I had it in mind when writing that brief 'nightmare' bit for this chater.

I recall something in the TAY...some line about the 'light' being gone or somesuch from Ordeals but honestly I can't remember all that well, so bear with me if it's incorrect. I'm switching things up a bit, anyway.

In other news, anyone else think Kain would be annoying to travel with? Having a conversation and he just...jumps away. Talk about rude...


	21. Shadows

**I realize this isn't the least bit valentine's day-ish...**

* * *

Vapor billowed up from the ground and swirled through the air lazily until it had raised high enough to block out a single shaft of sunlight.

Cuore frowned as she watched it, intrigued by the obviously unnatural movement. She was fairly certain at least an hour had passed since she had been mysteriously separated from Kieran, and in that time, this fog had obscured all the bits of light she had seen and even appeared to follow her when she walked.

Right now Cuore had taken a different approach and sat on a boulder, trying to analyze it.

There had been a few more apparitions in the form of Maenads, but she disposed of them quickly and moved on.

The mountain's attempts to off-balance her paled in comparison to Zeromus's influence, though she did wonder why they only posed as generic Maenads.

Why not some other form to lure her into darkness? Why not a copy of herself?

Cuore frowned and pushed herself up to a standing position, "_Maybe it can't copy a copy_…" she thought bitterly with a shake of her head.

It was an unpleasant thought, but logical all the same.

As she walked, still trying to figure out which way she should be going, Cuore pondered the situation regarding the Eidolons.

Now that she was back in the land of the living, she had every intension of keeping her promise and finding a way to set the lost Eidolons free. Afterwards she would face everything else that had happened.

But she was still no closer to solving the problem of _how_ to set them free. She now possessed all their memories, thanks to Zeromus trying to overload her mind with so much information she couldn't function. But the memories were only helpful to a certain point. They revealed the horrid details of the magic used, but she needed to think up a way of reversing what had been done.

Thinking of the Eidolons reminded her of something Kain had said. She hadn't been speaking to them, and in passing he'd commented that she really should.

Deep down she knew he was right, but she was too fearful of their reactions to contact them. She had abused their power, forced them to do her will, too spread pain and destruction. She'd done the very things she told them was wrong. Besides that, she had broken her word to them.

If Phoenix hadn't brought her back, then they likely would have stayed trapped within their crystals.

"_How can I speak to them now_?" she thought, rubbing one arm uneasily, "_They have every right to hate me, but I don't think I can handle anyone else thinking so ill of me_…"

Still, they deserved her attention, and she could use the company herself.

The mist was frighteningly quiet, and Cuore found herself even wishing Kieran were here again despite his lacking conversation skills.

The moment she opened the part of her mind that could reach out to the magical beings, they latched on and shouted her name.

Cuore wavered in her steps as the babble of voices continued for a moment before calming down when Carbuncle thrilled in an annoyed tone; "_Quiet_!"

She smiled slightly and then heard Midgardsormr declare, "_Cuore! Welcome back! I missed you, you know. All these chumps aren't very friendly, and Phoenix, well, she's stuck up and won't even speak to us._"

"_Really?_" Cuore said, tipping her head to one side, "_Maybe she is…resting. I think…helping me took a lot out of her._"

She had phrased her words carefully, feeling like she was treading in dangerous waters.

"_You mean bring you back from the _dead?" Cagnazzo snapped, making her wince.

"_I'm sorry, I know I broke my promise to you, I know_!" Cuore quickly defended, feeling tears prick her eyes.

Scarmiglione hissed before speaking, "_That isssn't why we are upssset_!"

She blinked, "_What? It isn't? But…I let you down, I made_-"

It was Barbariccia who interrupted sharply, voice dripping in acid, "_You did let us down! What the hell were you thinking?! We're made of magic, we could have helped you, but you just_…" She heaved a sigh, "_Don't you ever do something so incredibly stupid or I swear to you, little girl, I will kill you_."

"_To summarize Barbariccia's rather…colorful reprimand_," Rubicante added, "_We were concerned about you. What you did was foolish and impulsive and rather unfair to us._"

Cuore's gaze dropped to the ground and she stopped walking, "_I'm sorry_."

"_That we know as well. Have you forgotten that we are linked_?" the fiend of fire asked.

She bit her lip, "_No, but it's not a real bond, you know that. I'm sorry I didn't let you know what I was planning on doing, but I saw a chance to stop Zeromus once and for all and to…fix what I had done. There wasn't time to think up another way_."

The Eidolons grumbled unhappily and Cuore hesitated, "_Are you mad at me_?"

"_Yes,_" Barbariccia snapped, only to be overridden by all the other Eidolons.

It was Midgardsormr who put it best; "_Cuore, we were too worried to be mad! You died, and whether you knew this or not, you're important to us. And I'm not just saying that 'cause we need you to let us out, either. I'm saying it because I actually like you and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you._"

She smiled and commented, "_Thank you. You do know I'm sorry, right_?"

"_Besides the fact you keep saying it all the time, yes, we know_." Cagnazzo informed her. "_We have a bond with you. Maybe not like a Summoner and an Eidolon, but a bond all the same_."

She nodded and then looked around, speaking once more, "_You know where I am and what's been happening, right_?"

"_Yes, we know that as well_." Rubicante said, "_I don't know any more then you do, however. I'm afraid we may not be much help._"

At that, she smiled, "_Oh, you are all more help then you realize_…"

It took a few more minutes and a mini lecture from most of the Eidolons before Cuore felt that their relationships were mended.

Even Ultima and Zodiark were accepting, although she realized that Anima was being quiet.

Cuore nervously reached out to the woman, worried that she of all of the Eidolons would hold a grudge. After all, she'd had a tainted past, and Cuore had not helped matters by forcing her to cause more pain.

"_Oh little one_," the woman said, her voice outside of battle surprisingly gentle, "_I am not angry with you. My pain runs deep; the wounds of the past never healed properly, and thus I am left with scars. But I share the other Eidolon's pleasure at your recovery. You have a way about you, little one, a tender and considerate way._"

Cuore breathed a sigh of relief and took one more look around at the fog that seemed to have grown thicker, "Now I just have to figure out what to do about this mountain…"

* * *

It was official. Kieran hated this mountain.

He knew time had passed since he'd been separated from Cuore, but he had no idea how much time. Without checking the position of the sun, it was impossible, and so was figuring out where he was on the mountain.

The haze continued to roll along the ground and hang in the air, leaving a bad taste in his mouth after being in it for so long, and Kieran glared at it for a moment before spinning away from yet another dead end and walking in another direction.

His only consolation was the fact he hadn't run into any zombies, ghosts, doppelgangers or spirits recently, though for some reason, the lack of monster activity made him suspicious.

There was no sign of Cuore or Kain, but Kieran was concerned about passing them by in this fog and not even realizing it. Still, wandering around aimlessly didn't have much appeal, either.

He found a path that sloped upward and hesitated before taking it, still hoping to get above the mist, though he found it an unlikely possibly.

A few steps up the incline and the curtain of haze wavered, parting enough that a form stepped forward. On impulse Kieran reached for his weapon, but his hand stalled before touching it when he saw the figure.

It was a familiar little girl with raven black hair and a tattered green dress, with wide, confused eyes that looked around before settling on him.

"…Keely?" Kieran whispered, reaching out a hand towards the girl before retracting it sharply.

It wasn't his sister. He knew that. It was another phantom created by the spirits trapped here. It was meant to startle and confuse him.

Unfortunately, it worked.

The girl's dark eyes filled with tears, "Kieran? Where are we?" she asked, looking around with a terrified expression.

He flinched at the sound of her voice. It was so _real_, so accurate to how he remembered her sounding. Everything about her was so tangible that for a spilt second, Kieran believed he was staring at his beloved little sister.

But she was dead.

"You're not real," he said, mostly to convince himself.

Keely looked hurt and took a step forward, "What do you mean? Kieran, you're scaring me…where are we?"

"You aren't real," he repeated, forcing himself to look away.

A small, cold hand clasp his, "Kieran?" she whispered, a single tear running down her cheek, "What's going on?"

The touch felt real and familiar too, and Kieran squeezed his eyes shut, suppressing the memories that arose at the contact.

"Y-you're…" he trailed off, unable to say to her face that she was dead. It hurt too much.

Keely looked around, "I feel strange…this place is cold. _I'm_ cold." she explained, clutching his hand tightly, "I-I remember…" Her voice trailed off, but a moment later, she blinked and started again. "We…were running. There was fire, and monsters," Keely described fearfully, her words mingling with the memories from Kieran's mind.

Memories of screams and pain, memories of a bright, fiery light…

"That woman…the one with the blue hair…she stopped us, she…"

Suddenly his sister gasped and looked up at him, "A-am I…dead?" she asked softly.

Kieran trembled and grasped her tiny hands between both of his, "Keely, I'm sorry."

"I-I died…we all died…mommy and daddy and Kaiden, too…that spell, it was so bright, it hurt so much…"

He flinched, "I-it did, I know,"

"That woman, she…why did she kill us? Why…did we have to die?" Keely wondered aloud, tears leaking from her eyes.

Kieran knelt in front of her, searching her face and still holding her hands, "Keely, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She stared at him for a moment, "You…didn't die."

He said nothing, and she tore her hands from his as a wisp of fog blew between them, "You're still alive. You didn't get hit by that spell."

"No, I did, but…I don't know," Kieran explained, words rushing out. He had always wanted to tell them all he was sorry. "I remember the searing pain, I remember…"

He shut his eyes, "I remember the woman, the pain, and the bright light…I remember it every day…"

"Why are you alive?" Keely asked, voice tipped with accusation, "Why did you make it out and I didn't? You promised me it would be alright!"

Kieran's gaze snapped up to her face again, "I-I know, Keely, I know. I was holding your hand, and then…"

"That spell should have killed you, too." she said flatly.

He looked away, "Maybe…"

"No, Keely's right, it should have." another voice said from behind.

The voice was deeper than his sister's but nevertheless familiar and Kieran stood and turned all in one motion.

"Kaiden!" he exclaimed, both frightened and relieved to see his older brother.

But the other young man glared at him, "You should be dead too."

Kieran felt a pang of guilt, a feeling he felt whenever he thought of his family. They were gone while he was still here. It wasn't fair.

Yet, Kaiden's word gave him pause; after all, Kaiden had always been kind and always encouraged him, so why now would he wish something so ill on his younger brother?

Yet, the young man looked the same.

"This isn't real," Kieran said, realization dawning on him as he glanced between Keely and Kaiden. "This is another test, another mirage."

"Don't leave me here," Keely said, taking his hand again, "please, Kieran, I-I'm afraid."

He swallowed and heard Kaiden whisper closely to his ear, "You should have died. We suffered and you got to live. The one that was never going to do anything. The one that no one even _liked_. You've wasted this chance at life you've been given, you've wasted what you stole from us."

Kieran freed his hand from the girl ghost and turned to face his brother, "You aren't Kaiden. He would never say that to me."

"I didn't need too. It's what you're thinking at this very moment." the image retorted.

Kieran hesitated; the guilt he had felt since the incident was eating at him from the inside out. Every day it felt like more and more of his heart was being consumed by hatred. And as much as everyone thought it was hatred towards the Maenads, the person Kieran really hated was himself.

Kaiden's ghost looked him up and down, "That spell may have marked your physical body with scars but that is nothing compared to the torment we went through. You couldn't possibly understand."

"I wanted to die!" Kieran snapped aloud, "I wanted too just so I didn't have live without all of you, just so…I didn't have to be alone. I don't know why I'm still alive, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"

It no longer mattered that these images were false, that they were merely spirits trying to keep him here, on the mountain. They were still using the appearance of his family, and that was enough for emotions to flood Kieran until he spoke, rapidly, finally voicing all his thoughts and feelings on the subject.

"I hate myself." he admitted, "I miss you all everyday so much it hurts. I'm haunted by the guilt of living when everything I cared about died on that day for a senseless purpose at the hands of some…soulless _pawn_. The nightmares of your deaths are constant reminders that I failed. I tried to protect you, to run like our parents wanted. Instead I saw you both die and was powerless to stop it."

Kieran shut his eyes, "I'm sorry."

A hand grabbed his arm, boney and unrelenting as a scratchy voice wheezed, "Such despair! Such bitterness!"

Another hand grabbed the other arm and cackled, "Delicious! Stay with us, one of darkness, stay here!"

Kieran's eyes snapped open and took in the scene, noticing that the apparitions of his brother and sister had vanished and been replaced by skeleton creatures that reeked of dark magic, even more so then the other undead of Ordeals.

"Stay here, with us in eternal darkness," a voice hissed from the fog that had begun to thicken.

He pulled at his arms but the monsters held him in a vice-like grip, whispering all the while, "Stay with us! Here you may wither in your misery and writhe in shame until you become like us!"

He wrenched one wrist free and turned his body as he did so, ramming his elbow into the spirit that still held his other arm.

It fell into a pile of bones and Kieran whipped around to see a horde of similar forms amble out of the mist, all chanting; "Stay here,"

Kieran growled, "Sounds lovely, but I'd rather not."

As he turned to run, a hand enclosed around his ankle and he looked down, seeing that the hand had burst through the very earth to hold him where he stood.

"I hate it when Kain's right," Kieran muttered, freeing his weapon from his back and severing the arm at the ground. Now free, he saw that it was too late to escape, but perhaps he could at least put up a good fight.

The first enemies fell easily at his blade as he slashed in fluid arcs. But it seemed too easy, and he was proven right when they gathered together again and stood, cackling.

A voice from the fog screeched, "You cannot leave! You belong to us, one of darkness, here you will stay and here you will die!"

Kieran held a hand in front of him and poised his swallow out behind him, ready to strike. "Try it!" he challenged defiantly.

Before they could attack, a light suddenly flashed, blinding him, as a chorus of undead screams spilt the air.

"Luminance!"

Kieran raised his free hand to his face, shielding his eyes, as the light and the cries slowly died down.

He blinked his eyes open after a moment of silence and looked around, blinking rapidly to clear the spots from his eyes as a few rays of sunlight brightened the area.

Cuore stepped out of the mist, now pushed back several feet, and hurried to his side, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kieran smacked her hand away before she could touch him and snapped, "I'm fine!"

She blinked and he grabbed her arm, heading for the first pathway that sloped down that caught his eye.

"We need to get off this mountain." he muttered.

Cuore nodded her agreement and ran beside him, "We do. But what about Kain?"

Kieran sighed, "I don't know."

"We should-"

"Cuore, be quiet, please." he said, sparing her a brief glance.

She fell silent and looked away, eyes clouding with anxiety. Kieran felt a little badly for taking out his anger on her, as always, but at the moment, he couldn't handle the sound of her voice. His emotions were too raw after the mountain's cruel attempt to keep him prisoner.

"_Keely, Kaiden, I am sorry. Please, wherever you are, forgive me_." he whispered inwardly.

* * *

Cuore walked across the uneven ground carefully, sneaking a glance at the young man ahead of her before averting her gaze. She'd heard the whole exchange between him and the phantoms of the mountain. Part of her wanted to hug him, to tell him she understood what it was like to hate yourself. But this was Kieran.

He hated her and for that reason alone she would try to be as inconspicuous as possible. It was the least she could do.

Cuore looked around, noticing how the sunlight had already been blocked by thick clouds overhead despite her spell of light.

Not only that, but the path they were on seemed to grow steeper with each step, dipping them further into the haze. Cuore knew Kieran was reasoning that any path off the mountain would go down, but she didn't like the idea of traveling in the mist anymore then they had too.

She could feel the dark magic when it brushed against her skin and she knew what her Eidolons were telling her.

"_Something is coming_," Rubicante warned, leaving Scarmiglione to add, "_Do not hesssitate to sssummon usss into battle, if you need too_."

She nodded but didn't reply, too worried of disturbing Kieran, even if the conversation would be taking place in her head.

The silence was deafening but finally Kieran broke it and muttered, "Any ideas how to get rid of this…stuff?"

Cuore studied his back and then mentioned quietly, "No, I'm sorry. Even my spell of light failed to disperse it."

He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the path in front of him, and Cuore decided to be brave and hurried to catch up, reaching out and ever so lightly touch his arm.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and she found that her burst of courage drained almost instantly, though she still cleared her throat.

"Kieran, are you sure you're alright?"

He glared at her, and she flinched, "I'm sorry to ask, but this mountain seems to be targeting you in particular. I've faced apparitions of the Maenads, and plenty of undead fiends, but nothing like what it's showing you."

Kieran set his jaw and spun away from her, though he didn't move away, "You sound like Kain."

Cuore paused, waiting to see if he would say anything else, but then she shivered, feeling a shift in the air on the edges of her enhanced senses.

The mist was gathering ahead of them and began to glow with a ghostly, unreal light.

Cuore didn't need the warning her Eidolons screamed at her to act; she grabbed Kieran's arm and pulled him with her, sidestepping a clawed hand raking at them from the thickened haze.

She drew her double katanas and shouted, "Draw your blade!" over her shoulder before dashing forward to meet they enemies.

The undead were like the rest on the mountain; staggering humanoid forms with unnaturally bright, glowing eyes and a body made of rotting flesh and exposed bone. Alone they were pathetic and easily dispatched, but in large groups such as the one they faced now, they posed a threat.

Cuore danced about them as she was much faster, swinging Moon's Shadow and Sun's Radiance in graceful arcs. She bounced on the balls of her feet, steps light, and circled around them to remain in the lead.

But there were too many for only two people to handle, and she heard Kieran grunt behind her, obviously realizing this as well.

More and more of the zombies came from the mists, tripping over those that already fallen, and with dismay Cuore watched as some that she had already defeated rose up again, now looking even more gruesome, and wandered towards her.

One of the zombies grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked, pulling Cuore off balance and dragging her backwards. She had the forethought to flip her blade around so that the fiend ended up impaling itself, but she still collapsed to the ground. It didn't help that more undead had rallied when the first grabbed her.

Before long she was trying her best to struggle free of boney hands and finally growled a little and decided to end the fight. She opened her mouth to call one of her Eidolons to her side, but the zombies apparently anticipated that action and one slapped a hand over her mouth.

She glared at it and flicked her left hand, snapping off another ghoul's hand as she continued to try and free herself.

The stench of the undead monsters was almost as overpowering as their inhuman strength, and Cuore grew more and more frustrated with her lack of success. She could attempt to cast a spell without the use of even one word, but she feared that she would end up causing more damage or harming Kieran, wherever he had ended up.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, she saw one end of his bladed swallow run a zombie through the skull, making him release Cuore's right arm. Now free, she used it to decapitate the nearest monster to her while Kieran did the same nearby.

It took a few more slashes and hacks but finally she was free enough to roll away from the final two monsters. They watched her lazily with beady eyes and she watched as Kieran finished them off as well.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, slightly embarrassed about having to be rescued at all. Then again, isn't that what Eidolons did when they were called?

Kieran pulled her to her feet and turned all in one motion, making Cuore fall against his back as she tried to catch her breath. She knew he was making sure they were aware of all their enemies around them and she appreciated the strategy.

"Are you okay?" he asked shortly.

She nodded, "Yes, but I fear they will only keep coming. Running is not an option nor is fighting."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kieran asked, sparing her a brief glance over his shoulder.

Cuore took a deep breath, "Close your eyes. I'm going to try magic."

He made an unhappy sound but did as she asked, leaving Cuore to summon forth the power she needed.

The spell of light had the same effect as before; the zombies screamed in unholy pitches and dissolved or fell apart into heaps of bones, but the mist still lingered.

When the rays from her spell reflected off the haze, it recoiled, as if it were alive and had just been struck.

Cuore found this behavior fascinating.

Once it was clear the threat of zombies had subsided, she let the spell fade naturally, bringing the mountain back to an uncanny silence.

"Are they gone?" Kieran asked with his eyes still shut. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and she turned around to look at him, frowning before she spoke. "Yes, they have been…_removed_."

He blinked his eyes open and took in the scene quickly before he glanced at her, "How long do you think this will last?"

"It's difficult to say," she replied, sheathing her weapons, "Seconds? Minutes? Hours? It's impossible to estimate, though one thing is certain; the mountain does intend to keep us here."

Kieran scowled at nothing in particular, "I noticed."

Cuore tipped her head to one side, "Then you believe me that this mist is alive?"

"I _believe_ we shouldn't stand around here talking," he retorted before spinning off and picking a random direction.

She sighed and shook her head before moving to follow. The moment her foot touched the ground she gasped, startled by the sensation of pain.

Cuore winced and tested weight on it again, only to receive another jolt of pain for her troubles. She had twisted her ankle, if she had to guess, but there were also a few nasty gashes on one leg from the nails of the undead.

Kieran was studying her from where he had stopped, his swallow still drawn though his grip was lax on the handle.

"Can you walk?" he asked flatly.

Cuore bit her lip, knowing she could probably ignore this pain and continue on her way, but the damage to her body might become more severe.

In her hesitation Kieran sighed and walked over, gesturing to a nearby rock that had been exposed when the haze fled from her spell.

"Sit. Let me see."

She hesitated for a moment more before walking over and sitting down, secretly glad to be off her leg.

Still, Kieran didn't look very pleased to be stopping, even if he did surprise her when he set his swallow down and took her ankle instead.

She hissed in pain as he prodded her foot, checking for broken bones, she assumed.

"It's not broken, but it does feel a little swollen." he informed her.

Cuore sighed and played with the fraying hem of her skirt, "I'll be fine. We can't remain here."

Kieran looked at her then, staring at her long enough for her to fidget uneasily. She felt like he was waiting for her to say something, but she wasn't sure what to say.

Silence seemed to be the better option considering who she was with, but then again, it had been her idea to sort out their problems with each other.

But it was Kieran who looked away first and spoke first after releasing her leg, "Did you…did you see…anything at the top of this mountain?"

Cuore frowned, puzzled, and cocked her head to one side, "Clarify."

He shifted on his knees, looking uncomfortable, but still replied, "Maybe I…shouldn't be asking this but…I need to know. Did you…did the mountain show you anything? Did it…taunt you?"

Cuore blinked, "You faced a trial."

Kieran closed his eyes and she shook her head slowly, "I saw nothing but a few stray spirits in the forms of Maenads. What did…you see?"

"My family." he whispered, "And…myself."

Her eyes widened, "You saw your doppelganger?"

Kieran nodded, "Yes, but I…don't think it was real. I mean, I think it wasn't a test, I think it was just this haze playing tricks on me."

Cuore shrugged, "I have no answers for you. Either scenario is plausible."

There was a long, awkward pause, and finally Kieran looked back to her. She thought she saw a flash of guilt, but then his expression became impossible to read.

"This…phantom, it…told me to kill you."

Cuore didn't flinch, and she didn't look away, no matter how much his statement shocked her. But then again, why should it be surprising? She knew exactly how Kieran felt about her, so why wouldn't a dark image use such emotions to its advantage?

She merely blinked, "I wouldn't stop you, if you wanted too."

Now it was Kieran's turn to look stunned, "I wouldn't do that,"

Cuore could hear the defensive nature in his voice and she offered a weak smile, "I know. If you had, I suspect I wouldn't be here right now."

He frowned at her, looking mildly annoyed, but she just murmured, "I heard the ghosts…the ones that pretended to be your family…"

He sighed and looked away, eyes narrowing although they remained unfocused. She shifted and then remarked, "You…told me not to apologize because I couldn't make it right, but I…I'm sorry."

Kieran waved a hand to dismiss the comment, "I meant it. I don't want your apology."

"Then what do you want?" Cuore asked, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Kieran shrugged, "To get off this mountain."

Cuore made a face at him, displeased by that answer, but he just stood and shrugged, "Don't, blade dancer. Just leave it be."

Her lips twitched and she laughed dryly, "I've never been so glad to hear that nickname…"

Kieran opened his mouth to say something but the ground rumbled, interrupting their conversation.

The fog had thickened once more and Cuore tried to stand, keeping as little weight on her injured foot as possible, staring into the mass of swirling mists as they bent and twisted into complex patterns.

"Stay…"

They both froze at the husky, almost sickeningly sweet voice that echoed from the deepest core of the haze. Cuore swore she could see faces and the outlines of people through the fog, though they always faded from sight so quickly she couldn't be sure.

"Stay here, with us…" the voice insisted sluggishly.

Kieran glanced at her and she drew her swords, nodding.

They had no intension of staying on this mountain with the souls of the damned.

But Cuore wondered how they would escape.

* * *

Kieran tightened the hold on his weapon and watched as the haze grew into a billowing mass of swirling vapors that rapidly crawled towards them. It clung to the ground and rocks, clawing its way up the cliff faces and floating through the air.

He took a few steps back, hearing what sounded like a hundred voices all whispering together until they merged into one, uttering the same words over and over.

"Stay here with us…please…stay…"

Cuore spread her hands wide, speaking imploringly, "We can't stay here with you. I know you're lonely in this darkness, but we aren't like you. Your spirits of the dead, we're still alive. Do you understand?"

The mist coiled violently and it hissed like acid, "We can fix that…"

Kieran tensed as the fog shot out and struck Cuore, sending her sprawling to the ground before it continued its advance, slowly encircling them.

He hurried over and knelt down, helping Cuore sit upright, feeling her shiver.

She shook her head, "That attack, it was…tangible."

"We've tried to talk to it. Now it's time to take it out." he told her, standing and watching it as she staggered to her feet.

"I just don't know how," he said, narrowing his eyes.

When he looked back, he was surprised to see a glazed look in Cuore's eyes; their blue color seemed to have faded somewhat while they came in and out of focus.

Kieran glanced between her and the fog a few times and then touched her shoulder, "Cuore?"

She trembled, "Do you…do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked, confused.

Her gaze was pinned on the approaching cloud, but all her other body posture screamed that she wanted to turn away. His hand was still resting on her upper arm and he could feel her shaking so he turned to face her fully, leaving the mist at his back.

It was far more exposed then he'd like, but the misty substance was still a few feet back, so he set his other hand on her other arm, "Cuore,"

She didn't look away, but she did whisper, "I can hear…his voice."

He made a face, "Whose?"

"…Zeromus's."

Kieran blinked and then looked over his shoulder before returning his attention to Cuore, who was petrified and rooted to the spot, eyes wide.

"Cuore, he's dead." Kieran told her, having a feeling that the mountain was using another illusion to keep them prisoner. "You killed him. I don't think it's his voice, I think it's this mist monster."

She winced, "But…it sounds so real…"

Kieran didn't have the patience to deal with her breaking down on him, not when he needed her help to defeat this menace, so he gave her a little shake, "Cuore! Use that logical head of yours. Zeromus is dead. Ordeals wants to keep us here. It's trying to distract, ignore the trickery."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly, "Yes, he is dead, but it sounds…no, you're right."

Cuore closed her eyes and whispered, "Eidolons, help me."

Kieran heard the haze hiss again, a sound he was guessing voiced its displeasure at another failed attempt to seduce them into staying.

"No!" it cried, "Stay with us!"

Cuore pushed herself free of Kieran's hold and standing this close to her he could feel the pulse of magic distort the air around her as she narrowed her eyes and raised a hand, calmly stating a word as if it alone held the fabric of the world together.

"Inferno."

The spell stopped the fog instantly and sent it retreating sharply as if it were injured and flinching back, though it didn't disappear completely.

She spared him a brief glance, "Fog is comprised of water. Flames will evaporate the particles." she explained without his prompting.

Kieran gestured to the mass, "It didn't really work,"

"No, it won't. This haze is no normal cloud. We will need to be creative if we hope to defeat it."

He frowned as it insisted they stay once more, but as he watched, he saw it take another shape; the shape of a dragon.

Cuore's eyes widened as the apparition flew upward and away from the cloud, exclaiming, "Bahamut!"

Suddenly Kieran understood what Ordeals was doing and he touched Cuore's elbow to gain her attention, "It knows what we fear, that's the forms it's choosing!"

She nodded, "That makes sense,"

Their conversation was cut short as the phantom dragon arced in the air and swooped down towards them, spinning as it went.

Kieran was impressed that wordlessly the two of them sidestepped together, and Cuore took a swing at the mirror image as it flew by. Her blade merely passed through it, but he suspected that if the specter connected with them it would do some damage.

He was proven right when the mist Bahamut landed and lashed out, sending them both crashing to the ground with very real bruises. Still, the attack was nothing like what the real lord of dragons was capable of, Kieran was sure.

He hurriedly got to his feet and stabbed forward with his swallow only to watch the hazy form of the dragon burst into nothingness.

"It…just vanished!" he said, confused and unsure if he had done any damage with his attack.

After all, how did one fight a mist?

Cuore had likewise gotten to her feet and she spun around in a circle, humming as she did so.

"It has surrounded us," she told him, swallowing.

The Maenad teen was right; there was no way out now, the cloud had not only surrounded them but enveloped them as well into its mass. The details of the landscape were lost and replaced by a dozen taunts and whispers, all begging them to stay.

"So, what now?" Kieran asked, being out of plans himself.

When no reply came, he turned around and found that Cuore was no longer at his side. In fact, he couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him. The murky air made him choke when he tried to call her name, and for a spilt second, he felt a flash of fear.

"_Calm down_," he told himself, annoyed. He would have to figure out a plan on his own, but that was nothing new.

A shadow darted through the mist and he turned towards it, curious if it was Cuore.

It was, or at least the fog had borrowed her form; she instantly slashed with one blade and, distracted, Kieran barely raised his swallow in time to bat it aside.

The phantom smirked, "Funny how you fear this little girl even more then the Maenad that killed your family," it taunted, stringing together a rather rapid, deadly dance.

Kieran grunted as one of her copied katanas smacked against the middle of his swallow, quickly spinning it around in hopes of disarming her.

But 'she' was just a spirit in the guise of a well-trained fighter, and the blades of his weapon merely passed through hers.

She laughed hollowly, "Is it because she is closer to you? Are you afraid you might actually become friends with her?"

"Why do you care!" he snapped, trying to keep his footing on the uneven ground as the image hacked at his defenses, "This form frazzles you."

Kieran finally landed a blow, but just like with Bahamut, it vanished before his eyes, pieces of haze fading back into the shadowy background.

He growled in frustration but then turned, catching sight of more movement out of the corner of his eye. This time he struck first, though the mirror image of Cuore blocked easily and sparks flew from their blades.

She blinked, "Wait, are you real? Your weapons feel real…"

"So did Bahamut's claws!" he snapped, not sure what game Ordeals had decided to play now.

The image held its ground, "But the friction between our blades would appear to confirm you are not a phantom."

It certainly had Cuore's speech down, but he wasn't so easily convinced, not when the mountain had fooled him before. "How do I know it's really you?" he asked, disengaging their blades.

She looked him up and down, "And how do I know you are who you claim to be?"

They stared at each other and finally Kieran frowned, "This is ridiculous."

"I agree." she complained, flipping the hold on one of her katanas and drawing the edge of the blade against her forearm.

She held her arm up, "Do the mist apparitions bleed?"

Kieran made a face, "There had to be an easier way to prove your point,"

"Perhaps," she admitted, still looking at him warily.

Kieran realized she was still unconvinced of his identity and hesitated, unsure how to prove it. He wasn't fond of the idea of wounded himself when they still had this unholy mist to deal with, but nothing else came to mind.

Behind her a pattern swirled making Kieran reach out and grab her, pulling her close as Bahamut's claw tried to ensnare her.

It missed, but it would only be a matter of time before the clouded monster tired them out and landed a lucky blow, or finally tricked them into accidently killing each other.

Back to back they stood, both out of breath though Cuore quipped over her shoulder, "Your doppelganger is a better fighter then you are,"

"And yours has better conversation skills," he retorted, glad to catch a hint of a grin on her face before she reverted back to her more serious expression.

"Kieran," she said after batting away a tendril of fog, "We cannot win. You realize that, don't you? We're fighting our inner demons manifested into a very real threat. We do not have the endurance for this."

He nodded, "I know."

She glanced over her shoulder, looking worried and he shrugged, readjusting the grip on his swallow before commenting, "But I intend to put up one hell of a fight."

Cuore smiled for real then, nodding once, "I will stand with you."

They stayed as close as possible to avoid being deceived by the mists as they fought against the mirror images of their greatest fears until the haze stopped making them recognizable and merely lashed out at them with basic attacks.

Kieran wasn't sure how much time passed but he knew when he was growing weaker and that they would not be able to last much longer, as opposed to their opponent who was endless.

Cuore had been disarmed the last time the cloudy mass had struck her and now the teal haired teen was out of breath as she shook from using her magic.

"Stay with us!"

Kieran was growing tired of hearing those words, and he failed to block one of the coils as it darted out and it caught him in the shoulder, making him stumble back a few steps. One wisp trapped his weapon and then wrenched it from his fingers, standing it flying into the depths of gloom. He frowned and merely glanced at Cuore, who looked back impassively, obviously sharing his thoughts.

They had done all they could, and yet they were still going to lose.

Still, he pulled her out of the way of another assault and she fell against him, one hand clutching his wrist as he held her shoulder.

Her eyes were closed and her lips moved to speak an incantation and for some reason, even before she spoke he knew what she would say and mirrored her words, closing his own eyes as the light began to build.

"Endless night, lit by fiery wings, bound by the darting, dancing sword, let it slice the encompassing dark, and sound the tolling bell of tomorrow. Undying light, Phoenix I invoke thy name."

Just like last time the bird of flames was summoned, there was a flash of light and a cry, but this time her voice echoed through the haze with all the authority of a ruler.

"Be gone, mists of darkness!" she cried.

Kieran opened one eye when he felt Cuore pull away slightly so she could see as well. Phoenix stood in front of them, glaring into the cloud. The haze had retreated, but it hissed at her defiantly, as if it could stand against her.

She sighed, "Spirits of the dead I address you. Those of you who sit in unrest, who fester in this world, unable to cross over. I will lead you to your ends."

The Eidolon woman held out her hand, "These two souls do not belong to you; they are under my divine protection. Leave them be and come with me. Leave this place of death and decay behind."

Kieran watched, surprised, as the fog begin to lighten and disperse, as if it was losing mass. The voices, too, seemed to weaken, and those that could be heard were fighting with one another as the cloud continued to disappear.

Phoenix smiled and nodded, her form starting to glisten with magic. She glanced over her shoulder at them and Cuore trembled, mumbling, "Thank you."

Phoenix nodded, eyes flashing with power, "You are welcome. I must take those willing to depart away. This will not be the last this world hears of this blight. But, today, there will be rest."

Kieran knew what was coming next and he ducked his head again, squeezing his eyes shut as the light intensified until it burst forth with the cry of a bird again. In a spilt second, everything turned silent. Kieran glanced up and around, sighing with relief that the mountain pathways looked normal again. There was no sign of the darkened mist or any undead and even the very air tasted sweet.

Cuore likewise looked around but then she suddenly collapsed, sliding through his arms to crumple onto the ground.

Startled, Kieran knelt down, "Are you alright?"

She laughed, though it sounded oddly disjointed, "No."

He remembered her ankle and winced, knowing that after a battle she had likely increased her injury. He also noted all the new wounds but he figured that his appearance matched hers.

Cuore pressed the heel of her palm against her forehead and whispered, "Thank you Phoenix. I know what it cost you to aid us."

"Is she alright?" Kieran asked, leaning to peer at the Maenad.

Cuore nodded and dropped her hand into her lap limply, "She will be fine, though she requires rest."

The sky was beginning to darken as the day came to a close and Kieran sighed, looking back to Cuore as she licked her lips and muttered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me." she said, waving a hand.

He paused and then raised an eyebrow, "Which time?"

She frowned at him, though her expression looked amused so he shrugged, "We're even."

He crawled around her to lean against a nearby rock and was surprised when Cuore followed suit, shifting so that she could sit more comfortably.

There was a long moment in which they both simply rested, but then Kieran sighed, "We still have to find Kain."

Cuore snorted, "He didn't help us out. He can find his own way back."

The young man nodded, "True, I suppose."

They fell silent again and Kieran looked up, watching the sky turn purplish from the setting sun, long shadows stretching out from the pillars of rock around them.

Cuore suddenly sat up straight, alert, and Kieran's gaze shifted to look at her, feeling surprisingly lethargic.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to peer around her and follow her gaze to figure out what had captured her attention.

She shook her head and then pointed up at a series of ledges of the closest incline. He stared for a second, seeing nothing, but then saw the vague shadow of movement and nodded, "I see it."

Cuore leaned back against the boulder, "I think it's Kain."

Kieran watched for a second and then sighed, agreeing with her assertion. He settled into a more comfortable position, content to wait until his mentor showed up rather than going to greet him.

It only took a few minutes for their assumption to be proven true when Kain wandered up the dusty pathway to meet them, looking around as he did.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Both Cuore and Kieran glared at him, frowning, and he grinned sheepishly, "Quite a lot, I take it?"

Cuore sighed, "We are alive, that's the important part."

Kieran gestured to the teal haired teen, "Cuore's leg is injured."

Kain frowned and knelt down while she hesitated, "I'm alright."

Kain shook his head, "Night will be here before we know it. We might as well camp here."

Kieran jumped to his feet, both feeling reluctant to move and glad to have something to do. "I'll get some firewood," he offered.

His mentor nodded absently, preparing to cast a spell to heal the wounded Maenad. Cuore remained still and Kieran took their silence as permission to leave.

Secretly he was glad to be leaving. Kain seemed to deal with Cuore very well, and he could assume that she had some issues that still needed to be worked out.

His own injuries annoyed him but they weren't serious enough to rethink his plan and so he wandered away from the pair and gathered a few sticks littering the trail. There were plenty of dead trees and he always poked them first with his weapon before breaking branches off. The last thing he needed was for the trees to come alive.

There'd been enough fighting for one day.

Kieran was wary of the fact that now the mountain was completely devoid of monsters. Mere hours ago the location had been alive, demanding their souls to stay here, and now it was left as a pile of rocks formed millions of years ago.

The whole thing was eerie and he kept glancing around, wondering if it was all going to go to hell again.

By the time he returned to their makeshift campsite, night had fully fallen and he was surprised to see Cuore curled into a ball, asleep.

Apparently noticing where his gaze went, Kain mentioned, "She's fine, but she was more fatigued then she'd ever let you know."

Kieran nodded and bent down to stack the wood he'd brought back, aware that it would only be a matter of time before Kain started asking questions.

He decided to beat him to it.

"Where were you the whole time?"

Kain shrugged, "On an adventure of my own, but not nearly as exciting as soul-eating mist."

The young man snorted, not agreeing with the term 'exciting'.

As the fire burst to life, consuming the first logs hungrily, Cuore rolled over and moaned in her sleep.

Kieran looked over and watched her shiver, wondering what, exactly haunted her dreams. He knew how hard sleep could be, but he also wouldn't pretend to know what her greatest fears were. Besides, he had his own to deal with.

"What happened to you?" Kain asked quietly.

Kieran frowned, still watching Cuore, "She didn't tell you?"

"She told me about the battle and about what happened to her, but she said that the mists taunted you. Nothing more." his mentor informed him.

Kieran sighed and shifted, drawing his knees up so he could rest his elbows on them. "You were right."

After a moment he continued, "Ordeals played every trick on us to try and deceive us, to try and kill us…I saw…"

He glanced up and then away, not sure what Kain's reaction would be, "I saw…myself, and my family…"

"You're still alive." Kain pointed out, managing not to sound ironic with that statement.

Kieran frowned, "Alive, yes, but alright? No…"

Cuore shifted in her sleep again, this time rolling over so her back was to them as she coiled into a tighter ball.

Kieran closed his eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you feel better or worse after being here?" Kain asked.

He paused, considering the question and then conceded, "Better, I guess…"

"Then I'd say I was wrong to tell you not to come." his mentor remarked, gesturing to the mountain peaks behind them, "This place is dangerous, yes, but there is a reason people come here. It shows fears and hopes and makes you look at the darkest parts of yourself and the world. But if you learn from it shows you, if you come out better off then you started, then you've realized what the mountain is all about."

Kieran didn't reply, not sure if he had learned all that much at all. He'd always known what the mountain taunted him with. He'd always known he hated himself and was terrified and tormented by what had happened. But maybe in facing it head on in a tangible form he would be able to overcome it now.

"Get some sleep. Even with the evil mass gone, we still need to get off this mountain." Kain told him.

Kieran nodded and tossed once last glance at Cuore before settling down and trying to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here it is! I wanted to get the '2nd part', so to speak, of the Ordeals part of the story up as soon as I could after posting last chapter. This one was a little bit of a pain to write, but it's done now and hopefully everyone enjoyed it!

Where was Kain? I'll let you weave a tale of your own. All Kieran and Cuore know is that he wasn't around to help them.

I also realize that there is a Valentine's Day Fic-A-Thon going on right now and that this story (and chapter) have nothing to do with them...I wish I were a bigger fan of V-day so I could write something, but you never know. I just might anyway.

Updates may be a bit slower for the rest of this month; I have some stuff going on in life that might slow writing down. (Good things, though, don't worry.)


	22. Promises

**Hey everyone! I'm back in the swing of writing! This chapter is sort of short, I feel, but it's a transition chapter anyway.**

* * *

After the hell that had been Ordeals, the descent from the mountain was swift and painless. Before long they had left the rocky terrain behind and set foot in the grassy fields instead.

It was a quiet trip back; Kain, as usual, said very little and Kieran was mirroring his mentor to the extreme. Cuore didn't mind the silence, however, as she had nothing much to say to the two of them at the moment.

Besides, she was never alone. She had her Eidolons always near, always ready. It was a comforting thought, and perhaps that was why summoners always prided themselves on their work.

Still, by the time the magic capital of the world came into view, off in the distance, Cuore noticed that Kieran mentioned something to Kain that made him frown.

She watched the interaction curiously, wondering what they were discussing, when Kain sighed and glanced at her.

"I had nearly forgotten," he said, "When we first came here the twins stopped us to let us know that the elder wished to see you."

Cuore was not surprised by this news but she waited patiently, getting the sense he had more to say. After a brief hesitation, she was proven correct.

"They insisted we bring you back to see him, should we find you on the mountain,"

Now she pursed her lips, slightly annoyed, "You made an agreement about me without first consulting me?" she asked.

Kain nodded, "I did. I thought it best to find you, first, and make sure you were alright, regardless of what the elder wished."

Kieran glanced between the two of them and muttered, "We could probably sneak into the Serpent's Gate without him knowing,"

Cuore shook her head, "No, I will meet with him. He has a right to request my time, and I believe I may already know what he wants to discuss."

They continued along their path, and it was evening darkening into night within the city by the time they entered. The lost Eidolons were restless, and Cuore sense they're uneasy as she drew closer to the main citadel.

"_You want to tell me something, don't you_." she asked mentally.

It surprised her to hear Ultima speak up, as the angelic woman usual had very little to say.

"_I would not say anything. You already know my story_."

Cuore nodded slowly, "_I do, I know about all of you. Don't worry, I won't let history repeat itself, of that, you have my word_."

She blinked away the conversation from her mind so she could focus on the double doors in front of her, taking a moment to pause before opening them.

They had already been led into the inner courts of the citadel, and Cuore spared a few glances around the room to take in the marble pillars and arches.

The white mage that had escorted them this far bid them farewell with a sweep of her robe and the parting words; "The elder will be down shortly."

Once the doors clicked shut, Kieran frowned, "So, we come all the way here and now he's too busy to see us?"

Cuore glanced over her shoulder and remarked, "He _is_ the elder."

"Literally." Kieran muttered, rolling his eyes.

Cuore sneaked a peek at Kain to see if he would reprimand them for their disparaging comments, but he seemed unconcerned.

It was another few minutes before the elder, with the twins in toe, came down one of the side staircases to join them.

"Cuore!" Porom greeted, smiling, while Palom waved.

She nodded to them, smiling as well, and tried to ignore the stare she could tell the elder was giving her. She knew what he wanted to talk about, and she was not looking forward to the conversation.

Once they had stopped in front of them, Palom gave them a once over, "Whoa, what the hell happened to you guys?"

Porom sighed and shot him a look, but Cuore merely shrugged, "There seems to be more to Ordeals then meets the eye. There is some manner of dark magic at work. It is a rotting sort of problem I'm sure you'll have to deal with."

The twins exchanged a glance and Porom frowned, "What do you mean?"

The elder shook his head, "There is time for that later."

Cuore held his gaze, "I believe you wanted to see me,"

"I did." the man replied, "You have something that belongs to Mysidia."

"Do I?" she asked, feeling a spark of defiance, "I was not aware I had anything that Mysidia was allowed to claim."

"_Steady, Cuore. Don't pick a fight where there isn't one_," Rubicante warned.

Barbariccia, on the other hand, had an entirely different idea, "_Don't let him push you around, he's scheming something._"

The elder didn't seem fazed by her tone and continued calmly, "When you were under the control of Zeromus, I gave you a treasure of our kingdom to keep you from harming anyone. I now request it back."

She bristled, despite knowing he would ask her that, "You would like it back?" she repeated, shaking her head sharply, "That was no simple treasure you gave me, it was an Eidolon."

The elder said nothing, but Palom spoke up, "So that's what the orb was!"

Cuore nodded, "Yes, an Eidolon. One who has been held prisoner and slowly drained of her powers for hundreds of years."

"Drained?" Porom asked, looking mildly worried, "What do you mean?"

Cuore shivered, trying not to become wildly tangled in the Eidolons memories and emotions and remain calm. She swallowed and spoke quietly, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Yes, drained. Haven't you always wondered why it was easier to cast your spells within the city gates as opposed to anywhere else? Every time you did so you tapped into the Eidolon's power. Not to mention the way her abilities were abused to provide clairvoyance."

Palom's gaze slid to the elder, "Wait, you were using the Eidolon to induce those visions?"

Porom's expression was horrified, "We would never willing do such a thing!"

Cuore glared at the old man, "Your elder would."

"That Eidolon," he said, voice becoming a tad angered, "belongs here, as it was always been. Whether or not her powers are being used is not up for debate."

"Debate?" Cuore snapped, "Hardly! Her _name_ is Ultima and she is the High Seraph, advisor to the king and queen of the Feymarch. What gives you the right to lay claim to her life?!"

He frowned, and she shook her head, "Eidolons are living, breathing beings no different that you or I; I won't let you stuff her back into a chest somewhere just so you can glimpse hazy images from a possible future. You wouldn't ask me to lock a child away, would you?"

"No, of course not, and I'm not suggesting we lock her away, but the fact is, she's already in a prison, correct? She will be safe here, where she has always been." the elder explained, not unkindly.

"I'm going to free the lost Eidolons." Cuore countered, "Besides, just because she was ripped from her summoner here, in Mysidia, doesn't mean she has to stay here, imprisoned or not."

There was a pause, and Palom made a face, "Hey, I feel like I'm way behind. What's going on?"

"Then, all those Eidolons you called when you were under Zeromus's control…" Porom murmured, "Those were all imprisoned? Even the archfiends?"

Cuore nodded and the white mage hugged herself, "How awful."

The elder cleared his throat, "Cuore, I am not trying to keep this Eidolon from you, but she doesn't belong to you, either."

The teal haired teen sighed, suddenly feeling tired, "I know that, and I agree. But the fact of the matter is I think it would be cruel to leave her here. This is where her summoner, along with Zodiark's, betrayed their Eidolons and willing let ancient mages rip them apart, shove them back together and then force them into crystallize structures. It isn't fair."

"You cannot hold Mysidia responsible now for things that have already taken place so long ago." The elder commented.

Cuore glared at him, "But I can be held responsible for everything the Maenads did?"

At that, he fell silent, but Porom was too curious to let the comments pass without following up. "Then, all those Eidolons you have…ancient Mysidia did that to them?"

She shook her head, hoping to relieve some the guilt she could see etching its way across the pink haired mage's features. "No, not all. Only Ultima and Zodiark, and one more, though his summoner was anything but willing. Ancient Mysidia developed the process, but other countries soon discovered the dark secrets."

Cuore sighed, "No one is at fault; too much time has passed to place blame, but what we do here and now makes the difference."

"If you aren't blaming us, then why do you want to keep the Eidolon for yourself?" the elder asked, fixing her with a look.

She sighed, "This debate is pointless."

Closing her eyes she whispered the incantation, calling forth the Eidolon in question to end the back and forth once and for all. "High Seraph, Ultima I invoke thy name."

There was a glitter of light that seemed to distort the room momentarily, giving way to the angelic woman as she faded into sight, wings unfurling behind her in a glorious arc.

Cuore glanced at her, and she stared coolly back, golden eyes impassive. The others in the room, however, took in her appearance with amazement, especially the twins who whispered back and forth for a moment.

The elder respectfully bowed his head to the Eidolon, greeting her as he did everyone, "Ultima,"

In reply, Ultima shifted her gaze to him, although her regal posture never changed, and she regarded him without emotion.

Cuore sighed, "I summoned you, Ultima, to settle this once and for all. Do you want to stay here in Mysidia or would you rather I continue trying to find a way to free you?"

The Eidolon spoke calmly, "You may do whatever is logical."

She frowned, "That wasn't my question. What do you _want_?"

At this, she paused, but finally the answer came to her and she replied, "No. I want to return to where I belong. The Feymarch."

Cuore shot a satisfied look at the elder, who merely frowned slightly in response.

"I suppose that is final then, isn't it?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Cuore nodded once, "Yes. I intend to keep my word and free the lost Eidolons. Ultima has made her wishes clear."

He was still frowning, but he bowed his head again, "Very well."

She cast one last look at the three of Mysidia's leaders and then turned around, recalling Ultima as she did so. While the elder returned to the upper section of the citadel, Palom and Porom both followed them out, asking for more details about the mountain.

Cuore let Kain and Kieran deal with them and instead looked inwardly to her Eidolons; "_I still don't know how to free you_," she admitted regretfully.

"_I have no doubt you will succeed_," Rubicante remarked while Midgardsormr gave a hissing laugh, "_You're the only one who's worried, Cuore. We're all cool_."

She smiled, "_I appreciate that, but I don't know how long it will take for me to keep my promise to you._"

"_As long as it takes, it takes. You're the first person we've met since this whole thing that has even considered helping us_." Cagnazzo mentioned, sounding genuine, "_The hope of someday being free is better than no hope at all._"

Cuore's private conversation was interrupted by Kieran nudging her. She looked up, "Huh?"

"Porom was asking you a question." he explained, gesturing to the white mage as she stared at her, expecting a reply.

"Sorry," the teen said, smiling a little, "I didn't hear what you were asking."

Palom rolled his eyes, "You're a little spacey."

Porom scowled at him but then turned back to Cuore, "I was just asking if you were mad at us."

Cuore blinked, confused, "No…should I be?"

Porom shrugged, "This whole thing with the Eidolons and Zeromus…it doesn't sit well with me, and I feel like I should apologize."

Cuore shook her head, "No, not at all. I'm the one who owes all of you an apology. I…was not myself, but that doesn't excuse the actions in the slightest. My insistence now to do what is right is only because I want to make up for what I did."

Palom made a face, "Well that's a stupid reason."

Before his sister could reprimand him, he continued hastily, adding, "I mean, you should just do it because it's the right thing to do, not because you feel like you have to make up for something."

Porom glanced at her brother proudly, as if he had just said the most profound comment she'd ever heard, while Cuore just grinned slightly, "I suppose you are right, Palom."

"I don't mean to cut this conversation short," Kain interjected, "but we need to return to Baron."

Porom glanced between them, "You aren't staying here tonight?"

He shook his head, "I think it's best if we get Cuore back home as soon as possible. Rydia wasn't too pleased last time when we delayed."

Cuore sighed, knowing it was hardly her mother's fault for the tension, but understanding that it was probably best if they did get her home soon.

They bid the twins farewell and made their way to the Serpent's Gate where Kieran voiced his discontent.

"This device makes me nervous. How do you know you won't…get lost when you're traveling through it?"

Cuore thought he had a valuable point, but Kain just scoffed, "You could always hold hands, if it would make you feel better."

Kieran glared at him, un-amused, and Kain continued, "In fact, you two should have done that on the mountain."

If possible, Kieran's glare sharpened, though Cuore nodded slowly, "Tactile contact would decrease the chance of becoming separated."

Kieran sighed; irritation heard plainly in his voice as he gestured to the glowing dais, "Can we just get this over with?"

Cuore paused and then circled around the machine, frowning, "This power coupler is out of alignment by point four microns. No wonder the trip affects people so readily."

Kieran looked smugly at Kain, "Told you so."

"You said the junction unit needed to be fixed." his mentor countered.

"On Baron's end," the young man insisted, "This end has a misalignment too."

Cuore had already knelt down and removed the crystalline tube, checking the relay ports on either side before inserting it back into the device and recalculating the trajectory.

"There." she said, standing, "The gateway should be stable now."

"So glad we traveled through it when it wasn't," Kieran muttered, walking forward to stand in position. Cuore trailed after and Kain commented one last time before they disappeared from Mysidia, "I'm not kidding about the holding hands thing."

"Shut up."

* * *

Their stay over in Baron was brief, and they even managed to avoid running into Cecil or Rosa which would have prolonged the event, Cuore was sure. She was thankful Kain was keeping them moving, knowing that she shouldn't have left her family without telling them where she was going and that they would be worried about her.

It would be good to return safe and sound and the sooner they did so, the sooner Cuore could try and piece her life back together. What was left of it, anyway.

Then there was the problem of the Eidolons. She still wasn't sure how to go about freeing them, but hopefully inspiration would strike.

The closer the airship drew to Eblan the more Cuore felt uneasy. She had a lot of explaining to do and apologies to make, but most of all she was dreading the first few moments back home. It would be strange, and she wasn't sure she was ready for it yet.

"_What do I tell them_?"

"_I doubt they will care that much_," Rubicante commented, "_They will probably just be glad to see you._"

Cuore sighed, but nodded, "_True, I suppose, but still…what I did_…"

A thought occurred to her and she frowned, "_Have any of you thought about your return? To the Feymarch, I mean. You haven't been there for…a long time_."

None of the Eidolons replied right away, and Cuore felt their mixed feelings on the subject. Some were eager, others cautious and it was then Cuore realized that each of them had their own stories; each had different traumas and triumphs.

"_I'm sorry, I_-"

"_No, don't be sorry_." Anima whispered, "_It is a valid question, destined one. The truth is, you are not so different from us. All the emotions you feel, we feel the same._"

It was a perfect description for her and she nodded, understanding completely.

"_I have to learn to be less selfish_." she mused, "_As hard as I have it, these Eidolons have it tenfold._"

Returning her attention to the present, she saw that they were ready to land, and she heard the airship gears creak loudly. She winced, thinking they needed to be oiled, judging by the sound.

Cuore tore her gaze from the castle looming on the horizon and instead took one last look around the deck, hesitating and wondering if she should talk to Kieran before departing. They still had unfinished business, she thought, but she was also fairly certain he wouldn't want to resolve anything with her.

Besides, talking to him when he was clutching the railing of the airship didn't seem like a good idea.

As if in answer to her thoughts, Kieran groaned, "Are we there yet?"

Kain looked over his shoulder at his apprentice, looking less than sympathetic. "Just about. Are you okay?"

Kieran rested his forehead against the rails, "No, do I look okay? And for the love of all things holy and otherwise, when was the last time this stupid thing went through an overhaul? Those gears sound like their garbling marbles!"

Cuore smiled ever so slightly, feeling a pang of sympathy for him and agreeing about the overhaul. This airship was quickly becoming a relic.

Kain grinned as he shifted the gears once more, inflicting a high pitched squeal of metal on metal. "Sorry! No choice, I have to land this, after all."

Kieran cringed and hugged the railing as the sound continued, mumbling something under his breath Cuore couldn't hear.

She likewise flinched, the sound making her ears hurt.

But within a few seconds, the airship had landed and the horrid sound ended with a sigh of relief from all three travelers.

"Finally." Kieran said, leaning heavily into the railing as he straightened, obviously waiting for a wave of sickness to pass.

Cuore stood at the end of the top of the ramp, hesitating. She wasn't ready for this reunion yet, no matter how many of her issues had been resolved on Ordeals. It was too much, too soon.

Still, she had no choice, and even though she desired to run, even though she felt her heart rate quicken at the possibilities, she still forced herself into motion, taking the first step down the ramp with a shuddering deep breath.

She didn't even make it to the ground before her mother ran up and met her halfway, tackling her into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Cuore!"

The teen tensed upon hearing Rydia's voice. It was too gentle and relieved for her tastes. She would have rather been scolded then consoled.

The summoner held her as if she would disappear, but finally she pulled away enough to distractedly thank Kain and Kieran for bringing her safely home.

"Oh Cuore," Rydia said, placing her hands on either side of her adopted daughter's face, "Where did you go? Are you alright?"

Cuore kept her gaze averted to the side, but she still whispered, "Yes, I'm fine."

Rydia hugged her again, whispering into her ear, "Everything will be alright. Your home now."

Cuore tried not to cringe as her mother continued to assure her everything was fine before she released her again and gave her a once over, expression dimming at the sight of her dirty and torn clothes, tangled hair and somewhat visible bruising.

In fact, she glared past Cuore, the mothering side of her ready to blame anyone within view for her daughter's ragged appearance and injuries.

However, Cuore gained her attention by gripping her wrist, "I'm fine, don't glare at them. They brought me home, remember?"

Although she looked reluctant, her mother nodded slowly and then hugged her again, "I'm glad your home. I was so excited when I saw the airship I used a warp spell. We should get you back, now, everyone will be so glad to see you."

Cuore's insides churned with anxiety over that statement but she said nothing and trailed after her mother, who cast one more comment of thanks back before leading her off the airship.

The reunion was exactly how Cuore knew it would be.

Hugs and well wishes and grateful comments for her safe return.

All Cuore felt was bitterness. Didn't they care that she had tried to kill all of them? Didn't they care that she had helped Zeromus nearly destroy the world?

Apparently not, as she accepted a brief hug from Izayoi, who teased; "And Kain said he didn't know where you were,"

She smiled at her, "I'm glad your back."

Cuore didn't reply. "_I wish I were glad to be back_…" she thought, troubled. She could hear the Eidolons chattered to be heard, but she was forced to silence them while she dealt with this attention.

Tsukinowa hopped in front of her, appearing out of nowhere, it seemed, and presented an origami crane made of golden paper that shimmered, "For you!" he announced proudly.

Gekkou rolled his eyes and Zangestu teased, "Did you just grab that out of your stash?"

The boy looked annoyed, "I will have you know I made it special. It's not a crane; it's a Phoenix."

Izayoi frowned and plucked it from his palm, "It looks like all the others!"

Cuore was distracted by the four of them bickering by movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned slightly and noticed Leo peeking around one of the curved walls, halfway hidden by a staircase.

When he caught her eye he ducked back and she could hear him scurry away.

Her heart constricted painfully at the realization that her tender relationship with her younger brother may never be the same. Her actions may very well have damaged it beyond repair.

Someone set a hand on her shoulder and said, "Give him time."

Cuore glanced at her father and mumbled, "Time doesn't always make things better…"

It certainly hadn't for the Eidolons. Time had only festered their wounds into a horrible disease that turned them from protectors and allies to monsters.

Edge wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Not always, but sometimes."

When she still refused to look him in the eye he poked her with his free hand until she did, slightly exasperated.

"It's good to have you home."

She nodded slightly, still unsure of it herself.

* * *

_The air was so thick with smoke that there was no way to distinguish anything but vague shapes. People obscured by the haze scattered in all directions, screams tearing the air._

_She could feel the magic on her fingertips and taste the spells on her lips as she spoke the words. Such interesting sensations could be felt along her skin when she cast a spell, even as the fires she had invoked melted the flesh off another specimen of inferior design that dared to get in her way._

_They were annoyances, nothing more, and she dispatched them easily, seeing no reason not too, even when they begged her for something called mercy._

_Such an incomprehensible notion…_

Cuore forcibly woke herself from the dream frantically, having no desire to see and feel and hear another death at the hands of one of the other Maenads.

She was so _tired_ of relieving the destruction of Baron, the shackling of the Eidolons within the Feymarch, the unleashing of the same Eidolons upon the world…

She just wanted it to end.

The nightmares proved what Cuore already knew; she wasn't free of her guilt or shame yet. These memories would haunt her for a long time, possibly forever.

"_So much darkness_," she thought, throwing back the covers and stumbling out of her bed. She wasn't sure where she was trying to go, but her body reacted without prompting, as if by sheer movement she could escape the images and feelings. Sadly, it was more complicated than that and she ended up collapsing on the window seat, breathing heavily.

These dreams, these…visions, were far too realistic for her tastes. Images of the Maenads, images of the Eidolons, before their capture and after, and most frightening of all, images left by Zeromus when he merged with her mind.

She saw the construction of Bab-il as if she'd been there. She heard their language as if it were her own.

"_I'm going to forget who I am_." she thought, terrified.

All this knowledge and data and experiences were clouding her mind. They distracted her and pained her to remember. What if she couldn't sort through them? What if they consumed her completely?

A fresh set of tears blurred her vision and Cuore placed her palms flat against the cool glass of her window, trying to sweep away the hallucination that plagued her now.

What she'd done while under Zeromus's influence was unforgiveable, despite what her parents might say. They might be able to overlook it, but Cuore never could.

Not when she'd drawn the blood of her family and closest friends, not when she'd been so consumed by hatred and anger.

Cuore choked on a sob, remembering the way she'd nearly taken Leo's life. Of everyone he meant the most to her, how could she ever think of harming him?

It was no wonder he avoided her now.

"What have I done…?" she whispered hoarsely, letting her hands fall from the window and rest in her lap, even as she curled into a ball on the seat.

Her whole life she had hated people who only saw her as a Maenad, but they had been right. In the end, that was all she was. Underneath all her learned behaviors and false traits she was a Maenad.

A perfection of life, a seeker of data, a holder of intelligence. A soulless, heartless imitation created for the sole purpose of making everyone they came into contact with suffer.

What a beautifully vile existence.

"Sissy?"

Cuore was startled from her reflections of dread by a soft, hesitant voice filled with youthful innocence.

She snapped her gaze up, surprised at seeing her little brother standing mere feet away from her, fluffy sage colored hair disheveled and a blanket clutched to his chest.

When she didn't say anything, to shocked at seeing him and being caught crying to speak, he bounced on his feet a few times and whispered, "I…heard you crying."

Her brow furrowed in confused, "Your room is in the other tower…" she informed him, words halted through her tears.

Leo averted his gaze, "Well…I…was already up." he admitted before giving his blanket a squeeze. "I can't sleep."

Cuore closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and sagging backwards, feeling drained and unable to look at her brother without seeing the awful display with Anima in the throne room…

Leo leaned forward to peer at her, "Cuore? Are you…okay?"

Fresh tears streaked down her cheeks, unchecked, as Cuore's body was racked with silent sobs.

"N-no, I'm not alright at all." she managed to say.

Leo's hand gently touched her knee, "Please don't cry, sissy." he whispered, "I promise I'll be a better brother."

At that, Cuore looked up again, utterly confused, "What?"

His gaze was on the floor, and he pulled his hand back to grasp his blanket again, "I-I promise not to make you mad or upset again, and then you won't have to leave again. You can stay here, and everything can go back to the way it was."

Leo sniffed, "I'm really sorry, Cuore…"

Despite how oblivious she was to human behavior, she did understand what her brother was saying, though it confused her all the same.

She sat up, still crying, though her voice didn't waver when she spoke, "Leo, none of this is your fault,"

"But, you said it was," he replied innocently, adding quickly, "I don't want to make you sad anymore."

His words only brought more tears to her eyes, and Leo flinched, his own eyes beginning to water as he stared at her, distressed.

"Leo," she murmured, pausing only to wiped tears off her cheeks with the backs of her hands, "None of this was your fault. When I said those things to you, I…wasn't myself. When I tried to-"

She couldn't finish that sentence.

A wave of nausea washed over her and she covered her mouth with a hand, hoping to conceal her revulsion. How could she ever, even under Zeromus's control, try and hurt her little brother?

Leo, however, only wandered over and climbed up onto the window seat, dragging his blanket with him, and settled next to her.

He was crying too, but not nearly as uncontrollably as she was, and he reached out to touch her hand, "Sissy…"

"Oh Leo," Cuore sobbed, "I'm so sorry. So, _so_ sorry!"

She shut her eyes and spoke rapidly, hoping to keep the horror of that day at bay by sheer words alone. "I never meant to hurt you, I wouldn't hurt you, you mean everything to me. You're the best little brother anyone could ever hope for, and I…I'm so sorry, Leo."

Cuore broke down sobbing, and Leo curled up next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder and whispering, "Cuore, it's okay. I'm just glad your home."

She pulled him into a proper embrace, relieved and desperately needing the comfort and closeness of her brother. She tried to stop the flow of tears with little success, but Leo hugged her back and sat with her from what seemed like hours.

Once Cuore had expended all the tears she could, she lightened her hold on her brother and he shifted to peek up at her, his own eyes dry as well.

Cuore sniffed and gently flicked his bangs out of his eyes, trying to think of more ways to apologize to him.

Leo continued to watch her, nothing but admiration and trust shimmering in his eyes. It felt like a stab to the heart for her to see him so forgiving.

"I'm sorry, Leo." she whispered once more, "I'm sorry for hurting you, for saying such awful things to you…I'm sorry you had to see me like that at all."

"Are…you sorry for leaving, too?" he asked quietly, biting his lip, "'cause I kept asking when you were coming back and mom and dad said they didn't know…"

She closed her eyes again, "Yes, I'm sorry for that, too."

They sat in silence for a few minutes but Cuore felt Leo shift in her arms, though he made no moves to get up.

"Mom and dad told me that evil guy from the moon came back, the one they fought all those years ago. They said he was making you do stuff."

Cuore stared at the moon from her window, "I wish it were that simple."

"…They said he's gone now."

At that, she nodded, "Yes."

Leo appeared too hesitate, and then he looked at her, "Then, are you staying here?"

"I don't know Leo." she admitted at a whisper, "I don't belong here. I've done such terrible things…"

"Where do you belong, then?" he asked, looking puzzled.

Cuore licked her chapped lips, "I…don't know."

"I think you should stay here."

She smiled sadly, looking down at him and stroking his hair once more, "Do you forgive me?"

Leo nodded, flashing her a smile, "Yeah." He reached up and wiped drying tears off her cheeks, "Don't cry anymore. I don't like it when you cry, it makes me sad, too."

"I'll try," she told him.

Leo snuggled into her side, "Can I stay here? I can't sleep…"

Cuore took a deep breath, the last remnants of tears making it tremble, before she nodded and adjusted his blanket, "Of course, little brother."

"Goodnight sissy. I love you."

Cuore paused, letting herself actually _hear_ those words before she finished tugging his blanket into place, and kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's note: Well, short or not, I have to say, this chapter...made me feel all...emotional. Maybe that's just me, but I must agree with reviewers' Leo is pretty darn adorable...**

**Also, there is more drama in hte next chapter and also we'll be getting back on track with this whole 'Eidolon' thing, don't worry!**

**Still have a bit to go, and hopefully I can update again soon.**


	23. Bonds

**Ready for a fluff explosion?**

* * *

Cuore woke to a slight chill on one arm, and she quickly realized it was because that arm was pressed against the pane of her window, and all the night and now early morning cold had seeped through.

She shifted, but only a fraction of an inch to avoid jostling her little brother, still sound asleep and curled up next to her. He was half-hugging, half-pushing her away while he slept with a blissfully relaxed expression on his face.

Cuore paused and spent a moment simply studying him, feeling tears begin to burn as her vision blurred.

Leo deserved a better sister, a better friend, a better role model. She was supposed to shield him, to keep him safe, to teach him and guide him and she had thrown all of that away.

Yet, he was willing to forgive her.

She smiled sadly and softly brushed some of his feathery bangs off his forehead. She was lucky to have him as a younger sibling.

Her eyes were still watery, but it wasn't because she felt guilty, it was the complete opposite. She was happy; happy to have him as her brother, happy to be able to spend this moment with him. Cuore loved him, more than she ever thought possible.

The feeling welled in her chest until she smiled, finally dropping her hand so she wouldn't disturb him. He deserved all the sleep he wanted.

As if sensing she was already awake, Leo shifted, mumbling something incoherent, and jamming his elbow into his sister's side by accident.

His eyes wavered, and then opened, taking a moment to settle on her. Cuore smiled, "Good morning."

Leo shifted again, snuggling closer and closing his eyes once more, as if he were going to go back to sleep, "Morning sissy,"

"Did you sleep alright?" Cuore asked, watching as he yawned and opened one eye to look out her window.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yes, however I suspect once I try to move I will be quite stiff, considering I spent the night sitting up and against the cold window."

He giggled, looking up at her with his innocent grin, "Yeah, probably."

Leo sobered slightly and peered at her closer, "Are you really okay today?"

Cuore nodded with as much assurance as she could muster into her expression, "Yes, I am much better. What you said to me…thank you, Leo."

He smiled, sitting up, elbowing her again in the process, and then declaring somewhat sullenly, "I'm hungry."

Cuore grinned, "I suppose we could raid the kitchens a little early today."

Leo nodded eagerly, crawling off the window seat and tugging on her hand. Cuore laughed softly, "In a minute, little brother, I'm still sleepy."

"Well, hurry up!" he said, dashing for the door and dragging his blanket he'd brought with him the night before. His hand was on the doorknob when he glanced back, "I'll go make my bed and then come back and then we can get breakfast."

Cuore nodded, "Reasonable."

True to Leo's word, he was back within a half hour, hair still messy from sleep and with an outfit that was mismatched and haphazardly thrown on.

Cuore raised an eyebrow as she finished tying a ribbon in her hair to hold it off her face.

He grinned sheepishly, "What?"

"Like you don't know," she teased, ruffling his hair as she walked by.

Leo fell into step beside her and she was pleasantly surprised when he slipped his hand into hers as they descended the first staircase.

"I'm glad your home." he said. Cuore slowed her pace to make it easier for him to keep up as he continued to chatter, "Mom and dad were really worried about you…and I think they had a fight."

Cuore glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

Leo hesitated, "Well, I don't know, just…they haven't been talking to each other very much…"

Cuore frowned, concerned over this bit of news, but Leo was already continuing, "Mom was crying the other day, too. And Izayoi told me not to bother her. But now that your home, everything can go back to normal and everything will be fine."

He glanced up at her, a hopeful expression on his face, "Right?"

Cuore tried to smile, "I hope so, little brother. I truly hope so."

She squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture as they turned into the kitchens. There were only a handful of people present this time of day, and Cuore ducked her head, hoping to avoid nasty looks or any sort of remarks.

But then again, this was her home. Here it would be rare for someone to treat her any differently.

Still, the fact that she had been repudiated as a princess was lingering in the back of her mind. No wonder no one used titles around her. She didn't have one.

Leo was busy peeking onto tables with a less than satisfied scowl on his face and she watched, amused, as he continued this trend down the length of a whole table.

"What are you looking for?" she finally asked, plucking a couple of berries from a bowl as she trailed after him.

"I don't know," he admitted, pouting, "I'll know it when I see it."

Cuore rolled her eyes, still amused, and munched on her own snack until she had finished them. Leo, in the meantime, had settled on some sort of sweet roll that had just come out of the oven.

The baker shot him a somewhat annoyed look when he snatched it and scurried away with a quick word of thanks and Cuore shrugged apologetically before following him.

As they walked, she finally frowned and asked, "Leo, don't you want to talk about your first summoning?"

Much to her surprise, he sagged, "That's all anyone wants to talk about…"

"What's wrong?" Cuore asked, resting her hands on his shoulder lightly. The touch wasn't enough to stall his movements and so he kept walking with a loud sigh.

"Everyone keeps asking me about that. Mom and dad and _everyone_. I don't get what the big deal is…" Leo muttered.

Cuore blinked, "It is a big deal, little brother. You're first Eidolon, and such a powerful entity, too. It's rare Eidolons bond to summoners so early and without a test."

He was still frowning, eyes downcast, "Yeah, but I don't even know how I did it…" He pulled free of her grip and kicked at the floor with his feet, leaving Cuore to catch up.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling badly for bringing it up.

Leo shook his head, "No, its okay, I just don't really have anything to say about it."

Cuore fell into step beside him again but after a moment he paused and looked up at her, hesitantly mentioning, "I don't even know what happened."

Cuore could hear the tremble of fear in his words and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, whispering, "We should talk."

He frowned, but nodded, and then dashed down a hallway and around a corner, heading towards the nearest exit from the castle. Cuore sighed but followed, easily catching up with his shorter stride, though she kept her distance until they entered the gardens and Leo stopped.

He had chosen a rather overgrown section and he ducked under some vines that had gotten out of control, appearing to devour the trellis they were originally intended to climb. Cuore followed him and looked around the area he had a found; it was closed in and up against the outer wall of the garden. The vines and other bushes formed a sort of den that was mostly hidden from view and would be easily overlooked.

Leo sniffed, "I hide out here sometimes."

She smiled at him, "You found a good spot. I didn't even know this was here."

"They'll probably trim all this back once it's warmer out…" he muttered, trailing his hand across a knot of vines.

Cuore waited patiently for her brother to decide if he wanted to talk to her or not. His first summoning seemed to have affected him poorly and Cuore feared for his reaction to the art all together.

"Mom said the Eidolon I summoned is called Alexander." Leo mentioned, glancing at her, "But…shouldn't I have known that if I called him?"

Cuore considered this, "I…don't know. I had understood you needed to know the name of an Eidolon before they would come to you."

He frowned, "That's what I thought, too, but…"

Cuore sat down on the ground, crossing her legs, and nodded to her little brother, "Leo, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded and plopped down too, sighing heavily. Too heavily then was appropriate for his age, she was sure.

"Well, I remember a lot of stuff happening all at once. There were monsters and mom and dad were there but then they left and I…" he paused and averted his gaze guiltily, "I got mad because they left me with Izayoi and ran off…I wanted to help, even though I was really scared when I saw the monsters." He wrinkled his nose, "They were uglier than the monsters we have around the castle…"

Cuore tried not to shiver, the memory of the radiation poisoned fiends still fresh in her mind.

He sniffed again and continued his story, "I…ran away from Izayoi, and I went outside, onto one of the balconies, and I just wanted to help but I couldn't remember any of my lessons on magic. I think…I think that's when I summoned Alexander, because I remember feeling funny and there was a light and everything."

Cuore blinked, "But, you don't remember after that?"

Leo shook his head, eyes round with worry, "I think I fell asleep, because I don't remember anything until Izayoi found me. I was really tired, and I asked about you and mom and dad…"

"Fascinating…" she murmured, confused, although she wished she could tell her brother something to make him feel better. His fingers were twisting the fabric of his other sleeve and bunching it up as he spoke and his expression was despondent.

What Cuore understood of summoning made what Leo had told her impossible. Still, as she was a Maenad, she had access to a limited amount of her mother's memories. Rydia had done something very similar in her early life, when her village had been destroyed. She'd summoned an Eidolon without prior approval.

"_Your brother has an incredible aptitude for the summoning arts_." a gentle, feminine voice whispered.

Cuore's eyes widened and she exclaimed aloud, "Phoenix!"

Leo gave her a funny look and she apologetically explained, "Sorry, Phoenix was talking to me…well, not…oh, never mind."

He stared at her but then grinned, "It's okay. I know you talk to them in your head."

Cuore was relieved and took a moment to reach out to Phoenix.

"_You are back with us_,"

The Eidolon laughed softly, "_So to speak, yes, though I must ask that you not summon me today. I'm still recovering._"

Cuore nodded, "_Of course_."

Phoenix hummed, "_Tell your brother not to worry too much over this summoning. From what I remember of Alexander he is a good soul, and has the heart of a protector. It was likely that desire to help that drew Alexander to your brother_."

Cuore frowned, brows furrowed in confusion, "_I don't understand. I thought there was more to a summoning that what Leo did._"

Phoenix sighed, "_Has that knowledge passed away as well? So much true history has been lost, it seems. I have a lot of catching up to do. Summoning was not always the way it is now. Your brother should have nothing to fear, or regret_."

Cuore relayed the Eidolon's message out loud for her brother, still puzzled over what she truly meant, though the words did seem to make Leo feel better.

"I don't want to do something wrong," he told her.

Phoenix mentioned to Cuore, "_Destined one, I must rest again_."

Cuore bid her farewell, quickly getting distracted by Leo, who asked another question. "I didn't really get to see what Alexander looked like. Did you?"

"I didn't really either since I was on the airship, but I remember his huge wings." she replied.

"Bird wings?" Leo asked.

Cuore smiled, "Angel wings."

Her brother seemed impressed, "I guess he sounds pretty cool. I don't want to have any stupid looking Eidolons."

Cuore raised an eyebrow, "Is there such a thing?"

At this, he looked sheepish, "Well, don't tell anyone, but I think the Sylphs are kind of silly…"

Cuore chuckled, and stood, mentioning as she did, "We have to get you to classes."

Leo pouted, "I was hoping you'd forget about that…"

"I may have just gotten back, but you can't fool me, little brother."

* * *

Cuore spent the rest of the day avoiding her family or any familiar faces. She chatted with a few of her Eidolons, though Phoenix remained out of reach, resting.

In the evening she was on her way back to her room for the night, arms bundled with books on magic in the hopes that reading them would give her inspiration on how to free the lost Eidolons.

Before she could climb the staircase, however, Gekkou stopped her. She frowned, having some idea what he was going to say before he even spoke the single word.

"Dinner."

She sighed and looked away, feeling her insides writhe with the idea of attending a family dinner at this point in time.

He held his hands out and she passed the books to him, muttering her thanks, and then walking swiftly down the hallway, back the way she'd come.

* * *

Cuore said very little throughout the course of the dinner, and it was only Leo who could prompt a reply from her. Her parents acted as though nothing had happened.

They acted like she had never left, had never tried to hurt them, had never found the Eidolon crystals. They didn't mention Zeromus, or the Eidolons, or any of it.

She picked at her food, not really hungry, as Leo repeated some of what Phoenix had said in regards to Alexander.

Rydia looked surprised and whispered, "Leo,"

He sulked, "But mom, I wanted to tell her. Besides, Cuore knows about summoning…"

At that, she glanced up, still poking at her plate with her fork, "I'm not a summoner and I never will be. The way I call these Eidolons…it's different, Leo."

He looked confused as well as mopey, and sagged back in his chair, chastised.

"Well, we don't need to talk about that anyway." Rydia muttered, sounding unhappy.

Cuore frowned, wondering why her mother insisted on avoiding such a topic. But she wondered if she knew the answer as she studied the look written on her mother's face. Rydia was worried, and sad, and perhaps _she_ didn't want to discuss it.

"May I be excused?" Cuore asked, feeling uncomfortable, "I need to get back to researching how to free the lost Eidolons. I borrowed some books from the library today."

At mention of the lost ones, her parents exchanged a glance. Cuore narrowed her eyes, not liking what she saw.

"Are you…sure that's a good idea?" her father asked, his expression uneasy.

She stared at him, having not expected that to be said this evening. "What?"

Rydia spoke up quietly, "Maybe you should wait on that for a while."

Cuore shifted her puzzled gaze to the summoner, "What? Why?"

At this, they looked at each other again and Cuore scowled, feeling a spark of indignation, "Is this because the archfiends are included? Because if it is, that's not fair. They didn't have any choice in the matter."

"It's more about you not pushing yourself too much, too soon." Edge replied, "Though yes, I don't think anyone is thrilled with the idea of the archfiends running around again."

Cuore glared at him, "You would say that,"

"Cuore!" Rydia said, sounding surprised by her daughter's tone, "We're only worried about you."

She looked away, "I wish everyone would stop worrying about me."

"We're your parents, we can't shut that part off." her father commented, frowning slightly. "Why are you getting so defensive?"

Cuore glared at the table top, "Because…your both acting like nothing happened!" She looked up, distressed, "Everyone is pretending that everything is fine and it's not!"

Rydia sighed sadly and closed her eyes, hanging her head while Edge just looked confused.

"Everything isn't alright?" he asked, sounding unsure. Apparently this was news to him.

Cuore threw open her hands, "How would anything be alright? How can you just…ignore what happened?! You can't just wish this all away; I made mistakes, I hurt people, why can't you see that?!"

"But it's over now," Rydia said, reached across the table to grasp her hand, "We want you to feel safe here, to know that it's all finished."

Cuore pulled her hand away, "But it isn't over. I have a promise to keep to free the Eidolons."

"That's what started this whole mess," Edge complained, almost too himself, it seemed. But Cuore just felt another spark of anger.

"Don't blame this on them."

"I'm not!"

"They aren't what started it." she continued, "They didn't do anything wrong."

Her mother pleaded with her, drawing her attention, "Then, what did start all of this? When did we hurt you so much, Cuore?"

The teen paused, trying to remember what the first offense was; when that first seed of bitterness took root and gave Zeromus his foothold in her mind.

But then it was clear as day, the whole reason she was angry.

"You lied to me." Cuore admitted, "You started keeping secrets and…I felt betrayed. I felt like…maybe you'd always been lying to me…"

Rydia looked saddened, but her father merely pointed out, "You lied to us, too. I had to hear from Izayoi, after you left, that you were upset we sent you away."

His tone softened, "Why didn't _you_ tell us?"

"Why didn't you figure it out?!" she shot back, "You sent me away, how did you think it would make me feel?!"

"You never used to keep secrets," her mother whispered and Cuore just remarked acidly, "I learn by observation."

The words were out of her mouth before she even realized it, and the woman flinched, as if struck. Cuore had wanted to hurt her, in a way, but she realized how horrible it sounded a moment too late.

Leo whimpered, drawing everyone's attention as his eyes watered, "Please, don't fight…"

Cuore instantly regretted bringing any of this up, not wanting to hurt her brother ever again, and she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

She didn't wait or give them a chance to reply; she turned and left the room swiftly, hurrying away from all the emotions and to her room, intent on trying to keep her promise.

The Eidolons had other ideas.

"_Talk about ignoring what happened_," Midgardsormr said with a hint of irony.

Barbariccia snorted, "_A little hypocritical, aren't we_?"

Cuore sighed and tried to re-read the passage she was looking at, "_I'm trying to concentrate_."

"_You know_," Cagnazzo said conversationally, "_If I had people that loved me as much as your parents love you, I'd probably treat them better._"

"_Those bonds we have in life should be treasured_." Anima agreed.

Cuore groaned and rested her head in her hands, "I know." She complained out loud, voice muffled by her hands, "You guys can feel my guilt, can't you? No need to rub it in."

"_You should apologize_." Rubicante informed her.

"_Yup_," Midgardsormr seconded.

She sighed, "And I will."

"…_You're not moving_," Barbariccia told her impatiently.

Cuore made a face, "Right now?"

"_Why wait? Time doesn't make things better, remember_?" Cagnazzo pointed out.

"_It would be illogical to wait_." Ultima said, surprising Cuore she would get involved.

"They're probably asleep."

"_Then wake them up_." Scarmiglione countered.

Cuore sighed and closed the book, asking, "You're not going to let me avoid this, are you?"

"_It's for your own good_." Rubicante told her.

Persuaded, she stood and muttered under her breath as she threw on clothing more suitable for walking around and exited her room.

The Eidolons continued to give her unwanted advice about what to say all the way up until she was standing at her parent's door. Then they fell oddly silent, making Cuore frown, no matter how glad she was for the privacy.

She knocked only once and the door eased open slightly, making her bite her lip and glance inside. She could hear voices in the adjacent room and she swallowed, stepping inside the round room that served as more of a living space than anything else.

Cuore felt a little badly for the late night visit and brushed at her hair nervously, wondering exactly what she was going to say, despite the Eidolon's guidance.

"I never thought she'd hate me so much."

Cuore flinched, hearing the sorrow displayed so raw in her mother's voice.

"I should have known, but I didn't see it." she continued woefully, "My poor little girl…"

"Rydia, she doesn't hate you."

Cuore paused, waiting to her the summoner's reply to her father, but all she heard was a sigh. She swallowed again and then knocked lightly on the doorframe before slowly glancing inside and speaking quietly, "I…came to say I was sorry."

Rydia looked startled by her appearance, and Cuore very nearly ran right then and there, fearing their reactions. But her father beckoned her inside with a wave of his hand and called her name softly so she hesitated only briefly before slipping inside with another nervous brush at her hair.

"I'm sorry about dinner…I wasn't really being fair." she told them quietly. The atmosphere in the room was dense, and Cuore felt that speaking to loudly would somehow shatter the world to pieces at that moment in time.

"No, you were being honest." Rydia whispered, gaze downcast, "I never meant to hurt you so,"

Cuore sighed, "Mom, please, _stop_. It's not your fault."

Both of them were looking at her and she hesitated, despising the sudden attention. She felt a mental shove from her Eidolons and so continued, averting her gaze in the hopes it would give her courage.

"I know you didn't want to send me away. My magic was out of control, and there was nothing anyone here could do for me. I just…I missed you, when I was gone. And everything felt so strange when I got back…my telepathy, and then the Eidolons and I…"

Cuore closed her eyes, "It hurt when I found out all the secrets you were keeping."

"If this is about the council's stupid-" Edge started to say, still sounding rather put out by that situation.

She chuckled dryly, cutting him off, "I don't care about the council. I don't really want to be the heir. I don't care about being a princess. What I _care_ about is…"

She trailed off, but she wasn't sure why. She knew what the root of all this was, but for some strange, illogical reason, she couldn't just say it.

There was a mental and emotional block, there, and finally she traced it back, digging up old memories, old feelings.

Fear.

It was morbidly amusing that the first sensation she had ever felt was the same one that held her prisoner now.

Cuore was afraid to tell them what the real problem was.

But too much had happened and still needed to be mended to let it control her anymore. It was because of fear that Zeromus had been so readily able to use her, and trick her, and it was fear that guided her steps down a path she didn't want to be on anymore.

"_This has to stop_." she thought, "_Fear of failure, fear of imperfection, fear of being alone, fear of what people will think, fear of thinking, feeling, speaking. Fear of myself. It has to stop_."

Cuore glanced at her parents, forcing herself to look them in the eye as she finally overcame her fear.

"I don't care about the council's choice, or the Eidolon's choice. I don't care that you sent me away, or even that you lied to me just so long as…"

For reasons she didn't understand, tears leaked from her eyes as she admitted, "So long as you're proud of me. So long as…you think of me as your daughter and you don't regret bringing me back with you."

The tears came in waves, now, and through her sobs she kept talking, feeling oddly happy at pouring out such unpleasant feelings.

"I'm never going to be a summoner, or a princess, or a ninja or anything, really, and I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I know I haven't turned out like you thought I would. I just want you to be proud of me."

Cuore hadn't noticed her parents had stood until they embraced her, and then she squeezed her eyes shut, silently crying. Her mother spoke first, one arm around her shoulders while the other hand caressed her teal locks.

"Oh, my little girl!" she whispered tearfully, "How could I be anything but proud of you? Look at the young woman you've become, look at all the things you've accomplished!"

Cuore was puzzled, "But I haven't done anything…"

"Let's see," her father said, hugging her almost too tightly, "You've come back from the moon, tricked the two of us into_ finally_ getting married, been to the Feymarch, beaten me in a duel, beaten Kain's _conceited apprentice_ in a duel, rescued a handful of forgotten Eidolons, helped Cid build an airship, traveled the world, _saved_ the world and _finally_ got rid of Zeromus."

He released her enough to catch her gaze, "And you're only sixteen. Besides, I'm sure I've forgotten something in there."

Cuore laughed through her tears, "I helped defeat a mist monster comprised of rotten souls, too."

Rydia pulled back, "A what?"

"Long story."

Her mother shook her head, "There's time for all your stories." She hugged her again, and Cuore whispered into her ear, "I don't hate you."

Rydia squeezed her tightly, and Edge stepped back, mentioning, "She probably can't breathe, you know."

Her mother loosened her hold slowly, seeming reluctant to let go, and she paused to look at her and study her face, a motion Cuore found worrisome.

But her mother just smiled and brushed her hair back, whispering, "Welcome home."

Cuore smiled slowly, finally feeling like she _was_ home, and jumped to embrace them both again, one at a time, before she stepped back and said once more, "I'm sorry."

Edge took her hands in his, "No, _I'm_ sorry. You were right when you said we shouldn't have kept things from you. We should have told you about the council, and about Asura's decisions and we should have tried to keep you here in the first place with us, rather than send you away."

Rydia stroked her arm, "We missed you too, you know."

Cuore smiled and nodded, "I know. And Asura was right…I'm not a summoner, and I'm alright with that. I still intend to free the lost Eidolons, however."

"And I'm not done arguing with said council." her father muttered.

Cuore sighed, "Dad, let it go."

"I think its stupid." he retorted, frowning.

Rydia snorted, "Just like Asura's verdict, which I am also arguing about…"

Cuore shook her head, "I mean it; let it go, both of you. It's enough for me to have my family. It's enough for me to know that Leo still loves me, and that I love him. It's enough to know that you two are proud of me and that you still see me as your daughter. Nothing else matters. Let people think what they want to think."

"When did you get so wise?" Edge asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Rydia looked smug, "That's from my side of the family."

"Hey!"

Cuore giggled, finally feeling like everything was, in fact, back to normal.

As normal as things ever were here.

They talked long into the night, Cuore confessing all the things she'd kept from them since she'd been back from the Feymarch, telling them the stories of her travels, of finding the lost Eidolons, of how much they bickered. She told them of the strange occurrences on Mount Ordeals, of the darkness there and how they'd fought together.

Her parents caught her up on all the things she'd missed while she'd been gone, including another visit from the seneschal who attempted to rearrange the library and incurred Rydia's wrath over the subject.

When Cuore finally began to doze off, she felt her mother embrace her once more, kiss her forehead and tell her she loved her. Her father gave her similar treatment but also picked her up and carried her back to her room so she could sleep.

They both told her she needed rest above all else.

They also promised to help the lost Eidolons.

* * *

Cuore slept fitfully that night and was awoken by her brother shaking her awake with a wide grin on his face.

"Cuore!" he said happily, "Come on, get up. Mom's making breakfast."

She blinked, "Right now?"

"Yeah!"

Leo pulled her from her bed and she stumbled after him, shivering when her bare feet touched the stone in the hallways. He herded her towards the kitchens, chattering about how he hoped they weren't having raisins.

"Why would we have raisins?" Cuore asked, still sleepy and trying to keep up with her brother's mind.

He frowned, "Tsukinowa says people put them in pancakes. Why would anyone do that?"

She smiled and wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders, "You need to remember to not listen to everything Tsuki tells you."

"Yeah, he makes stuff up." Leo agreed, nodding.

They entered the kitchens and Cuore was surprised to see that it was empty, save for her parents. She looked around and Leo answered her unasked question; "Mom says sometimes she hates living here because everyone does stuff for her all the time."

"Leo, when did you hear that?" Edge asked turning around.

He looked sheepish and flashed a guilty smile, "Um…this morning…"

Rydia frowned, turning away from whatever she was mixing to stare at him, "I'm pretty sure you overheard what was supposed to be a private conversation."

There was a stern tone in her voice.

Leo looked chastised, but hardly remorseful, and Cuore smiled at the scene. She wasn't amused her brother was getting in trouble, but she was happy to be home.

Truly home.

Cuore was pleased to have a normal breakfast with her family. She couldn't remember the last time they had, but finally Rydia was distracted by Leo pulling apart everything on his plate and examining it more intently then even Cuore had when she was his age.

"What are _you_ doing?" their mother asked, making a face.

"I'm checking for raisins." Leo responded, poking at his eggs, "I hate raisins."

Edge blinked, "Everyone hates raisins in their eggs."

Rydia sent him a look that silently said "_not helping_" and returned her attention to her son, "I promise you there aren't any in there."

He sighed in relief and started eating, "Good."

"You can thank Tsuki for that one," Cuore mentioned, pushing a glass of milk away from her and closer to her brother, who actually liked it.

"We can blame a lot on Tsuki." her father commented quietly.

Cuore and Leo exchanged a glance and a giggle.

After their meal Cuore was surprised when her mother mentioned that she had an idea of which books to look into in the library.

"You mean…now?" Cuore asked, blinking up at her.

"Of course now." Edge said, "We told you we'd help."

Cuore glanced between them, "I…know, but I thought…don't you have duties to attend too?"

At her comment, her father looked embarrassed and her mother grinned, "Oh, didn't you hear? King's sick today."

She set her hands on his shoulders, "And I'm being a good wife and taking care of him."

Cuore raised an eyebrow, "Sick, huh?"

"Yup." Edge said, nodding, "terrible headache."

Leo perked up from across the room, overhearing yet another conversation, "Can I be sick today, too?"

"No." their father answered automatically.

His shoulders slumped, "That's not fair."

Rydia leaned down so Leo couldn't hear, "It really isn't fair. One day probably won't matter…"

"You're the one who always insists he go to classes," Edge replied, looking at her in surprise.

She shrugged one shoulder, "Well, maybe today I want our family to be together." She smiled, "Don't you?"

Cuore bit back a giggle, knowing that her mother was going to get her way. She always did.

Her father sighed, "Alright, Leo, you're suddenly sick as well."

He cheered and ran over, pulling himself to a stop using Cuore's arm and promptly hugging it with his own, "Thanks!"

* * *

The library was empty, which meant there was no need to clear it out for the supposedly 'sick' family. They had passed Izayoi in the hallway on the way here and she had given them an appraising look.

"You look better." she commented sarcastically to her cousin, who just shot her a grin.

"Nope, still horribly ill."

She was obviously unconvinced, though the only thing she said was; "Mm."

Cuore had grinned at the familiar sound effect when Leo declared with a cheerful smile, "I'm sick too!"

Izayoi snorted, "Of course. Like father like son."

She continued along her way, commenting, "Let me know if you need anything."

Cuore had actually been surprised she hadn't scolded them more.

Now they sat in the library, the two ladies pouring over books and discarding them almost as soon as they pulled them out while Leo flipping through some of his own books and peered at them whenever they stopped to discuss something.

Edge was thinking outside the box, as it were.

"What about just trying to shatter these crystals?" he asked, turning a blue one over in his hands.

Cuore didn't look up from the book she was reading, "I don't know that I'm ready to try that course of action yet."

"_Cuore_," Cagnazzo hissed, "_make him put me down before he decides to try it_."

She could hear the distress lacing the drowned king's tone and she glanced over her shoulder at her father, "Cagnazzo is worried you're going to try it. He wants you to put him down."

Edge rolled his eyes and set the crystal down, next to the others that were littering one tabletop.

It wasn't long before he spoke up again and Rydia sighed at the interruption.

"Hey, which one of these is Rubicante's?"

Cuore frowned and turned around slowly, "I…don't think you really need to know that."

"It's not hard to guess." he commented, pointing to the two red ones, "They are color coded, and I know the one you wear as a necklace is Carbuncle, so…"

He picked up Rubicante's crystal and tossed it a couple of times between his hands, "What about summoning them out and _then_ smashing the crystals?"

Rydia briefly met his eyes and glared at him, "You are obsessed with smashing things. The answer lies in magic, not brute force."

"Says you," he teased, tossing the red crystal high in the air before catching it, "Besides, you're the one who does all the research-y stuff. I'm the one who comes up with the unconventional ideas."

"My _research-y stuff_ as you put it is a lot more helpful then your unconventional ideas." Rydia retorted, not entirely amused.

Edge grinned, "Tower of Bab-il."

"The Giant of Bab-il."

"The Falcon."

"The moon."

"I was going to say that; the moon."

"Bahamut."

"Your fault to begin with. Ifrit battle, Eblan."

"I should be allowed to count that one too. True moon."

Cuore watched them trade one word answers back and forth, amused, until she heard Rubicante sigh, "_Cuore, I don't mean to whine like Cagnazzo, but I'm getting a little motion sick_."

She nodded and stood, walking over and snatching his crystal out of the air before Edge could catch it again.

He stared at her, disappointed, and she frowned, though said nothing and just set the crystal next to Barbariccia's. Her voice rang in Cuore's head; "_He'd better not pick mine up next_…"

Rydia closed a book with a sigh, "That had promise, but I doubt it will work on something this complex."

"Which theory was that?" Cuore asked, sitting back down.

"Using a modified form of dispel. But the problem is, from what I remember about white magic, it can only undo temporary changes, not something like…this."

Cuore nodded, "Yes, very true." She tapped her fingertips against the tabletop, "I know that the spell that originally did this is lost to the fringes of time, but the idea should be enough for me to comprehend this…"

Rydia smiled, noting her frustration, and asked, "Tell me about that. About how the Eidolons were imprisoned to begin with."

Cuore glanced at the crystals and, with the permission of the Eidolons, relayed a less detailed version of their stories.

"Ancient Mysidia discovered the process first. They tested it on an unwilling victim first, and the result was…well, the Eidolon was deformed and the summoner died. I'm not sure how, but other countries got ahold of this process and used it too…It's like…"

Cuore shivered, remembering a horrid memory she'd had in a dream, a memory of the separation process.

"It feels like your soul and body are ripped apart and then put back together incorrectly. It feels like being trapped and distorted yet oddly free, all at the same time. I know that they are trapped in the crystals because magic is a form of energy that travels in waves like sound and light but…I don't know how to get them out and it's driving me crazy!"

Her mother pat the back of her hand, "I know, and this will take time. But we will find a way."

Cuore smiled thankfully at her, though she still felt badly she hadn't thought of something already. What good was all this knowledge in her head if she couldn't use it to help people?

"I just want them to be free. I want them to get their lives back." Cuore admitted softly. She was attached to the lost Eidolons in ways she never thought possible, and she didn't regret meeting them or promising them anything, even if the outcome had been unpleasant up until now.

"You can summon them out, though, right?" Edge asked.

She nodded, "Of course, but it's not the same."

"True, but at least they don't have to be confined all the time."

Cuore nodded absently, "It should be so simple to just keep them in that state…just as easy as calling their names and having them come. To keep them in our world…"

"You probably wouldn't want to do that here, anyway." Leo commented, glancing up from his own book filled with paintings.

Cuore turned in her chair to look at him curiously, "Why not?"

"'Cause Eidolons aren't from here." he replied, shrugging, "It's like when Krile jumped out of the pond a couple of weeks ago."

"Krile?" Cuore asked in confusion, not familiar with that name.

Rydia spared her a glance and supplied, "One of the koi fish."

"Oh." she muttered in response. In all her time in Eblan she'd never known the koi fish had names.

Leo's expression turned pouty, "Since mom and dad won't give me a little sister-"

At this, Edge rolled his eyes and Rydia sighed. Cuore stifled a giggle as her brother continued, "-or a pet, I decided to name the koi fish."

He sighed dramatically and went back to his story, "Anyway, Krile jumped out of the pond and was flopping around and Zangestu told me that it was because fish can't breathe outside of water. They aren't like us. So, we put her back in the pond and she was fine."

He looked at each member of his family in turn, "Won't the same thing happen if you try to release the Eidolons here? They don't live here. They live in the Feymarch."

Cuore stared at him, surprised and impressed. Rydia looked likewise proud and sheepish, probably because she hadn't thought of it.

Edge just made a face, "And when did _you_ get so wise?"

Leo beamed and Rydia commented, "Also from my side of the family."

"Everything can't be from your side. Where's the stuff that comes from mine?"

While her parents bantered, Cuore considered her options. She still didn't know how to free them, but Leo was right; she needed to be in the Feymarch to do it.

Still, traveling all the way there would be hard, and she had a feeling that the home coming wouldn't be a joyous occasion.

"_What choice do I have_?" she thought, reaching out to ask the Eidolons their advice.

"_Your brother is probably correct_," Anima said, "_It makes sense we would have to be there_."

Cuore nodded, "_Still, I hate to force this on you_."

"_What must be done, Cuore_." Rubicante told her, "_We've known all along that we'd have to face our home coming sooner or later. There's no getting around it, I'm afraid_."

"Then, we go to the Feymarch." she whispered out loud.

* * *

**Author's Note:** To the Feymarch!

I really should have gotten this done sooner, but I got distracted by one-shots...

Anyway, yes, to the Feymarch next, you can guess how much fun that will be. This chapter...I was really worried about writing it. It had to be perfect, with enough drama in it to make it seem realistic. I'm fairly happy with the outcome, I hope all of you are as well.

Also, I had forgotten just how much fun Rydia and Edge are to write...

I know I orignally said 30 chapters, but now I'm thinking 28, just seeing how things are going. Either way, we're on the home stretch, here.

As always, thanks for reading!

(Also, to the reviewers who wanted to know if they held hands; No, no they did not...not yet, anyway.)


	24. Dissonance

"What do you mean there's no airship?" Edge said, looking put out.

Kain was frowning, "I mean there isn't one." he said in all seriousness.

"What, Baron suddenly ran out?" Edge joked, only to have Kain glare at him and retort tartly, "Actually yes, exactly that."

His gaze shifted off to the side, through his tone was still annoyed, "We have nine airships and of those nine, only five are cleared for travel in the Underworld. Of those five, two are undergoing maintenance and one is still in pieces, I believe, in the Tower of Bab-il and _someone_ hasn't given us clearance in their airspace to go get it."

Cuore winced on the last one, knowing that was partially her fault. Kain was staring significantly at her parents and Edge caught on after a second, "Oh, was that in one of those letters you sent me? Yeah, I didn't read those."

Kain looked irritated, but said nothing.

Rydia spoke up next, which was probably a good thing, considering, and asked, "But wait, you said five, so where are the other two?"

At this, Kain scowled again, "One is being loaned out to Troia, because _apparently_ the Epopts didn't want to take a boat to Mysidia and the other is currently being used by Edward for some such nonsense."

Cuore frowned, "It seems that everyone but Baron has use of Baron's ships."

Kain sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You have no idea. It's because Cecil and Rosa are incapable of saying no."

"But you're saying no to us, right now." Edge pointed out, still annoyed, "What good is knowing people in high places if you can't get stuff from them."

Cuore made a face and Rydia rolled her eyes but Kain was unmoved.

"I don't know, what good is it knowing you?"

"You're extra grumpy today," Edge remarked.

Kain shook his head, ignoring the comment completely, "I don't have an airship for you to use to go to the Feymarch. Even if I did, I don't have anyone to pilot it for you."

"I can pilot it."

"Anyone licensed." Kain amended, sparing him another quick glare, "There are laws."

"There didn't used to be," Edge grumbled. Rydia smacked his shoulder.

Cuore frowned, "How long will we have to wait?"

"That, I don't know. I wasn't told how long they would be out of commission." the dragoon replied, shaking his head.

Someone called his name from down the hall and he groaned before turning around, "What?"

Kieran stopped a few feet away and gave him a once over, "You're extra grumpy today."

Rydia raised a hand to hide her smile. Edge just chuckled out loud.

Kain sighed heavily again and Cuore glanced at Kieran, wondering if he was going to make a comment on their presence. He didn't even glance their way.

"Your late." he reminded his mentor.

Edge pointed at him, "He can drive the airship for us."

Kieran glanced between them, "Wait, what?"

"Not licensed for the Underworld." Kain answered. "Besides, were you not listening? There isn't even a _ship_."

Her father was not deterred, "But when there is a ship we'll need a pilot. Ceodore I'm sure owes us a favor."

Kieran snorted, "Definitely not licensed."

"Above or below." Kain muttered, shaking his head.

Rydia sighed, "Well, then…I suppose we'll have to wait until both a ship and a pilot are available. Rosa will probably be happy to have guests."

Kieran looked mildly curious, "Why do you guys need an airship anyway?"

Cuore noticed how her parents exchanged a glance, looking displeased at his question. Cuore, however, saw no reason to hide the truth and replied, "We're going to the Feymarch."

"Ah." he said, nodding.

Kain glared at them, "And I was telling them we don't have a ship."

"Not one cleared for the Underworld, no." Kieran seconded, shaking his head after a moment. "The cost to run these around like we do is ridiculous. Fuel expenses, crew wages…I don't know why we always cater to everyone who is too lazy to walk or ride a boat."

"Then we'll pay you," Edge said, making a face, "Seriously…"

"We are not a ferry service!" the dragoon snapped.

They all looked at him, surprised, but Cuore could tell he wasn't entirely mad at them. Well, not all of his anger, anyway.

"We should make a class of transport vessels for people and goods so our military craft wouldn't constantly be tied up." Kieran said, shrugging, "I've been telling Cid that for forever but he never listens to anybody."

Rydia nodded, "Makes sense."

"Yes, very good idea. I take back five percent of the bad things I said about you." Edge commented with a general wave in his direction.

Kieran frowned, "…Thanks."

Kain was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache, "Look, all of this is beside the point. There is no ship; there is no pilot for the ship that isn't available."

"And your still late." his apprentice reminded him.

He sighed, "Yes, and I'm still late."

Cuore bit her lip, and Edge frowned, "So what? You want us to turn around and go home?"

"I don't care what you do." Kain replied, already turning halfway around to walk away, "We don't have an airship and I'm not sure when we will."

Mentor and apprentice left without further comment and Rydia sighed after they had departed from view.

"I suppose it's all fine and good. I need to apologize to Rosa anyway." the summoner mused.

Edge nodded, "Probably."

"You're coming with me," she informed him, shifting her gaze.

He looked surprised, "Why? I'm not the one who got in a fight with her."

"No, but you did snap at Cecil."

"So what?"

Cuore tuned her parents out for a second and pondered their options, feeling badly that yet another roadblock would keep her from her promise. The Eidolons were patient, but she felt that they had waited longer enough.

"Cuore,"

The sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts and she glanced up, noticing her parents were starting to walk away.

She blinked, realizing they were expecting her to follow them, but she had other ideas.

"I…if it would be alright, I'd like to take a walk." she said, feeling a little badly, "But please, tell Rosa and Cecil I'm sorry too. I'll apologize properly but I…"

Her parents exchanged a glance and then nodded their consent, although her mother worriedly told her to be careful.

Cuore flashed them a smile, "Aren't I always?"

Rydia sighed and glanced at Edge, "_That's_ from your side of the family."

* * *

Cuore was courageous, but even she wasn't brave enough to seek Kieran out directly so instead she found Ceodore. Besides, she needed to mend that relationship, too.

Not that she suspected it would be any trouble. He was forgiving and grateful she was alright, accompanying her on her walk outside the castle.

"Won't the Feymarch make you age again?" he asked after she told him where they were headed.

Cuore smiled at the question, "Yes, but not right away. There's an adjustment period. I'm hoping to be finished before it affects any of us. Still, we had to convince Leo to stay behind."

Ceodore nodded, "I bet that was fun."

"He was…not pleased. Apparently he wants to have an adventure of his own," she remarked, glancing off to the side without really seeing the homes they were passing.

"Cuore, you didn't just seek me out to chat," the prince commented, giving her a knowing look.

She felt a tinge of guilt, "I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I only show up when I need favors…"

"Or airships."

She could tell he's teasing her and she chuckled, still feeling guilty, before continuing, "Ceodore, you know what I mean. You're my friend, and I did want to have a chat, as you said."

He grinned, "I know, but still, you're distracted. I figured there must be something bothering you."

Cuore sighed and slowed her steps until she had come to a stop, eyes memorizing the patterns in the cobblestone beneath their feet. "I was wondering how Kieran was since he got back."

"I didn't expect you to ask about him," Ceodore mentioned before answering her question, "He's…okay, I guess. He's being more '_Kieran_' than usual."

She hesitated, "Did he….tell you about Ordeals?"

The prince nodded and she averted her gaze, "I feel badly."

"Why? It's Kain's fault for dragging him there in the first place." Ceodore said, shrugging.

She shook her head, "No, not that he had to go to the mountain. I feel badly that our fates have become so…twisted and intertwined. I know he'd rather be separate from me completely."

Cuore sighed, "I don't even know what I mean…"

It was an odd sensation, this utter confusion. She was certain she wanted to avoid any more pain between the two of them. There had been enough lies, enough hurtful words, enough bitterness to last ten lifetimes.

"Cuore," Ceodore said, voice tone even and gentle, "not everything is your problem,"

She laughed and glanced at him, earning her another smile as the prince continued, "Really, let Kieran just…stew for a while. He usually does that. Besides, you have promises to keep to those Eidolons of yours."

Cuore nodded, "Indeed I do. Now if only I could get an airship…"

"I know." Ceodore said with a frown, "We are loaning ours out more and more."

They began walking again and she smiled slowly and somewhat deviously, "So, I heard you took Ursula back to Fabul."

"Yes, and she'll be sorry she missed you." he replied.

Still smiling, she leaned over and asked, "Did you kiss her goodbye?"

"_Cuore_,"

She giggled, shooting him an apologetic look and cringing away as if he might retaliate.

"Someday," he threatened, "I'll be able to tease you back for all of this. It's called karma, Cuore."

She grinned and pranced away from him, "Unlikely."

Ceodore shook his head before hurrying to catch up, "No, we didn't kiss, because we aren't dating. We're friends."

"You and I are friends."

"Yes, we are, and?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

She spread her hands wide, "Ursula got to go somewhere on an airship. I am stuck here."

He chuckled, "Nice try, but you know there's nothing I can do. We just don't have a ship."

Cuore nodded, sighing, "I know, I just…hate to wait any longer. I feel as though…" she trailed off, but Ceodore fell back into step beside her and prompted a response. "As though….what?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at the ground where the paving had become less regular, "I feel like none of this can be truly resolved until my promise is fulfilled. It's as if I can't continue my life until this chapter in it is over, and the only way for it to be over is to finish what I started."

He nodded slowly and gently touched her arm, "And you will. Of that, I have no doubt."

Cuore smiled at him, glad for the encouragement from someone other than the Eidolons and her family. Somehow it was easier to hear from him.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes and finally took a turn back towards the castle. Cuore studied the structure from afar, looking but not seeing, lost in her own thoughts again. There was still so much to do, and although the world was beginning to heal from this latest assault, somehow none of it would be fixed without the Feymarch recovering as well.

Even though it was unseen, it, too, affected the world.

* * *

Cuore was not expecting to have an airship when they returned to the castle. Apparently Kain was right when he told them Rosa and Cecil were incapable of saying no.

They had pulled one of the ships early from maintenance, mentioning that Kain really should have thought of that earlier that day.

Cuore was just hopeful the airship wasn't going to fall apart without the finished overhaul. As for a driver, Luca offered to personally take them, mentioning with a grin that she'd done it before so why not now?

All that remained was for Cuore to apologize to everyone in Baron.

As she suspected, however, Ceodore's parents were as forgiving as their son, only mentioning that they were glad she alright. Kain had merely shrugged, commenting that he wasn't sure why she was saying sorry to him. She had noticed Kieran was being scarce and she didn't seek him out. Perhaps it was for the best.

Now they traveled over endless lakes of lava and Cuore closed her eyes to the heat, looking inward to speak with her Eidolons.

"_There is a chance we won't be welcome_," Rubicante mentioned, though he didn't sound overly worried.

Barbariccia snorted, "_Well too bad_."

"…_It may not be ssso sssimple_…" Scarmiglione muttered, earning an agreeing murmur from Cagnazzo.

Cuore frowned and gripped the railing of the airship with both hands, "_Welcome or not, it's your home. You belong there. They can't keep you out. You're as much a part of the Feymarch as anyone else._"

"_These are facts, Cuore_," Anima whispered, "_What drives decisions is more often feelings, then logic._"

The teen's frown deepened, "_I've noticed. Still, we have to try. This is it_."

She was snapped out of her dreary thoughts by Rydia coming to stand next to her, resting her arms in front of her. Her expression was thoughtful, and Cuore took a moment to study the woman, the one she'd been copied from.

There were slight differences, if one looked closely enough.

"Are you glad to be going back?" Cuore asked, leaning over to ask.

Her mother smiled sadly, "Yes, and no…I would not be surprised if Asura asked me to leave. I am supposed to be exiled…still, it will be good to see it again…"

Cuore dropped her gaze, "You didn't have to come,"

"Yes, we did." The summoner replied, reaching over to clasp her daughter's hand.

They shared a smile before Luca announced that they were hovering over the small island that held the Feymarch, deep within, through a cave and a magical gateway.

Cuore took a deep breath before standing up straight as the ship landed and the propellers stalled. They would have to travel a ways first, but likely within a few hours they would be at the Feymarch's door.

Cuore had been there, not too long ago, and yet this visit seemed like her first. Perhaps it was the fact that she _understood_ it, now. The world looked different to her after everything that had transpired and with that change came a rush of uncertainty.

Still, she had her Eidolons and her family by her side, and that was enough.

Luca waited with the airship for their return, and once they had left the glow of the lava behind them, Edge spoke up to quip, "So, do you think any monsters are going to bother us?"

Cuore frowned, "That would be foolish."

He grinned, "Still, I almost hope they do."

"Why?" Rydia asked, wrinkling her nose, "You want to get in a fight?"

"…Kind of."

Cuore rolled her eyes and he glanced at her, "Actually, I think you owe me a rematch."

She smirked, "Actually, I don't. Champion's prerogative. I can decline any challenge I want too."

Her father frowned, "I don't like that."

Rydia chuckled, "Just because no one will duel you anymore doesn't mean you can trick your daughter into anything. She's way too clever for that."

He sighed, but they had come to the edge of the stone floor and the cavern sloped downward, sinking into lava and patched with oddly glowing pitfalls.

Rydia's gaze shifted sideways, "I hadn't thought to ask, I just assumed, Cuore; does one of the lost Eidolons have the ability to make us float above the floor?"

She hadn't really thought of it either. Last time she came here she'd been welcome and expected, and thus the Eidolons had provided the necessary spell.

"_Barb_?"

"_Don't look at me. I can float, I can't make you float_." she said haughtily.

Cuore frowned, but then Ultima spoke up, "_Float is within my abilities_."

She nodded and called her out, wincing when the Eidolon's wings brushed the cavern walls. In seconds they were lifted off the floor with a 'ting' of magic and burst of light at their feet.

Cuore smiled at the Eidolon, now eye to eye, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, destined one." Ultima intoned.

Cuore recalled her and tilted her head when her mother set a hand on her shoulder, "Why did she call you that?"

"I…don't actually know. They all do. It has something to do with…a prophecy or something…Bahamut mentioned it too."

Rydia was frowning, "I've never heard of it."

"You also didn't know Zodiark was in Mist," Edge pointed out.

At mention of the village Cuore blinked, feeling a tinge of guilt, "How is Mist? Did I…do much damage there?"

Rydia sighed and crossed her arms, "We had a chat, the mayor and I. Why they didn't tell me about Zodiark, I don't know. As for you, they are…you didn't hurt anyone, Cuore. You have nothing to worry about."

"So they feel the same as they did before," she inferred, nodding, "I see."

Cuore turned back to the path before them, "We should keep moving. I'd hate to have our float spell cut out in the middle of a lava patch."

Edge grimaced, "Yeah, I'd hate that too."

They took a winding path through the oddly silent cave, and Cuore studied the minerals as they passed before being distracted by her parents reminiscing.

"Remember last time we were in here, with the spider lady?" Rydia whispered, giggling.

"And Rosa got all jealous or whatever? Yes, it was hilarious." Edge replied, mentioning, "And Kain getting his foot burned?"

Cuore rolled her eyes, though she was amused, and the light mood of her parents helped balance the growing apprehension building within the Eidolons.

As they crept deeper, they finally encountered some monsters.

These fiends traveled in a horde; floating eyeballs with sinister looking grins on their faces. The beasts hovered about and all turned as one towards the new arrivals.

Cuore drew her katanas, speaking over her shoulder, "Do we want to fight these guys or should I just use magic to-"

Her father dashed past her, not actually answering the question although she shook her head, amused.

Rydia merely sighed, "Let him have his fun. I'll be back here chanting in, just in case."

Not wanting to feel left out, Cuore sliced her own set of fiends, cleaving their wings off and impaling them through the eyes.

She spun around and cross-slashed another eyeball before it could finish its spell, and she caught her father frowning at her.

"That was mine," he whined, making her grin.

"Then you should have been faster!"

Three lightning bolts struck the last of their remaining foes and the monsters fell into the lava below, instantly burning up.

Rydia dropped her hand as Edge shifted his frown to her, "Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I didn't want to feel left out," she said, coming to stand next to them, "You didn't leave me many targets…"

"Then you should chant faster," he retorted.

Cuore smirked again and sheathed her weapons, "Your both slow."

They stared at her, insulted, and she giggled before taking off down the corridor. Teasing them was too hard to resist, especially when she could hear her father insisting behind her that they weren't old.

Cuore just found it amusing he jumped to that conclusion based on her comment.

A few more monsters tried to attack them on their way, but they were easily dispatched. Cuore had never been in a battle by her parent's side, and she found herself to be enjoying it thoroughly.

They worked well together, the two of them, whether it was a combined spell or merely expert timing between a physical strike and a magical attack.

Cuore was honored to be allowed to join in, between double-casting magic with her mother or trading sword strikes with her father, she felt a sense of ease, a sense of belonging.

But all too soon they had reached the point of no return. A blue glow came from the end of a hallway that signaled the entrance to the Feymarch.

Cuore stared at the prism for a moment and then sighed, glancing over her shoulder at her parents and asking, "Are we ready?"

They nodded, and she reached out to touch the magical glyph, closing her eyes in response to the magic that chimed.

The gateway was a locked door, and the key was an Eidolon. It didn't matter which one, but it was a safety measure to ensure that only summoners and Eidolons could pass into the realm of magic.

Cuore was no summoner, but she did hold an Eidolon's name close to her heart.

As the light faded it replaced the cavern of darkness with a town of light, shaped into a tiered city, lit dimly by nothing the eyes could see.

Cuore took a moment to look around, knowing it would only be a matter of time before they were greeted by the inhabitants of the realm.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Rydia mumbled, rubbing her upper arms as if cold, "It's good to see it again, but I'm worried about Asura's reaction."

"Think how I feel," Edge replied, using a similar voice tone, "I'm _really_ not supposed to be here and yet this is my fourth visit."

Rydia nodded and then frowned, glancing at him, "Fourth?"

Cuore was distracted from her father's sheepish expression by the set of Eidolons that walked towards them. She recognized nearly all of them, in their human avatar forms, and tried her best not to wince when she noticed Asura was at the forefront.

The queen was imposing as ever, her layered gown made of shimmer, color-shifting material while her long hair was a maze of complicated weavings that seemed to alter color as well.

"I know about the time we all came here, and about your visit to ask the king and queen to visit me, but that leaves one. When else did you come here?" Rydia was asking.

Edge just pointed ahead of them, "Oh look," he said, feigning innocence, "there's Misty. We should probably say hi."

Cuore noticed that Mist Dragon had broken away from the group and ran out in front, her chosen avatar that of a little girl with long, translucent hair.

Apparently she'd chosen that form to put Rydia more at ease when she first arrived. Cuore just wondered why all the dragons decided to look like children.

"Don't think this conversation is over, Edward," Rydia hissed, looping her arm through her husband's, "And don't call her Misty. It's disrespectful."

His expression displayed that he knew his wife meant what she said.

Cuore glanced down at Mist Dragon as she stopped in front of them, eyes wide, "You should not be here."

"Indeed." Asura seconded, walking up behind the little girl and looking them over with an unreadable expression on her face.

Cuore squinted, trying to decide what mood she would be in today.

"I recall telling each of you last time you visited that you were unwelcome from that moment on." the queen reminded them, not unkindly, "Although it may sound harsh, that is the way it must be. Our worlds are not the same."

Cuore nodded and brushed by her parents, stepping forward to address the group of those gathered, though she focused mainly on Asura.

"I know, and I'm sorry for the unexpected visit, but I require your aid." she explained, opening her hands in what she hoped looked like an imploring gesture. "I come looking for a way to free the lost Eidolons."

Silence met her statement, complete and utter hush that lasted for a full minute before Asura spoke again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said flatly, features impassive.

"_Liar_." Barbariccia hissed.

Cuore merely frowned slightly, "Don't you? The lost Eidolons, the ones that were taken from their summoners ages ago. I have them, I wish to free them."

Still Asura showed no signs of recognition in her posture and she glanced at Rydia before looking back to Cuore, "I'm afraid I can't help you. I have no idea of what you speak and your presence here is uninvited."

She heaved a sighed, "Very well, then." Cuore closed her eyes and spoke each name in turn, save for Phoenix who was still resting. She called forth the Eidolons she had come to know, to trust. They stood beside her, back in their home, but still not truly free.

Mist Dragon's eyes widened at the sight, "It's true!"

Asura silenced her with a single glance, and all the aloofness fled from her expression to be replaced by resentment.

"I see you were not bluffing." The queen commented, eyeing the scene with distain, "I must ask that you leave. Now."

Cuore blinked, surprised. Even with Asura's rather odd mood swings, she never expected _this_ to be her reaction.

"Leave?" she asked, gesturing to the Eidolons beside her, "But, this is their home. I've brought them back so you could help me free them."

"I will do nothing of the sort." Asura said, snarling, "They are a blight and a disgrace and I refuse to have anything to do with their existence."

Cuore flinched, even as a few of the Eidolons bristled at her comments, Barbariccia mostly.

"How dare you!" Cuore snapped, angry and offended on behalf of them, "They are a part of your world, they are your subjects, how dare you just…ignore them?"

"How dare you summon them?" Asura retorted, "You come here waving your profane magic around like it's some gift. You dare to speak the names of these…"

She trailed off, eyes trailing over the assembled Eidolons until she finally settled on; "_Monsters_."

"Whatever you have against me, Asura, don't hold it against them." Cuore complained, jerking her head towards the Eidolons, "They've been through enough, forced into service over the ages, kept from their homes, their life! It isn't fair and I intend to fix it."

The queen laughed a hollow, mocking laugh, "Been through enough? Don't make me laugh. They've nearly destroyed the world a hundred times over, they've laid waste to your land and ours and they tore a hole into the very veil of the Feymarch. They shouldn't even be allowed to set foot here."

"It wasn't their fault!" Cuore insisted, "You are a…"

Asura stared at her haughtily, almost daring her to continue, but it wasn't until she whispered, "Go ahead, say it, Maenad," that she finally narrowed her eyes and, enraged, told the queen exactly what she thought.

"You are a hypocritical, spiteful, cruel queen to reject your own kind this way!"

Rydia flinched, "Cuore…"

She ignored her, "How is what they did any different then what you did, under the influence of the Maenads? You nearly killed the last summoner, those that stand behind you ravaged the world above at the command of the Maenads, killing humans and turning cities to waste. How dare you place yourself above them when you are exactly the same!"

Cuore trembled with built up rage; she wasn't angry for any reason then hating the way people acted towards the lost Eidolons. They were no so different, them and her, both lost in their own way, hoping to be found. The problem was, no one could see them for what they were.

"Hate me all you want for what my kind did to you, but what these Eidolons have done is not their fault. They are victims here, and whether you know it or not, the Feymarch needs them." Cuore finished, voice dropping once more into a pleading tone rather than a furious one.

Asura shook her head before pointing at the gathered group, voice wavering with wrath, "You have no right to talk to me like that, Maenad. Do you think this is easy for me? Behind you stand my most trusted advisors and my elite guard, yet they are no longer the same as us. They are twisted, just like you are. Our land is already coming apart and I will not risk it anymore! They have brought destruction upon us!"

"If your realm is really in danger, then why not accept their help and return with joy rather than grief?!" Cuore asked, opening her hands once more.

"Joy?!" Asura spat, "How can I rejoice when I see traitors and murders? How can I not feel sickened by the presence of the one who did this to our land in the first place?!"

Cuore felt, and saw out of the corner of her eye, Cagnazzo cringe. She glanced back at him as Asura continued, "It is _your_ fault, betrayer, and I want you to live with that knowledge for _eternity_. What you have done has doomed us all."

The archfiend of water squeezed his eyes shut as she spoke, and once the last word left her mouth, he turned and left at a clipped pace. Not running, but very much fleeing from the scene.

Cuore blinked, feeling a flash of guilt for not thinking specifically of his involvement in this. She glared at the queen, who merely clenched her jaw as she watched Cagnazzo leave the area.

Rubicante sighed and took a step to follow him, but Cuore caught his arm and shook her head, whispering, "I'll talk to him,"

Before she could move, they were all distracted by a loud voice calling out, "Sister!"

An Eidolons ran towards them, her chosen form that of a scantly clad young woman with long, golden hair with a set of feathers tucked behind one ear.

Before she raced past the group that had gathered from the Feymarch, Asura grabbed her arm and yanked her back to stand at her side.

She looked distressed and glanced between Asura and the others, eyes finally settling on Barbariccia before she whispered, "Sister, it's been so long, I thought-"

Barbariccia averted her gaze, "Siren, hush."

She fell silent, tears sparkling in her blue eyes, but Cuore was just worried about how all this was unfolding. She still needed to speak with Cagnazzo, but with Asura's glare still pinned on her, she felt she couldn't leave.

Then again, what was the queen of the Feymarch going to do?

If worse came to worse, Rydia could lock her into a summoning.

Cuore turned and mentioned over her shoulder, "I intend to free the lost Eidolons with or without help. You have no say in this matter, your majesty. I suggest you get over it."

Even though she swiftly walked away, following the drowned king's path, she could see the expressions of everyone present out of the corner of her eyes.

They were staring in disbelief, surprise, even fear.

* * *

She found Cagnazzo on the outer edges of the Feymarch, sitting and staring out at the illusion, beyond the city.

Cuore wordless sat down next to him and let her feet dangle off the platform.

They sat in silence for a moment and then he sighed, the sound hissing through his fang-like teeth, "That could have gone better."

Cuore chuckled dryly, "Yeah…" She bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Cag. I didn't…think about…"

"About what?" he asked, tone tipped with false light, "About what I did?"

"Yes." she whispered, clasping her hands together in her lap.

Cagnazzo shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you, Cuore…"

She looked at him, at the distant look in his eyes, and was surprised when he started to talk again, telling her things she never would have asked about.

"I never felt guilty." he admitted, "After all this time being summoned by people to do these things…you just…stop caring, stop feeling, stop remembering, even. It all blurs together. There's no right or wrong or time it's just…what it is."

His eyes narrowed, "And I…never felt guilty for ordering the destruction of Mist. I never thought about what I was doing. Besides, the summoners hadn't tried to find us, so what did I care? I wasn't an Eidolon anymore, I was an _archfiend_. A monster, as Asura said."

Cuore set her hand against his shelled back, "You aren't a monster."

"Tell that to the people that burned in Mist." he muttered, "Or to the Eidolons here, in the Feymarch, that I doomed to fade into nothing…"

She sighed as he kept talking, wishing she knew how to comfort him more. But maybe all she needed to do was listen.

"I never felt guilty for what I did, not until I met you."

Startled, Cuore stiffened, "What?"

Cagnazzo tilted his head to look up at her, "We called out to you for purely selfish reasons. A Maenad could hear us, and then free us. At least, we hoped so. But after a while…being around you, Cuore, I started thinking…feeling, again. Rubicante noticed it first. He asked us if we felt differently. We all told him no, that he was imagining things, that he should ignore it."

His lips curled upwards slightly, "But, we all knew what he meant. I felt badly for what I'd done. I wanted to make things better, to somehow fix what happened, to get out of that crystal so I could be me again."

Cuore stared at him, unsure what she should say in reply. Was he glad that he felt guilty? That made little sense to her, but on the flip side, perhaps he did because it made him feel real again.

"Cagnazzo…" she began, hand still resting on his back. He blinked at her, "You aren't a monster either."

She snapped her mouth closed, surprised by his words. Here she was trying to make him feel better and he had turned the tides on her.

His gaze drifted away from hers with another sigh, and then he spoke, just like before, as if telling her a story. "I'm sorry for what happened in Mist. All those people…our summoners…but I can't take it back, no matter how guilty I feel."

Cuore leaned against him, bracing her arms on his back, "I know."

They stayed that way for a moment before Cuore swallowed and mentioned, "I'm grateful to have met you. All of you."

She felt him rumble a laugh, "You are grateful to us? Ah, but all we've done is complicate life for you."

She blinked and leaned down to see him, noticing his smile as he said; "You are a strange one, Cuore, but I wouldn't change you for the world."

She smiled, "Likewise, drowned king Cagnazzo."

He snorted, "Remind me to tell you how I got that nickname. I hate it. Barbariccia's fault, too."

Cuore giggled and stood, smiling down at him as he got up as well, "Ignore Asura. She can think what she likes of you and I, but we are…very similar, Cag."

"Not monsters?" he said.

She nodded, "Not monsters."

They walked back towards the center of town together, making an odd pair, she was sure, but she also didn't care.

Besides, Cuore's thoughts were on the next round with the Feymarch's queen…

* * *

**Author's note: Round one! Them be fighting words...**

Anyway, yes, now we are in the Feymarch. As you can expect, there's much more to come here.

Even though this is embaressing, I'll admit it: when I started writing this and posting it, I completely about about Cagnazzo being the one that ordered Mist destroyed. Well, Zeromus ordered it through him. Obviously I'm glad I remembered since it's v ery important.

Also, yes, I realize I may be lazy by not actually writing out Cuore apologizing to everyone but honestly I don't feel like it. So I'll be lazy and not bother.

And now, I must mention that I think it's stupid that there aren't more airships. Your telling me in 17 years they didn't build any new ones? What were they doing instead? That's why I added some and mentioned that they had been working on them, because really, it's lame. And why haven't they built some for transport? Again I give you Final Fantasy XII and the aircabs...


	25. Prophecy

**This chapter was a pain and I'm still not happy with it...**

**Asura, round two.**

* * *

Cuore wasn't sure what to expect when she returned to the others with Cagnazzo, but it wasn't to see everything exactly as she'd left it, save for Asura and her entourage. They had seemingly vanished, leaving the lost Eidolons and her parents hovering near the gate device.

Rydia was deep in conversation with Anima, whose human form was that of a beautiful woman with dark hair, while surprisingly enough, her father was talking to Rubicante.

Or rather, they were bickering.

"I had a team of four based on elements before it was popular." Rubicante mentioned.

Edge glared at him, "You'd better not be implying I copied you,"

"My team is still better."

"Is not. None of mine have died."

Cuore sighed and exchanged a glance with Cagnazzo, who rolled his eyes. Rydia noticed her return first and smiled, though it was strained and Cuore nodded.

"I know, I was pretty insolent to Asura just now."

Her mother sighed and shrugged, "I understand your point of view, but that could have gone better."

Anima blinked and hugged herself, "What does Phoenix say about all this?"

"Or Bahamut," Edge mentioned before returning his attention to the fiend of fire and shaking his head, "Also, no."

Cuore wasn't even sure what they were discussing at this point and instead gently reached out to touch Phoenix's essence, hoping she wasn't disturbing the Eidolon too much.

After a brief explanation, Phoenix demanded to be summoned so she could speak with Asura and Leviathan.

Cuore obliged, summoning her out although she was still worried about pushing her too much after she'd already helped her twice in the last week.

Phoenix took a deep breath upon being summoned, fluffing her hair before spinning around and looking over their group, lips curling to a smile as she spoke, "It is good to be back, though I must admit, it's not the same anymore."

Midgardsormr bobbed his head up and down in what might have been a nod, "I know! I didn't want to be the only one to point it out, though."

Phoenix shook her head, "No, we all feel it. The veil of magic has most assuredly been damaged. It will take much to repair it."

Edge glanced at Rydia, "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

She was frowning, but it looked more thoughtful then anything, "I…think I understand, but perhaps not."

Cuore turned to speak over her shoulder at them, "The Feymarch is damaged, you know that. The very fabric of their reality is coming apart. It's like pulling on a loose thread and undoing an entire tapestry. The Feymarch is fading, slowly but surely."

Rydia closed her eyes, "I was afraid of that…"

"It is not for the reasons you believe, High Summoner," Phoenix said, smiling gently at the green haired woman, "Asura is incorrect as well, which is why I must speak with her."

Phoenix didn't wait for anyone to reply and instead swept towards the center of the city, head held high, looking as though she truly belonged in the magical realm. They all followed suit after exchanging a glace, and Cuore paused for a moment to look at the lost ones, gauging their reactions and hoping she wasn't make thing worse by bringing them here.

But what choice did she have?

With a sigh Cuore finally started walking, focusing on what was directly in front of her rather than on those that had stopped to stare at them or glanced out of their homes, curious.

She felt something brush against her leg and looked down, spotting Carbuncle staring up at her with impossibly large, ruby colored eyes. He let out a trill and she smiled, bending down to scoop him up in her arms, something she'd always wanted to do. His fur was silky and he emitted a peaceful, kind aura. Cuore took a moment to give him a hug before letting him settle his fox-like body into a comfortable position, draped across her crossed arms.

"Hey, how come you pick him up?" Midgardsormr asked, pouting.

Cuore giggled and nuzzled Carbuncle again, "Because, he asked."

"He doesn't even talk." the snake continued, pouring on the whine as he slithered next to her.

She grinned as Carbuncle yawned at Midgardsormr, as if rubbing in his victory. She spoke once more as the snake Eidolon's eyes narrowed, "I'll hold you next,"

He hissed, "That's okay. I see how it is. I'm not so cute and cuddly as Carbuncle, or so ultimately powerful as the four elements or the royal advisors or Phoenix."

Cuore rolled her eyes at his dramatic compliant, and readily replied, "No, you're not, but you're special in your own right, Midgardsormr."

"Yeah? How so." he asked, still keeping pace with her while Carbuncle nodded off in her arms.

She hummed, "You're charming."

"Charming?" he repeated, sounding genuinely surprised, "Really…I've never been called that before…"

Cuore nodded, giggling, "Yes, charming. I can never stay mad at you. Besides, you always lighten my mood, something I'm forever grateful for."

He looked up at her, flashing her a truly toothy smile, "So, you could say…I'm a snake charmer…"

"As always, a terrible pun," Cuore informed him, shaking her head.

Midgardsormr chuckled; weaving around her feet and making her realize that they were already in front of the library at the center of the Feymarch. It proved what she had just told him; he always lightened her mood. Her anxiety about the coming meeting had waned in the face of his ridiculous jokes and sense of humor.

She knew of Midgardsormr's isolated past since his extraction from a simple summoner who had been living peacefully on the fringes of society with her family. He had been disregarded by the war since his powers were hardly destructive, and as a result, he was fair less jaded then the rest.

Still, he craved attention for obvious reasons, and Cuore could understand that need as much as the need to make things right or to get revenge that the other lost ones often felt.

He was just as hurt by what had happened as the others, though most would have overlooked the pain in light of his jolly disposition.

Cuore tilted her head to look at him again and he winked at her, showing that he had known he was acting as a distraction and was pleased to do it.

She smiled and nodded at him again, only being sidetracked from her pleasant musings by her mother stopping at the doorframe and resting her hand against its polished column.

"Thank you for your help," Rydia murmured, head bowed and forehead resting against the doorframe.

"Um…" Edge said, raising a hand, "As the ignorant non-summoner and non-Eidolon of the group I feel compelled to ask…why we're thanking the…library…"

Rydia glanced over her shoulder, an entertained expression on her face as she replied patiently, "For his help in defending our home."

Cuore decided to elaborate and nodded towards the building since she couldn't gesture, arms filled with a sleeping Carbuncle, "This building is Alexander."

"Wait, wait," Edge said, holding up his hands, "The library is Alexander? Huge, giant wings, castle-like defender, Alexander?"

Everyone else present stared at him, and Rydia raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on her lips, "What, you thought Asura and Leviathan just hung out in the library because they liked to read? No, Alexander is a defender in nature. He guards the things most treasured by the Feymarch, its king and queen and knowledge."

She turned and let her hand slide from the pillar as she stepped inside, mentioning, "I'm surprised in all your many visits here you never figured that out."

Edge sighed, "I'm going to be hearing about that for a while, aren't I?"

Cuore grinned as she watched the others file in and heard her parents continued to bicker until the solid walls of the library blocked them.

Once she was alone outside, she too stopped in front of the building and looked up, reaching out not with her physical voice but with the same part of her mind and heart that touched the lost Eidolons. She felt a response; a bright, pale yellow spark of magic and power; the signaling of a being comprised of magic, the feeling of an Eidolon.

"_Yes, thank you Alexander. I know you didn't have to answer my brother's desperate cries for help. We are in your debt_."

"_No, destined one, it was my honor_." A voice, deep and rumbling but kind, replied along the same cord as she had first spoke. "_Your brother and I share the desire to protect. There is no debt so long as you fulfill the prophecy that was spoken many years upon years ago_."

Cuore hesitated, unsure if she could fulfill it when she didn't really understand it. Still, she bowed her head, "_I will do my best._"

She stepped through the doorway and hurried to catch up to the rest of the group. She found them stalled from entering the depths of the library by a chocobo and a bomb. Rydia appeared to be having an argument with them in regards to passage, when Barbariccia shoved her out of the way and demanded entrance.

Cuore sighed and shook her head, slipping past the others to make her to the front, "Barb, calm down."

"I will not!" the wind archfiend snapped, "These little twats need to move. Now."

The bomb puffed up, indignant, "Hey, who you callin' a twat?!"

The chocobo likewise fluttered its wings, squawking unhappily, eyes narrowed.

"You," Barbariccia said, pointing a long nailed finger at them, "If Asura thinks she can hide behind you two and be safe, she's got another thing coming!"

"We were tasked with protectin' this door!" the bomb insisted, obviously taking his job very seriously.

Cagnazzo glanced up at Rubicante, "They couldn't find anyone better to replace us?"

Rubicante rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

Cuore heaved a sigh, "Stop it, all of you!" Evidently, her cry woke Carbuncle, who looked around sleepily, yawned, and curled back up in her arms, deciding it wasn't worth his time.

The bomb shifted his gaze to her and she frowned, "I need to speak with Asura."

He hesitated and Phoenix rested her hand on the teen's shoulder, "You know who I am. Let us pass. Now."

At her command, they exchanged a glance and then took a few steps to the side, looking chastised.

Phoenix smiled, "Thank you."

They passed, the chocobo muttering something unkind under his breath that made Barbariccia glare over her shoulder while Cuore heard Edge comment quietly, to Rydia, "That chocobo is still as sassy as ever."

"He is a trouble maker." Rydia agreed.

As they descended the staircase to meet with the Feymarch's queen once again, Cuore glanced at Cagnazzo to make sure he was alright but all she saw was resolve in his eyes. He was prepared this time, sure of himself.

She was glad one of them was.

Asura was alone in the room below, face already fixed into a less then pleased expression, and her scowl only deepened as she saw them. She was a stark contrast to the room; her brightly colored clothing standing out against the darkened backdrop even without the pulse of magic around her.

"I see my guards were ineffectual." she commented, pursing her lips.

Rydia sighed and clasped her hands in front of herself as she stopped in the middle of the room, "Please, my lady, we have to discuss this. The lost Eidolons are important to the Feymarch, and we need your help."

Asura's demeanor softened somewhat towards her adopted daughter and Cuore was at least glad the queen wouldn't take out her anger on Rydia.

"Rydia, this doesn't and shouldn't concern you."

The summoner looked hurt, "But, it does. It concerns all of us."

Phoenix stepped forward, leaving Rydia behind in a few graceful strides. She bowed before the Asura, "My queen, it is good to see you again."

Asura's features altered again, "I'm surprised to hear you say that, lady Phoenix."

Phoenix straightened, a grin twisting her lips, "Ah, then you have not forgotten."

"No. I never forget anything."

Cuore fidgeted, feeling like there were too many swirling emotions and underlying tones in the room to properly focus on the task at hand. Still, the tension was so thick that she didn't dare say anything that might shatter the current calm.

"Asura, please, may we talk about this?" Rydia implored, breaking the staring match the two Eidolons were holding.

The queen shook her head, "Discussion will not change what has happened, nor will it change my mind in these matters."

Phoenix frowned, but before she could say anything, Edge spoke up, "Hey, where's Leviathan?"

He looked around the room as Asura's eyes narrowed at him, "If you are hoping to receive a different answer from him, I'm afraid you are out of luck." she told him, tone clipped.

Cuore would have been annoyed or frightened of the look on her face, but Edge just grinned at her, "Well, actually yes, I was hoping he'd give us a different answer. If one parent doesn't tell you want you want to hear, you go to the other one."

Asura did not look amused, though Phoenix was as she laughed softly.

Rydia chewed her lip in worry, "I would like to speak with Leviathan…"

"I'm afraid you cannot."

Cuore blinked and tipped her head to one side, "He's not able to take a physical form anymore, is he?"

Asura glared at her, golden eyes filled with contempt and hardened like steel. "No," she said through a tight jaw, "He is not able. He has given too much of himself to trying to keep what is left of our world together."

"But it's not enough, is it?" Cuore pressed, trying her best to ignore the queen's gaze.

Rydia looked close to tears, "Oh Asura, I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

The queen sighed and shook her head, features once again slipping into a soft, almost sweet expression, "No, don't blame yourself Rydia. It would have been too late anyway, I suspect."

She flicked a glare in Cagnazzo's direction, but to his credit, he didn't flinch.

Phoenix shook her head, "It is no one's fault. Not those in this room, anyway." At their confused looks, she continued, "Asura, did it ever occur to you that is wasn't summoners you were missing but Eidolons? We all gave a little of ourselves to create this plane of existence, to give shape to magic."

Asura stared at Phoenix impassively, "We are bound to summoners, but there aren't enough left to stabilize the Feymarch."

"That is where you are wrong," Phoenix argued, taking a few more steps forward, "Summoners aren't what stabilize our domain. We shaped our world; we are responsible for maintaining it."

"Maintaining, yes, but we have no way to repair the damage already done!" the queen snapped, "There is but one summoner left in the world and that is simply not enough of a bond to keep our world from dissipating."

Phoenix looked confused and gestured to Cuore, "Yet here is another and I sense such…malevolence towards her existence. Why?"

Asura glared at Phoenix, her expression once again swirling to another mood entirely, this one filled with quiet rage. "Do not think you can come back here and lecture me. You've been gone a long time."

Phoenix frowned, and Cuore sighed loudly to gain everyone's attention, "My being a summoner or not is irrelevant to the current situation. I'm here to free the lost Eidolons. To do that, I need to be in the Feymarch and I need access to your knowledge base."

Asura pinned her with an expressionless look so Cuore continued, "If the roles were reversed, queen Asura, and Leviathan were the one trapped, or perhaps any of the others that the Maenads used, would you not try to help them?"

"Are you suggesting this is because of favoritism that I refuse?" the queen asked, scandalized, "That is not the reason."

Cuore, annoyed at being interrupted, frowned at her, "I'm suggesting you are not sympathetic. I'm suggesting your being unfair. I'm suggesting you are a rather ineffectual ruler."

She felt more then saw the change in the room, as everyone else tensed at her words. But dispute them, and dispute Asura's narrowed eyes, she sounded almost amused.

"Really now? Well then, continue. Convince me of why I should allow you to stay here, where you are forbidden, or why I should welcome back these….interlopers into our realm after the pain they have caused."

Cuore was no good at understand complex human emotions, or playing 'mind games' as they were often called. She was unable to persuade people with charm or wit like some people she knew.

Her only choice now was a direct approach.

She glanced over her shoulder at her family and the Eidolons she was making a case for, she thought of everything that had happened and smiled, giving them a nod before returning her attention to the Eidolon queen before her.

They had overcome Zeromus. She would not let Asura stop her now.

"I thank you for the chance to voice my case on behalf of the lost Eidolons, queen Asura, and I ask that you will not interrupt me until I am finished speaking."

At this, Asura nodded, her lips pursed as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

Cuore took a deep breath and began, allowing herself to feel the roaring emotions within her, letting them color her tone of voice until it sounded like a proper request, though not a plea.

"Firstly, you should allow me to stay here because here is where everything began, and here it must be finished. I understand your realm's rules, but I find it fascinating that you refer to them now, when before you and the rest of the Eidolons here welcomed me into your home and taught me magic. I ask that you will allow me to stay here one last time, despite the rules and the passage of time, so that everything may be finally put to rest."

"As for the interlopers, as you call them, are they not your subjects? Changed as their forms may be, why do you reject them so harshly? They have done terrible things, yes, but it is no different than when the Maenads used your soul, or the others here, to wage war upon this world mere years ago. Eidolons had always been sought for their extensive powers, and you cannot blame the lost eidolons for something they had no part in, no more than we can blame you for your role in the destruction of our world."

"They are as much a part of this world as any summoners are, and they deserve rest and freedom, just as you do. Just as everyone does. Besides, doesn't it bother you that as your Feymarch bleeds away into nothingness, they will survive? Irony, queen Asura, that they will be all that is left of Eidolons should you continue to be so stubborn about allowing them home."

Cuore averted her gaze, "I will do what I can to undo all the darkness already woven into history, both by the Maenad's hands and by fate's long ago. But I can't do it alone. I need help, your help, the help of the other Eidolons, of the Feymarch itself."

Asura was quiet, and then finally glanced at Rydia, "Summon Bahamut. I require his blessing before anything is done."

Rydia hesitated, looking surprised, before nodding and speaking the incantation that brought the hallowed father into the room, dressed in his human guise.

Asura inclined her head to him and he glanced around the room, looking intrigued, if Cuore had to guess.

"Lord Bahamut, I require your advice and blessing," the queen informed him.

He nodded, "In regards to the lost Eidolons? Yes, you have my blessing to try and free them."

Phoenix glanced Asura, a triumphant expression on her face, but the queen merely scowled at her and then turned to the boy in purple.

"It is more complex than that."

Bahamut stared at her, and Cuore was surprised to see the queen fidget slightly under his gaze, "Is it?"

He sighed and shook his head before reciting words that Cuore had grown much too familiar with; "One unlike the others, last of her kind. Born of the stars on high, after hatred's fall. She of destined design, caller of those undying. Carrying the light of tomorrow into the darkness of yesterday. Bringing peace of chaos and binding the lost threads of fate, will she."

Phoenix had whispered the words with him, closing her eyes as her voice glided a hum of the prophecy. Bahamut continued to stare at Asura, "You know these words as well as any of us in the room. The only one who knows them more is Zodiark."

Cuore glanced back at the Eidolon Zodiark, hearing him chime a response though he was still silenced.

But he had entrusted his memories to her when she'd first found him, and with awe Cuore whispered, "You gave that prophecy to the Eidolons when the Feymarch was first created. You and Ultima shared a vision of this future…you knew."

"And you did nothing?!" Barbariccia snapped, glaring at him and then at Bahamut, "And you didn't either!"

Bahamut frowned at her, and Rubicante sent her a warning look, but she crossed her arms and glared defiantly.

It was Ultima who answered her, logical as always. "Zodiark and I have always been able to glimpse the possibilities of other places, other times. These images are vague, and we take them into careful consideration before speaking them aloud, giving them credence. We have always been the royal advisors to Leviathan and Asura, and we told them of this possible future, of the things that may yet come to pass. Zodiark was the one who saw the end of this tale. He dreamed of someone who would come and set things right in our world. There was no reason to fear this period in time, because we knew it would pass."

"Easy for you to say," Cagnazzo comment, frowning.

Barbariccia glared at Asura, "So you knew, too. We have always just been tools to you, haven't we?"

Asura sighed, and Phoenix shook her head, "What were we to do, Barbariccia? These…dreams, these…possibilities, as Ultima calls them, they are not clear. We did not know who or when or what would happen. But those words, the ones that speak of someone who would set us free, who would set things right, that gave us hope."

"Sometimes hope is all you have," Cuore muttered, eyes watching the floor.

Bahamut sighed, "Enough, all of this is beside the point. I believe that if she is the one spoken of in the prophecy then you must allow her to try."

"Prophecies are merely words, lord Bahamut." Asura pointed out.

He grinned, "And words are what we were created by, were they not?"

She hesitated and Phoenix added, "Actions speak louder than words, dear queen, but if you won't allow her to try, then how can she prove herself?"

Asura closed her eyes, and Cuore glanced between the three of them, "You think…I'm the one in that prophecy?"

Bahamut turned to her, "Yes."

"But, I-"

He walked over and stared up at her, "Are you not the last of your kind? Are there any other Maenads quite like you? Did you come from the stars?"

She frowned, "Conjecture."

"Interpretation." he countered. "You came from the stars, after Zeromus, the incarnation of hatred, had fallen at the hands of heroes. You call Eidolons to you without being a summoner, they are undying, trapped as they are. You are trying to undo things that happened in the past, thereby changing the course of history."

She shook her head, "This is merely speculation, one could argue that a dozen people fit into that prophecy with how ambiguous it is!"

Bahamut shrugged, "Prophecies are vague for a reason, but I believe that it is speaking of you. Besides, you have already tied yourself to the fate of these lost ones by making a promise to them."

Cuore hesitated, not fond of the idea of leaning to heavily on mere words, as Asura said, that meant little to her. Prophecies were illogical, imperfect. Facts were far easier to understand.

Bahamut turned to Asura, "I wish her to try."

The queen nodded, "Very well."

Her expression altered again, impassive once more as she addressed them, "I will give you one week, our time, to make use of the resources of the Feymarch. The lost Eidolons as you call them may stay for that time. At the end of this time frame, you must leave, whether or not you are ready to try and free them. I wish no more interruptions to me during your visit, as well."

Cuore nodded, "I understand. Thank you."

Asura gave her a once over, and Cuore couldn't tell if she was being critical or not. Truthfully, the queen's opinion meant little to Cuore, but she didn't want it to reflect back to the lost Eidolons.

Phoenix swayed on her feet and then fell to her knees with a sigh, clutching her at her heart, and Cuore gasped, startled.

Bahamut knelt before her and Asura frowned, "I see Leviathan is not the only one who has given too much of himself."

Phoenix laughed weakly, "I suppose you will reprimanded me for disobeying you again,"

Bahamut sighed and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "You always did do such foolish things…you should have come with me."

She smiled, looking amused, and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "I could not leave Geraldine at the battle of Babil alone, Bahamut, I told you that at the time."

He nodded, "So you did."

Cuore blinked at the name, wondering if that was Phoenix's summoner. Of all the lost Eidolons, Cuore had the least amount of memories from the undying light and she glanced back at her parents before returning her attention to Phoenix once more.

"Your summoner's name was…Geraldine?"

The Eidolon nodded, smiling once more in an ironic sort of way, "I owe you an explanation, Cuore _Geraldine_, but now is not the time."

Cuore nodded, accepting of her need to rest but also frustrated. She was a creature with a voracious thirst for knowledge and she was curious to a fault. It would bother her, this gap in history that only Phoenix could explain, until she solved the mystery.

Still, the lost Eidolons came first.

Recalling Phoenix, Cuore stood and then glanced at the others, "Would you like to help me, or perhaps…you have things to do in this realm?"

She couldn't help but glance at Barbariccia, but the archfiend of wind looked away, scowling. What she was angry about now, Cuore didn't know, and at the moment, she didn't care, either.

Rubicante nodded, "We should help you."

It was decided they would begin their quest in the library, where the knowledge of the Eidolons resided, and they proceeded to climb the stairs after saying farewell to Bahamut.

Cuore, however, cast one more look over her shoulder at Asura. She was surprised to see a look on the queen's face that she had never seen before; sorrow.

As the Eidolon stood in the center of her throne room, alone, she appeared far less regal, letting her shoulders slump with her gaze drawn to the floor. Cuore bit her lip and then turned away, understanding her pain.

* * *

"Am I poisonous?!" Midgardsormr demanded, flustered.

Cuore glanced up from a book, "Why?"

"Because I just bit my tongue!"

Barbariccia bopped him on the top of the head with a closed book, "Daft serpent…"

Anima laughed softly from behind her hands, the sound being the only she'd made since sitting across the room, pouring over her own set of books. Midgardsormr glared at the empress of the four winds, "You've got no sense of humor,"

She scowled at him, and he grinned, sticking his tongue out at her. Cuore shook her head, amused. She supposed she should tell them to focus, but truth be told, they had uncovered nothing in the few hours they had been here, and she was beginning to think the answer to freeing them wouldn't be found within books at all. Zodiark and Ultima had returned to their crystals and were resting with Phoenix.

Cuore had tried to get the other Eidolons to go and live a little, but they seemed reluctant. She supposed she couldn't blame them, but she hated to see them trapped in a room when their home was right outside.

"I'm surprised Asura changed her mind," Rydia mentioned, scanning the bookshelves.

Cuore shrugged, "They don't say she has many faces for nothing,"

"Most of them bad," Edge muttered.

Rydia glared at him over her shoulder and he held up his hands, "Everyone was thinking it."

Barbariccia noisily scooted her chair beside his and nodded decisively, "I like you."

Cuore shook her head and Rubicante frowned, "That's a dangerous combo."

Rydia snickered, returning to her own seat with three books in hand and Barbariccia tossed an annoyed look at the archfiend of fire.

"Don't you want to visit your sister?" Rubicante asked next, giving her a look.

Cuore watched the interaction, having thought the same thing, and she was surprised when Barbariccia's face fell, "I don't see the point. I won't get her hopes up only to be crushed. Not again."

Her words sobered the mood in the room, but it was broken a few seconds later by Cagnazzo scurrying to the door, "Well, I'm going to visit her. She's got to be sad right now…"

Barbariccia jumped from her chair so fast there was a whoosh of air, "If you hit on her again I'll rip your shell off and beat you with it!"

He fled through the door and she ran after him, still shouting.

Cuore's eyes widened at the commotion and Midgardsormr slithered past next, chuckling, "This, I gotta see!"

Rubicante closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, making Cuore peer up at him with a grin.

"Are you going to go after them?"

He frowned at the door, and then wordlessly handed Cuore the book he'd been reading before walking out the door.

"Dysfunctional." Edge and Rydia both chimed at the same time. They exchanged a glance and Cuore giggled. Carbuncle hadn't been disturbed by the disorder at all and was still sleeping on a cushioned seat across the room, tail tucked over his nose.

Anima rose from her chair and gracefully walked over to stand before Cuore, speaking softly. "I know that we should be helping you, but I…would like to go for a walk. It has been quite some time since I've had the pleasure."

Cuore smiled at her, "Anima, you don't have to ask my permission. Do what you like."

The Eidolon smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you."

She swept to the door but then paused on the threshold, turning ever so slightly to call back, "Scarmiglione, would you like to join me?"

He shuffled, back in the corner, and Cuore felt a tinge of guilt for forgetting he was even in the room. He was always so quiet.

"I-I…" he hesitated.

Anima smiled, "For a few moments, at least? And who knows, perhaps we will see some sort of brawl outside…"

He chuckled and finally accepted her offer, leaving through the doorway with her and plunging the room into more silence.

Cuore took a moment to flip through the book Rubicante had handed her. It was the Book of Eidolons, a collection of each and every being that inhabited the Feymarch. She'd read it before, of course, on her last trip here, but this time she noticed something she didn't before. There were signs of damage in the binding. Someone had forcefully removed pages from the book.

Cuore frowned and closed it with a snap, frustrated and still feeling indignant on behalf of the lost ones. It wasn't fair that they had been treated so poorly.

Cuore lost herself in another book, but once she got to the end, she glanced up and noticed Rydia staring wistfully out the window.

She grinned, "Mom, just go."

"What?" the green haired woman said startled out of her reprieve.

Cuore giggled, "You want to go out there and visit."

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "we're supposed to be helping you and here I am getting distracted…"

Cuore shook her head, "No, go mom. It's late, and we're all tired. Go and enjoy your stay here. I know how much you've always wanted to come back."

Rydia hesitated, and Cuore made a shooing motion, "Go."

She smiled at her daughter and stood, "If you're sure…I would like to see Shiva, and Ramuh…oh, and Titan, too. If I don't pay Ifrit a visit he'll be all grumpy, and Mist Dragon…"

She headed for the door, and Edge hopped up to follow, "I'll come too."

Rydia barely nodded at him, still talking out loud about all the people she had to visit. As he passed, Cuore's father leaned down and whispered, "Thank you."

Cuore nodded, smiling, and watched them both leave. She knew that this was still the place Rydia considered her home, and the High Summoner would regret it if she missed this last chance to see her friends and family.

Cuore sighed and looked around at the mess they had made of the library, yet still not answers had been found. There was so much history missing, so many gaps and holes in the tale that she didn't think she had enough facts to even gain a starting point.

But it didn't matter. She would find a way; somehow, someway, she would keep her promise.

* * *

Cuore was awoken by someone gently prodding her shoulder, and she blinked open her eyes to realize that she had fallen asleep at the desk in the library, head cradled on her arms.

She turned her head to look up and saw Scarmiglione, half hidden by the shadow of a nearby bookshelf, holding a tray in one hand while the other nervously fiddled with his cloak.

"I…thought you might be hungry."

Cuore smiled, "Thanks. I guess it says something when the Eidolons who don't eat need to remind me too."

He cackled quietly and she held out her hands to take the offered food, hands grazing ever so slightly his.

He winced, "Sssorry."

Her brow furrowed, "For what?"

Scarmiglione shuffled his feet and whispered, "Nothing, never mind."

He turned to leave but Cuore sighed and set the tray down, sitting up halfway to catch his arm, "Wait,"

He cringed again and turned a little towards her, although he was careful to keep his face hidden, "Don't touch me."

Cuore sighed and released his arm, whispering, "You know I don't care about that, right?"

"Yesss, but I do."

She sat back down and averted her gaze, "I'm sorry that I can't fix what happened to you."

Scarmiglione sighed heavily and turned back around, tucking his hands in the folds of his rob, "I don't expect you too, Cuore."

There was an awkward pause and she glanced up, mentioning, "I'd be glad for some company, if you'd…like to stay,"

He hesitated, but finally settled into the chair across from her, making Cuore smile and finally pick up the food he'd brought and begin munching on the bread.

He studied the books she had piled in front of her, some open, others stacked into haphazard clumps, and finally asked, "Isss it true that they removed our pagesss from the Book of Eidolonsss?"

Cuore swallowed and nodded slowly, "Yes."

He hissed, but she couldn't make out if he was speaking a word or just voicing his unhappiness with a noise.

"I know. It's not fair." Cuore said, sighing, "But they had their reasons, I suppose."

Scarmiglione snorted, "Everyone has reasssonsss, but that doesssn't mean they're the right reasssonsss…"

"True, I suppose…" Cuore muttered, dropping her gaze.

"Mysssidia had reasssonsss, too. For doing what they did." he said bitterly, "But I ssstill can't bring myssself to forgive them."

"Caetuna would have wanted you too," Cuore whispered, wincing after a moment and quickly adding, "I'm sorry, I know you told me never to say her name again, I-"

"It'sss alright." Scarmiglione interrupted, "I…wasss mad then. I…am glad that you of all people have my memoriesss of her."

He sighed again and shook his head, "Ssshe didn't dessserve to be betrayed by her own people jussst ssso they could tessst their arcane ssspell on sssomeone."

Cuore could hear the regret in his voice and she stood up, walking slowly around the table and then kneeling down beside his chair, wishing she could offer more comfort to him or undo the side effects of an unperfected spell.

"Scarmiglione, I am sorry. Caetuna didn't deserve such a fate, your right. She was a gentle summoner devoted to the study of magic and to be betrayed is the worst kind of pain."

She reached out and took hold of his arm, holding his wrist with one hand while the other carefully pulled back the sleeve of his cloak.

"Don't-" he protested, though she merely spoke over him, "Caetuna wouldn't want you to hate them so much, though."

Cuore felt him tremble, and she whispered softly, "You aren't ugly, Scarmiglione. Not on the inside, not the part of you that the spell didn't touch. Not the part that Caetuna saw in you when you saved her life on that ridge…"

Scarmiglione pulled his arm out of her fingers, hissing as he did so, "I am ugly, even the other Eidolonsss think ssso. Caetuna would too, if ssshe could sssee me now. I liked hurting people, Cuore, I liked it becaussse I…I imagined that they were the onesss who had killed her."

"But don't you see?" she said, "that hate is what is festering you inside to match what that spell did to you! Bitterness eats away at someone until they're rotten."

Cuore looked away, "Some people are ugly on the inside, some people are ugly on the outside, and sometimes, people can be ugly both inside and out."

It surprised her when Scarmiglione reached out to lightly touch her chin, making her look back up at him. Usually he shunned physical contact and so she blinked at him, stunned, as his fingers lingered against her skin.

"You're not ugly either, Cuore."

She blinked, "What?"

There was a hint of irony in his voice, "We are linked, you and I and all the Eidolonsss. You ssspeak about this with sssuch…conviction becaussse it's been on your mind before. You sssay that sssometimesss people are ugly on the inssside and the outssside? Well, sssometimesss they are beautiful on the inssside and the outssside. Sssometimesss they radiate sssuch a light that it's intoxicating."

Scarmiglione lowered his hand and pointed at her heart, fingertip barely skimming the fabric of her dress, "Eidolonsss look here, Cuore, when we chose a sssummoner, a partner, a friend. We look inwardly, where your kind seesss the outssside."

He sniffed, "When I look at your heart, I sssee sssuch a bright light it hurtsss. It hurtsss to be around you becaussse…I am not ssso noble or pure asss you are."

She closed her eyes, "That isn't true, I've made such terrible mistakes, I-"

"Cuore," he hissed, drawing her attention again, "You don't underssstand. I sssee it. We all do. Your beautiful, Cuore."

Unexpected tears pricked her eyes and she bit her lip, "I see something in you that you don't see, too, Scarmiglione. I wish…I wish you would see yourself the way I do, the way Caetuna did. Before all this pain, all this bitterness…I know what you used to look like."

She pushed his hood back and studied his eyes, still the same as the memories she had access too; intelligent and bright, commanding power yet holding a kindness there that most people would overlook.

"We both need to let go." she whispered, realizing that, although she had overcome her fear, she hadn't forgiven herself for what had happened.

It was hard, harder than forgiving someone else, harder than forgetting, harder than moving forward.

Yet, it felt freeing to let go, to forgive herself for what had happened. It felt wonderful to stop hating herself for what had happened, to accept it.

When Cuore opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that the Eidolon before her, despite having the same aura, looked completely different.

"Scarmiglione!" she said, eyes widening.

He, too, looked shocked and examined his arms that had gone from festering flesh to wood, alive and real.

Cuore laughed, "Your back to normal!"

He stood up, forcing her to rise as well, and finished his inspection, "I don't underssstand, how…"

Instead of a zombie, he looked more human, but with wood textured skin, like a living tree. The rot and decay had been replaced, and all his twisted and deformed limbs were set right.

"This is how I see you." she replied, smiling, "Maybe…by letting go of all that hate you regained the ability to choose your human avatar!"

"But thisss isss how I usssed to look, before…" he trailed off and then grinned, as if realizing what this meant.

Cuore, still laughing, threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry I can't make this permanent, but this feels right."

Chances were his actually summoned form would still be that of the zombie despot, but instead of being trapped into that derelict form he would at least be able to alter his shape occasional, like a true Eidolon.

Scarmiglione returned the embrace, and, surprising her even more, picked her feet off the ground and twirled her around once.

She giggled as he whispered into her ear, "Thank you, dessstined one, for reminding me what beauty isss."

Cuore shook her head, pulling away to smile at him, "No, thank you, Scarmiglione."

He cackled, "I can't wait to sssee the look on everyone'sss facesss."

"You should just act casual, like nothing has changed," Cuore said, giggling as well.

They shared a laugh and she sighed, studying him, "Forgiveness is a beautiful thing."

"It isss. I…think Caetuna would be happy." Scarmiglione said, eyes growing distant, "I feel…better, now. Lighter."

Cuore smiled, happy for him, but then her attention was diverted to the pile of paperwork still sitting on her desk.

"I wish I knew how to free you all."

Scarmiglione smiled slightly and reached out to lightly tap her shoulder, gaining her attention, "Perhapsss it isss bessst that it hasss taken you thisss long to find a sssolution."

Puzzled, she tipped her head to one side and gave him a look, "Why would you say that?"

"Becaussse," he replied, averting his gaze, "We ssseek to be free, but what good are we outssside the crystal prisssonsss if we're ssstill ssso bitter on the inssside? We'd ssstill be trapped, just in a different sssenssse of the word."

Cuore considered his words and he shrugged, adding, "I don't remember the lassst time I've ssseen Cagnazzo ssso…happy. That wasss you're doing, jussst like I feel lighter."

He smiled, "Whether or not you free usss from thessse crystals, I am glad to have met you, Cuore."

Cuore stared at him for a moment, surprised by his admission, and decided that once again, the roles had been reversed in regards to her and the lost Eidolons.

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "It is I who should be glad to have met all of you."

Scarmiglione blinked, "Why? We've causssed you quite a bit of trouble…"

Cuore smiled, "For the same reasons you are glad to have known me. I think…this was all meant to happen, perhaps. Either way, by chance or by some sort of divine design, our meeting and travels have strengthened us all."

Although the troubles and doubts still lingered in the back of her mind, she grinned and grasped the archfiend of earth's hand, "Come on, let's go show everyone!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Look at me, messing with cannon and making stuff up...

I never understood why Leviathan and Asura were under the library...so I made the library Alexander. Why not? He'd a giant building...right?

And yes, I made it so that Scarggy wasn't always a zombie...he will still be a zombie if officially 'summoned' as the case may be, but now he can look normal in his 'human' guise just like all the others. Well, sort of normal...like a tree, kind of.

Geraldine is a stupid name, just so everyone knows. First off, it's a girl's name, second off, it doesn't even mean anything cool, third off, how does it fit with Edge's character at all? It's the female form of the name Gerald (which, by the way, sounds even worse out loud then Geraldine,) and means "Spear". How does that make any sense? Any? So yes, I'm...making stuff up...that will be covered later...Hehe.

This chapter...was a pain. I didn't know how I wanted to present it, and I'm not really 100% happy with it, but I also want to move on to the rest of the story, so...it stays for now.

I'll try to have another update shortly, but this week might be a little crazy, so we'll see.


	26. Past

Cuore was unable to stop smiling as she made her way back from leaving Scarmiglione with most of the other lost Eidolons. They had been as shocked as they suspected they would be, but they were also _cheerful_.

She rarely saw them that way; even Barbariccia had cracked a genuine smile.

But Cuore knew she needed sleep, so she bid them farewell for the night, promising to research more tomorrow and telling them they needed to busy themselves with settling into the Feymarch.

She wouldn't break her promise. They would be free before Asura's deadline.

Cuore noted with some worry that her parents were absent from the home they'd been given to rest in while here. She hoped they weren't getting into too much trouble.

She wasn't expecting, however, to find a familiar face sitting there waiting for her. Siren rose from one of the corner chairs, a hesitant smile on her painted lips, and nodded to her when she entered.

"Hello." the blonde Eidolons greeted softly. Her voice was as wispy as ever, Cuore noted, remembering their singing lessons from not so long ago.

She tipped her head to one side, "Siren, what are you doing here?"

Siren hesitated, fingers nervously playing with a few strands of her long hair, "I…wanted to talk to you…"

It wasn't hard to figure out the topic she wanted to discuss, and Cuore sighed with a nod, walking further into the home and sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"Is this about your sister?" she asked.

Siren nodded and sat back in her former seat, hands still twisting her hair around so tightly it looked painful. She looked very much like Barbariccia; they shared the same slender form, same hair, same facial structure and same taste in clothing. But Siren looked younger and far more saccharine then her sadistic sister.

There was an awkward pause that finally the Eidolon broke, voice so quiet Cuore leaned forward to hear her better.

"My sister…I…haven't seen her for a long time…" Siren dropped her gaze, "Is she…I…"

Cuore frowned, not sure what the other woman was truly asking when finally she decided to steer the conversation in another direction, "Tell me about Barbariccia."

Siren glanced at her, "Don't you have her memories?"

No accusation, just a question.

Cuore nodded, "But tell me how you see her."

Siren blinked, and a slow, uneasy smile graced her lips, "I…see her as the strongest being I've ever met. But I…feel like she is overprotective of me to the point where she keeps herself away from me, too."

"Have you seen her at all?" Cuore asked, fairly certain she already knew the answer.

Siren sadly shook her head, "No."

"I know she said she didn't want to get your hopes up,"

The blonde Eidolon looked up at Cuore, "But you…are going to free them, aren't you?"

"I'm going to try my best. I promised I would." she replied with another nod.

Siren bit her lip, "My sister has trouble trusting others. She's been through so much that she is jaded about the world, about humans and even her own kind. It's not her fault, though, please understand that."

Cuore waited patiently, hoping the Eidolon would elaborate on Barbariccia's past. Even though she had her memories, she tried not to access them too readily. It still felt like an intrusion of some sort, like she was no better than Zeromus.

Luckily, the story continued without prompting and as always, the musical Siren's words sounded melodious and peaceful, despite the darkness she spoke of.

"Barbariccia was always a little…mocking, don't get me wrong, but I remember my sister before she became so…cynical. She was part of the Elite Element Guard."

Here Siren paused and smiled, "They were the best, you know. Everyone wanted to be them, to be as good as they were. They embodied the elements that make up all worlds, so it's natural that the king and queen would task them with such an honor to guard the Feymarch and everyone in it. The four of them were admired and worked hard to keep us safe…"

She closed her piercing blue eyes, "Back then it was also an honor to be bonded with a summoner. To make that connection, that bond, that life-changing link with another being…it was supposed to be joyous. Barbariccia was the last of the Element Guard to accept a summoner, and when she did, she told me she regretted it."

Here Cuore's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Because, he summoned her for petty conflicts, abused her power, used her to get ahead in life. There was nothing honorable about being summoned by someone like him. She changed after that, slowly but surely. It wasn't long after that…" Siren trailed off and closed her eyes.

Cuore sighed sadly and leaned forward to clasp her friend's hand, "I know what happened. She was separated and imprisoned."

Siren nodded, "I haven't seen her since. The last time we talked, she made me promise never to bond with a summoner."

Cuore sighed again, "It makes sense. In her mind, she must blame her summoner for being trapped as well as everything else…"

"But, you're going to get her out, aren't you?" Siren pleaded, squeezing her hand, "They say you're the one that's going to fix everything."

Cuore wanted to reassure the Eidolon that yes, everything was going to be fine, but she couldn't bring herself too. She didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep.

"Siren, you shouldn't put such stock in prophecies."

They both turned towards the door where Barbariccia stood, scowling, with her arms crossed over her chest, "They tend to disappoint you, just like people."

Siren brightened, despite the reprimand and leapt to her feet, "Sister!"

"Don't." Barbariccia said, holding up a hand, "I don't want you to think that anything has changed."

Her face fell, "But, when the destined one frees all of you then everything can go back to normal. You can stay here and-"

The archfiend of wind laughed sharply, "Destined one? Please, she's as lost as the rest of us."

Cuore bristled, "Hey! Destined or not, I made a promise. I will keep it!"

"Promises are meant to be broken." Barbariccia muttered, only to have Siren reach a hand towards her, "Dear sister, please, I-"

Cuore was surprised when the empress of the four winds smacked her younger sister's hand away with a snarl, "Stop it Siren! Don't you get it?! Freedom is a lie, promises are meant to be broken, and even if everything works out nothing will ever be the same! We are a taint among the _untarnished_ and _holy_ realm of the Feymarch. Asura thinks as much, anyway."

Siren's eyes filled with tears and Barbariccia looked away, glaring at a wall, "You are better off if you just accept that things will always be horrible and dark. It's time you lost your innocence."

Choking on a sob, Siren fled from the house, golden hair streaming out behind her. Cuore was shocked by the outcome but was rattled from her surprise by the loud slam of the door.

She stood and hurried to follow the Eidolon in hopes of comforting her, but Barbariccia grabbed her arm as she passed in a vice-like grip.

"Don't."

"Let me go." Cuore demanded, twisting her arm.

Barbariccia glared at her and did as she was told, reminding the teal haired teen that she was forced to do whatever she asked of her. "You enjoy bossing us around, don't you?"

Cuore shook her head, "No, I don't. I always wanted to be a summoner and now I don't. I don't want that kind of power."

She snorted, unconvinced.

Cuore frowned, "Why are you pushing your sister away? I know how long it's been since you've seen her. I don't understand. I love my brother so much, I could never hurt him like this."

Barbariccia turned around, lips twisting to a cruel smirk, "You could never hurt him?" she repeated, laughing, "As I recall, you nearly ran him through."

Cuore flinched, "T-that was different,"

"Was it?"

She glared at her, "Stop pushing me away, too!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Barbariccia snapped, gesturing wildly with her arm.

Cuore sighed heavily, "We're not so different, you and I." She snorted again, turning away, but Cuore was not deterred, "No, Barb, listen to me. I know it's easier to push people away. You think it's making things better but it isn't. You've made mistakes, so have I. We have to learn from them and move on. You've given up hope and no one can live without hope."

"Don't lecture me, Maenad!" Barbariccia said, glaring over her shoulder, "Don't pretend to know what my life was like, what I was forced to do."

Cuore held her gaze unwavering, "But I do know. Your summoner, you saved his life and made the mistake of bonding with him."

She tensed as the story continued, "He made you kill four people that owed him money. He flaunted your power, summoned you out for irrelevant disputes. His actions disgraced you with the other Eidolons, with…your teammates."

Cuore wasn't expecting to be backed against a wall by the archfiend of wind, trapped when Barbariccia slammed a hand against the wall next to her.

Cuore was quite a bit shorter then her, and she swallowed uneasily, not really in fear for her life but still tense.

"I _knew_ what he was," she hissed, baring her teeth, "I could see his black, hardened heart but I wanted a summoner _so bad_ I let him use my name. I let him use me for all those terrible things."

Cuore blinked, hearing her nails scrap against the wooden wall as Barbariccia's hand tightened to a fist, "He called me _his_, and in the end, he wasn't even strong enough to protect me during the ritual."

"And now you hate everyone." Cuore muttered, still holding her gaze, "You_ learned_ that hate, and now you cling to it because deep down your scared to death."

"Don't," Barbariccia said with a tremble of rage. Cuore shook her head, "I told you, we aren't so different. I understand."

The archfiend of wind scoffed and pushed away from the wall, though she still held contempt in her gaze, "What can a Maenad understand about feelings?"

Cuore frowned, "Barbariccia I want to help you. Siren wants to help you. Why do you have to be so…unpleasant? Distancing yourself from others, putting up these barriers, these façades, they don't make things any easier. Not on you, not on those around you…"

"Maenad, do me a favor and waste someone else's time," Barbariccia said, pinning her with a glare, "I don't want your help."

"What do you want?" Cuore asked, pushing herself away from the wall.

Barbariccia's eyes narrowed even more as she walked forward, staring down at the teen and studying her as if appraising her prey.

"What do I want?" she repeated, "I want out of this crystal."

"But why?" Cuore asked, "If you don't want to mend things with your sister, and you don't want to remain here in the Feymarch then what does it matter if you get out or not?"

Her confusion was genuine, as she didn't understand the want and need to be free if nothing was going to change.

She snorted and turned away, "Why ask me the question if you're only going to shoot me down?"

Cuore sighed and touched the archfiend's bare arm, "Barbariccia, I'm asking because I truly want to know and because I want you to understand that I am going to keep my promise."

Barbariccia spun around and gripped Cuore's wrist, nails digging into her skin as she snarled, "The _Maenad_ is going to keep her _promise_? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Cuore frowned, "You hate me, don't you?"

The Eidolon didn't answer, only continued to glare, and Cuore took a deep breath, glancing at her arm, held in the other woman's grasp. It was time to take a risk, to push Barbariccia possibly over the edge. But it had to be done. She'd done plenty to make up for, and she knew that what the Maenads had done reminded the windy summon of her original summoner.

"Barbariccia," she said calmly, "if you want to hurt me, then hurt me."

The Eidolon blinked, and Cuore nodded, "Yes, if you want to take out your anger on me, then do so. You have to listen to me, so consider this an order; if you mean me harm, then go ahead."

Barbariccia hesitated and then snorted, letting her go, "Stupid girl."

Cuore opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly the room spun and she winced, drawing her hands to her chest as pain exploded within her.

"Cuore?" Barbariccia asked warily, giving her a funny look.

She gasped, startled as much as pained, as she realized what was happening. After all, the sensation was familiar, if not unsettling.

She was having a memory relapse.

Images tangled with pain in her mind, leading her down a road of confusion as she tried to sort through all the emotions, but ultimately she lost the tug of war and sighed, fainting.

* * *

Voices trembled in and out of her ears, slowly clearing away the haze of forgotten, suppressed, puzzling memories that haunted her.

"…happened." someone said, sounding mildly worried.

"How should I know!" Barbariccia's voice snapped.

Rubicante spoke next, and Cuore felt an accompanying touch along her forehead as he spoke, "You were with her when she collapsed, I would assume you would know."

"Well I don't!"

"And I suppose you don't know about these scratches on her arm either, do you?"

Cuore wanted to tell them she was fine, and that it really wasn't Barbariccia's fault, but she was unable to snap herself out of the dazed lull she'd fallen into. The memories and sensations not her own were still trying to be heard, felt, and seen, and it left her in a limbo state; halfway awake, halfway asleep.

"Are you saying I did this to her?!" Barbariccia nearly shouted.

Another touch, this one on her cheek, but it was Cagnazzo who spoke, "Gee, you tell us. You were with her!"

Barbariccia growled, but Scarmiglione interrupted their argument, "What about Cuore? Will ssshe be alright?"

He sounded concerned, and she could hear Rubicante sigh, "I'm not sure what's wrong with her. She's breathing and she's not really wounded…"

He trailed off but then whispered a second later, "This is our fault, you realize."

"How so?" Cagnazzo's voice asked.

"We contacted her. We drew Zeromus's attentions to her. We reactivated her telepathy." he explained.

Cuore was surprised when none of them argued with his words, but she finally managed to shake the clinging sleepiness and sigh.

"It's no use blaming yourselves…" she mumbled, eyes fluttering open, "We have no way of knowing if Zeromus would have used me anyway."

She sat up with a groan, pressing her hand to her forehead, "I'd forgotten how much fun that was…"

"Are you alright?" Barbariccia asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Cuore looked up at her and grinned, "Were you worried?"

She punched her in the shoulder, "If you die, silly girl, I'll never be free."

Cagnazzo frowned, "Heartwarming."

"Shut up turtleface."

"Make me!"

Rubicante sighed and Cuore chuckled, "Stop it you two. It wasn't Barb's fault that I fainted."

She trailed off, eyes glazing, "It was….Zodiark! Where's his crystal?"

Scarmiglione brought it over and knelt down, passing it to her with a worried look. She took it from his hand and caught his eye, smiling, "I'm okay, really."

He nodded and stood, allowing her space to do the same, though when she swayed on her feet, Rubicante reached out to steady her.

She was amused by his overprotective actions, but she said nothing, and then looked around, "Where's…"

"Anima and Midgardsormr went to find your parents." he explained.

Cuore winced, "Great…"

She knew they would be overly worried about her and she wasn't sure she could handle the Eidolons worrying over her safety as well as her parents.

Still, she had something else to do and closed her eyes, whispering, "Keeper of the Precepts, Zodiark I invoke thy name."

An elaborate crest danced through the air, bending the air and the world around it until Zodiark's sealed form shimmered into being in front of them, his wings tucked safety away so they wouldn't brush against the walls.

"Zodiark, you contacted me, why?" she asked, coming to stand in front of him, not missing the way the other Eidolons tensed upon his arrival.

He was, she knew, one of the most powerful Eidolons alive, but not known for his kindness.

He chimed and she sighed, nodded before placing her hand flat against his armored body, bowing her head and closing her eyes, "Tell me."

His memories and knowledge swirled from the depths of her mind, where he'd first entrusted her with them, so long ago when she'd freed him from Mist.

Cuore was surprised then, and even now, that he trusted so much as to impart his wisdom to her, but as he tried to shape these thoughts, she winced, having trouble deciphering what he was trying to tell her.

But then she could see the visions take form, as if words and she nodded, eyes snapping open, "Mutable matter? Antimatter? Metamorphosis?"

He chimed and she grinned, "I understand!"

Cuore turned to face the others, smile still in place, "Zodiark knows how to bring Leviathan back, and he's shared that knowledge with me."

They exchanged a glance, and Barbariccia crossed her arms, "Can you do that?"

Cuore nodded, "I believe so. The trouble will be convincing Asura to let me try."

They all mumbled their agreements, but any further conversation was interrupted by Cuore's parents coming in with the last two Eidolons on their heels.

It took a few minutes to convince them she was fine, but finally they settled down and she explained that she believed she knew how to bring Leviathan back into physical form.

"Really?" Rydia asked, blinking, "How?"

Cuore paused, and then explained sheepishly, "It…would be too complicated to explain."

Her parents exchanged a glance and she grinned, "Sorry."

"Well," Edge commented, "speaking of complicated things to explain, Phoenix is being very secretive, and then she says things that just plain confuse everyone around her."

Cuore blinked, "You saw her?"

This news surprised her; she had thought the undying light was still resting.

Rydia nodded, "Yes, I believe she is actually on her way here. Perhaps we can have her explain everything then?"

Cuore frowned, "I think we should, I have things to ask her as well."

They didn't have to wait long for Phoenix to arrive, and Cuore took a moment to carefully study her, still concerned over her health. Unlike when an Eidolon was bonded to a summoner and used their power and energy to manifest, Phoenix was using her own soul.

It had been a direct pull on her core to bring Cuore back to life, and then to send the darkened spirits to rest on Ordeals.

That kind of strain would leave scars, although invisible, on the Eidolon; no matter how powerful she was.

She gazed around the room and Rydia grinned at her, "We were waiting for you. We were hoping you might shed light on some things…"

Phoenix smiled, "I suppose I do have explaining to do, don't I?"

Cuore nodded, perching on the edge of the table in the room, "Yes, you do. I am very curious, Phoenix. I have very few memories from you."

The Eidolon nodded and glanced aside as she spoke, "This tale, my tale, is a lengthy one, and to fully comprehend it, we will need to start at the beginning."

"The beginning of what?" Cuore asked, tipping her head to one side.

Phoenix smiled, "Of the Eidolons. Destined one, do you know how we came to be?"

When she shook her head, her golden gaze shifted to Rydia, "Do you, High Summoner?"

Rydia slowly shook her head, "Not entirely. I know…theories. I know…they were here before the Lunarians came to our planet…"

Phoenix bowed her head in acknowledgment of that statement, and then began to speak, her voice falling into the gentle, yet powerful, tone Cuore had gotten used to hearing from her.

"Yes, we were here long before the Lunarians came here, long before their home was destroyed. We've been called many things; Phantoms of magic, Espers, spirits, sacred beasts…but we chose the name Eidolons for a reason."

Cuore couldn't help but interrupt; "Eidolon, a ghostly form of a figure, an idealized image of somebody or something."

Phoenix smiled at her rather than be angry by her speaking. "Yes, a fine way to describe living magic. For that is what we are; the embodiment of spells and magic and elements given form and life. You see, the magic you cast now is magic the Lunarians taught you, but before that, there was another type of magic. A feral sort of quickening that certain individuals could call upon and use and wield. This kind of magic was a manipulation of the elements themselves, and, after a time, that magic grew aware. It…evolved, it was given a voice, a consciousness. That realization lead to our creation."

Cuore's eyes widened, "You're literally a spell!"

Phoenix laughed, "Yes, we are all spells, spoken into existence by ancient summoners, before they held that title. We chose forms, created a world for ourselves. Those that were more heavily attuned to magic knew us. That is why, to this day, summoners are always accomplished mages as well."

"Living spells?" Rydia repeated, sounding thoughtful, "That…"

"The incarnation of the smoldering coals at the base of every raging fire; Inferno." Rubicante muttered, drawing a few looks his way. He shrugged and Cuore grinned at him with a nod, though she wasn't sure anyone else in the room understood quite what he meant.

She knew because she had his memories, that he was referencing a certain spell he had taught to her parents. Evidently, his spell.

Phoenix's expression turned wistful, "For a time, we stayed apart from the growing world, but then we realized that we are nothing alone, so we sought out those that had first given us life and let them call on us again, though differently now. Our forms had changed, and so had the world."

"So you did create the Feymarch, then?" Edge asked.

She nodded, "Yes, we did. We each used a little piece of ourselves to shape a world of magic, just like we were shaped."

Rydia nodded, "I suppose that makes sense…"

"We didn't bond to summoners the way they do now, either," Phoenix continued, this time frowning as though something bothered her. "There were no tests, no trials, no proving your worth…Those that were able to use the deeper forms of magic could call out to us, and, if we deemed them worthy at that point in time, by looking into their heart, we answered. One Eidolon each, bonded for the rest of their lives."

"Caetuna wasss attacked by undead fiendsss on a cliff and cried out for help. I anssswered." Scarmiglione explained, "We were then sssummoner and Eidolon. I had given her my name by coming to her aid."

Phoenix glanced at Rydia, "I believe you did the same, did you not?"

The green haired woman shifted uncomfortably, "I…once summoned without really thinking…after Mist was destroyed. I was angry, and scared to death…"

Phoenix grinned, "And again, at sea."

Rydia winced, "I…well, yes."

Edge chuckled, not really sounding amused, "So we didn't really have to fight Leviathan, did we?"

Rydia flashed a sheepish grin, "How was I supposed to know all this?"

"As High Summoner," he retorted, crossing his arms, "Obviously. I nearly got eaten in that fight, you know."

"You did not."

"I did too!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but Cuore was already curious about something else and braced her hands on the end of the table so she could lean forward, towards her parents, "Mom, why did you summon Leviathan on the ocean? I know the first time you were mad and fearful, but…"

Rydia paused before she averted her gaze, "I was scared then, too."

"Why?" Edge asked, giving her a funny look.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Because at the time Zemus was taunting me and I…didn't know what else to do. I cried out for someone to help me, and that must have triggered a summoning."

Cuore's eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

"I second our daughter; what?" Edge complained, sitting up and giving Rydia a look, "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

She fidgeted and shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal…I was just little and scared…No one knows…" Rydia looked up, "I didn't…I mean, I didn't want to summon anything, I just…I was frightened."

Phoenix nodded, "Leviathan sensed your fear and knew that the Eidolons couldn't afford for you to fall into darkness, not when you were the last summoner alive. Who else is suited to rescue you on the high seas then the lord of oceans himself?"

"Oh, I'm sure Asura was pissed about that one…" Edge muttered, rolling his eyes.

Rydia looked uncomfortable, but Phoenix was already speaking again, gesturing softly with one of her hands. "I believe Leo did much the same recently."

Cuore returned her attention to the summon, "That would make sense."

"Yeah, because I was under the impression you started with chocobo and then moved up. Not _started_ with Alexander." Edge commented.

Phoenix nodded, "Leo was fearful, but also had a strong desire to help, and that led him to call out, consciously or not, and let Alexander make the choice to bond with him and be summoned forth, despite Leo's age and inability. Your son is remarkably gifted."

Rydia smiled shyly, but Edge nodded, "Our kids are pretty much awesome."

Cuore rolled her eyes, amused, and Phoenix laughed softly, "I would expect nothing less."

The teal haired teen frowned, "This still doesn't fully explain everything, and why did Eidolons start testing summoners?"

"I would assume because of the ritual used to separate them." the Eidolon woman explained, "It was a dark time, when the world was torn apart by war, when summoners, who were in each kingdom rather than isolated, were forced to send their Eidolons into battle with one another. It tore your world, and ours, apart. They finally made an agreement to no longer fight."

Cuore knew this part of the story from her memories, "And that's why the Eidolons were extracted from their summoners. They were viewed as the ultimate weapon; any kingdom that had one on their side would have the upper hand."

Phoenix nodded sadly, "Yes. I suspect it was because of this…unfavorable set of events that summoners receded from the world and kept themselves apart after that."

Rydia looked thoughtful, "That would make sense…though, what happened to the summoners who the Eidolons were extracted from?"

Cuore shuddered, "If the process didn't kill them, then they went mad."

Rydia closed her eyes, "It _is_ unsettling to lose your Eidolons…"

Cuore bit her lip, knowing what her mother was thinking about. She couldn't help but feel guilty. It was the Maenads that had caused her that pain; turning the Eidolons to stone, drawing their powers out of statues and using their names without permission to devastate the world.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Edge said, addressing Phoenix.

She nodded, "Of course."

"Why does our crest have you on it?" he asked, direct as always.

She laughed, and then shrugged, "I was getting to that part, actually. You could say I was Eblan's protector and symbol in those days. There's a reason it's known as the 'castle that always rises from the ashes'".

"I always wondered about that name," Edge admitted.

Rydia, depression overridden by curiosity, looked up, "Who was your summoner?"

"Geraldine."

There was a long pause, and Cuore couldn't help but giggle, even as Phoenix looked puzzled, "I'm surprised you don't already know this,"

Both parents gave different excuses;

"I married in," Rydia remarked.

"History was…never really my thing." Edge commented.

Phoenix looked unmoved.

Cuore, still amused, grinned and nodded, "I want to hear this, please, continue."

Phoenix sighed, though her expression was decidedly nostalgic, "Geraldine was my friend as well as my caller. She was heavily devoted to protecting her kingdom, even at the cost of her life. I allowed her to cheat death three times over the course of our partnership, not to mention the countless others she asked me to rescue."

Her eyes narrowed, "Asura claimed I was meddling to heavily in the human world by using my powers to bring her back when, by all rights, she should have died. We had an intense argument over it, but in the end, who was I to disagree with my queen?"

Cuore found herself falling into a few of Phoenix's memories, though they were still hazy she spoke up, "You warned Geraldine, but she still took risks."

Phoenix chuckled, "Time and time again. It was a battle at the Tower of Babil that finally killed her, though not in the blaze of glory I think she was hoping for. No, an extraction spell to try and obtain me is what finished her off."

Rydia frowned, "But you were down in the catacombs, so…"

"The opposing group still lost that day, even if our castle was laid waste and Geraldine's life stolen, and I…well, I was lost as well." Phoenix explained, gaze sad, though she glanced up and frowned, "Not that my time was restful. My name was sporadically invoked over the next few centuries. With limited success, of course."

Edge paused, "Oh, one of those might have been me…"

"Six to seven years ago? The Tower of Babil?" Phoenix asked pointedly.

He grinned, "Yeah, that was us. Though, to be fair, we didn't know you were…you know, an Eidolon…and that you were under our castle…"

She frowned, though Cuore could tell she was hardly angry, and she proved that when she shrugged it off and continued to talk.

"At least you had need to call me. Ifrit was pretty close to roasting you all."

Rydia glanced at her husband, "I think Izayoi told me this story…"

"I think Izayoi needs to stop telling you things." he retorted.

Cuore was confused, and still overly curious, so she turned to her parents, "But, what's the connection between names?"

"How should I know?" Edge said, shrugging again.

Phoenix hummed for a moment, "I'm not sure either. Geraldine did have children, but she wasn't royalty, and I'm not sure how the name became a surname rather than a first name."

"Oh, that throne's been passed around dozens of times," he replied, waving dismissively, "Though I have to admit I've never heard of this Geraldine."

Rydia was staring out the window, "I think…there's a book in the library with a listing of all summoners…that might be fun to look at."

Cuore nodded, "What about back home?"

"Most records were lost in the fire, though," he said, pausing, "we could still check."

Phoenix smiled, "Regardless of whether or not she is connected to any of you, I am glad that it was you, Cuore, who are trying to set things right."

Cuore felt uneasy with the Eidolon's attention being directed solely at her and she averted her gaze, "I will do my best."

"Yes, I know you will." she said quietly, smiling.

Cuore stared at her, pondering the tone of voice the Eidolon used, trying to uncover it's hidden meanings. Phoenix was such a cryptic, mysterious creature though there was nothing untrustworthy in her countenance.

"Walk with me, won't you?" Phoenix asked after a moment, holding at her hand, "I would like to speak with you. Alone."

Cuore nodded slowly, anxious, and slid from the table she'd been sitting on, purposely keeping her movements measured.

There was something crackling in the air that she didn't like, something in Phoenix's gaze that told her this talk would be one of the soul wrenching ones.

They left the safety of the Eidolons and her family behind and began their walk along the Feymarch's street. Cuore glanced at Phoenix, marveling at her proud stance and at the soft, half-smile on her lips.

She was acting like she knew something no one else did.

Cuore chewed on her lip and glanced to her other side, eyes wandering over the buildings as they passed by, waiting for the silence to be broken.

"Bahamut went to the moon for the same reason the Lunarians went to sleep." Phoenix commented, out of the blue.

Cuore raised an eyebrow and turned back to her, "To wait for humanity to evolve?"

The Eidolon laughed softly, "Maybe not exactly the same, then, but yes. To wait. To wait for a time when things wouldn't be so complicated."

"He will be waiting a long time." Cuore pointed out dryly.

Phoenix laughed again, shooting her a look out of the corner of her eye, "Perhaps, though I think by giving his name to High Summoner Rydia he's forfeited his own ideals a little."

Cuore shrugged, not really sure why they were discussing Bahamut, though she noticed the way her expression sharpened to a contemplative one.

"He invited me to go with him,"

"To the moon?" she asked to clarify.

Phoenix nodded, "Yes. We are…too influential, in some ways, for this world."

"You didn't want to leave?" Cuore asked, tipping her head to one side.

The Eidolon beside her smiled sadly, "I did, but I had promised many things to Geraldine. I am a creature of my word above all else."

The teen hesitated, and then asked, "Do you…regret that you didn't go?"

"No."

It was a simple answer, but she had no reason to doubt it so nodded, satisfied.

Phoenix looked her over, "Cuore, you remind me very much of my long lost summoner. Tell me something; what do you make of the past?"

Cuore paused, both in though and her steps, and finally her brow furrowed, "I…don't understand the question."

Phoenix laughed once more, but somehow it didn't sound mocking. "People speak so often of being bound by fate," she explained, walking airily down the street. "They say that they have no choice, that their destiny is already set, yet…"

The Eidolon smiled slowly as Cuore caught up to her, falling back into step as they rounded a corner and descended a staircase. "Fate, destiny, chance…they speak of the future, something that is always changing, something that is fluid. Shifting, varying…"

Cuore glanced up at her and she continued, "What truly holds us back, chains us in place, what really guides our steps is the past. The past is like a long shadow, casting darkness into the light of the future, shading the possibilities of what could be. The past can block our imagination, and when that happens, our hope is stolen."

Phoenix paused in her steps, "Does that make sense to you, destined one?"

"I…think so," Cuore whispered, eyes downcast, "If we let it, the past can shape our futures into something we don't want, something ugly and dark."

"Yes."

She blinked and glanced up, "But…it can also teach us something,"

Phoenix smiled and nodded her head once, "So it can."

Cuore frowned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are very much bound by the past, and I wish that wasn't so." she said, sighing, "Things have happened, and it isn't necessarily your duty to fix them."

"Even if I can?" Cuore challenged, stopping once more on the street, one hand on her hip.

Phoenix swirled around gracefully to lock gazes with her, and wordlessly prompted Cuore to continue.

"The past is sometimes dark, but not always. The things that we can change for the better, we should. If I have to ability to do something about it, why wouldn't I?"

Deciding to try her hand at a 'metaphor', she shrugged, "It would be like…watching someone drown even though you could save them."

She frowned, "Metaphors are inaccurate…"

The Eidolon nodded, "So they are."

Cuore blinked, considering the before-mentioned question and finally gave a straight answer, finally understanding what Phoenix wanted to know.

"I believe the past is an event that has already happened. Nothing more, nothing less."

Phoenix replied with another question; "And the future?"

"Is an event that has yet to happen. Nothing more, nothing less." Cuore answered, shrugging.

Phoenix stared at her a moment and then smiled slowly, "A good answer, destined one."

They began to walk again and Cuore continued to think on the words recently spoken, letting her mind work through the cycle of logic it usually did, trying to process different possibilities, different outcomes for the present.

Phoenix once again drew her attention with another question, "Do you know why Asura fears you so?"

Cuore frowned, not fond of this topic, "Because I'm a Maenad."

"No," the undying light disagreed with a shake of her head, "She hides her fear with anger towards your creation, but trust me, it is fear."

Cuore was disturbed by this news, "Fear of what?"

"Your magic." Phoenix said simply, glancing at her sharply, "Asura knows what I do as well. The magic you command is the same as the spells we came from. At its core, your magic is no different than us. You have the potential to rip the fabric of the Feymarch apart with it, or strengthen our realm without end. In time, your spell casting my give rise to another form of magic not unlike us."

Cuore stared at her, shocked and Phoenix shrugged, "Who can say? The future is, after all, an event that hasn't yet happened."

She moved passed and Cuore began to chew her lip again, not sure she wanted that much influence or power. For all the Maenad's abilities, she wished she didn't have the potential for so much.

Still, it explained why Asura didn't like her suddenly, why she tossed her aside after her stay here, in the Feymarch. She must have sensed the similarities in magic.

It also explained why the Eidolons could teach her to control these spells and no one else could. They understood it, felt it, lived it.

Cuore sighed and shook her head, running to catch up to the Eidolon who was heading towards the library.

"Why are we going here?" she asked once she had caught up.

"I believe you know how to bring Leviathan back, do you not?"

She winced, "Yes, but I…"

Phoenix smiled at her, "I will wait here. Asura has no fondness for me, either, so perhaps it would be better if only one of us saw her at a time."

Cuore peered at her, "What happened between you two?"

"A disagreement. We both have trouble letting go of grudges. It's in the past." Phoenix replied cryptically.

Cuore frowned, "Imprecise."

"I prefer the term vague." she teased coyly.

Cuore sighed and rolled her eyes, but for reasons even she didn't understand, entered the library and hurried to the lair beneath, steeling herself for the coming visit.

But for all of Asura's rough, cold and taciturn disposition, her husband was still nothing but vapors of magic at the moment, and her world was crumbling around her.

She had to be stressed out.

At least, that's what Cuore told herself so she wouldn't change her mind as she climbed down the stairs and entered the dimly lit room below, in the depths of the Feymarch.

Asura was kneeling in the center, head bowed and eyes closed, though her expression shifted to a scowl, "I believe one of my terms of you being allowed to stay here was no visits."

Cuore swallowed and nodded, despite that the queen couldn't see her. "Yes, I know, but I…believe I can bring Leviathan back."

Asura's gaze snapped up and she looked anything but happy, but Cuore continued, stepping off the last stair, "Besides, I think I owe you an apology."

The queen just continued to stare at her, golden gaze calculating and unmoved by her words. Cuore had expected, even with Asura's aloof personality, to see a spark of…_something_ in her eyes.

But she was still, quiet, and merely waiting.

Cuore swallowed once more, and this time it wasn't just her saliva, it was her pride too. With a deep breath she knelt down, not giving herself time to reconsider the action and spoke in a clear, decisive voice.

"I don't just owe an apology for bringing the lost ones back without warning, but also as I am the last of my kind I feel like I should tell you how completely and unreservedly sorry I am for what the Maenads, my sisters, _my kind_, did to you and the other Eidolons. There is nothing I can ever do to make up for those crimes, but I ask that you at least allow me to try."

Asura said nothing and Cuore inwardly winced, uncomfortable with the idea of apologizing for something that really wasn't her fault. But still, her prickly feelings on the subject did prove she was more human than most people thought.

Surely this was pride and vanity run wild.

There was a rustle of fabric and Cuore felt a long finger touch and lift her chin, forcing her to look Asura in the eye, though the queen was still a few inches taller, even kneeling.

She studied her eyes and then smiled ruefully, "What an interesting creature you are, Cuore. And as I first observed in Mist when I met you, how very much like your mother."

Cuore smiled at that, and felt a spark of surprise when the queen whispered, "Now then, how shall we bring Levi back?"

"It was something Zodiark told me. He said that matter is mutable…well, it would take me a long time to explain, but needless to say, I believe I can…reconstruct him, in a way."

Cuore nodded to the room around them, "He's here, after all, just woven into the fabric of your reality. But I think I can draw him out, create that image, that solid form of magic as we know him."

Asura exhaled, "You make it sound simple."

"It is." she replied, "But I need…your help. I need to see him as you remember him."

Asura stiffened and Cuore winced, "I know, it's not a pleasant idea for me to…have access to your mind, and your memories, but…"

The Eidolon queen grasped her hand and closed her eyes, "No, it is not a pleasant thought, but it must be done. Do what you must."

Cuore closed her eyes and carefully reached out to tap Asura's mind, drawing out the thought at the surface, the only one she needed. It wasn't nearly as complex as Cuore thought. It was no different than drawing Scarmiglione's true shape out, forming the magic back together.

After all, this form was the one it was most used to taking so it was only a matter of projecting Asura's memories of the king outward, into the room and letting the spell transfigure.

The Feymarch was, most definitely, a composition of all the Eidolons; elements swirled and danced and sang to each other, weaving together a dense, complex and beautiful veil of pure magic. Each piece of the melody was its own song, drawing her attention in a dozen different directions at once.

But, using Asura's memories as a guide, she focused on just the particles that spoke of water, of rolling waves and churning tides. She listened and heard the tune that was Leviathan's and his alone, the song that was _his_ essence, _his_ spell.

_His soul_.

There was a whoosh and then they were both splattered with salt water as Leviathan literally fell from…_somewhere_ and crashed into the middle of the room in his Eidolon form.

Asura untangled her hands from Cuore's and was up in a flash, racing over as the king shimmered and returned to his human avatar in reply to her calling his name.

Cuore grinned and then swayed sideways on her knees, catching herself before she fell on her face. "_I didn't think that would take that much out of me…_"

The king and queen were embracing as she staggered to her feet, wary of the way the room was spinning and trying to steady her uneven breathing.

Asura actually giggled across the room and Cuore raised an eyebrow, slightly worried.

But all too soon, she glanced over her shoulder and her face switched to an unfriendly expression, "You may go."

"You're welcome." Cuore muttered under her breath, suppressing an eye roll but nevertheless turning to leave. She did, however, send a quick wave to Leviathan before leaving.

She didn't make it far and collapsed on the top of the stairs just as she entered the library.

Luckily, Phoenix had been waiting and knelt beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Well done, destined one."

"Tell me that when I don't feel ready to throw up." she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

Phoenix chuckled, "It takes a lot out of someone to compress that much magic,"

Cuore didn't reply, but she let the Eidolon lull her into a sleep with a brush of fingertips across her forehead and a whispered, "Rest."

* * *

The Maenads were blind to the beauty of the world around them.

Pale fingers tapped the forehead of an Eidolon turned to stone by the blue haired maiden, and with the physical contact came a rush of magical energy.

This was the core, the soul of the Eidolon trapped. Their voice sang the song all Eidolons did, but each was different slightly, singling that part of the Eidolon that was their soul.

But the Maenad ignored the sweet song, the lovely tune of their voices as they resonated magical elements. No, she was too focused on her task to even make note of the true essence of these beings.

Instead, she drew the soul of the creature forcefully from their statue, breaking that song and halting the magical movement.

Cuore sat up, startled, and then moaned and rubbed a circular pattern on her temples, hoping to relieve her headache.

Carbuncle, curled against her and upset with being woken, made an unhappy sound and pushed his forepaws into her leg before rolling back up in a ball.

She shot him a pained, yet amused look before she tried to ignore her latest dream.

But then she remember something.

Something the Maenads knew.

Something they could do.

Her eyes widened and she whispered out loud, "I know how to free them!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Plot! Asura is so tri-polar...she needs meds...

Well, pretty much tying up some loose ends here, but there will be two more chapters to finish out the story. I've set a goal for myself to have LaF completed by the end of April, and I think it's a do-able goal.

I know there's a lot in this one, but I have very little to say as an A/N...Hopefully no one is rioting with all the non-cannon-ness abounding in this chapter...hehe...


	27. Present

**Here we are! (Sorry this chapter is short...)**

* * *

Cuore scrambled from her bed and ran through the small doorway, squinting as she went. The house was darkened, but in the room beyond where she'd been sleeping, light seeped through the shudders on the windows, casting shadowy patterns along the walls and floor.

In this dim lighting Cuore could tell her parents and the lost Eidolons were nowhere to be found, so she exited the house, still bouncing on her toes with excitement, and ran towards the library, hoping to find someone, anyone there.

"_I have to tell them_!" she thought, flashing a smile at one of the random, robed figures wandering the streets. The Eidolon gave her a funny look in return but she was already speeding past.

"_At last_!" Cuore thought, dashing onto one of the transport crests.

She waited impatiently for its magic to send her down a level, though she supposed it really didn't take that long. "_I can free them. At long last I can fix this! I have to tell them_."

The library had been the place to go, and when Cuore burst through the doors, calling out, "I've got it!" she drew a few confused glances her way.

"Got what?" Cagnazzo asked, peeking around a bookcase.

Cuore beamed, "I know how to set you free!"

Shocked silence met her exclamation and she sighed, somewhat disappointed no one was as excited as she was.

Her mother stood slowly out of her chair, eyes wide, "You know how to free the lost Eidolons?"

Cuore nodded, "Yes!"

She bounced on her feet, unable to stop talking, "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner; it's been staring at me the whole time!"

Admittedly, she did feel stupid for not putting all the pieces together sooner, but none of that mattered now because she had at last. It was also within Asura's deadline, too.

"How?" Edge asked, drawing her attention further into the room. She realized that not everyone was present and shook her head, "Let me call the others first,"

Cuore closed her eyes and reached out to signal those not in the room, and then she summoned Zodiark out so he could also listen.

Once the library was crowded with lost Eidolons, she smiled and began again; "I know how to free you, I've finally got it! I should have known sooner, it's been right in front of me the whole time…"

"What has been?" Rubicante asked.

Cuore glanced at him and then averted her gaze, "The Maenads. The answer lies with them and what they were capable of doing."

Rydia's expression turned confused, "The Maenads?"

Cuore nodded, noting the way the room seemed to grow thick with tension at mention of the blue haired maidens.

"The Maenads were able to call upon Eidolons without prior permission," she began, keeping her tone even and not pausing to give anyone time to interject. "They turned the Eidolons here in the Feymarch to stone and drew their very souls out of the statues, thus casting the spell that embodied the Eidolon."

"Your point?" Barbariccia asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Midgardsormr seconded, bobbing his head in a nod, "How does this help us now?"

Cuore sighed at their hostility, though she really couldn't blame them for it. With patience she continued as if her story hadn't been interrupted.

"These…statues, they were immobilized, held captor by the Maenad's telepathy and influence. You are trapped much the same, the process is similar. Your magic has been…stagnated, if you will, bound until it is nearly still and silent. The crystals that hold you are no different than the stone prisons the Maenads placed the other Eidolons into."

Ultima was floating near the back of the room, and her flat, robotic voice echoed forward, "Your theory is logical."

Cuore nodded, "Yes, I know. The same way the Maenads drew out souls before…I think I can do that with you. I think I can set you free because of what I am."

"Irony." Phoenix said, a smile gracing her lips.

Cuore thought the look on her face was almost smug, as if she had known all along that this is how the situation would play out. Perhaps she had.

"Wait," Cagnazzo said, shaking his head, "I'm confused…"

Cuore shrugged, "I can't explain the finer points of this. Well, I could, but it would take time and an intimate knowledge of optical and physical sciences and of course, magical theory."

"Of course." the fiend of water grumbled.

She grinned sheepishly, "Well, let me see…it's like…I need to adjust your spectral densities, re-align your critical angles and displace you to another plane of existence."

Blank stares met her words and she shrugged again, "As I said, it would take too much time. Besides the important thing is that I know."

"Then, you know the process the Maenads used?" Rubicante questioned, frowning.

Cuore nodded, sobering, "Everything they were passed to me as we escaped the true moon. I am the last of my kind; I am their mind, body and soul. All their knowledge, all their experiences were given to me."

"Well said, destined one." Phoenix commented, pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning against, "But you do need to explain this further, I feel. Not only for our benefit, but also for yours. You must truly understand the process you are going to be using."

Cuore fidgeted uneasily, not wanting to go into that much detail.

But that was what Phoenix was trying to pry out of her.

Rydia glanced between the two of them, obviously sensing the tension, which in turn drew her father's attention and he frowned.

Cuore sighed, "There is…a considerable amount of risk involved."

"Risssk?" Scarmiglione commented.

She nodded, "Yes, I will be…literally taking you apart and putting you back together. Your very souls have to be deconstructed and recreated outside of the crystals, once again tethered to the Feymarch. I'll have too….cast the spell you were originally created from."

Rydia's eyes widened, and Barbariccia flinched, "Deconstruct us?!"

Cuore winced, "I know, it sounds…painful, but I don't believe it will be!"

"Says you!" the windy lady retorted, hugging herself.

Ultima intoned, "Fear of this process is illogical if you wish to be free." She was ignored, and Rubicante's frown deepened, "What's the worst that could happen to us?"

Cuore took a deep breath, hesitating, and then whispered, "If I…make a mistake, then you'll cease to exist. There will be a moment during this ritual where your souls won't be tethered to anything; not the crystal prisons and not the Feymarch. In that moment, if I can't maintain your forms, if I…lose focus, then…you'll die."

Another round of shocked silence met her explanation and she closed her eyes, "I know, there is a risk, but I-"

"A risk?" Cagnazzo snorted, "That's our lives you're talking about!"

"What does she care?" Barbariccia accused, stomping towards the door, "I need to get some fresh air."

Cuore opened her mouth to argue that this was not the ideal circumstance, but it was all they had, but even Midgardsormr muttered that he needed time to think and left. Before long, the room was empty save for her parents and Phoenix, who watched the others leave impassively.

Rydia touched her shoulder, but Cuore just flopped into the nearest chair with a tired sighed.

She stared at the table top, "This is the first time I'm glad that I know what the Maenads know and…even now it's brought nothing good…"

She heard her mother sigh as her father sat across from her, peering at her with a half-frown on his face, "Well…I'm impressed, even if they aren't."

Cuore chuckled dryly, "Impressive has nothing to do with it…this is frightening and I understand that. I just…there isn't another way. This is it."

Her mother set her hands on her shoulders, speaking with gentle tones, "Cuore, you will keep your promise, that I know."

She knew her mother was right, but still it weighed heavily on her heart.

"They need to figure out if this is really what they want, anyway." Edge remarked, "I mean…it's been a long time since they were free, and even if there was no risk, I think they'd still hesitate."

Confused, Cuore tipped her head to one side, "Clarify."

"Well…change is scary, and hard, you know that." he said, shrugging, "You get used to things the way they are and anything that disrupts that, no matter if it's good or bad, seems annoying at the time."

Rydia nodded agreement, smiling, "Give them time. Give yourself time, too. This will require some planning on your part. And…" she hesitated, and then dropped her voice a little lower, "It will require you to go back to some things you had buried."

Cuore squeezed her eyes shut, "I know."

As a child, the knowledge, the memories, the sensations her sisters had given her had been too much. Her form was incomplete and flawed, unable to process the amount of data given to her all at once.

Nightmares, both during her sleep and waking, relapses of memories not her own, confusion over where and who she was made her repress much of what they had been.

Zeromus had unlocked that part of her, unsealing the memories in an attempt to overwhelm her.

It had worked, and even now she had tangles of recollections to sort through. Hers, the Maenads, Zeromus's, the Eidolons…they all blurred together into a colorful story of centuries.

Still, somewhere buried in all that mess was the cure for the lost Eidolons, the key to their freedom. If she had to dig for it, even into the darkest recesses of her mind, then she would.

Cuore grinned and pinned her father was an amused look, "Well dad, you were right about one thing,"

"What's that?" he asked interested.

"We are going to have to smash those crystals."

Rydia chuckled and hugged her around the shoulders, "That's my girl. We'll help you anyway that we can."

She tilted her head halfway over her shoulder to smile at her mother, "I know, and I thank you."

* * *

Cuore paced the length of the room, trying to piece together exactly how her sisters had done what they had. Most of it was easy enough to understand, but should the Eidolons give their consent to proceed, she would need to understand every second of the spell.

Every facet had to be perfect for it to work.

Her parents had gone to speak with the king and queen and let them know of the progress they had made. Also, she suspected, to make sure they were still going to be allowed to free them.

Cuore had every confidence Asura would keep her word. For all her moodiness, she wouldn't have promised something lightly.

She narrowed her eyes at the wall and stopped moving, tensing as she allowed herself to be carried back. She looked through another Maenad's eyes, felt what she did, as if she were there, walking in spirit next to her…

"_What do you want?" Leviathan asked, halfway poised to convert into his more powerful form._

_The Maenad stared back, impassive, and ignore the question. She pointed at him, "Your power. We are here to take it."_

_Asura glared at her, likewise gathering magic to transform, "We'll see about that,"_

"_Bahamut is already under our control." the Maenad informed them, wanting them to know how futile their resistance would be, should they chose to try._

_At that, Asura and Leviathan started, and the king stepped forward, brushing off Asura's hand as she tried to hold him back._

"_The hallowed father of the Eidolons?! Who are you?" he growled, voice deepening and sharpening with power._

_Still, there was no change in the Maenad's demeanor. She had wasted enough time talking. It was illogical to continue, so she raised her arm and cast her spell._

_Instantly the king and queen of the fabled Feymarch were turned to stone, held in suspension, their souls frozen in statues of their still living bodies._

_They were hers._

"Cuore?"

The voice broke her out of her reversion and she snapped her head up, looking over her shoulder to see Rubicante studying her with a worried expression.

"Are you…alright?" he asked.

She exhaled slowly, letting the sensations from the memory ebb before giving him a weak smile, "Yes. I'm just…trying to…think."

There was an awkward pause and she bit her lip, "Did you…need me for something?"

Rubicante hesitated, something she'd never known him to do, and then frowned, glancing away and mentioning quietly, "I was talking with the others."

Cuore sighed, "I know what this must be like…to leave your fates in my hands alone, to know that one mistake could cost you your life…"

At her words he grinned grimly, "Ah, life…a funny thing, that."

Cuore tipped her head to one side, puzzled, "What?"

"We haven't been _alive_ for ages now," he explained, shaking his head, "The first thing to go is free will, then joy, then remorse and guilt…soon all your emotions, all your feelings, all your _morality_ is gone. Good and evil, dark and light…it blurs together into a fine line of gray where nothing makes sense anymore. Time matters not, and neither do intensions."

He glanced at her sharply, "How can you be alive without these things?"

Cuore wasn't sure how to reply to that when she wasn't sure if she qualified as a living creature, either. Something mass produced from copied materiel didn't really have a soul, did it?

But Rubicante apparently didn't need an answer and studied her for a moment before asking in a much softer voice, "Why did you decide to help us?"

She blinked and he elaborated, "You didn't trust us from the beginning, even before you knew who we were. But then…what made you change your mind? Why did you make the promise to free us?"

A sad smile slowly spread across her lips, "Because, Rubicante, you reminded me of myself."

It was his turn to blink and she laughed lightly, humorlessly, "You see, we're not so different. The lost Eidolons are trapped, and so am I, in a way. You all reminded me of myself; misunderstood, abused, judged…I wanted…I wanted to help you because…"

Cuore laughed again and dropped her gaze, "I once accused you of only caring about me to make up for things you'd done, but really I was talking about myself. I thought…if I could free you, then somehow…that would undo the guilt of what the Maenads had done and keep it off my hands."

She glanced back up, ashamed, "But…the more I got to know you and the others the more…I was glad I made that promise. I…want to help you for no other reason than because it's the right thing to do."

She feared his reaction to her admission but he merely scoffed, "You were right, when you said that to me. I was trying to make things right. Still, I agree, this time has been enlightening. You, Cuore, are a special sort of creature."

She smiled, "Thanks…I think."

"Even Barbariccia likes you." Rubicante mentioned.

Cuore chuckled, "Truly remarkable."

"You have no idea."

There was something still hanging in the air, something that made Cuore frown and peer closer at him, asking after a moment, "Are you alright?"

Rubicante sighed, and then shook his head, "No,"

She waited patiently, and her pause was rewarded when he spoke again, eyes closed, "You see the Feymarch as we do, don't you? You can _understand_. Magic…it's alive, it dances and sings…"

Cuore smiled slowly, "Yes, I see it, taste it, hear it, feel it, and even smell it. Every moment the spell is shifting here, in the Feymarch. But everywhere in the world has threads of magic running through it."

He nodded as if expecting her to answer that way. He surprised her when he held out his hand and spoke again, "Let me show you something."

Cuore blinked, giving him a questioning look although she took his hand without delay. True to what they had been talking about, even Eidolons had a different feel to them then human beings. Through his fingertips she could feel the pulse of magic, like a heartbeat that wove together to form a song.

Battles were songs, and so were spells, but Cuore had never thought about life it's self being music.

Rubicante gestured to the room, speaking once more, "What do you see? Not with your human eyes, Cuore."

She blinked, looking around the room as she began to see the Feymarch as he did.

The entire composition of the room fluctuated into brilliant lights that spiraled and danced, singing as they wove around each other. Every object, every ounce of space was dispersed into rainbow colors; they were separate but somehow they intertwined together to form a single world.

It was like looking at the Feymarch through a prism.

"These are…waves of magic." Cuore whispered, reaching her free hand out to running her fingers through the colored streams, even if they were invisible in many ways. "Ultraviolet and infrared wavelengths…"

Rubicante nodded, "We create this place. We shape it. We control it."

She glanced at him, "The Feymarch is…the Eidolons dream, isn't it? Somewhere perfect, somewhere…peaceful, calm…"

He smiled at her, "Yes, it's our dream. The Feymarch is a collection of hopes and wishes and a masterpiece of ancient magic…We gave ourselves to this place. It's why we can only be summoned for a short time to your world. We belong here."

Cuore returned her attention to the luminosities, awed, and finally whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" Rubicante asked, turning to look at her.

She smiled, "For showing me, for letting me see it through your eyes."

It was a concept she was just beginning to understand. Memories were the foundation of much in the world.

She'd tried to repress memories so often that it was a foreign notion to rely so heavily on them. But still, they shaped the Eidolons very lives, so perhaps she should put more stock in them.

Rubicante squeezed her hand, "No, thank you Cuore."

"For what?" she asked, puzzled, and glanced up at him.

"For believing in us when we had lost ourselves. You hold the hope that we can't. Whether or not you free us, I am convinced the prophecy speaks of you, for you are a carrier of light into the future." Rubicante said, releasing her hand, and with it, the vision of the true Feymarch.

Cuore blinked at him again, surprised to hear him say that, even if he was usually a little nicer than some of the Eidolons.

"The future is yours, Cuore." he said, "The Maenads knew this as well. It will be whatever you make of it."

She took his words to heart, considering what that meant.

What kind of future did she want?

"_I want…a future where no one is imprisoned, where dreams come true. I want a place where my brother can flourish, where he can be happy and safe. I want a brighter, better future. I want a future free from the darkness of the past, one that isn't run by fear or hate. I want a future for everyone; my family, my friends, the Eidolons and those that I have yet to meet_."

Cuore turned around suddenly, "Rubicante,"

He stopped and glanced back at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

She smiled, "Scarmiglione tells me that Eidolons see the heart of a summoner and know their true self."

He nodded and she continued, "Well, the reverse is true as well. Even if I am no summoner, I can still see your heart. I can see what you truly are, Rubicante. At your core, I see light. I see your goodness and your integrity, and I am honored to have met you, emperor of fire."

Rubicante stood still for a moment, and then he bowed. Cuore hoped her accepted her words as she meant them, despite the fact that she wished to say more.

So did he, she suspected, but in actuality, she wasn't the one he needed or wanted to talk too.

She watched him leave and sighed, though the smile remained on her face, images of the Feymarch's true structure lingering in her mind.

"_My future is obtainable_."

She shook her head and spoke aloud, "No, _our_ future is obtainable."

* * *

Cuore had purposely gone to sleep in the hopes that she could relive moments of the Maenads lives. For the first time in her life she welcomed those recollections and longed for them.

Somewhere buried in her knowledge was the last bit of the key to freeing the Eidolons.

Instead, however, she was haunted by other images; scenes of horrific destruction at the hands of her sisters mingled with the last moments of the Lunarians home.

Somehow she'd never considered what it was like for them to watch their world crumble around them in a storm of crystal shards and fire.

"_TarKa TarKa VaLe_."

Cuore sat up, startled, and whispered those words a few times into the darkened room. They were difficult to translate, but it was a phrase the Lunarians used to describe the tragic end to their planet. It was an expression of giving up.

Surrender, submission, absolute fear.

She shuddered, "_No wonder Zeromus said that so frequently_."

Cuore sighed and slipped from her bed, deciding she'd rather talk with her parents and try to draw out the appropriate thoughts then continue alone.

But as she passed through a doorway, she heard sounds akin to sniffling, and stopped, gazing around the darkness in hopes of seeing who was crying.

"Oh," a gentle voice said, "you're awake."

Cuore squinted as someone stood, gown swishing around her legs and dark hair spilling over one shoulder.

"Anima?" she questioned, noting the woman's tear-stained cheeks.

The Eidolon nodded and brushed at her eyes, speaking softly once more, "I…was waiting for you."

Worried, Cuore wandered over and reached out to touch the woman's arm, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Anima's eyes filled with tears once more, "I don't want you to set me free."

Whatever she'd been expecting the Eidolon woman to say, that wasn't it. Cuore's eyes widened and her lips parted to ask, "Why?"

Anima squeezed her eyes shut, "I've caused too much pain. I cannot bear the idea of anymore. I want you to take my crystal and bury it where no one will ever touch it again."

Cuore stared at her, dumbfounded and at a loss for words.

She knew the pain Anima was speaking of, but surely she understood that it wasn't her fault.

The Eidolons shuddered, "Please, destined one, promise me."

Cuore shook her head, "No, I won't!"

She placed her hands on Anima's shoulders, "You deserve to be free just like the others. What happened…it wasn't your fault. They made you do it."

Anima backed out of her reach, "It doesn't matter if you believe I am guilty or not. _I_ believe that I am. My hands are stained with blood, destined one. Blood of an innocent child that once called my name. I can't forget his voice as he whispered my name, dying from wounds_ I_ inflicted on him."

She crumpled to her knees, sobbing, "I'm a monster, a horrible, disgusting monster! Cursed, revolting! I can't stand the idea of causing any more pain! No more, please, Cuore, I beg of you! Lock me away forever!"

Shocked, Cuore's hands rested against her lips as she watched Anima continued to sob, lost in her sorrow.

She'd always known the Eidolon's story, but she'd never thought about how it affected her. How it hurt her, scarred her forever and tainted her against knowing peace and beauty.

Cuore knelt in front of her and pried her hands away from her face, "Anima,"

The woman shook her head, tears matting her hair to her cheeks so Cuore tried again, voice more forceful, "Anima, look at me."

The woman complied, eyes narrowed in grief though she held Cuore's gaze unwavering.

"I can't lock you away, I'm sorry. What happened to you…"

She flinched as Anima's own memories swirled behind her eyes, showing her the entire scene.

The ritual, the tug and pull of soul and spell until it ripped Anima from the very essence of her summoner. He was a child, obviously talented with magic if he could call _her_ forth.

He laid on the stone table, dazed, breathing shallow, until it was cut off by a piercing, shrill, shriek.

"Anima…" he whispered over the din of pain and cries.

All too soon it fell deathly silent.

They had called her against her own summoner to test her willingness to obey commands. There was nothing she could do to fight against the orders.

Cuore's eyes watered and she hugged the woman before her, "Oh, Anima…"

She'd always known what had happened, but she'd never _understood_.

Until now.

Zeromus had made her do things. She'd tried to fight, but it was futile.

This pain and guilt was the worst kind; Illogical but unyielding.

Anima continued to sob and Cuore joined her, feeling the emotional transference through their bond as their sorrow mingled.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered over and over, "They made you do it. It wasn't your fault."

Anima clung to her, whispering the name of her summoner through her tears. An unknown amount of time passed before Anima's tears disappeared, but even then, she didn't remove herself from the embrace and finally requested one last time; "Please, do not free me."

Cuore sighed, closing her eyes, "I…hate to do that to you, Anima. But, if it is what you wish, then…I will."

"What I wish is to no longer cause pain." the Eidolon replied, "My very presence is wicked. My voice splits souls, my gaze burns hearts. I am the embodiment of agony. My summoning causes suffering."

Cuore paused, "But…it wasn't always so. You bonded with a child of innocence."

Anima pulled away, looking at Cuore in the eye, "Yes. I used to be a gentle, kind creature. Despite my frightening appearance, I was…good."

Cuore shook her head, "That hasn't changed."

"There are laws."

"Yes, the Laws of Summoning, I know." Cuore replied impatiently, "But you must know that…"

She stopped herself from saying it wasn't her fault since she would only be repeating what she'd already said. She didn't know what else to say.

Anima rested her hand on the side of her face, "But destined one, you understand, don't you? You understand my guilt, even if yes, it wasn't my fault. You understand why I can never forgive myself."

Cuore gazed at her sadly, "Yes. I understand. The knowledge that it wasn't your fault does little to compensate for the hurt your feel in your heart."

Anima nodded but Cuore wasn't done and placed her hand flat against the one that was still resting against her cheek, "It's because I understand that I don't want to let you go. I will share your pain with you."

Fresh tears pooled in the Eidolon's eyes and she swallowed before whispering, "Truly?"

"Yes." Cuore told her, nodding once decisively.

Anima hung her head and Cuore continued at a soft whisper, "We must move on from this. This is our future we are shaping, and you have as much right as any other to have a future. I want you to move on from this, I want…I want to help you."

"I am honored by your words," Anima mumbled, looking up and dropping her hand back into her lap. "If you must test this process of freedom, then test it on me. I would give my life to undo what I've done. But, time is not malleable. Therefore, I will offer my life as a sacrifice, if one must be given."

Cuore smiled at her, "Now you honor me, Anima. Your sacrifice will not be required, though I thank you."

She stood, and drew the fragile Eidolon with her, holding her hands in her own and giving them a quick squeeze as she whispered, "I will keep my word, Anima."

Anima smiled sadly, "I know, destined one."

Cuore released her and glanced towards the door, "Now, I was on my way to find my parents. Would you like to come?"

Anima shook her head, "No, thank you. I…wish to go for a walk once more. It feels nice to do so."

They parted ways, and Cuore hoped that her talk would prove useful for the troubled woman. She felt more deeply than any creature Cuore had ever met, but the emotions were raw. They caused her more grief then help.

Once more she realized that they were no so different. She related to the lost Eidolons easily.

Cuore checked the library first, but saw no signs of her parents so left and wandered the streets, wondering where they could have gotten off too. They had offered to help her, so she assumed they hadn't gone far.

Still, she didn't know what they could do.

This was her promise alone, and besides that, it appeared she truly was the only one who could free the lost ones. It was because of her Maenad heritage that she had the knowledge to do so.

After all the times she'd cursed her origins, ironic that they would be the only way to save these creations she'd grown so attached too.

Cuore grinned, thinking of their arguments, their over-protect nature regarding her, their hopes and dreams.

"Cuore?"

She stopped walking and glanced to the side, spotting Phoenix, seemingly standing on the street alone, as if waiting for her.

Cuore smiled, "Phoenix, how are you?"

"Better." The Eidolons replied, walking forward and studying her, "And you?"

"I was looking for my parents," she explained, frowning briefly, "I have no idea where they could be…"

Phoenix smiled slightly and shook her head, pointing at her heart, "I meant, how are you _here_?"

Cuore paused, and then she beamed up at her, "Better."

Her answer seemed to satisfy the undying light and she took a step back, "Good. I have not seen your parents, I'm afraid."

Cuore frowned and then shrugged, "I'll find them."

"You may want to wait on that." Phoenix mentioned, gesturing to the street, back the way she had come.

Confused, she turned and blinked in surprise at seeing all the lost Eidolons walking towards her. Phoenix likewise gracefully walked around her and joined their ranks as they stopped, gazing at Cuore.

She felt her skin prickle and tried to smile, "Should I be worried right now?"

Phoenix shook her head, "No, we have thought about our fates and we have an answer for you."

Anima averted her gaze, "You know my answer already,"

Ultima hovered in the air, a few feet from the ground, and Zodiark did the same next to her. They both hummed for a moment, and then Zodiark chimed.

"It is illogical to fear freedom. Zodiark agrees." Ultima intoned, apparently giving her consent.

Carbuncle, who also couldn't talk, merely nuzzled her leg while Midgardsormr stuck his tongue out at the fox before looking up and winking at Cuore, "I trust you, y'know? Let's do it!"

Cagnazzo nodded, "I agree. It's time!"

"Thisss is what we've been waiting for," Scarmiglione said from the back of the group, glancing at Barbariccia at his side.

She heaved a sigh and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "It's not like we have any other options, so we might as well go for it."

Rubicante frowned at them and then turned to face her, "There is no one I would trust more with my soul then you, Cuore. You have our approval to continue."

Cuore exhaled and then smiled at each of them in turn, ending with Phoenix, who had yet to speak.

"What about you?" she asked, curiously, "Do you…are you alright with this? Despite the risks?"

Phoenix smiled in her winsome way, "Yes, destined one. Let us proceed."

Cuore nodded, "Thank you, all of you, for your trust. I will keep my promise." She paused and frowned, "But there is…something I am still missing…if only I could remember…"

Phoenix touched her shoulder, "Destined one, this knowledge must come from here," she pointed at her head, and then moved her hand down, to her heart, "and here. The answer is there if you merely seek it, ask the right question, and believe."

Cuore processed her words and then took a deep breath, "Then, we have a ritual to undo."

She turned towards the rest of the Feymarch, still and restful, not showing it's fading components or the turmoil under the surface. Those were hidden from view, like a false image of the present.

"Let us shape our future," Cuore said firmly, "Together."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I struggled with this chapter...I'm not happy with it. But I'm too excited for the last one to work anymore on this, so forgive me.

Also, I feel like I'm forgetting a plot piont from eariler in the story that needs to be cleared up, but for the life of me I can't remember...? Maybe it's all in my head.

Anyway, only one chapter is left, and it will be out before the end of the month! In fact, I've already started work on it.

In other news, my brother has been replaying Final Fantasy X (I hate that game-don't flame me saying that,) and I just have to say that the summons in that game are freaking awesome. Especially Shiva. She's all sorts of cool. (Pun intended)

Having said that, I can't help but slip little refrences into my story...but, I've been doing that all along. Props to anyone who can 'catch them all'.

Alright, I'm done being puny. (And sorry I was too lazy and feeling uncreative last night with naming Anima's summoner...)


	28. Future

**This is it everyone! As promised, the final chapter of Lost and Found. Expect a long author's note at the end and enjoy!**

* * *

Cuore had spent the morning isolated from the Eidolons and her parents, preparing herself for the ritual at hand.

It would require a great deal of focus, and she needed to be prepared in mind and body, with as few distractions as she could muster.

There was still a piece of the puzzle missing, she felt, but no matter how many times she racked her brain, the answer never came.

But something Phoenix had said made her think that the key to the spell was really more instinct then knowledge.

Both would be required to set the Eidolons free; latent talent and dumb luck, as the case may be.

Contraries, conflicting powers, another thing Phoenix had mentioned before she'd gone to sleep the night before.

"Opposites attract, destined one," she'd said, smiling ever so slightly, "Just look at Leviathan and Asura."

She'd gone on to say that her and Bahamut were opposing forces; life giver and life taker, destruction and rebirth, light and dark, in a way.

Those opposites were needed; they balanced each other out, kept the world from closing in on itself.

Ultima and Zodiark were counterparts, but completely different. Light couldn't exist without darkness, the future was tied to the past.

Cuore thought about how true the concept was, especially in terms of magic. Not to mention in terms of this ritual. She would have to oppose the spell already cast, reverse its effects.

She sighed and cradled her head in her hands, going over the theory once more.

"_Too many variables_," she complained inwardly, not enjoying the sensation of uncertainty that washed over her.

She liked order, precision, perfection. This was too haphazard; it made her nervous and uneasy, to place so much faith in 'luck' and 'chance'.

Cuore stood up, sighing again, and began to pace.

"_I don't know if I can do this_,"

There was too much pressure. These were the Eidolons very _souls_ they were entrusting her with. She didn't want to command that much authority, to have that kind of power and control over another being.

It was frightening, as was the idea that one mistake and they could be gone forever.

"_I suppose that's what makes life precious_." Cuore thought, crossing her arms so she could hug herself. "_It can so easily be lost, and quite possibly, never found again. So, maybe that's why you have to treasure it while you have it; maybe that's why people try to protect life_…"

Her gaze trailed the length of the wall, knowing that what she saw was merely an illusion. Even if it felt real, solid, it wasn't really wood. It was made of magical particles constructed into something her human eyes and mind could process.

Just like the Eidolons.

Cuore opened her eyes and nodded, although no one was in the room to actually see the action.

She understood.

Understood magic; its compositions, its forms, its very nature.

Understood the Eidolons; what they were, where they came from, why they existed.

Understood_ life_.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." she whispered aloud, reaching for the doorknob.

There was nothing more to plan, or prepare. The time was now or never, and she had to set aside her fear and focus on what was important.

Freeing those that had been cruelly bound against their will and building a better, brighter future.

Outside, the Feymarch appeared unchanged but there was an air of anticipation in the very fabric of the realm.

Cuore swallowed, feeling as though she couldn't breathe properly with the tension thickening the air around her. It was dense; this hopeful feeling dancing about.

She stepped away from the door and headed for the largest square in town, where the ritual was to be performed.

The Eidolons had gathered there, including Bahamut who stood slightly behind the king and queen, eyes watchful and looking misplaced in the face of the child guise he wore.

Asura's expression, as always, was unreadable, but Leviathan nodded to her as she approached. Cuore took a deep breath and surveyed the area, taking a moment to gaze at each of the Eidolons she had come to trust and respect, not to mention those she befriended on her last visit.

As she watched, Barbariccia stepped away from Siren, who bit her lip in worry and watched her go. The golden haired Eidolon avoided looking at Cuore as she muttered to Rubicante, "Let's get this over with."

"Your faith is overwhelming." he commented back to her, sarcastically.

She said nothing, and Scarmiglione stepped forward as well, beckoning Anima from her corner to join them.

Cagnazzo and Midgardsormr came next, followed by Carbuncle who bolted from some unknown location to skid to a halt in front of her, drawing out a little smile, despite the somber mood.

Cuore paused and lowered her gaze feeling as though she needed to speak one last time before attempting the ritual.

"I thought…it was you who were lost, but now I think that I was the one that needed to be found. I didn't know who I was, and how do you find something if you don't know it's lost in the first place?"

She smiled and looked back up, "But you taught me so much, and I'll never be the same since I've met you. Thank you."

There were emotions that flashed across their features, but Cuore was concerned that if she dwelled on them, she would lose her courage and so she turned away, mumbling, "As Barbariccia said, let's get this over with."

The first step was to feel the pulse of magic in the world around her. Chaotic yet ordered, a force of opposites, somehow working together to keep everything in it from ripping apart.

Then she felt the Eidolons.

Each was like a color, or a song, wispy and ethereal but so real she could lose herself in the magic they were comprised of.

Cuore could feel the constricting forces of the crystals keeping them in place. Magically, they were bound; their magic had been bent and twisted and conform until it turned into something else entirely.

Cuore wasn't sure when she started to move her hands, but she was suddenly aware that she was somehow dancing to the music of the Feymarch.

Siren had told her there was a melody of Eidolons. It could only be heard if someone knew how to listen.

And today, she heard it.

It was like a hymn, a testament to everything they had ever experienced, to their very cores. Yet, the song was missing cords and she smiled slightly.

"_Ah, that's where you belong_."

Somehow she had begun to sing with the song as well as dance to its tune, and it was in this moment that she realized the Eidolons weren't the only ones in danger of being lost during this ritual.

It would be so simple to lose her focus and become a part of this song forever, but she resisted that urge and merged the harmonies of lost Eidolon and Feymarch until they slipped back into the drapery of the hymn.

The crystals attempted to confine them, but Cuore channeled the Maenad's heritage through her, down her arm, to the tips of her fingers until she waved a hand at the objects resting on the ground, shattering them instantly.

With their chimes of destruction finally the tears that had been building slid down her cheeks.

There had been so much _pain_ in the past, so much _hurt_ and _darkness_ that it pierced her heart.

They'd been abused by former masters unworthy to even utter their names. They'd been cursed by others of the world, those ignorant of who and what they truly were. They'd been condemned by themselves for what they had done.

Forced to hurt those closest to them, forced to watch their lives slip through their fingers, forced to kill and spread terror.

Cuore shuddered, feeling and seeing and hearing their memories and their hopes, dreams.

The instant came where their souls were solely in her hands and she paused only briefly in dance and song, holding the moment to make sure that everything was precise.

Time stopped with her, as if blessing the ritual, and she sighed, weaving magic into variable forms.

Suddenly, she knew the part of the spell she'd been unable to decipher.

Although the spell had started with her Maenad knowledge guiding it, the final movements were the opposite. It was the same force that had freed the Eidolons from the Maenads hold over them even when her magic was strong and unyielding.

Love.

Like multicolored threads they wove back together, the spells that had created them, living elements, condensed once more and burst to life.

She felt it and smiled, stepping once more, releasing her note and their forms from her hold, giving them their freedom.

It was because of bonds of love that the Eidolons lived. Love had transformed their spells the first time into images of life.

Why should this time be any different?

As the light faded, as her steps stalled, as the hymn dropped off into the background once more, Cuore felt a rush of energy leave her as well.

She'd given much of herself to the spell and now it demanded its payment.

With a sigh, Cuore crumpled, smiling despite her weariness.

Someone caught her before she hit the ground, lowering her gently while keeping her in an embrace.

"Is she alright?"

The voice was that of her father, and she assumed that was who caught her, though she recognized her mother's touch across her forehead, "I…think so."

Cuore's eyes fluttered open and she sighed again, exhaustion slowly ebbing as she awakened once more.

Edge sat her up slowly and carefully, hands on her shoulders, "Cuore?"

She glanced at him, and nodded, trying to catch her breath, "I'm alright, I just…"

She trailed off, gaze drawn to the Eidolons.

The fragments of their crystal prisons littered the flooring of the Feymarch, scattered in every direction, and the lost Eidolons stood, just as they had been when she started.

But something _was_ different.

It was a subtle change, but Cuore's lips pulled to a smile and she watched, fascinated, as they noticed the difference too.

Anima held her right hand up and brushed the back of it with her left fingers, eyes wide, "I…forgot what we…"

Cagnazzo finished the thought, likewise tapping his feet against the ground as if testing them, "What we looked like?"

"What we _are_," Rubicante said, shaking out a hand.

Siren hesitantly stepped forward, hands clasped to her chest, "Barbariccia?"

Her sister turned, one hand poised in the air, fingers still flexing experimentally. Her lips twitched to a smile, and Siren giggled, running forward and throwing her arms around her.

"Dear sister! Welcome home!"

Barbariccia laughed, returning her sister's embrace, "It's good to be back, Siren."

The reunions around them weren't quite as touching, but Cuore smiled nevertheless, noticing that the Eidolons had stepped forward to tentatively welcome back their long lost brothers and sisters.

It would obviously take time for the Feymarch to fully heal from the wounds of the past, but this was the first step, and it was beautiful to watch.

Rubicante was the first to glance back at her, break out of the crowd to stand before her and offer his hand to her.

It mirrored the first time she'd unwittingly summoned him, but this time she grinned and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

Cuore swayed for a moment, and then shook her head so hard her hair cascaded over one shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Rubicante asked, eyeing her.

She nodded, smiling, "Yes, thank you."

Her attention was diverted by Asura's gaze on her, unyielding but lenient, even evaluating. Once their eyes locked, the queen inclined her head in a slight bow, leading Cuore to smile and press one hand over her heart, likewise bowing.

There was a strange sensation on her leg and she glanced down, spotting Midgardsormr grinning up at her, coiled around her left ankle.

"Nice job!" he exclaimed, hissing slightly, "I'm pretty sure you managed to put all my particles in the right place."

She giggled, "Good to hear, Midgardsormr."

He winked and freed himself from her leg, slithering through the crowd and nearly tripping a few Eidolons on the way.

Cuore took a deep breath and closed her eyes, basking in the joyous occasion and taking a moment to reach out and feel the Feymarch at its core.

Phoenix had been right.

As much as the Eidolons needed summoners, their realm needed them home. All of them.

Where there had been holes and tears, new strings of magic slid into place, mixing the melody and spectrum into a startlingly beautiful dance.

It would take time, but all would be set right in the end, at long last. She didn't believe it would be too late to undo the damage already done; it may never be the same, of course, but it would recover and grow once more.

The Eidolons would have their home once again, and the balance of the world would be set right as well, whether or not anyone noticed was another matter entirely.

Cuore felt a set of hands rest on her shoulders from behind and she turned, meeting Phoenix's gaze as the Eidolon smiled down at her.

"Well done, High Summoner." she congratulated.

Cuore paused at the title and her brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm not a summoner,"

"Well, then," Phoenix comment, tipping her head to one side in a slightly teasing gesture. "We'll have to name you, won't we?"

Cuore stared at her, confused and uneasy with her words though it took her a moment to speak, voicing her feelings.

"I…don't know about that." she started, slowly, glancing around at the gathering before she let her gaze slide back to the Eidolon. "I'm not a summoner, and I'm not sure I want to be."

Phoenix's smile never wavered, "But if you aren't a summoner, how will I give you my name?"

There was an awkward pause and Cuore back stepped out of her grasp, "Phoenix, I don't think…I mean, you've just been freed! Why would you ever want to give your name to someone else again?"

Phoenix shook her head, "I wouldn't give it lightly, I never did. But to you, destined one, to you I would. I would answer your call. I've seen your heart, and I'm witnessed the manifestation of your unyielding will in what you've done today."

Her lips curved into a gentle smile, "There is no one else I would rather give my name and my life too."

Cuore continued to stare at her, unsure how to argue with the powerful embodiment of magic standing in front of her. There was a surge of conflicting emotions roiling in her heart at that moment.

Pride that such a powerful Eidolon would even consider her, joy that she had been successful and able to keep her promise, and a tinge of confusion over the whole conversation mixed with less pleasant emotions. Anxiety over what a bonding would mean, guilt because she wasn't worthy enough to have that trust and influence and fear.

That annoying sensation fear was crawling along her skin. She frowned inwardly over its immortality.

Before she could ponder the words anymore, her parents were at her side, likewise congratulating her. She smiled, pushing Phoenix's odd comments to the back of her mind while she accepted a hug from her father.

"I knew you could do it!" her mother told her, stroking her hair in a familiar gesture. "I'm proud of you, my small lady."

Cuore grinned over her shoulder, hugging her mother next while Edge commented, "Even Asura is happy. Well, maybe not happy; less _un_happy."

Rydia pursed her lips at him, but Cuore choked down a snicker, thinking 'less unhappy' was a perfect way to describe the current look on Asura's face.

She and Leviathan were standing apart from the other Eidolons, merely watching the proceedings, though the king looked well pleased with the result.

Cuore noticed that Zodiark and Ultima were also apart from everyone else present and she frowned, glancing at her parents.

"I…I'll be right back," she explained, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the two solitary Eidolons.

Her parents nodded in understanding, and she slipped out of their embraces and hurried over, dodging around Scarmiglione and Anima with a quick smile and touch on their arms as she passed.

Cuore stopped at the end of the platform, looking up at the floating Eidolons and taking in Zodiark's new form. His true form.

It looked much like his sealed form, but this one was more colorful, with three extra sets of wings that stacked upon the one set she'd seen him with before. The colors shifted on each feather, surrounding him with a rainbow of magical energy. His actually body was still that of an armored fish-like creature, but it had a more defined appearance. The head was elongated with several eyes inset and hard to spot, and the body had no arms or legs, only the impressive wings and a little tail could be seen.

The armor on his body was now a shiny, silver color instead of the dull blackish it was before, when the spell held his voice in and kept him tame.

Ultima, of course, looked the same, but she was a stark contrast to her counterpart of darkness in her gold and white attire.

Cuore smiled at them both, but her gaze settled on Zodiark and she bowed slightly, addressing him quietly.

She wasn't sure what sort of reaction to expect from him since he was an Eidolon of unstable emotions on occasion. After years of imprisonment and silencing, there was no telling what sort of mood he would be in.

"Zodiark, it is good to see you in your true form." she commented as she straightened.

Since she couldn't see a mouth, his voice merely seemed to echo from the air around him. It was deep and heavy, with the same echoic quality that Ultima's had.

"Destined one, it is good to see you through my own eyes at long last." He hovered a little lower and spoke again, "I had my doubts you would be able to keep your promise."

She stiffened at that, not sure if she should be insulted or not, but he continued once more.

"It was not an easy task, to undo the past and set right the future."

Cuore frowned, "But you saw this future,"

"I saw a possibility." he corrected, "Nothing is ever certain. The future can always be changed and molded. Despite my doubts, you have succeeded and kept your promise."

Zodiark's form shivered, "I am also in your debt, destined one. You have returned me to my original form. My mind is clear once more, my memories are ordered. I am myself once more. I thank you."

Cuore smiled and bowed again, "No, you owe my nothing. I am glad I was able to set everything right."

A thought occurred to her and she paused, glancing up at him, "May I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Are you…angry with the people of Mist? Or maybe I should ask if you are angry with summoners in general…they did this to you, after all." she said, thinking out loud more than asking a question.

"You fear I will want retribution." Zodiark remarked, "You know I am more emotional than my counterpart."

She shifted uneasily, smiling shyly, "I don't mean to offend you,"

"You have not." he said, "You are right to ask. Fear not, destined one, I have no desire to do ill-will towards the village of Mist, or any summoners I may meet. The time for hate and bitterness is long past. It is time to let go and move forward."

Cuore nodded, pleased with his answer, but then she heard her name being called from behind her, by the other lost Eidolons.

She glanced over her shoulder and then back again, feeling torn between wanting to continue the conversation with Zodiark, since there was still so much she didn't know about him, and returning to those that were celebrating.

Ultima answered her gaze, "Go, destined one. There will be time for us to converse later."

Cuore nodded and spun around, briefly wondering what 'later' there would be.

She'd have to leave the Feymarch soon, to meet Asura's deadline, and then it was unlikely she would ever see the Eidolons again.

That thought, despite that she'd known it all alone, made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. She was upset with the knowledge that these beings she had grown so close to would be closed to her forever after this day.

No wonder her mother was always so sad.

Still, she had today, and she would make the most of it.

Cuore giggled as Carbuncle leaped into her arms, purring, and she cuddled him as she rejoined the festivity and grinned at Cagnazzo, who had gotten into another argument with Barbariccia.

"Shut up turtleface!"

Cuore had no idea what had started this argument, this time, but she couldn't help but shake her head at them in exasperation, catching Rubicante's eye and rolling her own.

He nodded agreement but she was distracted by Anima who touched her arm.

"Thank you," the Eidolon woman whispered.

Cuore smiled at her, "You are most welcome. Are you…happy?"

Anima beamed at her, nodding, "Yes, yes I am. I thought…I thought it would be better to avoid this all, to run away, but I…am a part of this place, and these people, and I can't deny myself the joy at seeing them all again."

Cuore returned her smile and gave her shoulder a squeeze as best she could with her arms filled of a mint-fur buddle.

"I'm happy for you, Anima."

Anima nodded, smiling briefly at Rydia as she wrapped an arm around her adopted daughter's shoulder from behind.

"Phoenix wants to talk to you," she whispered.

Cuore frowned and craned her neck to find the feathery Eidolon, spotting her in conversation with Asura and Leviathan.

She wondered if there would be more ridiculous discussions about her being a summoner and receiving names.

Phoenix broke from her conversation with the king and queen and gracefully swept over, resting her hand on Cuore's shoulder once she was in front of her.

"I spoke to Leviathan and Asura,"

Cuore blinked, "About?"

"About naming you as a summoner," Phoenix commented causally.

Annoyed, Cuore sighed, "I can't be a summoner. I never completed the cloister of trials, you never tested me, and I highly doubt the king and queen will agree to naming me at all."

Phoenix laughed at her and Cuore scowled, annoyed by the mocking sound, even if the Eidolon sounded amused, not patronizing.

"I do not appreciate you assuming you know what I would do," Asura said as she walked over, frowning, "It's rude."

Cuore glanced at her, "But I-"

Phoenix held up her hand to stall the argument, "Destined one, you will be a summoner."

"But I-"

She was cut off again, this time by Leviathan who shrugged, "The cloister of trials is just a fancy term we use. It's a test, yes, but it's unique to each summoner."

Rydia nodded and put in, "My trial was staying here for a decade and then leaving,"

Cuore glanced at her, and then back to Phoenix, "But you never tested me. You can't just give me your name."

"Actually I can," she replied, "We had this conversation, about how the Laws of Summoning used to be different…" Here the Eidolon smiled again, "Besides, don't you think there's been plenty of tests as of late? I don't need to assess your will, or examination your strength of mind body and spirit, Cuore. I know who you are, and I would be honored if you would accept my name."

Cuore hesitated, and then glanced away, "I'm…flattered, Phoenix, really, I am. It's nice to know that you would trust me so much but I…"

She closed her eyes, feeling ashamed for saying these words out loud; "I don't want to be a summoner anymore."

There was a pause and she sighed, looking up once more, "I don't want that kind of power over someone. I don't want to make them do things for my, or send them off to die. I don't want to hold your life in my hands. Never again."

Phoenix sighed, "Cuore, the real, true bond between summoner and Eidolon is not like the false ties the Maenads made with their captives, and it goes beyond what you experienced with our crystal prisons. This bond is like friendship; it strengthens both parties involved, it becomes part of you."

Cuore still hesitated, but her mother set a gentle hand on her shoulder to draw her attention, "Phoenix is right," she said quietly, "this bond is very different. It goes both ways, you know. I think you're scared of the danger you might place your Eidolons in,"

Cuore dropped her gaze; her mother knew her well.

"But," Rydia continued, "this is different. You can call them, yes, and they will answer, but…there is a connection there. What happens to them happens to you, too."

"If your Eidolon is hurt, so are you." Edge said, elaborating on the point Rydia didn't want to say. She nodded at his words and Cuore bit her lip, knowing that much was true but still feeling oddly uncomfortable with the thought.

She'd always wanted to be a summoner, for as long as she could remember, but then she wondered if that desire was only because she was a Maenad. A being copied from Rydia, someone who had always had that connection to the magical realm of the Feymarch.

Maybe in had never been her idea. Maybe it was all past programing.

Maybe that was why now it bothered her so much to be even considered the same as her beloved mother.

"I…" she trailed off, not even sure what she wanted at that point. Instead of answering, she glanced up and brushed a stray hair behind her ear nervously, looking at the formerly lost Eidolons.

She knew one thing for certain.

She loved them as if they were family.

Maybe that was enough reason to become a summoner, like she'd always wanted.

"_This is fear again_." she realized, surprised. After all, she had resolved to never submit to fear again. Yet, it clung to her like a disease and she cringed, realizing it was still making her choices for her.

Cuore glanced over her shoulder, wishing for her parents guidance on this matter, though they both merely smiled at her.

"As always, Cuore, whatever you chose to become, you will have a proud mother." Rydia told her, kissing her quickly on the forehead. "Summoner or not, you'll always be my little girl, and nothing will ever change that."

She smiled, touched by the words and was glad to feel some of her fear ebb from them as soon as they were spoken.

Edge, on the other hand, frowned at his wife, "How am I supposed to top that?"

Cuore giggled and he rolled his eyes, "Well, fine, ditto, I guess…"

Turning serious, he set a hand on her shoulder and told her, "Cuore, whatever you decide, make sure it's what _you_ want."

Confused over the emphasis on the word 'you', she tipped her head to one side, prompting him to continue with a sigh.

"So far you've done everything for everyone else. And that's good, but…this is something you have to decide. This is your life, Cuore, and you can make of it whatever you want. Do what feels right."

She smiled and nodded, understanding the point her father was trying to make. She looked over her shoulder at Phoenix, searching the Eidolon woman's expression.

"Are you certain?" Cuore asked her.

Phoenix nodded, "Yes,"

"She's not the only one!" Midgardsormr declared, popping into view as he wove between her feet and her parents.

"I'll give you my name, too. You're the only one who can stand my jokes," he teased, winking at her.

Cuore smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah! Saving the world was pretty cool, I've got to say. Maybe we can do it again some time."

She giggled again, "I'd like that, Midgardsormr."

"How about a joke to remember this moment by?" he didn't wait for anyone to say yes or no and took a deep breath, asking; "How do snakes show they love you?"

"I don't know." Cuore commented automatically, knowing that she wasn't witty enough to even bother taking a guess.

"With hugs and hisses!"

There were groans all around and Cuore snickered, shaking her head back and forth.

Carbuncle purred in her arms, and even without his words, Cuore felt the rush of another Eidolon giving her leave to summon them. She smiled and nuzzled the little creature, whispering mentally, "_Thank you_,"

"Cuore,"

She turned to Anima, who was smiling, and felt a flash of surprise when the Eidolon told her, "I give you my name as well."

"Anima," she said, eyes widening, "are you sure?"

She nodded, "As you agreed to share my pain with me, I agree to share your joy with you. If…you will accept, that is…"

Cuore's expression broke into a smile and she placed Carbuncle back on the ground so she could embrace Anima.

"I would be grateful."

Over her shoulder she saw the former advisors floating over, apparently deciding to once again join in the gathering.

It was Ultima who spoke first, once Cuore had slipped past the Eidolons to stand before them.

"Destined one, no," she paused and then began again, "High Summoner; summon me if you have need."

"And I." Zodiark chimed.

Cuore's eyes widened, "Both of you?"

They were powerful, opposing forces and she was surprised that they would both agree to let someone like her call on them.

"You owe me nothing," she explained, "I don't need your names. Please, only give them to me if you want too."

"We do." they replied in unison, and it was Zodiark who added, "You owe us nothing either. We are as equals, High Summoner."

She bowed, "As it should be."

There was a hesitation as she straightened, debating even glancing towards the archfiends. They were close to her heart, but after everything that had happened she didn't want them to feel as if they had to accept her.

She would be fine simply knowing they were free at long last, that they were regaining their lost lives and heading into tomorrow.

Still, Cuore's blue eyes flickered in their direction and she paused, seeing that they were staring at her as well.

The actual moment wasn't that long before they spoke, but in that pause a dozen emotions flashed through them and Cuore bit her lip, wondering just what would be the outcome.

Naturally, Rubicante spoke first, walking until he stood in front of her, "I cannot speak for all the Element Guard, but I respect you, Cuore, and it would be my honor to give you my name."

His eyes flickered over her shoulder as he added, "If, that would be acceptable."

Cuore didn't bother to follow his gaze; she knew where he was looking and who he was asking, and judging by the way he nodded and glanced back at her, she assumed it was permitted.

Cagnazzo nodded, "I agree with Rubicante." He came to her side as well, and despite his light tone, up close she could see the seriousness of his words as he spoke them, staring at her as though he could see her soul.

And, maybe, in a way, he could.

"I know for sure that I will never regret giving you my name, Cuore. You are more _human_ than anyone I have ever met."

She blinked back tears, smiling at him but being distracted when Scarmiglione moved forward, reaching out to grasp her hand as he smiled slightly. "After everything that hasss happened, how can I not give you my name? You've ssseen what no one elssse could in me, and for that, I am eternally grateful."

She continued to smile as well and he leaned forward to whisper to her alone, "Thank you, and sssummon me when you have need, beautiful Cuore."

Nodding, she mused that she was the one who felt grateful; appreciative to have met and gotten to know these creatures.

She glanced at Barbariccia. Out of all the fiends, she would be the least likely to ever give her name to someone again.

However, once all eyes were on her she heaved a sigh, tossed her golden locks over her shoulder and declared, "Well, I can't be the only hold-out, now can I?"

Pinning Cuore with a sharp look, she remarked, "Don't make me regret this, girl."

The other three archfiends rolled their eyes at her, but Cuore could hear the feeling in her voice despite her scornful words.

"Don't worry Barb, I won't let you down." Cuore assured her, purposely using the nickname she despised.

Barbariccia cringed, "Don't call me that!"

Siren giggled, "I think its cute sounding. And you need something to sound cute…no one is going to want to date you after all this time, you know…"

Her sister slapped a hand to her forehead, "Sister, do you think of anything other than romance?"

"…Sometimes." she admitted sheepishly, "but really, you've been off the market for a long time,"

Barbariccia groaned and Cagnazzo and Scarmiglione snickered at her plight. Rubicante just sighed and shook his head, muttering, "Oh yes, it's so good to be back."

Cuore could hear the dripping sarcasm in his voice and she grinned up at him, mentioning, "But just think, now that you're free of the confines of the crystal, you can hide from them."

He snorted, but Phoenix drew their attention by spinning around to face the king and queen. Tipping her head to one side she asked, "So, what say you? Will you name her?"

Asura sighed, "It seems we have no choice."

Leviathan clapped his hands once, "Of _course_ we shall name her."

Then he glanced behind him and asked Bahamut, "Correct?"

The dragon boy nodded silently.

Phoenix took Cuore by the shoulders and steered her away from the gathered group, making her glance back at her parents one last time for reassurance.

She was glad then they smiled at her and wished her well. It put her nerves at ease to know that they were alright with what she was about to do, even if, as her father said, it was her choice entirely.

Once she stood before the king and queen, Leviathan smiled at her, and as usual, she forgot for a moment with whom she was speaking. He was so cheerful in his human guise that she often forgot his true form was that of the sea serpent and lord of all waters.

Still, there was no denying the powerful aura swirling about him, and his voice, although placid, was deep with ancient magic.

"Oh Cuore." he began, "You are such a delightful adopted foster granddaughter."

She giggled and he sighed, "And thank you."

She didn't bother to ask what he meant, she just nodded, "It was my pleasure."

Asura brushed her clothing down despite the lack of dust on it, "Come, come, let's get this over with."

Bahamut pushed his way past, "You got to name the last one. Allow me."

Asura sighed, but stepped aside and let the child continue on his course. Leviathan looked amused, though he didn't actually say anything.

Cuore knelt without being told and bowed her head, feeling the ethereal touch of Bahamut's hand on the top of her head. He spoke, voice belying his true form, and she couldn't help but smile even if the ritual surrounding this tradition was completely illogical.

"Child of the stars, healer of the Feymarch and finder of those lost…I, Bahamut, ruler of the skies, hallowed father of the Eidolons, lord of all dragons, name you as High Summoner."

He removed his hand and nodded once, announcing, "Rise, High Summoner Cuore Rydia Edge Geraldine, caller of high Eidolon Phoenix."

Cuore wasn't sure _why_ she expected to feel differently after being official 'named', but she was mildly disappointed that she didn't. Once she was on her feet, however, she felt Phoenix's hands on her shoulders from behind and heard the woman whisper into her ear, "I can never help you cheat death again, destined one. Understand that it is not my decision, but one that must be made."

She nodded and shifted her gaze backwards, "I understand. I have every intension of never _needing_ to cheat death again."

At that, the Eidolon laughed and released her, leaving the three before her a chance to congratulate her.

Bahamut smiled up at her, "Destined one, well done. I am well pleased." He happened to lean to one side, peering around her to call, "I forewent using your given name,"

Edge held up a hand in a half wave, "I noticed. Thank you for that."

Rydia swatted him across the shoulder blades with her hand and rolled her eyes.

Cuore giggled, finding the absurdity of the situation highly amusing. Eidolons were living spells, revered and feared by anyone sane in the world above, including those who called them.

Yet, at this moment, they acted like nothing more than normal beings with personalities and faults, traits and quirks. It was somehow comforting, and made her feel even more at home then she already did on this planet.

Asura's calculating golden gaze swept over the group and she announced, "I don't want to be the _bitch_ everyone seems to think I am, but you really must leave."

There was a shocked silence broken by Leviathan who chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating like the crash of a wave, "Ha, that is my queen."

He kissed her cheek but she pushed him away without any comment, expression blank.

Everyone scrambled to say goodbye, and Cuore lingered in curiosity as Bahamut paused in front of Phoenix.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, and finally it was Phoenix who sighed and closed her eyes, "Then it is farewell once again."

"You're never going to take me up on that offer, are you?" Bahamut asked with a smirk.

She smiled slowly, "Oh, one day, perhaps."

"Not goodbye, lady Phoenix. Our fates are tied, you know that. Guard this one well, she is…well, you already know."

"Yes, I do."

Cuore blinked, "Wait, are you talking about me?"

Bahamut frowned at her, and Phoenix shooed her away, "High Summoner, say goodbye to the others and leave us be for a moment."

She wanted to protest but she did as she was told, not enjoying the idea that there was still something they knew about her but weren't saying.

But then again, as everyone had told her before, she would never be normal.

But for once, that didn't bother her anymore.

Cuore hugged each of the lost Eidolons one last time, knowing that, despite their new bond, it would never be the same. She laughed and shed a few more tears, but all too soon it was time to go, and she watched as Asura pulled her mother from a conversation with Shiva to speak with her.

From her vantage point she couldn't hear what was said, but Rydia nodded, and smiled a little, and Asura seemed to hesitate before embracing her adopted daughter.

There was history there, but Cuore smiled, glad that it appeared to be working out.

She felt Bahamut at her side and commented, "Done talking about me?"

"You are special, destined one."

She glanced down at him, seeing that his gaze was pinned on some far off vision she couldn't see. "This is not an ending, destined one, it is a beginning."

Cuore nodded, "I know."

He walked by her without another word and wandered over to Rydia to be dismissed, most likely, while Leviathan sighed sadly from his place near Asura, in the thick of the gathering.

"I'm afraid my queen is right. The time for you to go is here."

Asura's lips were pursed, "Stay any longer and the time difference will begin to affect you. You must leave."

Rydia sighed sadly, but nodded in acceptance, while Edge waved to them both with a quick goodbye.

Cuore was distracted, however, by her Eidolons.

They clustered together, still looking slightly uncomfortable with all the fuss going on around them, and she smiled, waving.

"_Call_ us," Rubicante said hurriedly, as if he wouldn't have time to finish, "If you need us. We will come."

Cuore nodded once, "The reverse is true as well. If you need me, then call. I _will_ find you."

With one last smile, she finished; "Promise."

* * *

"We're going two hours late," Edge explained, "we're going in through the side door and I sent Izayoi in first and she assures me the announcer guy has been long gone."

Rydia sighed, "This seems to thrill you,"

"Yes, it means we can sneak in." he said.

Cuore chuckled and swung Leo and her arm back and forth since they were holding hands, "Dad, you try this every time and it's never worked."

"There's a first time for everything." he replied merrily.

Cuore wasn't sure how she felt about a month going by since her last visit with any of their friends. It seemed only yesterday they'd been at one of these parties, but she supposed time was a funny thing.

A nervous babble of uneasy thoughts were swirling in her head, and she couldn't deny the prickle of tension on her skin.

She owed so many people apologies that wouldn't even begin to cover her sins. But she would face them, and try her best to make up for what had happened.

Leo grinned up at her, pleased to be at her side, as he'd told her earlier that day, and she smiled back, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

They teased about there needing to be another 'save the world day' now that Zeromus had been defeated for the second and last time.

Cuore was joking when she suggested it. She wanted to avoid these riotous events as much as possible.

Some things never changed.

They were at the double doors on the opposite side of the ballroom from where most of the guests would be entering.

She stifled another laugh as they all pause wordlessly outside, steeling themselves for the rest of the evening. How like-minded they all were.

The doors swung inward and they all jumped from an unexpected proclamation;

"They're majesties king Edge Geraldine of Eblan and queen Rydia Madain Sari Geraldine and High Summoner of the village Mist."

Cuore winced from the loud announcement and then peeked into the room, past her parents, to see Kain leaning against the wall next to the doors.

He looked smug.

"Kain," Edge hissed, glaring at him, "I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this."

The dragoon scoffed, "Please, I have better things to do then wait for you and your family to arrive."

"Oh, like hell you do." Edge retorted, frowning.

Kain held up a finger, "What you should be asking, is did your _dear cousin_ have anything to do with this,"

Rydia snickered and Edge sighed, "Damn her."

Kain just continued to look smug, watching them walk by though Cuore suspected they'd be having more conversations, or arguments, with him later.

She paused and glanced at him, grinning, "That was risky."

"Mm."

She averted her gaze, "I know I already apologized to you, but I never…said thank you."

Kain frowned, "For what?"

"For…telling me what no one else would." Cuore explained, looking back up, "For…being _you_."

Despite her awkward words, he seemed to understand what she meant and he nodded, "Your welcome."

Leo tugged on her hand, "Sissy, we have to keep moving or Pamela is going to find me. She's even more annoying now that she's been to the tower!"

Cuore chuckled and let her brother pull her along, waving goodbye to Kain as she went.

The party was crowded and noisy, and Cuore winced as she traversed the length of the ballroom, searching out more friends of the family she needed to speak with.

Leo followed after her, keeping step with a grin on his face. Cuore had asked him if he wanted to part with her for the evening but he had adamantly refused.

"Sissy," he said, looking up at her with wide eyes, "I'm not letting you out of my sight again. _I'll_ keep you safe."

She'd ruffled his hair and teased, "What are you, then, my guardian?"

"Sure!"

Despite how she'd laughed it off, his brotherly concern touched her, and she smiled inwardly that he cared for her that much.

The feeling was mutual.

It wasn't long before Cuore was dragged to a stop by Ursula hugging her from behind, squeezing her just tightly enough to make her gasp for breath.

"Cuore!" the blonde princess greeted, spinning her around to look her over.

"Hi Ursula," Cuore said, smiling.

Her friend playfully punched her shoulder, making her wince as usual, "Hey, I heard you've got a fancy title now, _High Summoner_."

Cuore wrinkled her nose, "Don't call me that, it sounds…"

"Weird?" Ursula teased, lightly before shaking her head. "I'm just glad you're back with us."

There was a sobering in the air from that comment, and Cuore averted her gaze, "Listen, Ursula,"

Her friend leaned forward and gripped her shoulders, "No, don't, Cuore. You have nothing to feel sorry about. You, no one else, _you_ saved the world this time around. Zeromus is gone, we should all be thanking you."

Cuore smiled ruefully, "Thanking me, eh?"

Ursula grinned, but they were interrupted by Ceodore who was wiggling his way through knots of people to reach them, expression slightly put-out.

"Hey!" he said, looking at the princess, "You left me!"

Ursula frowned and put her hands on her hips, "It's not my fault your pokey. I wanted to see Cuore."

He huffed but turned to Cuore and smiled hesitantly, "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm…alright." Cuore assured him, not wanting him to become as fussy as his parents could be.

Ceodore nodded, thankfully trusting her word, "I'm glad. It's good to see you."

Ursula glanced at Leo, "And how are you, little prince?"

He grinned but ducked halfway behind Cuore's skirt to hide, "I'm okay."

"Avoiding Pamela?" Ceodore teased.

Leo's grin flipped to a mischievous smirk, "Yeah, but she'll be after you, first, so I'd better go."

Cuore chuckled at her brother's antics until she heard the little girl cry out Ceodore's name.

The next few seconds were a blur as Leo was suddenly gone from her view, Ceodore winced and Pamela appeared, latching onto him.

"Hi!" she squealed.

Cuore tried not to snicker, even as Pamela turned to glare at Ursula, "Oh…_you're_ here."

"As always," Ursula shot back, one hand still propped up on her hip.

Pamela pouted, but then she brightened and looked up at Ceodore, "Guess what?!"

He chuckled nervously, "What?"

"I helped save the world! You know what that means?" Pamela asked, blinking at him, "No? You don't? You sure are out of it tonight, Ceodore. But that's okay, I forgive you."

She looked confused and pouted, "I forgot what I was saying…"

Ceodore looked at Ursula for help, but she just stared back at him, unmoved. Cuore tried not to snicker as Pamela hopped a few times on the balls of her feet, "Oh, never mind. But guess what? I'm learning to cast Libra! You know what that is, right?"

"Yes," Ceodore started to say only to be cut off as she continued to chatter, "I have no idea why it's called Libra though…what's a Libra? Or, maybe it's named after a person?"

Cuore shook her head, "Libra is a stellar constellation in the tenth sector of night sky, using the Lunarian's mapping system of the stars, and is fairly faint with no first magnitude stars. Its stars are said to resemble weighing scales in their outline. The Lunarians named the spell 'Libra' after this constellation because of the symbolical association with balance."

Pamela stared at her, awed, and finally heaved a sigh, "Thank you! I kept asking and no one could tell me. You sure are smart. I wish I was as smart as you. But it's okay, because someday I'm going to be the bestest mage ever!"

Cuore just listened to her, amused, until Ursula touched her arm and whispered, "You seem back to your normal self,"

"Yes and no." Cuore replied just as quietly, "I had never known that about Libra…I have Zeromus's memories."

Her friend shifted uncomfortably, "And…that's okay?"

"Well," she said, lips twitching, "It just means I'm even _smarter_."

Ursula giggled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a half hug, "I sure am glad your back,"

Ceodore glanced at them with a pitiful expression as Pamela prattled on to him. He mouthed the word 'help' and Ursula sighed with an eye roll while Cuore chuckled.

Pamela frowned and glanced around, pigtails slapping her shoulders, "Hey, where's Leo?"

"Around here somewhere," Cuore answered vaguely, shrugging.

She spun back around and pointed at Ceodore, "You, stay put. I'm going to go find Leo and tell him I'm learning Libra. But I'll be right back!"

She squealed and ducked into the crowds.

Ceodore breathed a sigh of relief and then glanced at Cuore quizzically, "Shouldn't you warn Leo?"

She grinned and tilted her head to her left, "He's right over there."

Both the royalty turned and looked but frowned in confusion. Cuore chuckled, "Under the table and wearing a jacket that's the same color as the table cloths."

Ursula laughed, "So, he heard?"

"Oh yes. We planned this."

Ceodore chuckled and shook his head, "Devious,"

"We're Geraldines," Cuore said, shrugging.

A sudden thought occurred to her and she frowned, mentioning, "Actually, that reminds me. Where are your parents Ceodore? I believe I owe them an apology, too."

His expression softened, "Cuore, you don't."

She looked away, "I would feel better."

With a sigh he pointed through the crowds and she thanked them both, mentioning she would be back. She noticed Leo sneak from his hiding place and dash around a different table, keeping his promise to watch over her while still avoiding Pamela.

Cuore sighed as she worked her way through the crowd, trying not to put much stock in the looks she was receiving or the overall noise of the event.

It took a little bit of time to finally make her way over to the king and queen, and when she did, she waited on the fringes of their conversation, waiting for them to finish speaking with someone she didn't know before she slid into their line of sight.

"Cuore!" Rosa greeted happily.

Cuore felt a flash of guilt about breaking the sweet lady's nose and tried her best to smile, "I…wanted to say hello and…tell you that I was sorry."

Rosa dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand and hugged the teal haired teen, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Cuore. We're all just glad you're alright."

Cuore peeked at her after she released her and asked carefully, "Even though I broke your nose?"

Rosa chuckled, "Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again, but it's alright."

As soon as she was free of the white mage's grip, she glanced at the king, only to have him dismiss her comment as well as he gave her a brief hug.

"Rosa is correct. We'll all just glad to have you back." he told her.

"I'm sorry for what I said, as well, in Troia. I…was not myself but that hardly makes up for it," she commented, frowning a bit.

Cecil shook his head, "No, we all _know_, Cuore."

She nodded, though still uneasy about the situation. As much as Cecil and Rosa occasionally grated on her nerves, they were good people, and she _did_ care about them.

They obviously cared for her, as well, and she felt badly to have hurt them, no matter how small the wound.

As if noticing she was lost in less than pleasant thoughts, Cecil frowned slightly and spoke again, "Enjoy yourself tonight, alright?"

Cuore nodded, "I will."

Rosa gently touched her shoulder again, "Spend time with Ceodore and Ursula. They both missed you."

"I will, promise," Cuore said, flashing a smile before she quickly parted ways with them. She knew how her evening would play out, and most of her time would be spent with the prince and princess, but not quite yet.

There was still one person she needed to find, one relationship that needed to be mended. The only problem was she was fairly certain that too much had happened to properly fix anything.

But regardless, she owed him an apology, at least.

Cuore slipped past droves of partygoers, peering into corners and balconies in the hopes of spotting her objective while still trying to avoid contact with guests.

It took several minutes but she finally spotted him on one of the smaller terraces overlooking the darkened fields beyond the castle.

Cuore took a deep breath and maneuvered around one last bunch of people before sliding behind a screen of pillars, near the wall, and approaching the door.

She paused on the threshold and gripped the doorframe firmly, hoping that the contact might make her bolder.

"Kieran?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, hands still gripping the railing in front of him. As was common whenever they spoke, the moment he stared at her she lost her courage to continue and forgot what she intended to say.

She swallowed, wishing she could read his expression to know he was thinking, feeling, but there was no clue present on his face.

Trying her best to keep her voice even, she spoke, "I'm sorry."

Kieran said nothing, and he gave her a once over she deemed condescending. What she was apologizing for, even she wasn't sure.

There was so much she needed to make up for; the fights, the loss of his family, the dangers on Ordeals, the way she treated him…

"I'm sorry for…everything," she said, settling on keeping it simple.

When he failed to reply again she let her hand drop from the doorframe, heart sinking. "I-I know that I don't deserve your trust," Cuore said, forcing herself to maintain eye contact, "But…if there's anything I can do to earn it, anything at all…please, let me know."

Kieran was silent, and she grew uneasy of his gaze, so she looked away and turned, discouraged but understanding why he wouldn't want to even speak to her. She could respect that, and she would for as long as he needed her too.

She walked away, taking an unsteady deep breath when his voice caught her off guard.

"Cuore,"

She glanced over her shoulder to see him frowning, eyes studying one of the potted plants in the corners of the balcony.

She hesitated, but then he glanced at her and shrugged, "Do you…want to dance?"

Cuore stared at him, surprised, and he looked away, then back again and added, "Without anyone telling us we have too?"

"I…would like that." she whispered, surprised he would offer. She expected him to yell at her, or ignore her, or possible rattle off a list of impossible tasks for her to do to redeem herself. But she never expected him to ask her to _dance_.

Kieran walked over and took her hand from her side, gently coaxing her to follow him back inside to where the music was just about to change.

Cuore felt uneasy, nervous, even, and she took another deep breath, hoping on some level that he wasn't just leading her into a false sense of comfort only to spring something on her.

She wanted to think the best of him, but her emotions were still to raw and her mind too pained to trust anyone just yet.

As he set his hand on her side he finally spoke, "I don't hate you,"

Cuore looked up, blinking, and he added, "I never really did."

That, she found hard to believe. She'd heard what he said about her, she'd seen the looks he would carelessly toss in her direction. It was hate, justified or not, and she was slightly annoyed he would try to tell her otherwise, now.

Kieran continued, voice low so that only she could hear him, "I…didn't really _like_ you, either, but I didn't hate you. I just…I wanted you to prove me wrong. I…wanted you to be different."

"Kieran…" she started, but he was still talking. "I was angry, but not…with you. I…was really bitter and angry with myself, I think. But…it was so easy to reflect all that back on you, somehow…it was…easier to be mean to you then be…nice, I guess."

He frowned and looked away, muttering to himself, "I don't know why I'm making excuses…"

Cuore bit her lip and dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You didn't."

Cuore swallowed nervously and he sighed, "You aren't like the Maenads. None of them would have sacrificed so much for others. Not many _people_ would have."

She closed her eyes, and he paused in the steps, freeing his hand from hers to lift her chin, "Hey,"

She looked at him again, cautious, and he swallowed, "You don't need to do much to earn my trust that you haven't done already, Cuore. I _do_ trust you, and I respect you."

That was the last thing she expected him to tell her, after everything that had happened, and Cuore couldn't say she wasn't glad. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

"Thank you." she managed to whisper, meaning it.

Kieran nodded before studying her for a moment and brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't hate your reflection so much," he murmured distractedly, "you're very beautiful."

Her eyes widened, wondering if he had said that out loud or if she had accidentally read his mind again. She remembered telling him in the Tower of Babil that she hated to look in a mirror, but she'd never thought that out of everything she'd said he'd bother refuting that.

Kieran's expression was equally mortified and he diverted his eyes off to one side, while she smiled softly, flushing, "Thank you again."

Admittedly, he was the first person outside her family that had ever said something like that to her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered.

After the awkward moment had passed, they began their dance again, and she relaxed somewhat, wanting to feel comfortable in this setting and to accept his words at face value. He had no reason to lie to her, and she was doing her best to trust him.

"I'm sorry, too." he muttered after a moment, "I…was cruel to you."

Cuore dropped her gaze, "We both have plenty to be sorry for…"

He'd been harsh, yes, but she felt equally as culpable in the situation. Knowing what she did now, his instant dislike of her made sense, and she no longer felt it was unjustified. Besides, if she wanted him to forgive her, then she needed to forgive him, too.

"You really…don't need to tell me your sorry." he admitted, gaze averted, "It wasn't your fault."

Cuore studied him, making sure he was telling her the truth. She didn't need to question _what_ he was speaking about, but she needed to _believe_ he didn't blame her.

She needed to know he could see her as something other than the Maenad that ruined his life.

But she could tell. In his expression, his voice tone; there was sorrow there still, underlying all his words, but there was no accusation, no heat of anger towards her coloring what he said.

Cuore bit her lip again, "Maybe…do you think, we…can start over? Pretend we've just met tonight?"

Kieran gave her a funny look and she shrugged, "I'm not…very good at making friends…"

"Neither am I," he admitted, adding as an afterthought with a hint of embarrassment in his voice; "The first time I met Ceodore I punched him in the face."

Cuore's eyes widen and she giggled quietly, finding that an amusing story for another time.

He gave a sort of half-laugh that was devoid of humor, "Yeah…"

She let her gaze fall to the floor, wondering if things would ever be fully remedied between them. He had reasons for being how he was, reasons she understood now, but she hoped that they could, just maybe, get through an entire evening without fighting or hurting each other. And maybe after one evening, maybe then next time they ran into each other it wouldn't be so painful.

"Astor."

Cuore looked up, his voice breaking out of her own little world, "What?"

Kieran nodded once, "My last name, you once asked me what it was. Astor."

She smiled slowly, "Astor? Why did you keep that a secret? I was thinking you didn't want anyone to know because it was ridiculous, but that's a good last name."

He shrugged, "It's just a name, and unlike other people my family name means nothing. I'm not from some important line or anything."

She hummed for a second, eyes watching the floor, "Names are notable," she contradicted, "they make us who we are, somehow they define us, tell our story…"

"So what does yours mean?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Cuore laughed softly and looked up, giving him a funny look at the irony of life before she answered; "Heart."

Kieran winced, obviously realizing just how much impact his words last time they danced had on her. "I'm sorry." he said, sighing and sounding like he meant it.

She shook her head, "Don't be. You weren't wrong."

"Yes, I was."

The song was slowing, coming to an end, and she felt a little disappointed since it also signaled the end of their conversation. The first conversation they had ever had without snapping at each other. The first conversation they had where she actually felt _better_ after talking with him, rather than worse.

As she stepped away, after the music had ended and the applause from the rest of the guests reached a fever pitch, he maintained a grip on her hand, speaking over the din of noise, "Oh, and Cuore?"

She paused and glanced up at him, catching his eye.

Kieran smirked, "I want a re-match."

Cuore grinned, "Careful what you wish for, Kieran Astor."

It felt strange, but nice, to have a normal conversation with a former antagonist. Perhaps, in time, they would even be friends.

If there was one thing she'd learned through all this, it was that anything was possible, and that the future was never set in stone. It was whatever you made of it; your choices defined not only who you were, but what you became.

She'd been lost, but now she was found, and for the first time in her life she didn't wish for things to be different.

She was a Maenad, yes, but that had saved the lost Eidolons, and for all her mistakes, she could learn from them.

She was High Summoner Cuore Rydia Edge Geraldine.

Zeromus was gone, once and for all, the lost Eidolons were found and had been freed. The Feymarch was being rebuilt, the past had been undone and her family was together once more.

Whatever the future held for them all, it no longer frightened her.

* * *

**Author's note:** Tada! The ending. Ack, some of those lines at the end are cheesy...couldn't resist.

Now, before anyone starts booing or throwing rotten fruit at their computer screens because of a lack of _romance_ here at the end, I must point out that in real life there is no way people go from being tempted to murdering someone and falling madly in love. Nope, doesn't happen. That said, there were hints, because _shocker_, we all know where that's going.

I know most of my reviewers already asked, but for all the readers out there; I have plans to write more fanfictions in this 'verse along the same timeline as Lost and Found. I wouldn't call them 'sequels' since the themes will be different, but they they will come after this story and feature all the same loveable characters and fun. (I'm also infected with massive one-shot ideas, but that's beside the point...) These storys will range in length and theme but keep an eye out for the first one; "My Brother's Keeper" that I'm thinking will appear sometime in the summer, perhaps.

**Now, onto the story you've just read and some fun things to note.**

I had ideas for a story like this for a long time, even before The After Years came out or was mentioned, but I saw no reason to bother writing it up. Then I 'met' Cuore and instantly adored her. (She's a tad like me, in case you missed it) I started thinking of random ideas for her and somehow she got attached to this story and I molded it to fit her. But I still never thought to write it up.

What finally pushed me into it was for a dear friend who was, at the time, going through some tough life-things. As we talked about them, I realized somehow that parts of my story were direct reflections of all the struggles she was going through. I had mentioned this story as well, and the person noticed the similarities as well.

That was the final push to get me to write this up and finish it out. For my friend, you know who you are, and I hope I enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and that somehow, this story is helpful! :)

**A note about Cuore's full 'title', as it were**. I mentioned in one of the my other stories, (and no, I honestly don't remember which) that it bothers me how mage users in IV have no last names, and how Summoners in nearly every game don't have any. The exception is Eiko Carol. Carol is a first name, and thus this created a convaluted naming system in my head about how summoners use their parents names as family names to honor those that came before them. Thus, Cuore uses both of her adopted parent's names in her title.

**Each of the lost Eidolons reflects a facet of Cuore's personality. (I wasn't sure if anyone caught that or not)**

Ultima: Logic

Zodiark: Emotion

Phoenix: Will

Migardsormr: Humor

Carbuncle: Innocence

Anima: Sorrow

Rubicante: Guilt

Barbariccia: Arrogance

Scarmiglione: Resentment

Cagnazzo: Apathy

There's massive references to other Final Fantasy games in this fic, and it would simply take too long to list them (I'm not even sure I could remember them all at this point!) but well done if you caught any/all of them.

**I think that's all...**

A huge thank you to my readers, followers and reviewers! You've made this a blast to finish Cuore's first story. She's such a sweet like borg-child...

Keep watch for more, but this is the end of Lost and Found.

_**~Fin**_


End file.
